Final Fantasy 7
by tmdrago
Summary: From the up coming video game classic of the Final Fantasy series and being remade better for the PS4, with this and the movie combined for Cloud Strife finds true love from a mysterious girl name Yakumo. But who is she really? From the game itself brings you fighting, love, adventure, and the characters we all know and love to saving the world from one thing to happen so much. :D
1. Cloud Strife

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

Final Fantasy 7 Characters:

Cloud Stride - Steve Burton

Tifa Lockhart - Rachael Leigh Cook

Aerith Gainsborough - Andrea Bowen

Barret Wallace - Beau Billingslea

Yuffie Kisaragi - Mae Whitman

Vincent Valentine - Steven Blum

Zack Fair - Rick Gomez

Red 13 - Liam O'Brien

Cait Sith - Greg Ellis

Cid Highwind - Chris Edgerly

*Yakumo - Michelle Ruff

*Orbit

*Rose, the Moogle

*Dudley, the Chocobo

Sephiroth - George Newbern

Reno - Quinton Flynn

Rude - Crispin Freeman

Tseng - Ryun Yu

Cissnei - Carrie Savage

Veld

Legend

Jenova

Rufus Shinra - Wally Wingert

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo - Steven Staley, Fred Tatasciore, and Dave Wittenberg

Professor Hojo - Paul Eiding

Weiss the Immaculate - Dave Boat

Nero the Sable - Mike Rock

Azul the Cerulean - Brad Abrell

Rosso the Crimson - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Shelke the Transparent - Kari Wahlgren

Genesis Rhapsodos - Robin Atkin Downes

Fuhito

Elfe

Shears

Biggs

Reeve Tuesti - Jamieson Price

Shaalua Rui - Kim Mai Guest

Angeal Hewley - Josh Gilman

Lucrecia Crescent - April Stewart

Marlene Wallace - Ariel Winter

Danzel - Aaron Refvem

'Base from the popular Playstation classic RPG video game of the Final Fantasy series, brings you my version of Cloud Strife love story of my version mix in with the game itself, so half added by me with some I remember to type down. With one made up characters in it being my idea name Yakumo, the rest isn't mine. Enjoy! :D'

Intro…

One girl with short orange hair, brown eyes, and skin as white with rosy lips was sleeping somewhere in the middle of nowhere to slowly wake up to find out on where she was or why she was there. Confused, someone took her in to live with a girl and an elderly lady ever since then she had a normal life, or so she thought at first. Just who was she…?With no memory, she wears some new clothes, with a new life, a new family, a kind hearted person, and with a special gift that she has from within this a name she can remember from her past. Her name was Yakumo.

And now for the story…

(Introduction…It slowly shows across a star field for several seconds before we see a beautiful young woman looking directly at us. Green embers waft upwards around her face. Soon moving to show that the embers are generated by a Mako furnace in a dark alley as the woman stares into it. After a few moments, she turns and leaves the alley, a basket of flowers on one arm, and stops to stand at a street corner.

Our view of her is momentarily obstructed by a massive train as it speeds past through the town square. Swinging now outward through the dark, dingy square, under a stone arch, and then begins to swing again upwards. The view moves higher and higher until the entire circular city of Midgar comes into view. The Final Fantasy VII logo appears for a few moments before the image then begins to swing back down, into a different part of a city.

A train is pulling into a station in another dark alley. Two guards patrol the platform. Jessie flips spectacularly off the train. The guards attack the intruder only to be knocked out by her skillful hands and feet. Barret hops out of the train, turns, and motions for another to follow.)

Barret: C'mon newcomer. Follow me.

(He runs upstairs. Cloud flips out of the train and follows him. Two guards come down the stairs down to the train platform, blocking his path. Of course, this fighter fights one off within seconds for Cloud to keep on going after that for his huge sword was his weapon. After the battle, Cloud runs up the stairs and meets the group - Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge, opening the main gate to a Mako reactor.)

Biggs: Wow! You used to be in SOLDIER all right! ...Not every day ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE.

Jessie: SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy? What's he doing with us in AVALANCHE?

Biggs: Hold it, Jessie. He WAS in SOLDIER. He quit them and now is one of us. Didn't catch your name...

Cloud: ...Cloud.

Biggs: Cloud, eh? I'm...

Cloud: I don't care what your names are. Once this job's over...I'm outta here.

(Barret comes running up.)

Barret: The hell you all doin'!? I thought I told you never to move in a group! Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it.

(The group heads through the gate. Barret stops and turns to face Cloud.)

Barret: Ex-SOLDIER, huh? Don't trust ya!

(Shows the Shinra headquarters towering above as Cloud following Barret through the gate. Cloud follows the others to the Reactor. Wedge stays on the bridge in front of the reactor as the others head inside.)

Wedge: I'll secure the escape passage. Concentrate on the mission, Cloud. Geez, we're really gonna blow this huge furnace up? This'll be somethin' to see!

(Cloud follows the others into the Reactor.)

Barret: Yo! This your first time in a reactor?

Cloud: No. After all, I did work for Shinra, y'know.

Barret: The planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it every day. It's the life blood of the planet. But Shinra keeps suckin' the blood out with these machines.

Cloud: I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just hurry.

Barret: That's it! You're comin' with me from now on.

(Barret joins Cloud. The group works through the locked doors deeper inside the reactor.)

Jessie: Biggs and I got the code for this door.

Biggs: Code deciphered

(They go through the door.)

Biggs: Think how many of our people risked their lives, just for this code...

Jessie: Code deciphered

(They go through the door and work deeper into the reactor. Biggs stays at the door, and then they enter an elevator.)

Jessie: Push that button over there!

(Cloud presses the button. The elevator starts moving.)

Barret: Little by little the reactors'll drain out all the life. And that'll be that.

Cloud: It's not my problem.

Barret: The planet's dyin', Cloud!

Cloud: The only thing I care about is finishin' this job before security and the Roboguards come.

(Barret turns away; shaking with anger, then looks back over his shoulder at Cloud and rejoins him. The elevator stops and Jessie gets off. They continue into the reactor. Jessie stays behind. Cloud continues to the reactor core.)

Barret: When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk. Cloud, you set the bomb.

Cloud: Shouldn't you do it?

Barret: Jus' do it! I gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nothin'.

Cloud: Fine, be my guest.

(As Cloud moves to set the bomb, but stops for something speaks into his mind.)

"Watch out! This isn't just a reactor!"

(It stops abruptly.)

Barret: ...What's wrong?

Cloud: Huh?

Barret: What's wrong, Cloud? Hurry it up!

Cloud: Yeah, sorry.

(Cloud sets the bomb. An alarm begins to sound and red lights flash.)

Barret: Heads up, here they come!

(Boss battle with Guard Scorpion. Throughout the battle, both Barret and Cloud gave it their all against the giant machine-like scorpion; avoiding its tail, stomping legs, and strong body, Cloud use speed and his sword to slash at the machine and Barret to keep on shooting to slow it down. Yeah, Barret had a machine gun-like gun that can fire off really powerful-like. Cloud could also use some magic skills to weaken it more for him and Barret to beat it up until it shuts down. So besides the robot scanning the two, Barret uses his gun to fire off a bigger blast to be blown to bits, they make a good team to put the scrap metal to bits. Soon the alarm goes off, it wasn't good…)

Cloud: Come on, let's get outta here!

Ten minutes to detonation!

(They rush back out through the reactor until they meet up with Jessie where she had stayed behind. She has one leg caught in the grate she's standing on.)

Cloud: You all right?

Jessie: My leg got stuck.

(Cloud pulls her out.)

Jessie: Thanks!

(They continue to hurry out of the reactor, along with fighting off strange monsters, machines, and more soldiers wherever they go to escaping.)

Biggs: Let's go!

Jessie: Code deciphered.

(They go through the door.)

Jessie: Alright, be careful.

Biggs: Code deciphered.

(They go through the door and exit the reactor. On the way out, Jessie falls. Cloud helps her up and they sprint away. The reactor emits a ring of fire as it explodes spectacularly against the night sky. Cloud, Barret, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie are in a dark tunnel littered with debris and broken metal.)

Biggs: That should keep the planet going...at least a little longer.

Wedge: Yeah.

Barret: …

(Jessie plants an explosive against the pile of debris blocking their exit.)

Jessie: OK! Now everyone get back.

(They stand back and a wall explodes, opening a way to a courtyard. Wedge's butt seems to be on fire.)

Barret: All right, now let's get out of here. Rendezvous at Sector 8 station! Split up and get on the train!

(They all exit except for Barret and Cloud.)

Cloud: H, hey!

Barret: If it's about your money save it 'til we're back at the hideout.

(Barret exits. Cloud goes after him into the streets of Midgar. A few people are running around a street corner, bumping into a woman standing there, knocking her down. As the other being Yakumo was just shopping to see what was going on. She stands up and calmly brushes herself off. Cloud enters.)

Flower girl: Excuse me. What happened?

(Cloud tells the girl there was nothing to worry about.)

Cloud: Nothing...hey, listen...

Flower girl: Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a gil...?

(And he buys some flowers from her so he won't seem suspicious.)

Cloud: I'll buy one.

Flower girl: Oh, thank you! Here you are!

(She gives Cloud a flower and walks off. Cloud continues through the streets of Midgar.)

"Just what the hell's going on!?"

"Wonder what that is on the wall over there. Let's see..."

"Don't be fooled by Shinra! Mako energy doesn't last forever! Mako is the planet's life source! The end is in sight!"

Protectors of the planet: AVALANCHE.

(Cloud reaches a dark street. A soldier patrolling the area spots him.)

Soldier: Hey! You there!

Cloud: Shinra soldiers...

(Cloud choices to fight them. Three battles with Shinra soldiers. After the third battle, Cloud is Surrounded.)

Soldier: That's as far as you go.

Cloud: I don't have time to be messin' around with you guys.

Soldier: Enough babbling! Grab him!

(As Cloud tries out running them, he sees Yakumo passing by to see the mess only for one of the soldiers to push her off on to the streets from an incoming car to driving so fast to getting hit. She covers her body in fear for Cloud to see Yakumo in danger; so he in fast paste goes to grab hold of her and carry her away and off the streets before the car almost came close to hitting her, only a can of some food was destroyed instead. She opens her eyes to see herself still alive.)

Yakumo: Huh? What…? I'm not dead?

(Yakumo sees Cloud to letting her go once she was rescued.)

Yakumo: You saved me.

(The soldiers continued chasing after Cloud allowing him to make his escape, just to see something within Yakumo's eyes for a few seconds to getting back to work after that.)

Cloud: Stay out of trouble.

(He leaves for Yakumo still didn't know what was going on.)

Yakumo: Okay, thank you…Oh, right. Aerith's waiting for me! Better get back to her to go home!

(Yakumo walks off into the streets safely in time. The soldiers close in. Cloud backs away, but his path is blocked as he reaches a railing. Below him are the train tracks. Cloud jumps off the balcony onto the train as it rushes by, with one thing on his mind to think about Yakumo after only saving her, it was like that one girl was on his mind now all of a sudden.)

Cloud: Who was that girl?

(Barret, Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie are riding in a train car littered with crates and junk.)

Wedge: Cloud never came.

Biggs: Cloud...Wonder if he was killed?

Barret: No way!

Jessie: Cloud...

(There is thumping on the roof of the car. Barret glances up.)

Biggs: Say, do you think Cloud's...Going to fight to the end for AVALANCHE!?

Barret: The hell would I know? Do I look like a mind reader?

(He hits a crate with his fist.)

Barret: Hmph! If y'all weren't such screw-ups...

Wedge: Hey Barret! What about our money...?"

(Barret hits the crate again.)

Wedge: Uh, nothin'...sorry. Ahh...

(The train door opens and Cloud flips into the car from above.)

Biggs: Cloud!

Jessie: Cloud...

Wedge: Cloud!

Cloud: Looks like I'm a little late.

Barret: You damn right, you're late! Come waltzin' in here makin' a big scene!

Cloud: It's no big deal. Just what I always do.

Barret: Shi't! Havin' everyone worried like that you don't give a damn 'bout no one but yourself!

Cloud: Hmm...You were worried about me!

Barret: Wha!? I'm takin' it outta your money, hot stuff!

(He walks to the center of the car.)

Barret: Wake up! We're movin' out! Follow me!

(He exits the front of the car.)

Wedge: Hey, Cloud! You were great back there!

(He exits.)

Biggs: Heh, heh...Cloud! We'll do even better next time.

(He exits.)

Jessie: Be careful, I'll shut this.

(She closes the train door.)

Jessie: Oh, Cloud! Your face is pitch-black...

(She wipes his face.)

Jessie: There you go! Say, thanks for helping me back there at the Reactor!

(She exits. Cloud follows. The train intercom comes on.)

Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23 AM, Midgar standard time...

(Barret and the others come into the next car and sit down. They disturb a well-dressed, official looking man.)

Barret: This is why I hate the last train. Hoo-boy...

(He leaves.)

People on the train.

Wedge: Huh? This is my house, so make yourselves at home. You see the headlines in the Shinra Times? "The terrorists that bombed the No. 1 Reactor are based somewhere in the slums." "...blowing up a Reactor...they sure put some thought into this one." "They must have a real calculating leader. I wonder what they'll do next?"

Barret: Stop actin' like a damn kid. Si'down an' shu'up!

Wedge: Someday AVALANCHE's gonna be famous...and me, too!

Biggs: It seems this train hasn't switched to security mode yet. I'm sure that will change by tomorrow.

Jessie: Hey, Cloud. You want to look at this with me? It's a map of the Midgar Rail System. Let's look at it together. I'll explain it to you. I like this kinda stuff. Bombs and monitors...you know flashy stuff.

(They look at the map.)

Jessie: Okay, it's about to start.

(A wireframe of Midgar is shown on the map.)

Jessie: This is a complete model of the city of Midgar. "It's about a 1/10000 scale." "The top plate is about 50 meters above ground." "A main support structure holds the plate up in the center, and there are other support structures built in each section..." psst... whisper... whisper... (The No. 1 Reactor we blew up was in the northern section.) "Then there's No. 2, No. 3 all the way up to the No. 8 Reactor." "The 8 Reactors provide Midgar with electricity." "Each town used to have a name, but no one in Midgar remembers them." "Instead of names, we refer to them by numbered sectors. That's the kind of place this is." Phew...this is next! Look.

(A dotted line appears on the Midgar wire frame.)

Jessie: "This is the route the train is on." "The route spirals around the main support structure." We should be coming around the center area, right now. "At each checkpoint, an ID sensor device is set up." "It can check the identities and background on each and every passenger on the train by linking it up to the central data bank at Shinra headquarters." Whisper...whispers... (Anyone could tell that we look suspicious, so we're using fake ID's.)

(A red light starts flashing.)

Jessie: Speak of the devil...That light means we're in the ID Security Check area. Whisper...whisper... (When the lights go off, you never know what kind of creeps'll come out.) ...anyhow, we're almost back now. That's a relief.

Biggs: ...snore...hee,bee,bee,hee,bee...snore... (Don't act so damn big, Barret...snooze...)

Barret: Look...you can see the surface now. This city doesn't have any day or night. If that plate weren't there...we could see the sky.

(Cloud looks out the window.)

Cloud: A floating city...Pretty unsettling scenery.

(Barret gets up.)

Barret: Huh? Never expect to hear that outta someone like you...you jes' full of surprises. The upper world...a city on a plate...It's 'cuz of that &^#$# 'pizza', that people underneath are sufferin'! And the city below is full of polluted air. On topa that, the Reactor keeps drainin' up all the energy.

Cloud: Then why doesn't everyone move onto the plate?

Barret: Dunno. Probably 'cuz they ain't got no money. Or, maybe...Cuz they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets.

Cloud: I know...no one lives in the slums because they want to. It's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it.

(The train circles the support structure on its way to Sector 7. The train arrives at the station and everyone gets off)

Barret: Yo! Get over here, all' ya!

(Everyone gathers around Barret.)

Barret: This mission was a success. But don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion! Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that! Meet back at the hideout! Move out!

(All of the five exit to their hide out. And to that, their goal, reasons on why they were doing this, saving lives, and stopping the one area they were targeting. So much for their home was somewhere at some nice village with lots of people living a normal life instead for the rich people. For Barret, Cloud, Wedge, Jessie, and Biggs, what will happen next? Who was the strange girl? And will Yakumo see Cloud more again? So much was going on.)


	2. Tifa Lockhart

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Barret runs into Tifa's bar, the Seventh Heaven, and chases all the patrons out. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie go inside.)

Barret: Ok! Go on ahead.

(Cloud enters the Seventh Heaven and a little girl name Marlene jumps up.)

Marlene: Papa!

(She sees Cloud and hides in the corner. Tifa Lockhart goes over to her)

Tifa: Marlene! Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?

(She walks over to Cloud for they were really good friend growing up together.)

Tifa: Welcome home, Cloud. Looks like everything went well. Did you fight with Barret?

Cloud: Yeah

Tifa: I was worried.

(Tifa notices some flowers that Cloud bought.)

Tifa: Flowers? How nice...

(Cloud never admits his feelings for those he knows, but deep down he cares and gave it to Tifa to design the place. Only to think about Yakumo that he saved today for a few seconds to look shocked.)

Tifa: Cloud?

(He snaps out of it.)

Cloud: No big. Here…

(Cloud gives Tifa the flowers as Wedge was enjoying Tifa's fine cooking.)

Tifa: Thank you, Cloud. It smells wonderful. It'll look good at the bar.

Wedge: Oh. Cloud! Tifa really knows how to cook. Mmm, mmm...Anyway, let me tell you somethin'.

Cloud: About what?

Wedge: Tifa always lets me taste her cooking. And look at me now, I'm rolly-polly. Don't know whether I should be happy or sad. But it's the good food and drinks that make this shop famous."

Jessie: Careless... You're getting all excited. Wonder what for...?

(Biggs say something during the talk.)

Biggs: Aah! Nothin' like that first drink after a job. Hic! Why don't you have one too?"

Cloud: No.

Biggs: What!? you tellin' me you're too good to drink with me? Don't act big-headed jus' because you were in SOLDIER!

Cloud: Yeah, why not?

Biggs: Oh! That's more like it! Even if you were with SOLDIER, you're still a rookie here. So you'd better listen to whatever I tell ya! Hic...! Oh... Don't tell Barret what I just said.

Marlene: Papa, welcome home!

(Barret hugs Marlene, lifts her up on his shoulder, and was very happy to see her again. Barret was a bit out of it after today, in an odd way.)

Tifa: You all right, Barret?

Barret: Great! Get in here, fools! We're startin' the meetin'!

(He descends a hidden elevator in a pinball machine. Everyone follows but Cloud and Tifa. Cloud walks to the bar.)

Tifa: Sit down.

(He sits.)

Tifa: How about...something to drink?

Cloud: Give me something hard

Tifa: Just a minute. I'll make one for you.

(She mixes some drinks up and gives Cloud a drink.)

Tifa: You know, I'm relieved you made it back safely.

Cloud: What's with you all of a sudden? That wasn't even a tough job.

Tifa: I guess not...You were in SOLDIER.

(Cloud sets down with his drink.)

Tifa: Make sure you get your pay from Barret.

Cloud: Don't worry. Once I get that money, I'm outta here.

(Cloud gets up from the bar.)

Tifa: Cloud, are you feeling all right?

Cloud: …yeah... Why?

(Seems that his mind was on Yakumo for some reason, for Tifa knowing Cloud for years can tell that something was up.)

Tifa: No reason. You just look a little tired I guess. But if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me, alright? Anyways, you'd better go down below.

(Cloud walks to the elevator in the pinball machine and goes down. Everyone is busy downstairs. Barret is punching a bag.)

Wedge: You think I'm a little too uptight?

Cloud: Yeah...

Wedge: The next mission will be to blow up the Sector 5 Reactor. Cloud, you're great! Don't you ever get nervous? Or are you like, impervious to feelings? Naw, that couldn't be it."

(Jessie is working on the computer)

Jessie: Oops...Hey, look at the news... What a blast. Think it was all because of my bomb? But all I really did was just make it like the computer told me. Oh no! I must've made a miscalculation somewhere.

(Barret was about done using the punching bag.)

Barret: Yo. Cloud! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya. Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?

Cloud: None. I'm positive.

Barret: You sound pretty sure.

Cloud: If there was anyone from SOLDIER you wouldn't be standing here now.

Barret: Don't go thinkin' you so bad jes cuz you were in SOLDIER.

Cloud: …

(Barret almost got into a fight with Cloud to ignoring him, as Biggs to go flying off screen. He calsm down after that.)

Barret: Yeah, you're strong. Probably all them guys in SOLDIER are. But don't forget your skinny ass's working for AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' on to Shinra.

Cloud: Stayin' with Shinra? You asked me a question and I answered it... that's all. I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money.

Barret: Shucks! ...money...

(Marlene goes up to Barret.)

Marlene: Papa. you're so great!

(Cloud moves to leave. Tifa runs in to try to stop him.)

Tifa: Wait, Cloud!

Barret: Tifa! Let him go! Looks like he still misses the Shinra!

(Now that really got to Cloud really hard there to snap at Barret.)

Cloud: Shut up! I don't care about either Shinra or SOLDIER! But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!

Tifa: Straighten things up with everyone for me.

(The TV goes on to talk about the news about today.)

Television: ...today the No.1 Reactor was bombed. The terrorist group AVALANCHE has claimed responsibility for the bombing. It is expected that AVALANCHE will continue its reign of terror. But citizens of Midgar... there is no need to fear. I have immediately mobilized SOLDIER to protect our citizenry against this senseless violence. Thank you and good night.

(Wedge had something to say to Cloud.)

Wedge: …Cloud. You say you don't care, but you came to talk to me. Cloud... you just want friends. Isn't that right?

Cloud: Blow off.

Wedge: Yeah, well. You look kind of lonely to me. If you ever got anything you want to get off your chest, you can always talk to me.

(Cloud goes back up the elevator and goes to leave. He is followed by Tifa.)

Tifa: Listen, Cloud. I'm asking you. Please join us.

Cloud: Sorry Tifa...

Tifa: The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something.

Cloud: So let Barret and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothin' to do with me.

(He moves to leave. Cloud then looks up for Barret to say something to him.)

Barret: Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER! A promise is a promise! Here!

(He tosses Cloud 1500 Gil.)

Cloud: This is my pay? Don't make me laugh.

Tifa: What? Then you'll...!

Cloud: You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for 3000.

Barret: What...!?

(Tifa whispers to him.)

Tifa: It's ok, it's ok. psst, psst... (We're really hurting for help, right?)

Barret: Uh... ugh... (That money's for Marlene's schoolin'...)

(Barret turns.)

Barret: 2000!

(Tifa walks to Cloud.)

Tifa: Thanks, Cloud.

(The scene changes to Tifa's bar, the next morning. Cloud goes up the elevator. Tifa and Barret are standing, Marlene is mixing drinks.)

Tifa: Good Morning! Cloud! Did you sleep well?

Cloud: Barret's snoring kept me up...

Tifa: psst, psst... (Keep it down, they'll hear you. Barret's always edgy before an operation.) I'm going this time.

Barret: Our target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first. I'll fill you in on the train. Yo! Cloud! Before the next mission, I got somethin' I wanna ask you! I, uh... I don't really know how to use Materia! I'll give you that Materia you found. Just teach me how to use it!

Cloud: …sigh...Ok, I'll explain it

(Cloud explains the Materia system, really I will. A basic function within your body from magic spells and/or powers; for each weapon and armor have different slot like upgrades for your choosing with different slots of it from anyone choosing on which part of Materia you have to know and upgrade to little at a time. Or calling it curative Materia…Wanting to know the effects are, to the cursor up by selecting battle commands. Like Magic to seeing it increased little by little, like cure to equipping. When removing any Materia, it's as easy pointing to the part of it of the slot; pushing the special move from doing it. One thing to be careful or aware of is whenever anyone's equip with any part of a Materia, that situation changes parts of them may become stronger than the other, while the other parts get weaker. Normally equipping magic Materia parts, the magic from that someone gets stronger. But their physical strength weakens instead. In other words – Materia of its magic will double up anything 'like Cloud's edge sword', seeing how much it can affect him more if so. So it would be wise to not to overuse Magic Materia, but to try to various things with it, so little by little you'll get better if you know what you're doing. All said from Cloud to me explaining it.)

Barret: Shi...! What's this 'It wasn't that tough' crap! I'm clueless...Well, you handle the Materia then!

Tifa: Cloud! I got a message from the Weapon Shop man upstairs. He has something he wants to give you. Don't forget! Marlene, you watch the store while we're gone!

Marlene: All right! Good Luck.

(It would seem that Biggs, Jessie, Wedge, Cloud, and Barret were ready to move out to another job to saving lives along with Tifa joining in. As Marlene stayed at base to protect the village and keep things at hand to being safe in. Also thanks to Tifa's gift, Cloud was all geared up with his own Materia to be ready for anything just in case.)

Barret: Alright, team! Move out!

(Cloud arrives at the train station. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie are waiting there. Cloud approaches the train and everyone gets on. Unaware for Yakumo to be on the train nearby and afar where Cloud was sitting at.)

Yakumo: (It's that man…!)

Barret: YO! Looks like this ain't no private car! So split up!

(They meet the well-dressed Shinra manager again.)

Shinra Manager: ...hoodlums again. God, don't I just have all the luck...

(Barret got up to not looking happy after hearing that.)

Barret: You say sumthin'? I said, 'you say sumthin'!?

(Barret walks over to the man.)

Barret: Yo, look at that! It got empty alluva sudden. What's goin' on?

Shinra Manager: DAMN! I... its empty because of... g, guys like you...

(Barret smacks him. Yakumo had to hear and watch this from happening.)

Yakumo: (My God, what's wrong with that man!? He sure has some anger issues…!)

Shinra Manager: Y, Y, YIPES! You... you've seen the news, right? AVALANCHE says there'll be more bombings. Only devoted employees like me would go to Midgar on a day like today.

Barret: You workin' for Shinra?

Shinra Manager: I won't give in to violence...

(Tifa gets out of her seat to stop Barret in time from doing something crazier.)

Tifa: Barret!

Yakumo: (Good, she stopped the fight.)

Barret: &$#%! You lucky ^$#$,!

Shinra Manager: Waaaaah! Don... don't worry about me. (Oh man, oh man, oh man...! I'm gonna brag to everyone at work about this...)

(Barret and Tifa run to the back of the car leaving Yakumo to act normal in the train quietly.)

Cloud: So, what are we going to do now?

Barret: Shit! The hell you so calm about? You bustin up my rhythm...

(The train starts moving.)

Tifa: Seems like they just finished connecting the cars. We're finally leaving.

Cloud: So what's our next target?

Barret: Hah! Listen to Mr. Serious-about-his-work! Awright... I'll tell ya! Jessie's probably already told you, but there's a security check point at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains.

Tifa: Which Shinra is very proud of.

Barret: We can't use our fake ID's anymore...

(The train intercom comes on.)

Good Morning, and welcome to Midgar Lines. Arrival time at Sector 4 station will be 11:45.

Tifa: That means we've only got three more minutes to the ID Check point.

(Barret runs forward.)

Barret: Alright, in three minutes, we're jumpin' off this train. Got it!?

(He sits.)

Tifa: Cloud, come over here! Let's look at the Railway Map Monitor.

(Cloud looks at the map with Tifa.)

Tifa: Hmm, it looks like you've seen this already...It's all right. Come a little closer.

(A red light starts flashing.)

Tifa: That's odd. The ID Check Point was supposed to be further down.

Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted! Repeat! Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted!

(This got Yakumo's attention to think that she knows who the intruders were.)

Yakumo: Unidentified passengers!? (They mean them?)

Tifa: What's happening?

(Barret jumps out of his seat.)

Barret: What's goin' on!

(Jessie rushes in.)

Jessie: We're in trouble. I'll explain later. Hurry! Get to the next car!

Barret: ^%# %! Someone blew it...

Unidentified passengers located in Car #1. Preparing for Lock Down

Barret: Let's go! Keep it up!

(They rush to the next car. This gets Yakumo's attention to follow them.)

Yakumo: The ALVALANCHE group…I have a strange feeling about their reason, better go check it out.

(She stays behind to keep a eye on them very quietly.)

Car #1: Locked Down. Upgrading to Level 2 warning

Biggs: Hurry!

Wedge: They're gonna lock the door, sir!

Unidentified passengers located in Car #2. Preparing for Lock Down

Jessie: Just run! Changing to Plan 2!

(They rush to the next car.)

Car #2: Locked Down. Upgrading to Warning Level 3

(The light stops flashing. Yakumo hides near one of the passengers sits in time before they notices her.)

Barret: Awright! We clear!?

Jessie: Not yet. They're starting another search. If we're caught, we're done for! But, don't worry. If we move up the train, car by car, we should get past it!

(Jessie breaks her way out. Light starts flashing again.)

Yakumo: They're some terrorist type of groups of some kind…

Unidentified Passengers: Moving to front of Train Currently tracking location.

(They reach Car #4.)

Car #4: Locked Down. Upgrading to maximum security alert!

(Barret runs to the front of the car as Yakumo sees them about to make their escape, she had to jump off the train as well.)

Barret: All right! We made it! Yo! This way!

(He opens the door of the train.)

Barret: Let's go! We're gonna dive outta here!

(Tifa turns to Cloud to say something to him.)

Tifa: Scary... huh?

Cloud: Too late to be saying that now. Why'd you come along anyway?

Tifa: Because...You're my friend and if anything were to happen to you…You know…

Cloud: Know what?

(Barret tells the two to hurry it up.)

Barret: Hey you two! There ain't no time for that!

(They get ready to jump. Jessie is disguised as a Shinra soldier as Biggs was dress up as well and Wedge sees the three off.)

Cloud: You don't care if I go first?

Barret: A leader always stays till the end. Don't worry 'bout me, just go!

(Cloud moves to the door.)

Barret: Yo! Don't go gettin' your spikey-ass hurt! It's only the beginnin' of the mission!

(Cloud jumps.)

Barret: Later! You take care of the rest!

(Barret jumps as Yakumo does the same for the other three to see and to be confused about just came out of nowhere.)

Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie: Who was that?

(As Cloud, Barret, and Tifa landed somewhere safe off the train to some area, Yakumo was the same to be hiding from them to still do what needs to be done. For some reason, she can feel and sense things from afar or up close to know that they're doing this for a reason, part of Yakumo's gift that she grew up with some ESP abilities she can use.)

Yakumo: (These people…I have a feeling that they're not bad at all.)

(Cloud, Barret, and Tifa land in an underground subway with Yakumo still spying on them.)

Barret: Good, so far everything's going as planned.

(He walks down a bit.)

Barret: Better not let your guard down till we get to the Sector 5 reactor. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie got everything ready for us. So MOVE it. Well, the reactor is just down this tunnel!

(They walk down the tunnel and Yakumo does too, until they reach a grid of laser beams crossing the tunnel.)

Cloud: Those light beams are the Shinra's security sensors. We can't go any further.

(They see a ventilation duct in the wall.)

Barret: That's one damn tiny hole. You tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the Plate? No way! Yo, Cloud, what're we gonna do?

Cloud: Go down

Barret: But, damn man, that thing gives me the chills.

(They climb into the duct as Yakumo follow them from behind. Cloud, Barret, and Tifa enter the ventilation ducts and work their way into the Reactor. Along the way they meet Wedge, Jessie and Biggs.)

Wedge: Cloud, this way. The reactor's up this ladder."

Jessie: I'm sorry. The ID scan problem on the train was my entire fault. I made your ID card special... So that's why it happened. I put my heart into making it. But I failed."

(She shakes her head.)

Jessie: Next time, I'll give you something more decent. I'll be back at the hideout in the research room workin' on it.

Biggs: We're gonna pull out now. We'll meet up at the hideout. Cloud, we're countin' on you to blow the reactor!

(Cloud then exits. The three work their way deeper until they reach the core. The area soon goes red and Cloud clutches his head and falls to his knees for Yakumo to feel the pain he was feeling within her head. The scene shifts as Cloud hallucinates. He sees the inside of a Mako Reactor. Gears are spinning. On the floor lies a long, thin sword. Tifa, as a younger girl, sometime between the well flashback and the present, kneels on the floor. A man lies before her, dead.)

Tifa: Papa...Sephiroth!?"

(She sits up.)

Tifa: Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!?

(She shakes her fists and looks skyward.)

Tifa: Sephiroth...SOLDIER...Mako Reactors...Shinra...Everything!"

(She rises; then, vehemently)

Tifa: I hate them all!

(She picks up the sword on the floor and runs into the reactor core. Cloud comes out of his hallucination with Yakumo too in seeing on what Cloud was remembering. The scene changes back to Reactor No. 5.)

Yakumo: (What just happening…? I saw something from that man, but why?)

(Barret and Tifa went to see if Cloud was alright.)

Barret: Damn man, get a hold of yourself!

(Tifa kneels by Cloud.)

Tifa: You all right?

(He rises.)

Cloud: …Tifa.

Tifa: Mmm?

Cloud: No... Forget it... Come on, let's hurry!

(Cloud plants a bomb in the reactor. They hurry out with Yakumo tagging along from behind. They reach a mechanism with three buttons.)

Yakumo: I heard about this area being very bad in killing innocent lives, but I never thought it would be this terrible. This must be their reason why they're doing all of this, they're on our side.

(Yakumo knows what their goal was in doing so.)

Tifa: Jessie said we all have to the buttons at once.

(They do so. A door opens and they hurry through onto a walkway.)

Barret: This way!

(His way is blocked as Yakumo was caught up into this mess.)

Yakumo: (Oh, no.)

Barret: Shinra soldiers!? SHIT! What the hell's goin' on?

Cloud: …a trap...

(We hear footsteps, then, Shinra theme music.)

Barret: President Shinra?

Tifa: Why is the President here?

Yakumo: Why is the president here of all places?

(The Shinra President walks onto the walkway, his expensive shoes echoing.)

President Shinra: Hmm... So you all must be that... ...what was it?

Barret: AVALANCHE! And don't ya forget it! And you're President Shinra, huh?

(Cloud steps forward.)

Cloud: Long time no see, President.

President Shinra: …Long time no see? Oh... you. You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you were exposed to Mako, from the glow in your eyes...Tell me, traitor... what was your name?

Cloud: Cloud.

President Shinra: Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name. Unless you become another Sephiroth. Yes, Sephiroth...He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant...

(Cloud steps back.)

Cloud: Sephiroth...?

(That got Yakumo's attention.)

Yakumo: Who's Sephiorth?

(Barret runs forward.)

Barret: Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place'e goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves y'all right!

President Shinra: And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you...

Barret: VERMIN? That's all you can say... VERMIN! Y'all Shinra're the VERMIN, killing the planet! And that makes you King VERMIN! So shu'up jackass!

President Shinra: …You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner I must attend.

(Barret runs right up to him.)

Barret: Dinner!? Don't gimme that! I ain't even started wit' you yet!

President Shinra: But, I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all.

(President Shinra snaps his fingers...)

Yakumo: Whoa!

Tifa: !? What's that noise?

(Barret runs back.)

Barret: The hell is this!?

(A huge robot buzzes in and looks menacing as Yakumo makes a run for it to safety for Cloud to see her again.)

Cloud: (That girl…!)

President Shinra: Meet 'Airbuster,' a techno-soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments.

Cloud: ...Techno-soldier?

(A helicopter hovers up to the walkway.)

President Shinra: Now then, if you'll excuse me.

(Cloud runs forward, too late to intercept him. President Shinra boards the helicopter and flies away...leaving Cloud and the others alone with Airbuster.)

Cloud: Wait, President!

(Barret turns toward Airbuster.)

Barret: Yo, Cloud! We've gotta do somethin' about him!

(Airbuster buzzes toward Barret and Tifa.)

Tifa: Help, Cloud!

(Cloud runs in behind it.)

Tifa: THIS is from SOLDIER?

Cloud: No way! It's just a machine.

(Airbuster spins.)

Barret: I don't care what it is! I'm gonna bust him up!

(Boss battle with Airbuster. As Yakumo watches from hiding near a door, she sees Cloud, Barret, and Tifa working together n destroying the Airbuster machine; from its dangerous stomps to bomb set offs, Barret kept on shooting at it as Cloud cuts right through many times. As for Tifa, she was really good at fighting skills from fast speed, kicks, and punches she can really hit hard at anything. And Cloud's limited Breaker, he quickly slices the machine really hard from behind, Yakumo was amazed in seeing them fight like this. With that, Airbuster explodes, taking half the walkway with it. Only for Yakumo to warn Cloud a little too late to try to help out.)

Yakumo: Get away!

(It goes off in seconds, Cloud is left hanging from a piece of broken metal. It's a long way down.)

Barret: It's gonna blow! Let's go, Tifa!

Tifa: Barret! Can't you do something?

Barret: Not a damn thing.

Tifa: Cloud! Please don't die!

Cloud: I know, Tifa...

Barret: Hey, you gonna be awright?

(He was strong as he looks.)

Cloud: ...You worry about yourselves! I'm all right, but take care of Tifa!

Barret: …Alright. Sorry 'bout all this.

Cloud: Stop talkin' like this is the end!

Barret: Alright, then, later.

(Yakumo begins to worry; she couldn't let Cloud fall to his doom. The bomb explodes, knocking Cloud from the walkway. Tifa tries to grab him, but he is too far away. Cloud plummets from the upper plate down to the slums below. Falling into the waters really hard to drown, so Yakumo goes in after him without thinking about it.)

Yakumo: No!

(She jumps in for only Tifa and Barret to see that happen to lose sight of Cloud after that.)

Tifa: A girl?

Barret: Where the hell did she come from!?

(With the two having no choice but to get out of the area, Yakumo jumps into the water to pull Cloud out of there from being crushed by heavy objects under him for Yakumo to pull him out to the surface land. Not breathing, she begins to panic.)

Yakumo: (He's not breathing…! I won't lose you like this! You hear me!? I owe you for saving my life!)

(She begins doing CPR on Cloud many times from mouth to chest pressing over and over again; he then coughs up water out of him to breathe again. He felt weak but will be alright after resting to see Yakumo's face before passing out.)

Yakumo: Yes! You're alive! Don't move. I'll get some help for you; I know a place where we can go. Just stay strong.

(Yakumo rest Cloud's head gently on the ground for him to reach out his hand to her.)

Cloud: …Thank you…

(He then falls asleep, for Yakumo got all of his things to gather up and his huge weapon in a bag to carry it and Cloud's body to safety to bump into that person name Aerith just passing by to aid Yakumo. Seems that they know each other very well.)

Yakumo: (Oh, thank God.) Aerith! Give me a hand here! Someone needs our help! Hand in there, okay?

(So Yakumo and Cloud meet again to get to know a lot about them later on, will they? Will he meet up with Tifa and Barret again with the other three? And what is the Present Shinra doing of all places for the AVALANCHE team in stopping the machines and such, is he responsible? So much going on with a new character in it in seeing who this Aerith person really is…)


	3. Aerith Gainsborough

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(As Yakumo jumped into the ocean to rescue Cloud from falling and drowning, she takes him to where she and the person known as Aerith lives at. Seems that they're like sisters. For Cloud started to hear a voice as he slowly wakes up and knowing it's not a dream, just who was the stranger talking to him in his sleep?)

...You all right?...Can you hear me?

Cloud: ...Yeah...

Back then...You could get by with just skinned knees...

Cloud: What do you mean by 'back then'?

What about now? Can you get up?

...What do you mean by 'that time'? ...What about now? Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself now.

Cloud: ...I'll give it a try.

Aerith: Oh! He moved!

...How about that? Take it slow now. Little by little...

Aerith: Hello, hello?

Cloud: …I know. Hey... who are you?

Aerith: Hello, hello!

(Then the darkness fades in to show Cloud lying in the middle of a flower patch in the floor of an old church. The Flower Girl being Aerith Gainsborough from Midgar and Yakumo with her kneeling next to him. As she stood next to him. Cloud manages to sit up. He was surprise in seeing Yakumo again for he remembers saving her and now she saved him.)

Yakumo: Look, Aerith, he's coming through. Thank God you're alright.

(Aerith sees how Cloud was doing as well.)

Aerith: You okay? This is a church in the Sector 5 slums. You suddenly fell into the waters, lucky for you my little step sister Yakumo jumped in to save your life. She came to me to rest up in this here church. You really gave me quite a scare.

Yakumo: It was the only safe place we can put you in from the security people, seeing that you're doing those odd things for a reason.

(Cloud remembers that he did before that.)

Cloud: I almost drowned?

Aerith: Well, as I said Yakumo use CPR and saved you and rest in this special garden patch. You're very lucky.

Yakumo: You're lying on them.

(Cloud looks at the bottom for they were right.)

Cloud: Flower bed... is this yours?

Yakumo: More of being Aerith's since she takes good care of them.

(He stands up and brushes his clothes off.)

Cloud: Sorry about that.

Aerith: That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here. I love it here."

Yakumo: We have been coming here in doing so ever since.

(She begins to tend to her flowers as Yakumo helped Aerith watered them. Cloud remembers seeing Aerith from selling the flowers to him.)

Aerith: …So, we meet again.

Yakumo: You two know each other?

Aerith: Don't you remember me?

Cloud: Yeah, I remember...You were selling flowers

(Yakumo remembers Aerith selling some to him from yesterday.)

Aerith: Oh, I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers.

(Then Cloud remembers seeing Yakumo.)

Cloud: You're the woman I saved from almost getting road killed.

Yakumo: That's me!

Cloud: So why were you spying on me…?

(Yakumo got nerves when Cloud asked her that.)

Yakumo: Oh! Because…You know…I felt the kindness you guys were doing, and others were calling you the bad guys, but you weren't! I needed to know myself. It's hard to explain, but you have Materia, right? I sort of have ESP powers to feel out and sense others of their feelings.

Cloud: I never knew there was a Materia skill like that.

Yakumo: I was born with it. I just needed to see what you guys can do and I had to save you for saving me once, I owe you.

Cloud: Owe me? (What's up with this girl?)

(Aerith then ask Cloud something.)

Aerith: Say, do you have any Materia like Yakumo has?

Cloud: Yes, some. Nowadays you can find Materia anywhere.

Aerith: But unlike Yakumo's as she said, mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing.

Yakumo: She does. Kind of makes me jealous almost.

Cloud: ...good for nothing? You probably just don't know how to use it.

Aerith: No, I do... it just doesn't do anything. I feel safe just having it. It was my mother's...

(She looks skyward.)

Aerith: Say, I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it? After all, here we are meeting again, right?

Cloud: I don't mind

Aerith: Wait here. I've got to check my flowers. It'll be just a minute.

(She checks her flowers.)

Aerith: Just a little longer. Oh! Now that you mention it...We don't know each other's names, do we? My name is...Aerith, the flower girl. Nice to meet you.

Yakumo: And I'm her little step sister Yakumo.

(Cloud was confused about them being step sisters.)

Cloud: Step sisters…?

Yakumo: She was the one who found me abandon and took me in. What is your name any who?

Cloud: The name's Cloud. Me...? I do a little bit of everything.

Yakumo: Cloud, huh? Nice to meet you too. (What a nice name he has.)

Aerith: Oh... a jack of all trades.

Yakumo puts her hand out close to Cloud's face to feel out on what he does.

Yakumo: Like a fighter for hire and protection…Sorry, this is what I do with my powers.

Cloud: Yeah, I do whatever's needed.

(Aerith giggles.)

Cloud: What's so funny? What are you laughing at?

Aerith: Sorry... I just...

(They turn to see a mysterious figure in the doorway of the church...Cloud and Aerith are in an old church. They turn to see a mysterious figure in the doorway...)

Aerith: Sorry, bad timing on my part.

(Cloud moves toward the person for Yakumo to feel out the same as he was.)

Yakumo: Cloud?

Aerith: Cloud! Don't let it get to you!

Yakumo: I don't think that was it, Aerith.

(She steps back, behind Cloud.)

Aerith: Say, Cloud. Have you ever been a bodyguard? You do everything, right?

(Cloud smoothes his hair.)

Cloud: Yeah, that's right.

Aerith: Then, get us out of here. Take me and Yakumo home.

Cloud: OK, I'll do it... but it'll cost you.

Aerith: That's fine. But it'll be more in guarding Yakumo more. I'll pay you fully.

(Yakumo looked serious for she worries of her older step sister more than herself.)

Yakumo: Well then, let's see...How about if I go out with you once?

(Cloud makes an affirmative nod. He confronts the person for Yakumo was right as well.)

Yakumo: Someone's here.

Aerith: They are?

Cloud: I don't know who you are, but...

(Man begins to speak calling himself Reno.)

Reno: You don't know me...?...I know you.

(The screen goes white, briefly)

Cloud: Oh yeah... I know you. That uniform...

(Three Shinra guards run in.)

Reno: ...Hey, sis, this one's a little weird.

Yakumo: Cloud! This man's a…!

Reno: You already know what I am?

Cloud: Shut up! You Shinra spy!

Yakumo: So he is…!

Guard: Reno! Want him taken out?

Reno: I haven't decided yet.

(Both Yakumo and Aerith beg the men not to fight inside the church.)

Aerith: Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers!

Yakumo: Yes! Please don't!

(Cloud, Yakumo, and Aerith run to the back of the church.)

Aerith: The exit is back there.

Yakumo: Follow us.

(They exit. Reno walks forward, OVER the flower patch...)

Reno: They were... Mako eyes. Yeah, all right. Back to work, back to work.

(He exits.)

Reno: Oh!

(He re-enters.)

Reno: And don't step on the flowers...

(The three guards speak in unison)

"Hey Reno, you just stepped on them!"

"They're all ruined!"

"You're gonna catch holy hell!"

(The scene changes. Cloud and Aerith in the back room of the church. It is three floors high, and a large Shinra missile apparently crashed through them all, leaving gaping holes in them. They jump past the missile and climb a broken flight of stairs, reaching a break in the walkway.)

Reno: There they are, over there!

(Reno comes in with the three guards.)

Yakumo: Jump, Aerith!

Aerith: But, Yakumo!

Yakumo: Go! Cloud will lead you to safety first! I'll catch up!

(Aerith jumps ahead from Yakumo and Cloud to the other side to warn them about Reno and his men were about to get to them first.)

Aerith: Cloud... Yakumo… that one!

Yakumo: What we do now?

Cloud: I know. I see them too... Looks like they aren't going to let us go.

Yakumo: What should we do? Aerith will be alright, but what about us?

Cloud: Well we can't let them catch us, can we? Then, there's only one thing left."

(He jumps across the gap and motions to be with Aerith for Yakumo to follow.)

Cloud: Yakumo! This way!

Aerith: Jump! I'll catch you!

(She shakes her head.)

Yakumo: I can't!

Cloud: All right. I'll hold them off.

Yakumo: Okay, be careful!

Aerith: Right. Make sure they don't get through!

Reno: The Ancient is getting away! Attack! Attack! Attack!

(The guard's fire at Yakumo only who falls from the walkway.)

Aerith: Oh, no!

Cloud: Yakumo!

Reno: Think we killed 'em? They shouldn't have put up a fight, I say!

(Yakumo was surrounded by the guards with Reno ganging up on her to sense danger was about to happen to her.)

Yakumo: Cloud! Aerith! Help!

(With Aerith worried about her little step sister's safety, Cloud had a job to do in saving them at all times.)

Cloud: Damn! What's that...?

Aerith: This might work. Lend me a hand, Cloud!

(He and Aerith look up to the rafters. The three guards attack Yakumo. Cloud and Aerith run to the rafters and finds four barrels. They work together and push them off, squashing each guard.)

Aerith: Thanks, Cloud. Yakumo! Quickly! Up here!

Yakumo: (They both…Save me…!)

(Yakumo runs up to the rafters. Leaving Cloud to fight off some of the guard, same with Aerith too using her staff and fire Materia skills. Being really good at fighting. The two sisters hug each other.)

Aerith: You're okay.

Yakumo: That was close. Thanks to you. And thank you, Cloud, for saving me.

(Cloud sees a way out to lead the girls to safety.)

Cloud: Yakumo. Aerith, this way.

Yakumo: Okay!

(They follow Cloud. They find a hole in the roof of the church and jump out to the outside. Cloud, Yakumo, and Aerith are sitting on the roof of the step sister's old church.)

Aerith: Ha, ha... They're looking for me again.

Yakumo: They just won't stop. Why involving me in it too?

Cloud: You mean it's not the first time they've been after you?"

Aerith: ...no.

Yakumo: Not really.

Cloud: They're the Turks.

Aerith: Hmmm...

Yakumo: Who are these Turks people?

Cloud: The Turks are an organization in Shinra. They scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER.

Aerith: This violently? I thought they were kidnapping someone.

Cloud: They're also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, murder... you know.

Aerith: They look like it.

Yakumo: That they do. (Why were they after me this time?)

Cloud: But, why're they after you? There must be a reason, right?

Aerith: No, not really. I think they believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER!

Yakumo: But neither of us will ever join them…

Cloud: Maybe you do. You want to join?

Aerith: I don't know, as Yakumo said... But I don't want to get caught by THOSE people! Or take her away either!

Yakumo: Me too!

Cloud: Then, let's go!

(Aerith and Yakumo follow Cloud. They jump across many rooftops and pieces of debris, heading away from the church. Aerith wasn't as fast as Yakumo and Cloud were for her to catch up to them.)

Aerith: Wait... Wait, I said! Puff... wheeze...Slow... down... Don't leave me...

Yakumo: We won't.

Cloud: Funny...I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER?

Aerith: Oh! You're terrible!

(Cloud laughs.)

Aerith: Hey... Cloud. Were you ever in SOLDIER?

Yakumo: I know you were once one. I feel it within you.

(With that said from Yakumo, Cloud had to tell them.)

Cloud: ... I used to be. How did you guess? Besides Yakumo's powers being real.

Aerith: ...Your eyes. They have a strange glow...

Cloud: That's the sign of those who have been infused with Mako...A mark of SOLDIER. But, how did you know about that?

Aerith: ...Oh, nothing.

Cloud: Nothing...?

Yakumo: Nothing? I thought I told you already, Aerith. How can you forget?

Aerith: Right, nothing! Come on, let's go! Bodyguard!

Yakumo: Ah…Very well then…Let's go, Cloud.

(Cloud continues across the rooftops. Aerith and Yakumo follow him, more closely. Soon Yakumo, Cloud, and Aerith hop down from the rooftops across pieces of debris. They land on a dirt road.)

Yakumo: We're back!

Aerith: Whew! Finally made it off! Now what...

(She looks around, and then scampers forward.)

"Our house is over here. Let's hurry before they get here!"

(Cloud, Yakumo, and Aerith travel through the Sector 5 slums to Aerith's small cottage. They go inside.)

Aerith: We're home, mom.

Yakumo: Sorry to worry you.

(Her mother, Elmyra, walks over.)

Yakumo: This is Cloud, Aerith's and I own bodyguard.

Elmyra: Bodyguard...? You mean you two were followed again!? Are you all right!? You're not hurt, are you!?

Yakumo: Calm down, Mom, we're alright.

Aerith: I'm all right too. I had Cloud with us.

(Elmyra nods.)

Elmyra: Thank you, Cloud.

(She goes upstairs.)

Aerith: So, what are you going to do now?

Yakumo: Yes, please tell us.

Cloud: ...Is Sector 7 far from here? I want to go to Tifa's bar.

Yakumo: Tifa?

Aerith: Is Tifa... a girl?

Cloud: Yeah.

Aerith: A girl... friend?

Cloud and Yakumo: Girlfriend?

(Yakumo didn't know why she said that in being a shocked more to Cloud.)

Aerith: Well, that's... nice. There, there, Yakumo, why do you look so shocked in hearing this? I was only playing. Let's see, Sector 7? I'll show you the way.

Cloud: You gotta be kidding. Why do you want to put yourself or Yakumo in danger again?

Yakumo: It's okay.

Aerith: I'm used to it. Yakumo tires to watch out from her surrounds when I'm not around her.

(Yakumo felt a shame to feeling caught into danger time to time.)

Cloud: Used to it!? …Well, don't know... getting help from a girl...Or girls…

Yakumo: Well, we know, Cloud…

(She makes an amusedly angry gesture.)

Aerith: A girl! What do you mean by that!? You expect me to just sit by and listen, after hearing you say something like that!?

(She calls upstairs.)

Aerith: Mom! I'm taking Cloud to Sector 7. I'll be back in a while.

(Elmyra comes downstairs.)

Elmyra: But dear... I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind. I wish Yakumo was more like you. But if you must go, why don't you go tomorrow? It's getting late now.

Yakumo: Yeah, you're right, mom.

Aerith: She always knows what's best for our safety at times.

Elmyra: Aerith. Yakumo. Please go and make the bed.

(Aerith goes upstairs as Yakumo sets the bed for Cloud to sleep in for the night. Cloud speaks to Elmyra.)

Elmyra: That glow in your eyes... you're from SOLDIER, right?

Cloud: Yeah. Rather I used to be...

Elmyra: …I don't know how to say this, but...Would you please leave here, tonight? Without telling Aerith and Yakumo?

(Cloud goes upstairs. Aerith meets him, same with Yakumo who overheard Elmyra saying for Cloud to leave without her or her step sister to know about it.)

Yakumo: Cloud…

Cloud: You heard us?

Yakumo: Yes…

Aerith: You need to go through Sector 6 to get to Sector 7. Sector 6 is a little. It's dangerous so you'd better get some rest tonight."

(Cloud walks toward the bedroom door.)

Aerith: Cloud...

(He turns to her.)

Aerith: Good night. Good night, Yakumo.

(She goes downstairs.)

Cloud: Oh, man...

(Cloud goes to bed for Yakumo for some reason had trouble sleeping, so she had to go talk to someone besides Aerith this time, but Cloud. He dreams, we presume for her to sense out to be thinknig about her, meaning that Cloud was thinking about her.)

"...Seem pretty tired..."

Cloud: ….!?

"I haven't slept in a bed like this ...in a long time."

Cloud: ...Oh, yeah.

"Ever since that time."

(The scene fades in. Cloud is lying on a bed in a one-room house. A woman is in the room, working in the kitchen area. She stops and walks toward him talking about Yakumo out of nowhere for her quietly hear.)

"My, how you've grown."

"I'll bet the girls never leave you alone."

Cloud: …Not really.

(She paces a bit.)

"...I'm worried about you."

"There are a lot of temptations in the city..."

"I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend."

Cloud: ...I'm all right.

"You should have..."

"An older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you."

"I think that would be the perfect type for you."

Cloud: I'm not interested.

(The scene fades back in. Cloud is lying on a bed on the second floor of Aerith's house, and the other being Yakumo's to go near the door where Cloud was staying in. Aerith is in the next room.)

Cloud: ...I must've fallen asleep.

(He gets up.)

Cloud: Sector 7's past Sector 6... I should be all right by myself...

(He sneaks past Aerith's room and goes downstairs. He was about to exit the house, leaving Aerith behind. However Yakumo was standing near the door to see Cloud was leaving them without at least saying good-bye to them.)

Cloud: Ah! Yakumo?

Yakumo: Oh! Cloud! Sorry, I didn't know you were awake.

Cloud: …What are you doing awake?

(Yakumo was feeling upset to tell him.)

Yakumo: I couldn't sleep, thought I can talk to you to help me go back to sleep. You know…?

Cloud: Is it because about of me leaving?

Yakumo: It's more than that. Please? Can we talk?

(Cloud takes Yakumo back to the other room for them to talk to each other along in one room.)

Yakumo: Listen, what I did in having powers in knowing who you are and spying on you…I didn't mean it. I just needed who you people were; now I do. You guys are trying to stop SOLIDERS and to bring safety in our world. I know everything. But with you, with Aerith hiring you to protect her and me a lot…I hope I'm not bothering you. Because I had to save you for saving me first. It just what I am…Please don't hate me!

(With Yakumo flinching thinking that Cloud would do something to her, he walks over to patting her o the head to saying this to her instead.)

Cloud: I don't hate you. Why would I?

Yakumo: Really?

Cloud: … For some reason, I feel like I can trust you more. You step-sister seem to care about your safety more than herself. I can see why. Thank you for saving me.

Yakumo: And thank you too.

(The two stare at each other to pack her things to leave a note to Elmyra and Aerith to tell them not to worry about them, for she wanted to go with Cloud. Since Aerith might be following them later on.)

Cloud: What are you doing?

Yakumo: Please. Take me with you. I want to help you out some more and your friends. I'll pay you a lot for protecting me-!

(Cloud stops Yakumo from there.)

Cloud: I…I don't need payment from you, that much…

Yakumo: Huh?

Cloud: Your powers are great. What else do your EPS-like Materia can do?

Yakumo: Well…I can sense things out from someone's feelings, watch on what they're thinking, feel out someone's other powers of Materia, can make a powerful defense spell because I learn that own my own, plus to healing people pretty well like Aerith, and upgrade weapons. Like shields, armor, weapons, and a bit of magic.

(On Yakumo just said about her powers in doing other things were true, for Cloud to believe that already. Just like that almost so quickly since they just met.)

Cloud: In that case…You'll follow a few rules as payment if you go with me.

Yakumo: Really? What might these rules be?

Cloud: Heal others, protect, upgrade to our powers and items we need to use, and stay close to me at all times. If anything seems to be dangerous, run away and hide. Do as I say. When I tell you to do something to keep away from a battle I might have to face, you do that.

(Yakumo understood those conditions from Cloud if she was willing to go with him.)

Yakumo: Very well, I can do that. Thank you again, Cloud.

(Cloud stood around looking shy for him to leave Yakumo's home to go with her quietly out of the house together.)

Cloud: Then I'm in your hands. Let's get going.

Yakumo: Okay, see you later, Mom. And, Cloud, if Aerith shows up, this was her decision to tag along. So don't blame her.

(A little heads up for Cloud to know 'if' Aerith does show up. As the two leave, they make their way around the area for some of people were still working or at home sleeping through the late night. And what did they know for Yakumo being right, she was. Aerith appears after following them to sneaking out of her home as well.)

Cloud: Aerith?

Yakumo: I warned you, didn't I?

Aerith: You two are up bright and early. At least you're guarding Yakumo the most for me to watch.

Cloud: How could I ask you to go along when I knew it would be dangerous? Yakumo would be worried about you.

Yakumo: Aerith, he's right. You better head back to watch over Mom.

Aerith: Are you done? Both of you?

(Cloud smooths his hair.)

Cloud: You have to go through the slum in Sector 6 to get to Tifa's 7th Heaven. I'll take you there. Come on! Just stay close like Yakumo is.

Yakumo: It's better since I'll warn Cloud quickly of the danger in time. Just be careful when we travel.

Aerith: I'll be fine, really. Lead us, Cloud.

(Aerith runs out. Cloud and Yakumo follow. They cross a highway that has been more or less demolished until they reach an old playground.)

Yakumo: This must be it, right?

Aerith: Yes. The gate to Sector 7's in there.

Cloud: Thanks. I guess this is goodbye. You gonna be all right going home? Your sister is in good hands, she wanted to go with me.

Aerith: Oh no! 'Whatever will I do!?' ...isn't that what you want me to say?

Cloud: I can take you to Sector 7

Aerith: I could do that. But won't I be in your way?

Yakumo: Of course you wouldn't, Aerith.

Cloud: What do you mean in the way?

Aerith: Nothing!

(Aerith puts her hands behind her back and looks up at Cloud.)

Yakumo: What's on your mind now, Aerith? You want to say something; I can see it in your eyes.

Aerith: Can we take a break?

Yakumo: (There is something on her mind. I just know it.)

(She walks to a large, Moogle-shaped children's slide.)

Aerith: I can't believe it's still here.

(She climbs to the top)

Aerith: Yakumo. Cloud. Get over here!

(Both Yakumo and Cloud climb up and sits beside Aerith.)

Yakumo: Like in the old days we use to play here.

Aerith: Good times back then, Yakumo, such good times. Say, Cloud, what rank were you?

Cloud: Rank?

Yakumo: What rank?

Aerith: You know, in SOLDIER.

Cloud: Oh, I was...

(The area goes into solid white, briefly for Yakumo to feel that one out for a few seconds.)

Cloud: First Class.

Yakumo: First class back then? Amazing…

Cloud: Wasn't that great.

Aerith: Just the same as him.

Cloud: The same as whom?

Aerith: My first boyfriend. Probably the only one I really loved.

Yakumo: Oh, I remember him.

Cloud: You were... serious?

(Yakumo remembers who it was, for it was Aerith's boyfriend.)

Aerith: No. But I liked him for a while.

Cloud: I probably knew him. What was his name?

(Aerith shakes her head.)

Aerith: It doesn't really matter.

Yakumo: Soon or later, Aerith, you're going to have to tell him.

(A huge gate opens in the back. A large carriage drawn by a Chocobo comes out. A woman is riding in the back.)

Cloud: Huh? Hey, back there...

(He stands up to see Tifa and for Yakumo to feel out that that was really her in the carriage.)

Cloud: Tifa!?

Yakumo: That's her!?

(The carriage drives out and the gate closes.)

Aerith: That girl in the cart was Tifa? Where was she going? She looked kind of odd...

(She hops down and chases the cart.)

Yakumo: Aerith! Where are you going!?

Cloud: Wait! Yakumo and I can go on alone! You go home!

(She doesn't listen. She chases the carriage. Cloud shakes his head and goes after her with Yakumo to follow him.)

Yakumo: Cloud, we better go get my sister.

Cloud: Just stay with me.

(Yakumo smiles.)

Yakumo: Okay, right behind you.

As Yakumo begins her journey to aiding Cloud along with Aerith tagging along to helping them out too, seems that the three found Tifa. Only she's being taken inside a carriage to somewhere business like on the south side of the area. Seems to be important business people, but of what? For that the three must find out on what they're going into in saving Cloud's childhood friend and why she was taken to whenever she was going to. From the looks of the place it looked really business to be in a very dangerous area. Yakumo can only hope to helping out Cloud to saving her close friend and keeping her step sister safe more than herself to be worried about.


	4. The Honey Bee Inn

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Cloud, Yakumo, and Aerith arrive in Wall Market, busy with the hustle and bustle of people. Aerith runs around, checking things out.)

Aerith: This place is scary in a lot of ways. Especially for a girl. So we've got to find Tifa fast.

Yakumo: And fast. I feel strange just being here already.

(People outside the Honey Bee Inn. Cloud had to ask them if Tifa was inside, for the place looked like a whore house.)

Guard: Welcome! Even unpopular dweebs, like you may meet your destiny here! You looking for a girlfriend too?

Cloud: You know a girl named Tifa?

Guard: Hey, you're pretty fast. Tifa's our newest girl. But, unfortunately, she's having an interview right now. Here at the Honey Bee Inn, it's customary for all the new girls to be taken to Don Corneo's mansion. Don Corneo's a famous dilettante. Now he wants to settle down and is in the market for a bride. So sorry, buddy. The Honey Bee Inn is a private club. Only members can go in. Shoo, shoo.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and Aerith meet the doorman outside of Don Corneo's mansion. Lucky for Yakumo, she felt Tifa out, she was inside alright.)

Yakumo: He's right. She's inside. How are ever going to get in? And that Don guy's in that place.

(So the three asked another guard about Don Corneo himself.)

Guard: This is the mansion of Don Corneo, the most powerful man in Wall Market. Look, the Don's not into men. So don't let me catch you around here again...Hey, and you got two cute ones with you!"

(Aerith pulls Cloud aside for Yakumo moves away.)

Yakumo: Ew! Like I would end up in there…!

Aerith: Hey, this looks like the Don's mansion. I'll go take a look. I'll tell Tifa about you. Just protect Yakumo for me.

(Aerith almost went back there.)

Yakumo: Stop her, Cloud!

(And so he does.)

Cloud: No! You can't!

(She comes back.)

Aerith: Why?

Yakumo: What do you think why? Please don't do that again.

Cloud: She's right. You DO know...what kind of...place this is, don't you?

Aerith: Then, what am I supposed to do? You two want to go in with me? I don't think Yakumo could handle people like them.

Yakumo: Aerith, I'm fine if we stick together.

Cloud: Well being a man, that'll be pretty hard. Besides if I bust in there, it'll cause too much commotion.

Cloud: But, I just can't let either of you two go in alone... Oh, man...First, we'll need to find out if Tifa's alright...

Aerith: Cloud, why don't you dress up like a girl? It's the only way.

(Yakumo jumps in to say something.)

Yakumo: Both and Aerith and I will go in!

Cloud: WHAT!?

Yakumo: Go tell the man.

(Aerith speaks to the doorman.)

Aerith: Just wait. I've got a sister I want to bring with me.

Cloud: Aerith! I can't...

Yakumo: Should we at least plan this out first?

Aerith: You ARE worried about Tifa, aren't you? Then come on, hurry! We'll let ourselves in for you to go in with us to take care of the rest.

Cloud: …I guess so…

Yakumo: Good idea!

Cloud: But, Yakumo.

Yakumo: It's good. I'm fine doing it because you'll be by my side in protecting me, saving Tifa, and keeping my sister safe. I'll do it. I know you want to save your friend very much.

Cloud: Very well, but let's get you dress first. Don't know if you two would look good looking like that.

(For Aerith and Yakumo need a make-over, while Cloud will sneak in later on. As the sequence of events follows, in which Aerith and Yakumo get their various feminine items going for Cloud to be dragged into this.)

Aerith: We can do this, Yakumo; we just need to look good.

Yakumo: As long as you and I can do this, we can save Tifa. Cloud will stop that man too. Time for a make-over for us. Like we use to do when we were kids.

Aerith: Indeed, good times. Alight then!

(They first go to the dress shop and speak to the clerk.)

Aerith: Excuse me! I'd like to get some dresses.

Clerk: Umm, it might take a little time. Will that be all right?

Aerith: What's the problem?

Clerk: Well, my father, the owner, has been in a slump lately. You see, he makes all the dresses.

Aerith: And, where is your father?

Clerk: He's probably plastered at the bar.

Aerith: So... You're saying we can't get a dress unless we do something about your father?"

Clerk Yes. I'm sorry. He's caused so much trouble."!" You'd help me bring him back?

Aerith: Well, if don't do something, we don't get a dress, right?

Clerk: Really!? Please help my crazy old dad. I just don't know what to do anymore...

Aerith: All right, we'll do something. Let's go, Cloud! Yakumo!

Yakumo: Duties to run before doing something. This should be fun.

(They head to the bar and speak to a man seated at the bar. Yakumo sense one person out, he was the clerk's father alright.)

Yakumo: There he is.

Aerith: Let me handle this. Excuse us; are you the father of the girl at the Clothing Store?

Father: I own the Clothes Shop... but I ain't your father.

Aerith: I didn't say that...

Cloud: Make me some clothes.

Father: I don't make men's clothes. And I don't feel like makin' anything right now.

Aerith: Cloud, you and Yakumo wait over there for a second. I'll try and talk to him.

Yakumo: Why?

Aerith: Trust me.

Father: Why don't you go over there and have something to drink.

(Both Cloud and Yakumo move a side real quick in doing so.)

Yakumo: She got this, Cloud.

(Aerith continues talking through to the man.)

Aerith: You know, mister. He always said that just once, he'd like to see his girlfriend there dress up. So, that's why I wanted a cute dress for my little step sister...

Father: What!? Your sister never wore a dress before!? And this guy never seen her in one!?

Aerith: So, how 'bout it? Will you make one for her to surprise him?

Father: …might be interesting. I was gettin' a little bored just makin' regular clothes. Want to make something nice for the ladies.

Aerith: Then you'll do it for us?

Father: Yeah, all right. For your sister there. Poor girl never got out a lot, huh? How sad. So what kind of dress you want?

Aerith: Something...That feels soft. And something...that shimmers

Father: Hmm, got it. Y'know I got a friend that has the same taste as this young lady. I'll go talk to him.

(They return to the Dress Shop and speak to the owner.)

Clerk: Oh, you're here. It's ready. Go try it on.

(They receive the Silk Dress. Yakumo looks like he is dreading this for Aerith to wear the regular. She steps into the dressing booth and we hear scuffling sounds.)

Yakumo: How do you wear these types of things?

Cloud: Everything alright?

(Cloud looks inside for Aerith to stop him in time.)

Aerith: Whoa! What are you doing!?

Cloud: ! Sorry! (What was I thinking?)

(Cloud moves a side in time before peeping through Yakumo.)

Yakumo: What's going on?

(Aerith peeks in instead.)

Aerith: Nothing… It's still not right. Hmm…A hair style! That's what you need!

(She speaks to the owner.)

Clerk: Umm, I thought you might, so I talked to my friend about getting one. You know the gym? You'll find a lot of people there like you. Go and talk to them.

Yakumo: Huh?

Aerith: Nothing, Yakumo, stay there for us to get more things for you.

Yakumo: Well…If you say so I guess…

Cloud: …'like you'? Aerith, what did you tell him?

Aerith: Does it matter? Anyhow, we got a pretty dress!

Cloud: Okay…Yakumo, stay here. Don't come out until we come back and you're done. We'll get more things for you.

Yakumo: Okay, Cloud. Watch Aerith for me.

(As Yakumo stayed hidden in the clothing store, Cloud and Aerith travel to the gym and speak to the man watching the squat-thrust match. We can only assume it is a man; he appears to be wearing women's clothes.)

She-Male: You the one... Who wants to be cute?

Cloud: Cute?

Aerith: Right. And about the best hair style we need to make a girl look good with...

She-Male: Yeah, I heard. But it'll cost ya.

(A guy stops working out and comes over.)

She-Male: Urrrrgh! Big Bro! The only way you're gonna get cuter is if you can beat the Big Bro!

(The people doing squat thrusts jump out of the ring.)

"That's right!"

"So, you've got to compete with us!"

"You're right. Let's do squats."

"All right! We'll beat you out of this gym!"

Cloud: Are you...?

Aerith: THE beautiful Bro?

(The "Beautiful" Bro speaks.)

She-Male: What? You didn't know? Always running around here saying Big Bro' this, Big Bro' that...Never mind that, come over here.

(The squat thruster steps forward.)

She-Male: No. I'll explain the rules. From the ready position, try to get up, and go back to the ready position. So it's back and forth order. Got it?

Cloud: Got it. Get this over with…

She-Male: Whoever has the most squats at the end of 30 seconds gets the box of hair styles collectors kit.

"I'm not going to lose."

"Big Bro's hair kit's MINE!"

"Just be quiet..."

"It's not fair for you to start right away. So, you want practice?"

Cloud: A little.

She-Male: Then, start practicing!

(Cloud does squats for 30 seconds.)

She-Male: You had 20 squats. Now let's begin the real thing. Start!

(Cloud and Work-Out Boy do squats for 30 seconds.)

She-Male: He had 17 squats and you had 20 squats. You're really something. Okay, I'm a man of my word, here you are.

(He gives Cloud the best hair-style box kit of all the supplies in doing a girl's hair.)

Big Bro: I'm so mad I'm so so so- mad!

(Beautiful Bro punches him across the room.)

She-Male: Shut up! Don't cry just because you lost!

"Uuuhh, Bro's fists of steel cut to the bone!"

(Everyone administers first aid to Big Bro. Cloud and Aerith go to the Materia shop and speak to the owner.)

She-Male: Hey man. Got a minute? I need to talk... man to man.

Cloud: What is it?

She-Male: Really! I really appreciate it...I'm sorry but, young lady? Would you turn the other way, for a second?

Aerith: Why...?

Cloud: ...Aerith.

Aerith: Gosh!

(She turns.)

She-Male: I'm sorry, lady. Now here's the thing. Do you know that vending machine in the inn? I'm itchin' to know what they're selling in it. I just can't ask a girl to go get it. What? Why don't I buy it myself? Well to tell you the truth, I got in a fight with the guy at the inn and can't go there anymore. Come on, so how 'bout it?

Cloud: I'll go.

She-Male: Good, thanks. I'll be waitin' here when you're done."

Aerith: Finished?

(They go to the inn and get a room there. Late that night, Cloud gets out of bed and goes to the vending machine in the hallway.)

Cloud: He means this…Buy the one for 200 Gil.

(He drops in the money. The next morning they go back to the Materia shop)

Cloud: I got it.

She-Male: Oh, really! Hey!

Aerith: Geez.

(She turns.)

She-Male: And, what was it?

(Cloud hands it to him.)

She-Male: A protein drink set. That jerk. I'm gonna do so much more business than him, his head'll spin. Thanks, bud. I'm motivated now. Take this, it's not much...

(He gives Cloud a Diamond Tiara for Yakumo to wear on her hair with the good looks. Next Cloud and Aerith go to the Honeybee Inn. A guy on the path there gives them a members Card. They speak to the bouncer.)

Guard: Hey! Is that a 'Member's Card' I see shining in your hot little hand? Please, come in.

(Aerith waits outside. All the men around the Inn grovel to her...)

Cloud: …Hmm. That's how you'll fool them.

Aerith: ...Hmmmmmmmmm. So that's how you fooled them. Good thing Yakumo's not here…

Cloud: Let's go!

(He goes inside. A girl comes up to him.)

Girl: Poo, I uh, mean, Sir...Hurry...Please choose a room. (Gosh, he's so weird... but then again, they all are.)

Cloud: I'll take this room.

Girl: All right, now all we have to do is enter the room. You're not going to have a change of heart, are you?

Cloud: I'm always alone.

Girl: Alright then. Come on, everyone's waiting.

Cloud: Everyone...?

(There is knocking on the door.)

"Here they are."

"All right, everyone."

"One, two! One, two!"

(Seven or eight men clad in Spandex stampede in...)

"Yeah!"

"One, two! One, two!"

Mukki: Wassup! (Smile, smile, smile...)

Cloud: Oh man...What should I do...? (Crap this could be dangerous…Looks like I'm going to be facing crises all my life...)

Mukki: …heave... pant...Don't be so embarrassed! Loosen up, bubby! …heave... pant...Let's wash off all our sweat and dirt together!

"Wassup!"

(They all move in towards Cloud. The camera pans up to the ceiling so that just the tops of their heads are showing.)

Mukki: Bubby! You're the intimate type, huh!

(Sounds of clothes being removed... Seems that Cloud has no other choice but to get something for Yakumo t wear, making sure it was clean first that it should be.)

Mukki: …heave... pant... Wow! Would ya look at that?

(They all climb into the tub.)

Mukki: Isn't bathing great...? It soothes your heart. How is it, bubby! Feels good, huh?

Cloud: It hurts.

Mukki: You'll get used to it. Try counting to ten.

Cloud: Ten...Nine...

Mukki: Hey bubby, how old are you?

Cloud: Eight...Twenty one...

Mukki: You're less than half my age. I'm so jealous. So how 'bout it...? Do you wanna join my "Young bubby's" group?

Cloud: ...Seven...Six...Maybe in another life.

Mukki: Well, if that's how you feel... too bad. We have a trip planned at a cabin out in the country.

Cloud: Five...Four...Three...Two... One...Alright, that's ten. I'm gettin' out.

(Cloud was kind of freaking out, but it had to be done. For some reason, he was thinking about Yakumo on his mind that helps him get it through.)

Mukki: Why don't you stick around and play a bit? Daddy's so lonely...

(They all pile out.)

Mukki: Bubby! This is important to me. Here's a memento of our time together!

(He gives you the Bikini Briefs.)

Mukki: Hope we meet again! Whether you have a date or not, let's hang out as friends.

(They all run out of the room. Looks like Cloud got some underwear for Yakumo to wear in being cute looking to picture her in it for a few seconds. At least it's clean.)

Cloud: This is SOME underwear... Is Yakumo supposed to wear this...? Well, if it's for us to save Tifa...I guess there's no way around. I hope she's okay with this. (Never coming in this room again…!)

(He leaves the room. Cloud enters. The Honeybee closes and locks the door behind them. Leaves the other room quietly for Cloud ducks into the next one being the dressing room for the Honeybees and speaks to them. Repeatedly.)

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..."

"Ohhh, I just can't seem to lose weight. Hmm, hmm, hmm..."

"Sir! You can't come in here."

"(Yuk... A pervert...)"

"Eyaah!"

"Don't!"

"Paste, paste, paste..."

"(Oh God... here's another one of those guys. You know, the delicate type. Just ignore him, just ignore him.)"

"Fluff, fluff, fluff..."

"(Hmm! I guess he doesn't realize his position. I feel sorry for him. Just ignore him, just ignore him.)"

"Pita, pita, pita..."

"(God, what a pest! All right, get out of here! You dog...)"

"(That's it; I'll name him 'pooch'.)"

"Mix, mix, mix..."

"(What should I do... Is he following me? Really? What if he follows me home...?)"

"(Poochy'll do it, I'm sure of it...)"

"Shake, shake, shake..."

"(You think he's after me? Really? This guy makes me sick... And his eyes are weird too...)"

"(Yeah, don't hurt these guys' feelings. Let's at least say 'hi' to him.")

"Uhh... Hel... Hello."

"What a nice day, today."

Cloud: By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Cloud, a jack of all trades."

"Oh, yeah...? Welcome, Cloud."

"(Gross! Don't get carried away, remember your name is 'Pooch!')"

"Take care... Cloud."

"Oh my! (...You're still here? Oh well, good timing anyway.)"

"Hey, what do you think about me?"

Cloud: Whatever...

"Oh my! Are you embarrassed? (Man! Why are you so moody...?)"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm... hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm... hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm..."

"Phew... ...it's so tiring."

"Oh!"

(Cloud exits the dressing room. He takes a peek through the keyholes of some occupied doors. Behind the first one, The Lovers Room...Behind the other door, The Queen's Room... Lightning flashes... a guy in a tub... another standing... one is dressed as a king.)

...The wind's calm now... It's the curse of the resurrected Satan... Our beloved Queen does not awaken... The time is ripe... A legend has been passed on through generations...

Psst... (Hey, shouldn't we stop him soon?)

...whisper... whisper... (We have a luncheon with President Shinra...)

Psst... (You tell him...)

Psst... (I can't tell him...)

Psst... (Come on! Oh, well...)

A legend has been passed on through generations...the sought after Promised Land...

Psst... (I'm so disgusted with the President.)

...One with Blue Eyes...

Psst...(It's like this every time we have a business trip to Midgar.)

...and a Great White Sword on his back...

(We come all the way to Midgar, just for this...)

... Will not lead to the Promised Land...

Psst... (What're you complaining about? You're just holding the lights. I've gotta wear this heavy armor!)

Psst... (I know, I know... but it's all part of the job.)

Psst... (Oh yeah, did you hear? The President's wife found out about this little hobby of his.)

Psst... (Ha, ha... No way, that's the first I've heard of it.)

Psst... (Oh, looks like he's done. Man, I'm glad!)

Geez! Mr. President! I mean, Your Majesty...

(Smacking sounds.)

Ohhh... I'm sorry. Please remove the ancient curse!

(Cloud stops peeking and chooses a room. He then speaks to the honeybee.)

Girl: I'm so sorry...There are a lot of 'adult' things going on...For your inconvenience, please take this, okay?

(She gives Cloud the Lingerie only because she either knew that Cloud had a woman, or she liked him to let him have for be remembered by.)

Cloud: What, this rag? For me!? I just don't get it. Now I know Yakumo wouldn't wear anything like this. Would she…?

(He then goes into the Honeybee dressing room again and speaks to a Honeybee again but to get it over with.)

"..."

Cloud: If I were to dress up like a woman...Then I've got too really prepare carefully. Seems like I could get some makeup here to give to Yakumo. Aerith can do the rest for her. She owes me a lot for doing this, I worried about Yakumo more in doing this with her sister.

Cloud: I have a favor to ask of you. Can you let me borrow some makeup to give to my girlfriend please?

"...paste, paste, paste..."

"Oh... my..."

(He leaves the Honeybee Inn. The bouncer sees him, at least he got some good makeup that'll be enough to put on Yakumo and Aerith to take with him.)

"Uh, sir! It's almost closing time...So, please remember any personal belongings."

(The people outside the Inn are ogling Aerith.)

"Uuuuuh! I want flowers too! But, I get so nervous in front of cute girls..."

"It just seems more natural to get cautious..."

Aerith: Hey! Cloud!

(They scatter and Aerith rejoins. They go to the cafe and sit down.)

"Yes, what will you have?"

Cloud: Hmm...One Today's Special.

"Comin' up! In this store, you pay first. It'll be 70 Gil.

(He pays.)

"Thank you. Just a second."

(He gives him a plate.)

"There you go. Enjoy."

(He eats, likes it, and the man gives Cloud a coupon for it.)

"Thank you. Here's an item coupon for the Pharmacy. You can exchange it for one item there. We're out of coupons, so we stopped giving them away. Watch for our NEXT promotion!"

(He gives you the Coupon. They go to the Pharmacy and speak to the clerk.)

"Whoa! Why don't you say something, if you're standing there? Oh, you have a coupon. Then please select any one medicine you like."

(Cloud gets the medicine, being digestive.)

"Here you are."

(He gives him the Digestive. They go to the bar and speak to the guy in the bathroom.)

"HEY... someone's IN here... Don't look! What... urk...

(Cloud gives the man the medicine.)

"Huh? You'll really give me some? Thanks. Phew, I feel better now. This is for your kindness."

Cloud: Let's go back. Yakumo's waiting for us.

Aerith: Yes. It's time.

(She gives you the Sexy Cologne. They go to the Dress Shop.)

Aerith: We're back, Yakumo. Are you going to finish changing? Cloud, stay out here.

Cloud: …I am…

(Yakumo was about done.

Yakumo: Okay... I'm ready

(She steps into the dressing booth and gets dressed. Aerith think it made her look cute, as Cloud was stunned from her beauty. From wearing a white hair band, brown and black tank top, with a white dress, with black pants underneath, a belt, and sandals, goes with someone sweet on her. Has her long orange hair down with ponytails in the front for the two, a big bow on her back side, a purple necklace, blue dress with some white inside, long white gloves, a red bow on front, long white socks, and black shoes. Thanks to those two, they got Yakumo to looking really good.)

Father: Hmm, not bad. This may be a new business for me.

Yakumo: Oh! Am I that good?

Aerith: Aw, so cute! My little sister!

Yakumo: Aw, thank you, Aerith. It does look nice on me. What do you think of me in this, Cloud?

(Leaving Cloud to be speechless.)

Cloud: You look…I mean…Wow…!

Aerith: Aw, he's turning red. He likes you.

Yakumo: Aerith!

Clerk: Yeah, you're right. Should we try it? Thanks for showing us something new. My father's got his motivation back now. So the dress is on the house.

Aerith: Walk more nicely like... this. Ms. Yakumo.

Cloud: What do you mean 'nicely'? Yakumo looks good in a dress…

(Yakumo walks around to see and feel how it looks like on her.)

Yakumo: Looks and feels nice.

Aerith: Oh you're so cute, Yakumo. Aaah, I want one. Do you have one that'll look good on me too? It's my turn.

Clerk: How's this?

Father: How about that one?

Clerk: Father, what are you talking about? This one's much better.

Clerk: No, what are you saying? This one.

(Aerith picks a dress.)

Aerith: ...I want THIS one.

(Everyone is surprised.)

Aerith: I'm going to go change.

(She goes to the dressing booth, then stops and turns around.)

Aerith: ...No peeking!

(She changes into quite a provocative red dress.)

Aerith: So? How do I look?

Yakumo: Aw, we're like twin Cinderella's going to the ball together to wearing something nice, huh Cloud?

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Cloud: It's alright…

Aerith: Oh, you're no fun!

Yakumo: I'm sure it's good on you.

Cloud: We should get going.

(The three were ready. Aerith and Yakumo t getting in saving Tifa, and Cloud to sneak inside to stopping the Don person, as Yakumo gives something to feel out for Cloud to sense out once she taps him on the head once.)

Yakumo: Here, Cloud.

(Cloud felt out what Yakumo was seeing.)

Cloud: What did you do to me?

Yakumo: I lend you some of my powers. You see what I'm doing to making sure all three of us our safe, where we go you follow from behind and save us all. You'll get there before any dirty men have their way with us. I'm sure you'll come to my rescue.

Aerith: Amazing, isn't it?

(Cloud could tell.)

Cloud: Incredible.

Aerith: Alright! Ready, Yakumo?

Yakumo: Ready, Aerith, let's go save Tifa.

(They go to the Don's mansion and speak to the doorman.)

Guard: Damn! Your friend's hot, too! Come in, come in! Two ladies coming through!

(They enter the mansion. A receptionist speaks to them, for Cloud stays behind them from a bit.)

Boss: Hey, ladies. I'll go and let the Don know you're here. Wait here. Don't go wandering around...

Aerith: Now's our chance. Let's find Tifa.

Yakumo: Yes, let's go. Okay, Cloud, go in when no one's looking. Good luck.

Cloud: You two be careful.

Yakumo: We will.

(Cloud goes upstairs and through a door for Aerith and Yakumo to go in first, he follows the, quietly. Yakumo comes in and out quickly from the torture chamber. Aerith follows. They see Tifa there, dressed like...a slut, to be blunt about it.)

Yakumo: Is that Tifa?

Aerith: ...Tifa? Nice to meet you. I'm Aerith. Cloud's told me a lot about you.

Tifa: …And you are you two? Hey you guys are the one with Cloud in the park...

Aerith: Right, with Cloud.

Yakumo: He's with us to come to our rescue. I'm Yakumo, and this is my step older sister Aerith here to save you.

Tifa: Oh...

Aerith: Don't worry. We just met. It's nothing.

Tifa: What do you mean, 'Don't worry'... about what? No, don't misunderstand. Cloud and I grew up together.

Yakumo: We know, Cloud told us.

Aerith: Poor Cloud, having to stand here and listen to both of us calling him nothing.

(She turns to Cloud.)

Aerith: Right, Yakumo?

Yakumo: Yeah…Listen, Cloud will come for us. Just stay quiet until then.

Tifa: I'm glad he's okay. Thanks for telling me that, you guys.

(Seems that Cloud heard it all for Tifa to know that, he hides in the vent to wait to make his move and moving around inside.)

Yakumo: Could you tell us what happen to you?

Tifa: When we got back from the Number 5 reactor, there was this weird man. So Barret caught him and squeezed some information out of him.

Yakumo: That's when the Don's name popped up.

Tifa: Right, Don Corneo. Barret told me to leave the leech alone...But something's been bothering me.

Aerith: I see. So you wanted to get the story straight from Corneo's mouth.

Tifa: So I made it here, but now I'm in a bind. Corneo is looking for a bride. Every day, he gets three girls, chooses one of them, and then...and, well...Anyway, I have to be the girl... or I'm out for tonight.

(Aerith turns.)

Aerith: If you know the three girls, there's no problem, right?

Yakumo: We'll be fine.

Tifa: I guess so, but...

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud? He's good in coming to our later.

(She turns to Tifa.)

Aerith: Do you trust me? Trust us?

Tifa: Yes. Thanks, Ms. Aerith. And thank you too, Yakumo.

Aerith: Please call me Aerith.

(A voice from upstairs.)

"He-y!"

(The receptionist is at the top of the stairs.)

"It's time, ladies. The Don is waiting!"

(He goes back upstairs.)

"I told ya not to wander around... I tell ya; women nowadays...Hurry up, will ya!"

(Cloud talks to Yakumo through her telepathic mind.)

Cloud: Yakumo, we're good?

Yakumo: Yeah, we're going in so follow us. By the way…I probably don't need to ask but the other girl is…other cross dressers.

Tifa: Not that we know of. What? Did Cloud dress up into one?

(Cloud ignores that part and kept on moving.)

Yakumo: Ah! No…!

(Tifa and Aerith laugh from that joke.)

Tifa: You're right, there was no need...

(She faces Aerith.)

Aerith: ...to ask that.

(They all go upstairs to the Don's room...With Cloud climbing through the vent quietly without making too many noises for anyone else to hear, Yakumo, Aerith, and Tifa enter the Don's room. He is seated at a desk, with a flunky on either side.)

Kotch: All right, ladies!Line up in front of the Don!

(They line up in a row and Cloud listens in and watches.)

Don Corneo: Hmmm! Good, splendid!

(He jumps over his desk and checks out Aerith.)

Don Corneo: Now, let's see... Which girl should I choose? Hmm- hmm-!

(He checks out Yakumo, who tries to face away from the man.)

Don Corneo: This one?

(He checks out Tifa.)

Don Corneo: Or this one?

(He checks out Yakumo again.)

Don Corneo: Woo-hoo, I've made up my mind! My choice for tonight is...

(Drum roll sound...Don Corneo picks Yakumo...)

Don Corneo: This healthy-looking girl!

(Cloud: What!? Not her!)

Tifa: Yakumo!?

Aerith: I didn't except for that to happen…

Yakumo: Wa-! wait a sec! I mean, uh, please wait a moment!

Don Corneo: Woo-hoo! I love chickies who play hard to get! Yeowza!"

(Don turns to his flunkies.)

Don Corneo: You can have the other ones!

Yakumo: Aerith! Tifa! Help me out here!

"Yes, sir! Thank you sir!"

(He turns to Yakumo the girl he chose.)

Don Corneo: Well then, shall we go my pretty?

(He leads the girl he chose into the bedroom... For Don takes Yakumo to the next room.)

(Yakumo: Cloud! Help me!)

(Sensing within Aerith and Tifa's eyes, they know that they'll come back for her and Cloud will be right behind her in no time. So she goes along with Don hopefully they don't do it. Don Corneo and the girl he chose are sitting in his extravagantly and tastelessly decorated bedroom. It smacks of 'Love Hotel'.)

Don Corneo: Ah, we're finally alone...All right, pussycat... Come to daddy!

Yakumo: Cloud…

(Cloud: Yakumo, stay strong…! Hold on!)

(Yakumo reluctantly comes to the bed... She knows that Cloud made it in the room to come crashing in anytime soon.)

Don Corneo: You're so cute; I never get tired of looking at you. Do you like me, too?

Yakumo: Of course! (Not really…! Sorry.)

Don Corneo: You don't like me? There isn't someone else, is there?

Yakumo: No, only you…?

Don Corneo: You sure do know how to make a guy feel good! Then wh... what do you want to DO?

Yakumo: Whatever YOU want, daddy. (This isn't happening!)

Don Corneo: Oh man! I can't stand it! All right, then...

(He hops forward on the bed like a frog...)

Don Corneo: Give me a kiss! A KISS!

Yakumo: (Oh, no…) All right...

(Yakumo moves to kiss him... pulls back... moves forward again...!)

Don Corneo: Come on. Don't be shy…

(Cloud got mad to grab hold of a rat inside the vent with him, the rage within somehow cut through to falling down into Don's room, on his bed, and places a rat on his lips to kissing its butt instead. He looks to freak out and spit out the after taste to being gross out. Yakumo knew Cloud would come to her rescue.)

Yakumo: Cloud!

Cloud: You okay?

Yakumo: I'm fine thanks to you.

(Yakumo was alright for Cloud to smile a little, he did have something for her deep down.)

Cloud: That's good.

Don Corneo: Ah! Rat germs! Gross!

Tifa: Ju-st a minute!

(Tifa and Aerith then break in.)

Yakumo: Tifa! Aerith! Thank God you both came!

Aerith: Of course we did.

(Cloud points his sword at Don's face.)

Cloud: Sorry, but she's with me. She's doesn't really like you.

(The three remove their clothing to looking back to normal on what they were wearing.)

Don Corneo: What!? A man!? What's goin' on?

Cloud: Trying to kiss this girl, unforgivable…! If you think that rat's butt was one thing to kiss…

Don Corneo: Why? WHY? WHY? Why can't I!?

(Cloud faces away. He turns toward Don.)

Cloud: Because I'm gonna have to use that mouth of yours to give me some information!

Don Corneo: She's has a boyfriend!? You tricked me! Somebody get in here NOW!

Cloud: Unfortunately, no one'll be comin' to help.

Tifa: Shut up, we're asking the questions now...What did your assistants find out? Talk! If you don't tell us...

(Cloud puts a foot up on the bed.)

Cloud: …I'll chop them off.

(Don jumps.)

Don Corneo: No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!

Tifa: So... talk.

Yakumo: Or we'll make you kiss another rat's butt since you're a virgin.

(Yakumo laughs with the other two girls joining in, for Cloud to see her to her looking cute when she does.)

Don Corneo: …I made 'em find out where the man with the gun-arm was. But that's what I was ordered to do.

Tifa: By whom?

Don Corneo: No-! If I told you that, I'd be killed!

Tifa: Talk! If you don't tell us...

(Aerith puts her foot up on the bed.)

Aerith: ...I'll rip them off.

Don Corneo: Waaaaah-! It was Heidegger of Shinra! Heidegger, the head of Public Safety Maintenance!

Cloud: The head of Public Safety Maintenance?

(Yakumo remembers that man.)

Yakumo: The man that you three were after?

Tifa: Did you say the Shinra!? What are they up to!? Talk! If you don't tell us...

(Tifa puts her foot up on the bed.)

Tifa: I'll smash them.

Don Corneo: ...You're serious, aren't you... ...oh boy, oh boy, oh boy… I'm not fooling around here either, you know. Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE, and want to infiltrate their hideout. And they're really going to crush them...literally. By breaking the support holding up the plate above them.

(Tifa steps back.)

Tifa: Break the support!?

Don Corneo: You know what's going to happen? The plate'll go PING and everything's gonna go BAMMM! I heard their hideout's in the Sector 7 Slums...I'm just glad it's not here in Sector 6.

Yakumo: They're going to do what!?

Tifa: They're going to wipe out the Sector 7 Slums!?

(She turns to Cloud.)

Tifa: Cloud, will you come with me to Sector 7?

Cloud: Of course, Tifa.

Yakumo: If Cloud's going, then I'm going too. I want to help out.

(They all stand at the foot of the bed.)

Don Corneo: Just a second!

Cloud: Shut up!

(Yakumo slaps Don in the face really hard.)

Don Corneo: Ow! What did I do!?

Aerith: Yakumo?

Yakumo: Oh! Well, I had to…He came on to me!

Aerith: You did the right thing.

Don Corneo: No wait, it'll only take a second. How do you think scum like me feels when they babble on about the truth?

Cloud: They're sure they'll win.

Don Corneo: Woo-hoo! Right! But…Doesn't matter either way now, so…bye, bye.

Yakumo: You guys! Move away! It's a trap!

(But it was too late. He flips a switch and Cloud, Aerith, Yakumo, and Tifa fall through a trap door to the sewer below...With the four falling down to who knows where to as Don tricked them to beating them by cheating after getting the answers out of him. But at least Cloud saved Yakumo from getting kissed by that sicko Don just in time, to what happens next, the four have to save the area before it goes up in flames with everyone in it by the President Shinra's doing.)


	5. Barret Wallace

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Somewhere else in the area of a nice looking building, there was another type. Heidegger approaches President Shinra's desk in the Shinra building that it was. Reeve stands by the desk.)

President Shinra: How are the preparations going?

Heidegger: Ha, ha, ha! Smoothly, very smoothly! I assigned the Turks to this.

Reeve: President! Are we really going to do this? Simply destroy a group with only a few members...

President Shinra: What's the problem, Reeve? You want out?

(He gets up from his desk and walks around to the front, by Reeve.)

Reeve: ...No. But, as head of the Urban Development Department, I have been involved in the building and running of Midgar. That's why...

Heidegger: Reeve, you should flush those personal problems in the morning!

Reeve: The Mayor's against this anyway...

(Heidegger shrugs.)

Heidegger: Mayor? He just sits in his building all day feeding his face! You still call that a Mayor?

(He faces the President and salutes.)

Heidegger: Now if you'll excuse me, sir!

(He leaves. Reeve follows after him a few steps, then stops, his arm outstretched.)

President Shinra: You're tired. Why don't you take a couple of days off and go somewhere.

(Reeve exits.)

President Shinra: We'll destroy Sector 7 and report that AVALANCHE did it. Then we'll send in the rescue operation care of Shinra, Inc...Heh, heh, heh...this is perfect.

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, and Aerith fall down a chute, landing in a sewer. Cloud gets up and walks over to Yakumo.)

Cloud: You alright?

(Yakumo stands up.)

Yakumo: Yeah. Thanks for saving me earlier.

(Cloud's face turns red.)

Cloud: It's no trouble…Thanks for lending me your powers to lead me to you, Tifa, and Aerith.

Yakumo: You're welcome. I knew you would come for us in the end.

Cloud: I'm glad that sick Don didn't kiss you.

Yakumo: Huh?

Cloud: Nothing…

(He walks over to Aerith and Tifa.)

Cloud: You alright?

Aerith: I'm okay.

Tifa: Man! This is terrible.

Aerith: Well, the worst is over...

(They hear a loud rumbling. Cloud looks around...)

Aerith: Maybe not...

(Yakumo senses danger within the sewers, they weren't the only four.)

Yakumo: Something here! It's feels powerful!

Cloud: Get ready. Yakumo, stay close to me! Aid us when needed!

(Yakumo gets behind Cloud as he, Tifa, and Aerith prepare to fight with some type of creature standing in their way.)

Tifa: Get ready!

Aerith: Here we go!

(Boss battle with Apps. From this creature using water attacks, as Yakumo uses her powers in making a shield to guarding the three in time. It was really powerful. Tifa goes at with her beat rush move, Cloud with his killer slashing sword skills, and Aerith hits hard in using her staff. Working as a team takes skills in winning any battle. Fire and ice seems to weaken it, allow the that thing to get hurt more and lick at them being really gross to remove the spits off of them; she heals them very well to keep on fighting even more without giving us as Cloud finishes the creature Apps up with his Braver move and ends it. Time for them to get out of the sewers to keep moving forward.)

Yakumo: We did it? (My powers are getting better and better.)

Aerith: Amazing, Yakumo! Thanks for aiding us! You're becoming better like me!

Yakumo: You think so? What do you think, Cloud? Was I useful?

(Cloud was amazed by Yakumo's skills, still too shy to admit it, but she could tell from feeling him out.)

Cloud: Impressing.

(With the step sisters looking happy in winning their battle, Tifa was worried about the others.)

Tifa: It's too late...Marlene...Barret...the people of the slums.

Aerith: Don't give up, never give up hope. It's not easy to destroy the pillar, right?

Tifa: ...Yeah...You're right! We still have time.

Yakumo: Let's go. There's still time to do what needs to be done. I feel them out, let's go.

(They work their way out of the sewer, arriving at the Train Graveyard, a vast wasteland of broken trains and rubble. Yakumo notices Cloud was hurt from landing down hard for saving her life from her shoulder to bleed out.)

Yakumo: Oh, no! Cloud, you're bleeding!

Cloud: This? It's nothing.

Yakumo: It is! Stay still. Let me heal you.

Cloud: No, it's fine.

Yakumo: No excuses.

(Yakumo begins to use her ESP to heal Cloud's wound to making it feel better, for Tifa was amazed from it and Aerith loved that work.)

Tifa: Incredible…

Aerith: She always does what needs to be done in caring for others. Cloud seems to grow a liking to Yakumo.

Tifa: I know Cloud, and he doesn't hide his feelings too well from others.

(The two girls laugh, and Cloud looks better for Yakumo to be happy about.)

Yakumo: There, all done. It didn't look too serious. How are you feeling, Cloud?

Cloud: You shouldn't have…

Yakumo: But I wanted to. We're a team after all.

(Cloud had to say this to Aerith, thinking it was a big deal to her and Yakumo to be in all of this but they really wanted to help him out.)

Cloud: Aerith. I got you mixed up in all of this...

Aerith: Don't tell me to go home.

(Yakumo felt something out to see for herself.)

Yakumo: I feel something out from afar, I think…

(Tifa looks around.)

Tifa: Let's see...If we can just get past the trains that are lit up, we should be able to get out of here.

Yakumo: That could work.

(They climb over and through the trains in the Graveyard until they reach the Reactor Tower. Several people are milling around the base of it, and we hear noises of shooting from above.)

Tifa: We made it! The pillar's standing!

Cloud: Wait! You hear something...above us?

Yakumo: He's right! I hear it too!

Aerith: ...gun fire?

(Yakumo feels and hears where it was coming from.)

Yakumo: Up there!

(The view goes up forward to show the tower, slowly panning upward, until we see the top of the tower. Guns are blazing. At the top, we see a flash of gunfire, and then someone falls twenty stories down to land at the base of the tower. It's Wedge. Cloud dashes over and kneels by him. Yakumo was horrified to see someone fall down like that; she felt that he wasn't going to make it.)

Yakumo: No!

Cloud: Wedge! You all right!?

Wedge: …Cloud...You remembered...My name. Barret's up top. ...help him...An' Cloud...Sorry, I wasn't any help.

(Cloud, after a silent pause, stands.)

Yakumo: He didn't make it, Cloud…I'm so sorry…

(Yakumo was upset, even harder on both Cloud and Tifa as well.)

Cloud: I'm going up! Aerith! You look after Wedge.

(Tifa walks to Aerith.)

Tifa: Aerith, do me a favor. I have a bar called '7th Heaven' in this neighborhood. There's a little girl named Marlene there...

(Aerith nods.)

Aerith: Don't worry. I'll put her somewhere safe.

Tifa: It's dangerous here! Everyone get away from the pillar, quickly! Everyone get out of Sector 7!

(They all scatter. Cloud and Tifa climb the tower.)

Aerith: Don't worry, you let me handle this, Yakumo, go with them.

Yakumo: What? I don't want to leave you here.

Aerith: I'll be alright. I'll make sure Wedge and Marlene will get out safely. You be careful.

Yakumo: Okay. Be careful!

Aerith: Same with you!

Yakumo: Cloud! Tifa! Wait! I'm coming with you two!

(They allow it, but on one condition…)

Cloud: Yakumo, shield Tifa. I'll go save the others. Stay close to her.

Yakumo: Be careful.

(She understood the mission leaving Tifa to worry about Cloud even more.)

Tifa: Cloud! Wait!

(Cloud, Yakumo, and Tifa climb the flights of stairs up the side of the tower. Along the way, they meet Biggs, who is leaning over the railing, wounded.)

Biggs: Cloud...so you don't care...what happens...to the...Planet?

Cloud: You're wounded...

Biggs: Thanks, Cloud...doesn't worry 'bout me...Barret's...fighting up there. Go help him...

(Continuing up the tower, they meet Jessie, who is lying on the stairs, also hurt.)

Jessie: …Cloud...I'm glad...I could talk with you one last time.

Cloud: Is that so...

Jessie: ...Is...That so...? Ha...cool...as usual...ex-SOLDIER. ...always...I liked that...in you...

(Reaching the top of the tower, they meet Barret, who is fighting the numerous Shinra enemies.)

Yakumo: From Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie…Who's that!?

Tifa: It's Barret! He's alright!

(Yakumo remembers him who was with the two.)

Yakumo: That's right! He's on our side then.

Barret: Tifa! Cloud! You came! Be careful! Keep that girl safe! They're attacking from the helicopter.

Tifa: Better equip ourselves before they attack in full force!

(They equip themselves for Yakumo feels it out to aiding them out.)

Yakumo: Incoming enemies!

Tifa: Here they come!

(A helicopter flies past, and Reno drops from it. He runs over to a mechanism on the side of the pillar and presses a few buttons on it. Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, and Tifa run over. Reno sees Yakumo this time without Aerith for his face to turn read all of a sudden from looking at her.)

Yakumo: (It's that Reno person!)

Reno: (I seen that girl before…) You're too late. Once I push this button...

(Beep.)

Reno: That's all, folks! Mission accomplished.

Tifa: We have to disarm it! Cloud! Barret! Yakumo! Please!

Reno: I can't have you do that. No one gets in the way of Reno and the Turks...

(Boss battle with Reno. Yakumo was on backup from before as the three were ready to take him down. As Reno blocks Barret with some magic-like barrier for Yakumo to remove it off of him; his weapon was deadly for Cloud to have a sword to sword combat, and Tifa using ice as Barret gets back into the game in using fire on him and his Big Shot move. Reno puts the electric shocks on Barret hard for Yakumo to shield the best she could. For Barret had to keep on firing his weapon many times at Reno for Yakumo to freeing the others from his shielding spells, weakening the man, he leaves them in ending the fight just like that.)

Reno: It's time. (That girl…She looks cute.)

(Reno jumps off the edge of the tower to still see Yakumo on the way out to keep thinking about her so much. Tifa runs over to the mechanism and tries to disarm the bomb.)

Yakumo: He escaped! The bomb!

Tifa: Cloud! I don't know how to stop this! Try it!

(Cloud examines it.)

Cloud: It's not a normal time bomb.

(Yakumo feels it out, for Cloud was right, it wasn't.)

Yakumo: This is bad!

(The helicopter hovers up to the side of the tower. A Turk, Tseng, pops his head out the side window.)

Tseng: That's right. You'll have a hard time disarming that one. It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it.

Tifa: Please, stop it!

Tseng: Ha, ha, ha...Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System.

Barret: Shut yer hole!

(He fires on the helicopter.)

Tseng: I wouldn't try that...You just might make me injure our special guest.

(A woman in a pink dress raises her head up in the window, it was Aerith.)

Yakumo: It's Aerith!

Aerith: Yakumo! Be strong for me!

Tifa: Aerith!

Tseng: Oh, you know each other? How nice you could see each other one last time. You should thank me.

(Yakumo got upset to seeing her sister in danger. Tifa keeps her from bay to avoid the danger even further.)

Yakumo: Let her go!

Tifa: Stop, Yakumo!

Yakumo: No! Cloud! Save her please!

(This made Cloud angry.)

Cloud: What are you gonna do with Aerith?

Tseng: I haven't decided. Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President.

(Yakumo heard of that word before.)

Yakumo: (Ancient…? Aerith!?)

(Aerith leans over the side of the helicopter.)

Aerith: Tifa, don't worry! She's all right!

(Tseng slaps her back into the helicopter. Hard.)

Tifa: Aerith!

Yakumo: Stop it!

(She leans back out.)

Aerith: Hurry and get out! Take care of Yakumo for me!

Tseng: Ha, ha, ha...Well, it should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?

(The helicopter flies away, and the pillar begins to explode, sending chunks of flaming steel and concrete falling to the ground.)

Yakumo: Aerith! Come back!

(Cloud pulls Yakumo's arm to get out of the area in time from going back down.)

Tifa: Once that plate starts coming down its too late. We gotta hurry!

(Barret hops up on the railing of the tower and grabs a hanging wire.)

Barret: Yo, we can use this wire to get out!

Cloud: Yakumo! Hold on to me! Don't let go!

(Yakumo had no choice but to escape with the others and listen to Cloud, Aerith wanted her to.)

Yakumo: I won't!

(Tifa climbs in Barret's lap. Cloud climbs up on his shoulders. And Yakumo was being carried by Cloud. The pillar explodes. The people in the slums panic as the upper plate come crashing down to crush their homes. Cloud, Tifa, Yakumo, and Barret swing on the wire and barely escape the falling plate as President Shinra watches it all from his office window in Shinra HQ, opera music blaring from the stereo. Cloud, Tifa, Yakumo, and Barret come to in the playground. Everything has been demolished; shards of debris protrude grotesquely from the happy face of the children's slide; steam rises from the ground in several places. Thanks to Yakumo's ESP, she use her shield to protect the others in time 'for some of the other people as well'.)

Yakumo: Is everyone alright?

(Right away the three get up looking like they were unharmed.)

Tifa: We're fine.

Cloud: Yakumo?

(Yakumo looked upset.)

Yakumo: I'm fine too, but…Those people took my sister away…

(She got upset for Cloud hated to see her like this. Barret runs over to the pile of debris that was the gate to Sector 7.)

Tifa: What about everyone else?

Yakumo: I think…They got out from below this part…That is all I can feel. This is just horrible…

Barret: Marlene! MAR-LE-NE!

(He runs to one side.)

Barret: Biggs!

(He runs to the other side.)

Barret: Wedge!

(He runs back to the center.)

Barret: Jessie!

(He punches the debris repeatedly.)

Barret: GOD DAMN IT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!

(He stops; his shoulders are hitching.)

Barret: What the hell's it all for!? ARGGHHHH!

(Yakumo could feel so much pain within Barret's heart and anger coming out.)

Yakumo: His poor step daughter… (I don't feel her out. Maybe she escaped in time?)

Cloud: Hey, Barret!

Tifa: Barret!

Barret: ARGGHHHH!

(Cloud, Yakumo, and Tifa run up to him.)

Cloud: Hey!

Tifa: Barret, stop...Please stop, Barret.

Barret: URGHHHH!

(He fires on the pile of debris, sweeping it with bullets...then stops, and falls to his knees.)

Barret: God damn...

(Yakumo hugs Barret from behind to calming him down; she was more upset as he was too.)

Yakumo: Barret, stop! This won't bring those three back! I'm sorry!

(He punches the ground. Soon fading into black and then back. Barret is sitting on the end of the slide. Cloud, Yakumo, and Tifa stand nearby.)

Barret: Marlene...

Yakumo: Tifa, you know it too, right? I feel her out with life in her; Aerith said she helped her out.

Tifa: She did? That's right!

(Tifa had something to say to Barret.)

Tifa: ... Barret...? Marlene is...I think Marlene is safe.

(Barret looks up.)

Barret: ...huh?

Tifa: Right before they took Aerith, she said, 'Don't worry, she's all right.' She was probably talking about Marlene.

(Barret stands.)

Barret: R, really!?

Yakumo: Yes, I'm Yakumo by the way. Aerith's little step sister with powers who aided her, Tifa, and Cloud here. She's okay.

Tifa: But...

Barret: Biggs...Wedge...Jessie...

(Yakumo could feel out Marlene, but not for Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge anymore.)

Yakumo: I'm afraid…I don't feel them out anywhere…I don't think they made it, so sorry…

Cloud: All three of them were in the pillar.

Barret: Think I don't know that?

(He turns, not facing either of them.)

Barret: But...we, all of us fought together.

(He sits on the slide again.)

Barret: I don't wanna think of them as dead!

Yakumo: None of us want to. Believe me…

Tifa: And the other people in Sector 7.

Barret: This is all screwed up! They destroyed an entire village just to get to us! They killed so many people...

Yakumo: Barret!

Tifa: …are you saying it's our fault? Because AVALANCHE was here? Innocent people lost their lives because of us?

(He stands up and shakes his head.)

Barret: No, Tifa! That ain't it! Hell no! It ain't us! It's the damn Shinra! It's never been no body but the Shinra!

(Cloud steps back, facing away from Barret, Yakumo, and Tifa. Barret faces away and raises his arms.)

Barret: They're evil and destroyin' our planet just to...build their power and line their own damn pockets with gold! If we don't get rid of them, they're gonna kill this planet!

(He turns around.)

Barret: Our fight ain't never gonna be over until we get rid of them!

(Tifa shakes her head.)

Tifa: ...I don't know.

Barret: What don't you know!? You don't believe me?

Yakumo: I do. But think of us first.

Tifa: It's not that. I'm not sure about ...me. My feelings.

Barret: Yakumo, was it? What do you think?

Yakumo: Well, I agree in some of your reasons, but I think of more is by sticking together before we know what we have to do next.

(Barret faces Cloud, whose back is still turned.)

Barret: An' what about you?

(Cloud looks up, still not turning.)

Cloud: ...

(He leaves the playground. Yakumo follows Cloud.)

Yakumo: Cloud, wait!

Barret: Yo! Where's he think he's goin'?

Tifa: Oh! Aerith!

Barret: Oh yeah, that girl. Yakumo's older step sister, right? What's up with her?

Tifa: ...I don't really know...But she's the one I left Marlene with.

Barret: Damn! Marlene!

(Barret runs to the exit of the playground, then stops and turns.)

Barret: Tifa. There ain't no turnin' back now.

(He exits. Tifa heads for the exit, stops and looks back over her shoulder...then exits. Fading away again to fading back in. Cloud is walking along the broken highway, away from the playground.)

Barret: Cloud!

(He turns to see Barret, Yakumo, and Tifa run up.)

Barret: Take me to Marlene!

Tifa: You're going to help Aerith?

Yakumo: Of course we are. Right, Cloud?

Cloud: Yeah...But before that, there's something I want to know.

Tifa: What's that?

(Cloud takes a step forward.)

Cloud: It's about the Ancients. Yakumo, do you know anything about it.

(It was hard for her to even try.)

Yakumo: Well…I heard of the legends, but I never thought of them to being true…Aerith was born differently. I was just found alone in the world all of a sudden when I was in a deep sleep, until she and Mom took me in to become a family…Sorry. I wish I knew more. I wish I knew more about myself.

(Flashes white, as if lightning were striking, then goes completely black.)

Yakumo: Cloud?

"In my veins courses the blood of the Ancients. I am one of the rightful heirs to this planet!"

(Then goes white again...then we are back at the broken highway. Cloud looks down.)

Cloud: Sephiroth...?

(Cloud falls down. Tifa, Yakumo, and Barret run to him.)

Yakumo: Cloud! Are you alright!?

Tifa: Are you okay?

Barret: Pull it together, man!

Cloud: I'm fine…

(Yakumo helps Cloud back up.)

Cloud: Yakumo, does your Mother know?

Yakumo: Maybe…Let's go talk to her. Marlene might be there. Come on.

(He rises back up thanks to Yakumo's help. They all travel to Aerith's house. Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, and Tifa arrive at Aerith's house. Aerith's mother, Elmyra, is standing, facing the wall. They walk over to her. Yakumo might know what she's thinking about right now.)

Yakumo: Mom! I'm home! I brought some of my new friends over and Cloud!

Elmyra: Oh! Yakumo! You're okay!

(The two hugged, for she sees the others to talk to Cloud next.)

Yakumo: Listen, Mom, about Aerith…

Elmyra: I know…I wish I didn't…Cloud...wasn't it?

(She turns around.)

Elmyra: It's about Aerith, isn't it?

(Cloud bows his head.)

Cloud: ...Sorry. The Shinra have her.

Yakumo: We'll get her back! Promise!

Elmyra: I know. They took her from here.

Cloud: They were here?

Elmyra: That's what Aerith wanted...

Cloud: Why is Shinra after Aerith?

(Elmyra faces away.)

Yakumo: Mom, I know you're hiding something from us. You found me abandoned, and Aerith's not related to you or I. So please tell us who she is. What is this Ancient thing?

Elmyra: Aerith is an Ancient. The sole survivor.

Yakumo: What? No way…!

Barret: ...What did you say? But, aren't you her mother?

Elmyra: ...Not her real mother. Oh...it must have been 15 years ago Very well, Yakumo, I'll tell you. I'll tell all of you everything about her...During the war. My husband was sent to the front. Some faraway place called Wutai. One day, I went to the station because I got a letter saying he was coming home on leave.

(A train whistle blows, and we see the Sector 7 train station. A train is pulling into the station. The door opens, and bright light fills the screen. We see various people getting off, greeted by their families...Elmyra stands near, watching the people getting off...Then the train door closes. She walks, afraid, to the conductor, who shakes his head. She sits forlornly on the steps to the platform.)

Elmyra: My husband never came back. I wonder if something happened to him. No, I'm sure his leave was just canceled. I went to the station every day. Then, one day...

(Then we see a woman lying on the steps to the platform. A young girl is running around her, crying. Elmyra runs over and kneels by the woman. The young girl runs to her.)

Elmyra: You used to see this sort of thing a lot during the war. Her last words were, "Please take Aerith somewhere safe." My husband never came back. I had no child. I was probably lonely. So I decided to take her home with me.

(A train whistle sounds…)

Elmyra: Aerith and I became close very quickly. That child loved to talk. She used to talk to me about everything.

(We are back at the living room, but some time past. Aerith as a young girl runs down the stairs, then trips on the rug. Elmyra rises from the table, helps her up, hugs her, then Aerith scampers out the front door.)

Elmyra: She told me she escaped from some sort of research laboratory somewhere. And that her mother had already returned to the planet, so she wasn't lonely...and many other things.

(We are back at the living room, back in the present time.)

Barret: Returned to the planet?

Yakumo: Is that so, was she an alien?

Elmyra: I didn't know what she meant. I asked if she meant a star in the sky. But she said it was this planet...She was a mysterious child in many ways.

Aerith: Mom.

(Elmyra turns toward the stairs. They pans up, hiding Cloud and the others, then pans down again and they are gone. Aerith, as a young girl, runs down the stairs. Elmyra is speaking in the present.)

Aerith: Please don't cry.

Elmyra: Aerith just blurted that out all of a sudden. When I asked her if something had happened...

Aerith: Someone dear to you has just died. His spirit was coming to see you, but he already returned to the planet.

Elmyra: At that time I didn't believe her.

(The living room disappears off the left side.)

Elmyra: But...

(It comes back, from the left. Elmyra is sitting at the table, holding her head in her hands. Her shoulders are hitching.)

Elmyra: Several days later...We received a notice saying my husband had died...and that's how it was. A lot had happened, but we were happy. Until one day...

(Tseng is in the living room with Elmyra.)

Tseng: We want you to return Aerith to us. We've been searching for her for a long time.

(Aerith peeks out from behind Elmyra.)

Aerith: No! Never!

Tseng: Aerith, you're a very special child. You are of special blood. Your real mother was an 'Ancient'.

Elmyra: Of course I heard it. That she was an Ancient.

Tseng: The Ancients will lead us to a land of supreme happiness. Aerith will be able to bring happiness to all those in the slums. That is why Shinra would like Aerith's cooperation...

(Aerith comes out from behind Elmyra)

Aerith: He's wrong! I'm not an Ancient! I'm not!

Tseng: But Aerith, surely you hear voices sometimes when you're all alone?

Aerith: No, I don't!

(Aerith runs out the front door.)

Elmyra: But I knew. I knew about her mysterious powers...She tried so hard to hide it, so I acted as though I never noticed.

(The living room, seen from the top down, comes back into view from the top.)

Yakumo: So she is special like me…

(Cloud could see how upsetting Yakumo was from hearing all of this.)

Cloud: It's amazing how she's avoided the Shinra for all these years...

Elmyra: The Shinra needed her. So I guess they wouldn't harm her.

Tifa: But, why now...?

Elmyra: She brought a little girl here with her. On the way here, Tseng found them. She probably couldn't get away fast enough. She decided to go to the Shinra in exchange for the little girl's safety.

Cloud: Must be Marlene.

Yakumo: It is her…She's here! She's alright, Barret!

Barret: Marlene! Aerith was caught because of Marlene!? I'm sorry. Marlene's my daughter. I'm ...really...sorry...

Elmyra: You're her father!? How in the world could you ever leave a child alone like that!?

Barret: ...please don't start with that. I think about it all the time. What would happen to Marlene, if I...But you gotta understand somethin'...I don't got an answer. I wanna be with Marlene...But I gotta fight. 'Cause if I don't...the planet's gonna die. So I'm gonna keep fightin'! But, I'm worried 'bout Marlene. I really just wanna be with her...always. See? I'm goin' in circles, now.

Elmyra: I think I understand what you're saying...She's upstairs asleep. Why don't you go and see her.

(Barret goes upstairs.)

Tifa: It's my fault...I was the one who got Aerith involved in this.

Yakumo: No, Tifa. Aerith told me to go on with you guys while she helped out the others, it's my fault.

Elmyra: Don't say that. Aerith doesn't think that. You too, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Then tell me, Mom. What happened to me? I lost my memories when you and Aerith took me in.

(Elmyra looked down for she does remember when she found Yakumo along with Aerith.)

Elmyra: Aerith and I found you when you were little. Just out of nowhere really…Walking all alone, wet, cold, and looking sad to be wondering around alone. You don't remember anything about where you came from, who your parents were, and your gift. Nothing. At least you weren't another Ancients like Aerith was. Still, I took you in and had two wonderful step daughters into my life. Doesn't matter, Yakumo? I love you just the way you are and your powers have gotten so much better. A special little girl that you and Aerith are to me. I wish I can find out more about who you really are too, it's still a mystery to me. Don't be mad about it, okay?

(Yakumo looked sad to try to hide it from Elmyra.)

Yakumo: Oh, I see…Excuse me, Mom; I need to be alone for a bit. I need to think things through.

(Yakumo goes up stairs next, for Elmyra could tell that she wasn't taking it so well or Aerith being an Ancient. So she asks Cloud to do something for her.)

Elmyra: Cloud, if you could…? For my daughter please?

(So Cloud goes upstairs to talk to Yakumo, also sees into the bedroom, where Barret is sitting with Marlene.)

Barret: I'm so glad...I'm so glad you're all right...

Marlene: Daddy, don't cry. Your whiskers hurt!

(Cloud leaves the bedroom. Barret stands.)

Barret: Cloud!

(Cloud turns.)

Barret: You gonna go help Aerith, right? She's done so much for me...If it's the Shinra you're dealin' with, I can't just sit here! I'm comin', too! Yakumo would be super pissed if something were to happen to her step sister. I like her. She cheered me up to know that my daughter was alright and saved your sorry ass since yesterday.

(Marlene runs around Barret to Cloud.)

Marlene: Guess what? Guess what? Aerith was asking me lots of questions. Like what kind of person Cloud is. I bet she likes you, Cloud!

Cloud: Let's hope so.

Marlene: I won't tell Tifa.

(Cloud goes to leave. Only to see Yakumo next in her room, so he knocks on her door.)

Cloud: Yakumo, may I come in?

(Yakumo unlocks the door to sitting back down on her bed.)

Yakumo: It's unlocked.

(Cloud comes in to see how upset Yakumo was.)

Yakumo: Look, Cloud, I'm not mad at Mom, nor I ever will be. Same thing about not knowing about myself with any memories of it. I'm just upset to learn what Aerith really is and the danger she's in from Shinra's doing. Terrible people. Those three friends of yours…! I know I have to go with you, Tifa, and Barret to save her and stop those bad Shinra people. I want to be useful after you're doing so much for me. To protect my Mom blood related or not and Marlene's future. Even everyone else's all over this planet. Sorry…This is too much coming from someone like me. You must think I'm annoying, huh?

(Cloud feeling shy could feel how Yakumo's was feeling, so he reaches his hand out to hers to be held tight to her surprise for him to be doing that.)

Yakumo: Ah!

Cloud: Yakumo, you're not annoying. I owe your sister so much to pay back my debt…Because I felt like it. And you…For some reason I feel right wanting you with me. But safe.

Yakumo: You're asking me to come with you guys?

Cloud: I don't think I can do this alone. You're useful aiding me, Barret, and Tifa. And if so…I'll…Help you find out about you some out.

(Yakumo was so happy to hear that from Cloud to be smiling again and hugs him. To him, he kind of liked it.)

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud! This makes me so happy! I'll listen and be useful for you guys, I promise! We're going to save Aerith! Yeah!

(Cloud smiles a little for Yakumo to see.)

Yakumo: Are you smiling…? Aw, so cute! In a nice way…

Cloud: You think so?

(The two stared into each other's eyes to look blush all over them, Cloud changes the subject.)

Cloud: Remember, Yakumo, keep doing what you're doing. Stay close or with the others, and you have nothing to worry about. We'll find your memories on who you are soon; can you wait for a little while?

Yakumo: Okay, I'll try to. Aerith comes first. Shall we get ready to go then?

Yakumo goes up from her bed while holding Cloud's hand.

Cloud: Yeah, let's go.

(The two were all good to go. As they head downstairs and Barret tells Marlene to stay safe with Elmyra in her home, the four teams were about to head out in saving Aerith from Shinra.)

Yakumo: Mom, I'm fine. I have to go with them to save Aerith, please…

(Elmyra understood to only hug Yakumo to tell love and care for her always.)

Elmyra: Of course, Yakumo. Be strong. I'm sure Cloud will take good care of you.

(Yakumo blushes.)

Yakumo: Oh, Mom…

(Tifa was all set to go as well.)

Tifa: You're going after Aerith, right?

Cloud: Yeah.

Yakumo: Me too.

Tifa: I'm going with you.

Cloud: We're going right into Shinra headquarters. ...You gotta be prepared for the worst like Yakumo is.

Tifa: I know.

Yakumo: Are you sure?

Tifa: Right now, I feel I have to push myself to the limit. If I stayed here…I'll go crazy.

(Barret runs downstairs. He speaks to Elmyra.)

Barret: Sorry, but can you take care of Marlene a bit longer?

Elmyra: Yes, I don't mind.

Barret: This place is dangerous now. You better go somewhere else.

Elmyra: ...You're right. But promise me that you'll come back to her. Don't get yourself killed.

Yakumo: We'll be alright. I'll protect them. You two get somewhere safe, love you Mom. Bye! (I will find out about myself. But first, Aerith, we're coming to save you. Wait for me, Big Sister.)

Elmyra: Bye, Yakumo. Be careful out there. Love you too.

(Cloud, Tifa, Yakumo, and Barret leave Aerith's house and stand in the yard.)

Tifa: How do we get to the Shinra Building?

Barret: There ain't no train that goes up there anymore...

Tifa: Well, let's just go to Wall Market. We might be able to find something there.

Yakumo: Then let's go there. Come on!

Cloud: …You heard the lady.

(As Barret and Tifa were surprised to see Cloud holding a girl's hands to being shown as he and Yakumo stick together. As the four were on their way to stopping the people of Shinra in saving Aerith in time and get payback to those who have falling 'as Elmyra takes Marlene somewhere safe afterwards', the next fight won't be so easy; between Shinra, Turk, Ancients being Aerith the last survivor, and learning about her past, to finding Yakumo's later on with Cloud's help, what will become of them next? Into the Wall Market area they headed to in getting to where they needed to be.)


	6. Red Xlll

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, and Barret go to Wall Market. They go to the Weapon Shop and speak to the old man there.)

Yakumo: So this is the place…

Old Man: You goin' up to the plate? You better have a battery.

Cloud: You're gonna sell me something you just found?

Old Man: Hey, you knew? But I repaired it, so it's all right.

Cloud: Why do I need a battery to climb up to the plate?

Old Man: You'll find out when you get there. How 'bout 100 Gil for each?

Cloud: ...All right, I'll take them

(He gives you the Batteries. They continue north. When they reach the Don's mansion, they see two children.)

Yakumo: Are those children?

"Wanna see something awesome? Follow me!"

Yakumo: Come on!

(Yakumo felt something to see it for the other three to follow. They follow the children to a large wall. A small girl is sitting at the base. There is a power line running up the wall.)

"Everyone climbed up this wire. Looks scary... Brr."

Tifa: Can we climb it?

"Yeah. It leads to the Upper World."

Barret: Awright! We'll climb this wire!

(Yakumo and Cloud didn't think so.)

Yakumo: Doesn't look like it to me…

Cloud: She's right. There's no way we can do this. You know how far it goes up?

Barret: There IS a way! Look! What's that look like?

Cloud: Just a normal wire.

Barret: Oh yeah? Well to me it looks like a golden shiny wire of hope.

(They peer up the wall. Yakumo knows that with this way was the only way to reach to the top for Aerith.)

Yakumo: Say…Being silly as it sounds, I think…No! I know this has to be the way up.

Cloud: Yakumo, you mean it?

Yakumo: She's there up top alright. I know it. I feel out Aerith being scared and alone. But she knows we're coming for her. She's there!

Tifa: You're right, Yakumo. This is the only way to save Aerith...

Cloud: Ok, that was a bad analogy, but, Barret, I understand how you feel. Let's go! Yakumo, you go first, I'll follow you, Barret will go next, and then Tifa.

Yakumo: Got it, Cloud.

Barret: Now we're talking!

Tifa: here we go!

(They climb the wire... and climb... and climb... when they reach the top of the wall they see the two children from earlier, sitting on the top.)

"Oh man! This is horrible..."

"Hey, scary, huh? Dad told me that it's the Shinra's doing."

(They climb some more...scaling power lines, broken propellers, and pieces of debris, until they reach the top. While placing in some cores for Yakumo to start them up and kept on going little by little, to continue on Shinra Building. Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, and Tifa arrive at the foot of the Shinra Building.)

Barret: Hey, you oughta know this building well.

Yakumo: Could be…

Barret: Is it or is it not?

Cloud: …Not really, now that I think about it. This is the first time I've ever been to the Headquarters.

Barret: I heard about this place before. Every floor above the 60th is special and not easy to get to even for employees. Must be where they took Aerith. The security's pretty light now. Awright, let's go!

(Barret runs toward the door.)

Yakumo: Wait, Barret! We need to think of a plan before heading inside!

(Tifa stops Barret in time.)

Tifa: Wait a second! You're not thinking of just going right through the main entrance, are you? Listen to Yakumo, she feels these things out in time.

Barret: Well what else does it look like!? I'm gonna kick some Shinra butt and...

Tifa: That's not going to work! We've got to find another way...

Barret: Ain't gonna be no other way! This is all for Yakumo. If we keep wastin' time like this, Aerith'll..."

Tifa: I know that! But if we get caught here...Hey, Cloud. ...What should we do?

Yakumo: What can we do first?

Cloud: Let's bust on in.

(Guess Cloud wants to for Yakumo's sake.)

Barret: That's more like it! C'mon, let's go!

Yakumo: (We're coming for you, Aerith.)

(Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, and Tifa bust on in Shinra Headquarters...)

Yakumo: How do we fight off the guards? Too many innocent people here.

Barret: Leave it to me.

Receptionist: Excuse me! If you don't have an appointment, you'll just have to...

(Barret points his gun out at the man.)

Barret: Don't need no appointment... This is a 'mergency! Anyone who don't wanna get their face bashed in better git outta the way!

Yakumo: This is the plan!?

(Cloud places his hand on Yakumo's shoulder.)

Cloud: Be strong, Yakumo, we got this. Stay close.

(And so she does.)

Yakumo: Ah…Okay…

"Yaagghh!"

"Who do they think they are?"

"Hey, you don't think that's AVALANCHE?"

"Intruders! Seize them!"

(Battle sequence. Little by little, Yakumo shields the other three and the people getting caught in the cross fire to escaping in time. Cloud slashes through them, Tifa punch and kicks them hard, and Barret blows them away with his gun but doesn't kill them. Team work is all it takes.)

Yakumo: Wow! We did it!

Barret: Not bad, Yakumo, stick with us and you'll be fine. Not bad with your ESP skills, they're real to me.

Yakumo: Thanks…I do my best.

Barret: Let's go to the top!

(Cloud spots a tiny card on the floor where the guards had stood.)

Cloud: What's this?

(He stoops and picks up the Keycard 60. They enter the elevator to the 60th floor.)

Yakumo: A keycard. It can get anyone anywhere in the buildings that are members. But since we have it…

Barret: This is the real thing. Don't let your guard down.

Tifa: I hope Aerith is all right.

Yakumo: Me too.

(They go into the elevator to the next floor while talk to each other.)

Barret: Don't know... why the hell... we have to take the elevator…?

Cloud: ...because we don't want to start a commotion until we've saved Aerith. I doubt that's possible though...I hate to see Yakumo sad if anything were to happen to her.

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud…

(Barret laughs for he knew what was going on between the two.)

Barret: …heh, heh, heh.

Cloud: Knock it off. You're giving me the creeps.

Barret: So even you will fight for someone else. I had you figured wrong I guess. Even more for a pretty lady like her…

(The two turn red when Barret said that.)

Cloud: Who cares what you figured!?

Barret: I'm just sayin' mebbe I was wrong...

Tifa: Heh, heh, heh...

(Tifa knows of Cloud's little crush on Yakumo.)

Cloud: What's that supposed to mean, Tifa?

Yakumo: Cloud? Why are they saying about us?

Cloud: It's nothing…Don't worry about it.

Yakumo: Okay..?

Barret: How much farther does this thing go?

Tifa: Why don't you ask them?

(Once out, a guard was asleep at the surveillance system. They exit the elevator onto the 60th floor. They see two guards.)

"People like you don't belong here! Go on, get out!"

"What're you doing here!? No unauthorized people are allowed here!"

(They duck into a side room. They see four guards on patrol.)

Barret: Look it that, all them guards is runnin' around.

Cloud: You go on ahead and signal us when it's safe to come.

Yakumo: Everyone hide while moving slowly.

(The guards are patrolling behind a row of statues, for some reason. Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, and Barret hide behind each statue, moving forward when the guards look away. He signals the others to follow. If they are spotted, they fight a battle and start over. They make their way past the guards.)

Barret: Ok! We gonna rock!

Tifa: Remember, we're here to save Aerith.

Yakumo: Let's find her.

Barret: Hell, I know that!

(They climb the stairs to the 61st floor. It is an employee lounge.)

"The hell are you? What're you doin' around here?"

Cloud: ...

"Oh, I see. So you must be the whatcha call it...Shinra, Inc. Repair Division! You know, it looks like this building is starting to fall apart. This door was just pushed open. You ought to fix this right away. Oh yeah, and take a look on the other floors too. I'll give you this."

Yakumo: We're in.

(He gives you the Keycard 62. They go up to the 62nd floor. It's the Mayor's floor. There are four rooms, full of bookshelves. Standing outside the Mayor's office is Hart.)

Hart: How do you do? This is the Midgar Mayor's Office. Mayor Domino is in his office. I am the Deputy Mayor. If you should have any questions feel free to ask me...

(They enter the office.)

Domino: Hmm? Oh, and who might you be? You all must be those... ahem... Me? I'm Domino, the Mayor of Midgar. Actually, I'm Mayor in name only. The city and everything in it is really run by Shinra, Inc. My only real job is watching over Shinra's documents...Me! The Mayor! A librarian! Ohh...You want to get upstairs? I tell you what, if you can guess the password, I'll give you my keycard. Yes, that's it. Guess the password and I'll give you my keycard! Get it on the first try and I'll even throw in a special item!

Yakumo: Like a puzzle…?

(Now the PLAYER must solve a puzzle.)

Hart: Did you speak with the Mayor? What? A password? Oh, I get it...He's got way too much time on his hands. But you can't really blame him. Everything in Midgar is controlled by President Shinra. Maybe I can help you.

(Hart will offer help in the puzzle, but it costs money. You won't need it, since I'm going to tell you how to solve it!)

Tifa: Solving a puzzle?

Yakumo: The library. Let's look in there.

Barret: We have to read?

Cloud: Come on…

[To solve the puzzle: Look on the nameplates outside each of the four rooms. They will tell you what the subject of the rooms is. Enter the room and search the bookshelves until you find a book whose title does not match the subject of the room. Look at the number of the book you chose. Now, take the letter of the title corresponding to that number. That is, if the number was 3, you would take the third letter. Now, look at the four letters from the four rooms and anagram them until they match one of the Mayor's passwords. That's it! If you got it on the first try, you will receive an Elemental Materia. Yakumo finds it in one of the words hidden on the shelf's of the books being hidden, after reading some of the parts really fast.]

Yakumo: Got it!

Cloud: She's got it. Let's go back.

Tifa and Barret: We hope so!

(They went back in the other room to give Domino the answer he needed.)

Domino: Got it? Then tell me.

(Cloud and Yakumo tells him the password. This time it was BEST, your results may vary - it's random each time, so don't just choose BEST.)

Yakumo: The answers is 'best.

Cloud: How so?

Yakumo: You think the Mayor's the only one who's better than everyone else? He's one of the people who wants to be more than better.

(With that to everyone else's suprise, she was right.)

Domino: BEST! God, I love the sound of that! BEST! I AM the best... ME! No matter what anyone else says, you'd better believe it...hmm. Well, ok. Here, take it.

(He gives you Keycard 65.)

Domino: I never thought you'd get it on the first try...Just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover. Oh well, a promise is a promise. Take this, too.

Yakumo: Told you so.

(He gives you Elemental Materia.)

Domino: Why would I do something like this, you ask? To mess with them, of course! Shinra's been torturing me forever. That's why I was a little rough on you all just now. Now go up there and really make them suffer. This ought to make us even! Heh heh heh...

Yakumo: Thank you very much.

(They go to the 63rd floor, a maze of doors and ventilation pipes. They go to a computer terminal in the corner.)

"... beep...beep... ...verifying key card..."

"Level B employee: verified. You are permitted to open doors on this floor up to three times. blip... If you receive an item coupon, remember to exchange it for an item...warning... refrain from entering the air conditioning ducts recklessly - they are very dangerous.

(They mess around with the doors awhile and enter the ducts, of course, until they get the three item coupons. They go back to the terminal.)

...bing... bing... Enter command. You can exchange your coupons for items. Here are the items you can have...A coupon...'Star Pendant'. B coupon...'Four Slots'. C coupon...'All Materia' Please use caution... once you have exchanged coupons for items you may not use 'All Clear' function. Exchange coupon? ...Coupon exchange complete."

(You get the three items. They go up to the 64th floor, the employee gym. They go to the 65th floor, where they solve a tedious puzzle. There are several treasure chests, but only one is open. You must find the unlocked one, get the Midgar Piece from it, and place it in a hole in a large model of Midgar. You are being attacked the whole time. If you want the chest sequence, it's 2nd from top on left, 3rd from top on left, top right corner, top left, bottom left. The Keycard 66 is in the chest by the stairs. Cloud and Yakumo examines the model at the far left, where Sector 6 would be.)

Yakumo: Cloud, look at this.

Cloud: Midgar... born from Mako energy which was sucked right out of the earth. A model of the city...When construction of Sector 6 finishes, Shinra's plan will be complete. That must be why he took Aerith...

Yakumo: That's right...Explains everything. We have to hurry.

(They go to the 66th floor. A secretary passes them on the way up.)

"Whew, I'm so sick of carrying all these files."

"But I get to meet lots of guys. I guess that's the benefit of being a secretary!"

(They enter the bathroom, they need to go through by sneaking in to going up top.)

Cloud: Climb up?

Yakumo: We have to.

(They climb up into the ventilation duct above the toilet. It leads to above the Conference Room, which would explain the smell in there.)

[In the duct above the Conference Room...]

(They crouch above the vent. Through the slats, they see President Shinra and other employees sitting at a long table in the Conference Room.)

Tifa: They look important.

Yakumo: Yeah, some being bad. I can feel it.

Barret: Geez-! That's a lotta suits!

Yakumo: Keep quiet. Ler just listen in.

(They watch...)

Reeve: We have the damage estimates for Sector 7. Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damage is estimated at approximately 10 Billion gil...

(Now looking at the table head-on.)

Reeve: The estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is...

President Shinra: We're not rebuilding.

Reeve: What?

President Shinra: We're leaving Sector 7 as it is. And restarting the Neo-Midgar plan.

Reeve: ...then the Ancients?

President Shinra: The Promised Land will soon be ours. I want you to raise the Mako rates 15% in every area.

(Palmer, a fat, bald, guy, jumps up and down.)

Palmer: Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra, la, la! And please include our Space Program in the budget!

President Shinra: Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase.

(Palmer sits down.)

Palmer: Oh man

(From looking down to seeing from above again.)

Reeve: Sir, if you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence...

President Shinra: It'll be all right. The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence, they'll trust Shinra, Inc. even more.

Heidegger: Ha ha ha! After all, we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from AVALANCHE!

Barret: That dirty #$*$^

(The going at the table head-on again. Hojo enters the Conference Room.)

President Shinra: Hojo. How's the girl?

(Hojo turns his head.)

Hojo: As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now the difference is 18%.

President Shinra: How long will the research take?

Hojo: Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime. Or in the lifetime of the specimen too, for that matter.

(Hojo turns away from the table.)

Hojo: That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that would withstand our research for a long time.

President Shinra: What about the Promised Land? Won't it hinder our plans?

Hojo: That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong... and yet has her weaknesses.

President Shinra: That concludes our meeting.

(The employees dissemble. Scarlet pauses and looks up.)

Scarlet: Something stinks...

(She leaves. Cloud looks up.)

Yakumo: Aerith...

Cloud: They were talking about Aerith... right?

Barret: I dunno.

Tifa: Probably.

Yakumo: I did to me.

Cloud: Let's follow 'em.

(They exit the duct and land back on the toilet. They exit the bathroom and come around a corner. They spot Hojo.)

Cloud: Hojo... huh...?

Yakumo: He'll lead us to Aerith.

(Hojo climbs the stairs to the 67th floor. They follow.)

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, and Barret follow Hojo to the 67th floor of the Shinra building.)

Barret: I remember him. That Hojo guy. He's in charge of the Shinra's Science Department. Cloud, don't you know him?

Cloud: This is the first time I've actually ever seen him. So...that's what he looks like...

Yakumo: He has Aerith, we need to keep on going.

(They follow Hojo to a dreary laboratory. A red, lion like creature is imprisoned in a glass tube, sitting apathetically in the far corner. They hide behind a crate, just in time to avoid an employee who enters the room. Yakumo could feel from the strange creature that he wanted out to be free.)

Yakumo: (What is this thing? It looks like he's suffering. Poor thing.)

"Is this today's specimen?"

Hojo: Yes. We're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level.

(The employee leaves. Hojo places his hand on the glass.)

Hojo: My precious specimen...

(He stands there for a while, then exits. Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, and Barret come out of hiding. Tifa goes to the creature. Yakumo does too in feeling really bad for him.)

Tifa: Precious specimen...? Is it going to be used for a biological experiment?

(Cloud turns. He sees a metal dome, with a single door. There is a window in the door, through which shines bright purple light.)

Cloud: Jenova...

(Yakumo felt something bad from the thing called Jenova.)

Yakumo: Cloud! Don't go near that thing-! Ah!

(He peers into the window and sees a strange, white, female being. Her head has apparently been removed rather violently. Cloud backs away and clutches his head. A high-pitched whine reverberates through the room, or perhaps only Cloud's head, and he collapses to the floor. Tifa and Barret run over.)

Tifa and Barret: Cloud! Yakumo:

(They come to.)

Yakumo: I knew that wasn't normal...Still...What is that thing supose to be?

(Yakumo feels out from Cloud that he knows of the thing.)

Cloud: Jenova... Sephiroth's... So... they've brought it here.

Tifa: Cloud, be strong!

Cloud: Did you see it?

Barret: See what?

Yakumo: I saw it, Cloud.

Cloud: It's moving... still alive?

(Barret looks into the window.)

Barret: Where's its $#&*& head? This whole thing's stupid. Let's keep goin'.

(Cloud gets up with Yakumo's help. They continue, further into the lab, reaching an elevator. They enter and climb to the 68th floor. Yakumo knows that there was more about the Jenova than meets the eye to her to feel strong sense from it, in not a good way.)

Yakumo: (What was that 'Jenova'?)

(Cloud, Yakumo Barret, and Tifa arrive on the 68th floor. It is a research lab, more advanced than that on the 67th floor. There is a glass tube like that on the 67th. Near the glass tube is Hojo. Inside the glass tube is Aerith.)

Cloud: Aerith!

Yakumo: She's okay!

Hojo: Aerith? Oh, is that her name? What do you want?

Cloud: We're taking Aerith back.

Yakumo: That's right!

Hojo: Outsiders...

Barret: Shoulda noticed it earlier, you...

Hojo: There's so many frivolous things in this world.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and Barret move forward.)

Hojo: Are you going to kill me? I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it? Hmm?

Cloud: Ugh.

Hojo: That's right. I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves. Now, bring in the Specimen!

Yakumo: Aerith!

(The red creature from the 67th floor is lifted into the tube. Cloud, Barret, and Tifa run to the tube. The creature twitches its tail. Aerith runs to the glass.)

Aerith: Cloud! Yakumo! Help!

(Cloud turns to Hojo. He had to save Aerith and all for Yakumo so he won't see her looking sad, he just had to stop Hojo.)

Cloud: What do you think you're doin'?

Hojo: Lending a helping hand to an endangered species...Both of them are on the brink of extinction...If I don't help, all these animals will disappear.

Tifa: ...animal? That's terrible! Aerith is a human being!

Yakumo: You shouldn't treat any animals or humans like th, you monster!

Barret: You're gonna pay!

Cloud: Barret! Can't you do anything?

(Barret aims his gun at the tube.)

Barret: Awright! Step back!

Hojo: Stop!

(Barret fires at the tube. The inside of the tube glows a brilliant white as it malfunctions. Hojo runs to the tube.)

Hojo: Wh... what are you do- Oh! My precious specimens...

Yakumo: Let my sister out!

(Yakumo's body glows up really quick to touching the tube too 'for Hojo to see little of that point of view, causing the tube glows brighter. The door opens... the light dims, and we see the red creature poised in the door. It leaps forward and starts attacking Hojo. Yakumo goes back to normal after that to see the door opened on it's own 'or so she thought'.)

Yakumo: Cloud!

Cloud: Now's our chance to get Aerith!

(Cloud runs into the tube and helps Aerith up from the floor.)

Aerith: Thanks, Cloud. Yakumo!

Yakumo: Aerith!

(She runs out of the tube for Yakumo and Aerith were happy to see each other again to be hugging each other, which starts to glow a dull blue. Cloud backs out of the tube.)

Tifa: Cloud... what's wrong?

Cloud: ...The elevator is moving.

(Hojo pulls himself out from under the red creature.)

Hojo: This is no ordinary specimen. This is a very ferocious specimen!

(It turns away from Hojo and sits. The creature was known as Red Thirteen.)

Red: He's rather strong. I'll help you all out.

Tifa: It talked!?

Yakumo: You do have emotions. Amazing...

Red: I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss.

(Cloud runs out of the tube and to the creature.)

Cloud: We'll take care of that monster. Somebody take Aerith somewhere safe...Tifa, I'm countin' on you!

Yakumo: Keep Aerith safe for me.

Tifa: I will, Yakumo, stay close to Cloud and Barret. We'll catch up later.

Aerith: Be strong for me.

(Tifa and Aerith run out for Cloud looks at Yakumo to tell her that they'll be okay.)

Cloud: She'll be fine.

Yakumo: I know. We should go.

Cloud: What's your name?

Red: Hojo has named me, Red XIII. A name with no meaning whatsoever to me. Call me whatever you wish.

Yakumo: Then Red Thirteen it is.

Cloud: Come on!

(Boss battle with HO512. A big creature with many little robots with it surrounding it being one of Hojo's other creations fighting off with Cloud, Red, and Barret as Yakumo backs them up. From HO's bad breath attack to getting them poison, Yakumo heals the others in time when it happens to them; from fire and lighting attacks to shooting away and Red's killer instincts to using magic too, they were doing well in fighting. Also Cloud's amazing Slasher moves to use on the beast really hard also Barret's powerful big shot attack. With that, the creature was done and the robots to winning the battle.)

Yakumo: I felt sorry for these beings, people are the worse making them into something they're not.

Red Xlll: Afraid it can't be helped.

(Aerith and Tifa run into the lab.)

Cloud: Aerith, you all right?

Tifa: She seems all right, ...in many ways.

Yakumo: Glad to see you alright, Aerith.

Aerith: Same here, Yakumo. And thank you for coming to my rescue.

Red XIII: I have a right to choose, too. I don't like two-legged things.

Barret: What are you?

Red XIII: An informed question. But difficult to answer. I am what you see...You must have many questions, but first, let's get out of here. I'll lead the way.

Aerith: Cloud... so you did come for me.

Yakumo: Because he owe you for saving Marlene's life and I wanted him to because I was worried about you.

Aerith: I know, Yakumo, I'm glad he did.

(Red XIII leaps over the railing toward the exit.)

Red XIII: I apologize for what happened back there. I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard...

Barret: Now we've saved Aerith, ain't no need to be in this buildin'! So let's get the hell outta here!

Yakumo: It's probably fo the best.

Cloud: If all six of us go together, we'll be noticed. Let's break up into two groups.

(Taking Red XIII, Yakumo, and Barret.)

Yakumo: You two know what to do. Be careful.

Aerith: I'll see you later! We'll be waiting at the 66th Floor Elevator.

Tifa: We'll be going first! Meet at the 66th Floor Elevator.

(They exit. A person in the lab gives them the Key card 68.)

"No! Please don't kill me. I only did what Hojo told me to do. To prove it to you... here, this is the key card to the 68th Floor. Would I be doing this if I was the enemy?"

Yakumo: Okay...? Thank you I guess.

(They go to the 66th Floor elevator and operate the switch. A Turk walks in and places his hand on Cloud's shoulder...Yakumo could feel out trouble already.)

Yakumo: Cloud...!

Cloud: H, hey! What is it?

Rude: Would you press 'Up' please?

Cloud: Turks? Must be a trap...

(Tseng comes into the elevator, as he holds Yakumo as his hostage for Cloud, Barret, and Tifa to listen in or else. Also Aerith and Red also get captured by Scarlet.)

Tseng: It must have been a real thrill for you... Did you enjoy it?

Cloud: Ggh...Yakumo!

Yakumo: Cloud!

(Now with the six being captured and trapped by the real enemy, what will happen to them? Along with Red, Aerith, and why did Tseng used Yakumo as his hostage, does he know something about her than anyone else doesn't know about? Well, maybe for Hojo to see Yakumo on what she did earlier, his eyes weren't playing ticks on her to have such odd ESP powers.)

Hojo: Yakumo, huh? Interesting...


	7. Captured and Escaping

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Rude and Tseng lead Cloud, Barret, Tifa, and Red XIII into the President's office. Their hands and feet are bound. As Aerith was recaptured again, Yakumo was being held by Tseng to be close to her.)

Tseng: Let's go.

Yakumo: What do you want from us?

Tseng: They'll be fine. We got something special for you.

Yakumo: Don't hurt Aerith! Don't hurt them!

Tseng: Not for you two we won't.

(This mad Cloud unease to see Yakumo in grave danger.)

Cloud: You all got caught, too?

(He turns to the President.)

Cloud: Where is Aerith!?

President Shinra: In a safe place.

(He gets up from his desk.)

President Shinra: She's the last surviving Ancient...Don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history.

(Yakumo couln't beleive in hearing all of this.)

Yakumo: No...You're wrong! You can't treat Aerith as your own tool! Let her go!

Red XIII: Cetra... That girl, is she a survivor of the Cetra?

President Shinra: Cetra, or the Ancients will show us the way to the 'Promised Land.' I'm expecting a lot out of her. And you, my dear, you are the socure of energy we need to gather. The survivor of the Jenova event that eccorted. You should be pleased we're having you well cared for more.

Yakumo: (Survivor of the Jenova event...? What does that mean?)

(Cloud could tell that Yakumo didn't remember that event or what President Shinra was saying to her to getting scared.)

Red XIII: The Promised Land? Isn't that just a legend?

President Shinra: Even so, it's just too appealing to not to pursue. It's been said the Promised Land is very fertile...If the land is fertile...

Barret: Then there's gotta be Mako!

President Shinra: Exactly. That is why our money sucking Mako Reactor is a necessity. Some to borrow within that girl. The abundant Mako will just come out on its own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built. Shinra's new glory...

Yakumo: I'll never help you! Cloud! Help me!

(Barret struggles against his handcuffs.)

Barret: $#^%! Quit dreamin'!

President Shinra: Oh really, don't you know? These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and science. Well, that is all for our meeting.

(Rude hurries in.)

Rude: Come on! Outta his way!

(Cloud, Tifa, and Red XIII leave. Barret stays behind. Yakumo tries to go to the others, to be held back.)

Barret: Hold it! I got a lot I wanna say to you!

(He is dragged out, still struggling, by Rude. President Shinra polishes his jacket buttons.)

Yakumo: Stop! Tifa! Barret! Red! Cloud! Help!

Cloud: Yakumo-!

President Shinra: If you need something else... talk to my secretary.

(The four were taken away as Yakumo watches for the President Shinra, Tseng, and Rude take her somewhere else.

Rude: Let's go.

Yakumo: Stop!

President Shinra: No use struggling, my dear. Just relax, we got a lot of things to show and tell.

Yakumo: You won't get away with this...!

President Shinra: Oh, ho. I'm afraid we are, my dear.

(Yakumo closes her eyes to pray for Cloud and the others their safety.)

Yakumo: (Cloud, please escape. Save me.) Save me, Cloud!

(Cloud and the others wake up in the prison cells on the 67th floor. Aerith is in her own cell on the left, Barret and Red XIII share the right cell, and Tifa is in the cot in Cloud's center cell.)

Cloud: (Yakumo...! A feel her calling out to me!)

Tifa: Psst (Can we get out?)

Cloud: Let's do it. Yakumo needs us.

Tifa: Psst (Cloud, you're so brave!)

Cloud: I wonder how Aerith, Red, and Barret are doing?

(Showing Barret's cell.)

Barret: Hey! Aerith is an Ancient and the real name of the Ancients is Cetra. The Ancients know where the Promised Land is and the Shinra is searching for that Promised Land. I only hear stories 'bout the Promised Land. I don't know if it really exists. And of all people, Yakumo's ESP pwers is being use for it in being drained? That's mess up! Is that right? The Shinra believe that the Promised Land is full of Mako energy. Which means, if the Shinra get there, they'll suck up all the Mako energy...and the land'll wither away. The Planet's gonna get weaker.

(He stands.)

Barret: I can't just leave 'em be. I'm recruitin' new members! Me, Tifa, Yakumo, Cloud... and Aerith too.

(He turns to Red XIII)

Barret: How 'bout you?

(Red XIII gets up, stretches, and lies down again.)

Barret: You're so damn boring...Grandpa.

Barret: Grandpa!? Ha, ha, ha... Grandpa, hmm... ha, ha, ha...

(Red XIII sits up.)

Red XIII: What's so funny?

Barret: Nothin'... ha, ha

(Now showing Aerith's cell. She is lying on her cot.)

Aerith: Cloud, are you there?

Cloud: Aerith!? You safe?

Aerith: Yeah, I'm all right. I'm more worried about Yakumo.

Cloud: I know. I hope she's okay too.

(She swings her legs over the side of the cot.)

Aerith: I knew that Cloud would come for me and my sister.

Cloud: Hey, I'm both of your bodyguard, right?

(She walks to the door of her cell.)

Aerith: The deal was for one date, right? For Yakumo?

(Tifa sits up.)

Tifa: That makes sense.

Aerith: ...!? Tifa! Tifa, you're there too!

Tifa: OF course I am. Don't get why the guards put us in the same cell together.

(She stands up.)

Tifa: You know, Aerith, I have a question.

Aerith: What?

Tifa: Does the Promised Land really exist?

(Aerith shakes her head.)

Aerith: ...I don't know.

(She walks to the middle of her cell and looks upwards.)

Aerith: All I know is...The Cetra were born from the Planet, speak with the Planet, and unlock the Planet. And... then...The Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness.

(She looks back down.)

Tifa: ...What does that mean?

Aerith: More than words... I don't know.

Cloud: ...Speak with the Planet?

(Tifa sits back on the cot.)

Tifa: Just what does the Planet say?

Aerith: It's full of people and noisy. That's why I can't make out what they're saying.

(A beat.)

Cloud: You hear it now?

Aerith: I, I only heard it at the Church in the Slums. Mother said that Midgar was no longer safe. That is... my real mother.

(She sits back on the cot.)

Aerith: Someday I'll get out of Midgar... Speak with the Planet and find my Promised Land...That's what mom said. I thought I would stop hearing her voice as I grew up, but...

Cloud: Let's just get some sleep. We'll get out somehow for her...

(Someone was watching on them from behind, as Yakumo shoves the three away by using her powers again to make her escape for losing Rude and Tseng to go after her, President Shinra comes close...For something hits him to be covered in red for her with some odd sound all of a sudden. Yakumo let's out a scarem really loud for Cloud to hear her out to having his eyes open. Cloud walks to the wall of the cell and sits down. Cloud wakes up in the middle of the night in his and Tifa's prison cell. He sees that the door is open.)

Cloud: Yakumo! (She's in trouble! What the...?) The door's open... When did it open?

(He goes through the door and walks down the hall. There is a guard, dead, lying on the floor. He kneels by him)

Cloud: What's happened?

(He goes back to Tifa's cell.)

Cloud: Tifa... Wake up!

(Tifa sits up.)

Tifa: What's wrong?

Cloud: Something's wrong. Look outside.

(She goes out to the guard. Cloud follows.)

Tifa: I wonder what happened...

Cloud: He should have the key on him...

(He gets the prison keys.)

Cloud: Come on, Tifa, get Aerith, I'll go help Barret and the others.

(Tifa goes to Aerith's cell. Cloud runs to Barret and Red XIII's.)

Cloud: Barret, Red XIII... come with me. Something's wrong.

(Barret gets up.)

Barret: How'd you get in? Why's the door open!?

(They run out to the dead guard.)

Barret: The hell's goin' on!?

Red XIII: No human could've done this. I'll go on ahead.

(Red XIII goes.)

Barret: I'll clean up back here, so you guys go ahead. And don't get caught by Shinra!

(Cloud collects Tifa and Aerith.)

Tifa: Come on, let's follow Red XIII!

(They follow Red XIII to the lab where he was previously imprisoned. The path there is stained with blood and littered with bodies. Where there was a door in the metal dome, there is now a gaping hole.)

Cloud: ...Did it get away? Jenova...?

Red XIII: Jenova Specimen... Looks like it went to the upper floor using that elevator for the specimens.

(Yakumo was screaming from afar for the others to hear her out.)

Cloud: Yakumo! We have to find her!

(They take the elevator up to the 68th floor. Red XIII is waiting.)

Red XIII: It looks like it leads up...

(They take the elevator up to the 69th floor., then the stairs up to the 70th. Barret and Red XIII catch up with the rest. They arrive at President Shinra's office. He is seated at his desk. A large sword is protruding from his back for everyone to join back, and seeing Yakumo to be covered in blood in corner on the ground scared and crying.)

Tifa, Red Xlll, and Aerith: Yakumo!

Barret: You alright!?

(Cloud rushes to Yakumo to see if she was alright. Once he touches her, he saw what happened. She used her powers again to make her esacape to lose the two men as President Shinra stopped her, someone out of nowhere stabs the man from behind to the heart. Dying with blood all over the sword to get all over the place, on Yakumo, and she witness him murdering the other people that some were still inside the building that got her so scared.)

Cloud: Yakumo saw the terror, she was hiding here. Yakumo!

Yakumo: Ah! Keep him away from me! He just killed...! He just killed...! No!

(Freaking out, Aerith tried to talk Yakumo to remain calm.)

Aerith: Yakumo! Please! We're here! There's no murderer here anymore!

Yakumo: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

(Cloud had his lip to bleed from biting on it, he hugs Yakumo to calming her down slowly at a time.)

Cloud: Yakumo!

Yakumo: !

Cloud: It's okay...It's okay...You're alright. We're here to save you...Aerith's okay, see? Just dont cry! I'm here for yo!

Yakumo: Cloud...!

(Cloud kept on holding her until Yakumo finally breaths to calming down again to being herself again.)

Cloud: That's a good girl. I got you.

Yakumo: Cloud...I didn't see who the person was, but I felt such hatred in his heart. He just murder that man. Just look.

(Yakumo pointed out for the others to see that President Shinra was stabbed to death.)

Barret: She's right. He's dead...The leader of Shinra, Inc. is dead.

(Tifa runs around to him.)

Tifa: Then this sword must be...!?

Cloud: Sephiroth's!

(That's the man who did it all for Yakumo to feel out.)

Yakumo: Sephiorth?

Tifa: ...Sephiroth is alive?

Yakumo: You guys know him?

Cloud: ...Looks like it. Only Sephiroth can use that sword.

Barret: Who cares who did it!? This is the end of the Shinra now!

(Yakumo spotted someone else hiding.)

Yakumo: Someone else is there!

Palmer: Uh!

(Palmer jumps out from behind the desk and makes a break for it.)

Cloud: Aerith, stay with your sister.

Aerith: I will. I got you,Yakumo.

(Cloud and Barret catch him by the arms.)

Palmer: P, p, p, please, don't kill me!

Cloud: What happened?

Palmer: Se... Sephiroth. Sephiroth came.

(Yakumo feels out Palmer's mind and he was right.)

Yakumo: It was him.

Cloud: Did you see him? Did you see Sephiroth?

Palmer: Yeah, I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes!

Cloud: You really saw him? Yakumo, did he?

Yakumo: He's scared. Scared in seeing the horror that happened like I was without seeing the face. He's not lying to us.

Palmer: Uh! Would I lie to you at a time like this!? That girl's right! She does have special powers after all. And I heard his voice too! Um, he was saying something about not letting us have the Promised Land.

Tifa: Then what? Does that mean that the Promised Land really exists and that Sephiroth's here to save it from Shinra?

Barret: So he's a good guy then?

Yakumo: No, not after what this Sephiroth did today.

Cloud: Save the Promised Land? A good guy? No way! It's not that simple! I know him! Sephiroth's mission is different!

(A helicopter hovers into view in the big bay windows. Palmer breaks free and flees.)

Yakumo: Someone's coming!

Barret: Rufus! &*%$! I forgot about him!

Tifa: Who's that?!

Barret: Vice President Rufus. The President's son.

Yakumo: (Who knew that man had a son.)

Tifa: I wonder what kind of person he is...

Aerith: I've heard that no one's ever seenhim bleed or cry.

Barret: I heard that he's been assigned somewhere else for a long time...

Red XIII: I only know his name.

(Cloud runs out onto the balcony at the top of the Shinra Building for Yakumo t follow him too with the other four catching up. The rest follow. They find Rufus and Palmer there.)

Rufus: So... So Sephiroth was actually here. ...By the way.

(Palmer runs away.)

Rufus: Who are you guys?

(Theysaheir names to Rufus a few at a time.)

Cloud: I'm Cloud, former SOLDIER First Class!

Barret: My name's Barret Wallace! I'm from AVALANCHE!

Tifa: Same here! Tifa Lockhart!

Aerith: Aerith Gainborough...a flower girl from the slums.

Yakumo: Yakumo. Step sister to Aerith and cares for others using my powers for good.

Red XIII: And Red Xlll. A research specimen.

(Rufus shrugs.)

Rufus: What a crew.

(He smooths his hair with nonchalance.)

Rufus: Well, I'm Rufus. The President of Shinra, Inc.

Barret: You only President, 'cause your old man died!

Rufus: That's right. I'll let you hear my new appointment speech.

Yakumo: How can you that about your own father!? Don't you have a heart!?

(Rufus goes up to Yakumo.)

Cloud: Get away from her!

(He moves Yakumo's head up to touching it.)

Rufus: You don't get it, do you? He was a monster. Good thing he didn't hurt you.

Yakumo: Don't touch me!

Rufus: Hot temper one, I like it. But please try to understand the situation with the so call father of mine 'once'.

(He walks to Tifa next.)

Rufus: ...Old man tried to control the world with money. It seems to have been working.

(He walks to Aerith.)

Rufus: The population thought that Shinra would protect them.

(He walks to Barret.)

Rufus: Work at Shinra, get your pay. If a terrorist attacks, the Shinra army will help you. It looks perfect on the outside. But, I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear. It takes too much to do it like my old man.

(He walks to the railing.)

Rufus: A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste money on them.

(A pause.)

Tifa: He likes to make speeches just like his father.

Yakumo: Too much at that. What do we do now, Cloud?

(Cloud turns.)

Cloud: Get outta this building with Aerith!

Barret: What?

Cloud: I'll explain later! Barret! This is the real crisis for the Planet!

Barret: The hell's that supposed to mean?

Cloud: I'll tell you later! Just take my word for it! I'll go after I take care of him!

Barret: Awright, Cloud!

Yakumo: Go, Aerith, I'm staying with Cloud to back him up.

Aerith: Be careful.

(They all head back down but Yakumo to the 69th floor, but Cloud and Yakumo. Aerith pauses on the way out.)

Aerith: Cloud... I just thought of something.

(Tifa goes back to Aerith.)

Tifa: ...I'll wait for Cloud with Yakumo too! Everyone, get to the elevator!"

(They all head back toward the stairs. Tifa stays in the doorway.)

Aerith: Hmm, it's going to get pretty ugly from here on. We should check on our equipment.

(Aerith, Barret, and Red XIII re-equip themselves and get on the elevator. As soon as they press the button to go down, they are attacked. Boss battle with Hundred Gunner. A giant robot tank-like machien gun to shoot through the elevator glasses, the three used from bolt, ice, and fire attacks on it and watching out from its powerful shooting range; from Barret's Big Shot and Red's Strikes was wekaen the machine little by little without giving up the fight. Also Aerith heals them and herself to keep on going, her healing skills are strong compare to Yakumo's too. Avoiding the machine's big cannon blast was a little hard to dogde away from the three to do...Once that was finally destroyed after a few hits, a small helicopter-like robot came in to fight with next. So same old moves, magic, and healing they did against it; Red's stirkes were still strong to Aerith's fire magic to healing spells, and Barret's firing gun to keep taking that thing apart. And so they did together to destroy two machines in time to making their escape.)

Barret: Take that!

Red: Well done, everyone.

Aerith: Right! Now we wait for the other three to catch up with us. (Stay strong, Yakumo.)

(Cloud stands on the balcony on the top floor with Rufus as Yakumo watches. They face each other. Cloud equips himself.)

Cloud: Yakumo, you know what to do. Stay next to me.

Yakumo: And aid you only in battle. Yes, Cloud, I can do that.

Rufus: Why do you want to fight me?

Cloud: You seek the Promised Land and Sephiroth.

Rufus: Hmm, exactly.

(He walks to the side of Cloud.)

Rufus: Mm? Did you know that Sephiroth is an Ancient?

Cloud: ...A lot has happened. Anyway, I can't let either you or Sephiroth have the Promised Land! Not even getting Aerith and Yakumo for your own sick games!

Rufus: I see. I guess this means we won't become friends.

(Boss battle with Rufus and Dark Nation. One of those type of wolf-like machine fighters. As the Dark Nation created a shield and Ru as using his shotgun for Yakumo to create her own shield in protecting herself and Cloud, he uses Bio on the beast to be dead in no ti But Rufus kept on fighting. Cloud uses his Cross Slasher skills next to bio on Rufus this time, also lots of hacking and slashing from Cloud's sword until Rufus smiled to call it a draw for now to make his escape.)

Rufus: Heh... That's all for today.

(Rufus grabs the runner of the helicopter circling overhead and makes a spectacular getaway, as is typical of the villain. Cloud and Yakumo run back down to the 69th floor, where he meets up with Tifa.)

Yakumo: Tifa!

Tifa: Where's Rufus?

Yakumo: He escaped during the battle.

Cloud: I couldn't finish 'em. Looks like this's gonna get complicated.

(Aerith, Barret, and Red XIII arrive on the bottom floor. They go to the main exit.)

Barret: I'll go on ahead!

(Barret goes out, to be met by a hail of gunfire. He ducks back in.)

Barret: *&^%(*... surrounded, huh? If I was alone this wouldn't be a thang but, I gotta reputation to protect.

Aerith: You all get out while you can. It's not you they're after... it's me.

Barret: Yeah, well that ain't happenin'. You got caught up in this over Marlene. Now, it's my turn to watch out for you!

(He turns back to the doorway.)

Barret: OK, playtime's over for you jackasses...

(Aerith takes a step toward him.)

Aerith: ...thank you, Mr. Barret!

(He turns.)

Barret: Who you callin' Mr. Barret? That don't sound right!

Red XIII: Well then...If you are through talking, may I suggest that we think of a way

to get out of here.

Barret: Huh? Oh, oh yeah... You a cold man. Just like someone else 'round here I know.

Red XIII: Did you say something?

Barret: Notta thing. So what're we gonna do?

Tifa: Barret!

Yakumo: Aerith! Red!

(Tifa and Yakumo come sprinting down the stairs.)

Barret: Tifa! Yakumo! Where's Cloud?

Yakumo: He'll be coming Right now, we need all of you trust and listen carefully to us.

(Tifa runs over to the side of the room.)

Tifa: Everyone, over here!

Yakumo: Let's hurry!

Barret: Huh? What's up? Where's Cloud?

Tifa: I'll tell you later! Hurry, Hurry!

(The party follows Tifa and Yakumo to a safe distance. Cloud rides a motorcycle from the Shinra Showroom down the stairs. The party jumps into a pickup truck also from the showroom and follows Cloud as Yakumo jumps on to hold on to Cloud while he was driving they drive up the stairs and crash through a window onto the freeway outside.)

Cloud: Hold on tight, Yakumo.

Yakumo: I will, Cloud. Let's get going!

(As Yakumo shielded the others in the front, Cloud slashes the other soldiers following after them. He uses his sword from left and right to move the away from the others on the highway as they keep on driving. Soon a on coming robot-like tank car comes out of nowhere to stopping them at a dead end with no road done. So Yakumo goes out to aid Cloud, Barret, Red, Tifa, and Red in this battle.)

Yakumo: In coming enemy!

(Boss battle with Motor Ball. Trying to run into them from a car and turning into a giant robot. As Tifa used Ice, Barret with bolt, and Aerith with fire to attack the machine many times, leaving Red and Cloud to slash the thing many times from claws to swords. Doing it many times more and Yakumo kept on shielding the others for protection from Motor's swing metal arms attack just in time. Just using the flame thrower at the six, Yakumo had to put her heart into making it much stronger to hold out the flames as much ass she could do...Tifa goes in to using her Beat Rush at it, and same thing with Cloud with his Cross Slash attack along with Barret's Big Shot as well. From a few more hits and magic to being used, the machine was destroyed. After the battle. The party stands on the freeway. They are at the edge, where it must have collapsed some time ago and never rebuilt, only added warning lights. The purple mountains of the eastern continent are visible in the distance.)

Barret: Well, what do we do now?

Cloud: Sephiroth is alive. I... I have to settle the score.

Yakumo: Cloud...

Barret: And that'll save the Planet?

Cloud: ...Seems like it.

Barret: Awright, I'm going.

Aerith: I'll go too. ...I have things that I want to find out.

Cloud: About the Ancients?

Aerith: ...Many things.

Yakumo: Anywhere you go, Cloud, and Aerith, I'll follow.

(Cloud didn't mind having Yakumo around, not only for more protection, but she's been very helpful for the others lately.)

Cloud: I would really like that, Yakumo, I'm...Glad you're alright...

Yakumo: Same here, Cloud.

Tifa: I guess this's good bye, Midgar.

(They all climb down a rope hung from the edge of the highway, landing in the outskirts of Midgar.)

Yakumo: So this is the outsides of Midgar.

TIfa: First time?

Yakumo: I never go anywhere but there so yes.

Red XIII: I'm going back to my hometown. I'll go with you as far as that.

Tifa: ...I guess this is the start of our journey...

(Cloud heads out, away from Midgar.)

Cloud: Then...Let's go!

Yakumo: We have to ave the world. Our world and protect the people.

(Barret starts boxing with the air)

Barret: We need a group leader for our journey. 'Course only me could be the leader.

Tifa: You think so...

(Aerith walks to Cloud.)

Aerith: It would have to be Cloud.

Yakumo: i second that.

(Barret stops abruptly and looks at Aerith and Yakumo.)

Barret: ^#$^%... awright. Go Northeast to a town called Kalm. If something happens, we'll meet up there.

(Barret sits down.)

Barret: Fine. I guess so...Thought you'd do that. Later, at Kalm!

Yakumo: So Kalm then.

(They all leave Midgar, and head out into the over world for the first time. Cloud, being the leader leaves the area with the other five tomorrow in going to Kalm first. For him, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, and Red stickily together to fighting off other villains including the wicked Sephiroth running on the loose after killing President Shinra for his son to take over next. What will happen next? is Yakumo's gist so special for the others to have besides Aerith being the last Ancient? From the new lands of a huge field and surround seas they travel for their real journey to begin.)


	8. Sephiroth

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(They arrive at the city of Kalm. It is a charming, idyllic town with a Dutch appearance.)

Tifa: So this is Kalm?

Yakumo: A nice place. No danger here.

Aerith: We should rest at the nearby hotel.

Yakumo: Good idea.

(Aerith and Yakumo enter the inn together first.)

Tifa: Let's go Cloud.

(Tifa, Red, Barret, and Cloud enter the inn last to getting a room up stairs.)

Barret: Nice place.

Red: Could get to the new areas we go to.

Aerith: Guess everyone's here now.

Barret: So let's hear your story...You know, the one about Sephiroth and the crisis facing the planet. Let's hear it all.

Yakumo: Cloud, please. We wish to know about on whahappo you and Tifa. Who is Sephiroth?

(Cloud looks at his feet.. then looks at Barret. Everyone goes silent all over the room.)

Cloud: ...I used to want to be like Sephiroth, so I joined SOLDIER. After working with Sephiroth on several missions, we became friends.

Barret: You call that a friend?

Cloud: Yeah, well...He's older than me, and he hardly ever talked about himself.

Tifa: ...

Cloud: So I guess you'd call him a war buddy... We trusted each other. Until one day...

Aerith: ...one day?"

(Cloud turns away from the others.)

Yakumo: Cloud?

Cloud: After the war it was SOLDIER's duty to put down any resistance against the Shinra...that was 5 years ago. I was 16...

(Yakumo grabs Tifa, for her to hold Aerith's hand, along eith Barret, Red, Cloud, and him to hold Yakumo next. She was going to use her powers for everyone to listen in and see the past for her to do, by closing their eyes and remaining calm is how it works.)

Yakumo: Everyone, gather around and close y eyes. Now stay calm to hear and listen in Cloud's past. We'll see it together. This is how it'll work

(So they do it seeing that Aerith had no problem and Cloud didn't mind.)

Cloud: That's fine.

Aerith: I'm ready.

Tifa: Me too.

Barret: Let's hear it out.

Red: I'm also ready.

Yakumo: Go ahead, Cloud.

Cloud: Thanks, Yakumo. Anyways, this is what happened...

(The scene changes. We are now in a military truck, on a bumpy ride along an old, almost-forgotten road. The windshield wipers do little to defend against the pounding rain. Boxes and crates are strewn about. Cloud stands near the back of the truck. Two Shinra soldiers sit on crates. Sephiroth sits on another.)

Cloud: It sure is raining hard.

(He walks over to one of the guards. He isn't looking well.)

Cloud: Hey, how are you doing?

(The soldier makes a dismissive gesture, then sinks down lower.)

"I'm all right."

Cloud: I wouldn't know...I've never had motion sickness.

(He walks to the other guard.)

Cloud: Everything okay?

(He walks to the middle of the truck. Sephiroth looks up.)

Sephiroth: Hey.

(Cloud turns.)

Sephiroth: Settle down.

(Cloud starts doing his squat thrusts.)

Cloud: They gave me new Materia. I can't wait to use it.

Sephiroth: ...just like a kid.

(Cloud stops.)

Cloud: You going to brief us about this mission?

Sephiroth: ...this isn't a typical mission.

Cloud: Good!

Sephiroth: Why do you say that?

(Cloud walks to the back of the truck and looks out.)

Cloud: I joined SOLDIER so I could be like you. But by the time I made First Class, the war was already over. My big hopes of becoming a hero like you ended with the war. That's why I always sign up whenever there's a big mission. Kind of a way to prove myself.

(He turns.)

Cloud: Say, how do you feel, MISTER Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: ...I thought you wanted a briefing?

(Cloud smooths his hair and walks to Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: Our mission is to investigate an old Mako reactor. There have been reports of it malfunctioning, and producing brutal creatures. First, we will dispose of those creatures, Then, we'll locate the problem and neutralize it.

(Cloud taps his foot.)

Cloud: Brutal creatures... Where?

Sephiroth: The Mako Reactor at Nibelheim.

Cloud: Nibelheim...That's where I'm from.

(Sephiroth nods.)

Sephiroth: Hmm... hometown...

(A loud crash rattles the whole truck. The driver turns to the back.)

"Sir...s, something strange just crashed into our truck!"

(Sephiroth stands.)

Sephiroth: That would be our Monster...

(Fighting in which Sephiroth and Cloud fight a massive dragon. We see that Sephiroth has 30 times Cloud's HP, and can do about 300 times the damage. Sephiroth never loses any HP to the dragon's attacks. The scene changes, back to the inn at Kalm.)

Cloud: Sephiroth's strength is unreal. He is far stronger in reality than any story you might have heard about him.

Yakumo: No wonder why you wanted to be like that man from his powers in fighting.

Aerith: So... Where do you come in?

Cloud: Me? I was mesmerized by the way Sephiroth fought.

Tifa: ...

Cloud: ...and then we reached Nibelheim.

(They see the next part within Cloud's thoughts. We are now at the front gate of Nibelheim, Cloud's hometown. Sephiroth approaches the gate, then stops and turns.)

Sephiroth: How does it feel?

(He looks around.)

Sephiroth: It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown...

Cloud: Umm... how 'bout your parents?

Sephiroth: My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me. My father...

(He laughs.)

Sephiroth: What does it matter...? I know I have a close friend who was like a sister to me with a great husband and loving daughter, sort like friend/family to me was all I needed to get through. I'm not as emotional as I look. All right, let's go.

(He walks into Nibelheim. Cloud and the two guards follow.)

Guards: Psst... (You keep wandering around here and you'll get into trouble.)

"It's so boring, being on watch."

Cloud: Just sit tight, it's your job, right?

Cloud: I'll come and talk to you once in a while. Just stick with it.

(He speaks with Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: The Mako smell is pretty bad here.

(Cloud continues into Nibleheim. Then everything goes black and Barret speaks up.)

Barret: Yo wait a minute!

Yakumo: What is it, Barret?

(Nibelheim fades back in. Sephiroth and the guards are gone. Cloud turns.)

Barret: Isn't that, um...? The name of Sephiroth's mother...

(Goes back to the present time for Yakumo knew what Barret was talking about.)

Yakumo: That's right! His mother's name is the same on what we saw from the Shinra building!

Barret: I know, right!? I remember Jenova. That's that damn headless spook livin' in the Shinra building.

Cloud: That's right.

Tifa: Barret, would you please let us hear what Cloud has to say? You can ask questions later.

Barret: Tifa, I was only...

Tifa: Okay Cloud, continue.

Aerith: It's a reunion of childhood pals!

Yakumo: Tell us what happen next, Cloud.

Cloud: ...I was really surprised with Tifa.

(Goes to black again to showing the past.)

Cloud: ...The town was quiet. Everyone must be staying in their houses, afraid to come out because of the monsters. No, maybe they're afraid of us...

(Showing Nibelheim. We are at a courtyard, just inside the gate.)

Sephiroth: We leave for the reactor at dawn. Make sure you get to sleep early.

(He opens the door of the inn, stops, and turns around)

Sephiroth: All that we need is one lookout, so you others, get some rest.

(A guard runs forward. Sephiroth turns.)

Sephiroth: Oh, that's right...You may visit your family and friends.

(Sephiroth enters the inn. Cloud enters a house first.)

Cloud: This is... my house. It has nothing to do with that incident five years ago.

(It fades t black.)

Yakumo: You mean where you were born in?

Barret: Yo wait, I wanna hear.

Aerith: Me too! It's been a long time, right?

Barret: Tell us more! You saw your family, right?

Cloud: All right...I don't know if you could call it a 'family'...My father... died when I was still very young. That's why my mom... was living alone in this house. Yeah, I saw my mom. My mom... she was a vibrant woman. Hadn't changed at all. But a few days later, she died...But when I saw her, she looked fine.

(Goes back to Cloud's house. Cloud takes a few more steps inside. We see his mother, working in the kitchen. She turns.)

Cloud: Uh...?

(She comes forward.)

"Ye-s?"

(She runs to him.)

"Cloud!?"

(She nods.)

"Welcome home, Cloud!"

Cloud: Hi, mom.

(Everything then goes all white... Cloud is standing on the few steps leading up to a small sitting-area. His mother is by him.)

"Come, come... Let me take a look at you!"

(She looks at him from the side.)

"Hmmm..."

(She looks at him from the back.)

"You look so handsome."

(She walks to the front again.)

"So is this a SOLDIER uniform?"

Cloud: ...Mom, I...

(Cloud is lying on the bed by the kitchen, it's a one-room house.)

"My, how you've grown. I bet the girls never leave you alone."

Cloud: ...Not really.

"...I'm worried about you."

(She paces a little.)

"There are a lot of temptations in the city...I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend."

Cloud: ...I'm all right.

"You should have...an older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you."

Cloud: ...I'm not interested.

(Cloud and his mother are standing in the kitchen.)

"Are you eating right?"

(He nods.)

Cloud: I'm all right. The Company takes care of me.

"Is that so? You can't cook, right? I was worried sick about how you were doing..."

(Cloud's mother turns to face him from the stove.)

"Cloud...?"

(The screen flashes white.)

"You know, Cloud..."

(Flash.)

"...isn't that right, Cloud?"

(Flash.)

"I will always be your mother..."

(The screen fades to black.)

Cloud: ...Let's stop this...

Yakumo: We understand.

(Back to the story...Cloud goes into one of the sto to see someone who knew his friend Tifa.)

Zangan: So...You must be Cloud Strife. Finally see you in person.

Cloud: And who are you?

Zangan: I'm Zangan. I travel around the world teaching children martial arts.

(He jumps over Cloud.)

Zangan: I have 128 students all over the world! In this town, a girl named Tifa is my student.

Cloud: Did you say Tifa?

Zangan: Tifa has good sense. She'll be a powerful fighter.

(Cloud goes to the second floor of the inn. Sephiroth stands on the landing, looking out the window.)

Cloud: What are you looking at?

(A guard comes upstairs and goes into the bedroom.)

Sephiroth: ...This scenery...I feel like I know this place...We have an early start tomorrow. You should get some sleep soon.

Cloud: Yeah, let's get some sleep

Sephiroth: I've hired a guide to the Mako reactor. I've heard she's young. I hope we can rely on her...

(They go to sleep. The next morning. The group is outside, near the Shinra Mansion. Cloud speaks to Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: Once the guide gets here, we're heading out.

(Tifa enters, wearing a kawaii cowboy hat. Tifa's father steps forward.)

Tifa's father: Listen to me, Sephiroth. In case something happens...

Sephiroth: ...Trust me.

Tifa: I'll be all right, Dad! I have two men from SOLDIER with me.

(She turns to Sephiroth.)

Tifa: I'm Tifa. Nice to meet you!

Cloud: Tifa! You're the guide?

(He runs forward.)

Tifa: That's right. I just happen to be the number one guide in this town.

Cloud: It's too dangerous! I can't involve you in something like this!

(Sephiroth takes a step toward the town exit, then turns to Cloud.)

Sephiroth: Then there's no problem if you respect her...Let's go."

(He walks to the exit. The photographer from before steps forward.)

"Ummm..."

(Sephiroth turns.)

"Mr. Sephiroth! Please let me take one picture for a memento! Tifa, can you ask him for me too...?"

(Cloud stands by the wall of the Shinra Mansion. Tifa stands next to him. Sephiroth, slowly, comes over and stands by Tifa.)

"Cheeeeese!"

(The photographer takes the picture. Sephiroth immediately walks toward the exit again.)

"Great, thank you! I'll give each of you a copy once I get it developed!"

(Showing of a flyby of the dark, foreboding Nibel Mountains. There was a Mako Reactor built in Mt. Nibel. The cold air of the mountains of Nibel. It was no different... We see the party walking along a mountain path, then Cloud at a ricketyrope bridge. He begins walking across and meets Tifa standing in the middle. She continues a bit. The two guards catch up.)

Tifa: It gets harder from here! Followme!

(She runs the rest of the way across. Cloud follows. He meets Tifa and Sephiroth near the opposite side, just then everything starts to shake...)

Tifa: Uh... the bridge!

(The bridge breaks in the middle of the collapsing bridge. Cloud grabs Tifa's hand, holding her up, then Cloud falls, then everyone. As it was showing the broken, empty bridge as it swings, colliding with the side of the canyon. The scene changes again. We see the party, sans one guard, land at the foot of the canyon...)

Sephiroth: Everyone seems to be all right. Can we get back to where we were?

Tifa: These caves are intertwined, just like an ant farm...Oh, and Sephiroth... There seems to be one person missing...

Sephiroth: It may sound cold, but we've got no time to search for him. We can't go back now, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here.

(Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, and the one remaining guard travel along the path,reaching a cave, dimly lit but with brightly colored, sparkling walls.)

Cloud: What's this?

Tifa: A mysteriously colored cave...

Sephiroth: It must be the Mako energy. This mountain is especially abundant in it. That's why the Mako Reactor was built here.

(They continue through the cave, reaching a beautiful, glittering fountain.)

Cloud: ...And what's this?

Sephiroth: A Mako fountain. It's a miracle of nature.

Tifa: It's so beautiful...

(She walks to the fountain. Looks like they were alone, for what appears to be a body of a woman was watching over them from above, but what was it? Or who was she?)

Tifa: If the Mako Reactor countinues to suck up the energy, this fountain will dry up too...

(Sephiroth comes to the fountain.)

Sephiroth: Materia. When you condense Mako energy, materia is produced. It's very rare to be able to see materia in its natural state.

(Cloud walks to the fountain.)

Cloud: By the way... Why is it that when you use materia you can also use magic too?

Sephiroth: You were in SOLDIER and didn't even know that?...the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the Land and the Planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet calling up magic... or so they say From elements to ESP abilities.

Cloud: Magic... a mysterious power.

(Tifa looks around, then bends down.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha!

Cloud: Did I say somethin' funny?

Sephiroth: A man once told me never to use an unscientific term such as mysterious power! It shouldn't even be called magic! I still remember how angry he was.

Cloud: Who was that?

Sephiroth: Hojo of Shinra, Inc. ... An inexperienced man assigned to take over the work of a great scientist. He was a walking mass of complexes.

(Tifa looks up.)

Tifa: A Mako fountain... So this is where the knowledge of the Ancients is.

(From the living being following the quietly, they continue their journey at the Mako Reactor in Mt. Nibel. The group approaches the stairs up to the entrance.)

Tifa: We finally made it. We sure took the long way though.

Cloud: Tifa, you wait here.

Tifa: I'm going inside too! I wanna see!

(Sephiroth climbs halfway up the stairs, then looks over his shoulder at Tifa.)

Sephiroth: Only authorized people are allowed in. This place is full of Shinra's industrial secrets.

Tifa: But!

(Sephiroth turns to the guard.)

Sephiroth: Take care of the lady.

(Cloud and Sephiroth climb up the stairs and enter the reactor. The guard blocks Tifa's path in.)

Tifa: Mm, man!

(She turns away and angrily plants her hands on her hips.)

Tifa: Better take real good care of me then!

(Once inside the place for Sephiroth to lead, Cloud follows him from behind. He sees the woman c'overing herself in a long hood clothing' having her foot caught in a drain pipe hole and can't get out to hurting herself. Fell inside to getting in the buulding first. So Cloud aiding her to be pulled out gently and bandaged up for her to walk around again, though Cloud didn't see her face or she didn't speak, she looks at him to suprised that someone cared.)

Cloud: You alright?

(The strange woman stood quietly.)

Cloud: You'll be fine. Suppose I was lucky to get you out of there for you foot. Better leave this place. Too dangerous.

(With that she was about to reach her hand to Cloud.)

Cloud: No need to thank me, I just had to.

(So she takes off from walking away, from Cloud turning around for a few seconds to see her gone really fast, he then catches up with Sephiroth.)

Cloud: (She was mysterious. What was a girl like her doing in a place like this?)

(She continues to watch over them from above this time. We see Cloud following Sephiroth into the Mako reactor. Look at the picture... look familiar? Cloud follows him through a door. The next room is bathed in red light. There are many metal pods in rows, each with a clear glass portal to look into. Sephiroth is standing at the top of the stairs leading though the middle of the rows. There is a door by him. Above the door is a plate with one word engraved on it- Jenova...)

Cloud: This is... Jenova, right? The lock won't open...

(Cloud follows him partway back down the stairs, then stops. Sephiroth examines one of the pods.)

Sephiroth: This is the reason for the malfunction. This part is broken. Cloud, close the valve.

(He walks to another pod. Cloud closes the valve on the first pod, then walks to Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: Why did it break...?

(He jumps up and peers into the view port of the pod. He speaks to himself.)

Sephiroth: ...now I see, Hojo. But, even doing this, will never put you on the same level as Professor Gast.

(To Cloud.)

Sephiroth: This is a system that condenses and freezes the Mako energy... that is, when it's working correctly. Now, what does Mako energy become when it's further condensed?

Cloud: Uh, umm... Oh yeah! It becomes a Materia.

Sephiroth: Right, normally. But Hojo put something else in there. ...Take a look. Look through the window.

(Cloud hops up, peers into the pod and sees... a hideous, unnatural monster. He lets go of his handhold below the portal and lands sitting on the floor.)

Cloud: Wh... what is this!?

Sephiroth: Normal members of SOLDIER are humans that have been showered with Mako. You're different from the others, but still human. But what are they? They've been exposed to a high degree of Mako, far more than you.

(Cloud gets to his feet.)

Cloud: ...Is this some kind of monster?

Sephiroth: Exactly. And it's Hojo if Shinra that produced these monsters. Mutated living organisms produced by Mako energy. That's what these monsters really are.

Cloud: Normal members of SOLDIER? You mean you're different?

(Sephiroth clutches his head, trembling.)

Cloud: H... hey, Sephiroth!

(He puts out his hand.)

Sephiroth: N... no...

(Sephiroth stops trembling.)

Sephiroth: ...Was I?

(He draws his sword and begins furiously attacking the pods. Cloud jumps away.)

Sephiroth: ...Was I created this way too?

(He slashes at the first pod.)

Sephiroth: Am I the same as all these monsters...

(Cloud interrupts.)

Cloud: ...Sephiroth.

(Sephiroth just continues attacking the pod with his sword...then after a long moment, he stops, his shoulders heaving.)

Sephiroth: You saw it! All of them... were humans...

Cloud: Human!? No way!

(Sephiroth stops and turns towards Cloud, his sword still drawn.)

Sephiroth: ...I've always felt since I was small...That I was different from the others. Special, in some way. But... not like this...

(The girl comes back to warn Cloud of the danger that was coming.)

Cloud: It's her!

Sephiroth: Who!?

(He looks down, shaking his head. Suddenly, there is a loud noise and he jerks his head up. One of the pods explodes with a hiss of steam. The front half falls forward, revealing another monster, like the one Cloud saw. It lies there on the overturned dome of metal, not fully formed, twitching... repulsive. The woman in hooded clothing goes over using her strange looking arm to do something to the monster of some kind. The everything goes black after that.)

Cloud: Am I... human? I didn't quite understand what Sephiroth was saying at that time. I was even more surprised by that fact that Shinra was producing monsters. And another, who I didn't know that I saved, came back to saving Sephiroth and me...

(Goes back to the inn at Kalm. Yakumo felt more pain within Cloud and Tifa the more she was feeling this out and hearing the entire story.)

Yakumo: My God...How sad, even for another being a girl.

Barret: Damn, Shinra! the more I hear, the more I hate 'em!

Tifa: ...who would have ever thought the Mako Reactor held a secret like that.

Red XIII: That would seem to explain the increase in the number of monsters recently. I think we should listen carefully to Cloud. Don't you think so, Barret?

Barret: Why you talkin' to me!?

Yakumo: Ah, Cloud? Should we listen to the rest? You can stop it you want to.

(Cloud place his hand on Yakumo to cheer her up more than she was to him.)

Cloud: It's fine. Let keeps going.

Yakumo: Okay then.

(So the story continues on...)

Aerith: Tifa... You were waiting outside then?

Tifa: ...Yes.

Cloud: We returned to Nibelheim. Sephiroth confined himself at the inn. He didn't even try to talk to me.

Yakumo: What about the Mako who was once SOLIDER girl that saved yo two?

Cloud: ...Who knows...At first. She put one of the that came out of the pod out of it's misery and took off. We just headed back without saying anything. Not a word about it. Not even for him. But I knew we haven't seen the last of her.

Yakumo: Oh.

Tifa: Then all of a sudden he just disappeared, right?

Cloud: We found him inside the biggest building in Nibelheim.

Tifa: The villagers used to call it Shinra mansion.

Cloud: Long ago, people from Shinra used to live in that mansion...

(Going back about the past in Nibelheim. Cloud runs out of the inn with a guard, then runs to Shinra mansion. He passes through a group of people milling outside the gate, then enters. He climbs to a bedroom on the top floor. A guard is waiting at the door.)

"There's no sign of Sephiroth, but I know I saw him go into this room..."

(Cloud enters the bedroom. He passes through a secret door in the fireplace, down a long spiral staircase, and through a dark cave. He reaches a secret library, where Sephiroth paces back and forth, absorbed in a book.)

Sephiroth: ...an organism that was apparently dead, was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova...

(Pans up to a good view.)

Sephiroth: X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient...X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor 1 approved for use...

(Sephiroth walks down a narrow hallway lined with books. He stops and looks upwards.)

Sephiroth: My mother's name is Jenova... Jenova Project... Is this just a coincidence?

(He looks downward.)

Sephiroth: Professor Gast... Why didn't you tell me anything? ...Why did you die?

(Cloud leaves. Goes to the book-lined hallway. As Cloud speaks, we see a series of images of Sephiroth, reading. With each successive image, the bookshelves become emptier, and the stacks of books on the floor grow higher.)

Cloud: Sephiroth didn't come out of the Shinra Mansion... He continued to read as if he were possessed by something, and not once, did the light in the basement go out...

(Cloud is lying on a bed on the first floor of the Shinra Mansion. He awakens, and goes down to the library, passing the guard in the bedroom.)

"Sephiroth seems different."

(He continues down the stairs to the library. When he arrives, Sephiroth laughs from off screen.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha...

(Cloud runs down the hallway of books, to the inner reading room.)

Sephiroth: Who is it!?

(Sephiroth is seated at a large desk, surrounded by books. The shelves that line the walls are in several places bare of books, and a couple of the shelves have fallen down.)

Sephiroth: Hmph... traitor.

Cloud: Traitor?

Sephiroth: You ignorant traitor. I'll tell you. You saw it didn't you?

Cloud: Saw what?

Sephiroth: One of those things...But it was a she. She was different than the rest in those pods.

(He faces the wall.)

Sephiroth: Want to know that thing you saved was important than those other weaklings?This Planet originally belonged to the Cetra. Cetra was a itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the Planet, then move on...At the end of their harsh, hard journey, they would find the Promised Land and supreme happiness. She's a key that I must have.

(He turns to Cloud, he remember saving a strange woman, he didn't think it was a SOLIDER becoming a type like the rest at the building.)

Cloud: (That was one of them?)

Sephiroth: But, those that disliked the journey appeared. Those who stopped their migrations built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the planet had made without giving one whit in return!

(He looks down.)

Sephiroth: Those are your ancestors. Why didn't I notice that fine looking creature sooner!?

Cloud: Sephiroth...

Sephiroth: Long ago, disaster struck this planet.

(He looks up and walks to another spot, facing the wall.)

Sephiroth: Your ancestors escaped... They survived because they hid. The Planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. After that, your ancestors continued to increase.

(He looks at Cloud.)

Sephiroth: Now all that's left of the Cetra is in these reports.

Cloud: What does that have to do with you?

Sephiroth: Don't you get it?

(He stands next to Cloud, not facing him, but facing down the hallway.)

Sephiroth: An Ancient named Jenova was found in the geological stratum of 2000 years ago The Jenova Project. That thing we saw, is her half breed daughter, the last survivor on this day today.

(He holds his face.)

Sephiroth: The Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients... no, the Cetra.

(He looks up and straightens.)

Sephiroth: ...I am the one that was produced like she was.

(Cloud turns to face him. Sephiroth does not turn.)

Cloud: Pr... produced!?

Sephiroth: Yes. Professor Gast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist, produced me and the other we saw.

(Sephiroth walks down the hallway, then stops and stands motionless at the end.)

Cloud: How... how did he...?

(He runs after Sephiroth, then stops.)

Cloud: Se... Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: Out of my way. I'm going to see my mother and her daughter.

(He walks, determinedly, out of the library. Cloud follows, out of the mansion. Cloud exits the Shinra Mansion. The entire village is consumed in fire; flames and smoke reaching high into the sky. He runs to the courtyard. Zangan is tending to an injured person lying on the ground. Also for some girl to see her parents lying dead on the ground was Sephiroth's doing to the other villagers too, who was she? Sad, crying, and feeling all alone from the horrors that happened in seconds, for she goes after him which wasn't a very good idea to do.)

Zangan: Hey it's you! You're still sane, right? Then come over here and help me!

(Cloud runs to Zangan, leaping over a piece of flaming debris.)

Zangan: I'll check this house. You check that one over there!

(He runs into the house next to the Inn. Cloud speaks to the person on the ground. It's the photographer from before.)

"Hey, Ummm... Am I going to die?"

(A guard is lying on the ground near Tifa's house.)

"Sephi... roth..."

(Cloud runs into the house next to Tifa's, his mother's house, then runs out. He shakes his head sadly, then walks to the center of the courtyard. Everything goes into black.)

Cloud: Terrible...Sephiroth... This is too terrible...

(Then shows where we can see both the courtyard and the Shinra Mansion. Near the steps leading down to the courtyard stands Sephiroth. Two townspeople rush toward him in an attempt to subdue him. He cuts them down with his sword. Sephiroth stands in the midst of the flames, an empty expression on his face, then walks away, through the fire, unharmed. A flyby of the Nibel Mountains, past the Mako Reactor. Cloud arrives to see the village girl injured to being stabbed to death and bleeding out badly for him to stop the bleeding in time. Lies her somewhere safe and away from the building to going in. It was no doubt Sephiroth's doing. Cloud dashes into the reactor and climbs down to the entrance to the pod room. Tifa is kneeling in front of the door. A long, thin, sword is on the floor nearby. A man lies before her, dead. Cloud sees the female creature being a half human and Jenvoa being before his eyes.)

Cloud: You are real...

(She points out to Tifa lying next to her dead father, Sephiroth got to him too, but unlike the girl hanging by a threat thanks to Cloud, he didn't make it.)

Tifa: Papa...

(She leans down to him.)

Tifa: Sephiroth!?

(She straightens.)

Tifa: Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!?

(She slumps forward.)

Tifa: Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Shinra... Everything!

(She sits up; then, in fury-)

Tifa: I hate them all!

(She stands, picks up the sword, then runs into the pod room. Cloud and the she-creature follow her. Sephiroth stands before the thick steel door at the top of the stairs in the pod room. He places his hands on the door.)

Sephiroth: At last, you came back. Mother, I'm here to see you. Please, open this door. She has returned as promise. See?

(Panning downwards. We see Tifa, wielding Sephiroth's sword and assuming a fighting stance, at the bottom of the stairs.)

Tifa: How could you do that to papa and all the townspeople?

(She runs up the stairs in a blind fury. She tries to attack Sephiroth, who wrestles the blade away from her with ease. He cuts Tifa down. The sound of his blade echoes as we see Tifa, in slow motion, fly backwards and land, crumpled, at the bottom of the stairs. Cloud runs into the room and stops, in shock. Sephiroth, carrying his sword, turns calmly and walks into Jenova's room. Cloud and the she-creature run to Tifa and kneels by her.)

Cloud: Tifa!

Tifa: ...You promised... You promised that you'd come... when I was in trouble...

(Cloud picks up her up, gently, then carefully, tenderly, leans her against one of the pods. He rushes up the stairs, after Sephiroth with her joining him. Jenova's room. We see Jenova, a bizarre female being hidden beneath oddly angelic armor, connected to a mass of machines and electrical equipment. It shows Sephiroth, standing facing his mother with his arms raised.)

Sephiroth: Mother, let's take this planet back together. I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promised Land. We'll take your daughter with us!

(Cloud and the creature enter the room, coming up behind Sephiroth.)

Cloud: Sephiroth...My family! My hometown! How could you do this to them!? For this thing!? At least she has feelings unlike you and the others!

(Sephiroth, slowly, looks down and lowers his arms. His shoulders start bouncing.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... They've come again, mother.

(He stops laughing.)

Sephiroth: With her superior power, knowledge, and magic, Mother was destined to become the ruler of this Planet."

(Sephiroth speaks to Jenova...)

Sephiroth: But they...Those worthless creatures are stealing the planet from Mother. But now I'm here with you, so don't worry.

(Then tears the upper half of her armor off, snapping wires and intricate machinery. We see what was inside the armor. Jenova's true form. A fragile, alien woman, skin blue as if she was frozen for many years. The other she-creature almost reacts to her powers to refuse to be one with Jenova again.)

(Cloud brandishes his sword for the she-creature joins him.)

Cloud: What about MY sadness!? My family... friends... The sadness of having my hometown taken away from me!? It's the same as your sadness!

(Sephiroth stands by Jenova, his arms raised, holding his sword high.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... my sadness? What do I have to be sad about? I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to be the leader of this Planet. I have orders to take this planet back from you stupid people for the Cetra. What am I supposed to be sad about? Now hand her over to me.

(Cloud turns his face away.)

Cloud: Sephiroth... I trusted you...

(He looks up and raises his sword.)

Cloud: No, you're not the Sephiroth I used to know!

(The fight between Cloud and Sephiroth, slowly at first, then building speed, until the two of them seem to blur into each other, Cloud with his sword raised for battle, Sephiroth, chin on his chest, his sword-grip held close to his face... everything then goes into white after that. Only for one voice of a woman 'being the she-creature gets Tifa and Cloud's body in saving their lives in time after Sephiroth escaped out of nowhere.)

"Young man and woman...You two cannot die this way. This is the least I can do, to live another day. Take my powers..."

(With that and the girl too, like she was being reborn. For she slowly fades away to giving her remaining gifts to saving two lives and giving a gift within someone else a second chance.)

"And you, young lady, I have not much time to live. Jenova and that human must be stopped no matter what. Take care of the two if you see them and use my gifts. Save this world..."

(And that was it, she was gone forever after that. What happened to Cloud facing off against Sephiroth to ended just like that? Who knows? And the girl? Unknown...But Cloud fights for his own to protecting others and Tifa to fight on five years later never to hear Sephiroth after that until now. Those were the only things they could remember from almost the break of death. Yakumo also remember something a little during the time.

Yakumo: (I heard about that event...I was lucky to escaped that village to visit my older sister. My real one. Just me, my Mom, and my Dad. Until that fire happened...So it was him...I'm not sure what happened to my sister, but for my parents...They die from the fire to protecting me and allowing me to escape; though I didn't want to to leaving them behind, but i had no choice to keep on running and being a coward. And for what? Having these powers out of the blue after that? I was lost, cold, alone, and couldn't make it on my own...Aerith and her Mom came to my aid and took me in. I had a new family, and a sister of mine I still had to fine, knowing she was alive somewhere in this world. Maybe...Maybe I should tell Cloud and the others about this, on what I can remember so far.)

(Cloud and the others are in the inn at Kalm back in the present time.)

Cloud: ...and that's the end of my story.

Yakumo: So sad...Lucky for two to still be alive.

Barret: Wait a damn minute! Ain't there more?

Cloud: ...I don't remember.

Yakumo: That was all I could get from Cloud's thoughts.

Aerith: What happened to Sephiroth? And the female creature? The girl?

Cloud: In terms of skill, I couldn't have killed him. I don't know what happen to that...Thing...I know that the girl got out alive. That was good, was the only time I saw her though.

Tifa: Official records state Sephiroth is dead. I read it in the newspaper.

Yakumo: But seeing him killing those people at the Shinra Building, it must be a lie.

Aerith: Shinra, Inc. owns the newspaper, so you can't rely on that information.

Cloud: ...I want to know the truth. I want to know what happened then. I challenged Sephiroth and lived. Why didn't he kill me?

Yakumo: So you don't remember the last few parts.

Cloud: Afraid I don't.

Yakumo: (Oh, Cloud...)

(Yakumo heard, saw, and felt out Cloud and Tifa's pain throughout the entire story that they could remember about just like she was trying to.)

Tifa: ...I'm alive, too.

Yakumo: From Sephiroth striking you with his sword, it would've killed you, Tifa.

Tifa: I know...That's one of the weirdest parts I don't get.

Aerith: Seems like a lot of this doesn't make sense. What about Jenova? It was in the Shinra building, right?

Cloud: Shinra shipped it from Nibelheim to Midgar.

Yakumo: That had to make sense.

Aerith: Did someone else carry it out after that? It was missing from the Shinra building.

Tifa: Sephiroth...?

(A pause.)

Barret: Damn! Don't none of this make sense! I'm going, going, going, gone! And I'm leavin' the thinkin' to you!

(Barret stops by the top of the stairs.)

Barret: Yo, Cloud! Let's get a move on!

Cloud: Right, let's head out soon once we get some rest. We'll leave first thing in the morning.

Barret: Yo, c'mon let's go! Get some sleep to leave afterwards!

(He runs out into the next room.)

Cloud: Oh brother...

Tifa: ...Cloud...?

(She walks forward. Cloud turns to her.)

Tifa: How bad was I when Sephiroth cut me?

Cloud: I thought you were a goner. ...I was really sad.

Tifa: We are friends after all. You must've been worried about me...

Aerith: I...The Ancients... Cetra... Jenova...Yakumo's mysterious past with ESP powers... Sephiroth and myself...

Tifa: We better get some sleep now before Barret waits for us all day tomorrow.

(Everyone leaves to their own rooms except Red XIII, still seated by the window, tail twitching curiously.)

Red XIII: What a fascinating story...Please excuse me.

(Tifa, Barret, Aerith, and Red headed in their rooms first. As Cloud and Yakumo had to sleep in the same room together, lucky it was big enough for them with two beds to be seeing in. As The girls are in the other and the guys are as well on their end. Everyone sleeps for Yakumo had to tell Cloud first before telling anyone else about her odd and mysterious past. She just had to.)

Yakumo: Cloud, can we talk?

Cloud: What's on your mind, Yakumo?

(She pauses for a few seconds to say this to Cloud.)

Yakumo: I think...You and Tifa's past...It might've happened to me too. I thought I should tell you about it.

Cloud: !

(What could it be about on what Yakumo said to herself a little while ago? She's about to tell Cloud about it first in the next one.)


	9. Yuffie Kisaragi

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(As everyone slept to move out first thing in the morning, Yakumo had to tell Cloud what was on her mind to just remember her past in between Cloud and Tifa's from five years ago.)

Cloud: You remembered? You live where Tifa and I grew up in?

Yakumo: ...Yes. My real parents and I came to visit my sister. She was a SOLIDER like you were.

(This surprises Cloud to be hearing this.)

Cloud: She was?

Yakumo: Yes. I just remembered after feeling out your past.

Cloud: Could you tell me what you do remember? Please, Yakumo.

(He places his hand on Yakumo to look all red at each other.)

Cloud: Sorry...!

Yakumo: Don't be. I'll tell you.

Cloud: Try your best.

(Yakumo takes a deep breath and repeats to Cloud on what she coudl remember so far about her past connected to his.)

Yakumo: Alright, I'll try...I heard about that event...I was lucky to escaped that village to visit my older sister. My real one. Just me, my Mom, and my Dad. Until that fire happened...So it was him...I'm not sure what happened to my sister, but for my paretns...They die from the fire to protecting me and allowign me to escape; though I didn't want to to leaving them behind, but i had no choice to keep on running and being a coward. And for what? Having these powers out of the blue after that? I was lost, cold, alone, and couldn't make it on my own...Aerith and her Mom came to my aid and took me in. I had a new family, and a sister of mine I still had to fine, knowing she was alive somewhere in this world. That's all I can remember about my past and when Aerith and her Mother took care of me. Sorry, Cloud.

Cloud: What do you have to be so sorry about? You...You're in pain like I am. I wish I can remember what happened to Tifa and me too. From what you had to go through, I'm glad Sephiroth didn't kill you. That doesn't mean I can't let others suffer like Tifa did, and not to yo or Aerith being hunted down either. I do things my way. I'l never be like that man.

Yakumo: Cloud?

Cloud: No longer will I see anyone suffer from Sephiroth again, like that creature of the SOLIDER or your parents. He will pay. I will protect you.

(This surprises Yakumo to being amazed to hear and very joy to overcome something for Cloud to say to her.)

Yakumo: Protect not jsut Aerith and all of us in this mess, but me too...? Cloud. I don't know what to say!

Cloud: Well...If you're alright with that, I'll do it. I feel like it...!

(Yakumo could tell that Cloud cared about her.)

Yakumo: So why are you saying that?

Cloud: I guess you and I...Are the same. But I won't run away because I lost my parents, I will go on living for them. I know you, Tifa, Aerith, Barret with Marlene, and everyone else will do the same.

(Cloud pauses thinknig that was too much for him to say to Yakumo.)

Cloud: Sorry...

Yakumo: No, don't be, Cloud. I understand you completly. I'm amazed on wat my prcan do.

Cloud: You've been great other. Thanks for aiding us.

Yakumo: It's the least I can do.

(The two stared into each other for a bit, to getting some rest.)

Cloud: It's getting late. We should...

Yakumo: Right! Get some sleep.

(As the two turn themselves in for bed, Yakumo grabs Cloud's arm to say something to him.)

Yakumo: Wait, Cloud. Could you ith until I fall asleep please?

(Cloud holds Yakumos hand to sit beside the bed.)

Cloud: I don't mind.

Yakumo: Thank you, Cloud. Good night.

(As Cloud watcheso Yakumo, she begins to ght to sleep for him to see her looking so peaceful. He then stroker herir gently to her face, thit was silly but he couldn't this eyes off of her once to leave her akiss on the cheek. Soon he goes sleep once she was sleeping for tomorrow ot be a big day.)

Cloud: (Good night, Yakumo.)

(The next morning...All six heroes get up eating, packing, and getting ready to go for Yakumo. Tifa, Barret, Aerith, and Red Xlll were waiting for Cloud to come downstairs. Seems that Yakumo was feeling happy than ever to soon tell the others like she with Cloud later on once they kept on moving. Cloud finally comes downstairs into the lobby of the inn in Kalm. For the others were waiting.)

Yakumo: Morning, Cloud.

Barret: Yo, Cloud. Here. We or you might be needed this.

(Barret gives Cloud the "PHS.")

Red XIII: [PHS], will put us in constant contact with each other. Just in case anything were to happen to one of us on our journey.

Barret: Awright then, we're outta here... Tema, move out!

Tifa: Hold on! I thought we all decided to make Cloud our leader.

Barret: Says who?

Aerith: Says us since yesterday.

Red Xlll: I have to agree with the girls here.

Barret: Who side are you on? Look, I'm just aiding Cloud here while he's going crazy over cute Yakumo.

(Thia made both Cloud and Yakumo's face turn into red for the toother three to like hearing all of this from him.)

Cloud: Barret...!

Barret: What? Just playing. You better make a move on her soon.

Cloud: Mind your own business.

(For this, Yakumo sees how Cloud was protecting Aerith a lot and Tifa growing up with him made her a bit mad to go storming out for hi mto follow her.)

Red Xlll: Now you've done it.

Tifa: Cloud! That's no way to treat a lady!

Cloud: What are you ttit me for? He started it.

Barret: Of sure, blame me!

Aerith: Then go talk to her.

(As the six headed out of the village to keep on moving, Cloud manages to catch up to Yakumo to cheering her up again.)

Cloud: Yakumo! Wait!

Yakumo: What is it?

Cloud: Look Barret was being a jerk, okay?

Yakumo: And the girls?

Cloud: ...Tifa and I are very close childhood friends, nothing more. And Aerith hd me in some payment to being her bodyguard for a reason being the last Anicents out there. They mean as good allies and friends, not...You know...

(Yakumo goes up to Cloud to feeling a bit better when he said that to her being all true and feeling it out.)

Yakumo: You mean it?

Cloud: I promise. Aerith's okay and Tifa knows...That I treat you better. Otherwise she would kill me. I think it would be bad if no other guy would fall for a pretty girl like you.

(Soon it made Yakumo happy to run up and hug Cloud for him to hug her back.)

Yakumo: Oh! Cloud! You made me so happy!

Cloud: Hey, come on.

Yakumo: Silly. Shall we get going?

Cloud: Stay close to then.

Yakumo: Oh, I will.

(With that, seems to be a beginning of Cloud's first girlfriend thhhas fallen for Yakumo. For Barret, Aerith, Tifa, and Red Xlll see this happening to py for Cloud to be changing a little in a good way to finding someone to fall in love with for the first time.)

Red Xlll: Well, what did you know...

Barret: I knew it!

Aerith: That's much better. Yakumo's so lucky.

Tifa: Good for Cloud. COme on, you guys. Let's get going.

(And so the six leave Kalm village to the world once again to off some monsters in their way te to time. Cloud and the others head east, to the Chocobo Stable. In the front pasture, several chocobos graze. Cloud speaks with one. After a brief conversation of "wark wark"s, the chocobo's dance the Chocobo Waltz! Afterwards, Cloud receives the Choco/Mog Summon materia. They go inside and meet with Choco Bill.)

Choco Bill: Thinking of crossing the marshes?

Cloud: Yeah.

Yakumo: Why? Is it too dangerous?

Choco Bill: Hmm, then it'll probably be safer for you to get a Chocobo. That way you can zip through the marshes with the Chocobo. It's the only way to avoid being attacked by the Midgar Zolom. Midgar Zolom...? It's a serpent-like creature over 30 feet tall! It picks up on footsteps that enter the marshes...And then, BAM! It attacks! To avoid that, buy a Chocobo at the Choco Bill and Choco Billy Chocobo Farm. To purchase a Chocobo, please talk to my grandson. He's in the Chocobo stables at the far right end of the farm.

Yakumo: Chocobo?

Tifa: A bird like creature that takes anyone anywhere.

Barret: Traveling bird.

Red Xlll: Good to have around.

Cloud: Guess we need to get one.

Aerith: It'll be my first seeing one.

Yakumo: Me too.

(They go to the stable to see some of the Chocobos dancing for them for Aerith and Yakumo seeing them for the first time.)

Aerith: So cute. I want one.

(Yakumo loved it, soon they meet what with a man name Choco Billy.)

Choco Billy: Do you want a Chocobo?

Cloud: Mmm...Give me one.

Yakumo: If you would be so kind please?

Choco Billy: You old folks are out of luck!

Cloud: Old folks...?

Choco Billy: We're all out of Chocobos. I'm taking care of those ones out there for someone else. You know, if you really want a Chocobo, you should go out and catch one. Want to know how to catch a Chocobo?

Cloud: Not interested.

Yakumo: I thake it tha we need to bring one of them by using bate?

Choco Billy: Oh, I'm so glad! Good guess there, young lady. Well then, shall we get down to business? I'll sell you the 'Chocobo Lure' for 2000 gil, right now. You want it?

Cloud: We'll buy it.

Choco Billy: Thanks! It wouldn't hurt to buy some 'Greens' either. Oh, and how fast a Chocobo'll finish eating depends of what type of 'Greens you feed them." (sells greens)

Yakumo: This is enough to get one?

Cloud: It should work.

Yakumo: Let's get it a try then.

(They leave the farm, go out, and fight... and fight... until they catch a Chocobo. They cross the marshes to the Mythril Mine. Thanks to Yakumo feeding it to the bird and sweet talking to one, they got themselves a ride, also a carriage to use to ride in for the time tbeing thanks to to Bily at the farm. After Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Aerith, and Red stop the other monsters, they were good to go for a ride.)

Yakumo: Yeah! We caught one!

Tifa: Let's set it up. Be gentle to it.

Aerith: That won't be a problem.

(Once set up, Cloud rides on it, as itbemove for the other five to sit in the carriage and being carried throughout the big wide open fields.)

Cloud: Here goes I guess.

(It makes a noise and begins to move very fast.)

Barret: Ride on, cowboy!

Red Xlll: Not my type of ride here!

Yakumo: This is fun! Hang one, everybody!

(Cloud and the others arrive at the Mythril Mine as the Chocobo waited for them to eat, drink, and sleep on its on.)

Yakumo: Good boy. We'll name you, Dudley.

Cloud: Dudley?

Yakumo: It was a bird's name of a friend I use to raise and care for until it grew up. I think it suits him well.

Barret: I did you know it was a male Chocobo?

(Red Xlll knew by smelling it and Yakumo just sense Dugley out.)

Red Xlll: Don't ask.

Cloud: Nice name.

Yakumo: Thanks, Cloud, I knew you would like it. Stay here, Dudley, we'll be back.

(Dudley waits for them. In front of the mine, impaled on a stake, is a Midgar Zolom. They run forward for Yakumo to remember the terrible feeling on how it was killed, being Sephiroth's doing.)

Yakumo: Ah!

(This time, Cloud goes over to Yakumo to cover her eyes in time.)

Cloud: Don't look, Yakumo! You seen too much.

(She tries to get rid of the bad feeling from the creature suffering from Sephiroth's doing, soon it passes, Yakumo was able to look at it with her friends and Aerith by her side.)

Aerith: How horrible...

Cloud: Did Sephiroth... do this...?

Yakumo: It had to be him Poor thing didn't stand a chance.

Tifa: Amazing...

Aerith: Our enemy is someone that could do this...?

Barret: Damn! I'm telling you, that ain't right!

Red Xlll: ore like saying it than telling us about it.

Yakumo: Cloud, is he around? I feel it but it's very faint.

Cloud: Let's keep on moving inside the mines. We could be getting somewhere from it.

Yakumo: Go idea. Let's keep on going.

(They enter the Mythril Mine. Just inside, they meet up with Rude of the Turks. Elena stands on a stone outcropping high above.)

Yakumo: Trouble!

(The six see the two people from Turks - Rude and the other being a woman name Elena.)

Rude: Just a second!

Tifa: Who are you?

Rude: Do you know who I am?

Cloud: From the Turks, right?

Yakumo: That's right, you were from the Shinra Building who captured us!

Rude: Well if you know, this won't take long. It's difficult to explain what the Turks do...

Cloud: Kidnapping, right?

(Cloud pulls Yakumo close to him to keeping her safe from the two Turks.)

Rude: To put it negatively... you could say that...But, that's not all there is to it, any...

(He looks around, then at the floor)

Rude: ...

Elena: Sir!

(Shows Elena on a high ledge.)

Elena: It's all right, Rude! I know you don't like speeches, so don't force it!

Rude: ...Then Elena, explain.

Elena: I'm the newest member of the Turks, Elena. Thanks to what you did to Reno, we're short of people...Although, because of that, I got promoted to the Turks...In any case, our job is to find out where Sephiroth is headed. And to try and stop you every step of the way.

Yakumo: (So wait...They're not bad guys? They're on our side?)

(She turns.)

Elena: Wait a minute, it's the other way around. You're the ones that are getting in our way.

(Tseng enters from the door outside.)

Tseng: ...Elena. You talk too much.

Elena: Mr. Tseng!?

Tseng: No need to tell them about our orders.

Elena: Sorry... Tseng.

Tseng: I thought I gave you other orders. Now go. Don't forget to file your report.

Elena: Oh! Right!

(She clicks her heels)

Elena: Very well, Rude and I will go after Sephiroth, who's heading for Junon Harbor!

Tseng: ...Elena. You don't seem to understand.

Elena: Oh! I'm, I'm sorry...

Tseng: ...Go. Don't let Sephiroth get away.

Rude & Elena: Yes sir!

(Elena climbs down. Rude climbs up to the ledge with Tseng. He turns.)

Rude: ...Reno said he wanted to see you after the injuries you gave him healed. He wants to show his affection for you all... with a new weapon.

(He exits. Tseng steps forward.)

Tseng: Well, then...

(He looks at Aerith. She comes forward to meet his gaze as Yakumo fears this man as alley or foe.)

Tseng: Aerith. Long time no see. Looks like you got away from Shinra for a while, now that Sephiroth reappeared. Also I never knew you had a step sister like Yakumo here who's very useful to use if you know what I mean.

(Yakumo runs up to Aerith to stand in front of her and protect her from Tseng.)

Yakumo: Stay away from Aerith!

Tseng: This one's a fighter I see.

Aerith: ...so what are you saying? That I should be grateful to Sephiroth?

Tseng: No...Well, I won't be seeing too much of you, so you two take care.

Aerith: ...strange, hearing that from you.

Tseng: Well then, stay out of Shinra's way.

(He exits. Cloud and the others follow them.)

Aerith: Yakumo?

Yakumo: I know. We have to follow them, they have to lead us to Sephiroth.

Cloud: I agree with her, let's go.

(Cloud, Yakumo, Aerith, Tifa, Barret, and Red kept on going throughout the caves. As Yakumo could sense something a lot more within Turks, going after Sepriroth was news to her.)

Yakumo: (Why do they want to go after Sepriroth of all people? I wonder...Sounds like they could be on our side.)

(At one time or another, Cloud will be fighting in a forest. Sometimes, he will encounter a mysterious Ninja. After defeating her, the scene moves to the field in which they fought. The Ninja lies on the ground, beaten. Cloud goes over to her and she stands up. Her name was Yuffie Kisaragi.)

Yakumo: Look. Lying in the grass...

(All six of them with Dudley see the girl.)

Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, and Red Xlll: It's a girl!

(She leaps away.)

Yuffie: You spikey-headed jerk! One more time, let's go one more time!

Cloud: Not interested.

(The conversation continues. She makes punching motions.)

Yuffie: Thinkin' of running away? Stay and fight! FIGHT, I said! C'mon... What's the matter?You're pretty scared of me, huh!?

(Yakumo sense some skills within her, to get Cloud and the others to pla along.)

Yakumo: Cloud, let's get her on our good side.

Cloud: Why?

Yakumo: She's a real ninja, young but pure hearted. Trust me.

(So Clous does it to see what happens next if she'll join or not.)

Cloud: ...petrified?

(The scene continues.)

Yuffie: Hmm, just as I thought. What do you expect with my skills? Good luck to you too. If you feel up to it, we can go another round. Later!

(She runs off, then stops and turns.)

Yuffie: I'm really gonna leave! REALLY!

Cloud: Wait a second!

(The scene continues. The party runs up closer to the ninja.)

Yakumo: Please don't go! We could use your help on our team. I'm Yakumo. This is my older step-sister Aerith, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Red Xlll, and Dudley the Chocobo.

Yuffie: Me join with you guys? What is it, you still have somethin' for me? ...Hmmm. So is that it? I know you want my help because I'm so good! You want me to go with you?

Cloud: That's right.

(The scene continues.)

Yuffie: Heh heh... thought so. You put me in a spot. Hmm, what should I do? But if you want me that bad, I can't refuse...All right! I'll go with you!

Yakumo: Great! Then follow us. Come on!

(Cloud and the party walk off, leaving Yuffie behind just to get her attention.)

Yuffie: Huh? Hey... HEY!

(She runs after them.)

Yuffie: Wait! I haven't even told you my name...I'm Yuffie! Good to meetcha!

(She turns away and starts to laugh to herself.)

Yuffie: Heh heh... just as I planned. Now all I have to do is... a little this... and a little that... nyuk, nyuk, nyuk...

(She runs off after the others.)

Yakumo: Yuffie! Come on!

Yuffie: Hey, wait up! Wait for me! Here, I'll give you back the money I stole from you! ...or, uh, what's left of it.

Yakumo: Welcome abroad. See, Cloud, I told you so.

Cloud: So you did.

(Yuffie soon catches up, they made the right choice, to hitch a ride to aiding the others and headed to the next area that Sephiroth was at. Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, and Cloud get to know Yuffie more and more; she was a ninja to take Materia very well and quickly to being really fast, also skillful. She was friendly deep down to tricking people for Yakumo to know that she was a good person who shouldn't be alone. Cloud and the others soon arrive at Junon Fortress. Dudley waited in town to rest for a while until they return to him.)

Yuffie: So this is where we were headed to? Some town this is.

Cloud: What happened to this town? It's so run-down...

Yakumo: Those Turk people say they would be here where Sephiroth might've been.

(Cloud and the others go down to the beach. A little girl is standing by the water.)

Yakumo: Hey, look over there.

Priscilla: He-y! Mr. Dolphin!

(She jumps up and down as a dolphin swims to the edge of the water.)

Priscilla: My name is...Pri-scil-la! Now you say it.

(She turns and sees Cloud and the others.)

Yakumo: Wow, what a beautiful dolphin.

Priscilla: Who are you guys? Are you members of the Shinra, Inc.?

Yakumo: Not us.

Barret: Hell no!

Aerith: No you're wrong! We have nothing to do with the Shinra.

Cloud: ...that's how it is.

Priscilla: I don't believe you! Get out of here!

Yakumo: Okay, we're going. Bye now.

Cloud: Great...

(Soon the whole area starts to shake.)

Tifa: Look at that!

Yuffie: It's huge!

(A huge sea creature comes out. Priscilla runs forward, swinging her fists.)

Priscilla: Be careful Mr. Dolphin!

Red Xlll: Get away!

(She is hit by the creature and falls into the water. She does not get up for the Dolphin to guard her, but who will save them both?)

Yakumo: No! Cloud, let's go help them!

Cloud:Hey! Hold on, we're coming!

(Yakumo shields Priscilla and the Dolphin in time from the creature trying to eat them, as she holds it up, leaving the othe six to battle with it. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Red, and Aerith as a team. Boss battle with Bottomswell. Barrte used as special move to call up Dudley with a Moggle riding on him to run really fast at the sea monster. Tifa uses her giant ninja star knive like a boomarang to hurt it well; as Aerith uses her fire and staff and Red was clawing away at it many times, though its deadly tail strike they had to avoid. Tifa uses her Beta movie like giant beam hitting at it hard. Clod's Bio does the trick, only for Barret to get trapped in a giant bubble...For Tifa to flamethrow attack on the fish, with a huge Big Wave water attack of its. Cloud strikes it down dead.)

Yakumo: Way a go, you guys-! Oh, no...

(Yakumo couldn't feel a plause from Priscilla.)

Yakmumo: Cloud! She's not breathing!

(Cloud and the others all stand around Priscilla's unconscious body on the beach. Yakumo tries healing her, but it wasn't working.)

Yakumo: Cloud, it won't work!

Cloud: This is bad... You don't think she's dead, do you?

(They all look distressed)

"Priscilla!"

(They turn to see a man rush down to the beach and kneel by Priscilla.)

"Nope... she's not breathing...Hey, that's it!"

(He turns to Cloud)

"Young man, CPR, now!"

Cloud: Mouth to mouth!?

Barret: A kid's life is at stake here1

Red Xlll: Someone has to do it.

Yuffie: Do it! Do it!

Aerith: Cloud, hurry!

Cloud: But,... she's just a girl...

Tifa: Cloud, what are you going to do? What? You don't know how?

(Yakumo steps in to do it instead.)

Yakumo: I'll do it!

Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, and Red: You will!?

Cloud: Do you know how?

Aerith: She is the best of the best. She learns really fast besides healing people. Watch.

Yakumo: Move a side!

(Yakumo gives Priscilla mouth to mouth resuscitation. She didn't stop until she feels Priscilla breathing again, over and over she does it until she sees and hears her coughing.)

Priscilla: Uh... ugh...

(Yakumo stands up.)

"Hey hey! Priscilla, are you alright? Thank you so much, young lady for saving her. And all of you as well for saving her from that horrible monster."

Yakumo: We're glad to help out.

(The man picks Priscilla up and carries her off. Cloud and the others goes to her house where he stands in front of the door.)

Yakumo: Will she be alright?

"Sorry, Cloud. Yakumo. Priscilla needs to rest for a while. She'll be just fine thanks to you."

Yakumo: Understood.

(Everyone clapped to see Yakumo do a fine job today.)

Aerith: Good job, Yakumo.

(She hugs Yakumo.)

Yakumo: Thanks, Aerith. Learn it from the best.

Cloud: Yakumo...That was amazing.

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud! You're just saying that...

Cloud: I mean it. You save a child's life.

Barret: I would do the same for my daughter.

Red Xlll: Pure heart you have, Yakumo.

Yuffie: Caring girl, you're alright.

Tifa: Glad someone learned CPR. Cloud, I guess I have to teach you how later on.

(Cloud goes to the house near the exit of the town. An old woman stands in the doorway.)

"Hey, come in for a while."

Yakumo: Okay, thank you.

(Cloud and the other six follow her inside.)

"I heard what happened. You've done so much for Priscilla. You all must be tired. If you want some rest, stay here."

(She leaves. She stops and turns in the doorway)

"Make yourselves at home."

(She exits)

Yakumo: Thank you again.

Aerith: Want to rest?

Cloud: Yeah...Let's rest.

Yakumo: She allow us to, so we might as well. Such a nice woman.

(All seven et to their beds to sleep that she has provided. Cloud did the same for Yakumo to help her fall asleep, as Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, and Yuffie already go to sleep already.)

Yakumo: Cloud, I'm glad to be part of the team.

Cloud: Well, as long as you're happy with it, I guess I am to...Let me get the lamp for you.

Yakumo: Oh, no, please. Let me turn it off.

(With Cloud trying to reach for the switch of the lamp, but Yakumo wanted to do it...Cloud falls on top of her to getting back up.)

Cloud: Sorry!

Yakumo: No, that was my fault!

Cloud and Yakumo: Ah-!

(Cloud gets up to stare at Yakumo as she did the same to be holding her. A pause moment they had to turning red all over their faces, he places his hand on Yakumo's face.)

Yakumo: What is it, Cloud?

Cloud: Nothing.

Yakumo: No. Tell me.

Cloud: Just seeing your face up close...You...Look...Beautiful...

(This made Yakumo heart race.)

Yakumo: I do-!?

(Yakumo covers her mouth in time not to wake anyone else up.)

Yakumo: Oops.

(Cloud started to laugh a little.)

Cloud: I meant what I said. No need to feel shy about it. We should get some rest now.

Yakumo: Okay...Good night, Cloud.

Cloud: Good night ,Yakumo.

(Cloud and the others go to sleep. For him to pass out after seeing Yakumo fall a sleep before him. Someone of something starts talking to him again.)

"...That reminds me."

Cloud: You again? ...Who are you?

"...You'll find out soon. ...But more importantly, 5 years ago..."

Cloud: 5 Years ago... Nibelheim?

"When you went to Mt. Nibel then, Tifa was your guide, right?"

Cloud: Yeah... I was surprised."

"But where was Tifa other than that?"

Cloud: I dunno.

"It was a great place for you two to see each other again. After all, you saved her many times to saving you and Tifa. To giving a life to another after that."

Cloud: ...You're right.

"Why couldn't you see each other alone?"

Cloud: ...I don't know. I can't remember clearly...

"Why don't you try asking Yakumo?"

Cloud: ...Yeah.

"Then, get up!"

Tifa: Hey wake up. Wake up, Cloud!

(Tifa standing in the room. Cloud gets out of bed since the others and Yakumo have already.)

Yakumo: Morning, Cloud.

Cloud: Good morning, Yakumo.

(Cloud first needed to ask Tifa on what she could remember first before asking Yakumo later on.)

Cloud: Listen, Tifa...When Sephiroth and I went to Nibelheim, where were you?

Tifa: ...We saw each other, right?

Cloud: The other time.

(She crosses her arms)

Tifa: No... it was 5 years ago. I don't remember. But, something seems strange outside. Cloud, come quick.

Yakumo: Really? Let's go see what it is, Cloud.

(They run outside. Cloud arrives in the middle of Nibelheim. There are loud trumpet fanfares

playing in the background. All the others are waiting.)

Aerith: I heard that girl regained consciousness.

Yakumo: That's very good news! Hmm...Why does it sound like a parade going on?

Tifa: Doesn't it seem a little strange? Everything getting so noisy all of a sudden...?

Barret: Seems like something's goin' on up there!

Red XIII: Does this have something to do with the Shinra?

Yuffie: Okay. Someone better tell me soon who these Shinra thing is.

(Cloud and Yakumo go partway up the stairs to Priscilla's house, when Priscilla comes out to the top of the stairs.)

Yakumo: It's Priscilla. She's okay!

Cloud: Are you all right now?

Priscilla: Umm... thanks for helping...Thank you too, lady.

Yakumo: Anytime. Glad you're feeling better.

(They go down the stairs.)

Priscilla: I'm sorry, I mistook you for one of those Shinra, Inc. ...

Cloud: That's all right.

Priscilla: I'll give you something SPECIAL! It's an amulet. Take good care of it, ok?

(Priscilla gives Cloud the Shiva materia.)

Yakumo: Thank you again, Priscilla.

Barret: What's that music? It sure sounds lively.

Priscilla: I heard they're rehearsing the reception for the new Shinra President.

(Meaning that Rufus was next in line and only son in the man's family.)

Barret: Rufus!? I gotta pay my respects.

Yakumo: Rufus is?

Priscilla: Grandpa and grandma told me this beach was beautiful when they were small. But after the Shinra built that city above, the sun stopped shining here, and the water got polluted...I was raised on that story amd hate Shinra so much, I could die!

Aerith: You think Rufus is thinking about crossing the ocean from here, too? What? Does that mean Sephiroth already crossed the ocean?

Yuffie: That man is fast! Faster than me I bet!

Red XIII: Cloud, didn't you finish Rufus off?

(Yakumo nodded to Red being a no.)

Yakumo: He escaped before Cloud could finish him.

Barret: We gotta get to the town up there... Mebbe we could climb the tower?

Priscilla: No! No! There's a high voltage current running underneath the tower. Don't wander near it, it's dangerous! But... you might be able to if Mr. Dolphin helps you. Follow me!

Yakumo: Really? Okay, take us to the area.

(She runs down to the beach.)

Tifa: High voltage tower...I guess this means Cloud'll be allright.

Aerith: Yeah, better leave it to Cloud!

Yuffie: Follow the leader I guess.

Red XIII: We're counting on you, Cloud

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Cloud: Hey!

(Everyone starts to walk away, only for Yakum ot feel sorry for him.)

Yakumo: I'm afraid you've been tricked.

Cloud: Wait a second!

(Cloud and the others go down to the beach. Priscilla is waiting there.)

Priscilla: Wait a minute.

(Barret arrives in time to see the dolphin make a flying leap over a girder attached to the electric tower.)

Yakumo: That is some dolphin.

Barret: Now ain't that something! I ain't never seen no Dolphin jump like that!

Priscilla: Pretty cool, huh? When I blow this whistle, Mr. Dolphin jumps for me. Here! This is for you, Cloud!

(She gives Cloud the whistle.)

Cloud: A gift? What am I supposed to do with it!?

Priscilla: Just go into the water, blow this whistle, and Mr. Dolphin'll jump you to the top of the pole!

Cloud Jump to the top of the pole?

Priscilla: See that rod sticking out at the top? If you jump just right, you can climb to the top of the town.

Yakumo: You can do it, Cloud.

Barret: Good luck Cloud! If you make it, we'll follow you. Whoa, I'll hold the PHS for you. It'll break if it gets wet.

Priscilla: You wanna jump with Mr. Dolphin?

Cloud: Sure.

(Cloud swims to the base of the tower and blows the whistle. The dolphin jumps, bringing him with it, depositing him on the pole. He leaps over to a ladder and climbs to the top of the town.)

Yakumo: To the top, everyone. Nice job, Cloud.

Cloud: Guess it wasn't so bad...Let's move on up.

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, and Yuffie make their way to the top as Priscilla and the Dolphin watch them go to wish them all the best of luck.)

Priscilla: Good luck, you guys!

(Cloud and the others climbs over the ladder onto a large deck. A huge airship, the Highwind, floats majestically above. Cloud and Yakumo travel to the interior of the base as the others look around the place without being scened. Once inside, three soliders march by, followed by the captain. He catches Cloud as he shoves Yakumo away in time to hide.)

"Hey! You still dressed like that!? Come 'ere! Here! Get in the room!"

(He pushes Cloud into the locker room for Yakumo to listen in quietly.)

Yakumo: (I hope Cloud will be okay.)

"Today's the big day when we welcome President Rufus! Hurry up and change!"

Cloud: It's the Shinra uniform. There's Shinra soldiers all around. Better not try anything dumb...

"Quit yappin'! Hurry up!"

Cloud: Brings back memories...

(Cloud walks out in full Shinra attire.)

"Wow! You look good in it! You remember the Greeting procedure, right!?

(Cloud shrugs.)

"...the look on your face says you forgot. All right, I'll show you again! Do just like we do."

(Two soldiers run in)

"Commander! We'll help too!"

"This is how to do it."

"We'll sing too!"

"All right! Show 'em!"

"Now, march! This's the Welcoming March!"

"Then! I'll sing along with you!"

"Quietly-!"

"Aaah! Aaah! Hey, come on now. Now!"

(The soldiers start singing the praises of Rufus, Shinra, etc. The captain instructs you.)

"Keep in step with the soldier next to you and march smoothly! Once you're all in step, shoulder your gun! Got it?"

(Cloud plays along.)

Cloud: All clear!

"Good! Make sure you do well at the real parade!"

(A third soldier comes in.)

"Rufus has arrived! Preparation completed!"

(The soldiers leave.)

"All right, show time! Don't disgrace yourselves!"

(Cloud follows them out of the locker room.)

(We are at a long street in the middle of Junon. A helicopter hovers overhead. The captain is instructing the soldiers. Another soldier arrives.)

"Begin the Welcome Parade!"

(They move out for Yakumo to follow them. A flyby of scores of soldiers marching in formation. Rufus drives by in the back seat of a convertible, waving in true ticker-tape parade style. Back in the base, Cloud follows the soldiers out. A flyby of the Junon cannon. Back at the long street, the soldiers arrive.)

Yakumo: (Now I see how special this day is to everyone else.)

"Oh no! No one's here!"

"Late-!?"

(A soldier runs to an alley)

"Hey! Rookie! It's because you're running around like that!"

"Captain! We'll take a short cut!"

"Right!"

"Good idea."

"Get over here!"

(Cloud goes to him.)

"All right! You first!"

(You end up at the end of the alley. The soldiers are marching in formation down the street. The captain gives you instructions to sneak into the line, and Cloud does so.)

TV Producer: What the hell was that soldier doing?

AD: I don't know. Are the points up? Well, it's so-so.

"Hmm...Better send that soldier something."

(You get an item. This whole scene can be different depending on your parade performance. Yakumo knew that Cloud will pull it off somehow. Cloud arrives at the top of Junon, on a paved platform beneath a huge tram that leads higher up into the base. He gets in formation with several other soldiers. Rufus and Heidegger stand nearby. Yakumo hides near the boxes to overhear this and gets the other five inside the ship without no one seeing anything.)

"Good! We made it."

"Oh! President Rufus!"

"Hey! Line up and shut up."

"Don't make a move!"

(The soldiers stand still. Heidegger turns to Rufus.)

Yakumo: (Its's him. Rufus.)

Rufus: How's the job?

(He steps away.)

Rufus: What happened to the Airship?

(Heidegger scratches his head.)

Heidegger: The long range airship is still being prepared. It should be ready in about three more days. Gya haa haa!

Rufus: Even the Air Force's Gelnika?

Heidegger: ...Gya haa haa!"

(Rufs steps toward him.)

Rufus: Stop that stupid horse laugh. Things are different than when father was in charge.

(Heidegger stops, slowly.)

Heidegger: Gya...

Rufus: Is the ship ready?

Heidegger: Yes Sir, we'll get it ready quickly.

(Rufus enters the tram. Heidegger stands there laughing. The soldiers disperse as Heidegger runs forward- right into Cloud. He smacks him around a bit before he follows Rufus into the tram.)

"What a disaster."

"Heidegger was really irritated..."

"The man in the Black Cape's been roaming the city, but we can't find him."

Cloud: Man in the Black Cape?

Yakumo: (They mean Sepriroth?)

"He showed up two or three days ago, and killed a few of our soldiers."

"He disappeared right after that. There's a rumor going around that it was Sephiroth."

"Attention! Dismissed!"

(The soldiers disperse except for Cloud. A captain walks right up to him.)

"Hey! Hey you! You messing with the army?"

Cloud: Who cares?

"You're too lazy! No break for you! Get over here!"

(He takes Cloud into the locker room for only Yakumo could do was to watch.)

"This is the military, soldier! You orders for today are to send off President Rufus at the dock! I'll keep drilling you until it's time!"

(The two soldiers from before come in.)

"I'll help, sir!"

"Me too, sir!"

"All right! Line up in order and show me your final pose! Today's command is Formation! Remember it! Ready!? Junon Military Send Off, BEGIN!"

(The captain drills the soldiers on the send off- just a game of Simon Says.)

"All right! Now you try it!"

(Now Cloud joins in in a drill.)

"So you got it?"

Cloud: I've got it! (Glad I got Yakumo out of this mess...)

"All right! Don't mess up during the real thing!"

"Commander! What's today's special pose?"

"Huh? ...I haven't decided yet. All right, rookie! I'll let you decide! Show me your best move!"

Cloud: Let's see... My best move is...

(He twirls his gun.)

"Woo-ow!"

"That's awesome!"

"All right! We'll go with that as today's special! Practice it!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Well then! Meet at the dock! Don't be late! Attention! Dismissed!"

(Cloud follows them to the dock for Yakumo to keep on spying and being quiet while hiding. On the way, we see Rude on the long street. Cloud arrives and gets in formation.)

"All right, it's time! President Rufus... has now arrived! Ten... HUT!"

(Rufus and Heidegger enter through some automatic doors.)

"This is it! Junon Military Reception-! Do it right- Do it with enthusiasm...! Ready...!"

(They perform the Parappa-esque reception ceremony.)

Yakumo: (He did it!)

Rufus: Well done. Keep up the good work for Shinra, Inc.

Heidegger: Gya haa ha...! Here's a special bonus for you! A token of the President's kindness! Don't forget it!

(Rufus walks onto the boat.)

Rufus: Once the word gets out that Sephiroth's here, Cloud and his friends will show up, too.

Heidegger: We'll crush them as soon as we find them! Except for the Anicent girl and her sister too. Alost forgot about that part...

(Rufus turns.)

Rufus: We can't have them get in our way. Still, I find the red hair one to be very cute...

Heidegger: Leave it up to me, sir! Gya haa ha!

Rufus: I thought I told you to stop that stupid laugh...

(He walks onto the boat.)

Heidegger: Gya...

(He makes some angry threatening motions and runs onto the boat.)

"All right! Dismissed!"

(The other two soldiers speak.)

"That was close."

"Heidegger's been really edgy lately."

"Because Hojo disappeared, leaving a letter of resignation."

"Heidegger's been forced to take care of that investigation, too."

(The captain runs forward.)

"Hey-! I thought you were dismissed!"

(All the soldiers leave but Cloud and Yakumo.)

"We've got some cleaning to do! Hurry up!"

(The captain leaves. Cloud and Yakumo run onto the boat.)

Yakumo: We made it, Cloud. SO have the others, don't worry about them, they're in disguise too.

Cloud: That's good to hear. Stay close to me and go dress up too.

Yakumo: Okay. Another area in the world on ship we go, this should be fun.

(Yakumo goes to change along with Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, Red, and Aerith make their way to somewhere far from their home to getting to Sepriroth at this rate, and Cloud sticking to character for the time being.

Cloud: We'll cross the ocean, to the new continent...even if we are wearing Shinra's uniforms...At least we all made it in.

(On the world map, we see the boat leave Junon and cross the ocean. What will happen to the sven without Rusus or Heideggar seeing them at all? So much in the land of seas they go in traveling and getting their without being seen...That was another thing they needed to think before doing it.)


	10. Onward at Sea

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, and Yuffie made it on to the Shinra ship, now in disguises to get to the place where Sepriroth might've headed to, only to sneak in from Rufus as the new Shinra Preseident next in line. Dudley follows them to the other side lucky to run really fast, en route to Costa Del Sol.)

Yakumo: Wow!

(Yakumo almost fell for she wasn't use to beng on the ship beng her first time for Cloud to catch her.)

Cloud: Be careful.

Yakumo: Thanks, Cloud.

Cloud: First time on a ship?

Yakumo: Well, yes. And that we're wearing these goofy solider outfits.

Cloud: The soon we land, the better we can continue our journey.

Yakumo: Just far to somewhere else from home though...

Cloud: It'll be fun discovering new land.

Yakumo: I guess it does. Should we have a look around while we wait?

Cloud: We might as well. Stay with me.

Yakumo: Okay.

(One of the people they see first was Aerith.)

Aeirth: Umm... It's me, Aerith. Hey, Cloud. Did you see the Airship at Junon?

Cloud: ...I heard it was big, but I didn't expect it to be THAT big.

Aerith: That was REALLY something. Hey, do you think I could get on it?

Yakumo: Aerith...

Cloud: I dunno...It's a Shinra weapon. We probably should've destroyed it.

Aerith: ...Hmm. But just once, I'd like to ride it. Just once, I'd like to ride that Airship.

Yakumo: And it's the first for me as well.

(Next was Tifa, though she hated dressing up.)

Yakumo: You doing well, Tifa?

Tifa: Sort of...But, you know what? I really hate this uniform. Uniforms, soldiers, war. I hate 'em all. They take away the things and people you love...I wish they'd all disappear. Right, Cloud?

Cloud: Yeah...

Tifa: You're right! Uh, yes sir, I'll continue my watch sir! Hee hee...

(Also Red was having troubling fitting in by standing on two legs instead of four.)

Yakumo: Red, is that you?

Red Xlll:... ...It is me. Red XIII. I'm a little woozy, but I shouldn't get caught. Humans only look at appearances anyway. Anyway you look at it, I'd say I make a fine human being. It's pretty hard standing on two feet...

Yakumo: Just hang in there a little while longer, okay?

(Cloud and Yakumo go downstairs.)

Aerith: Hey, Cloud, Yakumo, did you two see Barret? I hope he's not doing anything stupid...

Yakumo: What's wrong with him this time?

(Cloud and Yakumo go back up to the deck, where he finds Barret, dressed like Popeye, peering in a bay window at Rufus and Heidegger.)

Yakumo: There he is.

Barret: Look, Cloud. Yakumo It' Rufus and Heidegger. They're this close but we can't do a thing to 'em...Ummmmmm... Gmmmmmm...How can he... Goin' off laughin' like that? Because of him, Biggs... Wedge... Jessie...! Gggggggh... Ggggh...! Ggggggggghhh!

(He runs away and clenches his fists in anger.)

Yakumo: We know how upsetting you are like Cloud and Tifa too, but this is no time to get upset about it.

Barret:God! I know, but I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna settle things here and now...

(A siren begins to sound.)

"Emergency alert! Reports of a suspicious character found! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found! I repeat. Suspicious character found on board! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found!"

Yakumo: (Oh, no! Do they know we snucked in?)

Barret: Damn, did they find us? Hey, that don't seem like us. Do they mean... Tifa and the

others!?

(He turns to Cloud.)

Barret: Get off your spikey butt and let's go, Cloud! Come on, Yakumo!

Yakumo: Let's go find the others!

(They hurry to the main deck. Everyone is gathered there.)

Tifa: Everyone all right!?

Yuffie: I know I am.

Barret: You all right!?

Aerith: Huh?

Tifa: Everyone's here... right?

Red Xlll: Seems like we all are.

Barret: Hey, wait. You don't think that suspicious character is...

(They all say it together but Yuffie.)

"Sephiroth!?"

Tifa: Really!?

(Yakumo tries feeling out Sephiroth by touching the ship to sense him.)

Yakumo: I think so...It's hard to tell from this vechicle being made of metal, but I know that bad feeling from anyone. Like him.

Barret: Well, how the hell am I supposed to know!?

Cloud: ...Let's find out.

Red XIII: It's the most logical thing to do. Then, who's going to go?

Yuffie: Are you sure? I don't even like Sepiroth anyway. And besides...He sounds creepy just thinknig about him.

(Seems that Yakumo told Yuffie about the whole detail that was going on, and what she was starting to remember since they arrive on the ship.)

Yakumo: We have to, Yuffie, we have no choice. In that case...We better change back. No point of hiding anymore.

(Everyone is now in their normal clothes, all seven of them. They stick together this time to see who was the real intruder on the ship that they might think it is 'him'...)

Cloud: ...Sephiroth...All right, let's go!

Yakumo: Stay close, everyone.

(They travel down to the engine room. Dead or dying people are strewn all over.)

Yakumo: Looks bad. He's losing a lot of blood, he won't make it I'm afraid.

"...the Engine Room... a suspicious... character...No... there's no way... that... not a human... That thing's not human..."

Yakumo: (It must be him.)

(In the engine room, they see a captain standing before a control panel.)

Cloud: Is it... Sephiroth?

Yakumo: Cloud?

(Yakumo feels it out again.)

Yakumo: (It was him alright.)

(The captain turns, slowly... then falls over, dead.)

Cloud: No... not Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: ...After a long sleep...

Yakumo: Who said that?

(They all look around for the source of the voice.)

Sephiroth: ...the time...time has... come...

(Yakumo felt the danger comign and Aerith could see it to warn Cloud to move away.)

Aerith and Yakumo: Look, Cloud!

(The figure of Sephiroth arises where the captain stood. Yakumo could sense pain, darkness, and hatred through the man's eyes being really bad.)

Yakumo: So that's...Sephiroth...!

Cloud: Sephiroth! You're alive!

Sephiroth: ...Who are you?

Cloud: You don't remember me!? I'm Cloud!

Sephiroth:Cloud...

Cloud: Sephiroth! What are you thinking!? What are you doing!?

Yakumo: Cloud, maybe he lost his memories too like you and Tifa did somehow five years ago. That's all I can get out of him other than being very powerful than all of us.

Sephiroth: ...the time... is now...

Cloud: What are you saying!? Be more...

Yakumo: Look out!

(The figure of Sephiroth rises, then crashes into Cloud and the others, sending them to the floor. Looking at Yakumo really quick to making her scared, he smirks only to make his escape after that. It soars skyward.)

Yakumo: (What was that just now?)

Cloud: Everyone alright?

(The other six were fine, only for some creature to come out of nowhere.)

Yakumo: Incoming enemy!

(Boss battle with Jenova-BIRTH. As Yuffie and Aerith use their weapons against it and Red slashes it many times, Tifa tries to flamethrow burn the creature. Cloud uses a new item to summon a creature called, Diamin Dust to freeze over the thing being really powerful looking; for Tifa using quake and Barret uses his Death Blow move to summon Dudley and Moggle being his move. Seems to be shooting a type of laser at them for Yakumo to sheild as the others hack 'n slash, fire guns, and fighting skills at it many more times. Lucky that Yakumo was there to shield everyone from the blast in time along with healing them with Aerith's too. Tifa shows off her Beat Down Sumersault at it, more attakcs coming as Barret fires and Cloud slashes may times at it hard. So far so good, for more beats downs, protection, and Tifa's Beat finished it off. Though Sepriroth escaped, they know what they had to do next.)

Yuffie: Wow! Awesome! That was much better than taking Materia!

(A pulsating limb of Jenova, leftover from the battle, lies on the floor.)

Tifa: I've seen this somewhere... before.

(Cloud bends down.)

Cloud: ...Jenova. The arm of Jenova.

Yakumo: It is?

Aerith: Jenova... With this thing?

(The arm vanishes.)

Cloud: So it WAS Sephiroth.

Red Xlll: No doubt about that.

Tifa: He said something about it being time for something.

Cloud: ...Time...is now?

Barret: This doesn't make any sense here!

Aerith: Hmmm... I don't get it. Hey, Cloud. Can you explain it to us?

Yakumo: We have to know. I fee like you might know what it is.

Cloud: I'll try, but don't interrupt me while I'm explaining.

(He steps away.)

Cloud: Sephiroth went off searching for the Promised Land, so he could become the ruler of the planet... That was 5 years ago. Then Sephiroth came back and killed President Shinra. It might have something to do with the creature I saved.

Yakumo: You think she's back?

(He turns.)

Cloud: Hard to say, seems like she hasn't been around for a long time. Maybe she's dead. Then it made me wonder about the girl I saved...Maybe she's part of that even from five years ago. And then just now all of us saw Sephiroth.

Yakumo: Then...It could've been my older sister!

(He walks forward.)

Cloud: Maybe, Yakumo. She might be the big key now than the other one was... He was carrying Jenova with him...This much I do know. He told me he wants to go to the Promised Land with his mother, Jenova...I guess that's about it.

Yakumo: Then...Maybe finding my siter was the one you rescued! We have to find her, she's the only family member of mine that I have left in the world!

Aerith: A SOLIDER like her could be the ones who turn into the creatures in the pods...We might have a chance to stop Sepriroth and fidning her.

Yakumo: That'll be our next big case.

(A voice comes over the intercom.)

"Dock workers- We will be docking in Costa del Sol in 5 minutes. Prepare for docking."

Aerith: Maybe we shouldn't stay in here anymore...

Yakumo: Better get out of here before anyone sees us. Let's go! (Sister, you're alive! I have to find you though, you're in danger!)

(All leave but Cloud. He pauses at the doorway and turns back.)

Cloud: Sephiroth... is alive...The Promised Land... Does it really exist...?

Yakumo: Cloud, we need to go.

(He leaves the engine room with Yakumo. On the world map, we see the Shinra ship dock at Costa Del Sol. Everyone leaves the ship safely without any other guard seeing them.)

Yuffie: Land ho!

(Dudley catches up to them, Yakumo hugs him.)

Yakumo: Yeah! Dudley, you made it!

(He makes a cute noise to being happy.)

Yakumo: Just keep doing what you do, boy, you are wonderful having you around.

Red Xlll: I guess we made it here with our lives.

Yakumo Seems so. We got lucky.

(The area looks really nice like a summer resort area.)

Barret: Damn! Sure is hot here! But I sure feel better now that I can say good-bye to this sailor suit. Yo listen up! Y'all be sure to mingle like regular folks here!

Aerith: Oh, too bad. I liked Barret's sailorsuit. He looked so cute.

Barret: ...What'ya mean "cute "?

Tifa: Right... well, uh...Barret, why don't you use that sailor suit for pajamas? Right, Cloud?

Cloud: I guess.

Yakumo: Ahhh... You look like a bear wearing a marshmallow.

Barret: The hell's that supposed to mean!? This happens to be the most comfortable, so shu'up!

(Yakumo and the others laugh for CLoud to smile to see Yakumo being happy.)

Red XIII: ...puff...puff...Would you kindly hurry? The heat here is drying my nose.

Yakumo: It is hard to have fur all over you.

Red Xlll: It can be hard to witstand this.

Cloud: All right. We'll take a break here and then head off. Don't wander too far off.

Barret: I'll wander wherever I damn well want! Who made him the leader?

Red XIII: It looks like my mane got messed up. I'm going to rest somewhere cool.

Yuffie: Me too. Let's go in a pool.

(Everyone leaves the dock.)

Yakumo: Having fun and watching out for danger, got it.

(A helicopter hovers over the dock. It lands on an elevated pad near the water. Rufus and Heidegger get off the ship. Two sailors begin working on the helicopter.)

Heideggar: What a long boat ride that was!

Rufus: Hmmm...Good work everyone...

Heidegger: Gya, Heh, heh..., ha! Hurry up with that!

"Yes, sir!"

(Rufus and Heidegger walk to the center of the dock.)

Rufus: I heard Sephiroth was on board.

Heidegger: ...Yes.

(Rufus turns to Heidegger.)

Rufus: And it seems Cloud and theothers were on board, too.

Heidegger: ...Yes.

(Rufus flips his hair back.)

Rufus: They all slipped through...You messed up big this time, Heidegger.

Heidegger: I'm ashamed of myself.

Rufus: Is that all you can do...? Give one word answers and apologize for everything?

(Heidegger cowers.)

"Ready for departure, sir!"

(Rufus walks toward the helicopter.)

Rufus: ...Do something. I'll be expecting results.

(Rufus continues to the helicopter. As soon as he is out of sight, Heidegger begins beating up anyone in sight on the dock, throwing sailors into the ocean. The helicopter takes off. Everyone was having fun for a little while, Red and Dudley sitting i nthe shade with water, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, and Yakumo playing in the pool, and Cloud and Barret just have themselves a drink for a while. Once that eas done and rest to cleaning themselves up, Cloud and the others continue their job to walk onto the beach.)

Yakumo: That was sure fun. We should do that again sometime.

Cloud: I guess it was fun...As long as you were happy with it, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Oh, but I was. That was the best summer fun time ever in this place, we should come back here sometime.

Cloud: If you like to...

Yakumo: Huh?

Cloud: I'll take you here again in the future when we're done.

(Yakumo like the sound of that to hug Cloud a little.)

Yakumo: Aw, thanks, Cloud. Promise me you will.

Cloud: I will.

(As they walk on the beach, Aerith spotted someone familair to her and not a good person to reemember.)

Aerith: Oh! Cloud!

Tifa: Look, look at that!

(Shows Hojo reclining in a beach chair, surrounded by beautiful women.)

Cloud: Hm...? Who, Hojo?

(Yakumo remembers him.)

Yakumo: That's the scientist who try hurting Aerith and Red!

Cloud: Is that man over there, Hojo?

Tifa: Go over and talk to him.

Yakumo: Be careful.

(He goes over to him.)

Hojo: God! What do you want?

Cloud: I want to talk with that man.

Hojo: (Hey, who do you think you are?) Professor Hojo. That scary man says he wants to talk with you. I'm busy right now.

Yakumo: ...But. Too bad. We wish to talk to you.

Hojo: Oh, I remember you all now. Yes, yes. I remember now.

(Hojo sits up, stares at Yakumo, she thoughts he would get Aerith andRed again, not this time.)

Hojo: It's been a long time, Cloud.

Yakumo: Stay back! Stay away from Red and my sister, you sicko!

Hojo: Well, well, this woman you have here's a cute one. Hi...Want to have some fun with me?

Yakumo: Ew, no!

(Cloud got mad.)

Cloud: Hojo...

Hojo: Sometimes you just gotta do something like this. I mean, this kid's playing hard to get with me.

(Trying to pull Yakumo to him, Cloud moves her gently away from Hojo in time.)

Cloud: Leave her alone. Besides...What are you doing?

Yakumo: (Cloud...)

Hojo: My, my, you're no fun. It should be obvious? I'm getting a tan.

Cloud: Answer me!

Hojo: Hmm! I believe we're both after the same goal.

Cloud: You mean Sephiroth?

Yakumo: You see him?

Hojo: More like did you see him? I see... Ha! Ha!

(He stands up.)

Cloud: What is it?

Hojo: Nothing. I just remembered a certain hypothesis...Haven't you ever had the feeling something is calling you? Or that you had to visit some place?...

Cloud: I'll go anywhere Sephiroth is at! To beat him and put an end to all this!

Hojo: I see... This could be interesting. Were you in SOLDIER? ...Heh heh heh! Would you like to be my guinea pig? And this girl to be my bride.

Yakumo: No! I don't want to merry him!

(Cloud draws his sword.)

Cloud: I say keep your hands off of Yakumo!

Hojo: Oh, now what? Are you going to draw your sword?

Tifa: Stop, Cloud! I know how you feel, but you mustn't.

Yakumo: She's right, Cloud! I hate him too, but this isn't the way! It won't do you any good!

(He puts it away.)

Cloud: You're right...

Hojo: Ha! Ha! Ha!...

(He gets off his beach chair and looks at Aerith.)

Hojo: Say, aren't you the 'Ancient'?

Aerith: I'm Aerith. The least you can do is remember my name. I want you to tell me something, Professor Hojo...I know I'm an Ancient. My mother told me.

Hojo: Your mother? Oh, you mean Ifalna. How is she?

Aerith: You didn't know? She died. Also stay away from me and Yakumo, don't experiemtn or touch any of us again. You got it?

(He looks away.)

Hojo: ...I see.

Yakumo: (Wait! Is he helping us out?)

Aerith: Professor Hojo...Is Jenova an Ancient? Is Sephiroth an Ancient? Do we all have the same blood?

Hojo: ...mumble...mumble... head west...

Yakumo: (He is!)

Aerith: He's mumbling slowly... That must mean he's hiding something!

(Hojo gets back on his beach chair.)

Hojo: ...If you change your mind, cutie, I'll be waiting for you.

Tifa: Hey! Answer us!

Yakumo: Tifa.

(He is silent.)

Cloud: ...It's no use. It's no go.

Yakumo: Should we go? He's giving me the creeps.

Cloud: Let's. Come on, we're heading out.

(With Dudley riding them once again, they leave the area to come back for Yakumo one day and headed out for Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, and Yuffie headed east next. Just as Hojo kind of said to them.)

Yakumo: Everyone here? Good. Let's move out. Come on, Dudley.

(They leave Costa del Sol and head south, until they reach a mountain pass for Dudley to wait for them. They see a man is resting there.)

"Whew! Hey! You're actually talking to me."

Cloud: What is it?

"I just passed a guy in a black cape back there. I just tried to tell him that it's dangerous up ahead, and he ignored me!"

Yakumo: Cloud.

Cloud: I know, Sephiroth...

Barret: It had to be him!

Aerith: There was a black-cloaked guy here, too?

Tifa: Let's hurry on.

Yakumo: Thank you for informing us, stay safe.

(They continue on, past the mountain pass, passing a Mako reactor and crossing many mine-car tracks, until they reach a bridge.)

Yuffie: The bridge is up?

Red XIII: Wha? Oh, it's you. There seems to be an instrument in that hut that manipulates this bridge. Perhaps it's best if we rest a moment.

Cloud: OK, then...Let's move on!

(They cross the upper bridge and enter the hut.)

Yakumo: Found the switch!

Cloud: OW! Sure is tight in here...

Aerith: Come on, Cloud, don't let it get to you. Let's see... this is it.

Tifa: Maybe if I turn this.

Barret: ...something should happen.

Cloud: Do it.

(Cloud turns the switch. The drawbridge lowers and the other party members run across.)

Yakumo: We did it! Let's cross.

(Here you have the option of climbing the side of the mountain. At the top, you find two baby birds, nesting on top of a treasure.)

Yakumo: Aw...

Aerith: How cute!

Tifa: Yes! ...how cute.

Yuffie: What should we do?

Cloud: Times are tough... I'm taking the treasure.

(With Yakumo's powers, they get it away from the baby birds slowly. Only for a lot of their feathers to fall all over Cloud's hair.)

Barret, Yuffie, and Red Xlll: Ha! Ha, ha, ha!

Tifa: Oh! Cloud! Your hair looks like a Chocobo!

Aerith: Cloud...

Yakumo: That'll ease them down without a threat. Bye, bye, cuties.

(Cloud sees how Yakumo was happy to get out in seeing the world more with Aerith.)

Cloud: Hate to meet their mother.

Yakumo: We're fine, we're leaving anyways.

(Cloud and the others continue as the mother bird feeds her babies. Crossing a long suspended bridge across a deep gorge, he arrives in North Corel.)

Yakumo: This is some area here...

(Cloud arrives in North Corel. Barret approaches several people there, some dressed in mining outfits. One steps forward and punches him, then steps back.)

Yakumo: Barret!

"Well, lookey here! Never thought I'd ever see your face again."

"They kick you out of another town or somethin'?"

"You destroy everything you touch."

"You got a lot of balls comin' back here!"

"Look at this place! It's all your fault North Corel turned into a garbage heap!"

"Why doncha say something!?"

"Or did ya forget what you done here already?"

(Barret sighs.)

Barret: ...I'm sorry...

"^%$#! You ain't even worth the effort."

"Don't waste your time talkin' to the Techno-freak!"

(The other people disperse. Barret returns to the party.)

Yakumo: Why would they say that to you? Wait...Is this your home town?

Barret: You heard 'em... It's my fault this town was... destroyed...

(He runs away.)

Yakumo: Barret, wait! Come on you guys, let's go follow him.

(Cloud and the rest of the gang go to the Rope way station to find Barret just standing around. Yakumo felt some pain within him that something happened in this village long ago.)

Yakumo: There you are.

Aerith: Barret, what happened?

Barret: Sorry.

Cloud: What happened?

Barret: My hometown used to be around here.

Red XIII: What do you mean, 'used to'?

Barret: It ain't here no more. Heard it got buried... in just 4 years.

Yakumo: Four years ago?

Yuffie: What happened then?

Aerith: But how could those people say those terrible things?

Barret: An' it's my fault. ALL my fault.

Red Xlll: If you tell us what happened to you, we would understand. Take your time.

Yakumo: Please, Barret...

(Barret allows the others to see his sad past with Yakumo's help. As Cloud hold Yakumo's hands, she does with Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, and Red join in to see and hear it all.)

Barret: Might as well.

Yakumo: Then let's do what we did before. Everyone, gather around.

(It changes to a shot of Corel, many years ago. Idyllic. A cat and dog play with a young child. Barret speaks over the scene.)

Barret: Corel was always a coal mining town. It's so dusty, but calm and so poor... a real small town, this one. That's the first time I ever heard the word "Mako reactor" mentioned since that time...

(We are now at the village headman's house. Many people are gathered there, including Barret. Scarlet, with two of her bodyguards, is standing near the door as if she just walked in. Dyne is sitting on the couch. The village headman walks over to him.)

Village headman: What are we going to do? The only one against this is Dyne.

Dyne: I am definitely against it, no matter what. There's nothing to talk about if you're thinking of throwing away our coal! Our coal's been protected for generations. Our fathers, and theirs before them, risked their lives for it. We have no right to throw it all away so easily!

Barret: But listen, Dyne. No one uses coal nowadays. It's the sign of the times.

Scarlet: Right, everything is Mako, now. It'll be all right, Dyne. Shinra, Inc. will guarantee your livelihood once the Mako Reactor is completed.

Barret: Listen. Dyne. I don't want my wife, Myrna, to suffer anymore.

(Dyne makes pleading gestures, then slumps forward.)

Dyne: I know how you feel! I feel the same way too, damn it! But even so, I won't give away our coal mines!

(The village headman puts his hand on Dyne's shoulder.)

Village Headman: Dyne... you've got to understand.

(Dyne looks at the village headman, then at Barret. He holds his head and starts to cry. Everything soon goes to black as Barret continues speaking.)

Barret: That's how the Corel Reactor was built... and completed. We all thought it would bring us an easier life.

(We then see the town of Corel in flames. One person falls four stories from a water tower. As it pans across the town, we see various townsfolk panicking, then dying.)

Barret: It happened when Dyne and I were out of town for a few days. Corel was burned down by the Shinra troops. All the townspeople...All my relatives...Everyone...Everything...

(Goes into black again. Going back at the Rope way station. Cloud walks around to Barret.)

Yakumo: How awful...Barret, it wasn't your fault, it was them. So sad...

Cloud: Shinra troops? What for!?

(Barret turns away.)

Barret: There was an explosion at a reactor. Shinra blamed the accident on the people. Said it was done by a rebel faction.

Yakumo: Then it was their fault! Doing that to the people is wrong, not them!

Barret: Was another reason why I kept Marelene as my daughter after her real father Dyne died.

Tifa: That's so terrible!

Barret: Well, I guess that's true. But more than Shinra, I couldn't forgive myself. Never should have gone along with the building of the reactor...

Tifa: Don't blame yourself. We were all fooled by the promises Shinra made back then.

Barret: That's way... that's why I get so pissed off! Not only did they take advantage of me... But I lost my wife, Myrna, too...

Yakumo: Sorry for you loss, Barret, I really am. Like with my parents...

(The ticket vendor at the Rope way station suddenly speaks.)

"Hey everyone! If you want to go to the 'Gold Saucer', hurry and get on!"

Cloud: Let's go on.

Yakumo: Wow, a real rope way ride.

(Cloud grabs Yakumo's hand to bring her inside the thing.)

Barret: Dyne was my best friend. We was close ever since we was kids...

Tifa: I never knew until today.

Aerith: ...Very sad to lose someone you love.

Red Xlll: He'll be fine. Give him some time to cool off.

Yuffie: I feel sorry for Barret a bit, but still...He should've not trusted those Shinra Inc. people in the first place. Just saying...

(Cloud and the others board the Rope way and ride to the Gold Saucer. Yakumo makes sure if Barret will be alright.)

Yakumo: Excuse me, Cloud.

Cloud: Alright...

(She sits next to Barret.)

Barret: Not now, Yakumo...

Yakumo: Barret, it wasn't your fault. You need to stand up for the people. They just got upset because they too lost their love ones, from your friend, and your wife. But you did save Marlene, right? SO that should count for something. I lost my parents, but I know that deep down that my sister's out there somewhere for us to find before Sephiroth does, like that female creature...I know she saved Cloud and Tifa on that day and her. So cheer up after you let it all out. I don't like those people either...I know how you feel, really.

(Soon Barret started to cry to hold Yakumo.)

Barret: Oh, God! *snob* I miss her! I missed Dyne! I'm so glad I have Marlene in my life! *snob* Thank you, Yakumo...

(She confronts him until he feels better without the others watching but Cloud.)

Yakumo: It's alright, Barret, let it out. (We'll get back those people, that's for sure. For you, my friend.)

(And with that, Barret was feeling better to continue on. As the seven ride all the way up top to a fun place to play, a type of theme park and casino for all ages known as th Gold Saucer, that was in the skies. That high? What awaits for Cloud, Yakumo, and the others next once they get in and stopping Sephiroth for good before Turk or Rufus with the bad Shinra people? It'll be something else, also fun in the next one.)


	11. Cait Sith

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, and Yuffie, take the Ropeway to the Gold Saucer. As the Ropeway approaches. It is a huge golden structure, resembling something out of Star Wars, dotted with lights that shine and strobe happily. The Ropeway pulls into the station and Cloud gets off.)

Yakumo: Wow! Look at this place, you guys! It's like a theme park! I never seen anythng like it before!

(Yakumo was excited to see something so amazing for Aerith and Cloud to be happy for her.)

Chocobo: Welcome to the Gold Saucer.

(Cloud speaks to the ticket seller.)

"Welcome to the Gold Saucer. Are you together? A single pass is 3000 gil, or you can purchase

a lifetime pass for 30000 gil."

Cloud pays the man 30000 gil.

"Thank you very much. If you have a Gold Ticket, you can come and go freely into the

park... as long as you don't lose it. Here at the Gold Saucer, there are many places where you must pay with GP. Just think of 'GP' as money that you can only use at the Gold Saucer. GP can only be redeemed at the games in Wonder Square and at the Chocobo Races. Your GP limit is 10000, so please be careful. Please enjoy yourselves."

(Cloud and the others enter the Gold Saucer.)

Yakumo: So cool!

Aerith: It is, Yakumo! Wow! Let's have fun!

Yuffie: Yeah! Let's!

(She turns to Barret, who is facing the wall.)

Aerith:I know this isn't the right time to do this.

(She walks over to him for he was trying to feel better when Yakumo helped him out, still have a lot more to talk about his past than just a little.)

Aerith: Hey, Barret, cheer up!

(He takes a step away from her.)

Barret: I ain't in no cheery mood. So jes'leave me alone.

Yakumo: Oh, Barret.

(She goes over to him and looks at him.)

Aerith: Really? That's too bad.

(She runs over to Cloud.)

Aerith: Let's go!

Red Xlll: We might as well.

(Tifa goes over to Aerith.)

Tifa: ...whisper... whisper... (Wasn't that a little harsh, Aerith!?)

Aerith: ...whisper... whisper... (Just act normal when this happens)

Tifa: ...whisper... (You think so...?)

Aerith: Of course!

(Aerith runs over to Barret again.)

Aerith: We're gonna go play...

(Barret starts waving his arms).

Barret: So PLAY! ...messin' round # ^%$! Don't forget we're after Sephiroth!

Yakumo: No, we remember.

(Barret leans into Yakumo's ear to say something to her real quick.)

Barret: Listen, Yakumo...Thanks for cheering me up a little. You remind me of my wife.

Yakumo: Oh, I'm glad you're getting around. Remember, need more to talk about, we're here for you.

Barret: Thanks...

Barret move around like crazy to feeling better.

Barret: Alright! Let' just platy and get this over with!

(He runs and jumps in the Wonder Square portal.)

Yakumo: (Welcome back, Barret.)

Aerith: ...I think he's mad.

Tifa: He'll be fine. He seems to be doing a little better now.

(Cloud chooses who he wants to take with him into the Saucer being Yakumo. So like Barret, he Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, and Red went to check the other places out in side to having some fun.)

Cloud: We'll meet back here.

Yuffie: Let's go have some fun then!

Red: I'll watch.

Tifa: Let's go, Aerith!

Aerith: Okay! Cloud, watch over Yakumo for me!

(They all went into different rooms, as Cloud and Yakumo go into another one together.)

Yakumo: Shall we?

Cloud: Sure.

(Cloud and Yakumo go to the Wonder Square. When he arrives, a... stuffed cat riding a giant Moogle approaches calling himself Cait Sith.)

Cait: Hey you! What're you lookin' so down for!? How 'bout it? Want me to read your fortune!? A bright future! A happy future! Oh, but don't hold it against me if it's not a great prediction! Oh, so sorry! I'm a fortune telling machine. The name's...Cait Sith. At your service.

Cloud: You can only read the future?

Cait Sith: You kidding!? I can find missing things, missing people, anything!

Yakumo: For a talking cat riding on a robot?

Cait: Ah, miss? I'm not just a cat, I'm a lucky one. And please, not cute talk on me.

Yakumo: Then a friendly coo cat?

Cait: Hmm...You seem to be a pure hearted girl with a...Special gift within you...That's what I'm getting.

(Yakumo sense some power in the Cait, not as much as she has it.)

Yakumo: I see...Cloud, what do you think?

Cloud: I'll think about it. Then can you tell me where a man named Sephiroth is?

Cait Sith: Sephiroth, right? Okay, here goes!

(He does a little fortune-telling dance...)

Cloud: ...Ordinary luck. It will be an active fortune. Give into the good will of others, and something big'll happen by summer. ...wait... what's this?

Cait Sith: Huh? Let me try again.

(He does the dance again.)

Cloud: Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky color is... blue? ...Forget it.

Cait Sith: Wait, wait give me another chance! Wait! Let me try it again!

(He does a super-fast dance!)

Cloud: ...What the!?

Yakumo: What?

Cloud: What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear.

Cait Sith: I don't know if it's good OR bad...This's the first time I ever got something like THIS.

(He nods.)

Cait Sith: Then shall we?

Yakumo: Excuse me, but what are you talking about?

Cait Sith: As a fortune teller, I can't help but think about this. If I don't see what it leads to, I won't be able to relax. That's why I'm going with you!

Yakumo: You are? What are we going to do, Cloud?

Cait Sith: I'm comin' with you no matter WHAT you say! Want to be useful to you guys after all.

(He joins the party!)

Cloud: H... hey!

Yakumo: I guess we'll tell the others that we have another member with us being eight now. The more the merrier, right?

Cloud: I guess so.

Cait: Be greatful.

(As Cait introduces hismelf to the others and Cloud with Yakumo too, she plays a little of baskeball being good at it. Cloud tries out one of the games at a time. From fighting one against Yakumo to beat him a few times to be better than he was; the racing one and slashing bad guys on the streets 'like the one they escaped Shirna Buiding', for Cloud to be really good at it in doing two things at the same time. Then to Yakumo doing the Moggle love story very well.)

Cloud: You're not bad.

Yakumo: Youre not bad yourself. Come on, Cloud, let's go see what else we can play.

(Moving to more rooms to try out...Like the shooting game for Cloud to be good at to making a high score for himself. Yakumo enjoyed the ride though being like real roller coaster to her. Next was a haunted house the two had to walk all the way through, making Yakumo a bit jumpy to stay close to Cloud to be holding his arm, he liked it. They made it throught alright afterwards. Those two had a fun time today to wrap things up to meet back with the others now.)

Yakumo: Wow! That was sure fun! Thanks, Cloud.

(She even got a cute bunny doll that Cloud win for her at the crane game.)

Cloud: Glad you had a good time, Yakumo. We should see how everyone else is doing. Come on.

(He grabs her hand to stay close together.)

Yakumo: Okay.

(Cloud and Yakumo go to the Battle Square. When he arrives, he sees a guard standing at the foot of the steps.)

Yakumo: Oh, no!

Cloud: !

(Yakumo could already feel it within her, but the guard falls over, dead.)

Cloud: Mm!?

(The rest of the party but Barret for some reason runs over to them. Cloud checks for a pulse.)

Yuffie: What happen?

Cloud: Dead...

Yakumo: Too late to save him.

Aerith: What!? Why?

(Cloud looks up, then runs into the Battle Square lobby.)

Aerith: Cloud!? Where are you going?

Yakumo: Wait for us!

(The others follow him. When they arrive in the lobby, they find the floor covered in blood and debris. There are many bodies scattered around. Yakumo hated the horror of seeing more dead bodies wherever they go.)

Tifa: Just look at this place.

Red Xlll: ...

Cait and Yuffie: So mess up!

Cloud: Did Sephiroth do this!?

Yakumo: I don't feel him being here before. It's unlikely.

(He checks a body.)

Cloud: No... Yakumo's right... it's not him... They're all shot... Sephiroth would never use a gun...

"Ugh, ugggh."

Yakumo: Cloud, this on's trying to say something!

(A body in the corner moves slightly. They all run over to him.)

Cloud: Hey, what happened!

"Ugh... ugh... a man with a gun... on his arm..."

Yakumo: Barret!? No...! No, he wouldn't do anything like this. I sense no murder rage within him at all!

Aerith: It can't be!

"Hold it right there! And stay quiet!"

(They all turn to the door. Dio 'from aiding everyone on today's fun time today' and two guards walk in.)

Red: This is very bad here.

Dio: Did you guys do this!?

Cloud: N... no, it wasn't us!

Yakumo: We're innocent! Someone setting our friend up!

Dio: I must've been wrong...Arrest them...

Yakumo: No! Don't!

(Yakumo's powers blocks the guards in creating a wall-like sheild for them to make their escape. Cait Sith turns to Cloud.)

Cait Sith: I don't know what you just did, Yakumo, but nice job. It shoudl hold them off for a while. Now run! Hurry and run, it's gonna get ugly.

(Cait Sith runs into the arena. Aerith, Clud, Yakumo, Tifa, Yuffie, and Red follow him.)

Yakumo: Come on, Cloud!

Cloud: H... hey!

(Cloud runs after them as he holds Yakumo's hand to stay close to him. The two guards follow.)

Dio: Stop them!

(They arrive in the arena. There is no way out. Dio emerges on a high platform.)

Yakumo: Not good...!

Dio: That's as far as you go."

(He gestures with his hand. Cait Sith checks a door. It's locked.)

Cloud: Wait, listen to...

(Cait Sith comes back.)

Cait Sith: Cloud...

(Cloud gets Yakumo out of danger to leave without them, he tells her through her mind from her ESP powers.)

Cloud: (Yakumo, get out of here. I'll find a way to get us out and Barret.

Yakumo: ! (But, Cloud! I can't leave you guys!)

Cloud: (Just go! We'll be back, wait for us until it's clear.)

(Yakumo had no other choice.)

Yakumo: (Cloud...Everyone, I'll be back! Good luck!)

(She makes a run for it for Cloud to hold of the robots and Yakumo using her shiled to not get shot from the guard as she slides her way under them.)

Cloud: Run, Yakumo!

Dio: Don't let her escape!

Aerith: Keep running!

(As they go after Yakumo, she didn't stop running until she lost them. Cloud and the other five were trapped to being captured by Dio and arrested somewhere for only Yakumo to feel out where at while hiding somewhere away from the guards.)

"We can't find her!"

"She's not over here either!"

"Damn...! She might be going back down to the village. Let's check there!"

(Yakumo tries catching her breath to think of something to saving her friends and Barret was next on her to-do list, but she wonders how? Since she was alone since Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Red, Cait, and Tifa saved her life.)

Yakumo: (Cloud...Tifa...Aerith...Red...Cait...Yuffie...Barret...You guys saved me...I would've stayed with you...)

(She knew what she had to do, by going into the co-workers dressing room to change into something different in her own degiuse in getting through.)

Yakumo: (Well, it's my turn to save them. Dudley, it's best you wanted outside wherever you are next. I have some work to do. I'm coming, you guys.)

(Yakumo had to play her part no matter what it takes from her. Three huge robots leap into the arena and approach them soon things go into black. When it fades in again, we are at the "Gateway to Heaven." It is just a hole in the floor. One of the robots is holding Cloud over it.)

Dio: One more to go.

"Yes."

Cloud: Hey! Pay attention!

Dio: There's no need to listen. Pay for your crime down below! Your friends will be there and your girlfriend too once we find her! Do it!

"Yes."

(A guard presses a button, opening the 'Gateway.' The robot, still holding Cloud, leaps down. HE hopes that Yakumo escaped alright for him to worry about than his own.)

Cloud: (Yakumo...!)

(Cloud and the others land in the prison below the Gold Saucer.)

Tifa: Cloud!

Aerith: You all right?

Cloud: Where are we?

Cait Sith: A desert prison... Corel Prison...

Cloud: A desert prison?

Cait Sith: Yup, a natural prison in the middle of the desert... surrounded entirely by quicksand. I heard that once you get in, you never get out...But, there was one special exception...

(Showing something pointing down. It was Barret standing near some pipes. There is a man lying face down on the ground near him.)

Yuffie, Tifa, and Red: It's Barret!

Aerith: Hey! Barret!

(They all run over to him.)

Cloud: Barret...

(Barret turns.)

Cloud: Did he really...

(Barret steps back. Cloud steps forward.)

Barret: Stay back! This's something I gotta deal with.

(He turns away.)

Barret: Jes' leave me alone...What happen to Yakumo? I did something to make her leave, didn't I...? Damn it!

(He runs off.)

Yuffie: Barret! It's not like that!

Tifa: What's wrong, Barret!? Let us help you!

Cait Sith: Whew! That's one of your friends? He sure looks dangerous...

Aerith: Cloud, what should we do? Barret's not his normal self. I mean, I'm glad Yakumo got out safely, but...We need to worry about him first before we can escape here somehow.

(Cloud checks the dead man.)

Red Xlll: A human?

Cloud: This one's been shot too...

Cait: I think things have got from bad to worse here.

Tifa: What do we do now, Cloud?

(He knew what he had to do for Barret if Yakumo was here right now.)

Cloud: Follow me.

(Cloud and the other five enter inside a small shack on the edge of the prison. As he enters, we see that it is the same house we saw during Barret's story, only it is rundown and sooty, ravaged by fire. Barret bursts in the door.)

Tifa: Don't scare us like that!

Barret: Didn't I tell you not to come here!?

(He raises his gun-arm.)

Cait Sith: Ju... just hold on for a second! We just want to talk! You'll understand if you just hear us out! That kid Yakumo, she escaped. She's fine!

(Barret fires. Cloud and the others lift their arms and try to protect their head, but they are not hurt. Barret continues to fire... A person falls to the ground. He was hiding behind the couch. They lower their arms. Barret turns away.)

Yuffie: So wait...You saved us?

Red Xlll: Yuffie, you know he didn't murder anyone.

Yuffie: What? I'm just saying...

Barret: Didn't want none of ya to get involved...

(Cloud shrugs.)

Aerith: Hey that's Cloud's line! '...It's too dangerous, I can't let you get involved...' blah, blah, blah...

Tifa: Yeah. We're already involved in this. We saw you and hurried here. So come on Barret, just tell us what's going on.

Barret: You guys...

Red XIII: I heard that the murders at the Battle Arena were done by a man with a gun-arm. ...Was that you?

Yuffie: Just say it wasn't you.

(Barret shakes his head quickly, then looks up.)

Barret: There's another... another man that got a gun grafted inta one of his arms... It was four years ago...

(Everything fades out for Barrets tells the story to image while hearing the whole thing on their own with their thoughts. Yakumo could feel it out from a far on her end. When it comes in again, we are at the train tracks that join the Mako reactor they passed on the way to Corel.)

Barret: I remember... I was on my way home from visiting a Mako Reactor being built.

(Barret and Dyne come across the train tracks when the village headman rushes up from the direction of North Corel.)

"Barret! Dyne! Come quick! The village's being attacked! It's Shinra soldiers!"

Barret: What!?

(Barret and Dyne leap off the track and run to the cliff's edge. They see their village, in flames. Black smoke rises into the sky. Barret raises his arms and trembles.)

Barret: What the hell happened? ...

(Barret falls to his knees. Dyne looks away. Barret punches the ground and Dyne shakes his shoulder.)

Dyne: Hey, Barret! It's not over yet! Everyone's waiting! Let's go back to the village!

(Shifted back to the train tracks. Four Shinra soldiers come onto the tracks and aim their guns at the village headman.)

"Barret! Dyne! Protect the village!"

(They fire. The village headman falls.)

Barret: Hmp! Old man!

(They start firing at Barret and Dyne. Dyne leaps under the tracks, but Barret is left dancing his way though their fire.)

Dyne: C'mon, Barret! We gotta hurry!

(He runs off.)

Barret: Krggh!

(He follows Dyne. When he reaches him, they stop, standing at the edge of a high cliff. Scarlet enters and stands by the guards, still firing.)

Dyne: Barret! You stay here!

Scarlet: Kyaa haa, ha! You can shoot all day and never hit them with an aim like that.

Barret: Shu'up!

(Scarlet knocks one of the guards off the tracks. The rest stop firing and face her.)

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha! Stop playing around and cover me!

(They surround Scarlet and resume firing at Barret and Dyne.)

Dyne: Watch out!

(They hit Dyne, who falls from the cliff. Barret grabs his left arm just in time to save him from falling.)

Barret: Dyne! Hang on! Lissen to me! You're comin' back the the village, hear!?

Dyne: Yeah... I ain't lettin' go...You're comin' back... Everyone's waitin' for ya...Eleanor... and Marlene... They all waitin' on us...

(The guards continue to fire. Their fire sweeps along the edge of the cliff, hitting Dyne's and Barret's arms. Dyne falls from Barret's grasp, into the chasm. Everything fades after that to going back to the house in Corel Prison.)

Barret: From then on, I couldn't use my right arm no more.

(He looks down.)

Barret: ...I was depressed for a while.

(He straightens.)

Barret: But then I threw away my artificial arm and got this gun grafted in.

(He turns away.)

Barret: Got a new right arm to get revenge on the Shinra, who took everything away...

(He faces the others again.)

Barret: Back then, I heard the doc say there was another man who got the same operation as me. But, his was the left arm...

Cloud: ...

Yuffie: Really!? Well, unlike him, mine is a glove which I use to fight with.

Aerith: But... Dyne's injury was the same as yours, right?

Tifa: Yeah, that's right. He was deceived by the Shinra too. He'll probably join us to fight against the Shinra.

Barret: ...wouldn't bet on it. I gotta 'pologize to Dyne before I can rest in peace. An' that's why, I gotta go alone.

Cloud: Do whatever you want... Is that what you want to hear? Well, I can't let you do it. Because, if you die on me, I'm gonna have nightmares.

Aerith: Barret, this isn't the end. Weren't you going to save the Planet?

Yuffie: Giving up your life from doing this is pointless!

Red Xlll: I have to agree with them on that.

Cait: Me too.

Barret: Shit! Tifa, you oughtta know by now.

Tifa: ...That's all right. I'm not so different from you.

Aerith: That's easier to understand. It's you, Barret.

Cloud: So there it is, Barret. So I guess it'll be Barret and the rest of us sticking together this time on this one...

Barret: And Yakumo?

Cloud: She'll be fine. We'll see her again. Until then, it just the seven of us.

Barret: If you say so. Good to know she's alright.

Cloud: (Yakumo, we got Barret back. We're coming back for you next.)

(Yakumo hears Barret calling out to her, making her move to sneak pass the guards to finding the others somewhere outside the place.)

Yakumo: (They found Barret! Time to move out...Once I find them, Dudley will meet up with us in no time. I have to move!)

(Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Red, and Cait travel north from Corel Prison to the junkyard. At the north side of the junkyard, they meet Dyne, who his shooting his gun-arm at random things. The ground is littered with debris, and the gives way at a cliff's edge into a deep gorge. There are two crosses, one large and one small, crudely stuck into the ground by the cliff's edge.)

Cloud: Let him handle this one.

(The others watch for Barret to do this one on his own.)

Barret: ...Dyne ... Is that you?

(Dyne looks up.)

Dyne: Now that's a voice I haven't heard in years...

(Dyne comes toward Barret. He is limping.)

Dyne: A voice I'll never forget...

Barret: I always hoped I'd be able to see you again someday...I knew you were alive somewhere... we had the same operation. Listen to me Dyne. I want to...

(Barret walks toward Dyne. Dyne fires at him and he stops.)

Dyne: What's that? ...I hear her voice.

Barret: ...?

Dyne: I hear her voice, Eleanor's voice. Begging me... not to hate your rotten guts.

(He looks down.)

Dyne: That's why I didn't hunt you down...

Barret: I know I was stupid. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But... What're you doin' in a place like this? Why ya wanna kill those that ain't even involved? Why?

(Dyne lifts his good arm.)

Dyne: ...Why!? The hell do you care for!?

(He points at Barret.)

Dyne: Are the people killed going to understand 'why'? Are the people of Corel going to understand just hearing Shinra's excuses?

(He lifts his other arm.)

Dyne: I don't CARE what the reason is!

(He lowers it.)

Dyne: All they give us are artillery and stupid excuses... What's left is a world of despair and emptiness...

Barret: ...

Dyne: You still want to hear 'why'? ...All right, I'll tell you.

(He limps away from Barret.)

Dyne: Cause I want to destroy everything.

(He shoots at something.)

Dyne: The people of this city.

(He limps back and shoots again.)

Dyne: This city itself.

(He shoots at Barret's feet three times. Barret cringes with each.)

Dyne: The whole world!

(Dyne turns away.)

Dyne: I got nothing left in this world. Corel, Eleanor...Marlene...

Barret: Dyne, Marlene... Marlene's still alive.

(Dyne looks over his shoulder at Barret.)

Dyne: ...?

Barret: I went back into town. I thought she was gone for sure. That is why I wanted to be by her side till the end. That's when I found her... ...found Marlene.

Dyne: ...

Barret: She's in Midgar. Let's go see her together, all right?

Dyne: So... she's still alive...All right, Barret. I guess that means you and I gotta fight.

Barret: What!?

(Dyne turns back toward Barret.)

Dyne: Eleanor's alone all by herself. I've got to take Marlene to her.

Barret: Dyne... are you insane!?

Dyne: Marlene wants to see her Mom, don't she?

(Dyne starts firing directly at Barret. Barret tries to block the bullets with his arms.)

Barret: Stop, Dyne! I can't die yet!

(Dyne stops.)

Dyne: Oh yeah? Well my life's been over ever since then.

(He starts firing again.)

Barret: Stop it! I don't wanna fight you!

(Cloud wanted to help out Barret and only him, but he won't let him.)

Cloud: Barret!

Barret: Cloud, you stay the hell out of it! This is MY problem!

(Boss battle with Dyne for Barret to face alone as the others watched, same with Yakumo to sense his thoughts. Dyne kept on shooting at Barret for him to shoot back, or using his Beta move against him. Dyne goes with a S-mine shot to Barret's Big Shot counter attack. Back and forth, they were going all out. From shooting, blood shed, fist hits, big shots, to Dyne's powerful mocktiv cocktail shot was super powerful for Barret to withstand, all the pain and without Aerith healing him at all for this one; it was so much for them to be running fast to shooting at one another, until Dyne ran out of his and unable to load more bullet,s because Barret shoots him in the arm in time to going down. He has won to his surprise and everyone else's.)

Barret: Thanks for helping me win that one, Yakumo. See you soon.

(Guess it was Yakumo's wishful thinking that made Barret win in the end. Dyne falls to his knees. Barret runs toward him.)

Dyne: Back!

(He gets up and limps over near the cliff's edge. He leans against a piece of broken metal.)

Dyne: ...it wasn't just my arm... back then...I lost something irreplaceable. I don't know where I went wrong...

Barret: Dyne... I don't know either, man. Is this the only way... we can resolve this?

Dyne: I told you... I... I want to destroy everything...Everything... This crazy world... Even me...

Barret: An' what about Marlene? What's gonna happen to her!?

Dyne: Think about it... Barret... How old was Marlene back then...? Even if I did go to her now... she wouldn't even know me...And what's more... Barret...

(He looks at his hands.)

Dyne: These hands are a little too stained to carry Marlene anymore...

(Barret looks down.)

Barret: ...

Dyne: Barret...

(Barret straightens. Dyne tosses something to him.)

Dyne: Give that pendant to Marlene... It was... Eleanors's... my wife's... memento...

Barret: All right...

Dyne: ...wow... Marlene's... already... 4...

(Dyne limps over to the cliff's edge. Many rays of sunlight break through the clouds overhead, striking the ground below the two crude crosses.)

Dyne: Barret...Don't...make...Don't ever make Marlene...cry...

Barret: Dyne...?

(Barret runs forward.)

Barret: Dyne!

(Dyne falls backwards, his arms outstretched, off the cliff's edge.)

Barret: Dy-ne!

(He falls to his knees.)

Barret: ...Dyne. Me an' you were the same...My hands ain't any cleaner... I shouldn't be able to carry... Marlene either...Uuuuurrrrgghh!

(It shows Barret raising his arms to the sky. The sun shines on the forest in the distance. The screen fades to black. Yakumo started to cry to feel out the pain from Barret. Once she sees Dudley arriving after she out runs the rest of the guards trying to find her, she had an idea after seeing poster that she needed her Chocobo for something that was about to happen real soon...)

Yuffie: Bummer...

Red Xlll: With humans, they can be the worse animals on this planet. Some of them.

Aerith: If only we could've saved him.

Tifa: But we didn't...

Cait: Is he going to be alright?

(Cloud knows Barret by heart.)

Cloud: He'll be fine. I think we both know what we need to do next...

(Once Barret calms down a bit, Cloud and the others with him are in the truck where a man name Mr. Coates resides. Maybe a way out with his help? But what's the coast?)

Mr. Coates: You want somethin'?

Barret: I want to go up.

Mr. Coates: Like I told you before, you gotta get the Boss' permission, then win the Chocobo...

Barret: Dyne's got his reasons an' can't speak. So, I got this instead.

(He shows Mr. Coates Dyne's pendant.)

Mr. Coates: Yeah, bull-!

Barret: I want to go up.

(He nods.)

Mr. Coates: R, right. Did you kill Dyne? You must've. Or you'd never be holding that thing. So Dyne's dead... Maybe now, the place'll calm down a little. Dyne didn't care who anyone was...

(Barret grabs him by the neck.)

Barret: The hell do YOU know!?

Mr. Coates: R... ri... right! I mean, no, I DON'T know anything. S, s... sorry.

(Barret releases him. He brushes off his bright green coat.)

Cloud: Then, will you get us outta here?

Mr. Coates: Huh? Oh man, you guys are mistaken.

(He shrugs.)

Mr. Coates: I already told you, there's only one way to get outta here. That's to win the Chocobo Race and that's help up there, in the Gold Saucer. And, only one racer can go up at a time.

(Barret grabs him by the neck again.)

Barret: Say what!?

Mr. Coates: Nooo! Really, even if you threaten me! A rule's a rule. I can't change it. If I do, the whole system down here'll get messed up! An' I can't do that! Okay, ok, I'll let one go up there. After that, he's gotta deal with Dio.

(Barret lets him go.)

Barret: Awright then.

(He turns to Cloud.)

Barret: Cloud, you go. We'll wait down here. Hurry up an' win that Chocobo Race, an' get us outta here! Besides, your Yakumo might be waiting with a little help from Dudley. She might be getting all set up by now.

Tifa: Yu can do it, Cloud.

Aerith: Yes, good luck, Cloud.

Yuffie: Do it! Do it!

Red Xlll: We'll meet up with you. Just win.

Cait: Give them heck, okay?

(Cloud knows that Yakumo 'as Barret said it would happen was nearby waiting for him and the others.)

Cloud: I'm on it. (She knows. Then she's waiting for me.)

Mr. Coates: Have you decided? All you need now is a manager...and register and get a Chocobo...

Ester: Hi... I happened to hear your story.

(Everyone turns toward the door.)

Mr. Coates: Ester?

(Ester walks in.)

Ester: I'll be your manager.

(Seems that Yakumo talked to Ester earlier to have Dudley go into the race to make more money if she helps her out the place. Seems that it worked.)

Mr. Coates: Well, I have nothing against it, but...This is Ester. She may look kinda funny...But there's no better manager in the races.

Ester: That's so rude...Yeah, well. Nice to meet you, Cloud.

(She hands Cloud a letter from Yakumo saying, 'See you soon, Cloud.'. He knows that she's alright for the other seven to be happy about too.)

Mr. Coates: All right then, Cloud. I'll send you up on the elevator. Ester'll fill you in on the details.

Cloud: (Thanks, Yakumo...) Alright, I'm ready. Tell me what to do.

(A Chocobo race to freedom for Cloud and the others, for Yakumo and Dudley will be with them to getting out of prison for good to get the show on the road with Ester's help and in the memory of Dyne. But will it work? All of it? And where will they go to next once they made it when Cloud wins with Dudley's help? Mr. Coates gives Cloud the full details on how the race will go as everyone can hope and watch this whole thing happen. It won't be so easy, it's going to get crazy.)


	12. Turk member in Love

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(From Yakumo's plan with Dudley's help who's entering the race, Cloud's way out who'll be in it, waiting for each other, their way out, and such to getting out of the prison was the only way. As Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Red, Yuffie, and Cait just sat to watch the race happened, Ester and Cloud were riding up the elevator to the Gold Saucer. For the full plan to happen was the only way they can get out. Since Dyne did the killings and not them in the first place.)

Ester: Hmm, so that's what happened. I'll talk to Dio directly. You just concentrate on the race. Oh yeah, getting back to the other thing, there are many different types of Chocobo jockeys. It's not only for criminals. Some people compete for the fame, some people compete for the money, some only for glory... And then there are people like you. Oh yeah, I'll teach you how to ride a Chocobo.

Cloud: All right.

Ester: Hmm...Okay. There are two ways to do what needs to be done in winning the race. In other words, either you control the Chocobo or let it run on its own. But it's pretty hard to make the Chocobo run the way you want it to. If the Chocobo doesn't like you, it won't listen. You can't really help on this one. But, most of the Chocobo's that I'll provide you with are mellow and you should be able to handle them. When you're riding, speed up or slow down if you have to. But, it you go faster than the Chocobo can handle, it'll lose its stamina really fast. And use the Directional button to move the Chocobo left and right, use the O button to get a boost of speed. Of course your stamina runs out faster though. There are some bad-tempered Chocobos that can't pace themselves and they'll lose their stamina pretty fast. For there kinds of Chocobos, you should set the controls on Manual and slow it down. Finally, some advice for the restless, once the first and second Chocobo cross the goal line, you know how to end the race after that.

(Cloud was thinknig about Yakumo for Ester could tell by looking at her.)

Ester: Don't worry, she's fine. You'll see her soon. I heard that your Chocobo's amazing.

Cloud: She rasie it when we found it in our travels.

Ester: Dudley, right? Cute name. You'll see her in a minute now?

Cloud: I will.

(They arrive at the top of the elevator and enter the jockey's lounge. Cloud sees Dudley first to be happy in seeing him and pats him.)

Joe: You new?

Ester: Hi, Joe.

Joe: Hey, Ester, you're looking pretty as usual.

Ester: Thanks. Let me introduce you, Cloud. This is Joe, one of the top Chocobo Jockeys.

Joe: Nice to meet you, Cloud. If you're with Ester, then...

Ester: Right! He's an up and coming jockey. He's only been down here for a day and already he made it up here!

Joe: What!? Oh, I see...So what did you do down there? Sorry... you're not supposed to ask about the past here...Pretty interesting... I have a feeling that we'll meet again. Then, until we meet again, Cloud.

(He leaves.)

Ester: I'm going to check on the Chocobo. You just wait here for a while.

(She leaves. There is a loud tone on the intercom system.)

"The race will start in a few moments. Will the jockeys for the next race, please proceed the the paddock. I repeat..."

(All the jockeys at the table rise and leave.)

Ester: Cloud.

(She arrives in the lounge)

Ester: Thanks for waiting. I registered you in the next race. This is a Chocobo I prepared myself. He won't lose easily. Oh yeah... You know how to ride one?

Cloud: Yeah, I got it.

Ester: Then, good luck.

(As Cloud got Dudley ready, someone gives him a hand to setting the bird up to go.)

Yakumo: Good luck, you two.

(Cloud turns around for Dudley to be making so many noises to be happy in seeing Yakumo again, he just smiles. He knew she would make it and come back to him.)

Cloud: Yakumo...

Yakumo: I manage to deguise myself as a sattble's person to get in thanks to Ester. I prove that Barret's old friend did it all after looking at the evidences from the cameras. So you guys are free to go if you win the race. I know you can do it, Cloud.

(He just goes up to Yakumo and hugs her without her sensing that part to her suprise.)

Yakumo: Cloud?

Cloud: I'm glad...I'm glad to see you safe. You're amazing woman...

(She smiels to hugging him back, for Dudley to rub his head on the both of them with joy.)

Yakumo: Oh, Dudley...Are the others doing alright?

Cloud: Yes. Baret's fine now, just about. Now I need you to watch us do our best in the race, okay?

Yakumo: Okay, you two give them everything you got.

Cloud: We will. Let's go, Dudley.

(As Yakumo and everyone else watches, all the racers with their other Chocobos along with Cloud rides his Chocobo being Dudley being to race and hopefully win with skills, no tricks here. And with the whole strange room Cloud and Dudley had to run all over inside of against the other racers, Cloud was doing it on his own for him and Dudley to come in first. They won and free to go.)

Yakumo: We won!

(Yakumo sees the others Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Yuffie, Red, and Cait to go up to her and saying things like 'glad you're alright' and hugging her. They did it all thanks to Dudley the most for Cloud to ride on him for a race they did. Cloud waits with Yakumo and Dudley on what they have to do next sinc they have won.)

Ester: Congratulations! Now you're home free! Oh yeah, the owner told me to give this letter to you when you won.

Yakumo: Hey, it's from Dio.

(Dio: "Boy, if you're reading this letter, then you must have won. And won a victory that I am sure you earned. I heard about Dyne from Ester. Now that you are victorious, I promise that you and all your friends will get a full pardon, and you will all be set free. It's all good. That's to the girl name Yakumo, we wouldn't have enough proof in seeing your innocences. Guess I was wrong. And also, by way of apology, I prepared a little gift for you to use on your journey. Sorry I couldn't be there to tell you this in person, but I'm a very busy man. Sincerely, Dio, P.S. You people behave yourselves, including Yakumo. She's lucky to have you around her. Ha!")

(Cloud turns red when he read that part.)

Yakumo: Cloud...?

Cloud: I'm fine... Huh? A gift?

(The PHS rings. Cloud answers.)

Yakumo: Cloud, the rings.

Aerith: Cloud, Yakumo, isn't this great!? The assistant manager just stopped by and dropped off a 'buggy' for you! Now you can go over 'deserts' and 'rivers' no problem. OK, Cloud. I'll be waiting outside.

Yakumo: Okay, Aerith, we'll be right out.

Cloud: (Hmm? The letter continues...)

Yakumo: Wait, there's more?

("Dio: P.P.S. I just recently met Sephiroth. He must have a lot of fans with boys your age. Why don't you get his autograph? It seems he's headed toward the South of the river, towards Gongaga.")

Yakumo: Sephiroth!?

Cloud: Sephiroth...!

Ester: I guess this is goodbye. Yeah. Well, and since you got your own Chocobo, come race again. I'll take care of your registration and everything. I'll see you again. Bye, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Bye, Ester! Thanks for everything! Say bye to her, Dudley.

(Dudley makes a noise in saying his good-byes.)

Yakumo: Let's go, Cloud, this is our chance.

(He holds Yakumo's hand to walk out together with Dudley following them to help them travel again and fight monsters on the way for more training.)

Cloud: Right.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and Dudley with the other six exit the Gold Saucer and drives south on his new buggy, towards Gongaga. It was some fun car ride for everyone and Dudley to be in to get around to that important place they needed to go to next. As Cloud and the others arrive in the Gongaga area. Cloud approaches an intersection along the forest path leading to the town, then stops. Yakumo had to go get something to drink by filttering the bottles clean near a lake, unaware that two people were in the forest too. For Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Aerith, Yuffie, Red, and Cait to be spying on.)

Aerith: Where's Yakumo?

Tifa: I thought she was behind us with Dudley.

Aerith: Where did she go?

(They soon hear a noise.)

Cloud: Is someone there?

(It was Reno and Rude are standing in the road for Yakumo to see them before showing herself to them.)

Yakumo: (Oh, no.)

Reno: Hey, Rude. Who do you like?

(Rude turns away.)

Reno: What are you getting so embarrassed about? Come on? Who do you like?

Rude: ...Tifa.

Tifa: (What? Me!?)

Reno: Hmmmm...That's a tough one. But, poor Elena. She... you..."

Rude: No, she likes Tseng.

Reno: I never knew that! But Tseng likes that Ancient...

Aerith: (I would never...!)

Cloud: (What are they talking about?)

(Yakumo tries sneaking away quietly for Reno smelled someone was near by that he know of.)

Reno: Hello! I know who I really like...

(He quickly moves next to her, and presents a rose to winning over Yakumo, or at least he's trying to.)

Reno: It's you.

Yakumo: Ah!

(Rude corners Yakumo with no way out for the others to see her in danger.)

Rude: Don't move.

Reno: Rude, I got this. She's not going anywhere. Aren't, cutie...? What's your name?

(Cloud gets ready to stop the two men with his sword out.)

Cloud: Yakumo-!

(But Elena enters, coming up behind Cloud and the others.)

Elena: It's so stupid! They always talk about who they like or don't like. But Tseng is different. Ah! Oh no!

(She runs over to Reno and Rude are while Yakumo was being cornered.)

Reno: Yakumo, huh? That's a nice name. I'm Reno. Unlike Elena and Rude here, or Tseng, I'm different from the others. I'm the type that does my joy well to being paid for and to fall in love. From the moment we took down the area where AVALANCHE with the bomb I placed, I saw you with those guys. I fell in love. Head over heels for you, Yakumo. Must be destiny for us to meet again. I heard you had some powers, so why don't you come with me instead.

Yakumo: No. I'm with Cloud...

Reno: Really? Forget him.

(Elena runs over to the guys to report.)

Elena: They're here! They're really here!

(They see them.)

Cloud: Let go of her...!

Reno: Hmm... Then it's time...Rude... Don't go easy on them even though they're girls. I got her...

Yakumo: No!

(Reno grabs hold of Yakumo to keep her close to him.)

Reno: Nope. You'll be coming with us for now on.

Yakumo: Cloud! Aerith! Save me!

Aerith, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Cait, and Red: Yakumo!

Rude: ...Don't worry, I'll do my job.

Elena: Then, we're counting on you. I'll report to Tseng! And remember, Yakumo or her step sister must be brought back alive, the rest you may get rido f if you have to!

(She runs off.)

Reno: It's been a while. And I see you made new friends in your group. It's payback time for what you did in Sector 7.

Cloud: Out of our way. And let Yakumo go!

(Cloud never been tis angry before to see Yakumo in danger and being jealous at Reno for hitting on her.)

Reno: I don't like being taken for a fool. I'm a lover to Yakumo, but I'm still a fighter. That's as far as you and your merry-men will go.

(Yakumo manages to uses her feet to move to kicking Reno in the nts to make her escape in joining the others.)

Yakumo: Cloud!

(She hugs him for that hit injuried Reno a bit, but he was already use to it.)

Reno: Ow...! I felt worse-! My God! Smoking hot! Yakumo, come back to your Reno! Do that to me again and call me dirty names. I love a woman who's hot blooded!

Rude: Show off...

Cloud: I won't let you touch her again...!

Barret: That right, pervert!

Tifa: Pay back time!

Aerith: You will not lay a figner on Yakumo again!

Yuffie: Bring it on!

Red Xlll: I'm ready too.

Cait: All bets are off then. Ready...Go!

(Yakumo stay strong to aid the others to creating her shiled and they were all good to go.)

Yakumo: Try getting us...

Reno: Alright, let's dance!

(Boss battle with Reno and Rude. Yuffie's ninja skills, Red's animals insticts, Aerith's fire magic, and Cait's magchine beats Rude and Reno a little for them to move quickly to avoid their attacks really fast. They're not so easy to beat them. Compare how Rude is storng in hand to hand combat and Reno with his powerful staff was something else, Yakumo shielded the others in time; Tifa used Beta, Barret used fire missle skills, and Cloud used his Cross-Slash skills on Rude leaving Yakumo to cure them if she had to. From Barret's many gun shots and Big Shot, he was down, Though got back up to leave as Reno tries to deal with them to get to Yakumo, not on Cloud's watch. He cuts right through to him and was down but alright. They won. But Reno wasn't done with Yakumo yet, he grabs her to carry somewhere in the woods for the others to follow him.)

Rude: Not my problem.

(Rude takes off to wait for Reno.)

Yakumo: Ah! Cloud!

Aerith: Not again!

Cloud: After him!

(They follow, for Yakumo pushes Reno away to escape even though she fell to the ground, he pins her down with his body closes to hers.)

Yakumo: Get off of me!

Reno: Yakumo...You know you can't run away from your past. Your sister a SOLIDER, in finding her after your parents were killed five years ago...I'm on your side. We''re savng lives. We have to take what needs to be protected. Like you and that Anicent girl Aerith.

Yakumo: What...? How do you know?

Reno: I leanr a lot whe working. That doesn't mean I can give you pleasure than taking you to we Turks work at. I'll be gentle.

(Yakumo begins to cry.)

Yakumo: No...No stay away...!

Reno: I know you'll love me back, Yakumo. If you just let me. I really do love you.

(Reno holding Yakumo to kissing her, triggers something with her to snap to glowing up to letting out a big scream.)

Yakumo: NO!

(This sends Reno flying off of her to the ground really hard. He gets up to go back for her, but he gets a call from headquaters to retreat with Rude for now.)

Reno: Ouch...! Damn! Not now! Great...Yakumo, I will come back and save you. You have my word. I won't give up on you! (Cloud so going down for this!)

(He leaves, for Yakumo couldn't beleive to see how much she has grown stronger than she ever thought she would.)

Yakumo: Did I...? (Oops, I didn't want to hurt him...He still isn't my type.)

(Dudley calls out for he spotted Yakumo safe and sound for Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Yuffie, Cait, and Red to be happy to see her alright.)

Aerith: Yakumo! You okay!

Yakumo: Aerith!

(The two step sisters hugged and so did Cloud to everyone else's suprise.)

Cloud: Yakumo.

Yakumo: I'm fine, Cloud. He ran off. I guess my ESP powers are getting stronger.

Cait: So they are.

Red Xlll: Not bad.

Yuffie: You're skillful as I am, Yakumo.

Barret: Kick ass there! Show the loser who's boss!

(Yakumo laughs, for she's happy to have another sister, friends, and Cloud in her life.)

Yakumo: Oh, you guys...Anyways, wasn't strange that the Turks were waiting for us?

Aerith: No kidding...How could they know we were coming here?

Cloud:They followed us... But there weren't any signs of it. Then, that means...

Tifa: A spy!? ...No way.

Yakumo: Cloud?

(Cloud turns away and looks up.)

Cloud: I don't even want to think that there's a spy...

(He turns.)

Cloud: I trust everyone. I trust Yakumo.

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud...I sense no traitors here.

Cloud: Then let's keep on going.

Yakumo: Okay. (I know they're on our side, the Turks. It just...Why do they want to capture me and Aerith to keep us safe? From Sepiroth? From my Sister?)

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the others goe up one path to a reactor in the distance. The surrounding area is littered with massive chunks of steel debris, and the reactor itself stands in ruins, as if blown apart.)

Yakumo: It looks diserted.

Cloud: A ruined reactor.

(A helicopter lands near the entrance, and Scarlet and Tseng get out of it.)

Yakumo: Cloud!

Cloud: It's Scarlet, Head of Shinra Weapon Development.

Yakumo: From the Shirna Building.

(They hide behind the reactor. Scarlet and Tseng approach. Scarlet pokes around in the rubble. Yakumo senses other things from them, though on their side they were still dangerous.)

Scarlet: ...Hmph! This isn't any good either. You only get junky materia from junky reactors.

(She walks back over to Tseng.)

Scarlet: This reactor's a failure. What I'm looking for is big, large, huge materia. You seen any?

Tseng: No, I haven't seen it. I'll get on it right away.

Scarlet: Please. We could make the ultimate weapon if we only had some.

Tseng: I just can't wait.

Scarlet: With Hojo gone, the Weapon Development's been getting a bigger budget."

Tseng: I envy them.

Scarlet: But, even if we make the perfect weapon, could that stupid Heidegger ever use it?

Tseng: ...

Scarlet: Oh... sorry! I forgot Heidegger was your boss! Ha, ha, ha!

Tseng: ...

Scarlet: Let's go!

(They leave.)

Yakumo: No way...They're serious.

Cloud: ...Big, large, huge materia? An ultimate weapon? The perfect weapon? Just what are the Shinra up to...?

(Shows Scarlet and Tseng getting into the helicopter, which takes off. Cloud grabs the materia Scarlet passed up, Titan, and heads back to the intersection and down the other path. It leads to Gongaga town. As Cloud, Yakumo, and everyone else enters, then shows the ruined reactor we already visited.)

Cloud: A ruined reactor...

Yakumo: My God, look at this place.

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Red, Barret, and Cait had a look around a hand made village. From Inn's, item, armor, to weapon shops, other people living a normal life, and then they enter a house near the southern edge of Gongaga. A man gets up from a chair inside.)

"You are travelers? Hey wait, that glare in your eye... you in SOLDIER?"

(Meaning that Cloud was from looking at him A woman, presumably his wife, comes around the table.)

"Oh you're right! Don't you know anything about our son?"

"His name is Zack."

(Yakumo remembers that person name Aerith once knew of.)

Yakumo: (That was Aerith's boyfriend.)

"It's been close to 10 years since he left for the city, saying that he didn't want to live in the country..."

"He left saying he's going to join SOLDIER. You ever hear of a Zack in SOLDIER?"

Cloud: Hmmm... I don't know.

Yakumo: He doesn't, but both Aerith and I do.

(Aerith looks down.)

Aerith: Zack...

Yakumo: You don't have to tell them if you don't want to.

"Young lady, you know him?"

"I remember he wrote us 6 or 7 years ago saying that he had a girlfriend. Could that have been you?"

(Cloud turns to Aerith.)

Aerith: That can't...

Yakumo: Aerith!

(She turns and leaves the house.)

Tifa: Zack...

Yuffie, Red, and Cait: Zack?

Barret: Another SOLIDER?

(She follows Aerith.)

Cloud: What happened to you two?

Yakumo: Cloud, help me talk to her.

(He follows them with Yakumo outside. Aerith is standing behind a house, facing a rock.)

Cloud: Aerith...

Aerith: What a shock... I didn't know Zack was from this town.

Cloud: You know him?

Yakumo: She did. We did, but he liked her more.

(She turns to Cloud.)

Aerith: Didn't I tell you? He was my first love.

Cloud: ...

Aerith: Zack... SOLDIER First Class. Same as Cloud.

Yakumo: Yes. I remember that he was!

Cloud: Strange, there aren't that many who make First Class, but I've never heard of him.

(She turns back to the rock.)

Aerith: That's all right. It's all in the past now. I was just worried because I heard he's been missing.

Cloud: Missing?

Yakumo: Yes, like my older sister was. That helped you and that girl out. Did you know of her?

Cloud: Sorry, Yakumo, afraid I never saw her when I was in SOLIDER.

(At least Cloud tried to remember her and Zack that he never see them.)

Aerith: I think it was 5 years ago. He went out on a job, and never came back. He loved women, a real lady's man. He probably found someone else...

(She walks to Cloud.)

Aerith: Hey? What's wrong?

Cloud: Poor guy.

Yakumo: Aerith, a good man he was, it felt like he was cheating on you.

Aerith: I don't really mind that I haven't heard from him. But I feel for his parents.

Yakumo: You can tell us the story now or later if you like to them.

Aerith: No, it's fine. Just needed to get it out of me. Let's go, Cloud and Yakumo.

Yakumo: Got it. What's up, Tifa?

(Tifa wanted to say something to Cloud about this whole issue.)

Tifa: You know, Cloud...That sounds just like you, leaving town, and saying 'I'm joining SOLDIER!'

Cloud: There were a lot of guys like that back then.

Tifa: You must really be something making it in SOLDIER out of a group like that. I really respect you...

Cloud: I worked hard for it.

Tifa: Hard work pays off, huh? Cloud, thanks for caring.

Cloud: I did once want to be like Sephiroth once, but now...

Yakumo: You do what you want to do.

Cloud: That's right. Let's keep going.

(Everyone left the village to head to where they needed to be in the car with Dudley following them from behind since he was part of the team.)

Yakumo: (Everyone has some good to bad times from the past, hard to change for the most parts. But moving on to a better future makes us on who we are and always will be. Like Zack and my older sister, I hope they're alright somewhere in this world still.)

Cloud: You okay, Yakumo?

(Yakumo lays her head down on Cloud lap.)

Yakumo: I'm okay, Cloud, I'm okay.

(They board the buggy and head northeast, to Cosmo Canyon. Right outside the town, the buggy begins to spark.)

"!?"

(The buggy makes some loud banging noises. Cloud gets out)

Cloud: Oh man... a breakdown? Now?

Yakumo: Guess we're riding on Dudley later on. Let just stop at the village to know where we have to go to. Dudley, stay there until we need you again.

(For Dudley to wait as Cloud, Yakumo, and everyone else have entered the town of Cosmo Canyon. At the entrance, Red XIII comes bounding up and speaks with the gate man.)

Red XIII: I am home! It is I, Nanaki!

"Hey, Nanaki! You're safe! Come on, and say hello to Bugenhagen!"

(He runs off, up some stairs.)

Cloud and Yakumo: ...Nanaki?

Aerith: Cosmo... Canyon? I wonder if there's any relation to the planet or the Ancients...

Barret: Oh, great. He didn't tell us more than we thought we knew of him!

Yuffie: Maybe he's an magical creature.

Cait: Maybe a God...Or not.

Tifa: Red XIII seems different, doesn't he?

Yakumo: That he is. But is his real name Nanaki?

(Cloud speaks with the gate man.)

"Welcome to Cosmo Canyon. Are you familiar with this land?"

Cloud: No.

"Let me explain. People from all over the world gather here to seek the Study of Planet Life."

Barret: Really!? I always wanted to come here!

Yakumo: You did?

Barret: Well, I didn't think it was real until now.

"Ummgah! It's full capacity at present, so I'm afraid I can't let you enter."

(Red XIII comes down the stairs.)

Red XIII: They helped me some when I was on the road. Please let them in.

(He runs off.)

"...Oh, is that so? You helped our Nanaki? Please, come in."

Yakumo: Thank you very much.

Cloud: Who is Nanaki?

Yakumo: Is it Red Xlll?

"Nanaki is Nanaki. That's his name."

Yakumo: Really?

(Red XIII was waiting at the top of the stairs.)

Yakumo: Red, this place is so cool.

Red XIII: Thank you. Here is where I was... I mean, ...this is my hometown. My tribe were protectors of those who appreciate this beautiful canyon and the Planet. My brave mother fought and died here, but my cowardly father left her... I am the last of my race.

(Yakumo felt half of Red's pain to sense what happened to him in the past being true.)

Yakumo: Oh, so sorry to hear that.

Cloud: Cowardly father?

Red XIII: Yes. My father was a wastrel. And so the mission I inherited from my ancestors, is to protect this place. My journey ends here.

"Hey! Nanaki-! You're home!"

Red XIII: Coming, Grandpa!

(He runs off.)

Yakumo: What did he mean by his journey ends here?

Tifa: That's perfect. Why don't we take a break too? We can meet back here in a while, OK?

Yakumo: We better go see how Red's doing in his hometown. (I hope he won't be leaving us.)

(The others run off. as they, Cloud, and Yakumo traveled to the very top of Cosmo Canyon, not being too high for them of course. He enters the shack there. Red XIII and Bugenhagen are waiting.)

Red XIII: Cloud, everyone, and Yakumo, this is my grandfather, Bugen. He is incredible. He knows everything.

Yakumo: Just different, right?

Cait: Compare to me and Yakumo?

Red Xlll: Sort of different than reading someone's future or sensing things out. That different.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. I hear that you looked after Nanaki a bit. Nanaki is still a child you see.

Red XIII: Please stop, grandfather. I'm 48.

(Everyone else was shock about this seeing that Red's different than just a type of wolf.)

Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Aerith, and Cait: 48 years old!?

Cloud: You are?

(Yakumo feels Red out being more than a trapped lab rat, he was captured by Hojo, meaning he was one of his last kinds in the world.)

Yakumo: He's right! Amazing...

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Nanaki's tribe has incredible longevity. So you see his 48 years would only be equivalent to say that of a 15 or 16 year old in human reckoning.

Yakumo: Well, that makes sense there.

Cloud: 15 or 16!?

Bugenhagen: He's quiet and very deep. You thought he was an adult?

(Red XIII looks down.)

Yakumo: No, I knew the was around that age.

(Bu the others didn't know, not even Cloud.)

Cloud: I didn't...

Red XIII: ...grandfather. I want to be an adult. I want to grow up to be able to protect you and the village.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. No Nanaki. You can't stand on your own yet.

(He shakes his head.)

Bugenhagen: To do that now would destroy you in the long run.

(He looks up.)

Bugenhagen: Reaching up into the heavens, threatening to snatch the very stars from the great city of Midgar. You're seen it, haven't you?

(He looks forward again.)

Bugenhagen: Well, that's a bad example. Looking up too much makes you lose perspective.

(He jumps up on the table.)

Bugenhagen: When it's time for this planet to die, you'll understand that you know absolutely nothing.

Cloud: ...When the planet dies?

Yakumo: What?

(The music fades.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. It may be tomorrow, or 100 years from now... But it's not long off.

Cloud: How do you know this?

(Bugenhagen looks down for a moment.)

Bugenhagen: I hear the cries of the Planet.

(There is a loud sound, resembling a whale song, very guttural, and natural. From up of the top of the house, showing the observatory there.)

Cloud: What's that?

Yakumo: Sounds awful!

Bugenhagen: That sounds of the stars in the heavens. While this goes on, planets are born, and die.

(There is a much louder sound, mixing with the others, much like the others, but.. mournful, painful.)

Yakumo: Too loud!

Cloud: What was that?

(Goes back down to Bugenhagen, Cloud, Yakumo, Red XIII, and everyone else in the team.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. That was a scream from this planet. Didn't you hear it? As if to say... I hurt, I suffer...

(The louder sound stops.)

Red XIII: They have come here on a journey to save the planet. Why don't you show them your apparatus?

(Bugenhagen jumps off the table. The music fades back in again.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. To save the planet? Ho Ho Hoooo!

(He turns to Cloud and Yakumo.)

Bugenhagen: But, then again, I guess it wouldn't hurt to show him or her.

"Bugenhagen!"

(A young boy enter the shack.)

"Several odd looking people have come."

Bugenhagen: The whole place has gotten busy all of a sudden.

Red XIII: He brought friends too. I'll go get them.

(Red XIII leaves the shack.)

Red XIII: Cloud, you, Yakumo, and the rest of the gang please call one of them to my grandfather's machine.

Bugenhagen: Don't worry. My machine won't run away. You go and invite your friends.

Yakumo: Cloud? Should we?

Cloud: Guess we have to. Let's go.

(Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Red, and Cait scattered around Cosmo Canyon where Bugenhagen was waiting for them in the other room...)

Yakumo: We're all here, sir. What is it about this machine Red wanted you to show us?

Bugenhagen: Oh, that's right. Glad you all ca come. Here, over here. The door's unlocked, come on in.

(Cloud and the rest of the team enter in the observatory room.)

Cloud: Here goes.

Red Xlll: Go ahead, grandfather, whenever you're ready.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. It looks like you have them all together. Then let's begin. I'll stand there.

(Bugenhagen activates the elevator. It takes them to the upper level, where there is a model of the solar system.)

Yuffie: Cool!

Cait: It looks so real up close.

Tifa: Amazing...!

Aerith: So pretty... It's just like the real thing!

Barret: This is what the solar system looks like?

(Bugenhagen floats up near Jupiter.)

Bugenhagen: Hmm, yes pretty good. This is my laboratory. All the workings of space are entered into this 3D Holographic System.

(Aerith looks around.)

Aerith: Hey! A shooting star!

(A shooting star rockets past Aerith, followed by a glowing orb, and several meteors. All of these are sucked into a black hole in the corner.)

Aerith: Wow, how wonderful.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Yes, it is something, isn't it? Well, let's get to the subject. Eventually... all humans die. What happens to them after they die? The body decomposes, and returns to the Planet. That much everyone knows. What about their consciousness, their hearts and their souls? The soul too returns to the Planet. And not only those of humans, but everything on this Planet. In fact, all living things in the universe, are the same.

(He raises his arms.)

Bugenhagen: The spirits that return to the Planet, merge with one another and roam the Planet. They roam, converge, and divide, becoming a swell, called the 'Lifestream'. Lifestream... In other words, a path of energy of the souls roaming the Planet.

(He lowers his arms.)

Bugenhagen: 'Spirit Energy' is a word that you should never forget. A new life... children are blessed with Spirit energy and are brought into the world. Then, the time comes with they die and once again return to the Planet... Of course there are exceptions, but this is the way of the world. I've digressed, but you'll understand better if you watch this.

(Zooms in on model Earth. We see trees and humans being born, then die. Their bodies becomes masses of swirling light, then streak across the surface of the Earth, merging. On the other side of the planet, the energy forms into a new being. Streaks of energy cover the planet, glowing many colors. Bugenhagen floats over to the planet.)

Bugenhagen: Spirit energy makes all things possible, trees, birds, and humans.

(Bugenhagen lifts his arm.)

Bugenhagen: Not just living things. But Spirit energy makes it possible for Planets to be Planets.

(The energy begins to converge at a point near Bugenhagen's hand.)

Bugenhagen: What happens if that Spirit energy were to disappear?

(The energy is all drawn into Bugenhagen's sleeve. When it is all gone, the planet turns jet-black, and crumbles, huge chunks floating off into space.)

Bugenhagen: ...These are the basics of the Study of Planet Life.

Cloud: If the Spirit energy is lost, our Planet is destroyed...

Yakumo: How awful! Hoe do we stop it? Is there a way?

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Spirit energy is efficient BECAUSE it exists within nature. When Spirit energy is forcefully extracted, and manufactured, it can't accomplish its true purpose.

(Cloud and Yakumo look up at Bugenhagen.)

Cloud: You're talking about Mako energy, right?

Yakumo: But didn't that part turn some people like my sister from SOLIDER into monsters because of it?

Bugenhagen: Everyday Mako reactors suck up Spirit energy, diminishing it. Spirit energy gets compressed in the reactors and processed into Mako energy. All living things are being used up and thrown away. In other words, Mako energy will only destroy the Planet...

(The elevator lowers again. Bugenhagen and the others are lowered to floor level.)

Bugenhagen: The story of the planets... and those who lived with them...You want to know more? Then you must listen to the words of the elders.

Yakumo: Guess we have to, right?

(Yakumo then had this to ask Bugenhagen because she sense a lot more within him on what he knows about her past, her sister, and what's going on now besides Aerith is the last Ancients.)

Yakumo: One more thing I wish to ask you...

(He already knows what it is to answer her.)

Bugenhagen: About your memory and your older sister's whereabouts to the mysterious girl that this young man saved? Easy! Your parents were killed by an evil man in black carrying a sword for you to go after him barely burned, to being stabbed to be hanging on the edge of death...That girl was you. For Cloud saved you that day, that the Mako energy turning your sister into a beast, she was saved by him too, but died for saving him, his best friend, and you. Couldn't save her parents in time, the father of the girl, or a few others from the village five years ago. Afraid you're the key, young lady. You are half human and Mako lucky to still be alive, you're the last Mako being who saves lives and the main reason you have ESP powers.

Barret, Yuffie, and Cait: What!?

(With that said, this shocks Yakumo completely to start remembering. Same with Cloud to remember that part, a little for Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Aerith, Red, and Cait to hear about as well. Yakumo couldn't even move but to fall on her knees.)

Red Xlll: Grandfather...

Bugenhagen: Hard to handle it all, but it's true I'm afraid. So sorry.

Aerith I never knew...Oh, Yakumo.

(Aerith goes over to Yakumo hugging her.)

Tifa: This is such...Cloud!

(Cloud remembers now, the girl he saved was her sister to Yakumo's for she gave up her life to saving the three from five years ago.)

Cloud: Now...I remember...! I did save them then she saved us and Yakumo!

Yakumo: No...

(Everyone hears Yakumo talking.)

Yakumo: No...I can't be a Mako being, a half breed...My sister's dead...! She gave up her life to saving me! Same with Cloud and Tifa with who knows what! So why...? Why do I have these powers? Is that why Turks, Rufus, and Shinra are after me too!? I...I don't believe it!

(Yakumo goes running off to the nearby Inn building to be crying on the bed in sorrow. Aerith tells Cloud to go to her as the others waited to leave the two alone.)

Aerith: Cloud!

(Bugenhagen places his hand on Cloud's shoulders.)

Bugenhagen: Go to her, young man. Both you and her are the keys that can still save our world. Cheer her up, she does care about you so.

(Cloud understood and goes to Yakumo.)

Cloud: Thank you.

(As the other six waited for Red to leave it be, Tifa and Cait to be confused about, Aerith prays for the best from Yakumo to still be sisters with her, and Yuffie worried to go see her too, but Barret stops her in time.)

Yuffie: Yakumo-!

Barret: Don't do it. This something they need to work out together...Trust me.

(So Yuffie had to listen to him. Leaving Bugenhagen to stay calm through the whole thing. As Cloud races to Yakumo side wherever building she was at to finding her, she just cries out the whole truth being very hard to deal with. Will they still try to save the world as a team in time after that? And keep on going? It was hard, but some destinies by luck must be made for the greater good.)


	13. Vincent Valentine and Cid Highwind

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(So much to give in the real truth for Yakumo...To learn that her real sister died to saving hers, Cloud, and Tifa's life being Mako monster since she was from SOLIDER from five years ago. After Cloud saved her and Yakumo first when Sepriroth killed and burned the village where their paretns were at. Along with having ESP Mako powers within her being a half breed of human and Mako; lately she use them to saving lives only for not only Shirna wants it as well as Rufus, but Turks as well. Being all true for Aerith to learning about it and being the last Anicents...Cloud goes to find Yakumo to cheer her up. For only thsoe two can save the world yet and stop Sepriroth, little by little remembering back then; along with Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Red, Yuffie, and Cait by their side on this journey. Cloud tires looking at one of the two Inn's in finding Yakumo for she was tired out from crying ot still feeling upset to still hide from the corners of the room in hearing Cloud calling out so many times.)

Cloud: Yakumo! Yakumo! Yakumo!

(Yakumo just covered her head, finally Cloud finally finds her to turning on the light to sit down next to her seeing that she was still upset.)

Cloud: There you are.

Yakumo: Please go away. I'm just a half breed.

Cloud: You just having trouble handling the truth, it's okay.

(Cloud rubs Yakumo's back.)

Yakumo: No, Cloud. I almost died, same with you and Tifa. But...My sister did to turn into those things and saving us. Not our parents or Tifa's father. I let her die.

(Cloud pulls Yakumo close to him.)

Cloud: Come here.

Yakumo: ! Cloud!

(He keeps Yakumo company to making her feel better.)

Cloud: That think we saw first Sepriroth and I, it dided once it was out of its pod. Your sister was lucky to live long enough to save us becasue I saved her. She wanted ot save you beccause it wassn't your time to go. She give you life before you were dead to save this world; you have a gift of ESP mix with Mako only you can use, Yakumo. I'm greatful. Tifa's greatful to still be alive. I'm happy because I was gald it was you I saved that day.

(Soon Yakumo stopped crying for she does remember aiding everyone so far on this journey, so they still love her. Just by being herself, even for Aerith's happy to have a sister in her life related or not, and Cloud...He was happy he met her five years ago to be meeting again, another reason why Cloud cares for her so much, love at first sight to him.)

Yakumo: You really think so...?

Cloud: Do you remember on that day?

(So far Yakumo started to put the missing memory pieces together at a time.)

Yakumo: Yes...I'm starting to...I was there with my Mom and Dad to visit with my sister who was in SOLIDER like you and Zack once were. Near the village she lived like you and Tifa grew up at. We waited, for she was not heard after three days for us to worry, only to get her note to say come by. We did...Until...He came to burn and kill everyone. My Mom and Dad were stabbed to death before the fire burned their bodies. I escaped but was burned badly to stopping Sepriroth alone. I don't know what I was thinknig...Then I felt his sword cutting me down, I had to stop the bleeding. I knew someone did for me, I didn't know it was you, Cloud. Until I remembered...As I was lying on the floor to crawl for help but stop and tried not to fall asleep, I heard her. My sister calling out to me. I didn't see her, but I knew she was there. Then she places her arms on me, I passed out, then I woke up losing my memories. I was alone to find myself in another village out of the blue. So wondered cold, scared, tire,d thirsty, and hungry. That's when Aerith's and my other Mother found me and took me new. To haveing a new step mother and older step sister in my life. They cared, loved, helped me in life, and train me. Yep. I learn how to control my powers more thanks to Aerith. She stood by me, and I stood by her at the times those people wanted her Anicent powers. We were close. That's when I met with you guys and the rest...It all makes sense now.

(Made sense what Yakumo remembers so far.)

Cloud: Feel better now?

Yakumo: I'm fine. It just...

Cloud: Why? You heard it from Red's grandfather. You and I are the only hopes left in saving our world and the others. They want to help out. I wish I knew more, it does sound important not to ignore.

Yakumo: So we have to do it, even for me since my Mako can make a difference. I'm surprise Aerith still loves me after hearing the whole thing. Barret, Yuffie, Tifa, Cait, Red, her, and you. They still care?

(Cloud looks at Yakumo.)

Cloud: Of course they do. I do. We would never leave you for being different, we like you on who you are and nothing else.

Yakumo: Cloud...Thank you.

(She goes up to hugging him for Cloud to embrace her with so much this time to grow much better.)

Cloud: We need you on this journey. Don't go. I'm nothing without you...

Yakumo: Cloud...

(Once the two let go, Yakumo had to see how everyone else was doing next since she was feeling much better this time thanks to CLoud.)

Yakumo: Okay, I think I'm good now. Should we see how everyone else is doing?

(Cloud smiles.)

Cloud: Don't see why not.

(Cloud and Yakumo leave the INN building and go down to the Cosmo Candle. The other six were all waiting there. They sits down and talks to each one at a time, and they see them happy so Yakumo was back to being her normal self.)

Yakumo: Sorry, guys.

Cloud: Don't worry. We talked, she's still staying.

(The others cheered wit hDudley there too, so during night time they all sat near the camp fire outside to eat, drink, and talk to one another on what just happened today.)

Aerith: I learned a lot. The elders taught me many things. About Yakumo...About the Cetra... And the Promised Land...

(She looks down.)

Aerith: I'm... alone... I'm all alone now...

Yakumo: What? No you're not, Aerith. You got me.

Cloud: But I'm... we're here for you, right? Like Yakumo said, she's feeling better now.

Yakumo: Why say this all of a sudden?

(She shakes her head.)

Aerith: I know. I know, but... I am the only... Cetra.

Cloud: Does that mean we can't help?

(She looks away. Cloud and Yakumo both get up.)

Yakumo: Aerith, don't. You're not alone. Don't say these things. You got Mom, me your sister, Cloud, and the others here being all of your friends.

Aerith: Yakumo?

Yakumo: ...I almost lost faith...And it's not just Cloud talking to me that got me through, no. I'm still scared, but I know I'm not alone. My sister knew I was going to live, she knew she was going to die, that didn't scare her. She kept on pulling through for me until the end so I can't let her death or her powers she gave to me go to waste. If she wants me to use it for good, then I will. Knowing I won't be alone after coming this far in our journey. So please, Aerith, don't let yourself down. Not like I almost did.

(Aerith smiled to cry tears of joy to hug Yakumo, she understood in not giving up.)

Aerith: You're right, Yakumo, if that's true then I will like you are. Sorry.

Yakumo: Don't be. We will do just fine as along as we stick together.

Aerith: Right.

(As the sister were all good, how do the others feel about their goal?)

Cait Sith: I wonder how many years it's been...Gosh, it brings back memories...

Yuffie: Saving the world, helping people, stopping bad guys...I mean can this get any better than that? So cool! I mean...Of course I don't mind helping if Yakumo's going too.

Yakumo: Yes.

Cait: She's in, then I'm in too.

Barret: Cosmo Canyon... This's where AVALANCHE was born...I promised my guys someday... when we saved the planet from the Shinra, that we'd all go to Cosmo Canyon and celebrate...Biggs... Wedge... Jessie...Now they're all gone... died for the planet...Really? To save the planet? We all... we all hate the Shinra...Do I even got to go on? Will they... ...will they ever forgive me?

Yakumo: I'm sure they would forgive you, Barret. I can feel it within my heart.

(He shakes his head.)

Barret: Guess so, Yakumo. Reminded me of my wife and one of the groups...You're good kid, you helped me pull through my hard times too...Right now, I really don't know. But I know one thing. If there's anything I can do, to save the planet... or the people livin' on it... Then I'm gonna do it! I don't care if it's for justice or revenge, or whatever. I don't care...let 'em decide for 'emselves.

Yakumo: Really?

(He stands up and waves his arms around.)

Barret: Urrrrrgh! I'm gonna do it! Again... Again... AVALANCHE's born again! With more and awesome members!

(Yakumo laughs with joy.)

Yakumo: That's the spirit, Barret!

(He sits back down.)

Tifa: Cloud...Bonfires are funny, aren't they? They make you remember all sorts of things.

(She looks at Cloud.)

Tifa: You know, Cloud. 5 Years ago...

(Cloud nods.)

Cloud: Yes?

Tifa: ...It's nothing.

(She looks at the fire again.)

Tifa: No, forget it. I'm afraid to ask...

(Cloud looks at Tifa.)

Cloud: What is it...?

Tifa: It feels like... It feels like you're going far away...

(She looks at him.)

Tifa: You really, really are... you... right?

(Cloud gets up.)

Yakumo: Not as long as we stick together, Tifa, we won't leave anyone's side.

(Red says something next.)

Red XIII: ...Long ago...When I was still very small. We were all around this flame...

(He shakes his head.)

Yakumo: In the fire?

Red XIII: No, never mind...

Cloud: What happened?

Red XIII: It's about my parents. When I talk about my mother, I am full of pride and joy...And that's fine. ...But when I remember my father, my heart is full of anger...

(Bugenhagen floats over near them.)

Bugenhagen: ...You really can't forgive your father...?

Yakumo: It's you!

Bugenhagen: I knew you come through, young lady.

Yakumo: Well, I learn of my destiny, for my sister. I'll use these powers for good. She helped me live on after all. Thank you.

Bugenhagen: Good for you. And you, Nanaki?

Red XIII: Of course. He... left mother for dead. When the Gi tribe attacked, he ran off by himself, leaving mother and the people of the Canyon!

(He shakes his head.)

Bugenhagen: ...Come, Nanaki. There's something you should see.

Red XIII: ...?

Bugenhagen: The place may be dangerous.

(He floats off.)

Bugenhagen: Cloud. Will you and the others come with us?

Yakumo: Sounds important.

Cloud: Let's go see what he likes to talk about next.

Yakumo: I'm right behind you, Cloud.

(All eight of them follow Begenhagen to the sealed door.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo Are we all set?

Cloud: Yeah.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Shall we go?

Yakumo: We're ready.

(Bugenhagen flips a switch and the door opens.)

Bugenhagen: All right. Come in, come in.

Red XIII: Hey? Aren't you going with us, Grandpa?

(Bugenhagen shakes his head.)

Bugenhagen: What are you crazy? It's dangerous in there. I told you that! You want an old man like me should go first? I'll be right behind you.

Yakumo: Let's stay close, everyone. I feel something down there. I think I know why he wants only us to go.

(They enter the door. Climbing down a long series of ropes and ladders, they reach the bottom of a long tunnel. Traversing a cave by fighting lots of enemies down there; for Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Red, Yuffie, and Cait fought hard as a team to make it all the was down. Working real well at that without stopping, they finally reach a doorway, where Bugenhagen speaks.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Everyone here's a Ghost of the Gi tribe. Killed in a certain battle.

(Yakumo feels the spirits out on her end.)

Yakumo: He's right, they're all over the place.

Red XIII: Wait. A certain battle?

Bugenhagen: The vengeful spirits of the Gi didn't disappear, and couldn't return to the Lifestream...We still have far to go. Ho Ho Hoooo.

(They all travel through the next cave with Bugenhagen to continue fighting all the way through for Yakumo to keep on shielding her friends and healing them once in a while.)

Bugenhagen: As you can see, this cave leads to the back of Cosmo Canyon. It was unfortunate that the Gi were larger than us. If they attacked though here, we wouldn't have stood a chance.

Red XIII: ...

Yakumo: Guess we have to keep doing our best, right Cloud?

Cloud: No turning back now.

Bugenhagen: Very good... Now,let's move on."

(They pass the next cave. Still fighting other monsters, and sad lost spirits of the people from long ago tribe to be put out of their misery to rest in peace, lucky for Yakumo's powers of Mako did so after the other seven did the rest in battle. Also some being giant spiders being freaky to pass through them. Already making to other entrance to know what's in the next room.)

Bugenhagen: This warrior went through the cave all alone. Fighting attackers one after another...

(Yakumo could tell who it was in there.)

Yakumo: Red...

Red XIII: Grandpa... That warrior...

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo... We're almost there.

(In the next cave, they find a huge, grotesque statue on the wall, surrounded by lava. Kind of made Yakumo freak out for Cloud to hold her to seeing that up close.)

Yakumo: Cloud...!

Cloud: It's fine. This is something odd about this thing.

(The others see it even more for Red.)

Bugenhagen: What is this...?

Red XIII: Grandpa, is he...!?

Yakumo: Is that true?

Bugenhagen: After death...The ghosts of the Gi... Like stagnant air...This... can't be!

(Boss battle with Gi Nattak.)

Yakumo: It's coming! Be careful, everyone!

(As Tifa tries punching and kicking the ghost many time, Yuffie using her weapon, Cait using his machine to hitting it so many times, and Aerith with her fire magic, it did hurt the spirit. Just hasn't made it disappear completly. So Cloud uses his Diamond Dust move on it to see what it does this time...It did work, for Yakumo shielded everyone from its fire possesing them or draining their eneries for her to healing them back up as Barret kept on shootting at the ghost and Red giving it everything he's got within him to becoming stronger today. Also using the Chocobo with Moogle move on it. Somehow Yakumo knows how to weaken a ghost and healing it to tell the other to do both at the same time.)

Yakumo: Quickly! Heal and attack the ghost!

Cloud: Come again, Yakumo?

Yakumo: I know it sounds weird, but trust me. It wants to be free. Just help it out.

Red: You heard her. Let's do it!

(And so they do, for fighting and healing the ghost that is to see if Yakumo was right about it as Bugenhagen could only watch on the rest...Seems that Cloud hurting it and Barret healing it, it was hurting it. Cures, healing spells from Yakumo, and Phoenix Down item can stop it yet to be weaken so they kept on going. Red's Slege Feng attack did a number out of the ghost pretty well; Barret get lucky to using his Big Shot attack to blow the ghost's double fire so it wouldn't hurt anyone else this time. As Red and Cloud finish the ghost off together to finally rest in peace forever in spirit. For what coast of that creature who wanted to fight them, in what reason?)

Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, and Cait: It worked!

Barret: Ah yeah! We rule!

(Yakumo hugs Cloud with joy.)

Yakumo: We did it, Cloud! I was right!

Cloud: Thanks, Yakumo.

(Cloud smiles at Yakumo a little for the others to see that.)

Bugenhagen: Thank you, Cloud. And thank you too, Yakumo. Because of you two, we survived. Nanaki, you have grown strong too.

Yakumo: You're welcome.

Red XIII: ...Oh yeah? I have?

Bugenhagen: Now I know that it wasn't a mistake bringing you here...Come, I have something I want to show you. Right over here.

(They all file into the next room. There is a huge pile of boulders surrounded by fog in the center. Red XIII leaps onto it.)

Yakumo: (It can't be!)

Red XIII: This is...

Bugenhagen: ...The warrior who fought against the Gi. He kept them from taking even one step into Cosmo Canyon.

(Bugenhagen floats, slowly, into the room.)

Bugenhagen: But he was never able to return to town...

(He hops up on a stone and gestures upwards.)

Bugenhagen: Look, Nanaki. Look at your father, at the warrior, Seto.

(Pointing up, they see a stone figure of one of Red XIII's tribe atop a high cliff. The moon glows red in the sky as it swings around the figure.)

Red XIII: ...That... That's... Seto?"

Bugenhagen: Seto continued to fight the Gi tribe here. ...To the protect this Canyon. Even after the Gi's poisonous arrows turned his body to stone...Even after they all ran away... Seto, continued to protect us. And he continues to protect us, even now.

Red XIII: Even now...

(Goes back in showing Red XIII and the others.)

Bugenhagen: You thought that he was a coward and ran away. But he, alone, risked his life to protect Cosmo Canyon. That is your father, Seto.

(Red XIII turns to Bugenhagen.)

Red XIII: That... that is Seto? ...!? Did mother know?

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo... She knew. The two of them made me promise to keep this cave shut. They asked me to seal it myself and not to tell a soul. They said we should forget about this cave.

(Red XIII looks down.)

Red XIII: ...

Yakumo: I guess your father was a hero after all, Red. That's wonderful.

(Bugenhagen turns to Cloud.)

Bugenhagen: Cloud... Would you mind leaving the two of us alone?

Yakumo: Of course. (Please say you'll go, Red, for your father, mother, your Grandfather, and the people of the village's sake. We need you.)

(Cloud nods. He and the others exit.)

Bugenhagen: Nanaki, I want you to continue your journey with Cloud and the others.

Red XIII: Grandpa!?

Bugenhagen: Listen, Nanaki.

(Bugenhagen floats back and forth.)

Bugenhagen: Cloud says they are trying to save the planet. Even Yakumo had trouble excepting the truth, but she knows she's not alone as long as she stays true in being herself. She never gave up hope yet to continue onward. And she still is. Honestly, I don't think it can be done. For even if they stop every reactor on the planet, it's only going to postpone the inevitable. Even if they stop Sephiroth, everything will perish.

(Bugenhagen stops and looks at Red XIII.)

Bugenhagen: But, Nanaki. I've been thinking lately. I've been thinking if there was anything WE could do. As a part of the planet, something to help a planet already in misery...No matter what happens, isn't it important to try? Am I just wishing against fate?

(He shakes his head.)

Bugenhagen: I am too old to do anything about it...This year, I'll be 130. Ho Ho Hoooo.

(He raises his arms.)

Bugenhagen: That is why, Nanaki, you must go with them! For my sake. And maybe hers too...She's a good kid.

(He stops and hovers.)

Red XIII: Grandpa...

(Bugenhagen floats away from Red XIII.)

Bugenhagen: I wanted to show you your real father before you left...I'm so glad that you came back while I was still alive to show you.

(Red XIII shakes his head.)

Red XIII: Grandpa... don't talk like that. I don't want to think of life... without you...

(Bugenhagen starts bouncing, then stops.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Well, I've had a long life.

(Red XIII stands up courageously.)

Red XIII: Grandpa! You must live! I'll see to it. I'll see to what's happening to the planet. And I'll come back to tell you.

(Bugenhagen turns towards him.)

Bugenhagen: Nanaki...

(Red XIII leaps forward.)

Red XIII: I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon! The son of the warrior, Seto! I'll come back a warrior true to that noble name! So please, Grandpa...

(Red XIII looks up. Looking up; small drops of water are falling from above.)

Bugenhagen: That's... Seto's... Seto...

Red XIII: Seto... Fa... Father...

(Red XIII leaps to the highest point on the rock structure and howls up to the moon, and Seto. Then shows up at Seto, tears falling from stone eyes for Yakumo to feel out both Red and Seto's pain together, for his father to rest in peace in spirit as well to see his son one more time.)

Yakumo: (Red...Your father's very happy that you showed up in the end. I would be too for my family, just like you were...)

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the others, save Red XIII, are sitting around the Cosmo Candle.)

Barret: They said they finished fixin' the buggy.

(Cloud stands.)

Cloud: Shall we get going?

Aerith: So this is it, Red XIII...

Yakumo: Wait. We can't just leave without him.

(Barret stands up.)

Barret: That's just the way it goes. ...You came in handy at times...I'm sure he'll be fine.

Yakumo: I hope you're right, Barret.

(Cloud chooses his party and everyone leaves. On the way out of Cosmo Canyon, Red XIII comes running.)

Red XIII: Wait for me! I'm coming too!

Yakumo: Red! You're staying with us!

(Yakumo runs up to Red to hug him, to be shy he was happy deep down.)

Red Xlll: I know, Yakumo, I am. Knock it off, okay?

Cloud: Mmm? You are?

(Bugenhagen makes his way down the stairs.)

Bugenhagen: Cloud. Please both you and Yakumo look after Nanaki.

Cloud: What happened?

Red XIII: I think I grew up a little. That's what happened!

Yakumo: It that case, let's go, Red. Come on, you guys.

Tifa: Right!

Aerith: Okay.

Yuffie: Yes!

Cait: Sure!

Barret: I guess he's staying after all.

Cloud: Okay.

Yakumo: Thanks for everything! And we'll care for Red! Bye, Buenhagen!

Bugenhagen: And you take care of yourself as well, young lady! Follow your goal for your family's sake!

Yakumo: I will! I'm not alone!

(Red XIII runs off. Cloud and the others leave Cosmo Canyon, board the buggy, and head west, towards Nibelheim. For Bugenhagen could do was to wish everyone lots of luck in saving the world and stopping Sephiroth.)

Bugenhagen: (Stay strong, Yakumo. You are our last hope of a half breed Mako in our world who can change everything as long as Cloud's by your side. Pray you don't fall into the wrong hands, not even 'him'.)

(And so the eight with Dudley continue with their journey to the lands to drive and ride throughout the fields and battle one; for Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Yuffie, Red, and Cait stay together to know what their goals were. Cloud and the others board the buggy and head north, to Nibelheim. They arrive in the central courtyard for Dudley to wait near the village not too far.)

Yakumo: So this is Nibelheim... (But it looks new, why is that?)

(Something wasn't right around the city for Cloud and Tifa to have a funny feeling about it, even for Yakumo to remember everything was burned, ut it was like it never happened at all.)

Tifa: What-!?

(She makes a pleading gesture at Cloud.)

Yakumo: What's wrong, Tifa?

Tifa: This was all supposed to be burnt down, right?

Yakumo: You're right.

Tifa: Right, Cloud?

(Cloud nods.)

Cloud: I thought so.

Yakumo: You sense it too, right?

Cloud: I'm sure of it Yakumo. You're thinking the same thing as us.

Tifa: Then why...? My house is still there too...

Barret: This is super weird...

Yuffie: Freaky!

Cait: Odd.

Red Xlll: More like something strange about this place, I can even smell it.

Aerith: ...something's strange?

Cloud: I'm not lying!

(He shakes his head.)

Yakumo: Of course you're not.

Cloud: I remember... the intense heat of the flames...

Yakumo: Me too...

Barret: Then what the hell's up with this place? A bad dream?

(Yakumo sees someone wondering around alone.)

Yakumo: No it isn't...Follow me. Cloud, I feel something strange within that mansion. Very odd feeling I'm getting.

(Cloud knew what to do for the others to follow him inside.)

Cloud: Let's go find out then.

Yakumo: Got it.

Cloud: Can you lead us while we follow you and keep guard?

Yakumo: Yes. Stay close, you guys, and keep your eyes open from any danger.

Cloud: Let's go.

(And so they went inside and staying close all eight of them, as Cloud and the others enter the Shinra Mansion for Yakumo to lead them and being well protected for her to use the shield barrier on her end. As they travel to the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. Just inside, he finds a letter on the floor.)

"I must get rid of all those that stand in the way of my research. Even that one from the Turks. I scientifically altered him, and put him to sleep in the basement. If you want to find him, then search the area. But... this is merely a game I thought of. It is not necessary to participate if you don't want to. There seems to be another letter."

Yakumo: A letter about the Turks?

Cloud: Read it.

Yakumo: Okay...

"Move the dial on the safe carefully, but quickly. You have 20 seconds. You can not go past the numbers while turning. The 4 hints for the numbers are..."

(Dialing at a time - from 1...The lid of the box with the most oxygen. Two - Behind the Ivory's short of tea and ray. Then three - The creek in the floor near the chair on the second floor... then go to the left five steps, up nine steps, left two steps, and up six steps. Last was invisible...The fourth row has been written in invisible ink... Dial (4) is Right 97. They got it open...Cloud and the others then follow the first hint to a circular room on the second floor. There is a treasure chest in the center, and the walls are bordered with green plants. He checks the chest.)

"Something is written on the back of the lid." (1) Right 36

(The second clue leads him to the dining room on the first floor. There is a grand piano in one corner of the room. He checks behind it.)

"Something is written on the floor." (2) Left 10

(Cloud finds the third number written on the floor in a hallway on the second floor.)

"Something is written on the floor." (3) Right 59

Yakumo: I got the numbers down!

(They then headed up to the safe in a back room on the second floor and inputs the combination. The door opens and a Summon materia pops out - and a boss monster follows close behind.)

Yakumo: Incoming enemy within the safe!

(Boss battle with Lost Number. As Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Aerith, Yuffie, Red, and Cait trying to destroy the beast. Being big, but not as strong...Yakumo backs them up with barriers to healing them to stay strong. They stop it for good using team work in the end to continue on.)

Yakumo: Cloud, I feel it. Inside the coffin. It's not a normal human. He's not the enemy, rather a sad being...

Cloud: What is he?

Yakumo: Something called...A vampire.

Cloud: A vampire?

Yakumo: That's all I'm getting from him. (And maybe...Maybe a lot more...)

(Cloud and the others get a Key to the Basement from the safe, grabs the summon materia (Odin), and heads to the basement. He uses the Key to unlock the door there, Behind it, he finds a room filled with coffins. All of them are open, displaying rotting bodies, save one in the center of the room. Cloud and Yakumo approaches the one closed coffin first by standing close to each other.)

Vincent: ...To wake me from the nightmare.

(The lid of the coffin flies off to one side, revealing its contents: a sleeping man dressed in black and red known as Vincent Valentine.)

Yakumo: Oh!

Vincent: Who is it!?

(He sits up, sleepily.)

Vincent: ...Never seen you before. You must leave.

Cloud: You were having a nightmare.

(Yakumo places her hands near Vincent's face to feel out that she was right about him.)

Yakumo: So...He is for real.

Cait, Red Xlll, Yuffie, and Barret: Vampire!?

Aerith: Who knew.

Tifa: How bad was your dream?

Vincent: Hmph... a nightmare...? My long sleep has given me time to atone.

Cloud: What are you saying?

Vincent: I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare.

(Cloud turns his head down to one side.)

Cloud: ...you can say that again.

Vincent: Hmm? What do you know?

Yakumo: Yes, Cloud. How do we know? About Sephiroth?

Cloud: Yes. Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare. No, it's not a dream, it's for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found the secrets hidden in this mansion...

Vincent: Sephiroth!?

(He, Yakumo, and Cloud speak in unison...)

Cloud, Yakumo, and Vincent: You know Sephiroth!?

(Vincent rises, does a slow back flip, and lands on the edge of the coffin, standing.)

Vincent: You start first.

(Cloud tells his story about Sephiroth to Vincent and a bit from Yakumo in between, from the beginning to the end.)

Cloud: ...That's how it was.

Vincent: So Sephiroth knows he was created five years ago? And about the Jenova Project? ...He was missing. But he just recently reappeared. He has taken many lives and is seeking the Promised Land.

(Cloud makes a "go ahead" gesture with his hand.)

Cloud: Now it's your turn.

Yakumo: Please tell us about you now.

Vincent: Sorry... I cannot speak.

Tifa: Hmmm... I'm disappointed.

Barret: Hey! What the hell gives!?

(He hops back down into the coffin.)

Vincent: Hearing your stories has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall come to me now, more than I previously had.

(He lays back down.)

Vincent: Now... please leave.

(The coffin lid replaces itself over him.)

(Cloud and Yakumo speak to Vincent once more. The coffin lid again flies off and he sits up.)

Yakumo: No, wait! Please!

Vincent: ...You're still here.

Yakumo: Of course we are, we haven't finish talking yet. Who are you?

Cloud: At least tell us your name.

Vincent: I was with... the Shinra Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research, otherwise known as- the Turks...Vincent Valentine.

Cloud and Yakumo: The Turks!?

Vincent: Formerly of the Turks. I have no affiliation with Shinra now...And you?

Cloud: Former Shinra soldier, Cloud.

Yakumo: I'm half human and Mako being, Yakumo. This is my older step-sister Aerith, Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, Red Xlll, and Cait.

Vincent: You were also with Shinra...? Then do you know Lucrecia?

Cloud: Who?

Yakumo: Who was she?

Vincent: ...Lucrecia.

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Vincent: The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth.

Yakumo: She was!?

Cloud: ...gave birth...? Wasn't Jenova Sephiroth's mother?

Yakumo: That has to be it!

Vincent: That isn't completely wrong, but just a theory. He was born from a beautiful lady. That lady was Lucrecia. She was an assistant to Professor Gast of the Jenova Project. Beautiful... Lucrecia.

Cloud: ...A human experiment?

Yakumo: Something happen to her?

Vincent: There was no way to cancel the experiment. I couldn't stop her. That was my sin. I let the one I loved, the one I respected most, face the worst.

Tifa: So the punishment was sleep? That's weird."

Yakumo: So sorry...And disturbing you. Please excuse us.

Barret: Hard to facing your fears by hiding, huh? Gimme a break!

Yakumo: Please, Barret. (So sad...)

(Vincent lays back down as the coffin closes once more. Cloud and the others leave the room and heads out of the basement.)

(They first taken a hidden passage in the fireplace, they head down to the library in the basement. Cloud stops in the hallway. Sephiroth stands at the other end for Yakumo to fear the worse coming from a dangerous man.)

Yakumo: Cloud!

(Yakumo stays close to the others for Cloud to see that mess up man again.)

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Tifa: You!

(Barret, Aerith, and Red see Sephiroth again and first time for both Yuffie and Cait here.)

Barret, Aerith, and Red Xlll: It's him.

Cait and Yuffie: So that's Sephiroth...

Sephiroth: Being here brings back memories. Are you going to participate in the Reunion?

Cloud: I don't even know what a Reunion is!

Sephiroth: Jenova will be at the Reunion. Jenova will rejoin the Reunion becoming a calamity from the skies.

Cloud: Jenova, a calamity from the skies? You mean she wasn't an Ancient!?

Sephiroth: ...I see. I don't think you have the right to participate. I will go north past Mt. Nibel. If you wish to find out... then follow...

Cloud: ...Reunion? Calamity from the skies?

(Sephiroth throws a green materia at Cloud, then rises into the air and shoots past Cloud, out of the library. Cloud picks up the materia- a Destruct materia. He leaves the library and Shinra mansion. He floats above the others to see who was who, he points out to Yakumo just out of nowhere.)

Sephiroth: You.

Yakumo: Ah! Who me...?

Aerith: Yakumo! Stay away from him!

Yakumo: (Aerith...!)

Sephiroth: What is your name?

Yakumo: Yakumo...I'm Yakumo! I remember you trying to kill me and my sister trying to stop you!

Sephiroth: Yes...Yes, I remember you now...And that Mako creature, makes sense that she was 'once' your sister.

(Sephiroth raises his sword out to point it at Yakumo close to her face from the tip of the blade of his.)

Sephiroth: Keep high hopes on what's soon to come.

(He leaves for Cloud to be confused, seeing that Yakumo was alright leaving the others to be worried and feared from Sephiroth's powers.)

Yakumo: (What was that all about...?) Cloud?

Cloud: Let's leave here.

Yakumo: Right.

(As they is approaching the stairs back to the Shinra mansion to leace, he hears a voice from behind him.)

Vincent: Wait!

Yakumo: Vincent! (So he's joining us. Good.)

(The party turns around as Vincent comes out from his room.)

Vincent: If I go with you will I meet Hojo?

(Cloud shrugs.)

Cloud: Dunno. But we're after him and Sephiroth. So, I guess sooner or later...

(Vincent turns away from them.)

Vincent: Lucrecia...

(He turns back.)

Vincent: All right. I've decided to go with you.

Yakumo: Wonderful!

Tifa: What? You're coming with us?

Vincent: Being a former Turk, I may be of help to you...

Yakumo: Please, Cloud?

Cloud: All right, then.

Yakumo: Welcome to the group, Vincent.

Vincent: Thank you.

(Cloud reassembles his party for Vincent to be joining in and they leave the Shinra mansion. As Dudley gives Cloud and Yakumo a ride; Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red Xlll, Yuffie, Cait, and Vincent drove in the car to get where they needed to be that Sephiroth was going to.)

Yakumo: (I don't like where's this is going...)

(Cloud holds Yakumo's hand to show her in being strong so she won't lose hope yet like everyone else was being strong like them. While trying to fight enemies on their way there little at a time as always.)

Cloud: It'll be okay, Yakumo. Trust me. We'll stop him. You have me.

Yakumo: Thank you, Cloud, we will stop him together.

(Cloud and the others heads north, to Mt. Nibel. Traversing narrow pathways and a twisted cave through it, they emerge on the other side of the mountain range. Along with beating a strange dragon-like creature in their path to continue on. They arrive at Rocket Town.)

Cloud: What's that...!?

(Points up in showing a rocket, tilted quite badly in its launch platform.)

Yakumo: It looks like...Some old rocket ship. I never seen one up close until now. Amazing...

Cloud: Yeah, a rusty old rocket... wonder what they'd make something that huge for?

Yuffie: Don't know...Let's go check this place out!

Cait: Good idea!

Tifa: Sounds like fun!

Aerith: Come on, Yakumo!

(The first four groups go on ahead for Cloud, Barret, Vincent, Yakumo, and Red to be sure if it was alright in this village.)

Red Xlll: Well? Any danger, Yakumo?

(Yakumo senses nothing so far.)

Yakumo: No. We're good.

Vincent: She's right. Carry on.

(So the other two looked around next for Barret follow afterwards.)

Barret: Might as well, I guess...Wait up, you guys!

(A big yes for Cloud and Yakumo to be the last ones to join with the others after that.)

Yakumo: You heard them, Cloud, we can go.

Cloud: I guess so.

(Cloud and the others goes through a house and enters the back yard. There is a large pink plane there.)

Cloud: There's a Shinra logo on it. Tiny Bronco... This is cool.

Barret: Kick ass kind of style here.

Yakumo: It's cool alright.

Aerith: Let's take it! OK, Cloud!

Yakumo: Aerith, this belongs to someone else.

Aerith: At least I asked.

(A woman comes out of the house calling herself Shera.)

Shera: Um... may I help you?

(Cloud shrugs.)

Cloud: No... We're just looking at it.

Yakumo: Love the plane.

Shera: ...If you would like to use it, please ask the Captain. The Captain should be in the Rocket. I'm Shera. And what are your names?

Cloud: I'm Cloud.

Yakumo: Yakumo. Please to meet you, Shera.

Aerith: I'm Aerith.

Tifa: Tifa. Nice to meet you.

Barret: I'm Barret, of AVALANCHE.

Yuffie: Yuffie who takes Materia.

Red Xlll: Red Xlll, I'm the last of my kind.

Cait: Cait Sith at your services. Want me to read your fortune?

Vincent: Please, call me Vincent.

Shera: Hmm... So you're not with the Shinra. I thought the approval for the reopening of the Space Program came.

Cloud: ...!?

Yakumo: You don't mean...

Shera: That I do. President Rufus is scheduled to come here. The Captain's been so restless all morning.

(She leaves.)

Cloud: Rufus!?

Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Aerith And Red Xlll: Rufus!?

Yakumo: Not him again!

(Good thing Yakumo explains to Vincent and Cait who Rufus was to being a long story to heat about... Cloud and the rest of the gang leave the house and heads north, to the rocket. Climbing ladders and traversing platforms, he reaches the interior of the rocket, where a gray-haired man in a flight jacket is working on some mechanics, he was known as Cid Highwind.)

Yakumo: Look at this thing...

Cid: What're you guys doin' here?

Cloud: We heard the Captain was here.

(He laughs.)

Cid: Captain? I'm the Captain!

(Yakumo senses Cid out being the captain alright.)

Yakumo: He is!

Cid: Got that right, honey. The name's Cid. Everyone calls me, 'Captain,' though. What d'ya want?

Cloud: Tell me about this rocket.

Yakumo: Please?

(Cid laughs.)

Cid: Wow! Not bad for a kid. Alright then, I'll explain it to you and your group.

(He, uh, scratches...)

Cid: You know Shinra developed a lot of technological gadgets during the meaningless war, right? Now it's a Mako company, but in the old days it was a weapons manufacturer.

(Cloud nods.)

Cid: Well, they came up with a Rocket Engine. There was so much excitement about the thought of going into outer space. Our dreams got bigger and bigger. They put a major budget into it and made prototype after prototype! Finally, they completed Shinra No. 26. They chose the best pilot in Shinra- no, in the world- me. I mean, come on.

(He faces the wall and sighs.)

Cid: And finally we get to the day of the launch. Everything was goin' well...

(He kicks the wall.)

Cid: But, because of that dumb-ass Shera, the launch got messed up. That's why they became so anal!

(He turns back to Cloud and Yakumo.)

Cid: And so, Shinra nixed their outer space exploration plans. After they told me how the future was Space Exploration and got my damn hopes up... DAMN THEM!

(He turns back to the wall.)

Cid: Then, it was all over once they found out Mako energy was profitable. They didn't even so much as look at space exploration. Money, moola, dinero! My dream was just a financial number for them! Look at this busted Rocket. I was supposed to be the first man in space with this.

(He shakes his head.)

Cid: Everyday, it tilts a little bit more. At this rate, I don't know which will come first, this thing falling down or me gettin' outta here.

(He turns back to the wall, and slumps.)

Cid: My last hope is to talk to the President...

Yakumo: And is it true that Rufus was coming?

Cid: Yeah! It must be news about restarting the Space Program. A young President, that's what we needed! He still has dreams, too!

Yakumo: I see... (Why would he rely on that man of all people...?) Cloud, we should head back to his house real quick. Shera might want to speak to us again.

(And they do so after talking to Cid inside the ship...Cloud, Yakumo, and the rest of the team return back to Cid and Shera's home.)

Shera: Excuse me... Cloud? Yakumo?

(She comes in from the back yard.)

Yakumo: Oh, Shera. It's you.

Shera: Did the Captain say anything?

Cloud: Nope...

Shera: Oh...?

Yakumo: But he will now from all the anger going on within him.

Shera: Huh?

(Cid enters the front door for Yakumo to sense this part coming.)

Cid: ^%$#! Shera. What are you, blind!? We got guests! GET SOME TEA! ^%$#! And being rude to asking them including this nice little lady, for God sakes!

Shera: I... I'm sorry.

(She hurries to the stove.)

Yakumo: I just sense Cid feeling angry for Shera asking us so many questions at us. He didn't mean to...

Cloud: Really, don't mind us.

(Cid waves his arms around.)

Cid: Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA! Arggggggh! DAMN, I'm pissed! Shera! I'll be in the backyard tunin' up Tiny Bronco! An' make sure to serve them some tea! All right!? Excuse me!

(He leaves out back.)

Yakumo: My goodness...

Barret: The hell crawl up his ass?

Tifa: Don't look at me, Barret.

Yuffie and Cait: Same here!

Aerith: Sheesh...! What bad manners!

Vincent and Red Xlll: ...

Cloud: Sorry. It's our fault.

(Shera turns from the stove.)

Shera: No, no. He's always like this.

Yakumo: He is? (I feel something else than anger within Cid.)

Tifa: Is it always like this...? Why is Cid so hard on you?

(Shera shakes her head.)

Shera: No... It's because of my stupid mistake. I was the one who destroyed his dream...

Yakumo: You were?

Cloud: What happened? Yakumo...

Yakumo: Yes. Gather together, everyone.

(Yakumo holds Shera's hands to read her thoughts for everyone else to close their eyes to see within their thoughts...Everything fades out to a view of a room in the rocket, lined with oxygen tanks; it is sepia-toned. Cid watches Shera work on one of the tanks.)

Cid: Hey! Get your ass in gear! You work like a snail! Even the moon'd get tired waitin' around for your ass!

(Shera gets up.)

Shera: I'm... I'm sorry.

Cid: Don't take so much time checkin' that *%$^# oxygen tank! Shera, bein' careful's good, but it won't do any good no matter how many times you check that oxygen tank. That thing wouldn't break even if hell froze over.

Shera: But...

(Cid waves his arms around.)

Cid: No buts! You're not stupid, so be more efficient!

Shera: I'm sorry...

(Showing now at the room at the top of the rocket, where Cloud, his team, Yakumo, and Cid had their first discourse. Several men are running around working on the rocket. Cid comes in, sans flight goggles.)

"Captain! Our dreams are finally coming true!"

"We are so proud to be a part of the launch of Shinra No. 26."

"Captain, preparations are complete! All that's left is lift off!"

(Cid laughs.)

Cid: Yeah! Leave it all to me! I'll be back in a few!

"All right, Captain! Fly our dreams into outer space!"

(The workers line up and Cid walks between them, into the cockpit.)

Cid: Thanks, guys!

"We're praying for your safety!"

(Cid sits down at the control panel of the rocket.)

Cid: Instrument panel... all clear. Shinra No. 26, ready for launch.

(Static comes over the radio.)

"Engine pressure rising. Shinra No. 26, 3 minutes to launch. Beginning countdown."

Cid: ...finally.

(An alarm sounds. Red warning lights begin to flash.)

Cid: What the? What happened!?

"Cid! We have an emergency situation!"

"A mechanic is still in the engine section of the rocket!"

Cid: What!? Who is the little ^%$ !?

"I don't know. Activating the intercom in the engine section."

(The scene switches back to the oxygen tank room. Cid comes over the intercom)

Cid: Hey, goddammit! Who the &%$#'s still in there?

Shera: It's Shera, Captain. Don't mind me, go ahead with the launch.

Cid: Shera!? What are you still doin' in there!?

Shera: I was still concerned. The results of the oxygen tank test weren't satisfactory.

Cid: You stupid little ^$#^%! It's gonna get so hot in there that there ain't gonna be SHIT left when we blast off! You're gonna be burnt to a crisp! You're gonna die! You know that, doncha!?

(Shera shakes her head.)

Shera: I don't mind. If I can just fix this, the launch will be a success. I'm almost done.

(She goes back to the tank.)

Cid: Almost done!? You're gonna die!

"Cid, we must start the countdown. We won't make it if we don't!"

(The scene switches back to the cockpit.)

"Starting engine!"

Cid: Hey, wait a minute! Shera's still in here!

"What are you going to do, Cid? If we cancel now, it'll be another six months until the next launch!"

Cid: GODDAMMIT, Shera... you wanna make me a murderer?

(Shera comes over the intercom.)

Shera: Captain!

Cid: Shera!?

Shera: Tank Number 7 check is complete. Once I complete Tank Number 8, it's all clear.

Cid: Come on, Shera... hurry up... You're gonna die...

"30 seconds until ignition. Beginning countdown."

Cid: Hey, wait a minute! Shera's still in here!

"Cid! Forget about her. We won't make it in time!"

Cid: What... what am I... What am I supposed to do...?

"15 seconds until ignition. Internal temperature rising."

Cid: Oh man, the moon... outer space... my dreams...

"Ignite engine!"

Cid: SH-IT!

(He, resignedly, drops his arm and presses a button. The rocket engine ignites, then stops within seconds. The rocket falls back down to earth, loses its balance, and tips over, coming to rest off-center in the launch platform. The scene switches back to Cid and Shera's home.)

Yakumo: So that's why the ship's tilted...

Shera: He pushed the Emergency Engine Shut Down switch, aborting the mission, to save my life. After that, the Space Program was cut back and the launch was canceled. It's my fault his dream was destroyed...

(She shakes her head.)

Shera: That's why... it's all right. I don't care what the Captain says, I'll live my life for him.

Yakumo: Well...He still shouldn't treat you like trash! I'm sorry.

Shera: No really, it's fine.

Yakumo: No it isn't!

(Yakumo was never this way for the others to see her even for Aerith and Cloud.)

Cloud: (Yakumo?)

Aerith: You okay, Yakumo?

(Cid comes back inside.)

Cid: Shera! You still haven't served 'em tea!

Shera: I... I'm sorry.

(Shera rushes back to the stove. Cid crashes in a chair and hoists one leg up onto the table.)

Cid: Hurry up and sit down! Or ain't my hospitality good enough for you!?

(He leans his head in one hand and taps his foot.)

Cid: They're late... Where is Rufus...?

(Yakumo goes up to Cid for she looked angry at him and was about to do something on her own free will.)

Yakumo: Cid?

Cid: What is it?

(She slaps Cid in the face really hard for his side to turn red and bleed a little.)

Shera: Cid!

Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Red Xlll, Cait, and Vincent: Yakumo!?

Cid: What the hell was that for!?

(Aerith and Cloud pull Yakumo away from Cid in time before things might get worse.)

Yakumo: Let go!

Aerith: Yakumo, no!

Cloud: It won't solve anything no matter how much it hurts seeing others suffer!

Yakumo: Cid! You know better, treating poor Shera like crap! No matter how many times she did ruined your dreams back accident to die for you, you ended up saving her life! She helps, works, and ares for you and for what!? Think about what would've happened if you took off and burned her alive instead!? Hurts, doesn't it!?

Cid: Me treat Shera like crap?

Yakumo: She's hurt and she deals with all that you put her through! All for you! I lost mine parents and sister to avenge them for the greater good on my own terms! I'll never see them again! And you...! Hold on to the dream for a better tomorrow to pay attention to right now!

(With that anger out of Yakumo's system, the other never seen her act this way before for Shera and Cid were surprise on what she said after feeling and seeing their pasts.)

Cid: Shera...You told them, didn't you?

Shera: I did, but...She felt our pain.

Cid: You mean this missy here?

(Cid looks at Yakumo, feeling a bit sad after getting angry at him.)

Yakumo: For give me, Cid. Shera. It's unlike me to say that out loud.

Aerith: This was never like the Yakumo I knew at all...

(Aerith confronts her sister by hugging her for Cloud felt sadness through Yakumo's eyes from looking at her.)

Cloud: Yakumo...

(The front door opens and a rather portly fellow waddles in.)

Palmer: Hey-HEY! Long time no see! So Cid, how ya been?

Yakumo: (It's Palmer!)

(They all turn to face Palmer. Cid hops up.)

Cid: Well, if it ain't fat man, Palmer. How long were you figurin' on keepin' me waitin'!?

(He runs over to Palmer.)

Cid: So? When's the Space Program gonna start up again?

(Palmer dances side to side.)

Palmer: Hey-hey! I don't know. The President's outside, so why don't you ask him?

Cid: ^$#&! Good for nothing, fat &$#$^ !

(He runs out. Palmers starts swaying faster.)

Palmer: Don't say 'fat'!

(He stops and walks over to Shera.)

Palmer: Hey-hey! Tea! Can I have some too? With lotsa sugar and honey and...oh yeah, don't forget the lard!

(Too gross for something to eat or drink that much in a tea. Cloud and the others go outside. Rufus has arrived and is talking with Cid. Yakumo feels him out also sees it already to tell the others.)

Yakumo: Cloud. You guys. Rufus...!

(They stand near the house to hear what Rufus and Cid were talking about.)

Cid: What the...! You got me all excited for nothing!? Then, what'd you come here for?

Rufus: I want to borrow the Tiny Bronco. We're going after Sephiroth. But it seems like we're been going in the wrong direction. But now, we think we know where he's headed. But, we have to cross the ocean. That's why we want your plane...

Cid: &^#^%! First the Airship, then the Rocket, and now, the Tiny Bronco. Shinra took outer space away from me and now you want to take the sky away from me too!?

Rufus: Oh my...You seem to forget it was because of Shinra, Inc. that you were able to fly in the first place.

Cid: What!?

(Shera comes out of the house.)

Shera: Uh, excuse me...

Yakumo: You talking to us?

(Cloud and Yakumo turn around.)

Shera: This way...

Yakumo: Come on, Cloud.

(They go back into the house. Shera shuts the door.)

Shera: You wanted to use the Tiny Bronco, right?

(Cloud nods.)

Yakumo: Of course we do...We knew Cid wouldn't say yest to us if we tried to ask him...But we really need it to stop Sephiroth right away.

Shera: I see...I believe Palmer's going to take it. Why don't you talk to him?

Cloud: Do we have a choice?

Yakumo: Afraid so...Thank you again, Shera.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the rest of the gang headed out back. Palmer is sitting on the Tiny Bronco.)

Palmer: Hmm... Why do I have to do this...? I'm the head of the Space Program...

(Cloud and Yakumo go up to him.)

Cloud: We'll be takin' that Tiny Bronco.

Yakumo: If you wouldn't mind.

Palmer: I've seen you somewhere before...

(He scratches his head. Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red Xll, Yuffie, Cait, and Vincent all surround him to freak out and soon remember 'some' of them from before back at the Shinra Building.)

Palmer: I know! The Shinra building! When the President was killed! Ulp! Se... se... security! And the girl with the Ancient...We must have them!

Yakumo: Look out! He's a tough fighter than he looks!

(Boss battle with Palmer. As he was dancing around firing his long but powerful firing gun...Yuffie, Cait, Red, and Aerith stopped the other Shinra armies as a team for Yakumo to shield the others from the gun fire; also Vincent fires a powerful shot from his gun at the rest to all go down in one hit. He was good...Allowing Cloud, Tifa, and Barret 'with Yakumo's help too' stop Palmer using his weapon more and more. For a weak and coward man, he was strong. Tifa sneaks at him with her many hit fighting moves, Barret fires a lot of shots and stopping his firing range, and Cloud strikes with his sword many times. )

Palmer: Crap...!

(After the battle, the Tiny Bronco fires up. Palmer narrowly escapes being scalped by the propeller, then runs away... he almost makes it, except he manages to get hit by a truck. Cloud and the others all jump onto the Tiny Bronco. Yakumo couldn't stop the vehicle, but she could control it using her ESP powers.)

Yakumo: I got it! This is our chance, everyone!

Tifa: But it won't stop!

Cloud: Forget it! Get in!

Yakumo: Here we go! (Cid, if you want your dreams to come true, then come with us. Please...)

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Yuffie, Red, Cait, and Vincent all get on the ship as the Tiny Bronco takes off, loops around the rocket, and buzzes Rufus and his guards, who begin firing at the Bronco. Cid dashes to catch up with it and leaps onto the tail. The guards' fire hits the tail, which begins sparking.)

Cid: (Is that girl and the others...!) Shit! The tail's been hit!

Cloud: Emergency landing...

Cid: This's gonna be a big splash. Hold onto your drawers and don't piss in 'em!

Yakumo: Hold on!

(Yakumo quickly powers up again to create a bigger shield to protect the other nine people and herself from the big hit about to happened. The Bronco makes a crash landing in the middle of the ocean. For Rufus, Palmer, and the other Shinra armies lost it somewhere at sea for Dudley goes off the find them somewhere in a nearby shore to hope for their safety. What will happen next with Cid hanging out with them? Another new member, the bigger the journey they all have to face in saving the world.)


	14. The Way of the Ninja

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid, and the others are aboard the Tiny Bronco, adrift in the ocean. Cid is lying with his head almost in the water, arms dangling. Yakumo was the first one to wake up to see the others were out cold and wet to check on all of them each.)

Yakumo: (Oh, good. There's still breathing...Seems Cid's okay too. I feel bad for his ship...) Oh, no! Cloud!

(She then feels out Cloud getting cold for Yakumo to warm him up with a hood cloth quickly.)

Yakumo: Cloud! (He's cold! That landing really made him fall into the icy waters from strong impacted...! What should I do?)

(Yakumo had to think of something, so she removes half of her clothes real quick to lie down next to Cloud to use her powers to heal and keep him warm.)

Yakumo: (Wait! I can do this! They were there for me, I will be for them and Cloud for getting me this far and stopping Sephiroth!) Cloud! Hold on! I will save you! I'm giving everything I have! In the name of the Mako Energy, give me strengh to save this man's life! Please!

(With this, Yakumo's body started to glow up to healing and warming Cloud's entire body back to normal, but this made her weak to lie beside him to wake up with her in his arms in minutes.)

Cloud: What...? Yakumo?

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud, you're okay. It worked.

Cloud: What worked?

(Cloud sees the others only sleeping for Yakumo t explained to him on what happened.)

Yakumo: It's fine. I shielded them in time. They're only sleeping. You were hurt and cold, so I...I had to use my powers to heal you up.

Cloud: I hope you're not hurt.

Yakumo: I'm fine. Just tired after using that spell to save you, just need to lie down a little.

(Cloud was happy to see and hear that Yakumo's okay.)

Cloud: Glad to hear.

Yakumo: Just...Just let me stay with you for a while, Cloud, please...?

Cloud: !

Yakumo: Just let me hold you.

(With that, Cloud allows it, for he places his arms wrapped around Yakumo to move it around to warming her up next for her to like it. Other than her breasts was pressing up against Cloud's chest to be liking it too.)

Cloud: This is...Nice...

Yakumo: It is. They'll be back up in a few minutes so we got time. Cid will be sad seeing this ship destroyed. Sad to say.

(Cloud could tell already just by looking at it.)

Cloud: So I notice.

(The two laugh together to enjoying their company.)

Cloud: Yakumo.

Yakumo: Yes?

Cloud: I want...I...I want to be there to protect you. From Rufus, the Turks, Shirna army, Sephiroth...I want to be there by your side. I don't want you to leave us.

(Yakumo was so happy to be hearing that from Cloud to hug him.)

Yakumo: Cloud, of course I'll stay with you. Aerith needs me too. I'll never leave your side.

Cloud: That's all I wanted to hear.

(The two hugged each other. For Yakumo cries tears of joy to keeping the others warm from her Mako ESP magic that she had. Cloud goes up to her face to kiss that tear for her to feel it and his warmth. With this, their relationship was becoming stronger for them in being together. Minutes had past for the others to wake up. Yakumo got dress again for her to be with Cloud, as Barret, Aerith, and Tifa watch for shore to land on; Cait and Yuffie played cards, Red and Vincent stayed calm and quiet just by hanging around, and Cid was upset about his ship being destroyed to be complaining right now.)

Yakumo: (I felt this one coming. And he worked so hard on this ship. Poor Cid...)

Cid: She won't fly anymore.

Cloud: Can't we use it as a boat?

Yakumo: Please? Since we're stuck...?

Cid: $#&%! Do whatever you want! Miss...

Cloud: Cid, what are you going to do now?

Cid: Dunno. I'm history with the Shinra and I've given up on the town.

Cloud: How 'bout your wife? How 'bout Shera?

Cid: Wife? Don't make me laugh! Just thinkin' 'bout marryin' her gives me the chills. What're you guys gonna do?

Yakumo: (Don't you really care for her...?)

Cloud: We're going after a man named Sephiroth. We'll have to get Rufus of the Shinra someday too.

Cid: I don't know about any of that, but...

(He stands up.)

Cid: What the hell!? Sign me up! I like you, miss, thanks for slapping me silly.

Yakumo: Really? Wonderful! Wait. You're not mad?

Cid: No...Maybe you're right about me and Shera...

Yakumo: Excuse me?

Cid: Ah...Nothing! I like your guts, alright!?

(Yakumo knew she would get throught to Cid somehow to keep the rest to herself.)

Yakumo: (Don't worry, Cid, your secrets with me. I'm glad I helped you both out.) Welcome to the team, Cid.

Cloud: How 'bout it, everyone?

(Tifa stands.)

Tifa: Of course, no problem!

Aerith: Sure.

Barret: More armies, the merrier.

Yuffie: Let him join! Yeah!

Cait: Okay!

Red Xlll: His ship did get us out of trouble so far...

Vincent: I sense some good in this man.

(And so, Cid was part of Cloud's team. The next part was getting to land anytime soon by using the ship as their boat for the time being, they had no choice. After introducing themselves to Cid, he says this about them.)

Cid: Glad to be aboard, numbskulls!

Cloud: Numskulls...?

Cid: Yeah. Anyone stupid enough to go up against Shinra nowadays, has GOTTA be a numskull! I like it! Except for you, Yakumo, you're alright in my book.

(He shrugs.)

Cid: So, where we headed? Rufus was goin' after Sephiroth towards the Temple of the Ancients.

Yakumo: They said what?

Cloud: Really!? ...Where is it? That Temple of the Ancients?

Cid: Dunno. That numskull kid was tellin' me he was headin 'the wrong direction'... so maybe it's off this way?

Cloud: Let's just head for land and get some information. Temple of the Ancients... that name bothers me. You ready to go there, Yakumo?

Yakumo: Let's go there. Let's row this boat.

(They sail the Tiny Bronco out over the ocean to push their way to shore as a team in rowing the boat.)

Cid: Row! Row! Row this boat, people! Keep going!

(Cloud and the others have gained the Tiny Bronco to wander about the world. At this point, the party can pretty much do what they please. Onward they journey. Little did Yakumo know that she found a robotic orb from the ship to hold on too, it wasn't a normal type of machine that she found just now...Cloud and the others landed on shore with Dudley tagging along now, to travel in Wutai on the westernmost continent. In the field on the way into the village, Yuffie appears.)

Yuffie: Hey!

Yakumo: Yuffie?

Tifa: What the-? Did something happen?

Yuffie: I know this area pretty well. It gets pretty tough past here. Better get ready...

Tifa: ...Really? Somehow, ...I don't believe it. Are you trying to con us again...?

Yuffie: No! It's REALLY tough...

(Yakumo then senses something huge.)

Yakumo: No...She's not. Someone's making her-!

"There they are, catch 'em!"

(Two Shinra guards approach the party, guns raised.)

Barret, Aerith, Cait, Red Xlll, and Vincent: What the-!?

Cid: What, the Shinra!?

Shinra Soldier: Hey, that's not them! These are the other guys from before!

Tifa: Yuffie, you're not...!

Yuffie: I don't know! I have nothing to do with this one!

Tifa: This one? Did you just say 'THIS one'? So you WERE trying to pull something off!

Yuffie: No, umm, uh...

(Yakumo defends Yuffie, for she feels out not betraying anyone at all.)

Yakumo: Stop it, Tifa! Yuffie's not a spy!

Shinra Soldier: What should we do!?

Shinra Soldier: Uh... Get them! Grab them and ask questions later! We need the Anicent and her sister brought back alive though!

(Yuffie runs off as the soldiers attack leaving Yakumo to go after her to ride on Dudley. As she places some of her magic withing Cloud's head to sense her out again just in case and takes off.)

Barret: Yakumo! Get back here!

Yakumo: No! I'm telling you guys, Yuffie's on our side! Let's go, Dudley! I'll bring her back! Don't worry about me!

(She takess off, Cloud knows that Yakumo would be alright.)

Cloud: She'll be fine. We'll look for them later after we stop these guys first.

Aerith: Then let's go!

(Battle sequence with two Shinra Soldiers. Lucky they were no show in using their guns and flamethrowers; as Cloud slashes his way through some of them, to Barret and Vincent firing their weapons in shooting, Cid with his staff and Aerith took care of the rest, Cait and Tifa wit their skills of fighting, and Red tackling them all to the ground. Within seconds, all the Shinra armies were down for the count for them to make their escape.)

Tifa: What's going on!? I thought something was fishy... My, my materia is missing!

Cid: Ey... where the hell's that damn kid...?

(Everyone looks around the area for Yuffie. Sounds of the wind blowing.)

Barret: Why that little-! Come on!

Tifa: She's done it to us again! I'm never gonna forgive her! She was after our materia from the beginning. I won't let her get away with it! I'm pretty sure she ran off north. Let's go after her!

(Cloud knows where Yuffie was at for Yakumo to help them track the two girls down.)

Cloud: This way. (Yakumo, is there something you know about Yuffie than we do?)

(The nine find out where Yuffie was going and Yakumo to following her with Dudley aiding for the ride, thanks to Cloud sensing her out to know where to go to next. They see a nearby village to sense more danger in the area, where Yuffie lives for her to feel out. She follows the path to Yuffie's location as Yakumo and Dudley stayed close together...

Yakumo: Oh! Ah!

(Yakumo then slips on a steep hill to fall, to tumble all the way down and hurt for Dudley to see the horror and unable to save her in time.)

Yakumo: Ouch...! Oh, no. My shoulder! It hurts!

(Dudley was wondering up top to making noises to be worried about her safety. Then someone was coming for Yakumo tranlate the powers to Dudley for Cloud to track down first, then her, and last being Yuffie later on.)

Yakumo: Dudley! Go! Find Cloud and the others! The Turks are here and Yuffie's in danger! Go now! Don't worry about me!

(And so having no other choice, he takes off to come back for Yakumo as promsie by finding Cloud and the others first. As Yakumo was on the ground for her shoulder to be in so much pain right now, she was unable to get up.)

Yakumo: Ow! (Yuffie! Where are you!?)

(Soon someone appears in front of Yakumo, being Reno again to be suprise in seeing her.)

Reno: Yakumo... (She came back to me.)

Yakumo: Reno...! No!

(Reno sees Yakum in pain to carry her for treatment right away.)

Reno: Crap! Yakumo! Can you move!

Yakumo: No! Put me down!

Reno: Down struggle, you're in bad shape!

(So Yakumo couldn't do a thing but to be taken away from a Turk, only this one was different than the rest of them was besides not really bad guys.)

Reno: (She must've fell down. Can't move, hurt her shoulder really bad. Better get her back to the others, but...She'll be with me under care.) Yakumo, listen. Judge on what I do to you later. I'm going to take you back to get you better, so hang in there.

(Yakumo soon falls asleep to begin to cry in terror in Reno's arm to be thinknig about Aerith, Yuffie, everyone else in the team, Dudley, and Cloud.)

Yakumo: Cloud...Help me...

(Once Yakumo's voice was drawn out of her before she passed out, Cloud heard and felt it to hurry to her aid.)

Cloud: Yakumo!

(He hurries for the others to catch up to him.)

Aerith: Yakumo's in danger! Let's hurry!

(With that going on, it was a race against time for Dudley, Yuffie, and Yakumo now. Reno walks her to wherever he and the others were at, to keeping Yakumo safe under his care and protection. To gaze at her beauty to placing his hand to touch her face slowly to his love and to save her in time from her injury.)

Reno: (So beautiful.) Don't worry, Yakumo, you're in good hands now. I will save you. I will protect you!

(He gets in time for the others being Elena, Rude, and Tseng help Reno out, he won't let them take her away from him, only to continue the other work, but to have Yakumo leave this world won't happen while he's still around. They follow Yuffie into Wutai. In the village, they find her standing on the opposite side of a bridge.)

Yuffie: Hey!

(She runs off. Cloud follows her, but she seems to have disappeared. Dudley appears to be freaking out in telling the others of Yakumo being captured.)

Aerith: Dudley!

Cloud: What happen to Yakumo?

(Dudley gets close to Cloud to feel out on what happened to her and Reno carrying her away.)

Cloud: She's been captured by the Turks!?

Barret: What!? Them again!?

Tifa: She must be here! What's Yuffie what to?

Vincent: Then we better have a look around this village to find out. Maybe Yakumo knows something wrong with Yuffie who's been acting odd lately around us.

(Everyone was confused about it, Cloud sees Vincent's point to at least try.)

Cloud: I'm willing to know too. Let's have a look around.

Cid: You got it, partner.

Cait: I don't see why not.

(As Dudley tries sensing out Yakumo and Yuffie at a time, for Red to aid him too for theo thers to follow.)

Red Xlll: Let's get going then.

(The party travels to the Wutai tavern which looks like in anicent times of Japan almost. After quick treatment for Elena to do on Yakumo on her shoulder, she would make a full recovery now, and more from her healing powers slowly restoring her. As Rude kept watch since they had Yakumo so far...Reno watches over her in the other room, to feel out Cloud and the others have arrive along with Yuffie too; as she slowly opens her eyes to find out where she was and wearing some different type of clothing on her.)

Yakumo: Huh...? Where am I?

(She remembers before passing out.)

Yakumo: Ah! That's right, I fell hurting my shoulder and Reno...! Ah!

Reno: Good. Glad you're getting better. Slept well, Yakumo?

Yakumo: It's you!

(She almost fell out of her bed, for Reno to catch her in time.)

Reno: Easy there. Still a bit sore, but from the looks of it you'll be alright. You're safe with us. I hope you like the new clothes, Elena got them for you. Looking cute.

Yakumo: What do you want...?

Reno: I don't want anything from you, but your passion over me. Unlike the rest of my team, I make sure you'll be in good hands with me around. I'll treat you like a princess.

Yakumo: Me?

Reno: Rufus' going on in saying about have both the Anicent to Tseng as well the most, and you for power to saving our world by stopping Sephiroth. Something like that since you are half Mako and human.

Yakumo: So you do know about me.

Reno: Guess you remembered everything now.

Yakumo: Almost...

(Reno sits nexto Yakumo on the bed side.)

Reno: God, you're so beautiful...

Yakumo: Please don't.

Reno: Why not? I'll help you find out more about your past if you like. I want to know you more and more.

Yakumo: But you can't. I'm with Cloud, Aerith, and my friends. Yuffie came to this village and I want to find her. Something's very wrong.

Reno: Wrong? And what about Cloud? Does he ever show you his feelings?

Yakumo: He does...

Reno: But I care about you most of all. Who needs him when you have someone who loves you so much?

Yakumo: What do you mean?

(Reno pulls Yakumo closes to him by holding her.)

Reno: Because I love you.

Yakumo: What?

Reno: I'm serious...

(He kisses her, Yakumo freaks out to push him away but didn't want to hurt him from her powers again.)

Yakumo: Stop!

Reno: Easy there. I'm not mad what youve done to me last time, I like a woman with a hot passion in fighting, you know?

(Before Reno could try kissing Yakumo again, Rude calls to him after opening the door.)

Rude: Reno...Come on, we're going out for a drink.

Reno: Come on, Rude! Knock on the door next time before breaking in!

Rude: Sorry.

Reno: Couldn't you tell I was in the mood here!?

Elena: Come on, boys, let's get going.

(So the three went out to drink with Reno keeping Yakumo in good hands to being handcuffed.)

Yakumo: Hey!

Reno: It's only for protection. Don't worry, I'll be treting you well. I won't let Tseng take you away from me. So let's go out, okay?

Yakumo: (Reno? Why is he doing this for me...?)

(She soon senses Cloud to come to her aid thanks to Dudley guiding them to where the Turks will be at. Inside, they do find Reno, Rude and Elena drinking at one of the tables.)

Cloud and Aerith: Yakumo!

Tifa, Barret, Red Xlll, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: She's okay!

(Yakumo sees them to go running to their aid and to hug Cloud.)

Yakumo: Dudley! Aerith! You guys! Cloud! You came!

Reno: (Crap! Just when we're about to have fun!)

(Dudley hugs Yakumo for Aerith does too, as everyone was happy to see her, more for Cloud to go up and hug her. Leaving Reno out again to losing the love of his life for she cared about someone else instead.)

Cloud: Yakumo! You're okay.

Yakumo: I just fell, but they saved me.

(Elena freaks out.)

Elena: Y-Y-! you!? How did you get here...?

(She leaps up from the table.)

Elena: Never mind that. I guess it's fate that brought us together. Get ready to die!

(She assumes a fighting stance. The party leaps over the table and prepares to battle. Yakumo however...)

Yakumo: Stop! None of you are fighting with anyone here!

(So Reno takes Yakumo's advice well for her only.)

Reno: (Yakumo...) ...Elena, you talk too much.

(She looks at him.)

Elena: W-w-what?

Reno: Do as Yakumo says, okay? And besides...What are we doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?

Elena: We're taking our vacation and resting up from our work.

Reno: And if Yakumo said not to fight, then don't. I wanted to save her so badly, so I ask you guys to help me and you did. It was luck for me. Now because of these guys and, Elena, being crazy again, our vacation is ruined.

Elena: B, but...

Rude: ...even the booze tastes bad now. Girl has point, we protect her not hurt her.

Elena: ...sorry...Forgive me, Yakumo.

(She sits back down. )

Yakumo: Thank you.

Reno: Drink, Rude! How long have we been a team...? There have been hard times being a Turk, but all in all, I'm glad I did it. I even got to meet a bunch of wing nuts like you.

Elena: Hmm, you're lucky all right. Now get out of my sight! The next time we meet I won't be so nice.

Rude: To the Turks... To Reno...cheers!

(They drink up, for Yakumo had to return to the others for Reno to unlock the handcuffs off of her wrists.)

Reno: Here.

Yakumo: But why?

(Instead he gives her a bracelet to wear instead and kisses her hand.)

Reno: I'm coming back for you. Just have fun around here, okay?

(Cloud gets his sword out.)

Cloud: Back off!

(Yakumo stops the two from almost about to fight with each other.)

Yakumo: Cloud! Reno! Don't! Want to fight, we'll deal with that later after we find Yuffie!

Cloud: ...Very well. Yakumo, you still be by my side, right?

(Yakumo hugs Cloud to holding his hand.)

Yakumo: Of course I will.

(Reno understood.)

Reno: For you, Yakumo, I'll do anything. And Cloud...Next time we meet as Elena said, we will stop you. I'll stop you the most. Yakumo will be with me after I'm done with you.

Cloud: She cares about me more than you. So I will stop you the next we face off.

Reno: ...Yakumo, I won't give up on you. I saved you today, next will be fighting your teammates. Better get going.

(So for now they leave, but they will meet again later on.)

Cloud: Let's go.

Yakumo: Right, let's go find Yuffie. Thank you again, Reno.

(They leave the bar to go look for Yuffie somewhere.)

Rude: You sure?

Elena: Our target's getting away...

Reno: Don't bother. I got for her on my own. I'll stop Cloud only if I had to for her to mine...She did said thank you to me, worth it!

(Guess Yakumo knows the those Turks are special than anyone else is...Cloud, Yakumo, and the others travel to the courtyard in the northern area of Wutai. To seeing Yuffie hiding, running away from them, and stealing more Materia from them, they all surround the parts as Dudley does too, for Cloud to find her in a pot to come out and got her cornered along with Yakumo's help too.)

Yakumo: Stop! No more!

Cloud: You can't get away, Yuffie.

Yuffie: O.. OK, I know... I was wrong...You win. I'll give you back your materia...

(Yuffie leads them away towards the house where she has the materia stashed. As they leave, we see two Shinra guards behind them run into the tavern. The scene shifts to the tavern's interior as the guards enter. Elena stands up from the table.)

"So our reports were right! He IS here on vacation!"

"We've finally found him! Get the Turks here for back-up!"

Reno: ...what a drag. (Coming to get you back ,Yakumo, real soon.)

Shinra soldier: W-w-what was that...?

Reno: Right now we're off duty and can't run off to save your butts.

Shinra soldier: We know you're off duty, but...

Reno: If you knew that, then don't bother us! Lookin' at you is makin' me sober.

Shinra soldier: But you all have orders from headquarters to look for him too!

(Reno doesn't move.)

Shinra soldier: All right, that's it! We'll get him without any help from the Turks, just you see!

(The soldiers run out of the tavern. A second later, one pops back in.)

Shinra soldier: And don't think that headquarters isn't going to hear about this!

(He runs off.)

Elena: Reno, do you think that was really such a good idea!? I mean is that the way a professional, a Turk would act!?

Reno: Elena. Don't misunderstand. A pro isn't someone who sacrifices himself for his job. That's just a fool. I'm doing this for her now.

Elena: So you do love that girl, don't you? What do you think, Rude...?

Rude: ...He is.

Elena: Well, I don't buy that! Goodbye!

(She runs out of the tavern.)

Rude: ...

Reno: Relax. She's not a child. Let her have her way now...I know my Yakumo will be safe. Incredible woman she is...

(The scene shifts to Yuffie's house next for the others to be there and Dudley waits for them outside of the home.)

Yakumo: This is where you live. Looks nice.

Yuffie: Thanks...I know, I know, the materia, right? I have it stored in a safe place. ...Follow me.

Yakumo: Please do.

(She goes downstairs. Cloud follows. As he arrives downstairs, Yuffie is standing in the middle of a large basement, the walls lined with statues.)

Yuffie: ...I've been hearing that ever since I was little. Before I was born, Wutai was a lot more crowded and more important...

(She goes to stand in a corner.)

Yakumo: You okay, Yuffie?

Yuffie: You saw what it looks like now, right? ...JUST a resort town...After we lost the war, we got peace, but with that, we lost something else. Now look at Wutai...

(She stands in the doorway, her back to the party.)

Yuffie: That's why... if I had lots of materia I could...

(She starts to sniffle.)

Cloud: Listen, Yuffie. I don't care about the history of Wutai or your feelings. You've got our materia and I want it back ...now. If you give it back now, we'll drop the whole thing.

Yuffie: I know, I know that...That... sniff... switch... the lever on the left... materia's... sniff, hic... in there.

(Cloud walks to the back of the back of the basement. There is a control panel with two levers and a monitor with the word OFF displayed on a green field. He pulls the lever on the left. The monitor changes to a large red ON. A metal cage suddenly drops from the ceiling, trapping Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, Cait, Vincent, and Cid were all in a cage that fell on them but Yakumo and Cloud.)

Cid: Whoa!?

Yakumo: A trap! Yuffie, why!?

(Yuffie, who has given up on sniffling and commenced to laughing.)

Yuffie: Ha ha ha-! Never trust anyone that easily! The Materia's mine! Tough!

(She runs up the stairs, stops, and runs back down.)

Yuffie: You want your materia? Then go find it yourself! Yeah that's right. And when you're looking for the materia, remember you gotta steel it. Heh heh... steel... steel! Get it? C ya!

(She runs off. Cloud flips the other lever, the monitor reverts to OFF, and the cage rises in freeing the others. They set off yet again in pursuit of Yuffie.)

Yakumo: Cloud?

Cloud: We have to do this, Yakumo.

Yakumo: I understand. Let's follow her!

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the others travel to the courtyard in northern Wutai. There is a small shrine enclosing a gong at one side. Cloud rings the gong and a hidden door opens in the side of the shrine after Yakumo sense it out. They enter. Inside is a small storeroom. In the center stands a man dressed in a suit, holding a struggling Yuffie.)

Yakumo: Yuffie?

Yuffie: Let go! I SAID let GO! Hey! Who do you think I... OW! What're you doin'...? Jerk!

(The man runs deeper into the room. Cloud and Yakumo run after him.)

Cloud: You...!

Yakumo: Not him again!

Corneo: ...ho... ...ho...

(Goes up to show Don Corneo observing Yuffie still thrashing in his flunkies' grip, hands clasped, looking quite pleased.)

Corneo: Hohi, hohi! Hohihi!

Cloud: Corneo!?

Yakumo: (Someone I didn't want to see again after last time.)

(The Don does a little curtsy.)

Corneo: Hohi! I've finally got a new chicky! Two for one, in fact! Hohi, hohi!

Cloud: Two!?

(Showing another flunky holding a flailing Elena.)

Yakumo: Elena!?

Elena: H... hey! Let go of me! You're gonna regret this!

(Both flunkies carry their receptive women up some stairs in the back of the room.)

Corneo: Hohi, hohi! Hohihi!

Tifa: Now what?

Aerith: Should we save them?

Barret: Even Yuffie?

Yakumo: Of course we have to! Yuffie, yes! Elena...We need to. I contacting the Shinra army to find Corneo here to stopping him and saving her and our friend. I had to do it.

Cloud: It's fine. We better follow him.

Yakumo: Right. We won't let that man get his hands on any of the two.

(The Don runs up the stairs as well. Cloud, Yakumo, and the others follow him. They both emerge through a door next to a small shrine in a back room of Godo's mansion. The Shinra soldiers rush into the room, blocking the Don's way out as he tries to escape.)

Shinra soldier: There he is! It's Corneo! Don't let him get away!

(Don spins worriedly as one of the soldiers raises his gun.)

Shinra soldier: Attaaaaack!

(The soldiers rush at Don, who jumps nimbly out of the way, sending the soldiers crashing into Cloud.)

Yakumo: Look out!

(Battle sequence with three Shinra guards. For Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Red, Cait, Vincent, and Cid to finishing them off in seconds as a team. Yakumo shielded all of them in time from their gun fires, only for Corneo to get a hold of her himself while his men still had both Yuffie and Elena.)

Yuffie: Yakumo!

Elena: Get away!

(He has her.)

Yakumo: Not again!

(Corneo smells Yakumo all over her hair and face for her not to like that at all.)

Yakumo: Cloud!

Corneo: It's you! From the Honeybee Inn! You're coming with me...Three girls in a price of one, I love it!

Cloud: Yakumo!

Yakumo: Cloud! Save us!

(Cloud and the others rush out of Godo's mansion. They run into Reno and Rude again on their way out of the courtyard.)

Cloud: Great...

Rude: ...Elena.

Reno: Hmm... that Corneo is good at escaping...No way...Yakumo's capture with Elena too! How could that bastard do this to her!? Damn him!

(Reno had an odd feeling too for Yakumo to be in danger like Elena was.)

Rude: ...Elena. Yakumo.

Reno: Let's go, Rude. We'll give them a taste of what the Turks can do. (No one touches my Yakumo and gets away with it!)

(Rude nods and runs off.)

Reno: ...Sounded pretty good.

Vincent: Jealous, Cloud?

(He was but he would never admit his feelings for Yakumo, but Tifa and Aerith knew Cloud.)

Cloud: Shut up...?

Barret, Cait, and Cid: Yep!

Red Xlll: I guess he is.

Aerith: It's okay. She's brave, we will save her.

Tifa: And get back at Corneo twice as hard this time.

Cloud: ...

(He turns to Cloud.)

Cloud: Reno...

Reno: Yeah, I know...Guess we both need to save Yakumo. And if Elena is in his hands too, that's going to make things a little difficult. And uh...

Cloud: ...OK. Corneo took Yuffie from us. And without Yuffie, there's no way to get our materia back.

Reno: Don't misunderstand. We have no intention of joining you. But for now, we'll agree not to bother each other. That's all. I'm doing this for Yakumo, she would probably say not to fight with you guys. Well, you and I...We'll battle for her heart to win over some other day. Deal?

(Looks like Reno does trust Cloud to make Yakumo happy, but to still prove his love for her.)

Cloud: That's fine. We have absolutely no intention of cooperating with the Turks either. Now, uh, just what direction did Corneo run off to?

Reno: Hmm, nice attitude. Here's a clue, it's the place that stands out the most.

(Reno runs off. Cloud follows him to Dachao, the carved mountains, to the northeast. He finds Reno and Rude on the path there.)

Reno: You're finally here. We're gonna split into two. You do whatever you want. But don't endanger Elena. Yakumo will be in good hands with me to helping her again. I did save her life after all. And don't worry. We won't do anything to that girl, Yuffie For now...

Cloud: I guess I should say...Thank you for...Aiding Yakumo...

Reno: Whatever...If you don't mind, we should get to it.

(He half-salutes and runs down the path, followed closely by Rude, Reno, and then Cloud. All three head down the road through the mountains shaped like giant people, arriving at last on one colossal stone hand. It shifts to show the huge hand before Cloud and the others have arrived. Don Corneo is perched atop the middle finger. Strapped to the eyes and mouth of a huge stone head in the background are Elena, Yakumo, and an energetically struggling Yuffie. The hand and head are a long way up from the ground.)

Yakumo: This is not good...!

Yuffie: LET... ME... GO!

Corneo: Hmm! Delicious... scrumptious! I think I've found a new HOBBY! Which shall it be? Hmm... Hmm...

(He walks down the palm and waggles at Elena.)

Corneo: Should I go... with HER?

Elena: He... hey, I'm one of the 'Turks'! Don't you think you can get away with this!?

(Goes over to Yakumo next to blowing kisses at her.)

Corneo: My little cutie from before...?

Yakumo: Don't touch me!

(He walks onto one finger and does a little dance at Yuffie.)

Corneo: Or... maybe... HER?

Yuffie: Oh GAWD! If I knew this was gonna happen, I would've taken rope escape lessons more seriously!

(Corneo moves around like silly.)

Corneo: Hmm! I've made my choice! My companion for the night will be...

(He turns to Yuffie.)

Corneo: ...the cheerful one!

(Yuffie thrashes with a renewed vigor.)

Yuffie: GROSS-NESS! Don't mess with me old man! You don't even have any Materia!

Yakumo: Don't touch her!

Corneo: Oooooh! And she's saucy, too! Wheee! Wheee! All right, that's it!

(Corneo backs away, onto the middle finger.)

Corneo: Hee-haw. What... what's goin' on!? Who's there?

(Cloud and the others arrive on the huge stone wrist.)

Yakumo: Cloud! And Reno and Rude? (I knew it...)

Yuffie: Oh man! Cloud...!

Corneo: Wheee! ...long time no see.

Cloud: Yakumo, I'll be right there! Don't tell me you forgot...

Tifa: That fall into the trap really hurt!

Cid: Maybe God'd forgive an ugly ^# # like you, but I won't!

Barret: You damn Midgar hyena!

Corneo: Be quiet! None of you know how much I've suffered since then...

(He turns away and looks contemplative.)

Corneo: It's a long story, but...

(Flowing, reminiscent harp music begins to play... then is abruptly cut off.)

Aerith: After what you try to do to my sister twice, forget it!

Tifa: We don't want to hear it! Just let the three go!

(Corneo turns to face them.)

Corneo: Hmm... You guys are... serious. ...Good, good...this ain't no time for me to be fooling around either...Why did you kill my little Aps? I'm gonna make you PLAY with my new pet, so you won't get in the way of my search for a bride!

(The party prepares for battle. Corneo melodramatically falls to one knee and raises his arms.)

Corneo: RAPPS- come here!

Yakumo: In coming enemy! Some type of flying dragon!

(Boss battle with Rapps. Cid and Aerith use their staff weapons to reach out and hit the dragon hard to move away, as Red pounces on it, allowing Tifa and Cait to punching and kicking it really hard. It uses its Scorpion Tail for them to move away in time; leaving both Vincent and Barret to fire away at it from the wings for all of the bullets to go flying for Cloud to use his sword to bounce them all away with his quick skills. Without Yuffie or Yakumo fighting in this battle will be much harder for them and Elena to watch while being tied up Cloud couldn't stop it alone with his sword for the dragon to bite down at it before he gets crushed; Yakumo knew she had to do something for the robot orb fell near her lap to hold on to with one hand still being tied up.)

Yakumo: (I wish I can do something to get out out of here...! I...I...)

(Yakumo started to glow again to surround Elena and Yuffie to shielded them and herself too, the orb started to glow up from her powers as well for this to happen.)

Yakumo: I want to protect everyone!

(Then the orb turns into a giant robot-like machine with one red-robotic eye and many long arms out to being turned on from her powers. It goes flying out to stopping the dragon's jaws from biting down Cloud's sword in time to freeing Yakumo, Elena, and Yuffie in time.)

Yuffie: Nice one, Yakumo!

Elena: But what is that thing!?

Yakumo: I don''t know! I just found it on Cid's ship!

(Cid knew what Yakumo was talking about.)

Cid: A Servant A-I...I never thought it would work for me again, but since she did it, it's all hers now. Just get it's attention for you to control it, Yakumo!

(And so she does, Yakumo touches it for the A-I to see her and feel her out from Cid's past in caring for the machine.)

Yakumo: It worked! Listen! My friends are in danger! I have to protect the girls here, from that man! He try to hurt us! And his pet is trying to hurt them, save us! Go aid them!

(With that, the robot understood for Yakumo to control it's every move it makes from her powers alone, leaving Corneo confused on what was happened. The dragon fights the robot for it to read its every move; from stopping the tail stinging, wings to blow it away, powerful jaws, and strength it didn't stand a chance against it.)

Yakumo: Cloud! Let's finish it!

Cloud: Got it!

(Cornero started to worry for Cloud and Yakumo using the A-I to stopping the dragon better than ever, leaving Cornero to be freaking out in losing the battle.)

Corneo: What have you done...? You took my brides away!

(As the robot was beating the dragon many times without it fighting back to ripping off it's wings, Cloud slashes it hard, allowing for Yakumo to power the A-I to fire a powerful beam to blast it into aches for good.)

Yakumo: We did it!

(Yakumo hugs Cloud and the others along with her new weapon-like friend that she awoken.)

Yuffie: Alright!

Elena: Not bad...

Yakumo: Thank you my friend. For that, you're welcome in our group as my weapon to help the others in battle. I'm Yakumo.

(It scans the others on who they were for it makes beeping noises to light up, it doesn't talk but it does understand.)

Yakumo: In that case...I'll call you Orbit. As for you...!

(Yakumo then goes over Corneo to finally do what she hasn't done yet, punch him in the face for him to bleed out from his nose really hard.)

Corneo: OUCH! My face...! It hurts!

(He was crying like a baby.)

Aerith: Nice hit.

Vincent: You having many girls in your life? Sir, you make me sick.

Corneo: Wait...Just wait a second!

Cloud: SHUT UP! Try to hurt Yakumo again was a big mistake.

Corneo: Just listen to me - it won't take long. Why do you think a bad guy like me would swallow his pride and plead for his life?

Cloud: Because he's sure to win.

Corneo: Woo-hoo! Right!

(Both eyes of the stone head rotate, flipping Elena and Yuffie upside down. Though Yakumo got out, they didn't yet.)

Elena: Eyaaah...!

Yuffie: Makes me so MAD...!

Yakumo: Oh, no! Yuffie! Elena!

Corneo: If I push this button, they'll fall upside down, and we'll have SQUASHED TOMATOES!

Cloud: Damn...!

Tifa: Coward!

Barret: Why you...!

Cait: That just not right.

Cid: So this is how a loser lives...!

Red Xlll: You wouldn't dare!

Corneo: Now, give me your women too! Yakumo is still mine! Ha, ha, ha, ha! I guess I'm the one laughing last!

Reno: No, that would be us.

Corneo: Hee-haw. What... what's goin' on!? Who's there?

(Reno enters along the arm and stands atop the man-sized thumb and guards Yakumo to keep her behind him.)

Corneo: ...The Turks!

Yakumo: Reno!

(All turn to face Reno.)

Reno: Glad you're safe, Yakumo. As for you...! You knew this was gonna happen ever since you leaked that secret. We're going to take care of you... personally. You touched one of our members and my Yakumo, you'll pay dearly...

Corneo: DAMMIT! Then they're all goin' with me!

(Rude quickly darts out from a path behind the giant stone head. He throws a tiny weapon at the Don.)

Corneo: Ugh...!

(Corneo grimaces in pain, teeters backward and falls off the finger, barely managing to grab the end before he falls.)

Reno: Good timing, Rude.

(Rude raises a hand.)

Rude: ...Let's get to work.

(Reno hops off the thumb and walks over to where the Don clings. He puts one shoe on the Don's fingers.)

Reno: All right, Corneo. This'll be over quick, so listen up. Why do you think we went to all the trouble of teaming up with those guys to get you...?

(Corneo nods frantically.)

Corneo: Two... Number two?

Reno: All wrong.

(He wiggles the foot pinning the Don's fingers.)

Corneo: No...! Wait, stop...!

(Reno takes his foot off. Corneo falls.)

Corneo: Aaaaaaaaaa...p-!

Yakumo: Ah!

(Yakumo covers her head on Cloud's chest to see the horror happen for him to confronts her, they knew that something like this would happen to end Corneo's life.)

(Reno pushes his sunglasses farther up his nose and stares down into the canyon.)

Reno: The correct answer was...

(A pause.)

Reno: ...because it's our job. Sorry you had to see that, Yakumo. But he had to pay after what he did to you, your friend, and Elena. He was a sicko.

(He kisses Yakumo hand for her to be surprise and Cloud still jealous of him.)

Elena: Oh, thank you very much...! I never expected you to come help...

(Reno turns to her, still suspended from the stone head.)

Reno: Don't act so weak. You're a Turk!

Elena: Y... Yes, sir!

Yakumo: (He and Rude were worried about Elena. They're toughing her up so they won't look so worried for her sake. They are...Different from any other Turks I heard of.)

(A beat.)

Aerith: So that's it?

Cid: I guess, thanks for today.

Rude: ...

(Reno's cell phone rings. He answers it.)

Reno: Yes... this is Reno. Yes... Yes... I'll get on it right away.

Elena: Was that the company?

Reno: Yeah, they want us to find Cloud...

(He puts the phone back into the pocket on the inside of his jacket. He turns to Cloud and the others. They assume fighting stances. A long pause.)

Rude: Are we on...?

(Reno runs his fingers through his hair.)

Reno: No, today we're off duty. As promise...

Yakumo: Thank you again, Reno.

Reno: The least I can do is to make you smile, Yakumo. Very beautiful.

(A long pause for Reno to finally see Yakumo smile. He goes up to Cloud to say this to him.)

Reno: Cloud...You guys are good to go and Yuffie. Yakumo will be mine, we will meet again for us to fight. You and I only. I won't lose to you.

Cloud: Fine by me. I will win.

Reno: Until then...Elena. Rude. We're heading back. We'll come back for my Yakumo later.

Rude: Okay.

Elena: What do you mean 'your' Yakumo!?

(Yuffie resumes struggling.)

Yuffie: Hey- who cares about that!? Get- me- down-!

Yakumo: Oops. Coming!

(Everything goes to black. Yakumo frees Elena and Yuffie thanks to Orbit's help; as her, Reno, and Rude take off for now. Yakumo knew they were on their side. Then shows back into Yuffie's room. Cloud and the others watch as she hops around, replacing their materia.)

Yuffie: Phew, perfect. Now the materia is back in its rightful place.

Yakumo: Thank you, Yuffie.

Cloud: Hey... the placement of it is all messed up.

Yuffie: Huh? Oh, it'll be all right...Don't be so picky! Anyways, that sure was close...No, normally I would kick their butts. Boom, Bang!

(She shadow-boxes briefly.)

Tifa: That Corneo guy's a real pain.

Yakumo: Never want anyone like that again.

(Yuffie looks down at the floor.)

Yuffie: I'd rather deal with my dad than deal with that guy.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the others leave the house, leaving Yuffie behind, still looking down.)

Yuffie: Oh, by the way, some of those guys from the Turks are good, huh? At least, after all that, we got the materia back. Now come on everybody, let's continue our journey...

Yakumo: Okay. I want to try out Orbit in battle. I can finally fight with you guys.

Yuffie: You bet.

(She looks up.)

Yuffie: ...Hey! W... Wait!

(She runs into the bedroom area of the house and starts rifling through a drawer.)

Yuffie: Oh, all right. Here, I'll give this to you guys.

(She runs out.)

Yuffie: Here, look, look!

(She holds up an MP Absorb materia.)

Yuffie: ...

Yakumo: Another Materia. Thanks.

(She runs out of the house.)

Yuffie: Come on, wait-! No matter what anyone says, I'm going with you! ...next time...

Yakumo: Okay, we get it. Cloud, please?

Cloud: ...Very well. She did give us back the Materia.

Yakumo: Thank you.

Yuffie: I'm back!

(Guess the others forgive her this time to keep a good eye on Yuffie for now on.)

Cid: Back together again.

Cait: Glad everything's back to normal.

Red Xlll: Me too.

Vincent: Welcome back...

Barret: Better start behaving for now one, kid!

Tifa: Or else.

Aerith: I'm sure she'll be fine now. I knew Yakumo could tell of Yuffie being friendly to us.

Yakumo: Then let's continue moving forward.

(Soon it goes black since Yuffie was back in the group. They headed out to continue on their next journey...Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, Dudley, and Orbit. For Yakumo's training with the robot made her stronger to aiding the others little at a time.)

Yuffie: I think I rather be with them than taking their Materias anytime. What a life...(And Yakumo is cool. I want to be just like her.)

(As Reno, Rude, and Elena finish their vacation to tell the others of not finding Cloud and the others to meet them again next time since they save Yakumo and Elena today from Corneo. Cloud, Yakumo, and the gang continue their travelers on land, and to sea again using Cid's ship as a boat to get to the other side.)

Cloud: Yakumo, you've...Become stronger now with Orbit on our side.

Yakumo: It is cool. I feel like i know what I'm doing.

Cloud: Reno...

(Yakumo hugs Cloud for him to hug her back.)

Yakumo: Cloud, my feelings will never change for you. And Turks...Well, those three...They're not bad. I know it. So please...Don't hurt Reno, Rude, and Elena next time. Please?

(Cloud believes in Yakumo to doing that for her.)

Cloud: ...I guess you're right. Reno and I...I won't let him take you away from me..

(Yakumo knew that Cloud was jealous of him to hugging Cloud for her feelings will always be with him only.)

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud...

Cloud: Yakumo. I need you with me.

(As Orbit sees them together in love slowly to make some sounds, their journey continues with Yuffie staying with them for good and getting Materia on her end instead. The way of a ninja she was to making friends with Yakumo the most to look up to her...)


	15. Yakumo

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, Dudley, and Orbit travel to a small shack outside the Gold Saucer after riding on the ship as the boat to reach to the other side of shore, while Dudley waits for them leaving Orbit goes into small ball mode from Yakumo t call it out anytime in battle.)

Yakumo: Nice to stop for a break here.

(A salesman inside walks over.)

"Huh? Oh, another customer. You sure picked an out of the way place but...But if it's the "Keystone" you're looking for, you're too late. Don't have it."

Cloud: Keystone?

Yakumo: What's that?

"What? You didn't come here for that? The Keystone is the key that unlocks the gate to a very old temple somewhere. You're not going to believe your ears, but I heard it was the Temple of the Ancients!

Cloud: The Temple of the Ancients...

Yakumo: Aerith, that's-!

Aerith: Yes, that's where we need to be.

"Kya, hah hah hah...Don't take it seriously. It's just a legend!"

(He goes about his business.)

"Huh? What?"

Cloud: Where is this "Keystone"?

"I sold it already. Yeah well, to tell the truth, I didn't really want to sell it but...That guy had a way about him that made you feel like it may not be a good idea NOT to sell it to him..."

Yakumo: You did?

Cloud: Who did you sell it to?

"The manager of the Gold Saucer... think his name was "Dio". Said he was going to put it in his museum, then he took off out of here."

Cloud: Where is the Temple?

"Come on... it's only a legend. But if it were true, that sure would be something, huh? Now that you mention it, I have heard of something called Ultimate Destruction Magic was supposed to be hidden somewhere in the Temple of the Ancients."

Cloud: Ultimate Destruction Magic...?

"Come on! I told you not to take it seriously!"

Yakumo: I see...Thank you very much. Where to now?

Cait: I may know. Back at Gold Saucer we go.

Tifa, Barret, Cid, Red Xlll, and Vincent: We do?

Cait: We have to.

Yakumo: Then let's go.

Cloud: Alright.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the others travel back to the Gold Saucer, first time for Cid and Vincent to be in a place like this. And they go to Dio's Show Room at the Battle Square. The Keystone is sitting on a pedestal in the center.)

Yakumo: Glad to be back here. Let's get back to business though.

Cait: Good idea. And look what we found...

Cloud: It's the Keystone...

(Dio enters, laughing.)

Yakumo: Oh, it's you, Dio.

Dio: Heh, heh, heh. Long time no see, my boy. And you too, Yakumo and firends. Hmm? You like that, huh?

Yakumo: Yes. In fact there's something about it that we need it for.

Cloud: Can you let me borrow this?

(Dio laughs.)

Dio: Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, but it's not for rent. Hmm. Since you've been good to me in the past, I CAN let you have it on one condition.

Cloud: One condition?

Yakumo: Really? What's that?

(Dio laughs.)

Dio: Heh, heh, heh. Entertain me!

Cloud: What'd you want me to do?

Dio: Hoo boy! Heh, heh, heh. It's not something that's really difficult. This is the Battle Arena. Show me your fighting skills. Just you, my boy, I'm expecting a good fight!

Yakumo: Just him? I want in too!

Dio: Oh...Well, you do care for each other. Alright. You two only, the others will have to watch.

(All eight of the member agree as Cloud and Yakumo agree to the terms.)

Yakumo: Come on, Cloud. It'll be fun. Orbit will help me out, I want to...

Cloud: We're in.

(Yakumo gets Orbit prepare for battle. For Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, and Dudley could only do was to watch the whole thing and Dio too. Everyone cheer them on to win this.)

Dio: Well, this should be fun. Let the fight begin!

(Cloud and Yakumo 'with Orbit' battle their way through in the Battle Square.)

Cloud: Ready, Yakumo?

(The two hold hands.)

Yakumo: I am. My shoulder feels much better now. Orbit, I'll lend you my powers.

(Orbit was all good to go.)

Cloud: Then bring it.

(The two give it everything they got at every enemy they face against. And...Begin! First Cloud and Yakumo face off against a steamroller-like robot with spikes for Cloud to cut through many times, allowing Yakumo to crush into a big metal ball from controlling Orbit's many arms in doing so - just like throwing out a paper ball. Next two giant ogres...For Yakumo controls Prbit like a bowling ball to roll at them; once in the air Cloud uses his sword to cut right through the two to be cut in half within seconds from his fast skills, hard to see without blinknig even for once after that. Third one - a small plant-like creature. So hard to see it packs a punch, allowing Yakumo to use her shield. How to beat this one? As Yakumo control Orbit to fire a machine gun all over the room to hitting something metal to spark at the thing to ctach on fire, for Cloud swings his sword many times to making it bigger to put it to flames and into ashes. It was enough time for them to heal each other thanks to Yakumo's help.)

Yakumo: Cloud.

Cloud: Thanks. We're doing good.

Yakumo: Yes, let's keep it up.

(Continuing on, besdies everyone see all of this happening to be amazed by even for Dio...Next up was a giant robot. Cloud unable to cut this one down, this was all on Yakumo and Orbit. They go head to head with each other in combat 'thanks to Yakumo controlling it'; to tug-a-war fist to long arm thing at one another to punching, and using their stenghts to push or throw one thing to the other all over the room non-stop. Until Orbit's other long arms grabs hold of the robot's head to rip apart from its body in seconds, to use its laser beam to over heat it and throws it right through it's metal chest to explode. Yakumo was getting better. Fifth round had three chiken-like penguins ready to fight, allowing Cloud to take this one alone.)

Cloud: Catch your breath, Yakumo, I can handle these two.

Yakumo: Understood. Stand down for a bit, Orbit.

(Cloud does from moving away from their sliding strikes to sheilding himself by usig his sword. Then goes Beta move on them to being destroyed afterwards all three of them after one hit for two dog-like beasts and a giant dragon step forward to fight next as Yakumo and Orbot come back in battle to aiding Cloud.)

Yakumo: We're ready!

(Cloud moves quickly to strike at the dogs as they try to at him, and Yakumo and Orbit go at it against the dragon's to shield from the fire blast attack. Fast and hard to dodge for these three creatures...With luck both Cloud and Yakumo got them to go after each as the dragon use its fire blast attack at Cloud to jump for Yakumo to whakc all of them in the way to getting burned. As Yakumo uses her ESP powers to send Cloud flying at the dragon's heart to cutting it and two and drops dead to the ground.)

Cloud: Is that all you got on us?

(Now there was a bird-like creature with two giant bugs. Yakumo uses Orbit to go chasing after the bird in midair as Cloud goes combat on the bugs trying to cut him down with their sharp legs, bad aimers. Allowing Cloud to use lighting to shocking them both to cutting one and send the other one to the waters to drown; as Yakumo ctaches up with the bird to making Orbit's body to spin and bounce all over the place like a giant metal ball to hit the bird to the ground and crushing it hard to be flaten.)

Yakumo: Cloud.

Cloud: I know. Last one.

(And yes, it was the final enemy they have to face together being a man waering a mask, with long hair, and swinging on an giant axe. Won't be easy. So avoiding the hits for him to be swinging at them to being cut, Cloud couldn't cut through him or Yakumo to grabbing hild because he was too fast for only to shield off his hits instead; Yakumo heals herself and Cloud to still keep on fighting the man for Yakumo to throw many of her punches using Orbit as her strengh and Cloud to use his sword and magic on him from fire, water, lighting, and ice to weaken this person to still fight and cut right through. But the two stayed strong without be cut in half and dead. Yakumo manages to burn through the chain that the man was hanging on to as Cloud cuts it down to weaken him from getting up for he was half man and axe was their only chance they had in winning. Yakumo then uses her powers to keep him up hold for Orbit to do the same, allowing Cloud to have a sword fight with him using her axe body to striking really fast at one another; there was like it won't end, until he lost his balance for Cloud to finish it off in breaking his aharp weapon to tiny pieces and was down. Yakumo and Cloud have won.)

Cloud: Finally.

Yakumo: Yeah! Cloud! We did it!

(The two hugged each other.)

Cloud: We did. Thank you, Yakumo.

Yaumo: And thank you, Cloud. Orbit, you were great today!

(She then hugs Orbit to brighten up with joy.)

Cloud: Let's go get our prize.

(After the battle, and depending on their performances...Everyone else cheered with joy for them along with Dudley.)

Aerith, Tifa, Barret, Cait, Cid, and Yuffie: Way a go! We did it!

Red Xlll: Well done.

Vincent: Team work is the key in winning.

Yakumo: Thanks, you guys.

(Leaving Dio to be amazed from seeing all of that happened.)

Dio: That's the best you two could do? Well, a promise is a promise. Go ahead, take it.

(You get the Keystone.)

Yakumo: We finally got it. Thank you, Dio.

Dio: Well then, we shall meet again! Heh, heh, heh.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the others headed for the Station Square. A workman is standing outside the Ropeway.)

Staff: Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry. The Tram is out of order right now.

Cloud: ...so?

Staff: I'm really sorry! I'm afraid you won't be able to leave until it's fully repaired.

Yakumo: You mean we're stuck here?

(Cait Sith comes bounding up.)

Cait Sith: What's wrong?

(Cloud explains.)

Cloud: What does it look like? We can't leave.

Cait Sith: Too bad. It happens, though. I know! Let's stay at the hotel! They know me here. I'll go talk to them.

(He bounds off.)

Yakumo: Plesse do, Cait!

Staff: I will let you know once the repairs are completed.

(Yakumo felt something wasn't right, like a mistake for someone that she knew of in some kind that might happened around this area and to them to feel out. Later that night...The entire party is gathered in the lobby of the Ghost Hotel. Cid is dozing in a big comfy chair.)

Cid: ...zzzz...

Cait: We don't usually get the chance to be together like this, huh? Cloud, how 'bout it? Can you tell us what's happened so far on what we have to do next? I don't really know what's gon' on because I wasn't here in the beginning.

Yakumo: Ah, Cid?

(Cid looks up.)

Cid: Yeah! I'm up! I'm all for it!

Vincent: Me too.

Barret: I been here since the beginnin', an' I still don't know what the hell's goin' on either. Cloud, the hell's goin' on? C'mon, tell us!

Yakumo: What can we do first?

Cloud: All right, I'll give it a shot...Phew...We are going after Sephiroth. Sephiroth must be in search of the Promised Land.

Yakumo: Right. And that's where we need to go to next and stop him.

Cid: The Promised Land?

Cloud: A land full of Mako energy, ...or at least that's what the Shinra believe. I don't know if it actually exists. All we knows from Yakumo that she's a half breed of them and her sister became one and saved Tifa and me our lives from five years ago.

Yakumo: As I said, I'm starting to remember some of my memories of it. Still don't know why my sister became a Mako creature when she was in SOLIDER.

Aerith: Let's also not forget about the Cetras return to the Promised Land. A land that promises boundless happiness.

Barret: Cetra? That some kinda disease?

Aerith: That's what the Ancients call themselves. Hey, didn't you listen to the elders at Cosmo Canyon? ...You don't 'know' where the Promised Land of the Ancients is. You search and travel, until you feel it. Like you just know...'this is the Promised Land.'

Yakumo: She's right.

(Cloud turns to Aerith.)

Cloud: Aerith... can you feel it too?

Aerith: I think so.

Tifa: So Sephiroth is traveling the world because he's searching for the Promised Land? Is that it?

Yakumo: For what we could guess on, then yes.

Aerith: That, and one other thing he's searching for.

Cloud: The Black Materia...

Yakumo: As well as that object.

Yuffie: Now that's soemthing I never found at all in the whole entire world! Believe me, I tried.

Cait: I heard from Dio that a man in a Black Cape was lookin' for the Black Materia.

Tifa: I don't even know what the Black Cape is...How many men with Black Capes and number tattoos are there?

Red XIII: ...you know, of course... My tattoo is number 13.

Cloud: How did you get that tattoo?

Red XIII: ...Hojo put it on me. Everything else is just war scars, but the number was done by Hojo.

Yakumo: How awful...

Tifa: So there are at least 13!?

Yakumo: Seems so.

Aerith: ...You know...I think Hojo did something to those men in the Black Capes. But I don't know what it has to do with Sephiroth though...That's why I think we should just go after Sephiroth himself.

Barret: Yeah, me too! It's all just to damn confusin'.

Aerith: And...

(She puts her hands to her face.)

Aerith: I'm sorry, forget it! I think I'm tired. I'm going to bed now.

(She runs upstairs.)

Yakumo: Aerith! What's the matter? (What's gotten into her?

Cait: What was that, all of a sudden!? Is that all? How 'bout the Black Materia?

(Cloud shrugs.)

Yuffie: What!? That's it!? Great, I'm going to go to bed.

(Yuffie goes upstair too.)

Cloud: You wouldn't understand even if I told you.

Yakumo: Even I wish to know more of Aerith's past a while bak myself...

Barret: Now all we gotta do is take action! We're startin' tomorrow!

(Barret runs upstairs as well.)

Red XIII: Cloud...Yakumo...

(He turns to face Cloud.)

Red XIII: I'm number 13. Am I going to go mad too?

(Tifa kneels by him.)

Tifa: I don't know what Hojo did to you, but you've been all right so far, right?

Red XIII: But...

Tifa: Be strong.

(So did Yakumo.)

Yakumo: She's rght, Red. You are still yourself.

(He looks at the floor.)

Red XIII: But, I...

Tifa: Stop it, Red XIII! Be strong!

Cloud and Yakumo: Tifa?

Tifa: You're not the only one who's worried!

Cait: I don't know what's goin' on, but we're in a bad situation...

Vincent: Hey, Cid. Let's head back to our rooms.

(Cid goes back to sleep.)

Cid: Yeah...zzzz...zzzz...Bad...

Yakumo: Well, let's all go to bed now. Good night, everyone. Sleep well.

(Everything then goes to black for the teams to get some sleep in the hautned mansion house, not being too scary for them. Aerith tries sleeping well with Yakumo by her side and Orbit in small ball mode, Tifa, Yuffie do their best with Red lying on the floor, Cait and Barret alright with Dudley sleeping o nthe floor too; Vincent and Cid in their rooms sleeping on seperate beds, and Cloud in his own room. All of them at the Ghost Hotel. However, Cloud couldn't go to sleep. Yakumo wakes up to get herself a drink of water, for Aerith to see her.)

Aerith: Yakumo...Guess who?

(She covers Yakumo's eyes to get her by surprise.)

Yakumo: Ah! Oh! Oh, it's you, Aerith. How are you feeling?

Aerith: I'm alright. Just confuse from this whle journey about you and I so far. You can't sleep?

Yakumo: Not doing so well. I'm sure Cloud's the same way like me, I can feel him being awake.

Aerith: Yeah...Same here. Zack...

(Yakumo figured that Aerith still dreams about the man she use to love.)

Yakumo: You miss him?

Aerith: Everyday, but I know he's watching over me still.

Yakumo: I'm sure he is. We all got love ones to care about. You and I are still sisters no matter what. Tifa and Yuffie are my closes friends. Orbit and Dudley our helpers to care for, Barret is like a big brother to me, Cid too, Red a beautiful warrior, Cait being silly, Vincent a man with honor, and Cloud...

(Aerith laughs for Yakumo was confused.)

Aerith: Just say it.

Yakumo: Huh? Say what?

Aerith: You know...You love Cloud, don't you?

(This made Yakumo turn red all over her face for Aerith to guess that one right.)

Aerith: I knew it! You are falling for Cloud Strife! Oh, Yakumo, I'm so happy for you. Almost jealous...Not really.

Yakumo: I am?

Aerith: Of course you are! I can see through your eyes, Yakumo. I known you for five years now and I can tell when someone's in love. When Cloud first laid his eyes on you, he knew he would change for a woman for love at first sight.

(Aerith's wasn't wrong about that part.)

Yakumo: Yes, that's true...But what about you?

Aerith: I know I'll find a man some day. I told Cloud to go out with us, I meant you. You needed a man in your life. I just made a deal to pay him and be friends with really.

Yakumo: Oh...Good.

Aerith: And I know Yuffie's not Cloud's type. A good kid, but a bit too young for him. Who almost gotten away with our Materia.

(The two laughed, they still cared for Yuffie a lot.)

Yakumo: She'll find a man right for her. Unlike Corneo, forget it.

Aerith: No one like him again. Gross!

Yakumo: And Tifa? They're close...

(Yakumo heard about Tifa and Cloud grew up together, she hopes they weren't too close than she thinks, Aerith thought of otherwise.)

Aerith: No! No! I talk to her, she said she likes Cloud as a friend, a dear one to him to love. Not 'in love'. More like, she owes him for saving her that day because of your sister. There was a time they care for each other so much as kids, but...

Yakumo: But what?

Aerith: Remember the story that Cloud told us? Cloud was in SOLIDER once with Sephiroth? And Cloud would be strong to protect everyone and her? Well, when Sephiroth murder her father and he thought she would get killed by him too, Cloud freaked out. After losing so many lives in their home town, he know he would fight on what's right for him on what to do, never to be like Sephiroth again, you know?

(Yakumo was starting to get it.)

Yakumo: Oh! Tifa's trying to save Cloud in still being himself. And not go to the dark side like Sephiroth has!

Aerith: Bingo! So they're friends. No worries. Cloud loves you, and you love him. Just say it, Yakumo.

(She knows that Cloud and her have been close lately to staying that way in love.)

Yakumo: ...I am...I am in love with him...

(Aerith giggles and hugs Yakumo.)

Aerith: Hooray for you! So go on a date!

Yakumo: Wait, right now?

Aerith: But of course! You won't get this much fun here again until the end of our journey. I'll stay here with the others until then. We got some rest, so...You know. Go out with Cloud.

(Yakumo does so in getting herself clean up and dressed.)

Yakumo: Alright. I'll go. But we'll leave later once the people are done with repairs.

Aerith: You look great. Now go have some fun.

Yakumo: I will. Just be okay, Aerith. You and the others stay out of trouble.

Aerith: Good luck to you!

(And so, Yakumo goes to Cloud's room right away. Going back to him. Cloud was standing by the window, watching the rain storm outside. There comes a knock at the door. Cloud goes to answer it, but before he gets there, Yakumo bursts in.)

Yakumo: Hee, hee! Sorry...

Cloud: Yakumo? What's wrong?

(She leans toward Cloud.)

Yakumo: You want to go on a date?

Cloud: Right now?

Yakumo: A DA-TE! Or haven't you ever gone on one? Aerith said so herself when she made a deal with you.

Cloud: She did, but...

Yakumo: Then can we go? Before we continue our mission? Please?

(Cloud couldn't say no to her.)

Cloud: Well...We did before...I guess a real one wouldn't hurt.

Yakumo: Really? Alright!

(She runs around behind him and starts pushing him out the door.)

Yakumo: Oh well. Come on, let's go.

Cloud: Hey now. I'm coming.

(They end up at the Station Square. An attendant greets them.)

"Tonight's Enchantment Night! All the attractions are free. How 'bout it you two? There's going to be an entertaining show in Event Square!"

Yakumo: Sounds like fun. Come on, let's go.

(They go to the Event Square. For the first time, the seats are filled.)

"Congratulations! You are our 100th couple today! You two will be the leads in tonight's show!"

Cloud: What?

Yakumo: We are?

"Oh, now, it's not hard. Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you. Come this way."

Cloud: H, hey!

Yakumo: This sounds like fun. Come on Cloud, let's do it.

(Cloud wanted to do it for Yakumo deep down.)

Cloud: ...I guess.

(It then switches to the stage at the front of Event Square. The backdrop is decked out with paintings of a house, a Debu Chocobo, and "GOLD SAUCER" scrawled in clumsy white letters.)

Narration: Long, long ago...An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia...Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!

(Cloud is pushed out on stage. A knight dances over next to him.)

Knight: Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred!

(Cloud sort of looks around.)

Knight: Hey, it's your line.

(Cloud points to himself.)

Knight: Yeah, you. Ahem!

(The knight stands up and starts rolling his head.)

Knight: Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred! I know in my soul. Please... please save Princess Rosa!

(He kneels and raises his arms.)

Knight: Now... Please talk... to the King...!

(The King dances out on stage. Cloud runs over to him.)

King: Oh... legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa...On the peak of a dangerous mountain... dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados... who's kidnapped Princess Rosa...But... you can't beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to one who can help you...

(A wizard dances out on stage.)

Wizard: Who will you talk to?

Cloud: The knight...

(Cloud runs over to the knight.)

Knight: I am... a lowly... knight. How... can I help you?

Cloud: Defeat the Evil Dragon King.

Narration: Oh what is going to happen next...! Oh... Legendary hero...look!

(Every one gasps hugely. A giant stuffed dragon swings out on stage, holding Yakumo, who is playing the part of the Princess.)

EDK: Gaaaaaaah! I am the Evil Dragon King... Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess... I have been expecting... you!

Princess: Please help me... Legendary Hero!

(She looks up at the dragon.)

Princess: psst... like that?

EDK: Gaaaaaah! Here I come, Legendary hero... Alfred! I already know... your name!

(The knight runs over to EDK and starts bopping him.)

Knight: Urrrrrgh!

(EDK knocks him down.)

EDK: Gaaaaaaaahh! What now... Legendary Hero!?

(Cloud runs over to the Princess, kneels, and kisses her hand.)

Princess: Cloud... I mean, Alfred...

(They both stand up. EDK starts throwing a tantrum)

EDK: Arrggaahhh! Curses... The power of... love!

(EDK is pull eyed off the top of the stage.)

King: Oh... look! Love has... triumphed! Now let's all return... And celebrate.

(The wizard nods, hugely.)

Wizard: Yes let's... yes let's...!

(They all dance off the stage.)

Narration: Oh, how profound the power of love... And so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after.

(The crowd cheers for the cat to bow in saying thank you to everyone. Cloud and Yakumo end up back in Station Square.)

Yakumo: Oh, that was fun. That kiss on the hand part...I loved it! My hero...Hey, let's go on the Gondola.

Cloud: Sure.

Yakumo: Hey, you were good out there too you know. Admit it.

(They head to the Round Square.)

Yakumo: Two, please.

"Here you are, two tickets. Enjoy the sights of the Gold Saucer."

Yakumo: Thanks. Here we go, Cloud!

(The gondola trundles off. It shows to the interior of the gondola, Yakumo was sitting on one side, Cloud on the other. Yakumo looks out the window constantly.)

Yakumo: Wow, this is nice.

(Cloud looks out the window. Showing the gondola passing through beautiful searchlights, rides, and various happy things.)

Yakumo: Oh! Look, Cloud.

(Cloud looks out the window showing the gondola passes the Chocobo track and the Chocobos hurtle past the window.)

Yakumo: So beautiful.

(Then shows the gondola rumbles along its track, through dazzling fireworks, lighting up the entire Saucer.)

Yakumo: Pretty, huh?

(She looks down. Soon Cloud wanted to sit close to her side instead of being acorss from her.)

Yakumo: Huh?

Cloud: I felt like you needed company.

(She liked it.)

Yakumo: (Come on, Yakumo, just say it...) Ah, Cloud...first off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike. Two completely different people, but look exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture...I think I must have seen him again, in you...

(She shakes her head.)

Yakumo: But you're different.

(She looks down again.)

Yakumo: Things are different...

(The entire exterior of the Gold Saucer is lit up with fabulous, starry fireworks displays. Yakumo continues to speak.)

Yakumo: Cloud, I had to tell you something.

Cloud: What's that?

Yakumo: You really care about me, right? Since we're a team and you like for me to be by your side, right?

Cloud: Yes?

Yakumo: Well...I want to be with you...I really...Love you...

(Yakumo covers her mouth for Cloud didn't hear that coming out of her.)

Cloud: ...?

Yakumo: Nothing.

(The two then laugh together in having real fun and Yakumo seeing Cloud smile like this was cute for him.)

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud.

Cloud: I hope you'll stay with me. Maybe...I am falling for you...

Yakumo: I can tell. Our hearts are connected together as one you and I.

(The two hold hand with each other on the rest of the ride without letting go. One final, brightest, most stunning yellow flower of fire lights up the night sky. The gondola returns to Round Square.)

Yakumo: Wow, Cloud. I had fun tonight. Let's go together again. After the journey, you do care abut me a lot...right?

Cloud: I never...In my life...

(Cloud nods. He then puts something on Yakumo's hair. A hairpin he found in one of the treasure chests to give to her.)

Cloud: It's yours.

Yakumo: For me? Cloud, its beautiful. But...You didn't have to.

Cloud: All I want, is to see you happy. I don't care what you get for me. I want to give you that because...It shows how much I care for you.

Yakumo: So you do...Love me...?

Cloud: In a way...

(The two then embrace with each other for Yakumo to kiss him on the cheek.)

Yakumo: I love you, Cloud.

(Yakumo then looks at the clock to see what time it was.)

Yakumo: Oh, look at the time. We'd better get going.

Cloud: Okay.

(Cloud nods. They both headed off and back to their hotel rooms. Back at Station Square. Cait Sith pops out of the Ghost Square portal and looks around. Cloud and Aerith return from Round Square. Cait Sith is facing away from them.)

Yakumo: Hey? Is that Cait?

(Cait Sith holds up a green stone.)

Yakumo: Cloud! Look!

Cloud: ! Is that the... Keystone? Hey! Cait Sith!

Yakumo: Come back here!

(Cait Sith runs off. They chase him all around the Gold Saucer, visiting almost every square, until they reach the Chocobo Square. The chase him around the lobby and back outside, where the Shinra helicopter is waiting. Cait Sith tosses the stone up to the helicopter.)

Cait: Here! The Keystone!

Tseng: Well done.

(The helicopter flies off.)

Cloud: Hey!

Yakumo: Tseng from Turks...! Cait! How could you!? You were the spy!?

Cait: W, wait a second. I won't run or hide. Yes, I was a spy. I was hired by the Shinra.

Yakumo: ...I trusted you. I can't believe you!

Cait: I couldn't help it. How 'bout if we continue like nothing ever happened? Yakumo, I'm sorry.

(Yakumo got sad for Cloud to get even angrier at Cait now.)

Cloud: No way, cat! You gotta lot of guts acting like a friend but being a spy! What's worse, you hurt Yakumo's feelings. She trust you more than the rest of us did!

Cait: Then what are you goin' to do? Kill me? You'd just be wastin' your time if you tried. This body's just a toy anyway. My real body's at Shinra Headquarters in Midgar. I'm controllin' this toy cat from there. Don't believe me? Then fine! Go ahead, Yakumo, feel me out and see for yourself!

(Yakumo does. For Cait's cat-like body wasn't his real one, it was back at Shinra's new Headquarters as he said.

Aerith: No way...I thought I felt something, he's telling the truth...! So you're from the Shinra. Who? Who are you! Tell us!

Cait: Whoa, I can't tell you my name. Don't cry!

Cloud: We're not gettin' anywhere.

Cait: See? I told you! Talking won't do any good, so can't we just continue our journey?

Cloud: You think I'm jokin'!?

Cait: ...Alright, yes, I am a Shinra employee. But we're not entirely enemies...Something bothers me. I think it's your way of life. You don't get paid. You don't get praised. Yet, you still risk your lives and continue on your journey. Seeing that makes me...

(A pause.)

Cait: It just makes me think about my life. I don't think I'd feel too good if things ended the way they are now.

Yakumo: And so on...Is that true?

Cloud: He'll never tell the truth. Once a spy, always a spy. We can't go on with someone like that. C'mon, get real!

Cait Sith: ...just as I thought. Talking won't make a bit of difference. But I prepared something in case this happened. Why don't you listen to this?

(Cait Sith holds up a small radio. A tiny voice comes in over it.)

Marlene: Papa! Tifa!

Yakumo: No...! They have Marlene! That means...Mom!

Marlene: Hey! Yakumo, little sister of the flower lady. Please! Come and save-!

(He turns it off.)

Cait: ...So, you have to do as I say.

(Yakumo cries even harder for her body to glow up so brightly all over the area.)

Yakumo: No! Mom! Marlene! Why, Cait!?

(Cloud confronts Yakumo in his arms to get really mad a Cait this time.)

Cloud: ...you're the lowest...

Cait Sith: I didn't want to do this... using dirty tricks and taking hostages...But this is how it is... no compromises. So why don't we continue on as we did?

(He starts to head off, then turns.)

Cait: Tomorrow is the Temple of the Ancients, right? I know where it is so I'll tell you later. Of course, we'll get there after the Shinra, but you'll have to deal with that. Yakumo, forgive me. I didn't want to do this more than you think. I hope you, Aerith, Cloud, and everyone will understand. Hate me all you like, but I'll still take you and make up for my sins. I promise. I won't make the same mistakes I did with your parents and your sister Yumi.

(That got Yakumo's attention, for she does remember someone being close to her Mother and Father once being human, was it Cait in a different body now?)

Yakumo: What...? How did you know my parents and Yumi!?

Cait: Sorry...I won't tell you right now. I will once we get where we needed to be, okay? Let's go to bed and get some rest until then.

(He bounds off.)

Cloud: ...Well, we're stuck... We'll have to do what he says.

Yakumo: Mom...Marlene...Aerith's not going to like hearing this. (Now I need to know who Cait Sith really is and knows about my family!)

(Cloud kept Yakumo close to help her fall asleep by her bed side to lie next to her bed to sleep together. He was more worried about her being sad, Marlene, and her mother's safety than dealing with Cait fooling all of them, but with good reason for some parts. Soon everything turns to black after that. Cloud wakes up in his room at the Ghost Hotel. He comes downstairs; all the party is waiting including Cait and Yakumo as well.)

Cloud: Is everyone here?

Yakumo: They are.

(Cloud strokes Yakumo's face gently to cheer her up.)

Cloud: Everything will be alright. I promise. And...Last night was fun.

Yakumo: Before this? Yes, it was. Thank you, Cloud.

(So now...Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, Tifa, Aerith 'hard for her to hear the news', even more on Barret, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, and Red hears what Cait had to say about this whole mess and what they have to do next. He tells them what Cloud and Yakumo was told last night, Aerith was scared for her mother's safety as well as Barret was worried about Marlene's too. Anger, sad, and scared at Cait - they had to put all of that aside to go save them. By going to the temple first in stopping Tseng first in doing so, and getting Cait's real body back some how.)

Cait Sith: What took you so long, Cloud? Oh yeah, about the Temple of the Ancients. I think if we take the Tiny Bronco East towards the sea, we should be able to find it. Well then, shall we get goin'? Who's gonna go?

(Aerith raises her hand.)

Aerith: I want to go! I'm going for sure!

Yakumo: Aerith...

Aerith: Don't worry. I know we'll save Mom afterwards. And, Barret, don't you worry. We will save Marlene as well.

Yakumo: She's right! Who's with Cloud, Cait, and us?

Barret: Damn it! I don't like those who force others to do the dirty work! Count me in for my daughter! I will get them back for hurting them and Cait's real body!

Cid: Then I'm going too! Treating people like that makes me sick!

Yuffie: Those who help others is a good thing alright.

Red: I owe you all my life. So of course I'm going as well.

Vincent: They'll pay for hurting more innocent lives. Shinra people can be sickening...

Tifa: Oh, yeah! It's payback time!

Yakumo: Then I guess it's everyone. Right, Dudley and Orbit?

(With Dudley making noises of joy and Orbit lighting up, everyone was good to go.)

Cloud: In that case, let's get going.

Cait: I swear I will atone for my sins. Let's do what's need to be done then. Follow me.

Yakumo: Cait...

(He places his robotic hand on Yakumo's shoulder gently.)

Cait: Again, I promise I will tell you soon. Just...Trust me once more at least...

(Yakumo allows it for his real body's sake and her mother's with Marlene's too.)

Yakumo: Very well... (Mom! Marlene! We're coming to save you! Hang in there.)

(And so Cloud, Yakumo, and everyone else leave the Gold Saucer and headed to the Temple of the Ancients. Long walk for Dudley to ride them across the lands while still fighting with enemies they face together, they won't give up until they reach their goal to saving the world and finding more about Yakumo and Aerith's powers little by little. They will get their answers soon enough.)


	16. Into the Ancient Temple

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Cloud,Yakumo, and the others have arrive at the Temple of the Ancients; after traveling in the cart for Dudley to pull them their and still fought hard to train for the up coming fight just in case. They finally arrive to the area for Dudley to wait for them outside of the place. Aerith stands on the rope bridge before it, then falls to the ground.)

Yakumo: Well...This is the place. Aerith, we made it.

(Aerith couldn't believe in it herself to finally see something like this to be all for real.)

Aerith: This is... the Temple of the Ancients...I... I know... I feel it... the knowledge of the Ancients...floating...You could become one with the Planet, but you're stopping it with the strength of will.

Yakumo: For all of our futures, yes. Right, Cloud?

Cloud: Yes.

Aerith: I feel it...I know what must be done here...Follow me.

(Cloud runs over and kneels by Yakumo side and to see if Aerith was alright.)

Cloud: What are you saying? Do you understand?

Yakumo: Yes she does. I can feel it within her. Aerith is the last Anicents...She's the key to getting us inside.

(Aerith gets up and runs further into the Temple, stopping to stand on the stairs leading to the top, she begins talking to it.)

Aerith: You're uneasy... But happy?

(She looks around at nothing.)

Aerith: Because I'm here? I'm sorry...I don't understand.

(She runs back to Cloud and Yakumo. Only a sharp-eyed player will see a black-cloaked figure exit the door at the top of the Temple and slump to the ground.)

Aerith: I want to go inside!

(The go to the top on the Temple and find the black-cloaked figure. He slowly stands up.)

"Black... Materia..."

(He falls down. Aerith kneels by him.)

Aerith: Look...

Yakumo: Who's that?

(Tifa checks him.)

Tifa: Number 9. Another man with a tattoo.

Yakumo: You're right!

(A white glow bathes the area and a translucent body floats skyward. Cloud and the others headed inside the Temple. Inside, they find Tseng slumped against an altar.)

Aerith: Hey! It's Tseng!

Yakumo: Of course we would find him here.

(Tseng slowly gets to his feet.)

Cloud: Tseng? Of the Turks?

Tseng: Uh... I've been had.

(He slumps back down.)

Yakumo: Hey! You okay!? Stay still, I'll try to heal you whether you want to or not!

(Yakumo started to use her healing powers to recover Tseng for him to say something.)

Tseng: It's you...It's not the Promised Land... Sephiroth's searching for...

Yakumo: Sephiroth!

Cloud: Sephiroth? He's inside!?

(Tseng raises a hand toward the altar.)

Tseng: Look... for yourself...

(He lets it fall as Yakumo continues healing Tseng.)

Yakumo: Please, try not to move!

Tseng: Damn...Letting Aerith go was the start... of my... bad luck...The President... was wrong...

Yakumo: That's not true! Aerith's herself! She never ask for this to happen!

(Aerith steps forward, hands on her hips.)

Aerith: Yakumo's right. You're wrong. The Promised Land isn't like what you imagined.

(She faces away from all of them.)

Aerith: And, I'm not going to help. Either way, there was no way Shinra could have won.

(She goes and stands in a corner.)

Yakumo: Aerith...

Tseng: ...pretty harsh. Sounds like something... you'd say.

(Tseng gets up and hands something to Cloud.)

Tseng: The Keystone... Place it... on... the altar...

Yakumo: We got it back.

Cait: By luck, huh?

(They get the Keystone back. Tseng goes and slumps in another corner. Cloud goes over to Aerith, then faces away from her back.)

Tseng: Yakumo...Take care of my team and...Aerith...Stop him...

(Then he was dead, Yakumo couldn't heal someone back to life but to stop the injuries only.)

Yakumo: No...Tseng...! Tseng! Stay with me!

(It was too late.)

Yakumo: We lost him...(Reno, Rude, and Elena. I'm so sorry...)

(Everyone knew how shallow Tseng was, but he cared for Aerith's wealth being deep down for a long time, like a brother to her. She started to cry for Yakumo to be by her side for someone she lost.)

Cloud: You crying?

(Aerith shakes her head and turns around.)

Aerith: ...Tseng's with our enemy, the Turks, but I've known him since we were little...There's not a lot of people I can say that about. In fact, there are probably only a handful of people in the world who really know me.

Yakumo: I know, Aerith, we know...He did stuff but did it mostly for you to save, not to hurt. Let just try to be strong for him and for his other team that we know of.

Aerith: You're right, Yakumo, thanks.

(Cloud and the others go to the altar.)

Cloud: Let's put the Keystone in.

Barret: About time!

(Shows closes to Cloud's shoulder as we watch him put the Keystone in the altar. It begins to glow a bright blue. A secret elevator opens in the floor and Cloud, Yakumo, and everyone else were lowered to a complex maze.)

Yakumo: What is all of this...? (I feel...So much within this entire temple, something big.)

Aerith: Words... feelings... So many of them here.

Tifa: What a strange place. Do you think we're welcome here?

Yuffie, Cid, and Cait: Hope so!

Vincent and Red: We must be.

(Aerith runs over to Cloud.)

Aerith: ...Cloud! I know it's going to be tough, but...Don't give up! Same with you too, Yakumo! We can do it!

(The two sisters hold hands with each other to prove that they're tough and strong than they look.)

Yakumo: Yes we can! Let's get going, everyon!

Cloud: Stay close. You too, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Got it. I'll use my ESP powers to feel our way out. Let's go.

(Cloud, Yakum, and the other eight teams navigate the maze without getting lost in it. From knowing their way around 'with Yakumo guiding them', and fighting many monsters inside, they were doing well. There is a little rabbit-like creature, the Lagomorph from Final Fantasy 6, that he chases until he eventually catches it in a small room.)

Yakumo: I knew we were following something. Whoever this is...

"nyum... nyum..."

Aerith: No kidding! Phew! We finally caught up to you. I'm sorry. You waited for me. Those are the spirit bodies of the Ancients. They've been away from their Planet for a long time to protect this Temple. Over the many years, they've lost the ability to talk. Actually, they didn't need words from the beginning because there was only one objective for those left in the Temple.

Yakumo: So it knows you're the last Anicent, Aerith?

Aerith: It does alright.

(She goes over to it.)

Aerith: Please, talk to me!

(She shakes her head.)

Yakumo" What's it saying?

Aerith: No good. I don't understand the rest. Are you afraid...? Is it because Sephiroth is in the Temple? Or something else?

Yakumo: I guess we just keep on looking around.

Aerith: Right.

(They leave the room and continue through the maze. They encounter the Lagomorph again, which they follow into a long hallway. Here, boulders with gaps in them roll past, and the player must guide Cloud and Yakumo into the gaps to avoid getting squashed as the others did the same. They reach the end of the room, passing a place in the center where another walkway joins the hallway. This walkway leads to a stone platform with a pool of water, glowing an eerie violet, in the center. As Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, VIncent, and Cid kept on going...Aerith stops to catch her breath.)

Aerith: Phew- We did it!

Yakumo: That was close!

Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: You said it.

Cloud: Everyone all right? That sure took a lot out of us.

Yakumo: It did. Glad Dudley is waiting for us back outside. And Orbit's in its ball mode.

(Something then was making so many flashes for a few moments to stop. Aerith jumps, runs toward the center of the room, then turns back.)

Yakumo: Aerith?

Aerith: Oh no... Cloud. Yakumo. Come quick!"

(She runs off, then comes back again.)

Aerith: Hurry, this way!

Yakumo: We're coming! We're coming! (Must be something imporant that we needed to find.)

(They follow Aerith to the pool in the center of the room. It begins to emit bright, pure purple light.)

Aerith: It's full of the knowledge of the Ancients. No... not knowledge... consciousness... a living soul...

Yakumo: This thing...?

(She looks up and raises her arms.)

Aerith: It is, Yakumo, it is! It's trying to say something.

(She kneels down by the pool.)

Aerith: I'm sorry, I don't understand.

(Yakumo felt it talking to Aerith to sense out from touching the ground.)

Yakumo: It's talking to her!

(She lies down and puts her head almost into the pool.)

Aerith: What? What is it?

(She stands up.)

Aerith: ...Danger? An evil...consciousness? ...show? You're going to show me?

Yakumo: Aerith!

(Everything then goes white, then switches to a room deep within the Temple; the walls are painted with intricate murals. Cloud and the others are in the foreground, gone transparent, so that we can see Tseng standing in the background.)

Yakumo: Cloud. Aerith.

Barret: What the hell?

Tifa: Wicked...

(The others didn't get while they became ghosts to start from the beginning of the temple, but it was showing an image of Tseng all of a sudden were he was killed.)

Cloud: ...What's going on?

(Aerith turns to him and Yakumo.)

Aerith: Wait! Look! It's showing us!

(They all turn to watch for Yakumo to soon understnad what was happening.)

Yakumo: It's showing us the past on what happened to Tseng before he was killed.

Aerith: Yep!

Yakumo: I'm sure of it.

(Elena comes running in.)

Elena: Tseng, what's this? Can we find the Promised Land with this?

(Tseng turns to Elena.)

Tseng: ...I wonder. Anyway, we have to report to the President.

(Elena nods and runs around him.)

Elena: Be careful, Tseng.

Tseng: Yeah...Hey Elena, how 'bout dinner after this job's over?

(She nods.)

Elena: Th... Thank you very much. If I may be excused...

(She runs off. Tseng looks down for a moment, then turns and looks at the wall.)

Tseng: Is this the Promised Land? No, it can't be...

(Going white again. A transparent form of Sephiroth walks past, seemingly right through Cloud, Yakumo, and the others. Flasing again...Sephiroth floats in, behind Tseng. He kneels, his sword straight up, and his body glows white. Tseng turns.)

Tseng: Sephiroth!

(Sephiroth stands.)

Sephiroth: So you opened the door. Well done.

(Tseng walks toward Sephiroth, then stops.)

Tseng: This place... what is it?

Sephiroth: A lost treasure house of knowledge. The wisdom of the Ancients...

(He faces to showing himself up close and raises his arms.)

Sephiroth: I am becoming one with the Planet.

Tseng: One with the Planet?

(Kept on flashing with bright white all over. A second Sephiroth forms, flashing white, arms raised. Shows himself up cloe again...Sephiroth lowers his arms and turns away.)

Sephiroth: You stupid fools. You have never even thought about it. All the spirit energy of this Planet. All its wisdom...knowledge...I will meld with it all. I will become one with it...It will become one with me.

Tseng: ...you can do that?

(The second Sephiroth-form lowers his arms and stares straight at the translucent Cloud and the others.)

Sephiroth: The way... lies here.

(The second Sephiroth form begins to laugh.)

Sephiroth: Only death awaits you all. But do not fear.

(Sephiroth draws his sword and rushes Tseng. With the sound of sliding metal, Tseng falls to the ground for everything to go completly red then.)

Sephiroth: For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me.

(The form of Sephiroth goes rocketing skyward, showing the real Sephiroth behind, knelt over Tseng's body, sword drawn, breathing heavily. Going back to the water area back in the temple.)

Yakumo: My God...!

Aerith: Did you see it?

Yakumo: Sephiroth's...A monster...!

Tifa: ...I saw it.

Yuffie: To freaky!

Cid: Wow!

Vincent: This is bad.

Red Xlll: Very bad.

Cait: What've I done...?

Barret: Damn!

Cloud: ...Where is the room with the pictures on the walls?

Aerith: Almost there...

Yakumo: Then we must getting close. Come on!

(Cloud steps away.)

Cloud: Yakumo...Sephiroth is here, right? No matter what he thinks, it's going to end here. I'm taking him out!

Yakumo: And I'll be there with you, Cloud.

Tifa: We're here too, you know.

Barret: Yeah! You meant to say, that we're going to stop him. Us!

Yakumo: Yes. Tifa, Aerith, and the rest of us are here with you, Cloud.

Cloud: I know.

(They all continue on. They do not notice the form of Sephiroth descend, into the glowing pool. Eventually they all shoot out, and the pool stops glowing. Cloud, Yakumo, and the others continue through the Temple. They reach a large, round room shaped like a clock. The floor is fallen away, leaving a deep, dark pit. The spindle in the center of it speaks.)

Yakumo: Everyone. Listen...

"I am the Time Guardian. Ye who seek the knowledge of the Ancients. I control the time, select your path."

(Cloud and Yakumo can spin the clock hands to reach each of twelve doors around the room. After getting the treasure in rooms 4, 7, and 8, he sets course for room 6. Inside, we see another Lagomorph, who spots the party, freaks, and runs into one of many doors. There is one large, central door near the top. Aerith runs over to it and bangs on it.)

Aerith: Hey! It's locked. No good. We have to catch it!

Yakumo: That thing must have it.

(She runs back over.)

Aerith: You must be tired, Cloud.

Cloud: I'll manage.

Aerith: I know, it'll be over soon. Ready, Yakumo?

Yakumo: Let's get that key.

(They start to chase the Lagomorph.)

"The Guard that escaped with the key to the door moves on a set course. Memorize the doors he enters and exits to figure out the pattern and catch him at an exit. Oh yeah, oh yeah... you can jump down to the ramp below and to the left of the screen."

(Catching the Lagomorph, they enter the now-unlocked door. Inside, they find it is the same room the flashback at the pool took place in.)

Yakumo: We did it-! Oh, is his the place?

Aerith: Yes, this is the room with the murals...

(Aerith turns to Cloud, who swings his arms determinedly.)

Cloud: Where are you!? Sephiroth!

(Yakumo feels him out.)

Yakumo: He's here!

(The room flashes white and Sephiroth appears, kneeling at first, then straightening and rising into the air. He seems doubled, as if two Sephiroths are occupying the same space.)

Sephiroth: So cold. I am always by your side. Come.

(Sephiroth rockets skyward. Cloud follows, to the right. He finds Sephiroth admiring one of the murals. He crosses his arms.)

Sephiroth: Splendid.

(He turns and walks toward Cloud. He is limping slightly.)

Sephiroth: A treasure house of knowledge...

Cloud: I don't understand what you're saying!

Yakumo: Cloud...He has power unlike anything I ever felt in my life...!

(Sephiroth starts laughing. Flashing the color of white again and he disappears. Cloud follows again, to the right. He finds Sephiroth, looking at a mural which depicts a huge round object hurtling earthward. He is trembling. He turns and comes toward Cloud and Yakumo.)

Sephiroth: Look well. Same with you, Yakumo.

(Yakumo kept her distances away from Sephiroth to staying close to Cloud's side. But she stay strong in fighting back.)

Cloud: At what!?

Sephiroth: At that which adds to the knowledge of...

(He raises his arms.)

Sephiroth: I am becoming one with the Planet.

Yakumo: You can't! The cuase of that, will destroy everything on this planet!

Sephiroth: Destroy? I want it to be reborn! By my doing...

(He lowers them slowly and begins to laugh. The screen goes white as he shoots skyward once more. Cloud follows to the right again. He finds Sephiroth this time reclining on the floor, leaned against a small altar.)

Yakumo: He's mad, Cloud! His powers are beyond...Too powerful!

Sephiroth: Mother... it's almost time...Soon... we will become one.

(Sephiroth slowly stands. Aerith puts her hands on her hips, almost comically, as they all assume offensive stances.)

Yakumo: Aerith! What are you doing!? Don't go near him!

Aerith: How do you intend to become one with the Planet?

(Sephiroth turns to Aerith and slashes his sword at the air.)

Sephiroth: It's simple. Once the Planet is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury. All I need to find is the last being with Mako energy by my side as my servant...

(He slashes again, chuckling.)

Sephiroth:The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury. Like the other one from five years ago would made a differnce for me if she have'nt died.

(He thrusts his sword into the ground.)

Sephiroth: So I need to find a new one. I know there's one still left for me to use...What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the Planet? Think how much energy would be gathered!

(He pulls his sword from the ground. His whole body begins to flash, electrically, as he laughs.)

Aerith: (I hope he didn't meant to get Yakumo. No! I won't let him!) It's fine, Yakumo, we're going to be okay!

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha. And at the center of that injury and that Mako being, will be me. All that boundless energy will be mine.

(He slashes his sword.)

Sephiroth: By merging with all the energy of the Planet, I will become a new life form, a new existence. Melding with the Planet...Having that Mako to give it's energy...I will cease to exist as I am now. Only to be reborn as a 'God' to rule over every soul.

(Sephiroth begins to pulse with energy, faster and faster, until his whole body glows an evil white.)

Aerith: An injury powerful enough to destroy the Planet? Injure... the Planet? And anyone having the Mako energy from within?

Sephiroth: Behold that mural. The Ultimate Destructive Magic... Meteor."

Cloud: That'll never happen!

Yakumo: We will never let you do that!

Sephiroth: Really? Then try, try to stop me...If you can. Wake up!

(Everything flashes in white as Sephiroth rushes past Cloud and Yakumo, flying through the air.)

Yakumo: Cloud! Aerith! Everyone! Wake up!

(The white fades. Everyone looks around the room, for Sephiroth.)

Yakumo: Cloud?

Cloud: Where are you! Sephiroth!

(Cloud runs off.)

Aerith: Wait! Cloud!

Yakumo: Wait for us!

(Cloud is standing before the mural of Meteor as the others catch up with him. His body flashes with the same electricity that Sephiroth's had moments before.)

Aerith: Cloud!

Yakumo: Cloud! Get out of there! Ah!

Yuffie, Red Xlll, Cait, Cid, and Vincent: Yakumo! Cloud!

( Yakumo tries getting Cloud out and getting electrocuted as well with turns his head slightly toward them, then goes back to the mural.)

Aerith: Yakumo!

Tifa: Hey, Cloud!

Barret: You two alright?

Yakumo: I'm fine...Are you okay, Cloud? Cloud?

(Cloud turns his head again to them, then back to the mural. Again he turns, then back. He starts laughing.)

Cloud: Ha, ha, ha... Black Materia. Ha, ha, ha... Call Meteor.

Aerith: Cloud! Get a hold of yourself!

Yakumo: (Oh, no! He's being posses by Sephiroth's double!) Cloud!

(Cloud brings his hands up and clutches his head, and we see that the white energy is really another double of Cloud, just like Sephiroth's double before. The double disappears, briefly.)

Cloud: Cloud...I'm... Cloud...

Yakumo: Snap out of it!

(Yakumo tries healing Cloud to get the double out, only to reappear around Cloud's body. He shakes his head.)

Cloud: How should I? Yakumo!

Yakumo: (Not going to lose! Won't lose anyone! Won't! Won't!) AAAAHHHH!

(Yakumo screams out loud to put more into her ESP powers of healing on Cloud who soon begins to move his arms and legs randomly, assuming many different poses. The double does the same, and it is very apparent that the double is moving as another entity, totally separate from Cloud. Eventually he stops, and the double seems to disappear into Cloud. He hugs Yakumo for saving his life.)

Cloud: Yakumo!

Yakumo: Cloud! You're okay!

(The others were happy to see Cloud broke out of Sephiroth's spell in time.

Cloud: ...I remember! I remember my way.

Yakumo: You do? My powers must've help you out mix with Sephiroth's double who almost took control over your body.

Aerith: Phew...That was way too close! Good work, Yakumo.

(Cloud turns and walks toward Aerith.)

Aerith: ...Cloud.

(Cloud shrugs.)

Cloud: Mm? What's wrong? Is something wrong?

Yakumo: The double's gone. It's no longer around this room.

(Aerith shakes her head.)

Aerith: ...It's nothing so don't worry about it.

(She nodded towards Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid.)

Yakumo: See?

Aerith: Right, Cloud! It's nothing.

(She turns back and leans toward Cloud)

Aerith: Sephiroth got away.

Cloud: ...Don't worry about it. I understood what he was saying.

(He looks up at the mural.)

Yakumo: The drawings on this wall?

Cloud: So this must be Meteor, right?

(Aerith nods. The others both look at the mural too.)

Tifa: Is something going to fall from the sky?

Barret: Looks like it to me.

(Aerith walks up to the mural.)

Yakumo: Then it must be true.

Aerith: ...this must be magic. Just what Sephiroth was saying.

(She turns.)

Aerith: The Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor. It finds small drifting planets with its magic.

(She turns to Cloud.)

Aerith: And then collides with them. This Planet might get wiped out entirely...

(The room goes dark. They all try to keep their footing as it begins to shake back and forth.)

Cloud: Sephiroth!?

Yakumo: (He's back!) Everyone! Stay together!

(Sephiroth speaks to them from somewhere outside the room.)

Sephiroth: Ha ha ha... It is not me.

Yakumo: Incoming enemy attack! Let's go, Orbit!

(Yakumo releases Orbit to control in battle, as the other nine join in. Boss battle with Red Dragon. With Yuffie and Red giving it everything they have to move quickly to strike, Barret and Vincent fired away at it, Aerith and Cid use their staff weapons, Tifa and Cait punched and kicked the dragon many times; as Cloud slashes at it next to Yakumo throwing her many punches to the gut with Orbit doing so. Yakumo shielded them from its fire breathing attacks to Aerith using her fire magic, as Cloud summons a Aeon type of horseman to shoot off a beam at it from the skies to be weaken for the others to get it hard without the dragon fighting back this time. As Yakumo and Orbit finish it off together to fire many beams at it for Cloud to make his go flaming hot from his sword to cutting it down. They done it, all ten of them.)

Yakumo: Aerith! We did it!

Aerith: We sure did, Yakumo! Now let us heal...

(They all recover from the battle thanks to Aerith and Yakumo healing them. There is a red Summon materia floating nearby.)

Cloud: Any sign of Sephiroth?

(Yakumo felt Sephiroth no longer in the room where they were.)

Yakumo: Not in this room...He might gone somewhere else.

Aerith: He disappeared.

Yakumo: Let's hunt him down. Orbit!

(Orbit understood Yakumo's orders to aiding them. They grab the materia, a Bahamut summon, and go to the altar. There is a tiny model of the Temple floating above it.)

Cloud: What is this?

Yakumo: Some type of building floating of some kind...

(Aerith leans forward.)

Aerith: There's something written on it.

(She pulls back, surprised.)

Aerith: ...B.l.a.c.k... M.a.t.e.r.i.a.

Cloud and Yakumo: Black Materia!

Tifa, Barret, Red Xlll, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: Black Materia!?

(Aerith shakes her head.)

Aerith: Hey! ...Black Materia. What should we do, Cloud?

Yakumo: We have to take it. Cloud, we need it.

(He goes to the model and gives it a shake. The entire room shakes as well. He shrugs.)

Aerith: Wait a minute. I'll ask!

Yakumo: (She's talking to the room...)

(She faces away. The room begins to glow white and pink.)

Aerith: I don't understand...

(She walks away a few steps.)

Aerith: What?

Cloud: Really!?

Yakumo: No wonder why I felt a strong energy from within it.

(She comes back. The room stops glowing.)

Aerith: They said that the Temple itself is the Black Materia.

Cloud: What do they mean?

Aerith: So, this whole building is the Black Materia?

(Yakumo felt it out again being all true.)

Yakumo: It is...!

Cloud: This huge Temple? This is the Black Materia!? Then no one could take it.

Aerith: Hmm, it's pretty hard. You see this is a model of the Temple. And inside it is a device, which gets smaller each time you solve a puzzle. As the model becomes smaller, you become smaller too. Until it's small enough to fit in the palm of your hand.

Cloud: So, if we solve the puzzles, the Black Materia will get smaller and smaller and we can take it out?

Yakumo: That can work!

Aerith: Yes, but there's one thing...You can only answer puzzles inside the Temple. So, anyone who solves the puzzle will be crushed by the Temple.

Cloud: I see... the Ancients didn't want dangerous magic to be taken out of the Temple so easily...

Yuffie: Too dangerous for me to handle!

Tifa: Let's just leave it, OK?

Yakumo: But we can't stop here! We came so far.

Cloud: No. She's right. We've got to think of a way to get it out. Because Sephiroth has lots of different flunkies. It's nothing to him to throw their lives away to get the Black Materia.

(He turns to the altar.)

Cloud: This place isn't safe.

(He touches the model. The room gives a small tremor in response.)

Aerith: So what are we going to do?

(Cloud thinks for a moment, until Cait thought of something to say to Cloud for everyone else to hear it.)

Cait: I overheard the whole story! Don't forget about me being quiet and left out here...Everything you said makes perfect sense! You can use my stuffed body for the future of the Planet.

Yakumo: You mean...? No! Cait, real or not, we need you! (We're mad, but we don't want you to die because of this...)

Cloud: We can't let Sephiroth get his hands on the Black Materia. And we can't let the Shinra get theirs on it either.

Cait: But Cloud. There's really nothing else you can do. Everyone, please trust me.

Yakumo: Cloud...

(Cloud places his hand on Yakumo, to show and tell her not to worry at all.)

Cloud: Please understand, Yakumo...I guess we have no choice. He wants to, we have to.

Yakumo: I know, but still...

Cait: All righty then! Leave it all to me! Please hurry, you've got to get out of there! I'll go when the time's right to get over and done with.

(Cloud nods. They all leave the room in time. Cloud, Yakumo, and the others headed out of the mural room. At the clock room, the hands are instantly set to 6 and 12, allowing him passage to room 12. Inside, he checks the exit door.)

Cloud: It's warm...

Yakumo: Too warm...

(The room starts to shake.)

Yakumo: Cloud!

Cloud: This isn't good...

(Aerith, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, and Tifa get away from the door, just as a Giger-esque alien creature bursts out of the wall behind Cloud and Yakumo.)

Aerith: Cloud...Yakumo...behind you!

(Boss battle with Demon's Gate. Guess they had to fight it to get out for Cait to do what needs to be done. Fighting the demon won't be so easy to do, but still Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid give it their all with Orbit to aiding them to in Yakumo's control. As Tifa and Cait 'giving it his all punch and kick hard at it', same with Yakumo using her powers with Orbit, Yuffie and Red slashes away like Cloud was too, Barret and Vincent firing, and Cid and Aerith hitting at the demon hard; as Barret summons their dragon to blast right at it hard along with Aerith's Beat with it. Avoiding the blast from below it can create to it's sharp claws, Yakumo shields them all for Orbit to punch at it away at it did the same back. Continuing to heal and protect to fighting back...Cait in his suit step in to kept on fighting the dragon many times to firing misses and using lighting attacks 'for he was on a roll today'; to using his slot move skills to fire a huge ice beam to free the demon up, allowing Yakumo to use Orbit's sharp claws and Cloud's sword for together they turn the ice dragon into pieces to shatter all over. They have won.)

Yakumo: Way a go, Cait!

(After the battle, Cait Sith after his battle he had in helping out the others, he was ready while hopping up and down.)

Cait: Well, that took us a while to beat, but it was worth it. Now I'll handle the rest!

(He spins around.)

Cait: Well, everyone...Take care of yourselves!

(Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Cloud, and Yakumo will miss him. Aerith turns to Cait Sith, then looks down.)

Aerith: Cait Sith...

Yakumo: (Please come back when you get your real body back...) Aerith, we need to go.

(She runs over to Cloud.)

Aerith: Come on, Cloud... Say something.

Yakumo: I don't think there's nothing we can do to save him if we tried.

(Cloud rubs the back of his head.)

Cloud: I'm not good at this.

(Cait Sith stops hopping and spins around to face Cloud.)

Cait: Mmm, I understand. I feel the same too.

(Aerith claps her hands.)

Aerith: Why don't you read our fortunes?

Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid: No it!

Red Xlll: Just in case...

Vincent: And hope for us to meet again in your real form.

(Cait Sith does his fortune-telling dance.)

Cait: Say, that's right... I haven't done it in a while, huh? I'm so excited. Right or wrong, I'm still the same 'ol me. Now, what should I predict?

(Aerith claps her hands, then stands over by Cloud.)

Aerith: Hmm, let's see how compatible Cloud and Yakumo are!

Yakumo: Aerith!

Aerith: What? I'm just trying to help you out.

Cait: That'll cost ya. Exactly one date, Aerith.

(She turns back.)

Cait Sith: Here I go! Oh...It's a good one! Indeed they will be together...

Yakumo: Yeah! Okay, now do Aerith's. How will she be once we finish our journey and save the world?

Cait: I'll try.

(Cait Sith does his fortune-telling dance, then stops hopping and faces away.)

Cait Sith: Oh! Oh...This isn't good. I can't say it...

Yakumo: What is it...?

Tifa: Do tell already! Don't keep us waiting!

(Cait Sith turns to Aerith and Yakumo and starts hopping.)

Cait Sith: Is that so? Then I'll tell you. Looks good. You are perfect for each other! For you and Cloud. They show a great future! Cloud, I'll be your matchmaker, preacher... I'll do whatever you want me to! You just call me when it all happens!

(Cloud tells Cait that by holding Yakumo's hand.)

Cloud: I will.

Yakumo: (Strange...Cait looked upset when he predict Aerith...) Cait, what about my sister? What was wrong?

(Cait Sith turns to the doorway, still hopping. He stops and sadly slumps down.)

Cait: I...I can't say... (Keep your eyes on her, if you don't...It won't be pretty on her end. Maybe on yours if you're not careful, Yakumo.)

(With him looking at Yakumo, she heard Cait in her head to read his mind. She didn't like the sound of that.)

Yakumo: What...?

Cait: Oh, never mind that! Just you two stay strong and be happy, alright?

Yakumo: Cait. Thank you...

Cait: No need to worry about me, Yakumo. I can tell you this much...I was close to your father as friends, for your mother was a SOLIDER who escaped in become a Mako being. I was a scientist once was my true form who worked hard before...Shinra happened...I knew them for a long time...You're a half breed of the last Mako's out there. That's all I know about them.

(Yakumo then all along, leaving her and her older sister Yumi as Mako beings and half human from within them. She tries not to cry and goes out with Cloud without looking back if Cait comes out of this alive or not.)

Yakumo: Thank you, Cait. That's all I wanted to hear!

Cait: Glad I told you in time, Yakumo, you take care with Cloud, Aerith, and everyone here...Thank you for believing in me, knowing that I was a spy. This is the final, final farewell!

(He hops off to the altar room. Aerith and Yakumo watch after him. The screen fades to black.)

Aerith: Be strong Cait Sith!

Yakumo: Let's go! (Good-bye, Cait, until we meet the real you again...)

(As all nine escape the temple for Dudley to wait for them outside of it, Cait Sith hops along the altar room.)

Cait: She told me to 'Be strong.' I feel so happy.

(He trips and falls.)

Cait: Owwww...

(His Moogle rights itself, and he climbs back onto it, rubbing his head.)

Cait: What happened?

(He starts hopping again, then does his happy victory dance.)

Cait: I can still move more.

(He hops to the altar.)

Cait: This must be it! The Ancients sure did a great job making this.

(He turns to the camera and dances for a moment.)

Cait: I can protect the Planet too! I'm kinda embarrassed...

(He starts hopping.)

Cait: There's plenty of stuffed toys like my body around, but there's only one me!

(He does his victory dance.)

Cait: Don't forget me even if another Cait Sith comes along.

(He turns to the altar.)

Cait: Good bye, then! I guess I'm off to save the Planet...

(Everything then goes white. Cloud, Yakumo, and the others stand outside the Temple of the Ancients. Watching. Showing to the top of the Temple, as a great black ball of energy consumes it, sparking. When it fades, there is nothing left of the Temple but a great pit. Cloud and Yakumo go to the edge of it; there is a small black sparkle at the bottom.)

Yakumo: Cloud, look. We got it.

Cloud: That's the Black Materia...

Barret: Then I'll keep watch here.

Tifa: I'll wait here too.

Yakumo: Let's go get it. Aerith, come on.

(Cloud and Yakumo make their way to the bottom of the pit, followed by Aerith. They go over to the Black Materia.)

Yakumo: It's the real thing, I can feel it.

Cloud: As long as we have this, Sephiroth won't be able to use Meteor.

(They finally got the Black Materia.)

Cloud: Mmm? Can you guys use it?

(Yakumo touches it, but using any of her ESP will make her get shocked all over.)

Yakumo: I wish I I could, but my powers are too weak for me to use it right now. Sorry...Anyone else?

Aerith: Nope, we can't use it right now. You need great spiritual power to use it.

Cloud: You mean lots of Spiritual energy?

Yakumo: Seems that way.

Aerith: That's right. One person's power alone won't do it. Somewhere special. Where there's plenty of the Planet's energy..

Yuffie: But where at...?

Cid: Oh yeah!

Red Xlll: The Promised Land!

Aerith: Yes! There!

Vincent: That would make sense.

Cloud: The Promised Land? No, but...

Yakumo: It's for real? But, Aerith, we can't-!

Aerith: Sephiroth is different. He's not an Ancient.

Cloud: He shouldn't be able to find the Promised Land.

(Soon things flashes up all white. When it fades, we see Sephiroth standing at the edge of the pit.)

Sephiroth: ...Ah, but I have.

(He floats up, over the pit to everyone's surprise to see him out of the blue, not good.)

Yakumo: It's Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: I'm far superior to the Ancients. I became a traveler of the Lifestream and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. I also gained the knowledge and wisdom of those after the extinction of the Ancients. And soon, I will create the future along with my Mako's energy.

Aerith: I won't let you do it! The future is not only yours!

Yakumo: (Aerith?) If she doesn't want you to have it, Sephiroth, then neither will I!

(Sephiroth floats higher.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... I wonder?

(Going all white again.)

Sephiroth: Wake up!

Yakumo: Watch out! Cloud!

(The entire area fades to the bottom of the pit. Cloud clutches his head and falls to the ground. Sephiroth tries controlling Cloud again for Yakumo to shield the others but him to be healed again using her powers.)

Yakumo: Not again! Cloud, stay with me! Fight it!

Cloud: No...Sh... shut up!

(Sephiroth floats to the ground. He kneels down.)

Sephiroth: There, Cloud... good boy.

Cloud: The... Noise...

Yakumo: Cloud!

(Yakumo was giving it everything she has got. Seeing Cloud's double standing straight as Cloud writhes on the ground below it. Eventually Cloud stands up and melds with the double.)

Cloud: Wa... aaaa...aaa...

(The powerful shock wave pushes Yakumo away.)

Yakumo: Ah!

Cloud: Y...Y...Yakumo! Nooooooooooooo!

(Cloud begins to run, in slow motion, to Sephiroth. It takes almost half a minute for him to make the few feet to Sephiroth. Cloud's double just stands where Cloud once had. Cloud gives the Black Materia to Sephiroth. Sephiroth stands up and begins to laugh.)

Sephiroth: ...Well done.

Yakumo: Stop it!

(Yakumo's powers goes crazy to have Orbit to stab through Sephiroth's heart really deep, only to have no affect in killing him to pull the long arm right out of his body. He floats away to leave with the Black Materia in his hands.)

Sephiroth: You...You injured me...! (Wait! Can't it be!?)

Yakumo: Give us back the Black Materia! Now! Orbit, get ready...!

(Sephiroth had no time to waste to flee while he still had the chance to. Going white once again as Sephiroth rockets skyward. Moving above the pit. Cloud falls and clutches his head, trembling. Aerith and Yakumo go over to him.)

Yakumo: Orbit, stand down. He escaped...Cloud!

Aerith: Cloud, are you all right? Yakumo?

(She recovers herself already.)

Yakumo: I'm fine. He got Cloud to controlling him, but he'll be alright. Thank goodness.

Cloud: Yakumo... Are you...?

Yakumo: I'm fine. I was more worried about you.

(The two hold hands for Cloud to wrap his arms around Yakumo's waist.)

Cloud: I'm glad, but...I gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth...? You almost had him...

(He straightens for a brief moment, then falls at Yakumo's feet.)

Yakumo: Cloud. I'm sorry...

Cloud: No, it's alright...

Yakumo: Aerith, can you heal him for me this time?

Aerith: On it.

(Aerith begins healing Cloud for Yakumo to keep him feeling better after Sephiroth use that power on him.)

Cloud: Wha... what did I do... tell me, Aerith.

Yakumo: Cloud, it's okay. It's not your fault.

(Yakumo bends down to him.)

Aerith: Cloud... be strong, OK? For your woman.

(Cloud starts writhing on the ground.)

Cloud: Urrrrrrgh... What have I done!?

(Aerith kneels down by him.)

Aerith: Cloud... you haven't done anything. Like Yakumo said, it's not your fault.

Cloud: No...No...!

Tifa: That's it...!

(Cloud stands up slowly...With Yakumo helping him up to feeling weak. As Aerith tries to help, Tifa comes in looking really mad.)

Tifa: You...!

Aerith: Tifa?

Tifa: It's all your fault! You did this to Cloud!

(She punches Aerith to fall to the ground, but Yakumo stops her.)

Yakumo: Stop it! Leave my sister alone!

Tifa: Sister? You two aren't even related! You two mess up Cloud, my Cloud!

Yakumo: Aerith said you were just friends!

Tifa: So I lied...!

Yakumo: At least my brain is bigger enough to know on who took care of me as a sister than the size of your boobs!

Tifa: Take that back...

Yakumo: Say your sorry to Aerith first.

Tifa: Take it back!

Yakumo: No! You need to stop!

(She punches Yakumo hard to keep on doing it to her, as Cloud and Aerith try pulling her away.)

Aerith: Cloud! Help!

Cloud: Stop it! Tifa! She was trying to help you! What's gotten into you all of a sudden!

TIfa: Cloud's mine! Cloud's mine! Cloud's mine!

(Yakumo was crying in pain to keep Orbit and Dudley out of this mess.)

Yakumo: You two, stay back!

(Cait Sith 'the new him in a same but improved body' has arrived. Barret, Yuffie, Red, Cid, and Vincent were frantically by the edge of the pit)

Tifa: Cloud-! Love me! Get over your sadness and love me! Not Aerith or Yakumo! Love me!

Yuffie, Cid, and Red: Cait!

Barret: You're alive!?

Vincent: No, he's in a brand new suit like his old one. But he's back.

Barret: Oh, same thing right?

Cait: Yes! I'm back-! Oops! This looks like I came at a bad time! I'm Cait Sith No. 2. Right pleased to meet you all! I know what's going on from my old mode...Let's stop the fighting first off.

(Tifa continues beating on Yakumo to be crying for Cloud to stop and save his woman and his best friend with Aerith helping him out.)

Barret: Hey, Cloud! Aerith! Get Tifa away from Yakumo! Crazy #$#& !

(Cloud stops and falls to one side. Soon everything goes completely white all over for Cloud's head was hurting him.)

Cloud: Everything is white...What did I do? I don't remember anything...My memory... since when...? If everything's a dream, don't wake me.

(He, Aerith, Barret, Cait, Red, Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie all pull Tifa away from Yakumo to almost go back for her until...)

Yakumo: STOP!

(Her powers send Tifa flying for Aerith to shield her from the blast to get hit instead.)

Cait: Oh, boy...

Yakumo: Cait? I knew you would come back...

Cait: Better than ever really.

(Aerith helps Tifa up to punch her, only for Cloud to kick her down. He didn't mean to do it that rough, only to calm her down long enough to not hurt anyone anymore.)

Cloud: This has to stop, Tifa! Ah-!

Yakumo: Cloud! I got you!

(Cloud then goes out for Yakumo to catch him in time, making Tifa even angrier just seeing the two being real close.)

Tifa: ...!

(Aerith then slaps some sense into Tifa to finally stop to go down on her kneed to think about on what just happened just now. She felt bad, but she was still mad at the two girls but Yuffie.)

Aerith: Yakumo, I need to go somewhere alone.

Yakumo: Go? Where to?

(She touches her head for Yakumo to sense on what she was about to do next where Sephiroth will be.)

Yakumo: No...! Aerith! Don't-!

Aerith: I have to. You see Mom again, tell her that I'm sorry and I love her. Take care of her for me, okay?

Yakumo: Aerith!

Aerith: Stop!

(Yakumo stopped talking for Aerith to yell back at her step-sister.)

Aerith: You...Stay here. Don't follow me. Be happy with Cloud, and make up with Tifa, okay? I have to go alone before I might lose it. That would've been me instead of her...Almost falling for Cloud, I made up in being jealous of you...Just a little!

Yakumo: But why?

(She walks away from anyone else unable to do anything to stopping Aerith at all on this one.)

Aerith: Take care. Give that image out for me to tell Cloud everything...Good-bye forever, Yakumo. I still love you as my little sister that I ever had...Good-bye, everyone. And Tifa...I'm sorry too!

(Aerith runs off, for Tifa started to cry in anger to release it all on her.)

Tifa: Go on then! Go on your own to stopping Sephiroth! Be my guess! We don't need you anymore than we deal with a Mako anyways! Go on, get!

(She throws a rock on the ground hard to break from her strength to soon begin to cry out. Yakumo kept Cloud company to carrying him somewhere for him and the others to rest.)

Cait: Barret, let's take care of Yakumo and Cloud. I know of a shelter nearby.

Barret: Got it. Tifa needs some time to cool off. Yuffie, you think you, Red, Cid, and Vincent can handle her?

(Yuffie stands tall in doing so.)

Yuffie: Just leave it to me!

Cid: Wait! Since when were we babysitting!?

Red Xlll: Since now...

Cid: But...! I never sign up for this!

(Barret and Cait helped Yakumo up to carrying Cloud thanks to Dudley aiding them and Orbit finding the location.)

Barret: Come on, Yakumo, he'll be find after some rest.

Yakumo: And the others?

Cait: They got Tifa under control. Never seen her act this way until now...

Barret: And I thought she was on her thing. But jealousy...Damn, girl!

(Yakumo didn't see Aerith anymore after walking in far distances away from everyone else.)

Yakumo: Aerith...Why is she leaving us...? Aerith! Where are you!? What's gotten into you all of a sudden!? Aerith!

(Barret, Cait, Dudley, and Orbit walked Yakumo away from the area with Cloud.)

Cait: Come on, let's go. We'll find Aerith after we recover. Promise.

Yakumo: (Oh, Tifa...Aerith...Cloud...Why?)

(With Yakumo praying for Aerith's safety and Tifa to feel better to being her old self again...Cid, Vincent, Red, and Yuffie stay put with Tifa until she felt better as Cloud gets treated by Yakumo with Barret, Cait, Dudley, ad Orbit going somewhere in a nearby INN to meet up with the others there with the temple was gone into a Black Materia, being nothing left but a hole in the ground.)

Tifa: (What have I...Done...? What happened to me...?

(With Tifa feeling upset and normal again, what did cause her to act this way? For Vincent and Red wonder for themselves.)

Cid: There, there, Tifa. You'll be fine. Yakumo will take care of Cloud, you know that.

Yuffie: Tifa...Want some cookies? They make me feel better.

(With the five chilling out for a while in the now empty area, just until Tifa was herself in a while for Yuffie to bother her for a bit and Cid was kind of bored but felt bad on what have happened today.)

Yuffie: Tifa! Come on! Eat something at least! Hey!

(Soon from the outskirts of the entire fields above it, Sephiroth was watching over Yakumo to be smiling and laughing a little on something that he learned about from her today from hurting him a bit 'as he was slowly recovering...)

Sephiroth: At long last, I have found you...The last Mako being. You will lend me your energy...We'll make this world into a new you and I...

(Better ending there than Cloud beating up Aerith, huh? Bet none of you didn't see that part coming, didn't you? Anyways...What will happen next?)


	17. Bounded Sisters Forever

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(And so...That event of Tifa snapping at both Aerith and Yakumo to alomsot hurting them for Cloud to accidentally knock some sense into her, Aerith takes off alone to leave Yakumo and Cloud a message to go where Sephiroth was heading to alone; for she and Tifa care for Cloud too, only something made them act this way to make Yakumo lose all hope for them; so now with Cloud hurt from that monster's control to gettign the Black Mateira - Barret, Cait, Dudley, and Orbit took Ykaumo and Cloud to recover at a nearby INN and away from the empty no more temple. Leaving Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, and Red to watch over Tifa until she calms down to go back with them - she knows what might've cause her feelings to brust that badly when Sephiroth came back to use his powers on Cloud to controlling his body.)

Cid: You were mind control over rage by that sicko Sephiroth's doing!?

Yuffie: Get out!

(Thanks to Vincent, he cleared Tifa's head to get rid of the negitive energy out of her in time before it would've gotten worse.)

Vincent: She's stable. Be happy that Cloud did stop you in time.

Red Xlll: You're not mad a him, Aerith, or Yakumo after all of that?

(Tifa was mad at herself on what she has done, it would make sense from Sephiroth's odd abilities to make her do something awful.)

Tifa: No...When I first met both Aerith and Yakumo, I was jealous for Cloud to fall for the younger one. But seeing Yakumo being so kind to all of us and him, they make a cute couple as long as he's happy.

Vincent: Is that so? That power trigger your inner most thoughts to be release.

Yuffie: Jealousy can be ugly...

(Vincent was trllign the truth there.)

Tifa: Alright...I admit...I guess I was more mad at Aerith, not Yakumo. That Sephiroth...He'll paid for this and what he did to Cloud...! I'll never forgive him! Because of that...Aerith...Why did she...?

Cid: Got us. Maybe she knew of the dangers to handle alone, being the last Anicent and all that.

Tifa: For what though!? Bcause of what I've done, I hurt her feelings and Yakumo's heart of our friendship. She lost the only sister she has to go off somewhere...She might get killed! Why!?

Red Xlll: Tifa, please stay calm.

(So she does, a bit weak from before, but the other four have gotten her back.)

Tifa: You guys are right...

Yuffie: Well of course we are!

Cid: Now that's cleared out, time to lay you down on what happened after the cat fight. So listen up!

(Soon Cid told her on what happened next...About Cait coming back into a second but the same body of a different model, Cloud and Yakumo recovering at a nearby INN where Barret, Cait, Dudley, and Orbit were waiting for them, and what Aerith said to Yakumo and a few other things before she left. Hearing all of this, Tifa knew what she had to do next.)

Tifa: Alright, I know what we need to do next...First, I need to talk to Cloud and Yakumo. Let's go see how they're doing.

(Tifa seems to be a bit better so far. Vincent went with her first to prove that she was a lot better now.)

Vincent: Come, she's alright.

Red Xlll: Then let's go.

Yuffie and Cid: Ah...Okay.

(The five headed to where Cloud and the other five were staying at to leave the temple by taking the ship as a boat left at sea and where they needed to be for Cait to call them up and tell them where they were at. As he, Barret, Dudley, and Orbit 'in its battle mode' waiting for them to arrive and think of on what to do next in finding Aerith.)

Barret: They're coming?

Cait: On their way now. Tifa's feeling better, you wouldn't believe what set her off besides being a bit jealous...

(Cait told him.)

Barret: Sephiroth!? Bastard!

Cait: I know, I didn't see. At least Vincent told me the whole story for him and Red to feel out before she was in a rampage. And now with Aerith's gone...Maybe the samething happen to her.

Barret: The rage of jealously?

Cait: Nope. Thinknig she was weak to do things on her own, that affected her too.

Barret: And not Yakumo?

Cait: Well...Can't say about her. Like she wasn't affected to begin with. Don't know why...

Barret: But Cloud was because...?

Cait: Sephiroth was controlling him of course. Thanks to Aerith and Yakumo's healing skills, he'll be up and at it in no time. So waiting for the others and him to get up, we'll make our move then.

Barret: I hope so. Hear that, Yakumo? We'll find Aerith again real soon. Thanks to you two, Cloud's going to be okay.

(Yakumo thought so fro mthe begining to feel out being Sephiroth's doing all along, but still upset of Aerith leaving her.)

Yakumo: I see...

Cait: How are you doing? Tifa's not mad at you, it was the power and all that crap. Remember?

Yakumo: I do...Aerith...

(The two men stayed quiet for a bit to feel bad for Yakumo to be along again.)

Barret: Yakumo...Look, you can go see Cloud now. Go on. Maybe you had to tell him something for Aerith to say something...I don't know! Just go do it already! He's been sleeping for too long since we got here!

Yakumo: Okay! (I was about to anyways. Cloud needs to hear this from her. And for me to talk to Aerith before...! I just have to!) Excuse me, you two. Dudley and Orbit, stay put.

(Dudley made a noise to understand Yakumo and Orbit lights up to making computer sounds, she goes into the other room where Cloud was sleeping in.)

Barret: Will she be...?

Cait: She'll be fine! She's stornger than she looks.

Barret: Says the man in a cat doll who knew her parents.

Cait: Ha, ha, you got me.

(Yakumo enters in the room to sit near the bed side where Cloud was sleeping in. Yakumo places her hand on his heart to reach out to Aerith to hear and see what she needed to say to them.)

Yakumo: Cloud. It's me, Yakumo. I know you're better which is good, but...Aerith left after you passed out from saving me from Tifa not...Being herself...So let's hear her out together, okay? Here we go... (Aerith, it's Yakumo. Cloud's here with me too. Please respond.)

(Everything then fades...showing a calm green forest for only Yakumo's voice could reach out to her sister wit her ESP powers and Cloud to be an image to see and hear her. They spotted Aerith pokes her head around one tree.)

Cloud: Yakumo...Aerith...What's going on...?

Yakumo: Aerith! There you are!

Aerith: Yakumo, glad youre here.

Yakumo: Aerith, please don't be mad at me!

Aerith: No...It was Sephiroth's fault, from hurting you, Cloud, Tifa, and me from his strange powers. I had to leave to protect all of you, and I had a reason to. Is Cloud with you?

Yakumo: He is...Aerith, it's going to be okay, right? You're the best sister I ever had, I don't want to lose you.

(Aerith smiles meaning she of course forgives Yakumo, like Tifa was affected in sadness from Sephiroth's powers too.)

Aerith: I know. I love you too, Yakumo, best sister I ever , can you hear me?

(Cloud speaks, though he was no there with her.)

Cloud: Yeah, I hear you. Sorry for what happened. I'm glad it was Sephiroth doing that to all three of us. You, me, and Tifa. Yakumo was very worried about her and you.

(Aerith comes out from behind the tree; we see her profile as she faces to the side.)

Aerith: Yakumo let me see the image on everything after hearing it from Vincent. She's alright. And don't worry about it. Tifa forgives the two of us, and you. I do too. For her and my sister.

Cloud: ...I can't help it...I didn't mean to hurt her, I just...

Yakumo: Cloud. It's okay. She needed it, her heart knew you did the right thing. She wasn't herself.

Cloud: I know, but...

(She goes back behind the tree.)

Aerith: Oh...

(She jumps out from behind another tree on the opposite side of the forest, not visibly walking the distance between them.)

Aerith: Then, why don't you REALLY worry about it? You were when Yakumo was gettig hurt from Sephiroth and when Tifa wasn't herself.

Cloud: I was...I was worried about her.

Yakumo: You were?

Cloud: Of course I was.

Yakumo: (Oh, Cloud...)

(She runs forward and wipes one eye.)

Aerith: And let me handle Sephiroth.

Yakumo: No! You'll be killed!

Aerith: Yakumo, it's okay. I need to do this, I have to.

Yakumo: But, Aerith...

(She starts giggling, turns pure white, and disappears. She comes out from behind yet another tree.)

Aerith: And Cloud, you take care of yourself. And take care of my sister too. Yakumo really loves you, like I did with my Zack.

(She walks back behind the tree, off-handedly leaning back so that we just see her head.)

Aerith: Yakumo, be yourself as a human and not so much of the Mako, okay? Good to Mom for me. And Cloud, don't have a breakdown, okay?

(She goes behind the tree. She drops down from the sky, slowly, puppet-like, landing very softly on the ground. Cloud and Yakumo also float down, closer to the area. They look around.)

Yakumo: Aerith? Where are we?

Cloud: What is this place?

(Aerith puts her hands behind her back and looks skyward.)

Aerith: This forest leads to the City of the Ancients...and is called Sleeping Forest.

Yakumo: She's right. I feel it all around this area non-stop.

(She looks at Cloud.)

Aerith: Pretty cool, huh? It's only a matter of time before Sephiroth uses Meteor. That's why I'm going to protect it. Only a survivor of the Cetra, like me, can do it.

Yakumo: But why not me, Aerith? I'm the last Mako being that can witstand his powers than you! Sephiroth has the powers comapre to a God almost!

Aerith: I know...Yakumo, you need to live more than me. My Mother did the same for me the do the rest for her.

(She turns and walks a distance into the forest. She turns back to faces Cloud and Yakumo.)

Aerith: The secret is just up here.

(She shakes her head.)

Yakumo: It is?

Aerith: At least it should be...I feel it. It feels like I'm being led by something.

Yakumo: Aerith...! Please come back!

(She cocks her head to one side and waves, cutely, femininely, childishly, to Cloud.)

Aerith: Then, I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over.

Cloud: Aerith?

Yakumo: Don't go, Aerith! Don't leave me!

(She turns and runs off into the forest, getting smaller and smaller, until she disappears into the bright green sunlight. Cloud starts to run after her, slowly, but does not go anywhere as Yakumo watches everything before her very eyes, again it was all just as in a dream. Eventually he stops, and Sephiroth speaks, from somewhere.)

Sephiroth: Hmm... She's thinking of interfering? She will be a difficult one, don't you think?

(Sephiroth floats down from above, just as Cloud did. He lands, kneeling, where Aerith stood moments before.)

Yakumo: Sephiroth! He knows...!

Sephiroth: We must stop that girl soon. Don't we, Yakumo?

Yakumo: Don't hurt her!

(Theentire area flashes white, then goes completely 's powers go away to come back to reality and Cloud awakens in a bed at the inn at Gongaga village. Barret and Tifa are standing next to the bed. As Cait, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie, and Red were all back together now with Dudley hanging around them and Orbit back into ball mode.)

Yakumo: Cloud-!

(Yakumo almost took off for Cloud to hold her close to him.)

Cloud: Yakumo...We'll get her back. I promise.

(The two see everyone else.)

Yakumo: Guess we're all together again.

Barret: You look like you was havin' a nightmare. How are you feeling?

Cloud: Hey...I seem to be OK.

Barret: That's good. Man, I didn't know what was gonna happen.

Yakumo: He'll be just fine.

Tifa: Ah...Yakumo? Cloud?

(Tifa and Yakumo look at each other to sense out their sadness to forgive one another.)

Yakumo: Tifa...I know. It was all Sephiroth's doing. To you and Aerith. She says she forgives you, and I do too.

Tifa: Yakumo...I'm so sorry!

(The two were crying with tears of joy to be hugging with each other to being friends again.)

Yakumo: It's okay.

Tifa: Cloud, you and Yakumo make a wonderful couple. I was...Almost wrong about you two. I know Aerith was as well. You just keep him happy, okay? Or I have to step in.

Yaumo: I will.

(Cloud pats Tifa o nthe back.)

Cloud: It's fine, Tifa. Just glad to see you feeling better after what I did to you...

(She hits Cloudo n the back pretty hard.)

Tifa: Nah! I'm fine. Pay back on you though. See?

(The two laugh togather with Yakumo too.)

Yakumo: He gets it.

Tifa: Still, it would be different if it worked out, right?

Cloud: ...If things were different on how we could've love if it was just you and I instead, then maybe...We could've.

Tifa: Yeah, if we did...

Cloud: Tifa, I love you as a very good friend. That'll never change. Same with Aerith. But my heart's with hers.

Yakumo: Cloud!

(Yakumo was happy to hug Cloud ofr that since she was his girlfriend now and for real. He hugs her back.)

Tifa: And I'm happy for you and love you too as a very good friend. Both of you. So, Yakumo, when this is over let's all of us with Aerith go to a hot springs, okay?

Yakumo: Sure!

(Yuffie jumps in to join the fun.)

Yuffie: Me too! Me too!

Yakumo: Of course, Yuffie.

Cid: Well, I want to have fun near a spa too.

Red Xlll: Like a real vacation when we're done saving the world.

Vincent: I could try out for one myself.

Cait: As soon as I get my real body back, why the hell not?

Barret: Hell ya! I'm in as well!

Tifa: Okay!

Cloud: Then it's a date.

Yakumo: Until then, yes.

(With that all planned out later on, they got quiet to talk about finding Aerith first.)

Tifa: You know, Cloud ad Yakumo, Aerith is gone.

(Soon things needed to get serious again.)

Yakumo: We know...

Tifa: Sorry.

Barret: Everyone's out looking for Aerith. We all did.

(Cloud sits up in bed and shakes his head.)

Cloud: ...City of the Ancients. Aerith is headed there.

Barret: By herself!? Why did she go by herself!? Hey, we're goin' too.

Yakumo: And we will! It just...Aerith's the only Ancient who can go.

Cloud: She's right. Only the Ancients, only Aerith can save us from Meteor...

Tifa: Then we must go. What'll we do if something happens to Aerith? If Sephiroth finds her, she's in trouble.

(Yakumo and Clous stood silent to give out the bad news there.)

Cloud: Sephiroth... already knows.

Barret: Hey! Why are you still sittin' around?

Tifa: Let's go, Cloud.

Yakumo: Let's go save my sister.

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Cloud: No.

Yakumo: Cloud?

(He holds his head.)

Cloud: I might lose it again. After almost hurting Tifa...She try hurting you, Yakumo, and Aerith. She left because of him, and you gotten hurt. If Sephiroth comes near me again to contrlling my body, I might...

Yakumo: Cloud! I can witstand his powers, so I'll stop him if I have to1

Cloud: But it's too dangerous!

Barret: Yeah, godammit! It's 'cuz of you that Sephiroth got the Black Materia in the first place. It's your damn fault! Tifa wouldn't lost it, if you wouldn't control her or Aerith from leaving sooner!

(Cloud lets go of his head.)

Yakumo: Barret!

Cloud: My fault?

Barret: I know you got problems... hell, we all do. But, you don't even understand yourself. But you gotta understand that there ain't no gettin' offa this train we're on, till get to the end of the line. I'm just proving a point.

Tifa: Cloud, we came this far...Aren't you even going to settle up with Sephiroth?

(Cloud clutches his head.)

Cloud: No...

(He shakes his head.)

Cloud: I'm afraid. Of losing you guys, my friends...It'll happen again. Yakumo might get hurt from anyone of you from his control. If this keeps up, I may go crazy! I'm afraid...

Barret: Just a damn jackass, that's what you are...Yo, jes' think about it... How many people in this world do ya think really understand themselves? People get depressed in life because they don't know what's up. But, they go on living. They don't run away...isn't that how it is?

(Barret leaves.)

Yakumo: Barret? Tifa, what now?

Tifa: Cloud... you'll come with us, right? I believe in you. Yakumo does...

(Tifa leaves along with the others as well to wait for him outside of the room. Cloud holds his head.)

Yakumo: Cloud, they're right.

Cloud: What... am I supposed to do? Pull out of here? Pull out? ...To where?

(Showing down. Tifa and Barret are standing by the door to the inn. Tifa faces Cloud's room.)

Tifa: Cloud...

Barret: Wait a minute, Tifa. Give him a little time. He has to decide this on his own. He's got Yakumo on this one after all.

(Tifa turns to Barret. He nods.)

Barret: You believe in Cloud...right?

(He turns and leaves. Tifa looks to Cloud's room again, then follows. Then pans back up to Cloud. He is now sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.)

Cloud: ...I'm afraid to find out the truth...? But... why?

Yakumo: Easy there, Cloud, I got you.

(He gets up with Yakumo helping him up back on his feet and meets the innkeeper.)

"You awake? Those people were so worried that they stayed by your side until you woke up. You sure do have good friends. Excuse me."

(He leaves the inn. As Yakumo holds Cloud to finally do something before it was too late for the both of them.)

Yakumo: Cloud...

(She kisses him on the lips.)

Cloud: ...!

Yakumo: It's alright. Please don't be scared, you're acting like I was when I learned about who I really was. Please come back to me. As Cloud Strife, the man I fell in love with.

Cloud: Yakumo...Never leave me. I love you too.

(Staring into each other's eyes, the two finally kiss to showing their love was strong and Yakumo will make sure that Cloud is still himself.)

Yakumo: Wow...That was amazing. In that case, let's go. The others are waiting for us outside.

Cloud: But how are we...?

Yakumo: I'll stay by your side in this one and so on, forever...I'm your girlfriend after all.

Cloud: ...Yeah? Nice kiss by the way.

Yakumo: Same here.

(Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Cait, Red, Dudley holding Orbit, and Tifa are standing outside, waiting for them.)

Yuffie: Look, they're out.

Tifa: Cloud...I'm so happy for you and Yakumo.

(They see them sealing the deal as a couple now holding each other's hands tightly.)

Barret: Hey, how are you? Finally got the girl, huh? I just wanna know, which is it gonna be? You wanna find out about yourself? Or are you afraid to find out? Either way, you stay around here and about all you can do is worry about it. Even if you do go nuts again when you see Sephiroth... If it happens, it happens. I'll go upside your spikey white head and bring you back to normal!

Tifa: I'll stop myself and anyone else, even Aerith if I have to. If Sephiroth does it again, he'll be sorry. Cloud, it'll be all right. We're all with you.

Cloud: But...

Yakumo: They're right you know. And so will I.

Barret: If it happens, it happens. Don't worry 'bout it.

Cid: I'll smack you around silly if I have to!

Vincent: I owe you two my life. I'll stop him if I must.

Red Xlll: I'll make him beg for mercy.

Cait: I'll stomp on his face it I must!

Yuffie: Kick his ass on my end!

Yakumo: See, Cloud? You're not alone.

(Cloud crosses his arms for a moment and thinks.)

Cloud: ...You're... right. ...He's right, isn't he?

Tifa: Come on, let's go and find Aerith...?

Yakumo: Yes, let's go. Lead us the way, Dudley.

(Dudley drives Cloud, Yakumo 'with Orbit in her hands', Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid in the cart and leave Gongaga village. Yakumo knows that they'll get to Aerith in no time. For Cloud can keep on going to protecting his friends and his new lover Yakumo, for her to do the same for him too.)

Yakumo: (Aerith, like it or not...We're coming for you before Sephiroth does.)

(From crossing the fields, to riding the ship as a boat to reach to the other side, and back on land to walk on they go while training themselves just in case for the upcoming battle.)

(Cloud and the others travel to Bone Village on the northern continent leaving Dudley near the village to wait for all of them to come back.)

Yakumo: A digging working area. I do feel that Aerith was around here a while ago. That's all I can get.

(So to get where they needed to go, they're going to need some help from the people in the village.)

"Welcome to Bone Village, a town for nature lovers. What do you want?"

Cloud: Where is the City of the Ancients?

"The City of the Ancients? Oh, you must mean the Forgotten City."

Cloud: Do you know where Aerith is?

"Are you talking about that girl? I warned her, but she went into the Sleeping Forest anyway."

Yakumo: That's where we needed to go.

"We use the newest system to find buried treasure. We simulate earthquakes by using bombs, and then check the sound waves given off by the tremors. You can awaken the Sleeping Forest if you have the Lunar Harp. Once awake, they say the forest will open a road for you. The girl in pink that just went in also used a Lunar Harp to get through."

Yakumo: Cloud, we need to get Aerith.

Cloud: Then I want a Lunar Harp.

"Ask the guy in the tent below. Excavating is a slow process. The treasures we excavate are stored in the box next to the tent. Remember that. The forest just beyond here is called the Sleeping Forest. Right now the forest is asleep and anyone who wanders in while it's asleep, it confuses. You can go in, but you may never come out...But just now, a girl in pink and a man in a Black Cape went in. You think they'll be all right?"

Yakumo: (Sephiroth's inside already!?) We have to hurry!

(Cloud and Yakumo go talk to the man in the tent.)

"The Lunar Harp is somewhere in the ground here. We could excavate it for you if you want to."

Cloud: We like to start diggin'.

"It's not just the Lunar Harp you're after. We else are you having us dig for?"

Yakumo: Well, we need it and we need to get inside.

"All right! Then I'll lend you some of my staff. Show us where you want to dig!"

Yakumo: Okay. Good luck, Cloud.

(Cloud digs for the Lunar Harp. Cloud sets the staff and then set off the bomb. Kaboom! The staff spins to face a spot in the top left. Cloud selects the Dig Point.)

"Now, the staff will dig here. The result of the dig will be placed in the town treasure box overnight."

(That night, the staff digs in the chosen spot. If you picked the spot correctly, the next morning Cloud finds the Lunar Harp in the treasure box.)

Cloud: We got it?

Yakumo: We did. Come on.

(Lunar Harp in hand, Cloud, Yakumo, and the others enter in the Sleeping Forest. As soon as they enter, we see that it is the same forest as in their dreams. They progresses further into the forest. Reaching a clearing, the very air glows an ethereal green. Cloud and Yakumo look around.)

The Sleeping Forest awoke...

(Fades in green. Cloud, Yakumo, and the rest of the team are treated to some beautiful, idyllic scenery as he travels through the Sleeping Forest. On the other side on the forest, they arrived at the Forgotten City. The houses, streets and walls are made of shells and coral, as if the city was once beneath the ocean. It is completely uninhabited. In one of the houses, they find several beds.)

Yakumo: Cloud. From the image we had with Aerith.

Cloud: This is the place.

Yuffie: Wow...

Red Xlll: Amazing.

Vincent: Indeed.

Barret: Look at this place.

Cait: Cool!

Cid: Yeah, and it looks pretty comfortable.

Tifa: Shall we take a break here?

Yakumo: We might as well.

(They all rest for the night. The scene shifts to later that night. Cloud is awake, and standing away from the others. He looks up.)

Yakumo: Cloud?

(Yakumo felt something else compare to the other that Cloud was feeling out as well.)

Yakumo: (Someone else is here? Where?)

Cloud: I feel it...

Yakumo: Me too. And something else with it...

(The others come in. Cloud and Yakumo must have woken them up.)

Cid: Do you know what TIME it is!?

Yakumo: Sorry, but I feel something and Aerith's energy.

(Cloud turns to them.)

Cloud: Aerith is here...and so is Sephiroth.

Barret: They are!? Who's the other third being thing!?

Cid: Wa, wa, wait a minute. You serious!?

Tifa: But how can you tell, Cloud? We know Yakumo can.

Yakumo: He knew from instinct.

Cloud: ...It's not an excuse. I feel it in my soul.

Cid: Shit, Cloud, we can't be sittin' around on our asses.

Cloud: ...right. Let's hurry and find Aerith.

Yakumo: Right.

(They leave the house. On their way there, Yakumo comes across a Moogle trapped under a giant bolder that Sephiroth kept it out of his way and was stuck getting out.)

Yuffie: A Moogle?

Yakumo: Poor girl. This is what I must've felt. Let's get her out, Orbit.

(She summons Orbit out to help her use the ESP powers to lift the giant rock off the female Moogle. For Barret, Cloud, Cait, and Tifa 'being a few strongest people aided her.)

Cloud: Come on! Keep lifting!

Yakumo: Right!

Barret, Tifa, and Cait: Lift!

(And so they did in freeing the Moogle in time to get out and for Yakumo to heal her.)

Yakumo: Good, you only got a cut. Doesn't look serious. All better.

(She was happy to make a noise and fly around with joy to shake Yakumo's hand.)

Yakumo: Welcome, Rose. Yeah...I'll call you Rose. Look, you need to leave. It'll be dangerous here. Go back the village and my friend Dudely a Chocobo will be there. Wait for us. Okay?

(She understood and takes off for Yakumo feels out that this Moogle name Rose will be alright.)

Barret: Again, how the hell does Yakumo know these things?

Tifa: Magic?

Cait: She's the one with ESP powers after all.

Cloud: Yakumo, let's go find Aerith now.

Yakumo: Let's hurry then. (At least that's one down in feeling the third being out. She'll be fine.)

(Reaching the intersection near the entrance of the Forgotten City, Cloud and Yakumo look to the north.)

Yakumo: Aerith.

Cloud: Aerith's voice... Coming from there?

Yakumo: It has to be her!

(He rushes north. Passing through a tunnel, they all reach a secluded, calm, mirror like pool. Sunlight shines from above, though it is still midnight. He continues. He enters a small, spiral-shaped building. Taking a long, glass stairway there, he reaches a huge, elegant, crystalline city, suspended in space. Continuing on, Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid find a small shrine. Aerith is kneeling inside it.)

Cloud: Aerith?

Yakumo: It is her. We made it! (Thank goodness.)

(There are five columns forming a path to the shrine, no wider than Cloud. Below them is a pool of pure, blue water. Cloud and Yakumo leap onto the first column. The others move as if to follow, but Cloud waves them away. He leaps across the other columns and reaches the shrine. He steps onto the stairs leading up to the glass platform where Aerith kneels. The screen goes red for a moment. Cloud shakes his head and reaches for his sword...then shakes his head again and continues. He stands before Aerith. She does not move.)

Cloud: Is she...?

Yakumo: She's gathering her energy to do her job to stop the commit.

(Yakumo then felt some danger lurking in the area.)

Yakumo: Cloud! It's him-! Ah!

(Soon her body with Orbit's, Cloud, and the other seven members couldn't move at all from the oncoming power holding them back like a powerful gravity.)

Cloud: I can't...move...

Yakumo: Aerith...Aerith...Move! Get out of there...!

Aerith: Cloud. Yakumo. Tifa. Barret. Red. Yuffie. Cait. Vincent. Cid. You all came.

(Aerith kneels in the small shrine. We see now that she is praying. She looks up for the first time and see both Cloud and Yakumo. She smiles. Beautifully., soon for something to come falling down. Coming from the bright white light from above comes a black figure. It falls faster and faster. We see that it is Sephiroth. His sword is drawn. Faster he falls, straight for Aerith.

Sephiroth: (Now...Mako. Show me your true powers...)

Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: Aerith! Look out!

(But it was too late, the sad part just happened before Cloud, Yakumo, and everyone else's eyes to see the horror. Sephiroth's sword pierces through Aerith's body.)

Aerith: Yakumo...

(The next few moments seem like hours. Cloud's heart pounds in his ears as Yakumo started to cry to see her sister getting stabbed in front of her... and ours as well. Sephiroth, his sword through Aerith's body, just stares at Cloud. His eyes glitter, cat-like, a sly smile on his lips. With a great noise of grating metal, he pulls his sword from her body. Aerith falls forward, her eyes wide open in shock... but the smile does not leave her face. Then her eyes close. As she falls, her hair ribbon comes undone and a small materia, glowing a pale green, falls from it. It bounces once, emitting a small, pure sound against the glass floor. It bounces again, and again, until it falls off the platform into the clear water below.)

Yakumo: AERITH!

(Aerith's body falls forward. Cloud catches her before she hits the floor, cradling her in his arms. Yakumo tries to heal her, but sadly she was already dead to even try. Sephiroth stands, looking skyward, his arms spread.)

Cloud: ...Aerith!

(He gently shakes her body.)

Cloud: This can't be real! Yakumo...!

Yakumo: Aerith! Stay with me! Please! Come back! Don't stop breathing! Don't close your eyes on me! No! AERITH!

(Yakumo started to cry by her sister's side in sadness she was in. For Orbit to go into ball mode again as Tifa holds on to it for her. She, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, and Cait begin to cry as well as Vincent and Red felt very upset for not saving Aerith in time because of Sephiroth's powers holding them back in being so strong to withstand. Cloud sees Yakumo upset to feel her pain to get really mad now.)

Yakumo: NO!

Cloud: Yakumo...! I'm so sorry!

(In truth, deep down Cloud was really crying. It looks like it was all part of Sephiroth's plan to killing her tom make a new world from her powers when she dies as he explained earlier.)

Sephiroth: Do not worry. Your sister's free now, Yakumo, I have freed her. No longer must she suffer as a last Ancient. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this girl...Now, Yakumo, let out your anger to me. Let out that energy so I can make you feel better, do it for me. And for her.

(Cloud stands up for Yakumo, for something within her started to spark from being upset, sad, and angry on what Sephiroth has done.)

Cloud: ...Shut up.

(He bows his head closer to Aerith, trembling. He abruptly looks up to Sephiroth.)

Cloud: The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing.

(He slowly turns his head back to Aerith's sleeping face.)

Cloud: Aerith is gone. Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry...or get angry...You made Yakumo cry...!

(He holds her body closer to his and bows his head forward.)

Cloud: What about us... hat are WE supposed to do?

(He gently rests her on the floor.)

Cloud: What about my pain?

(He trembles.)

Cloud: My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!

(Sephiroth moves for the first time. He slowly lowers his arms and looks at Cloud.)

Sephiroth: What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too? For that Mako girl?

(Cloud quickly stands up to face Sephiroth.)

Cloud: Of course! Who do you think I am!? I love Yakumo! Now she's sad because her only step-sister was killed by your hands!

(Sephiroth starts to laugh.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry either.

(He rises into the air, looking down at Cloud.)

Sephiroth: Because, Cloud. Yakumo is...

(He rockets, spinning, high up into the air. His body becomes a tiny green sphere, which lands at Cloud's feet. The screen glows red. Cloud covers his eyes.)

Cloud: No. Stand your ground, enemy coming!

(Boss battle with Jenova-LIFE. Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, and Cloud himself give it everything they had to fighting the being, but it was too strong to handle all together. With Yakumo getting up to placing her hand on Aerith's face one last time...Her body begins to glow brightly red to look and take her rage out on Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: That's it...

Yakumo: Sephiroth...I...I...I won't ever forgive you...! You hear me!? Never!

(Everything then goes into black.)

Jenova: Because...Yakumo's my little sister.

Cloud: She's...Your sister...? Yakumo!

(She screams out very loudly to power up; leaving the others to be blown away but not hurt as her body glows up to losing her clothes and her hair becoming long to push everyone away to come at the Jenova creature alone.)

Yakumo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Firing a beam-eave type of cannon blast to destroy the other Jenova in seconds to become nothing but dust. As she flies up to go after Sephiroth to punch him many times and kick him down to the ground, he stabs her. Not hurting Yakumo too deeply, she begins beating the crap out of him many times until she sees him bleed to death.)

Sephiroth: This won't hurt at all, Yakumo. Go ahead. Give it your all and your energy all to me! Do it!

Yakumo: Aerith! Aerith! You killed my sister! DIE!

(Seeing the horror for everyone else, even for Cloud. He didn't want Yakumo to become like this, he loved her normal self to have back again and to save her from Sephiroth before he drains her completely. So he runs over to her side to stopping Yakumo, this is what Sephiroth also wanted her to do.)

Cloud: No...No...! Stop! Yakumo's sister save hers, Tifa's, and my life! Yakumo! Stop this!

Tifa: Cloud!

Vincent: Don't go!

Tifa: But Cloud! Yakumo!

(Tifa tries stopping him, but Barret stops her for the others to wait and watch for Vincent puts his hands out - Yuffie, Red, Cait, and Cid couldn't do anything now.)

Barret: Are you crazy!? You'll get killed out there!

(She didn't listen to still hurt Sephiroth as he continues draining her, soon Cloud pulls her away from him and his sword right out of her body in time to heal.)

Sephiroth: No! What are you doing!?

(Yakumo was struggling and screaming to go after Sephiroth, because of her powers all bright up it was burning Cloud from holding her. Soon he hugs her from behind to calming her down with him crying with real tears coming out.)

Cloud: Stop! Yakumo! No more...!

(She soon had her eyes coming back to stop moving and hears Cloud's voice to see what she was doing.)

Yakumo: Cloud...?

Cloud: Aerith's dead...I should be the one crying. No you...! Because of Sephiroth...He try to kill you...I know you're mad at him, but...I want us to beat him together, just not like this...Come back to me!

(Yakumo looks at her hands to be bleed from punching Sephiroth so many times for him to heal completely. She then cries to stop glowing and going back to normal half naked for Cloud to still hold her from behind.)

Yakumo: Cloud...I'm sorry...Aerith...!

Cloud: It's okay...

(The two hold each other to kissing with tears of sadness to show on how much they'll miss Aerith. Sephiroth gets up to floats away in time to grabbing on to something on the way out.)

Sephiroth: Damn you, Cloud...I almost had it! You may have stop my creature and the energy I needed from her, but I will come back for Yakumo's powers and it'll be mind! This isn't over! Just you wait...

(Sephiroth flees after that. As the other members come running to Cloud and Yakumo side for Vincent to cover her up in time.)

Tifa: Cloud! Yakumo!

Barret: They're okay! But...

Yuffie: Aerith...

Cid: Poor kid...

Red Xlll: She didn't make it.

Cait: If only Sephiroth didn't show up...

Vincent: We know. None of this didn't have to happen in the first place.

(They all went over to Aerith's body to say their good-byes even for Tifa to feel really bad for her and Yakumo feeling upset.)

Tifa: I forgive you, Aerith...Sorry.

(Soon everything fades a little. Aerith's body is resting against one wall of the shrine; everyone one from Tifa 'feeling really upset', Barret liked her for saving Marlene', Cid felt bad, Yuffie upset about it, same with Red, Cait was crying hard, and Vincent to hiding his emotions really got him hurtful from within. After that, Cloud walks over to Aerith. He gently picks her up and carries her to the secluded pool for Yakumo to follow him.)

Yakumo: Aerith...

Cloud: Yakumo. I know, it's sad...Say good-bye to her.

(Yakumo hugs and peeks a kiss on Aerith's head to leave her flowers in her hands.)

Yakumo: God-bye, Aerith. You were the best sister ever.

(Cloud slowly lowers Aerith into the clear blue water. He releases her and slowly backs away. She floats on the surface for one brief second, then her face sinks beneath the water. Her hair fans out around her body as she descends into the deep, peaceful water.)

Cloud: Farewell, Aerith, I'll take good care of your sister. And...Thank you. For everything...

(Fades again as Cloud embraces Yakumo in his arms to be there for her, as the others do the same in staying by their side. They were happy to have Yakumo back to her normal self again, only to feel upset in losing her sister Aerith who saved her and took her into her new home from fives years ago. Hours later...Cloud and the others are in one of the spiral-shaped shell houses in the Forgotten City. Cloud is facing away. Took a while for Yakumo to calm down to fall asleep to finally waking up feeling tired from all that emotion she was dealing with and was still sad a little.)

Cloud: How are you feeling?

Yakumo: ...Fine...Orbit?

(Tifa gives it back to her.)

Tifa: Right here. In good hands.

(She hugs Yakumo to truly become friends now.)

Yakumo: Thank you...

(Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid better be nice around Yakumo today after Aerith's sad passing. Same with Cloud to cheer up his woman.)

Cloud: (Yakumo...Never again. I won't let Sephiroth do it again or get you...) Everyone, listen to me.

(He turns.)

Cloud: I'm Cloud, ex-SOLDIER, born in Nibelheim. I came to settle up with Sephiroth.

Yuffie: Okay...? And you're telling us all of this why?

Tifa: ...What's going on?

Barret: Start talking already.

Cloud: I came here by my own free will...Or so I thought. However...

(He gestures with his hand.)

Cloud: ...To tell the truth, I'm afraid of myself.

(He turns away for this part got Yakumo's attention.)

Cloud: ...There is a part of me that I don't understand. That part that made me give the Black Materia to Sephiroth. That had something to do with Yakumo being a half breed Mako. Something's not right about all of this.

(He cringes away from...something.)

Cloud: If Sephiroth didn't try slowing us down, Aerith might've been...There's something inside of me.

Yakumo: No, Cloud...

(Yakumo finally spoke up.)

Cloud: Yakumo?

Yakumo: There's a part of me...Jenova said I was her sister...There's something that this thing knows compare to me and Yumi. I know what I try to do to Sephiroth and I destroyed his creature in seconds. I did all of this to make Aerith go and get herself killed...Tifa try hurting us and herself...And you almost did the same. It's because of me.

(He turns back and shakes his head.)

Cloud: No, Yakumo. You're wrong. You are you. And that's why I should quit this journey. Before I do something terrible. For your sake as well.

Yakumo: What? Why?

(He raises one fist. He is shaking.)

Cloud: But I am going. You're going with me to listen and stay close, we're a team and I'm your boyfriend. We had to do this together. He destroyed our hometown hometown five years ago from your parents and Yumi giving her life to you, Tifa, and me to live on; he killed Aerith, and is now trying to destroy the Planet. I'll never forgive... Sephiroth.

(Yakumo hugs Cloud for him to hold her so deeply.)

Yakumo: Neither will I, Cloud. We just have to. He needs to be stopped.

(He stops shaking but does not lower his fist.)

Cloud: Then...I...Or rather...We must go on.

Yakumo: Yes. And if I...

(Cloud kisses Yakumo on the lips.)

Cloud: It won't. I will keep you the same. I promise.

Yakumo: Thank you, Cloud.

(He lowers it.)

Cloud: ...I have a favor to ask all of you. Will you all come with me?

(He looks up and shakes his head.)

Cloud: ...to save Yakumo from doing something terrible again for me if I can't?

Cid: Well, we'll face it when that happens.

Barret: I don't even know it either, man.

Vincent: Are you sure?

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Cloud: I don't know how Aerith tried to save the planet from the Meteor. And I guess now, we'll never know. But...!

(He nods.)

Cloud: We still have a chance. We must get that Black Materia back before Sephiroth uses it. Let's go.

Yuffie: In that case...I'm in!

Tifa: Me too.

Cait: I want to save the world no matter what. It became the part of me.

Red Xlll: I'm also in. All of us are, Cloud.

Yakumo: We're all in this together then. So am I. I will stop Sephiroth with Cloud's help and my friends, I will control my inner Mako within me. You guys ready then?

Tifa, Barret, Red Xlll, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: Let's go!

(Then everything goes black after that. The others rest for a bit for tomorrow they leave to continue on with their journey first thing in the morning. Yakumo tries to sleep through again to try to stay strong for Aerith, for Cloud comes over to help her fall asleep again, only this time...)

Yakumo: Cloud?

(He comes into bed with her holding her close to him. Places his hand hr breast, using the other to rub her leg and her butt gently to her surprise.)

Yakumo: Cloud, what are doing? Umm...

(He leans into Yakumo's ears.)

Cloud: I love you, Yakumo. Please...I want you.

Yakumo: But I don't know how...

(Cloud started removing his clothes for doing the same on Yakumo.)

Cloud: Then let me show you.

Yakumo: Cloud...! Oh, Cloud! I love you.

(Cloud and Yakumo got themselves undress to holding each other to kissing all over to lie down in bed. To dance around in, touching each other all over their bodies, dancing with their tongues within their mouths, kissing all over the body to one another, and Yakumo liking the feeling from Cloud to really have the most loveliest of sex they ever had to falling in love with each other.)

Yakumo: (Cloud...How I love this feeling so...I will still be, I only had Aerith once as my step-sister and Yumi from long ago too as Mako who saved my life. I will live on for them and for my real parents too. Mom is still waiting for me to come home real soon. Cloud, never leave my side. Love me on who I am, and nothing more. Please...Love me...)

(For that happened all night for them, for a new day in stopping Sephiroth and still save the world will happen soon enough. Sephiroth witness Yakumo's true power to almost having her Mako energy, but have some of Aertih's after killing her was some he needed to getting to her next. He laughs knowing that this was only the beginning. Still...What did the Jenova meant of her Yakumo were sisters? Wasn't Yumi who was a SOLIDER one and died in saving three lives from five years ago?)


	18. Welcome to the Land of Ice

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(The next morning of the area, everyone gets up to get ready to go. As Cloud and Yakumo wake up in the beds next to each other after doing it last night.)

Cloud: Good morning.

(Cloud places his arms around Yakumo.)

Yakumo: Morning...Ah!

(Yakumo covers herslef up with a blanket for being naked.)

Cloud: What?

Yakumo: I'm...Your...We naked!

(Cloud laughs.)

Cloud: So? We show our love to each other last night. Was it good?

Yakumo: Yes...It was...Lovely...I liked it.

Cloud: You're amazing, Yakumo.

(They kiss each other.)

Yakumo: You too, Cloud.

(The two get out of bed to dress up and head out real soon.)

Cloud: We should get going soon.

Yakumo: Sure.

(Once the two were all good to go, they get out of the room to find Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid to see them and smile at them for they knew what they did.)

Yakumo: Ah! Tifa? Barret? Red? Yuffie? Cait? Vincent? Cid? What...What's going on?

Cloud: You guys...?

(Barret goes over to Cloud to nudge his arm.)

Barret: Well, well, Cloud. You finally became a man. Huh?

Cid: Nice one.

Cait: Finally seal the deal.

Red Xlll: That's the power of love for you.

Vincent: Lucky you...

(Cloud and Yakumo got embrassed.)

Yakumo: Cloud...

Cloud: You guys knew?

(Yuffie and Tifa went up to Yakumo.)

Yuffie: Wow, Yakumo...You've beome quite a woman, have you?

(Tifa hugs Yakumo to be smiling about.)

Tifa: Lucky you!

Yakumo: Umm...Thanks?

Cloud: Can we get going now?

Tifa and Yuffie: Okay!

Barret, Cid, and Cait: Alright!

(So after goofing off, they leave Forgotten City to another path leading out for Dudley to wait for them since he made sure Rose the Moogle got out safely thanks to Yakumo.)

Vincent: I could fall for Yakumo if she was still single.

Red Xlll: Maybe...Cloud got lucky.

Vincent: That he did.

(Cloud and the others leave the shell house in the Forgotten City. Cloud and Yakumo hold hands with each other to staying close.)

Cloud: Shall we?

Yakumo: Let's go.

(Leaving there, they soon see a way out of the cave to be in a world of snow. Somewhere up i nthe mountains, first time for Yakumo to see some many winter wonders before her eyes to feeling much better now even more from last night with her Cloud.)

Yakumo: Wow...Snow. We're in a world of snow! Amazing! Isn't, Cloud.

(He was happy to see Yakumo was having fun with Orbit and Dudley to be playing in the snow together. Soon they see a village nearby.)

Cloud: Over there.

Yakumo: I feel something over there for sure...Not life threatning, we should still check it out.

(They headed north. Traversing a giant conch shell, a deep, dark cave, and a snow field, they arrive at the town of Winter Dudley waited at the barn there for Cloud, Yakumo, and the others to have a look around the place, from buying more items, weapons, armor, and Mateira skills, soon Cloud and Yakumo go into a small shack in the center of town. In it are many scientific instruments, blinking, flashing. They look out of place in this small town. He takes a look at them.)

Yakumo: Look at this. Some type of video maker. Should we play it?

Cloud: Yes, this must be what you were feeling out, Yakumo.

Yakumo: I think so too. Which one should I play first?

Cloud: The Original Crisis.

Yakumo: Okay, here goes.

(Yakumo plays it for Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid to watch it all to fade out i nthe room. When it fades in again, we are still in the same room, but the scenery is dimmed slightly green. A man dressed in a lab coat adjusts some of the instruments - the camera pans erratically up and down here-while a woman in a red dress stands by. The man finishes his adjustments and goes over to stand by the woman.)

"Camera's ready! Then, Ifalna, please tell us about the Cetra."

(He steps away, his attention focused on her. She begins to speak.)

"2000 years ago, our ancestors, the Cetra, heard the cries of the Planet. The first ones to discover the Planet's wound were the Cetra at the Knowlespole."

"Tell us Ifalna... Where is the land called 'Knowlespole'? Knowlespole refers to this area. The Cetra then began a Planet-reading."

"Ifalna, what exactly does Planet-reading entail?"

"...I can't explain it very well, but it's like having a conversation with the Planet...It said something fell from the sky making a large wound. Thousands of Cetra pulled together, trying to heal the Planet...But, due to the severity of the wound, it was only able to heal itself, over many years."

"Do the Ancients, rather, the Cetra, have special powers to heal the Planet?"

(She shakes her head.)

"No, it's not that kind of power. The life force of all living things on this Planet becomes the energy. The Cetra tried desperately to cultivate the land so as not to diminish the needed energy..."

"Hmm, even here so close to the North Cave, the snow never melts. Is that because the planet's energy is gathered here to heal its injury?"

(She bows her head.)

"Yes, the energy that was needed to heal the Planet withered away the land...then the Planet...The Planet tried to persuade the Cetra to leave the Knowlespole, but..."

(The doctor shrugs.)

"Ifalna... Let's take a break."

(She shakes her head.)

"I'm all right...When the Cetra...were preparing to part with the land they loved..."

(She turns away.)

"That's when it appeared! It looked like... our... our dead mothers... and our dead brothers. Showing us spectres of their past."

"Who is the person that appeared at the North Cave? I haven't any idea."

"That's when the one who injured the Planet...or the 'crisis from the sky', as we call him, came."

(She covers her face with her hands.)

"He first approached as a friend, deceived them, and finally...gave them the virus."

(She looks up again.)

"The Cetra were attacked by the virus and went mad...transforming into monsters."

(She sinks to the floor. The scientist runs over to her.)

"Then, just as he had at the Knowlespole. He approached other Cetra clans...infecting them with...the virus..."

"You don't look well... Let's call it a day."

(He walks over to the console and presses some buttons. Everything faded after that.)

Yakumo: That was...Aerith's real Mohter!

Cloud: What is 'Weapon'?"

(Faded again into show the scientist pressing buttons on the console again. Ifalna is this time seated in the corner. He walks closer to her.)

"Ifalna, can you comment on the thing called 'Weapon'?"

"Yes, Professor."

(She stands and walks over to him.)

"The one the Professor mistook for a Cetra...was named Jenova. That is the 'crisis from the sky'. The Planet knew it had to destry the 'crisis from the sky'...You see, as long as Jenova exists, the Planet will never be able to fully heal itself."

"Back then, Weapon was a weapon the Planet produced of its own will?"

"Yes, but...There is no record of Weapon ever being used. A small number of the surviving Cetra defeated Jenova, and confined it."

"The Planet produced Weapon...But it was no longer necessary to use it."

(He shrugs.)

"So, Weapon no longer exists on the Planet?"

(She shakes her head.)

"Weapon cannot vanish. ...It remains asleep somewhere on the Planet. Even though Jenova is confined, it could come back to life at some time...The Planet has not fully healed itself yet. It is still watching Jenova."

"Where is Weapon?"

(She looks away.)

"I don't know... I can't hear the voice of the Planet well...Times...have changed. The Planet...is probably watching this situation closely."

(She rubs her eyes. The professor turns away, shaking his head. He looks almost disgusted. The turns back.)

"...Thank you, Ifalna, that will be all for today."

(He walks to the console and turns the camera off, leaving Ifalna standing there, her face covered in her hands.)

Yakumo: What's next?

Cloud: Confidential. Daughter's Record: 10th Day after birth.

(Everything then goes into black and remains dark as we hear the Professor and Ifalna speak.)

"What are you doing, Profes... I mean, honey?"

"Oh, I'm thinking of taping it on video. But, the video's not working right..."

"What are you going to tape? Is there still something I haven't mentioned?"

"No, that's not it. I'm going to record my beautiful daughter. And when she's sleeping, her face ...looks like an angel. First, we have to figure out her name. We can take the video later! I've already decided! If it's a girl, then it'll be Aerith. That's that! You are SO selfish! But Aerith is a good name!"

"Hee hee... it's a good name, considering it came out of that forgetful head of yours!"

"Right!? Oh, the video tape..."

Yakumo: Cloud, play the others on there. I want to see more.

Cloud: Daughter's Record: 20th Day after birth.

(Showing more with the Professor working at the console again. Ifalna comes in and stands next to him.)

"Video again? You just got through taping!"

"...Please don't say it that way. It's our lovely daughter, both yours... and mine!"

"Don't you want to capture her childhood on videotape?"

"If you keep doting on her like that, she won't grow up to be strong...Aerith is different from the other children. I wonder what dangers await her...?"

(He faces away.)

"Never say that! I will protect you and Aerith no matter what!"

(He turns to her.)

"You and Aerith are my only treasures. I'll never let you go! I feel so much better now, darling. If I hadn't met you, I..."

(He walks over to her and places his arms around her neck. Just as they are about to kiss, there comes an abrupt knock at the door. He turns)

"Who could that-! I was just about to..."

(He grabs his head. Ifalna covers her face.)

"Damn! How dare they intrude on our 'private time' together!"

"I'll send them away."

(She looks at him.)

"Yes, at once! Who the devil?"

(She goes to the door. As the opens it, cold wind blows through the room.)

"It, it's them!"

(She runs behind the Professor. Two Shinra guards rush into theroom, followed by Hojo. He walks right up to the Professor.)

"Heh, heh, heh... I've been searching for you, Ifalna... or should I say, Cetra! Long time no see, Professor Gast!"

(So this was Professor Gast.)

"Hojo... How did you know?"

"Believe me, I had to turn over a stone or two to find you."

(Hojo faces away as Gast shakes his head.)

"Two years I waited...That's how much I wanted this new sample...Ha, ha, ha."

(He turns back to Gast.)

"...New sample? You don't mean Aerith!?"

(Gast viciously grabs onto the front of Hojo's lab coat. The two guards raise their guns. He freezes. Hojo pushes his arm away.)

"Hmm, Aerith? What a nice name... Ha, ha, ha."

(Gast holds his head.)

"That's it! I'm severing all ties with the Shinra."

"Hojo, please leave."

(Ifalna moves at last. She walks calmly around in front of Gast and kneels on the floor before Hojo.)

"Please, Aerith has nothing to do with it! All you want is me, right?"

(Gast spins to face her.)

"Ifalna!"

(Hojo nods.)

"I'll need all of you for my experiment."

(He turns to face Gast.)

"You understand, don't you, Professor Gast? We can change the future of the Planet!"

(Gast kneels by Ifalna.)

"Don't worry, Ifalna. I'll take care of this!"

"Please don't put up a fight. I don't want any harm to come to my precious sample."

(Hojo turns to face the camera.)

"Mmm? What a funny looking camera. Guard! Destroy it!"

(The guard nearest the camera spins and shoots out of nowhere. Going to fade into black again.)

"Be careful with her! Ha, ha, ha..."

(A sound of a blow.)

"Wh... what are you doing, Professor!?"

"Ifalna! Take Aerith and run!"

(A sound of a gunshot.)

"Eyaaaaah... Darling...!"

(A pause.)

"Oh, and uh... don't forget the child!"

"Hmm, a video? The Ancients...Weapon!? Heh, heh, heh...a mountain of treasure! Thank you, Professor...Ha, ha, ha."

(It was so hard for the others to watch the rest, even for Yakumo as Cloud tries turning her away from the horrible image to look at.)

Cloud: It's okay, Yakumo. It's okay...I'm here for you.

Yakumo: Poor Aerith's parents...

(After they leave the room, the teams try to figure out what to do next from seeing the video...)

Tifa: Sephiroth... I wonder which way he went?

Barret: You got us. I hope we'll find out soon enough ,we just have to!

(A high-pitched whine emanates from somewhere as Cloud clutcheshis head.)

Yakumo: Cloud! (It's him again...!)

Cloud: ...ugh.

(Everything around him goes green. Showing up so show Sephiroth walking northward, then he flickers away. The camera pans back. Cloud starts shaking his head.)

Cid: Ey, hey! You alright?

Cloud: Hmmm...Sephiroth said to me...Head North...past the Snow Fields...

(Yakumo feels it out as well.)

Yakumo: Then that's where we need to go to next.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the others exit out of Gast's shack in Winter. He goes north, to the steep slope past the town, where someone mills aimlessly around.)

"No, don't! It's a steep downgrade past here! It's dangerous, please don't go!"

Cloud: I'm still going.

Yakumo: Sorry, but...We have to.

"Damn, I was just being nice...What the? Who are those people over there? Looks like trouble!"

(Showing somewhere downward, Elena comes running into Winter. She turns to face her guards.)

Elena: There they are, hurry!

(The guards pop into the camera, flanking her.)

"Yes ma'am!"

(All three come running up to Cloud and Yakumo.)

Yakumo: Elena!

Yuffie: Them again?

Elena: Hold it right there, Yakumo! Cloud... huff... wheeze. I won't let you go any further!

(Cloud shrugs.)

Cloud: What's down there?

Yakumo: Try catching youur breath first, okay?

Elena: It's a SE-CR-ET. It really doesn't matter! But you really got guts doin' my boss in like that!

Yakumo: (Oh, no. She thinks we killed him...Never! It was Sephiroth's doing!)

Cloud: You mean Boss... Tseng? That wasn't us. Sephiroth did it.

Yakumo: He was dead by the time we came into the temple. I try to save him, but he lost too much blood. We're really sorry for your lost.

Elena: No! Don't think you can fool me, liar!

Cloud: I'm not lying... it was Sephiroth.

Yakumo: It was! I can show you the image...

Elena: Don't try to act innocent. I'll never forget it!

(Cloud scratches his head.)

Cloud: Oh, man...

(Elena taps her foot.)

Elena: Looks like talking alone won't cut it. You're going to have to feel some pain!

(A guard steps forward.)

"Just you... and me!"

Elena: No, I can handle him! There's no way he can avoid my punch. We'll capture Yakumo next after we finish him and his gang off.

"What? Yeah..."

Yakumo: Cloud, be careful!

(Elena throws a punch, leaving the PLAYER, via a series of direction presses to avoid it for Cloud could handle her alone. Elena's punch misses and she goes tumbling down the hill, cannonball style.)

"Ele... Elena!?"

Yakumo: Sorry about that!

(Her guards give chase. The guy milling around the top of the mountain comes out from his hiding place in the trees.)

"What the...? They sure were weak for Shinras. Sorry I just took off a while ago...It looked like there was going to be trouble. Anyhow, you'll need a snowboard to get down that hill. Want me to teach you to ride one?"

Yakumo: We do?

Cloud: Yeah, maybe you should.

Tifa, Barret, Cait, Yuffie, and CId: Good idea.

Red Xlll: Never done this 'snow boarding' before.

Vincent: This should be fun.

Yakumo: Okay then.

(He gives control directions for riding the snowboard.)

Cid: I saw a kid having one since he can't anymore. At the house.

Cait: Let's go get one then.

(Cloud returns to the house of the injured little boy.)

Yakuo: excuse me? Little boy?

"I got hurt on my snowboard, and now I can't go out for a while...Hey, I'll give you my snowboard. Tell me when you get good at it. If you really need it that badly, go ahead. But be careful."

(Cloud receives the Snowboard.)

Yakumo: We will, Thank you.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the other team go to the snowy mountain top. Cloud takes it to the slope at the north end of the village and rides it to the bottom in an incredibly fun minigame. Yakumo gets her own sled to ride on with Dudley pulling her, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid to following Cloud to go flying.

Cloud: Everyone ready. Follow me and hold on tight. Be careful, Yakumo.

Yakumo: You do the same, Cloud! Okay, Dudley, mush!

(Down they go like a huge snow slide that can be dangerous to be on, not for fun here. Cloud was doing well avoiding the rocks and snowmen in his was as the others followed for Yakumo to control the slde and Dudley running his hardest in it to catch up. Narrow paths, bumpy hills, snowballs flying all over the place to try to make it out of there alive...They all land in a heap at the bottom from going flying into the air 'as Yakumo use her shield to safely land them on the ground softly' and down they all went with Dudley getting himself out of the snow after that. But they made it.)

Yakumo: Ouch...The air was too strong in that cold feeling. Dudley, you good?

(He makes a noise to show that he was okay and he pulls Cloud out as well.)

Cloud: Ugh...

Yakumo: Cloud?

(He shakes his head for Yakumo went over to keep him warm.)

Cloud: I'm fine. Glad you are too. And I guess we're still in one piece. Everyone all right?

Tifa: Yeah, somehow.

Barret: Of course.

Cid: I can't be doin' this! Damn!

Vincent: Welcome to the club, Cid.

Red Xlll: Agreed.

Cait: That was...Something...You know?

Yuffie: Can we do that again?

Tifa, Barret, Red, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: No!

Yakumo: I'm afraid not, Yuffie. One's enough.

Cloud: So where did we land? Looks like we've jumped pretty far...

Yakumo: Seems so.

(Everyone stayed close to start pointing out some changes depending on which path Cloud took through the mini game. Heading right causes them to jump farther.)

Tifa: Oh yeah, we got the map, right? Let's look at the map.

Yakumo: Here.

(They look at it to know where to go to next.)

Cloud: It sure is cold. We'll freeze if we stay here any longer.

Yakumo: I know...!

(Cloud wraps his cloth around Yakumo's body for him to stay close and keep her warm.)

Yakumo: Cloud.

Cloud: I don't want you getting a cold. Stay with me.

(Yakumo holds Cloud to like it.)

Yakumo: Okay...Stay warm and close, you guys.

(And so they did dress up a bit warm until then. Cloud, Yakumo, and the others 'with Dudley to follow them' begin to explore the frozen mountain. Eventually, they all passed out from exhaustion and cold.)

Yakumo: Cloud...Too cold...

Cloud: Yakumo...!

(They come to in a house.)

Holzoff: You all awake?

(A man comes down from a loft above them.)

Cloud: Yakumo?

Yakumo: Cloud. This man saved us all from the cold. Kept us warm, while I healed everyone, you, and Dudley.

Cloud: What happened?

Holzoff: You collapsed at the Great Glacier. It's a miracle you're alright. All of you. My name is Holzoff. I've been living here 20 years now. If you are planning to head North, you'd better listen to my story. Why don't we go to the next room and sit down.

Yakumo: Okay.

(They go to the next room.)

Holzoff: You ever hear about those who challenged the cliff?

Yakumo: No. What about it?

Holzoff: There's an old legend that says something fell from the sky here a long time ago. That's what's supposed to have pushed the land up and formed this cliff. 30 Years ago, Yamski and I took this cliff on to see what was on the other side. But, we weren't prepared for it. We did expect the temperature to be low but...On that cliff, there's always a biting cold wind. The cold air lowers your body temperature.

(He faces away.)

Holzoff: Yamski, was below me. He cut his own rope...and I didn't even notice...

(He turns back.)

Holzoff: Ever since then, I've settled here...continuing to challenge the cliff, and provide warning and shelter to my fellow climbers. If you're going to climb the cliff, there's 2 precautions you'll need to take. First, check your route...It's hard to find because of all the snow. Second, once you get to a ledge, make sure you warm yourselves up. Understand?

Cloud: Yes

Yakumo: Of course.

Holzoff: You must've used a lot of energy getting up here...Better get some rest before you head out.

Yakumo: Thank you so much.

Holzoff: The least I can do. Sleep well, everyone.

(They spend the night as Dudley was all warmed up by the fire fast asleep.)

Tifa Yuffie: Night, boys.

Cid, Cait, and Barret: Night!

Vincent: ...Sweet dreams.

Red Xlll: Sleep well.

(Cloud and Yakumo cuddle with each other in their big bed to be sleeping in.)

Cloud: Good night, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Night, Cloud. I love you.

(The two kissed.)

Cloud: I love you too.

(They all slept well all nice and warm... The next morning, Cloud, Yakumo, and the others wake up and leave the shack and be careful out there this time to being warm. Everyone is shivering outside in the snow.)

Cid: Serious!?

Yuffie: Too cold!

Tifa: Glad we wore warm things, huh?

Vincent: Not unless you can withstand like I am...

Red Xlll: Glad I have fur.

Cait: At this point, glad I'm in a stuff toy.

Barret: You know, I've been thinkin'...?

Cloud: What is it?

Yakumo: What's on your mind, Barret?

Barret: Seein' a place like this, makes you realize how awesome nature is. But, if anyone ever told me to live here, I'd tell them to...you know...I tell you one thing though. If I did have to live here I'd change things around 'n' make it better. I guess the total opposite of this would be... Midgar. When you think of it that way, Shinra don't seem so bad...

Yakumo: Ah, Barret...

(He makes an angry motion.)

Barret: What? ...Uuuuurrrrrgh! What the hell am I sayin'!? The Shinra, not bad!?

Cloud: We'll secure the route. You come up later.

Yakumo: Stay safe, Dudley, we'll see you soon.

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid all headed north, to Gaea's Cliff. As Dudley travels below to be safe to meeting up with the others real soon on the other side. Traversing a long series of uneventful cliff sides and ice caverns little by little, they reach a long tunnel, illuminated green. Something groans ahead of them.)

"Ugh... Errgaahh!"

(A black-cloaked figure is thrown into the tunnel.)

Yakumo: We maybe inside the cave to keep us warm, but we're not out of the woods yet. Enemy's inside the place!

(Boss battle with Schizo, a giant two headed ice and fire dragon. So they had to face as a team; with Cloud and Yakumo 'using Orbit' to give it everything they had from their swords and strong many arms mix in with ESP. For Barret and Vincent to shoot at it, Cait and Tifa to punch and kick it hard, Yuffie and Red cutting through, and Cid to whack it really hard and many times with his staff. Leaving Yakumo to control huge shards of ices to allowing Cloud to hit at the dragon's heads to slash them into pieces.)

Cloud: Sometimes two heads in one body isn't enough.

(They exit the tunnel and find themselves on a narrow ledge. Climbing the canyon wall, they reach the summit of a huge crater. As they see Mako energy spewing pure from the crater. They head down the canyon wall.)

Yakumo: Cloud, I can feel it. Mako energy near by...

Tifa: Really?

(They all see it for Yakumo to point it out.)

Cloud: She does. An old crater...Something fell out of the sky and crashed down here...Leaving a scar on the planet.

Yakumo: But why?

Cid: Damn, this's somethin'. It's gathered up all that energy to tryan' heal itself.

Barret: You kidding me!?

Vincent: This is no joking matter.

Cloud: Sephiroth took that energy and is trying to use Meteor. Next time the wound won't be so small.

Yakumo: We better be on our guard from him.

(They continue down towards the crater. Near the bottom, another black-cloaked figure collapses.)

"...b, back... to... Seph... ...i...roth..."

(They continue, reaching a misty passe. Huge black obelisks rise from the fog.)

Yakumo: He's here...

Tifa: The time has come to settle things with Sephiroth, huh?

(Cloud nods. She faces away.)

Tifa: I, too, have lost many things because of Sephiroth.

Yakumo: And we will end him once and for all.

(A pause. She turns back.)

Tifa: Let's go!

(They continue on. Arriving at a large rock wall, they see another black-cloaked figure. It jumps off the wall to its death before they reach it. A ways further, Cloud pauses and looks up at the sky.)

Cloud: That's...!

Yakumo: It can't be! (Not now...)

(Everything fades. When it fades in again, we are on the Shinra airship. Rufus and Scarlet look out the front bay window. Heidegger stands behind them.)

Rufus: So, I finally found you.

Scarlet: Kyaa haa hah.

(She turns to Heidegger.)

Scarlet: Kyaa, haa, hah, haa, hah, haa...hah. This is incredible...

(Heidegger laughs.)

Heidegger: This is the Promised Land the President has been searching for!

(Rufus turns to look at him.)

Rufus: But, I'll be the one who gets it.

(He turns back to watch the clouds below.)

Rufus: Sorry, old man.

(Showing something on the down side. We see Hojo laughing to himself in the other corner of the room. Rude stands behind him.)

Hojo: Heh, heh, heh...

(He stops laughing.)

Hojo: That land is no one's.

(He straightens. Rude turns toward President Rufus.)

Hojo: It's where the Reunion will take place...They will all gather here...I wonder if I will see...Sephiroth?

(Everything then goes into black after that. What will happened next?)

Tifa: Let's keep moving forward everyone! Turks, Shinra, or Sephiroth won't get to it first!

Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: Right!

(Barret started to shoot in the air with excitement.)

Barret: Let's give them some hell!

(All nine of the them continue to move on and Cloud and Yakumo's love forever with friendship of others and families they have that are like their parents is all they had to move forward.)

Yakumo: All this for power. Some people would go so far to getting it. It's wrong.

Cloud: True. But...Others need to see things the hard way sometimes. And for that's not pretty to learn the truth the hard way.

Yakumo: (I wish I knew more about Yumi's past and my other sister...Did I have one before Yumi and I were born?)

(Hard to tell, but Cloud, Yakumo, and the others kept on going as Rufus, Hojo, Rude, Elena, Heidegger. Scarlet, and Reno headed to the area now while they still could. But who would make it there first? Reno hopes to see Yakumo again to capture her alive from the others to love and care for only than to be use from her Mako energy, he'll be ready for it if he has to betray his team maybe.)

(Reno: Yakumo...I'm coming for you. Cloud's going down.)


	19. Shocking Truth on Everything

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid continue on their journey to the North Crater. Like the Turks, Rufus, the Shinra people, or Sephiroth will stop them as long as they stay together as a team. Yakumo wonders something to ask Cait about.)

Yakumo: Cait...Tell me something. Do you know about my family. My Mom, my Dad, Yumi, and...

Cait: Yeah?

Yakumo: ...Did we have an older sister? I was the last child and Yumi came first before me.

(Cait wasn't too sure himself to know that.)

Cait: Well...I don't recall. Sorry.

Yakumo: I figured as much. It's alright.

Cait: I do recall one thing, and one thing only...You did have a step-sister on your father's side. He loved someone else once. But she died...

(This was news to hear about.)

Cloud: Really?

Yakumo: He's telling the truth. I can get some to feel out from him.

Cait: Yep. Don't know who the mother was, she did had a son too. Sadly, she died. Unknown of what though. Her son, also unknown if he's dead or alive today, but he was mad. Probably jined SOLIDER. As for your older sister...She had a new mother to live with when her father got re-married...Yumi was born to become a SOLIDER herself; until she disappeared for the last time her parents say her during the time you were born. I remember that day. She took off to go find her until you three waited for her, and then...You know that story from Cloud from fives years ago. I wish I knew more about her.

(So Yakumo and Yumi did had a half older sister in the family.)

Yakumo: That's right...That attacked from Sephiroth made me forget and Yumi to restore me in time. That makes sense. (So I was right, I do have a half sister. But who is she?)

Cait: And...That's all I can tell you.

(Yakumo hugs Cait.)

Yakumo: Thank you again, Cait.

Cait: Glad to be able to help out.

Red Xlll: What were you in your true human form?

Cait: Me...? I was a scientist to aid others, besides working for Shinra by force...Hated it! As I said before, they force me to do things from a stuff toy in holding my real body hostage, I swear.

Vincent: At least you're being honest this time.

Cait: Hey! Again, they made me because they had Yakumo's step-mother and Marlene as their hostages.

Barret: Which we will save them both!

Cid: No kidding!

Yuffie: And save the world!

Cait: I get it already.

(Yakumo had to know more for Cloud to be there for her.)

Cloud: We'll find more about your past, Yakumo. No need to worry.

Yakumo: I'm fine...Aerith wanted me to be strong for her, and our Mom. The Mom who saved me and took me in. I'm feeling a bit better now, though sad. Still! I can do this for her!

Cloud: Glad to hear.

Yakumo: As for my half older sister, whoever she is...

(She was worried if she turned dark like Sephiroth in being a Mako creature like her, but fully.)

Cloud: I doubt it. But you know that if she has become one...We might have to stop her. Put her out of her misery.

Yakumo: You're right. She won't be dark like he is or that Jenova thing. Cloud, let's fight on.

Tifa: At a girl!

(They hug each other.)

Cloud: And we will. Let's keep on moving then.

Yakumo: Okay.

(They reach a long land bridge; the wind blows so strong it is visible. Two black-cloaks attempt to pass the wind, then get knocked back.)

Barret: Rocks?

Yakumo: No. Just some heavy clocks. The wind's too strong to cross on.

Tifa: We need to cross when the wind is calm, or we'll get swept off!

Yakumo: Then let's do it and stay close!

(They cross. On the other side, we see that the land bridge continues on a long way, twisting in on itself. Hundreds of black cloaks trudge along it, single file. Here and there one jumps off to its death or simply collapses in the way. The others walk over them. Continuing along the land bridge, they reach a point where they seem to be miles above the earth. Standing in the way is Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: This is the end for all of you.

Yakumo: No!

(There are two black cloaks kneeling on either side of him. With a swing of his sword, they both fall to the ground below. One bounces loudly on a stone protrusion before disappearing into the green mist below.)

Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: Him again!

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Yakumo: Cloud!

(Yakumo gets behind Cloud to get Orbit out for battle.)

Cloud: I got you, Yakumo, stay with me.

(They all run forward and confront him. Sephiroth does not turn around.)

Yakumo: How could you do that to those people!?

Cloud: This is the end!

Sephiroth: You're right. This is the end of this body's usefulness.

Yakumo: Watch out!

(The area goes dark. Sephiroth disappears, leaving only a pulsating jet of purple smoke. Cloud's heart pounds in our ears.)

Yakumo: He's gone...! Orbit, stay on stand-by mode! Keep your guard up!

(Orbit does so.)

Cloud: He disappeared!?

Tifa: He might still be nearby...

(It shows all around as they look for Sephiroth. They see no sign; but now there are two jets of smoke. Suddenly, they hear Sephiroth's voice from...somewhere.)

Sephiroth: Our purpose is to deliver the Black Materia to our master.

(Cloud looks around.)

Cloud: Our...? Yakumo.

Yakumo: I'm trying to feel him out! It's hard! My ESP can't keep track on his moment!

Barret: He disappear or what?

Cid: Hey, hey, ! What's goin' on?

(Soon going wildly like a huge earthquake out of nowhere type of thing and feeling. There are now three jets.)

Sephiroth: Those who carry Jenova's cells...

Yakumo: (Jenova's cells...Like his mother? If that's true, then...)

Cloud: Master...!?

(Four jets.)

Sephiroth: Of course...Sephiroth. And...Rei.

(Cloud's heart pounds faster.)

Sephiroth: Heh, heh, heh...

Yakumo: Cloud...!

(Yakumo soon gets more flashbacks about her past to show images of a girl that was her and Yumi's half sister name Rei.)

Yakumo: Rei...Rei! She's my half sister! That was her name!

Cloud: What?

(Soon Cait remembers the rest thanks to Yakumo.)

Cait: Yeah, yeah! She's right!

(His heart pounds still faster and louder until he falls to his knees. The light suddenly returns to the area. Sephiroth is hovering above them, his sword drawn. He descends on the party, knocking them to the ground but Yakumo to shield his strike attack in time. He stands for a moment by the edge of the land bridge, his arms raised to the sky. Then Cloud stands with her, slowly. Sephiroth turns to face them, his sword drawn, and the battle begins.)

Yakumo: Cloud, get up. Here it comes. Orbit, get ready.

Cloud: Right...

(It was up to Yakumo and Cloud to handle this one on their own. Boss battle with Jenova-DEATH. Yakumo powers up Orbit to go fighting the thing from throwing many mecha arms all over the creature to use only one to blocking them all, it tries shocking it; allowing for Clous to stab it. Going crazy to move around, he hangs on to using his ice magic to slowing it down. Not long enough for this Jenova-type to break free afterwards to strike back, leaving Yakumo to use her shield to guard them from its on coming hits from one to another happening so many times. Orbit sees something that it found to throw it to Yakumo to have nad powering it up being a metal staff like...)

Yakumo: This is...Aerith's! I can feel it. She wanted me to have this. In that case...

(Yakumo powers up to remove her shield and strike at the Jenova to create wind around her body to release it like a powerful sonic wave-type of attack.)

Yakumo: (For you, Aerith. I hope you're watching me.) Take this! Auroa Whrilwind!

(She fires a huge blast it to bleed out hard with some many sharp hits and cuts being left out, for Cloud throws his sword right in its long arm to use his thunder magic to shock it. As Orbit grabs hold of it's bodt to be wrapped up all over to send it flying back to the ground hard and dead. The two did it together for love and team work.)

Yakumo: We did it! We did it! I also have a new weapon to use from Aerith...

Cloud: She must be watching over us.

Yakumo: Of course she is.

Tifa: They did it!

(Once Jenova-DEATH has been defeated, the entire party meets with Cloud, Yakumo, and Orbit at the land-bridge. A small black mass floats where Jenova stood.)

Barret: Nice work, you two.

(They spotted it, though Sephiroth escaped from them again.)

Yakumo: (He's gone.) Wait...Cloud. Look at this.

(They see the small black mass that came from the Jenova being.)

Cloud: Jenova's cells...hmm. So that's what this is all about. The Jenova Reunion...

Tifa: Not Sephiroth!? You mean all this time it wasn't Sephiroth we were after?

Yuffie: It is!?

Red Xlll: This is bad.

Yakumo: Cloud, what's on your mind?

(He shakes his head.)

Cloud: I'll explain later. Right now, the only thing I'm thinking about is beating Sephiroth.

Tifa: But Sephiroth is...

Cloud: He's here. the real Sephiroth is just beyond here. It's both incredibly wicked and cruel...But it's releasing a powerfully strong will from deep within this planet's wound.

Yakumo: Yes, he's nearby. Let's continue on. (Surprise we got it back so easily.)

(Cloud walks to the black mass and picks it up. The Black Materia.)

Cloud: ...The Black Materia is back in our hands. Now all we have to do is defeat Sephiroth and that'll be the end of it.

Yakumo: Yes. It'll soon be over, should've seen Rei beng my half sister...No backing down now.

Tifa: We'd better not take the Black Materia any further. Why don't you give it to someone else to hold on to?

Yakumo: Please, Cloud? She has a point.

Cloud: Good idea. Red.

(Cloud gives the Black Materia to Red XIII.)

Red XIII: You want me to take the Black Materia? ...all right, I understand.

Cid: Nice plan.

Cait: Good enough for us.

Yuffie: For once, I'm glad I'm not going afer that type of Materia.

Vincent: I'll do it if Red's unable to, just in case.

Barret: Won't mix with me, that's for sure. Count me out!

Cloud: Don't give it to ANYONE. I'm counting on you.

Red Xlll: Right.

Yakumo: Thank you, Red. (Good idea. He can't be affected from its power than humans do.)

(He returns to Tifa. She nods.)

Tifa: Let's find Sephiroth!

(Cloud turns to face the whole party).

Cloud: Let's get going! Yakumo!

Yakumo: Right behind you, Cloud. Come on, everyone!

(They continue on their journey. Elsewhere...Dudley runs into Rose 'who looks all suited up for battle for the two to work together' to make their way to the others in no time. Cloud, Yakumo, and the others continue crossing the land bridge by staying close. Braving more winds and lightning, they complete another section of the land bridge...when everything all goes white.)

Tifa: What is this? What happened?

Yakumo: We're okay.

Cloud: Calm down, Tifa. Sephiroth is near. Anything could happen.

Yakumo: Hey! I feel something heading this way!

(When the white fades, seeing Cloud approach the gates to his hometown for Yakumo, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid see it as well to being no dream or illusion to them.)

Yuffie: Wow...

Red Xlll: Haven't we been here before?

Cait: Red, I think you're right...

Vincent: Only it feels real, that it really isn't.

Tifa: Nibelheim...

Yakumo: Yumi's home...? (This was where Sephiroth took Mom and Dad's life!)

Cid: What the hell? Why Nibelheim!?

Barret: Why Niblheim!? Is any of us high on Mako differently or something?

Yakumo: I don't think so, Barret...

(Yakumo's head started to hurt.)

Yakumo: Ah! Cloud! Something's really wrong here...!

Cloud: Yakumo-! Ah!

(Cloud shakes his head sadly for him to feel the same pain that Yakumo was.)

Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: Yakumo! Cloud!

Cloud: This is an illusion Sephiroth made up. He's trying to confuse us. It'll be all right. As long as we know it's an illusion, there's nothing to be afraid of. Come on, let's keep going. Yakumo...

(She reaches her hand out to Cloud's. For he and Yakumo pull through the pain together.)

Yakumo: I'm with you, Cloud, all the way until the very end.

Tifa: Yeah, you're both right...Look!

Yakumo: What, Tifa?

(She points to the town entrance. They all turn to look, then scatter to make room. Sephiroth reaches the gates to Nibelheim.)

Sephiroth: All right, let's go.

(Sephiroth appears not to notice the others as he walks further into the town. He is followed by two guards and a young man with black, spiky hair and a huge sword on his back.)

Cid: Cloud's not here...

Yakumo: That isn't him.

(Tifa shakes her head.)

Tifa: Stop... Sephiroth.

(Cloud shrugs.)

Cloud: This is so stupid...

(Sephiroth begins to laugh, covering his mouth in mirth, for flashes of white and all disappear save the party.)

Cid: Hey, Cloud. Let's get back to the real world, huh?

Barret: More like how the hell are we going to get back?

Yakumo: DOn't worry, I'll feel our way out some how.

Tifa: Just stay calm, Cloud...It's just an illusion. Don't worry about it...

Yakumo: Huh? (What now?)

(Going all white again for Yakumo to sense soemthing else coming, they hear the sound of rushing wind.)

Cloud: What's.. next?

Yakumo: Cloud!

(Cloud holds Yakumo in his arms.)

Tifa: Stop it already!

Barret: This is bad...Just like Corel.

Yuffie: Hey look!

Cid: This is terrible...

Red, Cait, and Vincent: ...!

(The white fades to reveal that we are still in Nibelheim. Every building in the town is aflame.)

Yakumo: Cloud! This has to be a review from the past...

Cloud: It is...This is what actually happened five years ago. But...It's probably not me that's going to come out of the Shinra mansion. He's going to try and show us another stupid illusion.

(We see the black-haired young man from before rush out of the Shinra mansion.)

Cloud: See... didn't I tell you?

Yakumo: You were right.

(He slowly walks into the town, his sword drawn. Zangan is outside the inn, while a couple people lie on the ground.)

Zangan: Hey! It's you! You're still sane, right?

(He nods.)

Zangan: Then come over here and help me!

(He rushes over to Zangan. Yakumo sees her burning paretns already dead from being stabbed by Spehiroth's sword first before that and seeing her other self go after him.)

Yakumo: Not again!

Tifa: I don't want to...watch this. Cloud...don't watch.

(The young man turns in place slowly, staring at the burning houses. He shakes his head sadly.)

Zangan: I'll check this house. You check that one over there. Damn it! Why did Yakumo took off!? She'll get killed by his hands!

(Zangan rushes into the inn.)

Cloud: ...What's wrong, Tifa? I told you before, right? As long as we know that it's just an illusion, there's no need to be scared. Yakumo, will you be okay?

Yakumo: I'm scared...But you're right. It just an illusion with some fakes. So we need to be strong.

Cloud: And we will.

(Going completly white again, and Cloud, Yakumo and the others are standing amidst the flames. Cid and Barret both go over to the person laying outside the inn.)

Cid: He... hey you! You alright!?

(He does not respond. Cid and Barret turn.)

Barret: Damn! This was all made up.

Yakumo: This is where my parents were killed, for me to go after Sephiroth alone. Big mistake...I almost died if it wasn't for Yumi who saved my life that day...Yumi...

Cloud: Sephiroth! I know you're listening! I know what you want to say!

(He shakes his head.)

Cloud: That I wasn't in Nibelheim five years ago. That's it, isn't it?

Yakumo: Cloud, Tifa, and I have live through so much pain from this! So why show us of the horror again!?

(A blink of white, a gong of a church bell, and Sephiroth is there.)

Sephiroth: I see you finally understand.

Cloud: What you are trying to say is that you want to confuse me, right? But...even making me see those things won't affect me. I remember it all. The heat of the fire...the pain in my body... and in my heart!

Yakumo: You took so many lives, to my parents, and almost killed me! You try getting my sister's powers! But she died saving my life, Cloud's, and Tifa's after what you've done! She was a force to become a Mako being and I'm half! I won't let her death be invained!

(Sephiroth shakes his head grimly.)

Sephiroth: Oh, is that so? So that's who she was...Made since to see you still breathing, Yakumo. Don't you see, my dear? You are just a human, and the other half of the Mako in being a puppet...you have a very special type of heart of Mako energy of the last kind...and you cannot feel any pain coming near my powers...How can there be any meaning in the memory of such a being? What I have shown you is reality, Cloud. What you remember, that is the illusion.

Yakumo: What!? (A creation!? Me!?)

(Cloud shrugs. He walks right up to Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: ...Do you understand?

Cloud: I don't want to understand. That time...I found you hurting Tifa, and before that...I manage to save Yakumo from bleeding to death, and aiding Yumi before she saved all of our lives! Yakumo can't be created!

(He turns away from him.)

Cloud: But, I want to ask you one thing. Why...why are you doing this?

(A blink of white. Sephiroth appears in front of Cloud, next to Yakumo, between Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid for his arms were raising. They run to stand beside Cloud.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha...I want to take you back to your real self. The one who gave me the Black Materia that day...Who would have ever thought a failed experiment would prove so useful? Hojo would die if he knew.

(Cloud steps forward to guarding Yakumo for she couldn't handle the truth.)

Yakumo: Wait! Yumi left to become a SOLIDER to be tested on into becoming a monster to find Rei. She was your half sister to fall for another mother after...After yours sadly passed on! My Dad found another to moving on yo have Yumi and me afterwards! She's still alive! She's a Jenvoa creature because she was born with it, as I a Mako from my Mother being a SOLIDER member to survive from. I know...Rei has become that thing and no longer human. I'm still human!

Sephiroth: Still human? Who do you think saved your life besides your sister you got you out alive? After saving Cloud, your so call true love and his best friend Tifa, she got you out of the labs where Hojo awaken your Mako power. Being a half Makoinoid.

Yakumo: No...No!

Sephiroth: Rei wanted to join with me like Mother, she refuse to be with another family of yours to be freed from everything. So, Hojo did so as her finally wish, as I ended hers to save her life. I would've done the same for your Mother, but she's a loss coast to your Father being a nobody, as Yumi was too in the end. She was only a proto-type of ours and died. Wasting her life on your friends, but you, Yakumo, you're different.

(Cloud got his sword out to guarding Yakumo for Sephiroth to keep away from her.)

Cloud: Don't!

Sephiroth: A waste of time falling for a weapon, don't you think?

Yakumo: Cloud...I'm not...I wasn't...I couldn't been dead and being made to being awaken...!

Cloud: Hojo!? What does he have to do with her!? And the rest of my past!?

(Sephiroth lowers his arms.)

Sephiroth: Poor Yakumo. Five years ago you were...constructed by Hojo, piece by piece, right after Nibelheim was burnt. After I removed your parents and spotted you, I let Yumi fuse her Mako blood to be in your body to heal, heal to awaken the Makonoid that you really are. A puppet made up of vibrant Jenova cells, her knowledge, and the power of Mako. As Rei has become fully too. The other one that Cloud has been with, that was the fake me. But really an incomplete Sephiroth-clone. Not even given a number...That was also your reality.

(Cloud shrugs.)

Yakumo: Cloud!

(Cloud holds Yakumo in his arms.)

Cloud: No, Yakumo...You're human, half yourself and a Mako. You are you. Nothing more.

Tifa: Cloud...Yakumo...Don't listen to him...Close your ears! Close your eyes!

Cloud: What's wrong, Tifa? I'm not affected by it...I wasn't paying attention to him. Full of crap! Saying that Yakumo was just normal to almost dying for Yumi to saving her to being awaken and escaped to die for!? Not true!

Yakumo: Even if it was all true, I would remember everything from it!

Tifa: All that talk of Hojo constructing you is a lie. Don't we have our memories together? Being kids together, starlit nights...

Yakumo: That's right! Those two were close friends!

(Sephiroth cocks his head toward her for Yakumo to shield Tifa for Sephiroth to cut right through it to break.)

Yakumo: Stay away from Tifa!

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha...Tifa...Why are you so worried and scared by those words? Hmm...Shall I show everyone here what's in your heart?

(She quickly turns away, without a word.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha...You look like you're not feeling well.

Yakumo: I said don't touch her, Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Oh, I won't. But she might know something more than you two would...

(He disappears. Cloud and Yakumo turn to Tifa.)

Yakumo: What? Tifa? (Where did he go?)

Cloud: ...Tifa? Is Sephiroth right?

(She doesn't speak for a long time.)

Tifa: Cloud...

Cloud: Why are you so scared? Don't worry about me. I'm all right. No matter how confused I am, I'll never believe a word that Sephiroth says. Yakumo, you don't listen to him either. He's a liar to get your energy, I won't allow it.

Yakumo: I know, Cloud, but...I'm so confused and scared right now!

(He looks at the ground.)

Cloud: Yakumo...It's true that sometimes I can't figure out who I am. There's a lot of things muddled up in my memories. But, Tifa...But you said, 'Long time no see, Cloud' right? Those words will always support me. I am the one you grew up with. I'm Cloud of Nibelheim. No matter how much I lose faith in myself, that is the truth.

Yakumo: I know I feel a strong friendship bound between you two. There's no lie about that part.

(He looks up at Tifa.)

Cloud: That's why you shouldn't be so scared. No matter what anyone else says to me, it's your attitude that counts...Or Yakumo being saved and created to escaping from the nightmare, she is herself. A half human with a heart, not a puppet.

Yakumo: I agree, right, Tifa? Tifa?

(He turns away. Tifa turns back towards him. She shakes her head.)

Tifa: No, that's not true, Cloud...

Yakumo: Huh?

(He shakes his head sadly and turns to face Tifa.)

Cloud: What's not? Aren't I the same Cloud you grew up with?

Tifa: That's not what I meant...I don't know how to say it...Cloud, I need some time...Just give me a little time...

Yakumo: ! (Here he comes again.)

(Everything then flashes white and Sephiroth is standing on the stairs down to the courtyards. All but Tifa and Yakumo turn to face him.)

Sephiroth: Cloud...Don't blame Tifa. The ability to change one's looks, voice, and words, is the power of Jenova. Inside of you, Jenova has merged with Tifa's memories, creating you. Out of Tifa's memory...A boy named Cloud might've just been a part of them.

Yakumo: Wait...Tifa...She did die from that day! Yumi saw it all! You killed her and she brought her back to life...Which wasted all of her energy to die for! That's why...I saved Cloud in time after she saved Tifa's and myself! I...remember...!

(In a blink of white, he vanishes.)

Tifa: Cloud...Please... don't think right now. Yakumo!

(White flash. Sephiroth is behind them.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha...Think, Cloud! ...Cloud? Ha, ha, ha...Oh, excuse me. You never had a name. Yakumo was right. After what I did to her, Yakumo did save her life to mess with your memories and hers...

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Cloud: Shut up... Sephiroth.

Yakumo: That can't be true!

(Sephiroth shakes his head.)

Sephiroth: You still don't understand? Then...

(He faces away and starts to laugh. It is the exact laugh as he might have made upon his first arrival to Nibelheim. He stops with a dismissive gesture and turns to face Cloud and Yakumo.)

Sephiroth: Do you remember the picture that we took before we headed for Mt. Nibel?

(He turns to Tifa.)

Sephiroth: ...Tifa, you remember, right?

(He turns back to Cloud and raises his arms in an almost-happy gesture.)

Sephiroth: But there is no way he would know.

(He shakes his head. Cloud shrugs.)

Sephiroth: Now...what happened to that picture?

(He pretends to look all around, then practically skips over to the dead man lying in front of the inn. The photographer.)

Sephiroth: ...is this it?

(He turns back to Cloud.)

Sephiroth: ...Do you want to see it? It turned out pretty good.

Tifa: Cloud...don't...

(He nods to Tifa.)

Cloud: I...should be in the picture. Even if I'm not in there, no worry. This is just an illusory world Sephiroth made up.

(He looks at the picture. Of course, the young man in the picture has black hair, not blond.)

Yakumo: Wait...(That looks like, Zack! He was with Cloud during the times!) Cloud.

Cloud: ...Just as I thought."

(He nods.)

Cloud: This picture's a fake. The truth is in my memory...Five years ago, I came back to Nibelheim, to inspect the reactor. I was sixteen. The town hadn't changed at all. What did I do...? Oh yeah...

(He nods.)

Cloud: I remember that man being Zack, part of SOLIDER. Close to Yakumo's sister Yumi and lover of Aerith. He died in the fire from getting hurt from protecting Yakumo for me to save, she saved me, once Yumi saved Tifa's life and hers. I remember my Mother before she passed away and Tifa, being my only friend she had...

Yakumo: What did you do at Nibelheim...?

Cloud: I played the piano! We always talk together with her father around! I spent the night and went to the reactor in Mt. Nibel. I was excited about it. Because that was my first mission after becoming First Class in SOLDIER. Zack...You're using his face in the past image to fool me!

(A flash. Sephiroth is gone. Cloud shakes his head for Yakumo to read out his mind.)

Yakumo: Something's wrong...Cloud? What's happening?

Cloud: ...SOLDIER, First Class?

(He shakes it harder.)

Cloud: ...SOLDIER? When did I enter SOLDIER?

(He clutches his head, trembling.)

Cloud: How did I join SOLDIER?

(He falls to the ground, shaking harder.)

Cloud: Why... why can't I remember?

(He rises to one knee.)

Cloud: I'm... I'm...

Yakumo: Cloud!

(Yakumo touches Cloud's head wit her hand to see flashes before his eyes to remember everything like she was too, after that he stands back up.)

Cloud: That's right...

(He nods.)

Cloud: ...I didn't have to worry about it, because I was...Yakumo...

Yakumo: Cloud...Do you...? Do I? What am I...?

Cloud: It'll be alright.

(The screen fades to black. Silence.)

Tifa: ...Cloud? Yakumo?

Cloud: Let's go, Tifa. Everyone. I'm...I'm all right.

Yakumo: Then lead the way, Cloud. (Sephiroth, you won't scare us one bit...No matter how much the truth hurts for me, Tifa, and Cloud. We will be ourselves.)

Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: You sure?

Barret: Is he really?

Tifa: Okay...

(So they kept on going on and out of the illusion with Yakumo's help. From Cloud being part of SOLIDER, but Zack was the higher class ones liek Sephiroth, Tifa died to being reborn, and Yakumo saved in doing so to becoming something different to escaped for Yumi to die for, all comes back to the three of them. Painfully true, for the others to remember and learn by. Yakumo will still be herself to love and have friends to being with her step-mother too.)

Yakumo: Cloud...

Cloud: I'll always love you, Yakumo, always...

Yakumo: Thank you.

(Soon to fade into showing a crystal cave at the Northern Crater. President Rufus enters, standing in the center of the room for a moment, enjoying. Scarlet enters.)

Scarlet: Wow! That's amazing!

(She runs to the center of the room, to the back wall, and back, looking up. Hojo enters just before it shows the past of him to the ceiling of the cave. There is a huge, tree-like, awe-inspiring structure there. Sunlight diffuses through it, into the cave. One large blue stone is nestled in the center of it.)

Scarlet: It's all Materia!

Rufus: The outside is rich with Mako energy, The inside is a treasure trove of Materia. This truly is the Promised Land. The Promise Land, all thanks to her...

Hojo: There is no such thing as the Promised Land. It's a legend...an old wives tale...it's utterly ridiculous.

(Showing back down to show Hojo standing near Rufus. Rufus turns to face him.)

Rufus: Everything as I imagined it to be. Isn't it splendid? It is that kind of dullness that makes you a second-rate scientist.

(The entire room quakes, filled with a rumbling sound. Rufus spins.)

Rufus: What's happening?

Scarlet: It's coming from within the wall! Something's in there! It's moving!

(A huge, emerald green eye winks out from the wall of the cave.)

Hojo: Weapon...Then it really does exist...I didn't believe in it. Just like she was...Aerith's little step-sister who's a half breed Mako, Yakumo.

Rufus: What does this mean?

(Hojo turns to face him.)

Hojo: ...Weapon. Monsters created by the Planet. It appears when the Planet is in danger, reducing everything to nothingness. That's what was stated in Professor Gast's report.

Rufus: I never saw that report...Where is it?

(Hojo searches a bit and holds up something in his hand.)

Hojo: Here, right here.

(The eye winks again.)

Rufus: You keep a lot of things to yourself.

(Soon things go black, as Reno looks for Yakumo and the others on his own without Rude and Elena to notice him gone. Also he heard and learn all about what she really was.)

Reno: (Yakumo...I don't care what or who you are, I love you either way. I'm coming for you.)

(Kept on fading in and out to showing it normally again and we are at the land bridge. Red XIII, Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Tifa, and Cait waited for Cloud and Yakumo. The green wind below is rushing past at insane speeds. Red went to go rest up somewhere really quickly before they kept on moving any further to go back and talk to the others about it.)

Yuffie: What's up, Red?

Red XIII: Just thinking about what we saw. Poor Yakumo...I hope Cloud and Tifa will be alright too. It's hard to believe...such a small piece of materia is able to destroy the Planet...

Cid: Not to mention of Hojo sick ways in testing Yakumo out. So mess up!

Barret: It's hard on Tifa. She was killed and brought back to life for this mess?

Vincent: Hard to know what is real or not anymore. And...That power could be dangerous to wield if those are not careful with it.

Cait: And what really happened for Cloud and Yakumo not to remember at all until now.

Red Xlll: I think we all know that...But still...What does this all mean to us?

(The land bridge, the others, everything vanishes in a blink of black. Red XIII is left hovering over the winds below. He looks around for only he was there but not the others.)

Barret, Cid, Cait, Yuffie, and Vincent: What?

Red XIII: What the!?

(He looks another direction.)

Red XIII: Is everyone all right?

(He makes fighting motions.)

Red XIII: What's going on? Where am I!? Don't leave me alone!

(Tifa comes running in from somewhere in the wind.)

Tifa: Red XIII, are you alright?

(The land bridge fades in again. Barret, Cait, Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie were gone all of a sudden.)

Red XIII: Tifa!

(He runs over to her.)

Red XIII: Something is strange...Why was it dark all of a sudden and where is everybody?

Tifa: Everyone's waiting! Cloud's in trouble!

(A voice from out of nowhere.)

Tifa: Please come. Help us!

(Tifa turns in the direction they had left.)

Tifa: Over there!

(Red XIII nods.)

Red XIII: R, right! I'm not sure I understand...but I'll go if you want me to.

(He runs off. Tifa is still standing there.)

Sephiroth: ...hee hee hee...And remember...

(Tifa's form flickers, then vanishes. It is replaced by Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: ...the Black Materia!"

(Sephiroth vanishes, as Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, and Cait flicker back in, flat on the ground. They sit up, slowly, rubbing their heads.)

Tifa: What happened?

Barret: Hey! Where they hell did Red go!?

(Yakumo was worried to look for him and Cloud was confused.)

Yakumo: Where is he? Red!? Red!?

Cloud: The Black Materia...! This is bad. I heard he was going to Tifa.

Tifa: I didn't call for him. I was trying to calm my head after what Sephiroth...Well, that wasn't me!

Cid, Cait, Yuffie, and Vincent: It wasn't?

Yakumo: If that wasn't you talking to Red, then who was...? (Was it his doing again?)

(They had to keep on moving to go find Red, hopefully Sephiroth doesn't do anything bad to him. Showing back to the cave in the Northern Crater.)

Scarlet: Mr. President...I've got a bad feeling about this place...

(Rufus turns to Scarlet.)

Rufus: Hmm...perhaps we should return to the ship now. We need to prepare for the inspection anyway.

(Soon everything flashes into white for a moment, and Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid were standing in the center of the cave.)

Yakumo: Hey! We got out of the illusion.

Tifa: But how? And where are we now?

(They see everyone else.)

Yakumo: Cloud, look! It's Rufus, Scarlet, and Hojo! (We need to find Red than stopping them!)

Scarlet: Hey! Where did you come from?

Cloud: ...don't know...

Yakumo: Cloud.

(He turns to Rufus, shaking his head.)

Cloud: I'm fine, Yakumo. This place is going to get rough. Better leave things to me and get out of here while you still can!

(Rufus flips his hair back.)

Rufus: Leave things to you? Hmph...I don't know what you mean.

(Cloud and Yakumo turn away, slowly.)

Yakumo: First off, this place is too dangerous to be in. And second, we need to go find Red.

Barret: She's right! Can we deal with you guys later or something? Give us a break already!

Cloud: This is where the Reunion is happening. Where everything begins and ends.

(Tifa runs in from the rear of the cave.)

Tifa: Cloud!

Yakumo: Red! You're alright! (He isn't hurt. That's good. He must've too the long path as we went here to being stuck in a illusion area of some kind, that's good to know.)

(They take no notice. Red XIII comes running in.)

Red XIII: I'm here to help you, Cloud!

(Cloud stands still for a long moment, then holds his head. He is almost crying. He takes a few steps toward Red XIII, then stops again. Eventually he goes all the way over to Red XIII.)

Yakumo: Red, are you okay?

Red Xlll: What do you mean? I'm fine. I came here to help out.

Cloud: Thanks...Red XIII. Where's the Black Materia?

Tifa: Cloud!

Red XIII: It's safe. I'm holding onto it.

(Cloud looks down.)

Cloud: I'll take it from here. Give me the...Black Materia.

Yakumo: Huh? Why do you need it?

Tifa: You can't hear my voice?

Red XIII: Are you all right, Cloud?

(Cloud nods.)

Red XIII: Then...here you go. I was a little apprehensive holding this thing.

Tifa: No, don't! Please...stop, Cloud!

Yakumo: What's the matter, Tifa?

(Cloud takes the Black Materia from Red XIII.)

Cloud: Thanks...leave the rest to me.

(There is a long pause...then everything all over the place blinks white, and for just a moment, we see Sephiroth, staring.)

Sephiroth: Come on...the Black Materia.

"Please! Just a little longer!"

(The white fades. Cloud walks to the center of the room.)

Cloud: It has to be destroyed...

(Yakumo then sees more flashes in her head for Cloud to see them with her, soon she knows everything coming back to her, the Black Materia had to be stopped by her hands being reawaken as a Mako being or not, she had to stop Sephiroth since Yumi died trying to save her life, Tifa's, and Cloud's. Before he and Rei become one to rule the planet itself. So she grabs it away from Cloud's hands in time.)

Yakumo: No!

(She uses her powers to push Cloud away from the item to hold on to instead.)

Cloud: Yakumo!?

Red Xlll: What are you doing!?

Tifa: Whatever you are trying to do, Yakumo, don't! Please!

Barret, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: What's going on!?

(Cloud tries going over to Yakumo to making her feel better, but she glows up all over again to holding her power in to stop them all from coming any closer even Scarlet, Hojo and Rufus too.)

Yakumo: Stay back!

(They all stopped, for Cloud could see her crying.)

Yakumo: Stay away from me...!

Cloud: Yakumo, why?

Yakumo: I know, I know all...Cloud, Zack gave up his life saving you, after Yumi came to bring Tifa back to life from dying, she save me, to saving you. Then being a test subject to Hojo to draw blood to awaken my Mako inner self and powers, Yumi got me out to die in my arms...Before Aerith and her mother came along to saving me. And taking me in...I think...I knew all along. I let my emotion without controlling at first get the best of me to erase everything to being me, until Sephiroth...Like Rei, I'll become like her than Yumi almost did and our Mother...I...Hojo made me become Sephiroth's servant without me knowing about it, Cloud. Because he...He was watching you since your powers are one...! I'm so sorry! And for that, I will leave this world next to join Zack and Aerith while I destroy the Black Materia with me.

Cloud: No! You can't!

(Reno comes out of nowhere to over hear it all.)

Reno: No, Yakumo! This isn't the way!

(Yakumo smiles to shielding herself to walk off without saying her good-byes first.)

Yakumo: Reno...Forgive me. Take care of Rude and Elena, okay? Thank you for everything.

Reno: Yakumo...!

(She faces Rufus.)

Cloud: ...Sorry, Rufus, follow the right path, okay? Not your father's.

Rufus: Come again?

(The she faces Red XIII.)

Yakumo: So sorry, Red. Take care of Rose if you see her and Dudley again, okay? Tell Dudley that I love him.

Red Xlll: Don't leave. Please...

Yakumo: But I have to do this.

(She faces the others at a time next.)

Yakumo: Barret, go save Marlene. Be a good father to her. Yuffie, don't steal too much Materia, alright? Be good. Cait, I'm glad you helped us out in the end spy or not. Vincent, I hope you'll follow your path on what you think is right, my friend. Cid, Shera loves you...So love her back. Treat her well.

(They all started to get very sad and started to cry for some of them to see Yakumo go out this way like Aerith did out of nowhere.)

Barret: But, Yakumo...

Yuffie: Don't leave us...You're my best friend in the world...

Cid: Damn you, Yakumo!

Vincent: Change your mind. This isn't the way.

Cait: This isn't the way.

(Next she turns to Tifa to smile for her.)

Tifa: Yakumo...Don't go. You promise to be with Cloud to keep him happy, I'll never forgive you if you do!

(She started to cry much more than the others were.)

Yakumo: Tifa, you're my best friend...Keep Cloud happy in love or as friends, for me.

(Last she goes to Cloud to hug and kiss him.)

Yakumo: And I'm going to miss you most of all, Cloud Strife...My first and only true love that I ever made...I love you, and I always will when I'm gone.

(She kisses Cloud's lips for he didn't want this feelings for her to go away. He lost a friend being Aerith, he doesn't want to lose his one and only true love.)

Cloud: No...Yakumo...! Don't leave me.

Yakumo: But I have to...It's the only way...Please understand. Be happy for me, Cloud.

Cloud: Yakumo...!

(Hojo goes up to Yakumo as she begins walking away without looking back to being really sad not to while holding the Black Materia in her hands.)

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha... this is perfect! It means that my experiment was a complete success! A human saved to becoming a full Mako being! Such beauty...

(He laughs.)

Hojo: What number were you? Huh? Where is your tattoo?

(Yakumo shakes her head sadly.)

Yakumo: No, Professor Hojo...I don't have a number. You didn't give me one because I was a failed experiment. But still, you let me get away with my sister to die in front of me in the end.

(Hojo turns away.)

Hojo: What the-? You mean only a failure like you made it here? But your half older sister Rei...

(Yakumo speaks to his back.)

Yakumo: Professor...please give me a number. Please, Professor...

(Hojo spins to face him.)

Hojo: Please. You...You were different than Yumi was...Lucky one you are, so why bother?

(Yakumo walks up to the edge of the cave to the bottom was really deep down for a fall to drop dead in. Soon to hear a sound of an electrical spark, and catch another fleeting glimpse of Sephiroth's visage, for everything to go completely white all over.)

Rufus: Yakumo...Who...Is she?

Hojo: The real Sephiroth that guided and used Cloud was his clone, the real one is still here who died five years ago. He's here, the real him. I did created the clone self after that event too when I aided Yakumo during the time; Jenova cells and Mako like he and Rei were, with my knowledge and skills, have been combined with science and nature to bring him to life. By her DNA and their mothers. Yumi was a failure, but unlike their half sister Rei and Sephiroth, she was a reborn for her powers to grow like a Goddess.

(A glimpse of the Materia Tree.)

Hojo: ...I'm not wild about the failure part to test on Yumi to escaping us to giving up her life for Yakumo to save, but the Jenova Reunion Theory has now been proven.

(Another glimpse.)

Hojo: You see, even if Jenova's body is dismembered, it will eventually become one again. That's what is meant by Jenova's Reunion.

(Another.)

Hojo: I have been waiting for the Reunion to start. Five years have passed, and now the Clones have begun to return. The fake's gone, for he knows what Yakumo's about to do next for the real one to be awaken.

(Another.)

Hojo: I thought the clones would begin to gather at Midgar where Jenova is stored. But my predictions were not entirely correct. Jenova itself began to move away from the Shinra Building. Yakumo will try committing suicide to save our world and destroying the Black Materia with her before the real Sephiroth gets to her first.

(Everything fades in to showing the materia tree. As Cloud tries to save Yakumo from jumping to her death as the others watch it all.)

Hojo: But being a genius that I am, I soon figured it out. You see it was all Sephiroth's doing. Sephiroth is not just content to diffuse his will into the Lifestream; he wants to manipulate the Clones himself. To the real to awaken and stop her first before she tries jumping off. Just watch. The one thing that I did know was that Sephiroth was at their final destinations.

(Yakumo closes her eyes, tears come out, she smiles, holds on to the Black Materia in her hands, and jumps off.)

Yakumo: Good-bye, everyone...Cloud...I love you...I love you all...

(Cloud goes after her.)

Cloud: Yakumo!

Reno: Stop!

Rufus: She's crazy!

Scarlet: She's can't!

Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: No!

(As Yakumo begins to fall down, the tree does something odd; the blue stone slips, then falls down, sending small stones to the floor below. Showing that the stone is a cocoon for Sephiroth. His body sleeps inside it, perfectly preserved, sleeping, waiting. Then switches back to the floor. Rufus and Scarlet have left. The entire room quakes violently.)

Hojo: Did you see it! It's Sephiroth! So he IS here! He senses Yakumo would do this to herself!

(They all turn to face him.)

Reno: No way...

(Sephiroth gets out to reaching out his hand to the falling Yakumo before Cloud to grab her hand in time to disappear before his very eyes.)

Cloud: Yakumo!

Yakumo: ! Cloud-!

(The others with Hojo and Reno still around to seeing this happening.)

Tifa: Where did she go!?

Cloud: Yakumo!? Yakumo!?

(Cloud or the other team members couldn't find her anywhere.)

Hojo: This is perfect! Both Jenova's Reunion and Sephiroth's will! They won't be diffused into the Lifestream, but gathered here! Mwa, haa, ha,...Rei was the body, he is the mind, and she'll be the heart!

(Tifa shakes her head.)

Cloud: To become something with the Black Materia! No! Not Yakumo!

Tifa: What are you so happy about, Professor? You know what this means, don't you? Yakumo has the Black Materia! Sephiroth is going to summon Meteor! Every single person is going to die!

(Rufus comes back in.)

Rufus: Whatever I say now is too little...too late...We must evacuate. Scarlet!

Scarlet: Yes, sir!

(They all turn to face Rufus.)

Rufus: I want you all to come with me. There is still much more I want to hear.

Cloud: No! We can't leave her!

Rufus: I'm afraid it's too late for Yakumo now!

(Points up to show Yakumo who goes out cold to be lifted by Sephiroth and the Black Materia already being taken out of her hands and into his again.)

Red XIII: There they are!

(Once in Sephiroth's hands, he points it up for Jenova being Rei like his mother reaches out with strong powers to show as he uses his sword to stab Yakumo in the heart for Rei Mako to use her long energy-like hands to go into Yakumo's body to drain all of her Mako energy to be screaming in pain for Cloud to watch it all happened, for he could break free.)

Cloud: No-!

(Sends him flying. Reno does it too to do the same.)

Reno: Leave her alone!

(He goes flying too, for he couldn't do it either.)

Tifa: Cloud-!

Cloud: Yakumo!

(Cloud reaches out to Yakumo, it was too late for Yakumo's entire body turns dark all over to pass out and seeing the others with Reno and Cloud once more.)

Yakumo: Cloud...I'm sorry...Ah!

(She was out for Sephiroth was whole with Jenova fully completed now to being Rei and his mother into one.)

Cloud: YAKUMO!

(The blue stone becomes a liquid, and the Black Materia into it to going inside. The Black Materia fuses with Sephiroth's body wit the entire mind, body, and heart to become whole to being inside of him now. His face maintains its expression of calmness as his whole body begins to spark with energy. The materia tree and the stone crumble to the ground as the others rush out of the cave and onto the airship.)

Rufus: Let's go!

(Soon Barret and Tifa pull Cloud out of there in time afraid to leave Yakumo, they had to.)

Barret: Get the hell out of here!

Tifa: Come on, Cloud!

Cloud: No! No! I won't leave her!

Reno: Damn it! Yakumo!

(Reno had no choice to in helping the others get Cloud out of there and they do. Soon Scarlet, Hojo, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, and Rufus all leave the place for Jenova's entire body to appear as her vines wrap Yakumo's body to glow liquid-like blue type of feeling all over her body to change as Sephiroth laughs.)

Sephiroth: Yes, yes, yes! Yakumo, you re the key for me to create a new world. Just you and I. We are one like Mother and sister Rei. Now...With the Black Materia gathering all three things that I needed to gather, I no longer need Cloud, I have you, my dear. Now...You'll aid me in becoming a true Makoinoid that you really are! Forever!

(Sephiroth laughs. What happens next to them was unknown. As the airship flies away with everyone else in it to watching the horror, a beam of energy shoots from the northern craters, nearly knocking the party off the airship. As the beam grows and grows, we see what is inside it. The Weapon being Rei herself int oa full Jenova type. It rises from the crater, dwarfing the airship as it releases a beam of pure energy from its maw. The Weapon creates a barrier of energy around it as it rockets off across the continent. The airship flies off. Tifa falls from the shaking event for Cloud to catch her in time.)

Cloud: Tifa...

Barret: I don't believe this is happening!

(As Dudley and Rose arrive on the ship thanks to Reno's help, they see Orbit in its ball form to hold on to meaning that Yakumo wasn't with the others but with Sephiroth carrying her away as Weapon takes off with them. For Rude and Elena drive the ship as Scarlet, Rufus, Hojo, and the others watch it horror.)

Tifa: Yakumo...Come back to us...

(With Tifa reaching her up to calling back Yakumo, it was no use. Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid could only do was to watch it al happened for Yakumo to be taken away. Sephiroth 'the real one' is back to turn Yakumo into his slave as a full Mako being to go off and change the Planet with Meteor with Weapon being the soulless Jenova to being very dangerous...Cloud was crying, unable to save his true love to watch her real self fade away. He then sees everything go into darkness to pass out after calling out to her.)

(Yakumo: Good-bye, everyone...Cloud...I love you...I love you all...)

Cloud: Don't go, Yakumo...YAKUMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(With that saying it very loud to the top of Cloud's lungs to pass out in front of the others.)

Barret: Cloud!

Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: No, Cloud!

Reno: Damn it! This isn't happening!

(With Reno crying a lot more too, and Tifa gets back up to be by Cloud's side she too cries with him.)

Tifa: This can't be happening...

(From the skies, Yakumo's body slowly turns into a water-like body being all blue all over to her eyes glowing up brightly yellow to look not so normal. What has she become the same as Yumi was but much different and dangerous. She was now being controlled by Sephiroth to do as she's told to. This was not good at all.)


	20. Regrouping into a New

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Everything all around was nothing but darkness in the surroundings and background too. Just showing a tiny Cloud, floating in space. For after losing Yakumo, he passes out to deep sadness and desperation.)

Tifa: Cloud...Cloud...

(The tiny Cloud stands up and runs off into the blackness. Tifa runs to Cloud and chases him into the nothing.)

Tifa: ...I didn't know what else to do. I was always like that...

(Showing next to the Sector 7 train station. It is raining. Cloud, his sword across his lap, slumps by the stairway to the train platform. The train conductor is looking down at him as Tifa enters.)

"What's the matter?"

(Flashing all over of weird electrically white.)

Cloud: ...ohhh...

"...poor kid."

Cloud: Ooouugh...

(Tifa runs up to Cloud as the train conductor leaves.)

Tifa: Are you all right?

Cloud: ...oo... uh...agh...

(She kneels by him and tries to lift him up. Flashing electrically white again.)

Cloud: Uh...uh...Tifa...?

(Again.)

Cloud: Tifa...?

(Again. He stands.)

Cloud: Tifa!

Tifa: ...?

(She brushes his face.)

Tifa: Oh, Cloud!

(Cloud raises his sword in an offensive posture.)

Cloud: That's right. I'm Cloud.

Tifa: Is it really you, Cloud? I never thought I'd find you here!

Cloud: Yeah, it's been a while.

Tifa: What happened to you? You don't look well.

Cloud: ...Yeah? It's nothing. I'm okay.

(Tifa walks a short distance away. Flashing many more times. Cloud clutches his head, shaking, for a brief moment. He stops before Tifa turns around.)

Tifa: How long has it been?

(Doing it many times more, like three more times. He grabs his head, in pain, but Tifa does not seem to notice.)

Cloud: Five years.

Tifa: ...

Cloud: What is it?

Tifa: ...It's really been a long time.

(Everything then goes into darkens, but does not disappear.)

Tifa: Actually, it's been seven years. You got your wish and joined SOLDIER, quit after the Sephiroth incident, and now you're a mercenary...You told me a lot about what happened after you left Nibelheim...But...Something's wrong. I felt there was something strange about the things you talked about. All the things you didn't know that you should. And other things you shouldn't know that you did...I wanted to make sure...But then I heard...you were going far away...

(Now it all goes into darkness this time.)

Tifa: And I didn't want that...I didn't know what to do. So, I thought I needed more time. And that's why I told you about the AVALANCHE job. I wanted to be with you, watch you. We're friends are all.

(Soon going into bright white color all over the place. And then hearing the cries of the planet and Yakumo's as well to be heard at the Bugenhagen's observatory. Nex to show something in and just enough to make out Tifa's form, lying on the floor, or a bed along with Barret who was with her.)

Tifa: Ding...

Barret: Huh?

Tifa: The glare...

Barret: You'll be better soon. You've been asleep a long time.

Tifa: I'm hungry...

Barret: Hey, why don't you ask? About him.

(Fades away to the rest of the way in the place. Tifa has been lying on something resembling an operating table, in an auxiliary room in Junon. Slowly, she sits up. She looks at Barret, standing by the far wall. So if those two were with Rufus after escaping...Where was Cloud? Along with Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid?)

Tifa: ...Because I'm scared. Cloud passes out and Yakumo...I never see him act this way. He's a mess. I wish I can do something for him...

Barret: Don't worry. I don't know what happened to Cloud either.

Tifa: What...? What happen to him?

(He scratches his head.)

Barret: Guess I shouldn't tell you not to worry...None of them know if he's all right or not. One minute he cried, screamed out Yakumo's name, we escape the Promise Land in time having no choice, and...He was gone. No longer on the ship. I don't know where the others are either or that Turk red hair guy. Something's going on here since Yakumo was captured. Poor kid.

Tifa: He's still...alright?

(A pause. Barret nods.)

Tifa: How long...was I asleep? That hit when...That thing...Really hit my head really hard. I saw Cloud passing out in front of me...And then everything went dark.

Barret: Lessee now...Must've been about 7 days. This is bad. I can't even find Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid either. Is like they all disappeared on us.

Tifa: What about Sephiroth? Yakumo?

(Barret walks over to Tifa's bed.)

Barret: You ain't over it yet. She's been captured by that mad man alright. And remember that huge light, in the Northern Cave?

(Tifa swings her legs over so that she is sitting on the edge of the bed.)

Barret: Since then, the crater's been surrounded by a huge barrier of light. Everyone knows Sephiroth sleeps in that big hole, protected by the barrier. We can't do a damn thing about it. We just gotta wait till he wakes up.

(He faces a wall.)

Barret: And on topa that, some huge monster called Weapon's been on arampage with those two to go missing. Yakumo too with Sephiroth.

(She looks at Barret.)

Tifa: ...Weapon?

(Barret turns to face her.)

Barret: Remember that huge monster that was made with Sephiroth and Yakumo's powers wit hher dead half sister, at the bottom of the crater? Well it's up here now. They say it's some legendary monster from the past.

Tifa: Weapon...is protecting Sephiroth? Yakumo...Yakumo's in there with them!

(He shakes his head.)

Barret: Dunno. But he's up here goin' around tearin' shit up. Right now Rufus' fightin' it. I hate to say it, but he's got guts.

(He turns and walks away. Tifa hops off the bed.)

Barret: We shoulda been the ones to destroy it, but we ain't got no time...

Tifa: Time...

(She turns to him.)

Tifa: ...Hey! How about Meteor?

(Barret doesn't say anything. Instead, he walks further away and presses a button. The window shades open up. It then sweeps past the room to the window, and past Barret's profile we see Meteor hanging in the sky like a dark sun.)

Tifa: (Yakumo...Please be alright.) Do we have to give up?

Barret: ...Dunno. Hell, I don't want to Yakumo up there either. Why did she had to do that!?

(The door to the room slides open with a hiss and President Rufus walks in.)

Rufus: I thought Cloud would show up to save you all...Professor Hojo wanted to check up on Cloud, too. But sadly, he wasn't feeling well after seeing his lovely Yakumo being taken away from Sephiroth to pass out and be...Taken away from my guards. To where you asked? Nobody knows, and neither do I. His girlfriend on the other hand...

Tifa: What are you going to do to Yakumo!?

Rufus: She, Sephiroth, and that Rei person becoming this Weapon monster...

(He flips his hair.)

Rufus: Meteor has been summoned...Essentially, it's all but over now. So, there's no need for you now. No, maybe there is an important task for you...

(Heidegger enters behind Rufus.)

Heidegger: President! Preparations for the public execution are complete.

(Barret jumps.)

Barret: Execution!? What're ya gonna get by executin' us?

Rufus: You are to be executed for causing this situation. People are ignorant. They'll feel better as long as someone is punished.

(Barret runs forward, up to the President, trembling with rage.)

Barret: I take back what little praise I had for this damn jackass!

(He straightens.)

Rufus: Well, enjoy your last momentstogether.

(With that, he turns and leaves.)

Heidegger: I'll tie your arms now.

(He does so. A guard leads Barret and Tifa through the Military Base Junon to the bottom floor, where the gas chamber awaits.)

Tifa: Yakumo...Cloud...

Barret: Damn it! You can't do this to us! Yakumo! Damn you, come back here for Cloud and all of us already!

(Barret and Tifa are led, bound, to the bottom floor of Junon Military Base. To the gas chamber. They arrive at a large auditorium, with rows upon rows of seats available to watch the event. A rather large, round fellow sits in the front row. Scarlet speaks at a podium.)

Scarlet: Is everyone here? These are the ones who brought this madness into the world!

(Several cameramen set up their cameras. Barret looks around at them.)

Barret: The hell are these people?

Scarlet: We will be broadcasting your miserable deaths live on nationaltelevision.

(The large fellow turns to her.)

"Scarlet, why a public execution in this day and age?"

(Scarlet walks a ways toward the gas chamber.)

Scarlet: With the chaos resulting from the Meteor reports, we desperately need to rally public support...it's better that we punish somebody, anybody.

Tifa: You make me sick...

(Scarlet starts laughing. A cameraman moves forward to film her.)

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha, ha! They'll never admit it, but everyone loves this stuff!

Tifa: Ah! That horrible laugh!

Barret: Tell me about it! Dumb btich!

(She turns to Tifa.)

Scarlet: We'll start with this girl.

(Barret struggles against his cuffs.)

Barret: If you've gotta do it...do me first!

Tifa: No, Barret!

Scarlet: Camera, this way! Make sure you get this, the audience just eats up tearful goodbyes! If you do see the spirits of that dumb girl calling herself Yakumo, the last half stupid breed of the Makoinods, say hi to her for me.

(A cameraman films Barret. Soon fades into the interior of the gas chamber. Tifa enters, followed by Scarlet. She kicks her toward the chair.)

Tifa: What are you doing!?

(Scarlet moves so that Tifa is between her and the chair.)

Scarlet: This is my special gas your time, and enjoy a slow, painful death.

(A guard moves forward and removes Tifa's cuffs. Scarlet punches her into the chair. Theguard fastens her in.)

Scarlet: Stuck up ^%$#&!

(She slaps Tifa again and leaves. The guard follows, but drops something on the way out. Faded back to the auditorium.)

Scarlet: Well now, the show's about to begin. Ha, ha, ha!

(A red light floods the room and a siren begins to sound.)

"Emergency! Emergency! Weapon's approaching! Attention all military personnel: take your positions!"

"Oh no! It's Weapon!"

(One person rushes out of the auditorium.)

"Run!"

(Everyone else follows except Barret, Scarlet, the round fellow, two guards, and, of course, Tifa.)

Scarlet: Hey, hey, all of you! Damn! Why now?

(The big round one hops up to Scarlet.)

Cait: How does it feel now, Scarlet?

Scarlet: Hmm, so you didn't run? I'm impressed. How do I feel? Right now...

(With a sound of escaping gas, Scarlet passes out.)

Scarlet: Nngaaaaaahhhh!

Barret: Huh!? Sleeping gas?

(The fellow spins around, shedding his coat. It's Cait Sith. The two guards ready their guns.)

"Weirdo!"

(Fight sequence with the two guards. As Barret blasts them away, and Cait beats them up using his robot for they had no problem stopping the guards there.)

Barret: Weakenlings...Wait, Cait Sith?

Cait: I'm here to help!

Barret: Why you...? Ain't you part of Shinra?

(Cait Sith raises a paw.)

Cait: Let's just say I'm against capital punishment. Besides...I hate this broad. Come on, we gotta help Tifa. I'll keep watch at the entrance. Yakumo needs us and Cloud once he find him.

(Cait Sith stands by the door while Barret runs to the gas chamber entrance. He grabs and pulls. It doesn't budge.)

Barret: It won't open!

(Fading again right into President Rufus' office. Rufus is standing by his desk, gazing out at the sea through a huge picture window. Heidegger comes rushing in.)

Heidegger: It's Weapon.

Rufus: There's been so many attacks lately. Can we handle it?

Heidegger: I believe so. Your orders?

Rufus: No need to ask.

(Heidegger salutes. Three sailors dash in.)

Heidegger: We'll give it a shot from our big cannon.

(He turns to the sailors and thrusts his fist in the air.)

Heidegger: Open cannon doors! Activate cannon. Target: Weapon! Put hat girl out of her misery in the name of Shinra!

(He turns back to the President as the sailors run off. Huge steel plates protect the buildings in the residential area. A huge port opens in the street by the sea; a smaller cannon extends from it. The huge main cannon rotates into place, aiming at the sea. Back in the office, one sailor comes back in and salutes.)

"Preparations complete!"

(Heidegger nods.)

"The cannon..."

(He thrusts his fist towards the bay window, to the sea.)

"Fire-!"

(The cannon releases a huge burst of energy out at the sea. It recedes toward the horizon; a pregnant pause as we wait for it to hit its mark. It does. A large explosion rises from the water, sending a tidal wave in all directions. Switching back to the President's office. Heidegger slowly lowers his arm. The scene changes to several points around the Base; soldiers stand expectantly, waiting, watching the sea. Switches back again to the office, panning up to show Rufus and Heidegger once more. Both stare out at the sea. Rufus turns his head.)

Rufus: Did we get 'em?

Heidegger: Seems so...

(Another red alarm goes off through the base. Heidegger looks around, disoriented.)

"Weapon approaching!"

"Speed, 50 knots!"

"It's heading right toward us!"

(Heidegger looks at Rufus.)

Heidegger: It can't be! We hit it dead on!

(Rufus turns.)

Rufus: How about the cannon?

Heidegger: It'll take time to reload.

Rufus: Then use regular firepower in the mean time!

(Heidegger runs toward the door and thrusts his fist in the air.)

Heidegger: Yes sir! Open all artillery doors! Target: Weapon! Don't let it land!

(Weapon closes in through the water, fishlike, rising out of the water. Soldiers placed all around the Base fire their weapons. The smaller, secondary cannons fire energy bursts at the Weapon. None have any effect. It comes closer. Soldiers switch to their bazookas, sending trails of smoke towards the Weapon, ending in explosions. It continues, ripping a huge wake in its path. Inside the President's office, Rufus shakes his head in disbelief and steps back from the window.)

"Speed: 70 knots!"

"Weapon closing in!"

"Not good! It's attacking!"

(As Weapon almost reaches the base, the soldiers flee inside. One faints on the ground just before Weapon 'with the help from Yakumo 'in her liquidfied Mako new body form to raise the waters for it as her powers' to crash into the base, creating an earthquake throughout. It slowly sinks back into the water. Yakumo now looks like under Sephiroth's control with her hair back up, yellow glowing up, all blue controlled all over, and The scene switches back to the gas chamber. The gas jets turn on around Tifa.)

Tifa: Gas!

(She tries to cover her face with her arm.)

Tifa: Barret, help!

(Barret screams in from outside the chamber.)

Barret: Hold your breath! Hold on as long as you can!

(She puts her head back and kicks her feet.)

Tifa: Come on! I can't hold on forever!

(Switching back to the auditorium. Barret jerks on the door a few more times before giving up. He pounds the door with his fist in anger.)

Barret: Shi-!

(He runs over to Cait Sith.)

Barret: The Gas Room's probably locked from a different room!

Cait: Hmm, we gotta go with a different plan. Let's get out of this room first.

(Barret turns back to the chamber door.)

Barret: Tifa! I'll help you, I promise!

(Barret and Cait Sith run out of the auditorium. The door slams behind them. Barret yanks on it.)

Barret: No! They locked this too!

(Scarlet yells through the door.)

Scarlet: Fools. Now, you can't save the girl. Just like Yakumo, she'll soon be dead too.

(Barret lets go of the door.)

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha, ha!

(He bangs on the door.)

Barret: Goddammit...!

(He turns to Cait Sith.)

Cait: OK, OK time for Plan B. Let's run to the airport!

Barret: Why the airport? An' leave Tifa there?

Cait: Trust me, trust me. We gotta take a chance.

(They run off. Outside the base, they find a cameraman filming the action. As they try to pass, there is a huge flash of light soon Weapon rises out of the water as Mako Yakumo stood by it to be floating in the air just watching, majestically deadly.)

Cait: Is that really Yakumo!? This is bad...!

Barret: Damn, man! (Yakumo!)

(They continue to the airport. The airship hovers overhead.)

Barret: Yo! You sure this is the right way? It's a dead end!

Cait: Uh oh? Did I make a wrong turn?

(Barret throws his fists in the air.)

Barret: You damn cat...! What the hell're we gonna do now? They all be comin' soon!

(Barret turns to face the only way out and rubs his gun-arm.)

Barret: Yo, better watch my back till the end...partner!

(He raises his gun. Soon the camera man sees Barret and Cait showing themselves near the guard.)

"Excuse me, sir. A moment of your time..."

Barret: Shut up! I'm in a hurry!

"Killin' it...!"

(He moves away, soon the guard speaks up being Yuffie.)

Yuffie: Don't make such a noise! It's me! Me! Yuffie!

Barret: The hell are you doin', Yuffie!?

(They soon see Weapon coming out of the waters to keep on walking over to base for Mako Yakumo to follow it.)

Yuffie: (Yakumo?) I'll explain later! We need to go to the airport right away! Fight our way through if we need to!

Cait: You heard the lady!

(Off Barret, Cait, and Yuffie kept on moving. Then switches back to the gas chamber. Tifa is still alive. She uses her feet to grab the item the guard dropped before- a key. She uses her teeth to unlock one hand, then the other. She rises from the chair.)

Tifa: Which button stops the gas...?

(Covering her face, she presses the button by the chair, shutting off the gas. She tries the door with all her strength, but it doesn't budge.)

Tifa: Open it-...

(There is a sudden explosion. Outside, the Weapon pulls itself up to its full height for Mako Yakumo to follow it. It then shakes violently as its maw begins to glow, brighter and brighter, then releases a beam as the water power boosted up higher by Mako Yakumo's doing of the pure energy at the base. It lands on one tower, ripping a giant hole in the side of. The hole opens into the gas chamber. Weapon begins to gather energy for another salvo. A split second before it releases its beam, the Junon cannon- the Sister Ray- fires square in its face. As the smoke clears, we see the Weapon, sans head, sink into the ocean. Mako Yakumo sheilas the blast in time, to fly off. Poor girl was being mind controlled, speechless, a lifeless in using the body moment, and her head was blocked from her memories to break free; Weapon was dead just yet for her to know that the blast didn't kill it all the way. Then switching back to the gas chamber. There is a huge hole opening onto the side of the tower to getting so fresh air this time. Scarlet yells through the door.)

Scarlet: What d'you do? Hey! Open it!

Tifa: First you lock me in this weird place, and now you're telling me to come out? Make up your mind! (I can't believe it. With Weapon...Yakumo, what happened to you?)

(Tifa had to get out to meeting with the others before worrying about Yakumo later on. She climbs through the hole out onto the side of the tower, then nimbly begins to descend the side of it. Scarlet and her guards give chase, without much success. The guards lose their grip and tumble past Tifa to the ground. She jumps the last twenty feet or so and lands in a heap. Picking herself up, she runs blindly away. The only route available is directly onto the top of the Sister Ray. She arrives at the end. There is no way out except down.)

Scarlet: Our little game of hide and weaken here.

(Scarlet catches up with Tifa. She stands between Tifa and the only exit.)

Scarlet: The execution may have been unsuccessful, but your death by falling from here and crashing into the water below might be pretty exciting.

(She walks up to Tifa and slaps her.)

Scarlet: Stuck up to the end!

Tifa: Quit slapping me! You old wench!

(Tifa, slaps back at her. Tifa and Scarlet exchange slaps and insults until Scarlet falls on her rear end.)

Scarlet: God! I can't stand it!

(She stands and faces the way she came.)

Scarlet: Take her away.

(A guard comes onto the Sister Ray. Scarlet turns back to Tifa.)

Scarlet: Now it's time to pay up. I'll really drop you if you don't settle down!

(She laughs.)

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha, ha!

"Run..."

(A voice comes from somewhere up above. Tifa looks up.)

"Run to the end of the Cannon!"

(Tifa does. When she reaches the end of the cannon, she sees the Shinra airship rising before her. Barret stands on deck, waving to her. He grabs a rope and tosses it over the side. Tifa makes a running leap for it, but misses. She falls toward the ocean, but catches the rope at the very end as it swings toward her. The airship flies off, into the sunset. Dudley helps her up to being hugged by her and Rose throws a bucket full of fish right on top og Scarlet to getting her all messy and fails her goal.)

"Now what do we do, ma'am? Ma'am...?"

(She throws a fit like a little child would do.)

Scarlet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE THIS!

(The two guards just listen to her complains for a while...Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Dudley, Rose, and Cait Sith stand on the deck of the Shinra airship.)

Tifa: Dudley! And...A Moogle! A girl one?

(She writes down her name on a paper for Tifa to read in seeing her again and Yakumo rescue her to be joining the team too.)

Tifa: I remember you. You came to help us out and save Yakumo, right?

(She nodded for she became a fighter for Dudley is her rider.)

Tifa: Hi, Rose. I'm Tifa. Thanks for saving me, you two. Just stick around with us, okay?

(They understood her, for they only had Yakumo's Orbit and her hair clip.)

Tifa: Yakumo...We'll get her back, no worries.

(For now, Tifa holds on to the two items for her friend until Yakumo's saved.)

Yuffie: Alright! We made it!

Barret: You okay?

(Tifa nods.)

Tifa: My cheeks hurt a bit. Forget about that, what's this all about?

Barret: Talking about a bitch slap.

Tifa: Very funny. Hey, Yuffie! Cait! You guys are back!

Yuffie: Glad to be back so far.

(They both turn to Cait Sith.)

Cait Sith: Well, I'll catch the details later. In any case, the Airship, Highwind, is now yours.

(Barret and Cait Sith go below deck. Tifa follows. When she catches up, she finds them standing on a wire walkway.)

Barret: Dammit! Why didn't you tell me you could fly an airship?

(He turns away, shaking his head.)

Barret: I thought...Tifa was gone for good.

Cait: Sorry, but I had to do something to trick the enemy. Come on! Everyone is waiting!

(Pans down over to showing Tifa. She jumps up.)

Tifa: Everyone? Everyone's here?

(She follows them into the main navigation room. Cid comes jogging up to her.)

Cid: Welcome to my airship- the Highwind!

(She walks up and looks around the room, without a word.)

Cid: What's wrong!? You should be more excited than that!

(Red XIII, sitting by some steps, shakes his head.)

Red XIII: Cid...

(Cid rubs his head.)

Cid: Yeah...

(He turns to Tifa. She shakes her head.)

Tifa: Not enough crew. Still...Good to seeing you two again, Cid and Red.

(Vincent was there too.)

Vincent: Glad everyone's back. So far...Cloud's the only one left and...Yakumo...

(Everyone got sad when thinking or even talking about her in saying her name either. They all what Sephiroth and Rei-Jenova turned her into to aiding them and Weapon.)

Barret: We know...

Cid: Damn that Sephiroth. He'll pay for this!

Red: Agreed.

Cait: She's a good kind for God sakes! She didn't deserve this!

Yuffie: Being a slave of a tool to destroying our world!? That's mess up!

Vincent: Then...Is there a way to save her?

(Tifa, Rose, and Dudley looked sad to with they knew how they could do that, anything to change Yakumo back to normal again.)

Cid: Well either way, it takes all kinds. Guess we need to try, right? Cloud...He was out cold for a while to disappear on us to who knows where...He's more sad than the rest of us our suffering more than he is.

Cait Sith: Yeah, Tifa, we'll still do our best. I'll also give you information Shinra. Ask me if there's anything you don't understand. Whenever anyone talks to me, I get all nervous and mess things up!

Tifa: Thanks, Cait. Really. Glad to have you still on our side.

Cait: Thanks...

(Cid yells at the pilots.)

Cid: Hey you! What the hell are you doin'!? All we have to do is just pilot. They don't have to talk to us.

Red XIII: Do you think we aren't strong enough without Cloud? Do you think we can't save the Planet alone?

(Barret comes running over.)

Tifa: Don't forget, Meteor is coming, and Weapon is on the rampage. With Yakumo under Sephiroth's control, she needs us...At a time like this, I don't know what I'm supposed to do...

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: No idea at all...If Cloud were here...He would go after him to saving his girlfriend!

(Cid dashes over to the pilot.)

Barret: Get a hold of yourself, Tifa! C'mon, let's think about this! No way we can get off a this train we're on! We know! We miss those two! Yakumo, we all owe her so much that she has done for us.

Tifa: As I said before...If only Cloud was here, everything would be fine. He'll save Yakumo to live together happily. Cloud would...Stand that cocky little way he did, and tell us what to do.

(She nods.)

Tifa: He'd say, 'Everything's under control, Tifa.' Yakumo will be saved...

(She turns away.)

Barret: Tifa! When'd you become such a wimp!

Tifa: I'm sorry, Barret. I'm kind of shocked myself. I'm so depressed. I loss two of my closes friends. One I care for to be happy, and...His woman...

(Barret beats his chest and runs off.)

Red XIII: And Tifa...the reason why we all thought it was Cloud was because...Or when Yakumo's there for all of us...

(She nods.)

Tifa: ...I know. That's why I want to make sure. That's why I have to see him again. And her. I want to...Save them both to see them happy again! Otherwise, with Cloud upset, I'll never forgive him or myself for it! Yakumo needs him!

Cid: I want you to know that I didn't dislike him. Gotta admit he was a strange dude. Just when you thought he was cool, he'd go and do some damn fool thing. And when you thought he was smart, he'd show how stupid he was. And Yakumo...A good girl she is. I remember the day she slap me to correct my problems, she was right. Those two are really good people.

(He rubs his head.)

Cid: Everything about him from his movements to his speech were kinda odd. And Yakumo, she knows what she needs to do and say to follow her goal and being herself. Knowin' what I do now, I can see why he was that way. And the same goes for her too. Well, as long as you stay alive, you just might see him again someday, so cheer up, sis.

(He laughs. Tifa nods.)

Tifa: ...I'll be able to see him someday. After getting him back to the game, Yakumo comes next to saving this world.

Cid: If we can find out where he is, the High wind'll get us there in no time.

(Red XIII bounds up.)

Red XIII: ...Maybe Yakumo is still stuck deep in the North Crater, where the ground cracked and swallowed him up...Buried in the depths of the underground...As for Cloud when he passed out, we saw the Shinra army carry him off somewhere in some village. We had to escape to finding him, and loss track to come back to you and Barret instead. We did try.

Tifa: Deep within the earth...are you talking about the Lifestream?

Red XIII: The Lifestream sometimes gushes out to the surface from cracks in the ocean floor. I heard that such a place exists.

(He sits back down by the stairs.)

Red XIII: Maybe, just maybe Cloud's...

Pilot in training: Waaaah! Captain Cid!

Cid: Tifa, sorry, but I've gotta show this moron how to land the ship. Don't worry, it'll be done in a minute. Oh, and Tifa...No matter what your goal is, you've got to be prepared. Go to your room and get ready for our operation. Cloud comes first, then we go save Yakumo to bring her back.

Barret: What? Does Cloud always gotta be around?...Maybe with his lady friend I guess...We did fine without him in the beginning...Right? An' what happened to tough girl I used to know? Where'd she go to?

Cid: I put a lot of things for the operation in your room, so go get them in order. My hands are full, so I'll excuse myself here!

Tifa: Fly the Airship.

Cid: Alright then, people. Here go. Contact!

(They take off in controlling the ship.)

Tifa: Rose. Dudley. Let's go find Cloud to help us get Yakumo back.

(They understood Tifa for she, Cid, Barret, Cait, Yuffie, Red, and Vincent were all ready to go and the army they had on their side. To Cloud, then Yakumo to getting her back, stopping Rei as Weapon, Jenova, stopping Sephiroth, and saving the world by destroying Meteor...Without getting caught by Rufus and the Shinra bad people again.)

Cid: Ready?

Tifa: Let's move out team!

Barret: Hell 'ya! Coming for first, Cloud!

Yuffie: Follow by Yakumo!

Cait: Let's do this!

Red: Right.

Vincent: Time we fought back.

Cid: Now we're talking!

Everyone else on the ship: YEAH!

Tifa: (Cloud. Yakumo. Hold on, we're coming for you guys. You'll be together in love and happy again, so I'll be happy too along with everyone else as well. Guess Orbit will have to help us out in this one...)

(They soon land the ship on a nearby village on the open fields of the land, for it was really fast to getting where it needed to be. As they do what will Tifa and the others now back and joining the team will they find? Will it be Cloud alright and feeling better after being taken away from passing out? It's up to Tifa to lead the team for this mission here. Her, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, Rose, Dudley, and Orbit to hopefully be right on their location. For Cloud's the only one who can save the world with them and save Yakumo to being her normal self again and not a Makoinoid being. She let's out a very powerful scream of a banshee-like noise for all the world to here her cries for Weapon swims away deep within the ocean waters to soon strike back again when Sephiroth orders it to.)


	21. Weapon Creature

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(From Weapon still causing trouble all over the Planet wherever it goes, Sephiroth watches the whole thing on his end to have the powers from his mother being the Jenova and Rei combined into one; as Mako-Yakumo watches with him too with Meteor soon to fall to this world. Thinknig it'll clear all evil to make a new place for being reborn for the humans but the aniamls and plants...It will kill anyone with one powerful hit by Sephiroth's doing. For was indeed becoming a madman.)

Sephiroth: Soon, Mother...Soon everything will be reborn and for us to become one of all with the spirits joining our cause. And you, Yakumo, I'm unable to control your thoughts to work for me, but I can still control you moments to keep silence. You've done well for me so far, let's keep up the fine work, shall we?

(With Yakumo standing still for Sephiroth stroke his hand on her face and hair.)

Sephiroth: Glad we're not that much related you and I, I could still fall for you. And Cloud wouldn't do a thing to free on what you really become. This is your destiny, Yakumo. You'll grow to like your true form than you sister did. Come now, we got work to do.

(He walks somewhere for Mako-Yakumo to follow for the only thing left with her was Aerith's staff to use as a weapon.)

Sephiroth: Keep this up, Weapon. Those fools can stop you, but they can't never destroy you. Wipe the bad to make anew. For me, for her, for Mother, for us...

(Yakumo will soon be saved...As Reno, Elena, and Rude do something in this world in saving her somehow, but what...? Elsewhere, Tifa pilots the Highwind to the southernmost continent, to the town of Mideel to landing it down there to think Cloud might be there to go and see for themselves; for her, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid stick together and go have a look around 'while Tifa had to use Orbit for the time being in case of a battle'. Leaving Rose and DUdley to stay with the others back on the ship in case Shinra, Turks, or Rufus would to show up.)

Barret: This the place?

Cid: Only one way to find out. Let's have a look around, shall we?

Tifa: Right. Dudely. Rose. You two stay put, we'll be back.

(As they understood her orders, they do so. As the other seven headed to the village of Mideel which look nice to be in, like hand-made town looking well to start their search for Cloud there. Tifa then moves further into the town. She sees a small dog sitting in the shadows.)

Tifa: What's the matter? Are you all alone?

(He whimpers. She kneels down by him.)

Tifa: You got lost didn't you? Separated from someone you love...? Silly thing...

(She overhears two men talking next to a small house across the street.)

"...guess it's been about a week now since he washed up here on the shore...Poor pokey-headed young thing..."

"A real mess. It was like he fell out of the sky to still be sleeping and be treated here. Poor man must coming down with something bad."

(Pointed up to them.)

"It was really sad...but weird. He was holding this really long sword."

"I dunno. The whole thing feels unlucky to me. But the amazing thing was those weird blue eyes..."

Tifa: Wha!? (It couldn't be? Rufus made the Shinra armies throw Cloud off the ship? And he' still alive from the fall and still out cold!?)

Yuffie: It couldn't be him!

Cait: But what if it is?

Vincent: Then we're lucky.

Red Xlll: Only one way to find out...Tifa.

(She runs over to them.)

Tifa: Wh...wait a minute! What did you just say!? Excuse me! That young person you were just talking about...

"Yeah...a villager found him a little ways down the coast...It was about a week ago I think."

"Yeah, poor kid...He must've drifted from somewhere pretty far away...He looked very sick."

"No, no. I think he was heart broken from the looks of it."

Tifa: Cloud! It must be! It's Cloud!

Yuffie, Cait, Red Xlll and Vincent: Cloud!?

Cid: Heh, good job, Tifa.

Barret: You sure!?

Tifa: So where is he? Is he safe!? Where is he now...?

(One of them points up ahead.)

"Yeah...up ahead here...At the, uh, clinic..."

Tifa: He's alive...! Cloud...Cloud's alive! Cloud! (This is great! After getting him back, he'll get back his Yakumo!)

Cid: Hey! Wait for us!

(She dashes off to the clinic.)

Barret: Uh...? Yo, Tifa!

(The others follow her inside. Tifa arrives in the clinic.)

Tifa: Cloud!?

(A doctor turns to face her for the others to come inside as well.)

Doctor: Here now. The way you're running around here, you'd think Meteor fell or something.

Tifa: I'm sorry, but I heard that a friend of mine was being taken care of here...

(He crosses his arms.)

Doctor: A friend...?

(He nods.)

Doctor: Oh yeah...! That young fellow!? Don't worry. Your friend is next door. But I'm afraid his condition is...

(Tifa turns her head towards a small room, separate only by a thin curtain.)

Tifa: Here?

(She nods.)

Tifa: Over here.

(She runs into the next room. A nurse is taking care of someone in a wheelchair, hidden behind her.)

Tifa: Cloud...!?

(The nurse moves. They see that the person in the wheelchair is indeed Cloud. His head is in his lap. The others come running in.)

Tifa: Oh...Cloud! I'm so glad you're safe!?

(She runs up to him. Cloud raises his head to meet her...and it falls down again. His head bobs like a children's toy. He looks around as if confused.)

Tifa: ...!? Cloud...?

Cloud: Uh... aaa...?

(His head continues to bob, cretinous.)

Tifa: Wh...what's wrong...Cloud...?

Cloud: A...Gurk...?

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: Cloud! What happened to you...!? What did Rufus do when he threw you off? Answer me!

(The doctor crosses his arms.)

Doctor: Mako poisoning...Quite an advanced case...If he was near where this monster grew out of the grounds, must've affected him badly. It made him pass out, and fell from the skies...Amazing he's still alive, with this type of problem. And...Something else on his mind to make him be in so much pain, not just from the poison. We're doing all that we can for him. It appears this young man's been exposed to a high level of Mako energy for a protracted period of time from the area. He probably has no idea who or where he is now once he pass out...Poor fellow, his voice doesn't even work. He is literally miles away from us. Some place far away where no one's ever been...All alone...Or he knew someone he thinks he won't be able to see again.

(He shakes his head.)

Tifa: Doctor...!

Red Xlll: No...

Yuffie: Heart broken and poison from the Mako energy.

Cait: Who knew that could happen to a human being...

Vincent: It doesn't affect anyone that quickly. But the mind however...Once you go into depression when something bad or anger you can get, it will take hold to destroying your body. From going out cold, having trouble speaking, head hurting, unable to move, and it doesn't give out your body to being hurt like falling off a building or something. It saves you by instict. And for Cloud...Seeing Yakumo being taken away from him while getting affected by the Mako really hurt him badly. Sorry, Tifa.

Cid: Damn...that's evil.

Barret: That's bad...

Tifa: Cloud...His heart is hurt in seeing Yakumo leave and he's been poison too.

(She kneels in front of him.)

Doctor: Ahem! Let us excuse ourselves.

(He turns to the others.)

Doctor: Listen, would you all mind...waiting outside?

Barret: ...

(They all leave Tifa alone with Cloud. Tifa leans her head against his knees, crying.)

Tifa: Why...? What do you want me to do?" Please, Cloud...Talk to me...Tell me you see me, that you can hear me...Tell me, please...Do you want to see Yakumo again?

(Cloud just bobs his head.)

Tifa: I came this far believing in the memories we have together as friends...And your love for Yakumo...And all of us. This isn't happening...! This is too cruel...What would she think if she saw you now!?

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: Oh, Cloud...! I...

(Sadness for Tifa to seeing her friend Cloud in a bad condition. Back outside, everyone else waits for Tifa to come out soon.)

Barret: So what about him? You know...Cloud?

(The doctor crosses his arms.)

Doctor: I'll say it again, he's got Mako poisoning. I've never seen a case this bad...From passing out, head hurting, unable to speak, and unable to move. An immense amount of Mako-drenched knowledge was put into his brain all at once...And the feelings would cause that porblem to get worse from within a person. In his case, I get he lost someone closes to him. So sorry to hear. I mean no normal human could have survived it...It's a miracle he did! Maybe...Just maybe...Part of him knows that this someone's still alive. Friend? Family? Pet? Girlfriend...?

Yuffie: It was a girlfriend being taken away from him.

Doctor: Oh! Oh, I see...So sorry.

Barret: No wonder...After fallin' in the Lifestream for Yakumo to being float away from him, it splash all over his body when it happened. An' bein' washed up here...That's why he fell down.

Red Xlll: Meaning from that Lifestream of water was it to get all over on Cloud?

Cait: That means it'll take affect really fast when something gets you down or upset. In that case.

Cid: Seeing his love being taken away before his very eyes.

Vincent: It's no wonder why Rufus pushed Cloud off his ship. They didn't want to get affected, they were afraid. He wasn't trying to kill him...

Yuffie: Wait...He knew there might be luck...Oh! He saved him! Huh...?

Red Xlll: Now I'm confused. If he did, why didn't he try sentencing Barret and Tifa to die in front of the whole world to see?

Barret: You got me! I don't know!

Cid: It is weird...Was this part of a plan or soemthing? Like saving you guys was a bit...Too easy for Cait and Yuffie to do before we came in.

Doctor: If that's the case, the myabe this, hope. But remember, the light of hope can be found anywhere. Listen, if you give up hope... What will happen to him?

(He turns away.)

Barret: ...hope...Hey, but honestly, man...Do I really want him to come back? What did he do for this world? What can he do for us from here on out? He may be nothing more than Sephiroth's shadow who spied on us to get to Yakumo for power. And now...! Damn it! Why did he had to take her away!?

Doctor: Is something wrong?

(He turns to the doctor.)

Barret: No, nothin'. Nothin' at all, doc.

(Tifa comes out of the clinic.)

Tifa: ...

(All turn to face her.)

Cid: Tifa.

Barret: You okay?

Tifa: Yes...I'm sorry I had you all worried. And I have something I want to tell you all...

(She goes back into the clinic. Everyone follows her. When the others arrive inside, Tifa is standing near Cloud, facing away.)

Tifa: I don't care about anything else, only Cloud...

(She turns to face them.)

Tifa: I...want to be by his side...I don't care if he still loves Yakumo, I...I want to do it...

(They understood her. If Cloud and Tifa been with each other more for only them fro mthe beginning, they would've made a couple.)

Cid: Yeah. Right. Hang in there, Tifa.

Barret: Yeah, that's probably best...For Cloud...an' for you...Until we get him to get to his Yakumo. You okay with that?

Tifa: It's fine. I want them to be happy again. For now, I'll be there for him, Yakumo would've wanted me to. I know it. I almost hurt her and Aerith once bacause of Spehiroth's powers made us go crazy, Cloud saved me. No matter how much it hurt, I can take a punch. Yakumo and I are best friends, we love Cloud. I will do this for her until then. I know that Cloud is...Still in there somewhere.

(She nods, but doesn't bring her head back up, looking at the floor.)

Tifa: I'm sorry, everyone...At a time like this...

(She looks up.)

Cid: Don't worry. I'll stop by again sometime.

Barret: You take care now, Tifa. And take care of Cloud.

Yuffie: You get him back to normal no matter what it takes.

Red Xlll: We'll do our best to getting back Yakumo to normal.

Cait: We do? Her inner Mako self will kill us!

Vincent: It wouldn't hurt unless we tried. Tifa, just stay put with Cloud until then.

Tifa: Right...I want Cloud to be happy with Yakumo again.

(Barret then turns to leave, then looks at Tifa over his shoulder.)

Barret: Oh, and uh, Tifa...I don't like askin' this but...Is he really your childhood friend? And not from jealousy to hating Yakumo that he fell in love with instead of you?

Tifa: What do you mean?

Barret: You're holding that Orbit robot of hers...

(She looks at Cloud.)

Tifa: Huh!? Well...that is...I'm holding it on for Yakumo for hi mto use for battle in saving Yakumo. As I said, they can be happy together. I almost got jealous, but...I can never ruined on what makes Cloud happy then for me to be happy for him.

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: No, I'm sure of it! They will be together and happy again!

(He nods.)

Barret: Yeah...? Okay then...Sorry for askin' that.

Cid: Now, we gotta be headin' back to the Highwind. See you two later, Tifa. We'll watch over Dudley and Rose too.

Tifa: Alright, thanks. And you guys be careful. We'll be back soon. (I will help out Cloud. It's up to me now.)

(Barret nods. Then everything soon fades into black after that. The party is gathered on the bridge of the Highwind. Barret gazes out the front bay window; Cid sits sprawled on the floor. As the other four could only hope for Tifa to get Cloud to being himself again before they reach to Yakumo into saving her life.)

Barret: What're we gonna do now? What can WE do?

(He turns.)

Barret: Huh? Ain't there nothin' we can do? An' don' go tellin' us to wait for Cloud to get better.

Yuffie: I wish...I wish me or anyone else here knew what to do next.

Red Xlll: Tifa helping out Cloud...Yakumo being rescued...Things aren't going to be so easy for us.

Vincent: We just have to do what we can do best.

Cid: You said it, Vincent.

Cait: Oh, I've got some news.

Barret: Yeah, what!? That you a spy?

(He walks up to Barret.)

Cait: Yeah...I've already told you I was.

(He turns away.)

Cait: Both Gya ha ha and Kya ha ha are up to something. Wanna eavesdrop?

(Fading away from the ship, to fading back again in to the Shinra board room. Heidegger and Palmer are seated at the table. Reeve stands in the background. President Rufus flips his hair, then turns to face them.)

Rufus: Now then...We're faced with two issues. 1. Destroy Meteor. 2. Remove the barrier around North Cave and defeat Sephiroth with his slave Yakumo becoming a monsterous Makoinoid.

(He points at them.)

Rufus: Any ideas?

Heidegger: Gya, haah, hah, hah! We already solved the first problem! Meteor will soon be smashed to bits! The plan has already been put in motion. Namely, to collect Huge Materia from each region.

Rufus: Well...

(Scarlet enters.)

Scarlet: Huge Materia is a high density special type of materia made through a special compression process in Mako reactors.

(She makes an "I caught a fish THIS BIG" pose.)

Scarlet: The energy extracted from it is 330 times the strength of normal materia. Ha, ha, ha! How about that!?

(She crosses her arms and faces the others.)

Scarlet: We will gather all the Huge Materia together and ram it into Meteor.

(She looks at Rufus.)

Scarlet: That will cause a huge explosion! Reducing Meteor literally to bits.

Rufus: You're going to ram into Meteor? Do you think we have the technology to do it?

Scarlet: Don't worry about that! More importantly, we've got to collect Huge Materia from each area.

Heidegger: We've already collected materia from Nibelheim. All that's left is "Corel" and "Fort Condor". I've already dispatched troops to Corel. Ghaa, haah, hah, hah!

(Fading away again and then back to the bridge of the Highwind.)

Barret: Corel! What else can they do to Corel!?

Red XIII: And the Huge Materia...You mean the Huge Materia, don't you? I've heard about it. When our small materia hears the larger one, something should happen. I'm certain of it. That's why we're using the power of materia in our fight...

Barret: Can't let Shinra get a hold of the Huge Materia! Besides, when Cloud gets back, I wanna show him his Huge Materia. He's gonna be shocked.

(Cait Sith bounds up to Barret.)

Cait: So, what are you saying, Barret? Even though you're always knocking him, you really want Cloud to return.

(Barret turns to watch the clouds for a moment, then back to Cait Sith.)

Barret: I ain't sayin' nothin' 'bout nothin'. You just...shut your face! Every group's gotta have a leader.

(He beats his chest.)

Barret: An' that's me! Or at least I wanna be...But I ain't cut out to be no leader. I never knew that till lately.

Yuffie: Maybe we just got to try on some until Cloud comes back.

Vincent: And Yakumo being back to normal to sensing out the rest that we need to get.

(He walks toward Cid, then looks at the window.)

Barret: An' that's what is...Cait?

Cait: Wake up!

(Cait Sith hops away, surprised.)

Cid: ...ZZZZ... hmph?

(Cid shakes his head and stands up.)

Cid: Wha? What's goin' on?

(Barret nods.)

Barret: You been chosen to be the new leader. For now.

Cid: Pain in the ass. Forget it.

Barret: But for us to fight, we gotta have Highwind, and you.

(He sweeps his gun-arm.)

Barret: We need it to save the Planet. An' who's runnin' this ship? You! That's why you're our new leader. Ain't no one else can.

(Cid considers...)

Cid: Hmm...this ship's gonna save the Planet, huh? Ain't that gonna be just a little tough?

(He rubs his head.)

Red Xlll: We don't have much of a choice right now, Cid, just until we get them back in the team with Tifa.

Cid: Oh man, that went straight to my heart. I'm a man, too! Okay, I'll do it! Everyone, follow me!

(Barret nods.)

Barret: Awright, now here's the first job. The Operation Room's waiting for you!

Cid: Yeah!

(He practically scampers off to the the Operation Room. Barret runs after him.)

Barret: Yo, Cid! When you're ready, we're headin'for the Corel Reactor. C'mon Mr. leader, you'd better hurry.

Cid: We're going! Give me a second to get ready. Rose and Dudley, keep watch as we do the rest, we're going to be okay.

(Dudley and Rose made noises to do their best. For Cid helps Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, and Vincent ready to head out to prepare on things they needed to bring on the ship.)

"Looks like you turned out to be the leader after all, Captain...Good day, Captain!"

Cait Sith: Hmmn, the Huge Materia is at Corel, Fort Condor...I'm sure there was another place that had it. Where was that...?

Red XIII: Cid. Let's visit Cloud and Tifa from time to time.

Yuffie: They'll come back in no time. I just no it.

Vincent: And then Yakumo will too.

Barret: Yo, Mr. Leader! Get your pilot ass up here!

Cid: Right...! (Never thought being leader would be so hard.)

(Cid pilots the Highwind to North Corel for him, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, and Vincent to begin their journey to finding the first part to stopping Rufus from getting the rest. For They fight really hard from all the training they been doing lately on their adventure to becoming stronger.)

Yuffie: You go, leader!

Cid: Come on, Yuffie, I'm just doing our best. Just keep going, you guys.

Vincent: Sure brings back some memories to being here again.

Barret: For some places, maybe.

(Cid and the other five headed north to the Corel Reactor. Two Shinra guards at the entrance accost them.)

Cait: Are we...?

Red Xlll: Guess we're getting close to where we need to be.

Cid: Well, in that case...

(They all show themselves to the guards to fight against.)

"You guys are...!"

(Battle sequence with the two guards. Barret and Vincent shoots some of them to go down 'out cold wise' as both Red and Yuffie use their skills to cutting their armor apart only; only with Cid and Cait punching to whacking some sense into the rest for all over them to go out cold in seconds.)

Cid: Guess we're safe for now...!

(We hear the sound of a train whistle.)

Red XIII: Ohh!

Yuffie: What's happening!?

Barret: Da-mn!

(They scatter to avoid the train as it rumbles out of the reactor towards Corel.)

Cait: Was that a train...?

Vincent: Seems liek it.

Cid: Looks like they're takin' off with the Huge Materia in that train!

Cait and Yuffie: Really!?

Vincent: This is not good.

Barret: NO! You damn boneheads!

Red XIII: Did the Shinra beat us!?

Cid: Hey, do you know who I am? I'm Cid - that's who the hell I am! Now just let me handle it!

(They all followed Cid as he runs into the Reactor. We hear another train whistle.)

Cid: Hey, hey, hey, hey-!

(Another small train, driven by Cid, trundles out of the reactor in pursuit. As it switches it to the engineer's compartment.)

Barret: How can they even drive this?

Cid: Don't ask me...I don't know!

Barret: What!?

Cait and Yuffie: You don't know how!?

Red Xlll and Vincent: ...

(Cid grabs the levers in front of him.)

Cid: Don't worry! I can handle this kinda stuff! Two levers; one on the right and one on the left...

(He flips the levers.)

Cid: I see, just alternate the two levers up and down, right!? Judging from the enemy's speed, I'd say it'll take about 10 minutes. We're gonna fly! Hold on tight!

Barret: Don't you think we are!? (Let just hope it works out for us.)

(Barret, Yuffie, Red, Cait, and Vincent do so in fighting in someone or something in their way if it comes. While Cid, begins to alternately flip the levers back and forth. The train gains speed until it catches up with the enemy train on the other track.)

Cid: All right! We're gonna jump!

(The party makes a flying leap and lands on the last car of the train. They leap from car to car, battling mini bosses, until they reach the head locomotive. A Shinra soldier is piloting the train.)

"What the! You... you guys!"

Cid: All right- Just hand over the Huge Materia!

"Sh...Whooooa-!"

(Battle sequence with the Shinra soldier. The six heroes give it everything they had to stop any of the soldiers trying to stop them first, neither of them don't stand a chance from Cid and his team.)

Cid: You got guts comin' after me! I'll never forget you!

Barret: Got no time for that now!

Red XIII: We got it going, but what about the brakes?

Cid: I KNOW, already! Just shut up and keep quiet! If we keep this up, we'll crash right into North Corel! Let's see...if we alternately use the levers to accelerate...It should brake if we move the levers up or down simultaneously!

(Cid, moves both levers up. The train gains speed.)

Yuffie: Not good...!

Barret: Hey, it's not working!

Red XIII: We're gaining speed!

Cid: ^%# ! The other way!? Just watch, this time, I'll...

(He moves both levers down. The train gains more speed.)

Barret: Hey... HEY HEY!

Vincent: Keep pulling!

Cid: SHI-!

(He jams both levers down once more until they snap off as the train rolls to a stop scant inches from North Corel. Cid, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, and Vincent receive the Huge Materia.)

Cid: Hey...! We did it.

Yuffie: That was too close!

Barret: Never again with that!

"You sure are brave. I'm impressed! You guys are really something!"

(Pans over to show many citizens of North Corel come out of their homes to meet the party.)

Vincent: Looks like we saved a lot of lives today.

"Aren't you the ones that stopped the Shinra Train? The Shinra was just about to destroy our lives again..."

"It might be full of junk, but this is the only home we got, Barret!"

Barret: Of... of course! We're all born and raised in the coal mines! No matter how tough it gets, our hearts burn bright red like coal!

"To hell with Meteor! We're Coal Miners, ain't we? We'll dig a deep tunnel and hide from the Meteor!"

"That's it!"

(One of them turns to a small child standing by the well.)

"Hey, kid! How about givin' somethin' to these guys fighting the Shinra?"

(He nods and comes down to meet the party.)

"I got it out of the well. Isn't it an amazing rock!"

(He gives you the Ultima materia and retreats.)

Cait: Cool, two things in one day that we got with one important thing we needed. Thanks, kid.

Red Xlll: So far, so good I would say.

"Must've been a horrific battle. You have scars all over your body. I already talked to the Inn's owner, today you can rest for free."

Barret: Thanks.

(They stay the night at the Inn. Soon they wake up to continue on their journey after resting up and saving so many lives today, that was something to stop a runaway train thanks to Cid. With Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait and Vincent helped him out all the way through.)

Cid: Well...Shall we get going, you guys?

Vincent: Yes, let's.

(They soon leave Corel, with some people thanking the team in saving their lives on the way out. Barret's glad to seeing them alright again to not that him badly anymore. Cid and the party then traveled to Fort Condor a huge, majestic bird perches atop it. A doorman greets them as they arrive.)

Red Xlll: This place...

Cait: What is it?

"We've been fighting the Shinra for a long time at this battlefield. Even now, we're still settled in for a long war with them. If you aren't in a hurry, would you help us fight them? Listen I don't want to push but, if you've got something else to do, why don't you finish that first?

Cid: I guess we'll help you.

"Really!? Then go on up and they'll fill you in on the details."

(The man runs inside the fort. Cid and the others follow him. Climbing a rope ladder, they enter in the main room of Fort Condor, where they meet an older man sitting at a wood table.)

Yuffie: Well, this is something...

"Hmmn, now this is something. I never thought anyone would climb up here. Any minute now, this will be a battlefield against Shinra. You'd better get down before you get involved."

Vincent: Really?

Cid: A battlefield, we can't overlook that.

Barret: Shinra? The hell those jackasses doing here?

Red XIII: Shinra again.

"It appears you have a problem with Shinra, too. After all, your guys climbed up here. Why not listen to what I have to say for a moment?"

Cid: All right, talk on!

Cait: We're listening. Right guys?

(They all nodded in willing to help out.)

"Do you know what's at the top of this mountain?"

Barret: Huh? Something's up there?

Cid: No matter how you look at it, that's a reactor. And on top of it, is that the Condor?

"I can see you're very perceptive. Yes, it's a reactor and a condor. Looks like there's a special materia up in the Mako reactor. Then came the condor, so Shinra dispatched the troops to get rid of it. Their plan is to get rid of the condor and the people on this mountain and to get the materia from the Mako Reactor. Unfortunately, we don't have the ability to fight Shinra ourselves. That's why we have hired soldiers to help us. As our sponsor you can help us with a contribution or by fighting alongside of us...What do you think? You want to join us in our fight?"

Cid: If you go that far, what can I say. Well, we'll be able to do something if you leave it to us.

Barret: Hey! We'll come to the rescue.

Red XIII: Got it. I'm gonna lend a hand, too.

Vincent: We'll help out.

Yuffie: Anything to save the world of course.

Cait: You people can count on us.

(They set off. As Cid and the others climb up another rope ladder to the top floor. A lookout surveys the area outside through a window.)

"So shall I let you in on our strategy? The enemy is targeting this mountain's reactor and will be climbing to reach it. We must set a trap and hire soldiers to protect the place. Well, this is all we have...this village doesn't have any money. Even if we wanted to fight, our hands are tied 'cause we're broke. To hire one soldier, we need 400 gil. So, if we have 20 soldiers, we must have 8000 gil. That is, we would like you to use your own money to hire these soldiers, buy the trap, set it up and give the commands. We know that we're asking is selfish. We sent out our wives and kids to another village. We are resigned to our fate. Let's get it back to square one. If the enemy penetrates this shed, you'll have to fight them off immediately. I know it's a one shot deal, but I'm asking for your help. Now then, is there anything you wish to ask?"

(They had to help them out on this one, in order to get something done to saving the world.)

"Ready?"

Cid: Okay, we're ready.

(The battle begins.)

"This is the deciding battle. The enemy numbers more than ever before."

(The battle begins. This is a type of Warcraft-style real-time strategy game, in buying their own soldiers and attack the enemy, trying to prevent them from reaching the top of the fort. It's a long battle, but eventually they win. Going back to the look-out post again.)

"YES! We did it! That was wonderful! Thank you! I doubt Shinra will attack now."

(The watchman laughs, then spins to look out the window.)

"A, arrgghh..."

Red Xlll: Something up.

Barret: Did we mess up?

Red Xlll: No, look up there.

(The sky around the Fort darkens, and the egg the condor is protecting cracks, then hatches. A sphere of light envelops the condor, then it bursts into flame. The energy fades, and the condor screeches and tumbles off the side of the tower.)

Vincent: What just happened?

Yuffie: That bird...Just fell down...!

"Th, that light just now...The condor...The eggs...What!? Would you go outside and see what it was?"

(Cid and the others go out to the roof of the tower. They find that the egg has indeed hatched, and a not-so-tiny baby condor is sitting in the now-empty nest. Cid grabs a Phoenix summon materia from the ground. The baby chirps, flaps its wings, and clumsily takes flight. Cid goes back inside along with the other five do as well.)

"Gone...It's gone, to making a new...Be sure and report to my father, too."

Cid: We will, I guess...

(Cid and the others go back downstairs and speaks with the man seated at the table.)

"Everyone, thanks. I really mean it. Thanks. Although there isn't anything we can give you, we'll make sure you can stop in and stay any time, so be sure to drop by. Yes, yes, and there's one thing I forgot to tell you..."

(He gives Cid the Huge Materia.)

Cid: Huh? What's this?

Barret: Damn man, it's Huge Materia.

Yuffie: Yep, a Materia is a Materia after all.

"The truth is, this is the materia inside the reactor."

Cid: What the hell did we fight for?

"We weren't protectin' the reactor, we were protectin' the condors. When that reactor was built, they forced us to help. That's how we knew what was inside the reactor. I knew this day would come, so after the Shinra left, I sneaked in and took the materia. I didn't mean to fool you, but I guess that's how it ended up. I'm really sorry."

Cid: Just forget about it. Anyway, we're still alive.

"I see. If you put it that way...we're really grateful."

Cid: So the last Huge Materia that Shinra's after's in the underwater reactor in Junon?"

Barret: We gotta get there first and beat'em no matter what!

Cid: But ya know, Shinra's probably on high alert since we always mess with 'em.

"How 'bout we take a break and go see that little fella for a bit?"

Barret: You mus' mean Cloud...

Cid: Yeah, I'm worried about Tifa; she may've collapsed takin' care of the guy. How about checkin' on 'em? Down to Mideel!"

Red Xlll: Let's go do that then.

(Several thousand gil poorer but one Huge Materia richer, they leave Fort Condor and head to Mideel. Cid and the others arrived back in Mideel. The first sound that meets their ears is that of the homeless dog's whimpering. It comes trotting up to them as soon as they arrive and rolls over at their feet. They hurry to the clinic; the dog following close behind.)

Cid: We're back!

Barret: How's Cloud doing, Doc? Anything new?

Doctor: I'm sorry...But your friend's condition remains unchanged...You'll have to be patient and wait this out. These things take time. Just like fine wine, time is of the essence.

Yuffie: Nothing, huh? Ah, man...Poor Tifa...

(They all go to the next room. Tifa still watches over Cloud. Cloud still bobs his head.)

Tifa: ...It's no use...I don't understand a thing, Cloud. What should I do...? What if you never recover for the rest of your life? Or see Yakumo again in the condition you're in?

(A huge earthquake shakes the area. Tifa falls down.)

Tifa: Eyaaah!?

(Cloud slowly lifts his head up.)

Cloud: ...They're...They're...coming...!

(Cid spins to face him.)

Cait: Wait...Did Cloud just...?

Red Xlll: He did speak!

Yuffie, Tifa, and Barret: He did!?

Cid: What did you say, Cloud!?

Cloud: Uh...aaa...?

(Cid spins toward the doorway.)

Cid: Damn. What the hell's goin' on!?

(He and the others rush out, passing the doctor and nurse, taking a duck-and-cover position. Outside, the entire area quakes and flashes randomly red and yellow.)

Cid: What's this...!? The Lifestream is gushing up from below the surface of the earth!

Vincent: Hear that?

(The planet cries.)

Cid: Damn, that's...!? This is bad...!

(Tifa comes running out of the clinic.)

Tifa: Cid...!? What's wrong?

Barret: Damn! I'm not liking this one bit!

Cid: N, nothin'! You and Cloud get inside quick!

Tifa: But I...!?

(He crosses his arms.)

Cid: Hey, don't worry about a thing. I ain't about to die that easily. None of us are!

Tifa: Be careful...!

(She turns and runs back inside.)

Cid: Okay, here I go! Watch this!

(Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, and Vincent of course follow Cid.)

Vincent: He's mad.

Cait: Cid! Wait for us! Doing something like this on your own is suicide!

(Cid runs to the town square. Moves slowly to show the Ultimate Weapon circling in the sky overhead as Mako Yakumo was above them.)

Cid: Damn! That &%$^%$Weapon! Of all the times to show up...! We will have Yakumo back!

(Panning up towards the Weapon.)

Cid: OK then, come on! You &$^%$! You guys ready!? We beat this thing, we'll save Yakumo next, got it!?

Barret: Whatever! Let just do this!

Yuffie: At least we have to hold our ground against Yakumo.

Red Xlll: In that case, I'm ready to fight.

Vincent: This ends here...

Cait: Ah...Okay! I just don't want to die! So I'll fight with you guys!

Cid: Ready then? Okay...Go!

(Boss battle with the Ultimate Weapon as Mako-Yakumo backs it up by Sephiroth's orders. It was six heroes vs. the two creatures...Barret fires like crazy with his hand gun as Vincent uses his powers to moving fast and firing away; leaving Cait to using his gambling skills to make Weapon confused for Red to strike hard like a real wild animal leaving Yuffie to throwing her kunai knives everything into the creature, and Cid to stab to whacking really hard with his staff. Then trying to attack together into one, Mako-Yakumo jumps in to shielding Weapon in time Allowing her to use her staff to strike back all of them at a time in a fast moment to defend her on coming moves; it was too much for them to withstand. From her water skills ad Weapon firing powerful wave beams that destroyed half of the forest ground into huge holes being left out deeply. A close call there for all of them. Still, they didn't give up; though Weapon was stopping them all to go down to almost getting themselves killed for Barret to keep on standing, for Mako-Yakumo to handle the rest for Weapon to take off in the skies to wait for her.)

Barret: Yakumo...Stop this...! It's us!

(Yuffie grabs hold of Mako-Yakumo's leg to hold tightly on to, she sees her crying to being confused about it. Letting her guard down, the Mako with no control cuts Yuffie down hard.)

Yuffie: Ahhh!

Barret: YUFFIE!

(Red, Cait, and Cid see the horror to striking back to saving the real Yakumo, she uses her skills to punch Cait and his machine to the ground, Red being thrown by her to swing him right into the tree by grabbing his tail, and Cid's weapon to be cut in two by hers to getting hit really hard to the head. For Vincent saves Yuffie's life in time to healing her awful wound, allowing Mako-Yakumo to using her powers to drown Vincent in her water bubble to break out in time with his dark powers, and break free. But was very weak to getting back up to fight, leaving Barret left to see this all happen.)

Barret: SON OF A BITCH!

(He goes from combat skills to stop Mak-Yakumo to dodge all of his strikes to blocking his punch that he thought almost hit her, it didn't. She grabs the arm to squeeze it tightly to be crying in pain for her to beat Barret many times without him fighting back to go down. As she removes the bullets from his gun pack to turn them into a puddle of water in seconds.)

Barret: Yakumo...Please...Cloud needs you...!

(She just stares at them for Barret sees her crying, meaning...The real one was still in there somewhere crying for help.)

Vincent: (Is she...Crying...? Then that must mean-!)

(Weapon cries out from the skies, a sign for Sephiroth wants them to come back to him. And so Mako-Yakumo takes off to leaving them their as Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid lost the fight but got out of it alive. After that it pans to show the Weapon circle once more, lazily, then mosey off.)

Red Xlll: Yuffie, are you alright?

(Vincent helps up Yuffie.)

Yuffie: I am...But I almost died. Thanks, Vincent.

Vincent: I would've died too if I didn't think quickly back there.

Cait: That was too close! Now those two are retreating!

Cid: You &^$#&$#! You tryin' to escape? Come back here and fight like a real man!

(Barret calls out to Yakumo the best that he could do for her.)

Barret: Yakumo! Come back to us! I know the real you is still in there somewhere! Fight back! Don't let this Mako thing beat you! Please, Yakumo! Cloud needs you, we need you!

(The Weapon releases one more cry and flash of energy before departing with Mako-Yakumo too. Soon it goes right back down to the six heroes, too late to save Yakumo in time.)

Yuffie: She's gone...Looks like you saw it too, Barret, the real Yakumo that we know and love is still in there.

Barret: That's good, but...Damn, man. Just a little bit more an' I wouldda smashed him...I would've...No! We would've saved her!

Red XIII: It looks like the Lifestream has settled as well.

Cait: I sure hope so...

(The ground begins to quake once more. Cid shakes his head.)

Cait: Red! You and your big mouth!

Cid: Damn, you gotta be kiddin'...!

(Vincent already senses more danger coming.)

Vincent: (Weapon's doing...!) Everyone! Brace yourselves!

(The ground begins to quake more violently as everything flashes more chaotically than before.)

Cid: Th, this's bad...! The main stream is kickin' up! Somethin' way bigger that that last one is on its way! No good! Get outta here...!

Red XIII: But what about Tifa and Cloud!?

Yuffie: Red' right! We can't just leave them here!

Cid: Goddammit! You don't have time to worry about anyone other than yourself! You don't know when that stream'll blow...

(Something in the ground gives with a bang.)

Cid: Whoa! There's no time, hurry!

Barret: In that case...Let's hope for the best! As we should start running like we never ran before!

(They all go sprinting out of the town. Cid stops and turns before leaving.)

Cid: Tifa! Cloud! Get outta here!

(Fading back to the clinic. Tifa turns.)

Tifa: This is bad...The tremors are getting worse.

(She turns to Cloud, his head bobbing frantically.)

Tifa: Wait a minute, Cloud. (If just in case...I might have to use Orbit for this one...)

(She runs into the main room, the nurse still duck-and-covering.)

Tifa: Doctor! Shouldn't we move him somewhere rather than stay here...?

(The doctor nods.)

Doctor: Hmm...It might be safer to take refuge in a wide open space.

(Tifa runs back in and kneels in front of Cloud.)

Tifa: Don't you worry about a thing, Cloud...I'll see to it that you get somewhere safe! Yakumo will see you again to save her life.

(He bobs his assent. The Weapon roars from outside.)

Doctor: No! The structure can't take it! Hurry!

Tifa: Yes!

(She gets up and runs around behind Cloud's wheelchair.)

Tifa: Ready Cloud? We're leaving now!

(Tifa wheels him out. As Tifa wheels Cloud out of Mideel. The ground behind them cracks, then collapses, the gaps following them closer and closer. Just as they are about to exit the village, a whole section of ground gives, tilts, and falls into the Lifestream, taking Tifa and Cloud with it. Following them down, Cloud's face expressionless, as they land without a splash in the rippling green of the Lifestream.)

Tifa: Orbit! Come out! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Tifa summons out Orbit to witness her and Cloud falling into the water-like Lifestream to go in after them. As Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, and all the town folks with the animals got out in time for their homes were all destroyed, what's to come to Tifa and Cloud if they can't get out? It was all up to Orbit to saving them.)

Barret, Cid, Cait, and Yuffie: Tifa! Cloud!

Vincent: What happened to them and Orbit?

Red Xlll: Come back!

(Tifa and Cloud slowly float downward through the green Lifestream, while Orbit program to swim under to go in saving them hopefully in time since it had no affected on machines. The green fades and Tifa is left spinning, somehow artificially, in black space. She slowly comes to a stop, then sits up as if she were sitting in a chair.)

Tifa: Wh, where am I...? What's happening? I...?

(She stands up in the nothing.)

Tifa: Where's Cloud...!? Cloud, where are you!?

(She slowly turns, without moving her feet, as if she were on a turntable.)

Tifa: Huh...what...? Who...?

(She looks around.)

Tifa: Who is it...? I can't hear...

(Odd noises fill the gloom, alive but not human. Tifa spins around.)

Tifa: Wait a minute...! I don't know anything about that!

(She turns again, slowly, in the opposite direction.)

Tifa: No! It's not me...! I'd never do anything like that!

(She stands still a moment. The sounds continue. Then she clutches her ears and shakes her head violently.)

Tifa: No! Stop it...! Stay back!

(She begins to run in a random direction, not getting anywhere but to more blackness.)

Tifa: Somebody...help! Please!

(She stops, her body lit up fire-red. The sounds change, becoming something like radio static, intermixed with the sound of machine gun fire. She drops to her knees, clutching her head.)

Tifa: Cloud, help me!

(Crumpled on the ground, she begins to spin at dizzying speeds.)

Tifa: Eyaaaaghh...!

(With a great, grating sound, she spirals into the blackness. The blackness fades. Seeing Tifa stand up, slowly. She is on a great green platform, suspended in space. Soon to be dimming slightly. Planets and stars are born and die in the background. Three paths lead away from the platform. On each one sits a twin of Cloud, his head on his knees.)

Tifa: ... Where am I...?

"Go."

Tifa: Huh? Who said that? (Am I losing it now?)

(Brightening up all over. Tifa spins and looks up to see another Cloud, high above the platform. He is transparent. He clutches his head, writhing in slow motion, suspended in midair.)

Tifa: Cloud!? What is it, Cloud? What is this...!?

(She takes a step toward him.)

Tifa: Is this the inside of your dream? Or is it...your...subconsciousness...?

"Look at the three of the Clouds at a time."

(She looks down.)

Tifa: Excuse me? Who are you?

"I'm a friend. I'll explain later. You do want to get Cloud back to saving Yakumo's life, right?"

Tifa: Ah, yes. Yes I do!

"Then choose to finding the real him. Do that, and you two will go for Yakumo t saving her next. Please hurry!"

Tifa: (Should I really trust her...?) You're searching, aren't you, Cloud? Searching...for yourself...Part of you is...While the other is still heart broken because of Yakumo. Poor Cloud. I can help too. We'll work together to try and get the real you back! We'll do it for Yakumo! I'll do it, whoever you are! Just guide me!

(She crosses her arms, contemplative.)

Tifa: But... Where do we start...?

"I shall. Choose a path, either one of them. Learn about you, him, and Yakumo's..."

Tifa: Me, Cloud, and Yakumo? I'll try...Here goes.

(She speaks to the replica of Cloud sitting to the north. Past him, we see the gates of Nibelheim, faded slightly, as if in a dream.)

"The gates of Nibelheim...Five years ago, Sephiroth passed through these gates...And...That's how it all started...?

Tifa: It connects...to Nibelheim...? That's right...It's probably best to start from there...

(Cloud stands up. Tifa comes forward, toward the gates.)

Tifa: Let's go have a look, Cloud. I know it's not easy...But I'll be right with you...

(The images floats past Tifa and Cloud to the gates of Nibelheim. Tifa arrives there.)

Tifa: Cloud...look.

(She runs into the town, nodding in the direction of the courtyard.)

Tifa: Here's the well...

(She turns another direction.)

Tifa: And that's Gramps' Inn, too.

(She runs back through the gates, stopping by a rusted old truck reposing there.)

Tifa: The only truck in town. It's been here since we were little kids, right?

(She faces back toward Cloud's mind.)

Tifa: This is the Nibelheim you remember, right?

(She nods.)

Tifa: It's the same as my Nibelheim That's why this place is...our Nibelheim."

(Cloud materializes from thin air, seated restfully on the ground. He stands, looking at his feet as Tifa comes over to him.)

Tifa: Five years ago...two men from SOLDIER came...

(She turns toward the town.)

Tifa: Sephiroth and...a young and vibrant soldier.

(She turns back.)

Tifa: Can you tell me again what happened?

(Cloud blinks out of existence, then reappears behind Tifa, still staring at his feet. She moves aside as Sephiroth comes into the town. He stands in the gates a moment, then turns back. He takes no notice of Cloud and Tifa as this movie of Cloud's memories plays out. Tifa knows of Orbit trying to save their bodies back in the real world, to still holding on to Yakumo's hairpin to show it to Cloud when the time comes real soon.)

"Now watch. Watch everything..."

Sephiroth: So how does it feel?

Tifa: Five years ago...I saw the real Sephiroth for the very first time.

Sephiroth: It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown...

Cloud: Ummm...how 'bout your parents?

Tifa: So this is...the Great Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me. My father...I did have a half sister and a step-father, until...She sadly passed away. I never saw him since after having two more girls in the family and a new wife. Rei, I hope she's feeling alright and it makes me wonder about the other half sisters I do have. One's Yumi and the other is called Yakumo. Well, I'm proud of them living a good life, it's for the best. My Mother would've wanted that from my second Father today to move on.

(He laughs.)

Tifa: But to tell you the truth, I thought he was very cold.

Sephiroth: What does it matter...? All right, let's go. It's fine. Different we are and I am a bit, makes us on who we are. Fine the way we're born to be really. Now lets get going.

(He turns and takes a few steps into the town.)

Tifa: I remember, I felt a foreboding about him.

(She turns to watch as the Cloud of five years ago, flanked by two soldiers, enters. The soldier on the right stops to occupy the same space as the present Cloud. He walks through the soldier, to the other Cloud, turns, and seems to meld with him as they both occupy the same space. The present and past Clouds flash subtly. Tifa shakes her head.)

Tifa: No, Cloud.

"Quickly! Guide him through! Make him understand you."

(She turns away.)

Tifa: I've been hiding it for some time, afraid that if I told you...something terrible might happen. But, I'm not going to hide anything anymore.

(With a white flash, Sephiroth, the guards, and the past Cloud disappear, leaving only Cloud and Tifa.)

Tifa: You weren't here. Cloud did not come to Nibelheim five years ago.

(She turns away. Cloud looks at the ground. With a white flash, the Tifa of then, in her kawaii cowboy hat, appears, sitting on the ground. She is slumped over, staring at the ground, perhaps playing with a pebble or a blade of grass.)

"That's it. Keep going! Don't stop!"

Tifa: I...waited. But, Cloud...never came.

(The Tifa of then stands up.)

Tifa: The two that were ordered here were Sephiroth and another person...

(The Tifa of then stands up and dashes off into the town, not headed anywhere in particular. Sephiroth appears before Tifa once more.)

Sephiroth: All right, let's go.

(He turns and walks into Nibelheim. Soon fading into white, soon to catch a glimpse of the two soldiers and the young man with black hair, in Cloud's place, follow him to being Zack himself. Fades again into the green platform of Cloud's mind. The gates of Nibelheim are no longer there. The Cloud that sat there speaks with Tifa.)

"Now, go to the next one."

(And so Tifa continues to see the rest of the true past of theirs. Also why was Yakumo important in it?)

"You mean that member of SOLDIER who came with Sephiroth wasn't...Cloud...?"

Tifa: There's nothing...I can say...You must find the answer yourself...

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: If you can't...Then you...Take your time, Cloud. Slowly...little by little, okay?

(The Cloud of Nibelheim slowly turns away. Tifa speaks to the Cloud to the left. Beyond him, we see the well in Nibelheim, slightly washed-out. The Cloud stands up.)

"That starry night at the well...What if the memory was just a lie?"

Tifa: Don't hurry, Cloud...Don't answer too quickly. Just keep checking all those small emotions and it'll come back...Slowly...little by little...Right...like the sky that night...the heavens were filled with stars...

(Cloud and Tifa float up into space as the camera flybys to the well at Nibelheim , ending focused on the starry night sky to going faded into black all over again.)

Tifa: From the beginning... OK?

(Fades back in to the well, that night when Tifa and Cloud were just children. They stand on the well, Cloud staring at the ground.)

Tifa: Try and remember, Cloud. We use to play here all the time, you and I as best friends we were growing up.

(Cloud, a child, materializes. He is sitting on the edge of the well, dangling his feet. Then Tifa, also a child, is there too, sitting across from him, exactly as on that night long ago.)

Tifa: Right, I was wearing these clothes. That's you, too. You were so small then...

(She sits down next to her childhood counterpart, who doesn't see her.)

(She and her younger self both look at their respective versions of Cloud, in perfect sync.)

Tifa: Sephiroth once said...

(The present Tifa looks down again.)

Tifa: Cloud made up his memories by listening to my stories...

(Young Tifa looks back down. She swings her feet.)

Tifa: Did you imagine this sky? No, you remembered it.

(Young Cloud shakes his head.)

Tifa: That night the stars were gorgeous. It was just Cloud and I. We talked at the well...That's why I continued to believe that you were the real Cloud.

(She looks down. She swings her own feet.)

Tifa: I still believe you're the Cloud from Nibelheim...

(In a flash, Young Cloud disappears and reappears at the highest structure of the well, silhouetted against the night sky.)

"Keep going..."

Tifa: But you don't believe in yourself...

(Tifa and her child self both cross their legs in perfect sync, as if they were the same being. The present Tifa leans back to look up at young Cloud. Panning all the way up and fades to white.)

Tifa: These memories aren't enough. Fading back in and we are back in Cloud's subconscious. The Nibelheim well is no longer visible.)

Tifa: Cloud, what about your other memories?

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: No, not memories. A memory is something that has to be consciously recalled, right? That's why sometimes it can be mistaken and a different thing...

(She looks down, into the endless green space.)

Tifa: But it's different from a memory locked deep within your heart...That's why it must be a fake. If he could recall up that memory...Because of me getting killed, but saved by a Mako being being Yakumo's sister Yumi who saved me, saved her, she saved you, and she came once more getting Yakumo to freedom and died before her eyes. I guess the cause that you were a SOLIDER like the other one was to...Sephiroth having powers like you, Cloud, to being reborn by your girlfriend's inner half of a Mako being she was born with...If only...That's it! What about some memory that has to do with me and her?

(She turns to the Cloud of the well.)

Tifa: I say something and you don't remember it...But you say something, and I remember it, too...Then we'll know that's our memory...For me almost dying, that Zack person being another SOLIDER, Yumi, Yakumo, and from five years ago!

(She nods.)

"That's it. You're doing it."

Tifa: I am?

"Keep it up!"

Tifa: Talk to me. About anything, some important memory to you...Now that you mention it, why did you want to join SOLDIER in the first place? I always thought it was a sudden decision you made...

(Suddenly, the transparent Cloud high above speaks. Tifa doesn't hear.)

"...I was devastated...I wanted to be noticed."

(The Cloud of the well echoes these same words.)

"...I was devastated...I wanted to be noticed. I saved a woman's life without knowing it was a Mako creature...To being Yakumo's older sister who saved...Three of our lives that day..."

(The next words come only from the Cloud of the well.)

"I thought if I got stronger I could get someone to notice..."

(Tifa nods.)

Tifa: Someone has to notice you...? ...who?

(The Cloud above speaks again.)

"Who...?...You know who! ...Yakumo, that's who. I didn't know it at first when I saved her. She saved me...Like nothing ever happened. Then I saw her again five years later for me to save her to saving me, that's when we met. She was cared by Aerith and her step-mother to becoming stronger and remembering...Like you and I are, Tifa.

(The Cloud of the well speaks differently.)

"Yakumo..."

Tifa: Not just me...But...Yakumo too? Why!?

"Yes. It was you, Tifa. Him and her."

Tifa: So...Yumi saved us for Yakumo to saving Cloud from almost dying, be captures by Hojo to being tested on to having ESP powers of a Mako creature, to getting free from Yumi's dying breath, and Aerith came into her life...To seeing you again, Cloud!? Is that what you're telling me!? Trying to remember!?

"Tifa... did you forget... about those days?"

(She turns away.)

Tifa: Look...I...

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: I'm sorry...But what are you talking about? I was hurt that time to almost dying from Sephiroth to losing...My memories. I still wonder how I was still alive then.

(For the first time, it shows Cloud, as a teenager, leap down from a high stone column near the place where Nibelheim once could be seen.)

"No... it's all right. You were having a hard time back then."

(Teenage Cloud looks down.)

"You were so busy with your own things, it's only natural you don't remember me back then."

(Tifa walks over to him.)

"Remember..."

Tifa: 'Back then'?

"It's important to me...I hate to say it but...It's a very important memory...Do you want to see it?"

(Teenage Cloud runs over to stand next to the third and final Cloud. Past him can be seen a window, without a building past it to look into. Tifa speaks to the Cloud seated there.)

"...a sealed up secret...wish...Tender memories...no one can ever know..."

(He slowly stands up and moves out of the way so that Teenage Cloud can run past him to stand by the window. Tifa follows him.)

"Do you want to know where this window goes to, Tifa?"

Tifa: Fine. I'll go...

(It was floating past Tifa and Teenage Cloud, through the window. We see that the window leads to Tifa's room. Inside, Tifa looks around. Both Teenage Cloud and an adult Cloud are there.)

Tifa: My room?

(Young Cloud nods.)

Cloud: It was my first time there.

Tifa: Was... it?

Cloud: I only used to look up at it from outside.

(Started flashing white. A teenage Tifa is now sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed, her head bowed on her knees. Three boys are standing around her.)

"Hey, look!"

(Soon to show out of Tifa's window. One of the boys looks out of it.)

"Cloud's coming!"

(Through the window, we see Young Cloud come running up the path. The boy turns to Tifa.)

"You think he wants to come in?"

(Tifa looks up a moment, then puts her head back down on her knees. The present Tifa speaks.)

Tifa: Was that the first day you came into my room?

(Another boy walks up to Tifa.)

Tifa: ...that's right. We lived next to each other. But I really didn't know you that well.

(The third boy comes up.)

Tifa: I've known you since we were children and I always thought we were close...

(The teenage Tifa looks up, shakes her head, then bows it back down. Then switches back to the overhead view of Tifa's room.)

Tifa: Now that you mention it...I don't recall you ever being in my room...

(Young Cloud nods.)

"Tifa always used to be with this three-some."

Tifa: ...That's right.

(Young Cloud turns away.)

"I used to think...they were all stupid."

(Tifa spins to face him.)

Tifa: What?

(He turns back to face Tifa.)

"You were all childish, laughing at every little stupid thing."

(She turns to look at her former self and friends, then back to Young Cloud.)

Tifa: But we were children, back then.

(He turns away slowly.)

"...I know. I'm the one that was stupid. I really wanted to play with everyone, but I was never allowed into the group."

(He turns to face Tifa dead-on.)

"Then later...I began to think I was different...That I was different from those immature kids.

(He turns away.)

"That then...maybe..."

(A double of the adult Cloud, motionless up to this point, materializes. It stands, flashing in and out of existence. Then it speaks. Young Cloud doesn't seem to notice.)

"Just maybe, they would invite me in."

(Tifa spins to face the double.)

"I thought that might happen, so I hung around..."

(Young Cloud speaks.)

"I was so prejudiced. And...weak."

(The double speaks again.)

"That night I called Tifa out to the well...I thought to myself Tifa would never come, that she hated me."

(Tifa nods.)

Tifa: Yeah...it was so sudden. I was...a bit surprised.

(She turns to face Young Cloud.)

Tifa: But...It's true that we weren't THAT close, but...

(She turns to face her young self.)

Tifa: After you left town, I really thought about you a lot.

(She holds her face in her hands.)

Tifa: I used to wonder how Cloud was doing. I wonder if Cloud was able to get into SOLDIER?

(She spins back to face Young Cloud.)

Tifa: I started reading the newspapers, thinking that there might be an article about you.

(Young Cloud looks down.)

"Thanks, Tifa. Tell him what you told me, later. He'll probably be so happy."

(Tifa nods.)

Tifa: OK! Huh?

"This is only the beginning to remember more for the two of you. Please continue on..."

(She looks at the double, then the original adult Cloud, then back to Young Cloud.)

Tifa: What happened on this day? Was it a special day?

(Young Cloud does a little hop.)

"This was the day..."

(After a long pause, the double speaks.)

"Tifa's mother..."

(Fades into white.)

Tifa: The day Mom died...

(Fades again to showing the window once more, and young Tifa sitting on the floor, looking very small.)

"This is what really happen to you, Tifa Lockhart. And to Cloud Strife, the real him as well."

Tifa: I want...to see...mom...

(She stands and runs out. The scene fades to the Nibel Mountains.)

Tifa: ...I wonder if there's anything beyond that mountain?

(Goes down to show Tifa, surrounded by her three friends, on the mountain path. One looks ahead at the mountain, then back to Tifa.)

"Mt. Nibel is scary. Many people have died there."

"No one crosses that mountain alive..."

(Tifa turns to face the boy. She spreads her arms skyward.)

Tifa: How 'bout those that died?

(She turns.)

Tifa: Did mama pass through the mountains?

(Tifa walks a little way along the path, then turns back.)

Tifa: I'm going!

(She spins on her heel and heads down the path. Her friends follow. Two of them pause, consult with each other, then one of the them turns and goes running home. He bumps into Cloud, who had been following, on the way. Cloud runs along the path, pauses to look ahead at Tifa and her two remaining friends continuing, then keeps following, out of sight. Soon fading back to the bridge across the deep gorge. Tifa walks resolutely across it. Her two friends look at each other, then turn tail and run home, again brushing past Cloud. Apprehensively, he takes a step onto the bridge, then, without looking back, goes sprinting across it. Going into black. When it fades in again, we see young Tifa and young Cloud lying crumpled on a white part of the area. Tifa and Cloud look on. A black silhouette of an adult Cloud stands in the center. Tifa goes up to the dark Cloud.)

"I don't remember what path I walked. Tifa missed her step. I ran to her...but didn't make it in time. Both of us fell off the cliff. Back then, I only scarred my knees, but...

(Tifa's father and another man from the village comes running up to them, shocked. Tifa's father picks her up in his arms, while the other screams at young Cloud.)

"Cloud! Why'd you bring Tifa to a place like this!"

(Cloud pulls himself up on one elbow.)

"What the hell's the matter with you!?"

(Tifa's father carries her off.)

"What if she dies!?"

(He walks after Tifa's father, leaving Cloud sitting on the ground. The dark Cloud speaks again.)

"Tifa was in a coma for seven days. We all thought she wouldn't make it. If only I could've saved her...I was so angry...Angry at myself for my weakness. Ever since then, I felt Tifa blamed me...I got out of control...I'd get into fights not even caring who it was."

(It then fades into black again.)

"That was the first time I heard about Sephiroth. If I got strong like Sephiroth, then everyone might..."

(Going back right in to Cloud's subconscious. A Cloud still sits on the steps to the window, but where young Cloud had once stood, now stands an adult Cloud. The dark Cloud stands alongside.)

"If I could just get stronger...Then even Tifa would have to forgive me..."

(Tifa nods.)

Tifa: So that was it...Sorry, Cloud. If I had only remembered more clearly what had happened, I could have done something sooner...

(The adult Cloud shakes his head.)

"It's not your fault, Tifa."

(She turns away.)

"No. It wasn't nobody's fault. Not yours or his."

Tifa: But, I remember back when we were eight!

(She nods.)

Tifa: That's it! Now I know!

(She turns back to him.)

Tifa: You weren't created five years ago. And Yumi as a Mako during the time came to our village...She saved me. That's explains everything! She saved my life first to erasing Cloud's on that day to have the power to being saved in return to being there for me as friend! My childhood memories weren't all made up!

(She turns to the dark Cloud, then to the other.)

Tifa: Hang in there Cloud! Just a little longer! You've almost found the real you! Seems that Yakumo's middle sister was helping us the entire time, she came to save our lives. Now I know!

(Both Clouds nod, then touch their faces, in perfect sync, as the same being.)

Tifa: Let's go back to Nibelheim again...!

"Yes! You two are almost there! Hurry! Hurry!"

(The dark Cloud walks into the normal Cloud, melding their bodies with a small metallic sound. The resulting adult Cloud runs toward the representation of the gates of Nibelheim. Tifa follows him.)

"The truth is right there. We almost have the answer right in the palm of our hands."

(Tifa runs into Nibelheim and motions for Cloud to follow. As they run through the courtyard toward Shinra mansion, Tifa stops.)

Tifa: Cloud, wait. Where are you going?

(Cloud turns to her.)

Cloud: ...The reactor...?

(He nods.)

Cloud: To the reactor! The Mako reactor of five years ago! For you, me, Yumi, Yakumo, and Sephiroth...It all happened there! Come on!

(He runs off and Tifa follows. Going to fade into white. It fades in; showing at the pod room at the Nibel reactor. Tifa and Sephiroth are at the top of the stairs. We see them wrestle briefly with the Masamune, then Sephiroth wrenches it away and slashes her as he did five years ago. We see her fly backwards, in slow motion, landing, broken, at the bottom of the stairs. The black-haired young man, Zack and Yumi, both come running in, his huge sword on his back.)

Tifa: Hey! It's Cloud!

(Panning upwards to show Sephiroth turn without a word and enter Jenova's room.)

Cloud: No...That's Yumi as a Mako creature...And that's...Za...ck... Zac...k. Zack...

Tifa: You remembered!

(Zack rushes, leaving Tifa where she lies, up the stairs, after Sephiroth. He sprints into Jenova's room for Yumi to follow him after using her powers to heal Tifa before she left the room.)

Tifa: That's right! It was Zack who came to Nibelheim with Sephiroth! Then, where were you, Cloud?

(After a long, silent pause, Zack flies backward out of Jenova's room, landing atop one of the pods, in exactly the same position as Tifa lies.)

Tifa: Cloud...Did you...see it all?

(There is a big flash of white. One of the guards that accompanied Zack runs into the pod room. The camera pans wildly as he glances in horror around the room.)

Cloud: I saw...everything...

(The guard dashes up the stairs to where Zack lies atop the pod for Yumi was unable to save his life in time to heal him to getting weaker. Before that, he stopping Yakumo's bloody chest from bleeding out back outside, it was healing for him to save her in time; in seeing Yumi heal her more before she and Zack entered inside before the guard went in after to follow. He then grabs Zack's sword and, laying it across his back, dashes up the stairs. Inside Jenova's room, he rushes up to Sephiroth. Sephiroth turns just in time to stabbed through the stomach by the guard.)

"Mom...Tifa...my town...the girl...give it back..."

Sephiroth: Aaarrrgh...who...who are you?

(The guard pulls his sword from Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth kneels down, clutching his stomach for Yumi to drain him of all his energy into her body for all the power she needed to survive a bit longer. The guard slowly backs away, shaking his head.)

"I had so much respect for you...I admired you..."

(Yumi finally speaks up for the first time.)

Yumi: You...You took my sister! You took our parents! I will save her! I'll save Tifa...! I will kill you!

(Panning down again to show the guard and Yumi, facing away from Sephiroth and looking down at the floor, breathing heavily.)

Tifa: Cloud!? Yumi!?

(The guard removes his helmet. It is Cloud.)

Tifa: That's what happened...

(Fading back to the Mako fountain in the Nibel mountains. Zack stands in place of Cloud. Tifa walks toward the fountain, while the guard looks on. Leaving Yumi to fly off to seeing the two would be okay, but Zack and Tifa's Father were unlucky to being saved...)

Tifa: You were there. You were watching me.

(Shifts to the Mako reactor in the Nibel mountains. The guard blocks Tifa from entering the Mako Reactor.)

Tifa: Yeah, I remember.

(Tifa turns away, her hands on her hips.)

Tifa: Hmm...so it was you. Yumi saved me...To you being okay to being healed by Yakumo to have Zack's memories from the effect and me losing my memories, that's what she did to us.

(Fades back to black.)

Zack: Hey, Cloud. If you're feeling sick, why don't you take that mask off?

Cloud: Yeah...

(Still fading in. Back on the truck carrying Zack and Sephiroth in search of their monster. The carsick guard is Cloud.)

Cloud: It was her, and Yakumo alright. I got out alive after Sephiroth murder the rest of the SOLIDER army but me, I got lucky. I saved Yakumo that day to saving me back...I owe her sister my life. I mean...Yeah...this is...me. I...never made it as a member of SOLDIER that I try to almost."

(The carsick Cloud slumps down as Zack walks energetically around the back of the truck, doing squat thrusts and the like.)

Cloud: I even left my hometown telling everyone I was going to join, but...I was so embarrassed...I didn't want to see anybody.

(Fades back to the gates of Nibeheim. Sephiroth enters the town, followed by Zack, flanked by two guards. One guard is Cloud; he has forgotten his helmet. He runs off screen, then returns, masked.)

Sephiroth: How does it feel? It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right?

(Fades again to the Nibelheim courtyard. Every building is in flames. The guard that was lying outside of Cloud's house moves a little.)

Cloud: I'm...

(Fades on and on to the pod room at the Nibel reactor. Cloud, his helmet off, exits Jenova's room.)

Tifa: You saved me because...You were my friend. No. My best friend ever that I ever loved. If you were happy in love with someone you cared so much, then I was happy for you.

(Cloud comes down the stairs and lifts Tifa's broken body. He gently lays her down against one of the pods.)

Tifa: All this time, you were there with me. After my Father was...! I don't believe it. From Yumi, Zack, you, and Yakumo...

Cloud: Sorry...I didn't get there...fast enough...Yumi had to help me out since she tried to save your father's and Zack's life, it was too late. She wasn't strong enough but for you, me, and her sister. I didn't know what happened to Yakumo or Yumi afterwards...I owe them so much for saving the both of us back then.

Tifa: It's all right...Cloud.

(Panning up to show Sephiroth exit Jenova's room, her decapitated head in one hand.)

Sephiroth: Just like you. Where are you, Mako!?...! You can't...Escape...Must have your...Powers...

(He descends the stairs, Jenova's head swinging back and forth, and leaves the pod room. Cloud gets up and prepares to follow, but Zack catches him as he leaves.)

Zack: Cloud...Kill Sephiroth...

(Cloud nods and leaves the pod room. Shifting to the entryway of the reactor. Sephiroth walks determinedly out of the reactor, despite his wound to the stomach. Cloud exits the pod room as Sephiroth reaches the walkway across the Mako pit of the reactor, the hole in the Lifestream.)

Cloud: Sephiroth!

(Sephiroth stops, then looks back over his shoulder at Cloud. Cloud rushes him, preparing to kill. Sephiroth neatly stabs Cloud through the chest with the Masamune. He lifts the sword, and Cloud with it, off the ground.)

Sephiroth: Don't...push...your luck...

(Yakumo comes running inside to see the horror and still weak to reach out to them both.)

Yakumo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cloud: (The girl!)

(Cloud dangles there for a few moments, then by sheer will alone, brings himself back to the ground. Sephiroth's sword arm begins to tremble. Cloud reaches up and grasps the sharp edge of the Masamune.)

Sephiroth: ...It can't be!

(Cloud summons his strength. He lifts the sword, still through his chest, raising Sephiroth an inch above the ground, then two inches. With all his might, he flings the sword to the side. It slides out of his body as Sephiroth flies into the wall above the Mako pool. He falls down, down, into the Lifestream. Cloud slumps to the ground and goes into white after that. As Yakumo goes over to Cloud's body to start healing him while she was still bleeding a bit.)

Yakumo: Don't die...Please...Don't die...

(That's when her healing ESP powers of a Mako started to work. Coming back in again, to Cloud's subconscious. Tifa and Young Cloud stand in the center of the great green platform.)

"Now you know everything...Well done, you two. Now for the climax."

Tifa: Cloud...

(Young Cloud turns to her.)

"Then...this is goodbye, Tifa. Until we meet again..."

(He stands straight. The three Clouds guarding Nibelheim, the well, and the window, translucent, all stand in unison.)

Tifa: ...!?

(The three Clouds turn and walk forward, forming a triangle around Young Cloud. One by one, each steps forward, fusing with his body with a small metallic sound. And the writhing, transparent Cloud high above, floats back down to earth with a hig-pitched whine. He lands crumpled before Tifa. She kneels next to him.)

"Tifa! The hairpin of Yakumo's! Show it to him now!"

Tifa: Cloud!

(He tries to stand.)

Cloud: Uh... Ah, Uh...!

(He flashes brightly, then loses the transparency in his body. He sits up.)

Tifa: Look, Cloud! Yakumo's hairpin! She's waiting for you to save her from Sephiroth. She's become a Makoinoid of doom! Please remember! She's calling out to you, the real her! You gave this to her, remember? Oh, Cloud...! Love her, remember her again! She loves you! I need her! She's my best friend...! Her sister saved you and I to letting Yakumo live, I owe her so much from almost hurting her that time, I let Aerith die because of that...! I won't let her leave us again...So please...Please...Remember her, Cloud, please...?

(Cloud holds the hairpin to start remembering Yakumo for all the good times he had with her so far of their love for each other to all come back to him, also Orbit to saving him and Tifa's life in time right now. The voice kept on calling out to them over and over again.)

"Cloud...She's waiting for you..."

(They see it was Yumi's spirit that was still alive like a ghost who spoke to them all along to guiding them through and it worked, side affected from saving their lives from five years ago worked to getting their memories back.)

Tifa: It can't be her...!

Cloud: Yumi...?

"Yep. My body's gone, but not my spirit. Hurry...Save Yakumo, save my sister. Her hairpin, Orbit, and you, Cloud Strife are the only ones can bring her back to normal, by true love. Hurry before Sephiroth keeps her as a weapon of Mako Energy forever. She'll die!"

(Cloud then sees images of Yakumo smiling, laugh, angry, sad, crying, and her powers to care one of another. Friends, family, step-family, Aerith, Zack, and Cloud, her true love.)

Cloud: Yakumo!

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud. Hi, Cloud! Yeah, Cloud! We did it! Cloud...I love you so much. Ha!

(She then goes away, for Cloud keeps Yakumo's hairpin to hold on to for he was back for Orbit to getting the two to safety for Yumi's spirit was in it the entire time to heal, it worked.)

Tifa: Orbit was...Yumi...

Yumi: Yumi Lefy's the name, my sister's Yakumo Lefy. You two can still save her, stop Sephiroth, Weapon, Meteor, and save this world. You can do it!

(Cloud now comes to, he was back to normal again.

Cloud: Uh...Yakumo...She's...Alive. Tifa...

Yumi: Now you two remember it all thanks to me.

Tifa: Oh, Cloud...! It's really you, isn't it?

Cloud: Yeah...Tifa...We finally...meet again...Orbit...Thank you. With this, I can sav Yakumo...I can see her again.

(He stands.)

Tifa: You stupid jerk! You had us all worried sick! Yakumo's a monster now for you to pass out and disappear on us!

(He crumples to the ground.)

Cloud: Sorry. Krgh...! I'm better now...! Really.

(She kneels down.)

Tifa: Cloud!? Are you all right!?

(They soon hear the cry of the planet.)

Cloud: V, voice...Their...

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: I see. We're...in the Lifestream aren't we?

Tifa: Everyone's waiting. Let's go back, Cloud. Back to everyone...Let's go get back the Yakumo we all know and love.

Cloud: Yeah, I guess so...Come on, Tifa. Let's go home...Orbit, take us up.

Tifa: Thank you again, Yumi. For everything. We will save Yakumo for you.

(He stands as everything goes into black all over. When it fades in again, showing both Cloud and Tifa float upwards through the green of the Lifestream as Orbit carries them out of there to flying back up on shore in time. As Yumi's spirit fades away to seeing them leave, it goes white all over little by little for Yumi to say this to them on their way out.)

Yumi: Good luck, Tifa and Cloud! My machine will aid you on the rest of the journey! Go save Yakumo and be careful! Tell her that I said hi!

(Goes away after that. Seeing Yakumo just standing around back at Sephiroth's unknown area...She felt Cloud was back of the real her while the Mako self ignored it. For more tears to come down from her eyes to be suffering after hearing his voice.)

Cloud: Yakumo...Just hold on a little while longer, okay? I'm coming to save you as promise. Your knight and shining armor's coming with friends...Wait for me.

(What will happen next? At least Cloud Strife was back to normal for him and Tifa to remember it all thanks to Yumi who her spirit was still around to aid them within Orbit. The battle for the final showdown will soon be happening to saving the world real soon by Cloud and the others as the heroes of AVALANCHE!)


	22. Reno and Rude

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(All was good for Cloud was finally back to normal to remember it all and Tifa too. For Yumi's spirit was still within Orbit to aiding them, their next task was to find Yakumo to freeing her from becoming a Makoinoid forever if nothing's done in time. From Cloud think he was Zack to trying to become SOLDIER, to stopping Sephiroth to be killed, Tifa being saved by Yumi as a Mako to saving Yakumo first, and then saving Cloud that started it all...Here's her saying on what happened on the rest and so on in her own words being all true.)

Yumi: Zack and I were a great team when we join SOLIDER. Cloud Strife was a newbie for the two of us to helping him out. Aerith and Yakumo were the only people we cared about in life; from our new Mother for Dad to get remarried to having us for I wanted to join to finding our half older sister...After losing her real Mother and half brother wherever they were, I never knew who they were in being that monster Sephiroth. Zack had a good life to follow his dream to be friends with Sephiroth along with falling for Aerith. We all had goals...Leaving my family was hard to knowing Cloud wanted to try to be a hero for Tifa being his closes friend ever; still afraid to show himself to others in the village for us to keep him supported...That's when it happened. I was gone missing before Yakumo, our Mom, and Dad came to my new home to seeing me things go from bad to worse on my end for some special people like myself to become Makoinoids by force...Hojo and those monsters hurting us so like Sephiroth's mother to Rei. I found her...But it was too late for me to slowly die into becoming into to those things of a monster with power to hurting us so to controlling Jenova power core for only to fail for none of us wasn't the one to control the world, not even me. I did escape to warn everyone. Well, Zack saved me for Sephiroth to learn and see the terrible truth to lose it and try using me as his weapon like Rei for his dead mother. Killing the other SOLIDERS but myself and Cloud were the lucky ones - only for my parents, the town, Zack, and Tifa's Father were all found dead by his hands. Such horrible...I manage to follow Sephiroth to stop him; only to be too late again in murdering everyone even Zack. I saved Yakumo in time for Cloud and I to destroying Sephiroth together to saving Tifa and Yakumo saving Cloud afterwards...Only for his blood for his and Sephiroth's to be mixed into one for the clone to walk along the Planet in spirit like me for his bod to rest and be reborn again. After Hojo takes Yakumo away for me to follow her as she was being studied on for her half breed of the Mako power she had from our second Mother happened since she was SOLIDER survivor. I was able to have the last of my powers to saving her life in leaving the lab in time from that mad man to keep the spirit of Sephiroth with his body and Rei away from her, because with them and the Jenova they took with them could destroy all life as we know it...I did to get Yakumo away to being saved and care for in controlling her powers thanks to Ancient of the last kind being Aerith...It worked. My body rotted badly to being killed by Rei's hands before she became a full Mako being to aid Sephiroth in their wicked goal, which killed his real father from long ago and affected for his mother to die than it did for my Mother. With me able to become spirit without being part of the planet, I hid into a machine type to heal being one of Cid's robot creations for a while until the time was right; for me to watch over Yakumo, Cloud, and the others long enough to see again in becoming Orbit. Now with Sephiroth alive again using Weapon, Jenova, and Rei, he has Yakumo's powers as a full Makoinoid. She must be saved by true love for Cloud to do...So now you know what really happened to me. Cloud's team will save this world and Yakumo will change back, he and seven of his friends 'along with friends or ours, allies 'kind of', and Dudley and Rose, we can not lose. I can feel it. Sister, I'm coming to save you as well with Cloud. I can only watch now from within this machine to tell you two everything that happened, you'll see me again with Yakumo real soon, until then...

(Makes sense now how Yumi's spirit showed up and what happened five years ago too, all of it. The Fading comes right back in showing the entire party at Mideel. The town has been demolished; loose boards float in the green Mako pool created in the earthquake. Tifa and Cloud lie, dazed, on the ground thanks to Orbit saving their lives; for Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid checked on them to be sure if they were alright on what they went through. For Orbit, Rose, and Dudley stood next to them to see fi they were okay.)

Yuffie: Ah, man! Ah, man! Are they okay!?

Vincent: I feel something. Yes...I think they'll live. But that's not all that happened. Look.

Yuffie: What, Vincent? What?

Barret: Yo! You awright!? Tifa!?

Tifa: ...u...uhh...?

(She sits up.)

Tifa: Barret...You came back, I...Cloud...Where is he?

Barret: Don't worry about him. He's a tough one.

Tifa: Barret...I...When I was in the Lifestream I saw the real Cloud.

(She nods.)

Tifa: I mean, I didn't really find him. Cloud found himself on his own...With Yumi's spirit guiding the both of us to showing everything we can remember. To help us get back to Yakumo who's waiting for him.

Barret: Awright, I know...I shouldn't have doubted him.

(He shakes his head.)

Barret: But I can't win against you. You're some kinda lady.

(She lies back down.)

Tifa: People have so many things pent up inside of themselves...And they can forget so many things...Strange...isn't it...

(She turns her head away.)

Barret: Yo, Tifa! Snap outta it!

(Fading into black.)

Barret: Tifa...!?

(Cloud gets up to image Yakumo in his head a lot to helping Tifa to getting back on her feet in time.)

Cloud: Tifa, no time to rest yet. Yakumo needs us, remember?

(She smiles, a bit weak but she'll be alright.)

Tifa: Cloud...Of course. I'll be fine now, will you?

Cloud: Glad to be back, friend.

(The others were happy that everything's back to normal so far...)

Cait: Well, what do you know.

Cid: No way...

Barret: Yeah! Cloud's back!

Red Xlll: They're both okay. This is great!

Vincent: That is good indeed.

Yuffie: ALRIGHTTTTTTTTTTTT! We're back together as a tram once more! And more when we get back Yakumo!

(Soon fading in. Seeing that the place was now in the operation room on the Highwind. The party is seated all around the table; Cloud stands at the head of it. Looks like both he and Tifa were going to be okay now.)

Cloud: Everyone...I'm sorry. I don't know what to say...I felt so upset seeing Yakumo being taken away from Sephiroth, the Mako Energ and the sandess I was going through...I almost died, but I didn't. Rufus...I think he did throw me off the ship to save all of you, and that village saved me, and in the end Tifa and Yumi saved us all to getting my memories back on who I really am. Zack and I worked together once, he was once Aerith's boyfriend. Now I know everything.

Cait: That makes sense I guess.

Tifa: Just remembering it all over again, I'm telling you guys it was something.

Cloud: And because of that, again, I'm sorry. I made you guys worry about me than Yakumo being taken away from us.

Red XIII: Don't say anything, Cloud. All you've been doing is apologizing. Yakumo would do the same thing.

VIncent: Meaning don't push yourself too hard, you know?

(He nods to Red XIII, then looks down at his feet.)

Cloud: I never was in SOLDIER. I made up the stories about what happened to me five years ago, about being in SOLDIER. I left my village looking for glory, but never made it in to SOLDIER...I was so ashamed of being so weak; then I heard this story from my friend Zack...And Yakumo's sister Yumi...And I greated an illusion of myself made up of what I had seen in my life...Yakumo did so due to Yumi's powers. Made Tifa and I forget almost everything. From having Zack's instead, Tifa brought back to life, and Yakumo saving me to falling in love with her. And I continued to play the charade as if it were true. But...She made me remember because of the Lifestream surrounding me, it wasn't trying to kill me.

(He straightens and nods.)

Cid: Lucky...

Yuffie: I think it was scary for that to happen to you. I wouldn't try that on me if I wanted to.

Barret: Illusion, huh...? Pretty damn strong for a 'lusion, I'd say.

Yuffie: I know, right? That's what I just said.

(He nods to Barret as Cloud looks at Orbit to Yakumo's hairpin that he gave to her being left behind within his hands.)

Cloud: I'm physically built like someone on SOLDIER. Hojo's plan to clone Sephiroth wasn't that difficult. Because of his sister Rei aiding that man, that explains why I couldn't stop Sephiroth in the first place and Yakumo's powers to weaken his other form. It was just the same procedure they use when creating members of SOLDIER. Like me, Zack, Yumi, and him.

(He shrugs.)

Cloud: You see, someone in SOLDIER isn't simply exposed to Mako energy. Yakumo was born as a half breed which saved her mother's life for her to come into this world, Jenova being Sephiroth's mother wasn't so lucky. And Yumi...Her body couldn't handle it but her spirit was lucky that it did to still be around by our side. Their bodies are actually injected with Jenova cells...They took and made lots of copies within Yakumo's for her ESP powwers to awaken and kept her human sanity in tacted. For better or for worse, only the strong can enter SOLDIER. It has nothing to do with the Jenova Reunion. But weak people...like me, get lost in the whole thing. Yakumo however...She saved me...I escaped and left her to being a weapon, for us to meet once again. She showed me what and who I really was. Because of that and the way she is...I fell in love with that girl. From her powers, beauty, kindness in her heart, and suffering memories of her past too, I feel what she 's feeling when we're connected. We were from the very beginning from five years ago.

(He looks up.)

Cloud: The combination of Jenova cells, Sephiroth's strong will, and my own weaknesses are what created me. Everyone knew that. I'm...Cloud. When Sephiroth stabbed me after I cut him down first, our bloods mix into our bodies for hi mto spy on me, by luck. That's what happened for Yakumo to heal my wounds to losing my memories all mixed up with Zack's, to trying to keep me in being myself.

(He shakes his head sadly.)

Cloud: ...the master of my own illusionary world. But I can't remain trapped in an illusion any more...I'm going to live my life without pretending. I will save my Yakumo.

Tif: You're sure messed up, Cloud!

Barret: That means there ain't no difference from before!

Cait: Can't go wrong about that, Cloud, sorry.

(Cloud rubs his head.)

Cait: By the way, Cloud. What are you going to do now? Don't tell me you're going to leave the ship?

Cloud: ...I'm the reason why Meteor is falling towards us. If I stopped Yakumo in time from falling to her death with the Black Materia...None of this would've happened to her and Sephiroth coming back to destroying this planet to begin with. I knew I could detroyed it in time if it wasn't for my mistake to let my guard down. She try to do it on her own, for us...

(He nods.)

Cloud: For that, I don't blame her. I might've do the same thing, but she would never forgive if I died in front of Yakumo. My ghost would regret without ever moving on. That's why I have to do everything in my power to fight this thing. I will save Yakumo. Yumi wants me to, I want to. Without her, I'm nothing.

Barret: Good! Then you're gonna keep fightin' to save the planet!?

Cloud: It's like you always told me, Barret.

Barret: Oh, uh, you mean that!

Red XIII: What? I don't understand!

(All speak in unison.)

Cloud: There ain't no gettin' off a this train we on!

Tifa: There ain't no gettin' offa this train we on!

Barret: The train we on don't make no stops!

Cloud: Rose. Dudley. For Yakumo's sake, mine, and the rest of us...Please help us win this war.

(Dudley and Rose were in, as he turned to Orbit next to pat the metal shell to hope to see Yumi pop out for them again later on.)

Cloud: Orbit, become my weapon to use until we get Yakumo back.

(It brights up to doing so for Cloud, for he holds on to the hairpin.)

Vincent: That will get through to Yakumo?

Cloud: I will alright. Let's do this then.

Tifa: Right!

Cid: Glad to have you back, Cloud.

(They all cheer and run out of the operation room. Cloud stays behind. He turns to face the wall behind him, sighs, and shakes his head. Then he too leaves. On the way out, the pilot by the door stops him.)

"Cloud, I was deeply moved by your story! I'm really a weak person and so I could really understand how you feel, Cloud! No one knows when fighting will begin. But let's get ready!"

(Cloud and the others leave theoperation room, heading for he arrives on the bridge ofthe Highwind, already isassembled there.)

Cait Sith: Listen, Cloud. We're right in the middle of the mission for the Master Materia, right? I know this's kinda outta the blue, but there's a underwater reactor at Junon. As fas as I can see, that's the only one left. That's that. Let's go!

Cloud: Understood, Cait. Let's move out!

Barret, Tifa, Red Xlll, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: Right! Let's save Yakumo and the Master Materia!

(Cloud and the others travel all the way to Junon next on their next location, back to the place the others sneaked on to the ship from before and now they were back to have another look around they go. It looked too quiet all over the village. Though this was the first time Cait, Vincent, and Cid to seeing the place -as the others were back since they saved the girl's life with the dolphin too. They had to go inside the sneak in to get what's needs to be done with Cloud as the leader for the others to follow him. For the others say so much about on what's been going on lately...)

"They say Shinra's gathering Huge Materia from around the world and bringing it to Junon."

"Bringing it to Junon must mean they want to use their airplanes."

"I've noticed there's been a lot of Shinra ships recently. I think they're going to the off-shore Underwater Reactor."

"Isn't Shinra trying to transport the Reactor's Huge Materia?"

"Once Meteor hits, not just the fish, but the whole ocean will be destroyed."

"I remember years ago, seein' the Shinra build a long pipe underwater."

"The underwater reactor is connected to Junon by a pipe."

"You should be able to get to the reactor through it."

Priscilla: Who are you-?

Tifa: It can't be...

Cloud: Priscilla.

(She does a little hop.)

Priscilla: Cloud! Stupid jerk! Look how much you made me worry! Were you at the Lifestream?"

Cloud: Close...My girlfriend was for me to be caught into it.

Priscilla: You and Yakumo gotta be more careful! Because you're going to marry each other one day.

(Cloud turns red when Priscilla said that to him for the others to laugh.)

Cloud: Marry Yakumo...

Barret: Yeah, Cloud...!

Cloud: Shut up. We're getting her back, Priscilla, stay here where it's safe, okay?

Priscilla: Okay! Good luck you guys! Cloud! You and Yakumo come back to visit me again! Please do!

(Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid headed to the north end of the city, where a Shinra guard stands watch over a sliding door to the elevator.)

"If you want to get on the elevator that badly, give me 10 gil!"

Cloud: Okay, I guess.

(The door slides open, the guard was a fool to letting the heroes in thinking that they were the enemy.)

"Hurry up and get in!"

Cid: Really?

Red Xlll, Cait, Yuffie, and Vincent: That was too easy.

Cloud: Let's go.

(Cloud and the others enter the elevator. He presses a switch there and is lifted to the next floor. They arrive in the heart of Military Base Junon, where he once dressed as a guard to greet Rufus.)

Red Xlll: Well, this sure brings back memories, doesn't it?

Cloud: Sort of...

Tifa: Don't remind us please. We better keep going.

(They headed to the long street in the middle of the base. Cloud stops andshrugs.)

Cloud: I may be mistaken, but...Doesn't it feel like we're missing something?

Yuffie: Ah...We don't think so? What are we missing?

(What was Cloud missing? They continue further into the base, reaching an underground path where a red officer trains a horde of blue grunts. He turns to face Cloud.)

"All right! Let's see how hard you trained!"

Cloud: (Not them again.)

(The soldiers turn in perfect sync away from the officer, his back still turned.)

"Attention! Charge-!"

(They rush off in the other direction. The officer turns.)

"He... hey-! That's the Underwater Reactor! Come back!"

(He runs after them. Cloud shrugs and continues toward the reactor. He and the others soon enter an elevator at the end of the underground path. A woman stands looking uninterested in one corner; two guards in the rear raise their guns.)

Vincent: Someone's in trouble? Should we help out?

"How 'bout, whoever stays alive, gets to take her out?"

"All right, you're on!"

"But...What if both of us..."

"Whoa! Don't even talk about that!"

Cloud: Guess we have to.

(Battle sequence with the two guards. Cloud had no trouble dealing with one guard to knock out to the floor. As the other try firing his gun, Barret grabs it with one hand from behind, for Tifa to kicking it, and Yuffie cuts it in two with her weapon. Being scared, he grabs the other guy, stops the elevator, and runs off.)

"Crap!"

(The elevator stops at the ground floor. The woman stands, waiting for her floor.)

Cid: You're safe now men. Those pigs were really cowards from the looks of it.

"...gulp... (Great...there went two perfectly good men!)"

Cloud: Please excuse us.

(Cloud and the others walked past her out of the elevator. Another guard comes rushing up to him. A barking dog stands in the door behind him.)

Tifa: Cloud...

Cait: Do we have to fight with them next?

Cloud: Just stay calm. We can handle these guys.

"OK! Back to work! Back to work!"

(Another follows him.)

"Yawn... I'm sleepy!"

"For Junon!"

(Battle sequence with the two guards. This time...Cid and Cait squared off to stopping those two together in seconds for Red to cutting one out cold and Vincent did the same to using his dark skills to blinding the other. The dog got scared to leave once Orbit started to glow up in Cloud's hands. They soon continued onward.)

Cloud: Guess I was right.

Vincent: Let's keep on moving.

(Cloud and the others continue heading towards the reactor. Traversing a series of hallways and taking another elevator, they arrived at the ocean. They walked through a glass, Sea World-esque tunnel, through which he can see dolphins and schools of fish swim past. At the end is a small room lined with glass tubes filled with water. Cloud presses a switch on the wall; the door seals shut and the tubes empty of water. When they exit the room, they is at a lower floor. An elevator. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid arrived on a narrow wire walkway; behind them we see a Shinra submarine docked. A mechanical arm trolleys through the huge warehouse, above them. Cloud and the rest of the gang continue past it, reaching another room. Shinra guards patrol all around. They and Cloud attempts to sneak by, but one guard catches him as he walks past.)

Barret: We fight with all of them?

Red Xlll: We must if we need to get this done with.

Cait: Then let's get this over with, shall we?

Cloud: Right.

"You, you're Cloud!"

(Battle sequence with the guard. Cloud, Yuffie. and Red worked together to cutting and slashing their weapons and armor to pieces to winning that easily for them. They soon continue moving forward with two more guards accost him and the others already, or try to.)

Yuffie: And I enjoy my tour inside the underworld headquarters...

Tifa: Touring is over, Yuffie, it's fighting time!

Yuffie: I know, I'm just saying...

"You are NOT getting this Huge Materia!"

(Battle sequence with the two guards. Both Tifa and Cait fight them off using their skills in fighting really well, none of them didn't stand a chance against the other. After that, again two more guards catch them at the exit.)

"So you WERE after the Huge Materia!"

Cid: Should we just...? You know...

Vincent: Let just get this over with already.

(Battle sequence with the two guards, leaving Barret and Vincent to using their guns to fire and destroying their weapon to bit at a time, leaving Cid to using his staff to knocking them all out cold really fast.)

Barret: In the clear. I repeat, we're in the clear!

(Cloud and the others finally exit the room. He ends up on another narrow wire walkway. A huge metal pod stands near it. At the top is the Huge Materia.)

Cloud: !? The Huge Materia!

(They all look on as the mechanical arm finally arrives at its destination. It lowers, picks up the Materia, and trundles off.)

Tifa: They're gonna take it on that submarine!

Barret: Wait! They're what!?

Cid: That's what you think! ^%$ #&#!

(They rush into the next room. The Shinra submarine is docked here. Reno stands here, his back turned to them.)

Reno: (Good. They're here. Get to Cloud, save my woman Yakumo. I'm coming for you, babe.)

Cloud: Did we make it!?

Red Xlll: Already boarding into the sub.

(They watch as the arm slowly lowers the Huge Materia into a port on the sub's deck. The porthole closes it inside. Cloud and the others run forward, up to Reno.)

Reno: What are you doing? Help load.

(He turns and finally sees them.)

Reno: Cloud!? (He's already here!? And he's better again!)

Cid: You know I don't work for cheap!

Barret: We're gonna help transport the Huge Materia, Reno!

Tifa: Looks like we barely made it.

Cloud: Either give it to us or else...which is it gonna be?

Reno: Unfortunately, I don't have time to deal with you people...

(A huge, oddly simian robot lumbers out from the shadows.)

Reno: My priority is the Huge Materia! In order to save my Yakumo from becoming a monster from Sephiroth's doing and winning her heart instead of Cloud!

(Reno runs off. The robot assumes a fighting stance for Cloud goes after him.)

Cloud: No! (Not if I stop you first.)

(The robot blocks the others from going anywhere for Cloud to chase after Reno, for he wants him to for them to finally face each other in a hand to hand combat to winning Yakumo's heart.)

Tifa: Cloud!

Yuffie: Where are you goin!?

Cloud: Handle that thing! I got Reno!

(So they had no choice...Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid all face off against the robot standing in their way. Boss battle with Carry Armor. For they give it everything they have as a team. As for Cloud, he jumps up high to stop right in front of Reno from escaping anywhere else to drawing out his sword.)

Cloud: Fight me.

(He strike first with his staff for Reno to away from Cloud to be prepare for battle.)

Reno: Oh, I will. While your friends play with our little toys, you and I can have some real fun. I will save Yakumo!

Cloud: No! I will. She needs me and I need her, she's my life!

Reno: I love her more to share my feelings with better than you do, Cloud Strife!

Cloud: Do you?

Reno: Prove it to me in battle then! Because either way, I love Yakumo to save her real self to die for her.

Cloud: You're making a mistake.

Reno: Then show me that I am! Fight!

(Cloud had to in proving that Reno was wrong and he's trying to help him out.)

Cloud: Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you though.

Reno: So be it then...

(And so it was Cloud vs. Reno. They go from clashing at one another using their weapons to strike at the other, from Reno's powerful electric staff to Cloud's sword and skills to cutting through anything was sparking all over the place with their skills to see it all happen. Reno shocks Cloud's entire body to unable to move for him to come charging liek a bull to pushing him int other water to electrode him again, but Cloud jumps out in time to getting him wet and shocking Reno's body instead; weakening him long enough for Cloud to use the wind power from his weapon to cut through to leaving cuts and blow him away into the waters himself. Putting both of their weapons away...Cloud jumps into the water to fight hand to hand with Reno from throwing and landing so much punches and kicks to dodge or getting hit many times from blow after blow. Cloud didn't give up and neither did Reno to stop and one of them to winning over Yakumo's heart. It was soon getting to much bloody to see the rest to hurting each other from so many hits their were making. To fighting under water and back to getting some air, no problem for these two for Cloud think really hard of Yakumo to being rescue to give it all that he has to strike back at Reno enough to getting punched in the face without him moving away in time. He gets out first before Reno could, he won't lose to Cloud to winning Yakumo.)

Cloud: (This guy's tough, for a Turk member...)

Reno: This isn't over!

(Soon he was getting weak to running and punching without looking at Cloud to move away from his moves in time, he sees that he won the battle and Yakumo. Reno didn't want to lose at all, but sadly he did. Throws a punch, for Cloud to hold down his hand for Reno couldn't do anything or kick him from being blocked with the other...Reno has lost. Feeling upset, he then begins to cry really hard, he hated to lose a fight, against Cloud and loving Yakumo, and in the end he failed.)

Cloud: Looks like I've beaten you. I will save Yakumo, you understand, Reno?

(Seems that the other seven fighters had no problem stopping the robot in the to seeing Reno down for the count but will be alright after that battle e and Cloud had against each other.)

Cait: We did it! And so did Cloud!

Red Xlll: Against a battle to winning over one woman they both admired, only one can prove himself to the other that they can save her life.

Tifa: That's none other than our Cloud.

(Cloud goes up to Reno to lend him a hand.)

Reno: ...! Go away! I hate being wrong, okay!? I want...To see Yakumo again...I love her...

Cloud: I know...We both do. But she needs me more.

(Reno slaps Cloud's hand away from him.)

Reno: So? Why do you care!? It was love at first sight for me! How could you love someone like her!?

Cloud: Because...I saved her life from almost dying in the hands of Sephiroth from five years ago. Her sister Yumi died saving Tifa, her, and then she saved me when I killed that monster with my bare hands! I never knew it but...She was suffering for me, we're connected because on how much I fell in love with her. I feel her calling out to me, who right now is trapped in that Mako monster shell of hers by his doing! I need to save her, I want to be and see the real Yakumo again. You alone, Reno, you can't handle this the way I did and can do once more. You're only human, I was reborn by luck...Do you understand me?

(Cloud grabs Reno's hand to help him up back on his feet, for he does get what he was going on about. That doesn't mean he still had feelings for Yakumo.)

Reno: So...She's really...?

Cloud: She is a half breed of a Mako alright. Being awaken by force, only I can reach out to her. She saved me from the Lifestream which could've ended me, but didn't.

(Reno then smiles. He now knows that Cloud can rescue his Yakumo yet with his friends and with his help too, though he won't admit it. Like Reno there, Rude, and Elena are the only good Turk members who weren't bad guys to begin with, the same with Tseng once was for Aerith to watch over her until the very end.)

Reno: Ha! Oh...Is that so, Romeo? Well, I guess you win. I give. But...Yakumo, I will love her! You may have beaten me, but I'm no quitter! If you'll save her, better do it because if you die, I will do it instead and just laugh at your grave!

Cloud: You mean...?

Reno: Maybe I'll help you guys out with Elena, Rude, and me...Maybe not...Who knows!

(Meaning that he was deep down.)

Reno: I know where she might be. Right now, deal with the Huge Materia that's about to take off in a bit.

(Reno was right, Cloud and the others look up to see that the sub has departed.)

Cloud: Damn! The submarine!

Yuffie: We won't make it in time now!

Barret: That damn machine was stalling us! And it worked!

Tifa: We have to go after it!

Cid: Hold on to your horses! Let's get it from them!

(As Cloud joins back with Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid to keep on moving for Reno take off on his own.)

Cloud: Reno!

Reno: We'll meet again, Cloud Strife. Don't be late! Let's fight again sometime, alright? Laters! (Not bad...He really loves Yakumo after all. If she's happy, I'm happy for her. I love her smile, God either way she'll be someone special to me in my heart. The power of love there.)

Vincent: Come, we better get on.

(Looks like Cloud has opened up Reno's mind much more now. He finally knows what he must do next to aiding them when they meet again real soon, he takes off in a hurry. Leaving Cloud and the others to rush across the docking bay to another submarine on the other side. A bevy of Shinra soldiers all dash randomly around the deck. They wade through them.)

"Y, you!"

"You're not taking over this ship!"

(Battle sequence with the two soldiers for all of them to use all of their skills, magic, and weapons to fighting them off one at a time. Cloud and everyone else all climb onto the deck of the submarine and drops down the porthole to the interior. Three guards stand on either side. One raises his gun.)

"You want the Sub? Just try an' take it!"

(Cloud turns to the other guards.)

"Um... sir! Maybe we shouldn't piss them off..."

Cloud: (We don't have time for this!)

(Battle sequence with the three guards for them to do the same in battle in winning once again against them all in their and the others run forward into the cockpit.)

Barret: That must be our way in. Let's go, Cloud!

Red Xlll: Be ready on the other things to come up there.

Barret: Be on guard! I mean...! Damn it! You know what I mean, Cloud, you should say it as the leader! Not me!

Cid: We get it, Barret, relax.

Tifa: Ready, Cloud? We are whenever you are.

Cloud: I am. Let's go.

(They all started to climb up one at a time to getting into the cockpit. Once up there, a red officer stands behind the captain's chair; two blue guards leap up from their navigation seats. These are the people who helped you prepare for the President's parade. The officer starts shaking his head.)

"NO, NO! This is terrible!"

(He runs to the other guards.)

Cloud: Long time, no see I guess... (But not really...)

"We don't have much time left! I don't want to die!"

(One guard turns to him.)

"There's still so much more I've got to do! I never even got to do my special victory dance in battle!"

"All right! Then make this your first victory! Go on, show 'em!"

(The guards raise their guns.)

Yes, sir!"

"Remember you last training. Begin!"

(The twirl their guns.)

"Yes, sir!"

(The officer turns.)

"I'm back! An' now I got no regrets! ATT-ACK!"

Cloud: Hmmmm...Guess we fight them. Or rather...Orbit, get ready.

(A battle sequence with the soldiers for Cloud summons Orbit out into battle mode to join it in fighting all of the Shinra armies out of their way. With one whack spin-like move it makes, sends the rest of the armies to go flying off of the sub but the leader and two more were left out. They surrender in fear as Orbit watches over them, soon after Cloud and the others run to the navigation controls. Cloud turns away.)

Cloud: Someone...please. I'm sorry I can't take it anymore. The lack of space, the shaking, the roar of the engine...

Vincent: Fear in being in cramped up spaces?

(He kneels on the ground.)

Tifa: What are we going to do...We stole a submarine but can't pilot it.

Barret: I can't drive a big sub like this! Forget it!

(Cid goes over to the control panels.)

Cid: Hunka junk... just gotta do this!

(He fiddles with the controls. A red light starts flashing and he jumps up, startled.)

Cid: SEE!? Now you take over!

Yuffie: You were just pressing random buttons there.

Cid: Shut up!

(Cloud stands.)

Cloud: Hey, you're right. I DO feel a little better driving. No sweat. Just leave everything to me. Yakumo would say something in do give up on something until you try it out, and I will.

Tifa: You can do it, Cloud!

Red Xlll: That's the spirit.

Cait: Go, Cloud, go!

Cid: I'll be watchin' from here!

(Cloud walks up to the control panel for Orbit hacks through the systems for Cloud to take full control on everything on his end.)

Cloud: Well, now what?

(Orbit uses its flashlight to guide Cloud on the steps in doing things little by little.)

Cloud: Guess I'll sit down first...

(He hops into the captain's chair.)

Cloud: Everything seems set...Read the manual is the next step to do...

(He reads the manual.)

Cloud: Okay...Time to start the mission. Now to turn it on...? This switch...?

(He presses it.)

"Main screen: ON" and changes the screen mode.

(The mission begins.)

Cloud: Everyone, hold on. We're going in.

(And so...With the other seven holding on tight to something for the sub to move for Orbit to guard them and the armies to stay put 'more like hiding in fear right now', the mission begins. Cloud pilots the submarine, sinking the red target sub for Orbit helps Cloud to use everything to get through the under water battles. After winning the mini game, they soon acquire control of the whole submarine and everyone celebrates with joy.)

Cloud: Phew-! We did it! The Huge Materia should be at the bottom of the sea by now. Let's continue the search...Thank you, Orbit...

(Cloud pats Orbit's shell with his hand. The radio then emits a blare of static, then emits a voice.)

"All Shinra Submarine Units, do you read...?...All Shinra Submarine Units, do you read...?"

Cloud: Hmm...? ...Must be from Shinra.

"...Report, No. 2..."

Tifa: No. 2...I saw that written at the dock! They must mean this sub.

Cloud: All right, I'll do it.

Yuffie: Play it cool, Cloud.

(He picks up the radio.)

Cloud: I got this. This is Shinra No. 2... Everything's normal.

"...Roger...Your next mission is...Return to Junon Dock...We will transport the Huge Materia from the airport...Those without other assignments will report for guard duty...That is all. Over and out..."

Cloud: Junon Airport... We should make it if we hurry. Forget about the Huge Materia for now. We're climbing!

Barret: What!?

Red Xlll: We'll come back for it.

Cait: That's right! We need to do the other thing first, Yakumo, and then we'll come back for the Black Materia!

Vincent: In that case, let's head to the airport then.

Cid: The airport? No sweat!

(Cloud and the others 'with Orbit' climb the submarine to the surface and docks at Junon. They then exit out of the submarine and enters Junon. They takes the elevator up into the base and heads to the airport. Once Cloud and the other team have arrived just in time to see the Gelnika take off from the runway and fly off.)

Cloud: Oh no! The Huge Materia...

Tifa: Can't we go after it?

Barret: So let's go after it!

Cid: But where's that thing headed?"

Cloud: Rocket Town, of course.

Cid: Then let's head back on my ship to get there, come on!

(They rush out of Junon and fly the Highwind to Rocket Town to catch up with the Gelnika all the way to the next village they had to be at. But first, they headed back to the sub to go deep in the water, there was an old Shinra ship for Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid go inside together without swimming there for Orbit to make an entrance for them.)

Tifa: Where are we...?

Cloud: This is the Shirna's Gelnika type airplane...I wonder why it went down here?

Vincent: Hmm...Guess we should check it out.

Cloud: To get where we need to be, then yes.

(They kept on going inside of the place for Orbit to be their light to guiding them through. Soon they bump into Reno again along with Rude tagging along this time, for those two were doing something over near the door.)

Cloud: Turks!?

(They turn around to seeing Cloud and the others to run into again.)

Rude: ...again?

Reno: (Of course this would happen...) We just seem to keep running into each other lately! After that last fight, it's funny that we're following the same goal you and I, Cloud. There were weapons and Materia developed slowly to destroy Sephiroth and save Yakumo with.

Rude: ...but, it was attacked by Weapon and poor Yakumo...Mako being and not herself by his doing...And it skunked to the bottom of the sea.

Reno: As I said before...I can't give you what's here. We'll take out Sephiroth if you guys are going to save Yakumo after all. Guess this is our last meeting or what?

Rude: I won't let you get in our way!

(Reno puts his hands out to stopping Rude in time.)

Reno: Rude, don't!

Rude: But, Reno...

Reno: I loss to Cloud. He prove to me that he loves Yakumo. He's the only one who can save her. But I still love her even if she was taken!

Rude: ...!

Tifa: So what?

Red Xlll: We have to fight with them again?

Reno: Hear me out first. Rude and I can take you to Sephiroth where Yakumo is as I said. We found her. We know he murder Tseng. Poor Elena taking it hard on herself than the Rude and myself. And when Yakumo became that thing...! Damn it! I felt so useless for you to beat some sense into me to finally understand. So I made up my mind...We'll lead you to Yakumo, but I'm coming with you guys! Take me with you. So I can...See her smile again when you save her with your love.

Rude: True love concerns all...

(Thinking this through...Cloud made up his mind for Orbit to agree with him on.)

Cloud: Fine.

Reno: Really?

Barret, Tifa, Red Xlll, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: What!? Cloud!

Cloud: It' fine. Yakumo knows they're not bad, selfish but not our major enemy. Sephiroth, Weapon, and Rei are. Reno, Rude, and Rude saved Yakumo's life that time, so for her sake I'm returning the favor. I know what I'm doing here...You two can help.

Barret: And Elena not believing in us not murdering Tseng attitude problem?

Rude: We'll talk to her...

Reno: We have proof it was Sephiroth's doing of course, not you guys. No way you couldn't cut him down by yourself, Cloud.

Cloud: Look, you two still in?

(Finally, the two shake on it for they were 'sort of' partners now.)

Reno: Yes. I'm doing this for Yakumo to helping you guys, not you. Deal?

Cloud: I am too, for her to trust you three only. We have a deal.

(Rude bows down to the others meaning that they're on their side.)

Reno: Good. Now if you excuse us...We find our treasure, do yours, and meet us in Rocket Town real soon. We'll be waiting, so don't be late. Let's go, Rude.

Rude: Yes, Reno.

(The tow left somewhere to get what they need to leave first before Cloud and his team could next, they were almost finish with something to discover inside so far besides the deal making...)

Yuffie: Wow...We get to get it after all without fighting them again! Ah...What are we doing down here again?

Cait: More like, why are we down here? What are we looking for anyways?

Cloud: So Shirna's new, secret weapon was on this Airplane...Don't know yet, but we should have a look before getting to Rocket Town.

Red Xlll: Then let us hurry.

Yuffie: I hope making a deal with those Turk members only was a good idea to do...

(And so, after finding some good items, weapons, armors, power ups, Materia, and so on while fighting with some enemies...Cloud and the others got and found what they needed in the old broken down ship to head back to the sub and on to surface next to Rocket Town right away, all thanks to Orbit helping them out. Also teaming up with Turk members Elena 'soon enough', Rude, and Reno to save Yakumo. Cloud was trying to find the special key somewhere under water, morel Ike he fond something.)

Cloud: Seems like the key to somewhere...It seems very old.

Cid: What did you find, Cloud?

(Computer speaks up to say.)

"...scanning complete...exact date of origin cannot be determined...estimated to be several thousand years old..."

Cloud: Several thousands years...Ancients...?

Tifa: It's what?

(Shocking to everyone else to the see and hear, they still obtained or received a key item being, the Key to Ancient.)

Cloud: (I feel like...This could be important to us later on. Better hold on to it for now.)

(Now out of the waters and sub, to getting on to the ship to fly, and all the way to Rocket Town the heroes go to with Reno and Rude waiting for them, also where they needed to be anyways...Hopefully, Yakumo was there for she was flying above the village to see everything. Was there still time to freeing the real her soon from her Makoinod form and out of Sephiroth's mind control? Hope so. They land there for Cid hopes that everyone and Shera were alright back at his hometown.)

Barret: Let's go!

Cid: I hope no one's hurt, or so help me if they try to hurt any of them...!

(Cloud and the others headed north, to the old rocket. Steam emanates from the engines; the Shinra are about to launch. Two guards standing by the stairs to the launch platform spot him.)

Cloud: Not good...

Cid: Crap! They're already taking over my rocket!

Tifa: So...Let's stop them!

(Cloud nodded.)

Cid: Tifa, I couldn't agree with you more. Those Turks and Yakumo are waiting for us. So let's go.

(The guards spotted them.)

"Those terrorists are here!"

Cloud: Come on, Orbit...

(Orbit was ready to fight by Cloud's side. Battle sequence with the two guards for those two, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid took care of them no problem. After the battle, Cloud and the others run up the stairs. More guards wait on the launch platform at the top to fighting with the rest f them.)

"Don't let them get any further! Everyone, ATTACK-!"

(Both Cid and Orbit's long arm electrocuted them to go to sleep with that much power coursing through their body's. Cloud and the rest of the gang run up to the platform. The last three guards attack.)

"Urrrgh, you're not going anywhere! Uh un, nowhere!"

(Battle sequence with the three guards, only for Barret to shoot down a metal pillar to fall down, break the platform floors, to sliding off, and it lands on their helmets to feel a bit stunned on their bodies to shake for a while.)

Barret: Can we hurry up and go now!?

Cait, Tifa, and Yuffie: We're trying to!

Red Xlll: I think we got most of them in our way so far...

Vincent: Yes, so far. More will be coming.

Cid: Goddammit, what the hell do they think they're gonna do to my rocket!? I'm outta here, Cloud! I'm gonna kick those $^%$# Shinra right out of my rocket!

(Orbit pulls Cid back to staying with them on this battle that's about to come.)

Cloud: Calm down, we'll get it back.

Cid: We better...!

(Cloud climbs the ladder to the top of the rocket. Rude, flanked by two guards, stands outside the rocket's door. As promise for him and Reno to meet up with them, but was Yakumo around the area somewhere as they said?)

Rude: ...you again?

(He steps forward.)

Rude: ...We will eliminate everyone who gets in Shinra's way. But, like Reno said...They got us...To save Yakumo and to stop Sephiroth together!

(Rude hits all the guards to the necks to putting them to sleep quickly from behind without seeing or hearing it from him.)

Cait: Wait...So you guys are on our side!

Rude: Go. He's waiting for you. Reno...

Cloud: Thank you.

Rude: Just go.

(Cloud and the others stroll right around Rude and enters the rocket. Another guard is waiting inside.)

Vincent: Here comes more trouble.

"You...you! Why are you here? Rude of the Turks should've been here!"

Rude: Not now...!

(Cloud motions "Back there".)

Cloud: Too bad. Those guys are over there.

"Oh man...the Turks, being done in like that...But, I won't let you through-!"

(Rude quickly knocks out the other one in time, as Rose rides on Dudley for the two coming to the rescue and stopping more guards in time.)

Red Xlll: It's Dudley and Rose!

Yuffie: Back up has arrived!

(The guard collapses on the floor while Rude, Rose, and Dudley hold the others off for Orbit to go on with Cloud, Reno, and the other seven.)

Cloud: You guys...

Barret: For back up to arrive for us is good...We need to get going now!

Cloud: Rude...

Rude: We got this. Go. Save her you and Reno...Go! I'll talk to Elena again if I must...I will keep those two animals safe.

(Meaning Rose and Dudley.)

Cloud: Right. Everyone, move out. (Thank you, Rude. You and Reno, we owe you two after this is all over.)

Tifa: Okay, Cloud.

(And so...Rude, Rose, and Dudley 'and Elena too who was somewhere' stayed behind just in case anyone goes after them leaving Reno to go with them, on wherever they were going to. Soon Cloud, Orbit, and the others walked past into the rocket control room. Cid's mechanics all scurry about, fixing and adjusting things.)

Red Xlll: They sure look busy.

Cid: Hey! What the hell're you guys doin'!?

(They all turn to face him.)

"Hey! Just when I thought somethin' was goin' on, you came back!"

"Listen to me, Captain. We're gonna launch this rocket!"

Cid: Huh? What are you talkin' 'bout?

(Reno then comes in to join with the others as promised.)

Reno: Don't worry, I guided them. They plan this art out on their own. I take it that Rude and the other people that you know got things going on their end?

Cait: He is, along with Rose and Dudley too.

Reno: Good to know.

Cloud: And Yakumo's around?

Reno: She is. But first...Tell them what's going on, boys!

"We're gonna load a Materia bomb in this and blow up Meteor."

"Our rocket's gonna save the planet!"

"Urrrrgh. Man this is so COOL!"

Cloud: Wait a minute!

Barret: Seriously!?

Reno: Don't look at me, they decided to do this.

(Cid angrily turns to face him.)

Cid: Shut up! Just shut the hell up!

(He turns back to the mechanics. Cloud shrugs.)

Reno: Yeah...

Cid: How's the rocket?

"It's pretty much OK."

"But..."

"We planned to run it into Meteor on Auto-Pilot, but the most important device is broken."

Cid: Broken? How's the repair goin'?

"Shera's doin' it..."

Tifa: She's in there again!?

Cid: Oh great! What a buncha wizards you guys are! She's gonna take a 100 years!

(He laughs.)

Cid: I'm gonna take over, so don't worry about the Auto-Pilot! Hey, go ahead! Go tell everyone!

(They all nod.)

"All right, Captain. Good luck."

(They run off.)

Cloud: Hey, Cid! What're you doing!?

(Cid turns to him.)

Yuffie: So what's next?

Vincent: If only I knew about this.

Cloud: There are generations of knowledge and wisdom inside the Materia. We're gonna borrow their powers and save the planet from Sephiroth while rescuing Yakumo. There's no way that we can lose the Huge Materia. You understand that, right?

Reno: All of us are in this together, you know that?

(Cid shakes his head.)

Cid: Yeah, I understand. I understand that Materia is precious, and I also understand what you're thinking to saving Yakumo. I want to see that girl again too. But listen. I don't give a rat's ass whether it's science or magical power.

(He nods.)

Cid: No. I guess if I had to choose, I'd rather put my money on the power of science. Humans who used to only roam around on the ground are able to fly now! And finally, we're about to go into outer space. Science is a "Power" created and developed by humans. And science just might be what saves this planet.

(He raises a fist.)

Cid: I was able to earn my living thanks to science. So to me, there's nothing greater!

(He lowers it.)

Cid: Now quit your worrying 'bout what Shinra's gonna do! I don't want to regret not having done something later.

(Cloud reaches toward him.)

Cloud: But, Cid...

Red Xlll: If you'll do what we all think you will-!

(Cid angrily pushes him away.)

Cid: Shut the hell up! I don't wanna hear it!

(He hitches his pants up.)

Cid: Alright, time to get back to work! Anyone who ain't involved, get the hell outta here! Cloud, take care of Orbit and...Save your woman. Tell Yakumo's she is a good person who changed my life, she really is.

(The rocket engines turn on. Cid looks around, startled.)

Cid: What the hell...? What the hell happened?

Reno: This is not good!

(The radio comes on. It emits a blare of static.)

Palmer: Hey-hey!

(Cid runs over to the radio.)

Barret: Palmer!?

Cid: Palmer! What the hell did'ya do!?

Palmer: They said they finished repairing the Auto-Pilot. So, I laun-ched it!

Cid: Goddamn Shera! Why'd she pick today to get fast!

(He punches some buttons on the control panel.)

Reno: For much in sacrificing yourself there...

Cid: DAMN! Won't even budge! It's completely locked up!

Palmer: Hey-hey-hey! Almost lift off!

Cid: What the!? No countdown!? It just don't seem the same without it!

Palmer: Hey! Hey-hey! Blast-off!

Cloud: This is bad...!

Reno: Brace yourselves! We're headed to space! Where Yakumo is!

Cid: Really!?

Yuffie: We're going to space!?

Vincent: This should be fun...

Cloud: (Yakumo, we're coming for you...)

(The rocket's engines continue to steam as the timer counts down from 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. The engines starts spinning and burning, emitting a blast of air that sends trees, tires, everything that is not tied down blowing out of the city. Seems that only Cloud, Orbit, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, and Reno were all in the rocket to be taken off into space. Cid's dreams were coming true at the worse timing though...The engines spin faster and faster until they create enough lift to send the rocket into space, leaving a trail of exhaust. Will they be able to stop Meteor and save Yakumo at this rate by lucky 'since Palmer was dumb enough to blast it off already'? Will soon find out as Reno and Cloud were ready to save Yakumo, she was ordered by force form Sephiroth's doing to stop them, so with the water body all over her body; she flies off the planet and into space itself to go after them for Yumi's spirit to sense her coming.)

Yumi: Yakumo's coming...

Cloud and Reno: Yakumo!

(Sephiroth could only watch with Weapon and Rei 'as a Jenova being' as Mako-Yakumo took care of their dirty work for him.)

Sephiroth: That's right, my dear. Do this for us...For our future...! Destroy Cloud and anyone who gets in our way.


	23. Heart and Soul of a Mako

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(And so it happened...Cloud, Orbit, Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffe, Cait, Vincent, Cid and Reno stand in the now space-borne rocket's cockpit because they were blasted off into space by accident. Only they need to be to stop Meteor in time and saving Yakumo from Mako form while Rude, Elena, Dudley, and Rose waited for the them back on the other planet to come back real soon. But what should they do first? That was only question...)

Cloud: So...We're in space...

Cid: I finally made it...outer space...

Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, and Vincent: We are!?

Reno: We are, okay? Can we just come to do what we came here to do? Stop Meteor from coming down and saving Yakumo?

(He scratches his head and looks at the controls.)

Cid: Give me a second, will you? Let's see, how's the course set...?

Barret: Ah, the buttons...?

Cid: Nice thinknig there, Dad. I got this.

(He punches some buttons and taps his foot as a depiction of the rocket's course appears on the monitor. A dotted line travels from the green circle of the planet to the red circle of Meteor.)

Reno: Here's the first one.

Cid: Yup, it's headed for a collision course with Meteor. What's more Yakumo in her Mako form is coming...

Cloud: Yakumo...!

Tifa: Can't we do something? If it goes on, we're...

(Cid presses more buttons. A red message appears on the screen. He kicks the panel.)

Cid: That Palmer went outta his way to lock the Auto-Pilot device. We might not be able to change the course.

Reno: Damn that idiot! Should've fixed it when I had the chance to, but Rude and I had to keep our cover! This is just perfect!

Cloud: ...this is the end?

Yuffie: No! I don't want to die!

Cait: Me either!

(Red growls a little to calming everyone down.)

Red Xlll: Calm down!

VIncent: He's right, let's trying to think before we can do anything else. Panicking won't get us anywhere.

Red Xlll: There's no way that we'll die in space without taking care of two things if we work together. We can do this.

Cloud: So...We won't die?

(Cid turns to him.)

Cid: Huh? What the hell're you sayin'? You're still young, and you give up that easily? For Yakumo's sake!?

(He shakes his head.)

Cid: And for the record, I'm not gonna crash into Meteor.

Reno: Like I want to go out like that anyways...

(He turns and presses more buttons.)

Cid: Just watch.

Tifa: Do you have a plan, Cid?

Red Xlll: I think he just might.

Yuffie Then we'll live?

Vincent: We will when we stop Meteor first. Just watch...

(An array of red lines and messages appears. Cid turns.)

Cid: I keep an Escape Pod on the rocket just for emergencies like this.

(He goes over to a hatch on one wall and turns some dials.)

Cid: I deciphered the lock code on the Escape Pod. We'll bail right before we crash into Meteor.

Reno: Okay...I think that can work. And Yakumo?

Cid: We can still do it before it does happen. She'll come to us after all.

Barret: But we got nailed by her fighting skills last time. She might kill us for real!

Cid: That's why we won't fight her, we'll restrain her for Cloud to take care of the rest. For us to make our escape back to our home world too, okay?

(Tifa walks forward.)

Tifa: Hey, what about the Huge Materia?

Yuffie: That's what I like to know about it myself as well.

Cid: ...

(He nods.)

Cid: If you want the Materia, do whatever you want! The Materia should be there after you climb that ladder.

Cait: So it is on this ship. Who knew?

Reno: That it is. Saw it for myself when they brought it abroad.

Cloud: ...You sure?

(Cid shakes his head.)

Cid: I dunno...I know what I said a minute ago.

(He turns his head upward.)

Cid: But maybe all that I really wanted was just to go into outer space.

(He looks down again.)

Cid: So, why don't you all do whatever you think is right?

(They climb the ladder to a room at the tip of the rocket. The Huge Materia is sitting in a glass case in the center.)

Reno: Here it is.

Cloud: I finally found the Huge Materia...Next if stopping Meteor and getting through to Yakumo.

(As Cloud looks at Orbit knowing that Yumi will come out again to being shown, he walks to the glass case.)

Cid: It's structured so that the lock can be opened if we enter the passcode from this control panel.

(Cloud operates the panel.)

Enter Passcode...

Cid: Hey, Cloud, you know how to use it, right? Everytime it says, 'Enter Passcode,' push from these four buttons...One of those Circle, X, Triangle, and Square. If you punch in the right code, it'll unlock and you can get the Huge Materia!

(Cloud looks at him.)

Cloud: So, what order am I supposed to enter the passcode in?

(Cid shrugs.)

Cid: I dunno. Just try and punch in the code randomly.

(Cloud turns his head back to the panel. He enters a random passcode.)

Reno: Try not to screw up. You have to do this.

Cloud: I'll try...

Reno: That won't do us any good with a try!

Cloud: Orbit, help me out.

(Orbit scans something to giving Cloud some clues on what it was to fnally put it ni. Cloud, with some marginally helpful clues from Cid, manages to enter the correct passcode- Square, Circle, X, X.)

Passcode Confirmed. Identified as an Authorized User. Unlocked.

Reno: Nice weapon she has...

(The glass case opens.)

Cloud: Thank you, Oribt.

Cid: Alright, Cloud! It's unlocked!

(He nods.)

Cid: Yup, my great advice saved the day. Let's get back down.

(Cloud gets the Huge it and the Huge Materia in his handd, he and the others come down the ladder, through the cockpit, and down to the oxygen-tank room. As they pass, one of the oxygen tanks sparks, then explodes caused by Mako-Yakumo using her ESP skills in doing so to breaking inside of the ship. From things going into white, then we see Shera, in some other room in the rocket, working on some repairs. She hears the explosion and rushes out. Then fading back to the oxygen tank room. Cloud, Barret, Reno, Orbit, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Tifa are ducking and covering their heads. The tank that exploded is emitting dense smoke. A huge chunk of metal from it is now on the floor. Cid's leg is pinned under it.)

Reno: Crap! She's here!

Barret: Already!?

Red Xlll: This is bad...I hope Shera's alright.

Cait: Is everyone alright!?

Yuffie: Cid...? Oh, no!

Cid: Grrrgh! Damn! My leg's stuck in the debris...

Vincent: He's trapped.

(Cloud and Tifa stand up.)

Cloud: Cid!

(They start trying to lift the chunk of metal for Orbit to try with its many arms as well but it was super heavy for this type of metal to be lifted.)

Tifa: ...I can't! It's so heavy, I can't lift it...Neither can the rest of us or Orbit!

Cid: Don't worry 'bout me. Hurry up and go! If you don't hurry, the rocket's gonna crash into Meteor!

(Cloud looks up at Cid.)

Cloud: ...I can't go without my friends.

Tifa: None of us will leave anyone!

(He goes back to trying to free Cid.)

Cid: You ^%# &%...! No time to worry 'bout other people!

(Cloud looks up.)

Cloud: I'm gonna do whatever I can.

(Cid wipes his eyes with one glove.)

Cid: You're stupid. You're really $#&^%$* stupid.

(He holds his head in one hand.)

Cid: Tank Number 8 blew up...So Tank Number 8...really was malfunctioning...

(He leans back, looking up at the ceiling.)

Cid: Shera...You were right. Yakumo was right all along, and I...What have I done...?

(He covers his face again. He is close to crying.)

Cid: But, ...this is the end for me.

(Mako-Yakumo makes her way inside for Vincent to create a shield to hold her over as along as he could.)

Vincent: She's coming!

Barret: That shield of your won't be strong enough to slowong her down!

Vincent: I have to at least try...!

Reno: How we suppose to reach to her like this, huh!?

(A door slides open at one end of the room.)

Shera: Don't say that, Cid.

(Shera enters the room. Cid looks up.)

Cid: Huh!? Shera!?

Red Xlll: How did you get on the ship?

Shera: I tagged along. I'm coming to help you.

Reno: Let's do this!

(She helps Cloud, Tifa, Reno, Orbit, and the others to lift the chunk of metal.)

Cid: You stupid &$#&%*%&%#!

(The others continue to struggle with the metal.)

Cid: ...Sorry.

(Cid was saved in time thanks to them, soon water blast fires at Vincent's shield to being destroyed. Though they saved Cid, they now need to same themselves from her and savng her life quickly.)

Cid: Shera!

Shera: I'm fine, Cid...I'm happy you're alright, but...Who's-?

Cid: I'll explain later. Let's move to the escape pods quickly!

(They move away slowly for Orbit to fire its laser blast at Mako-Yakumo to pushing them all away with her hands in seconds; allowing Barret and Vincent to do the same with their guns for Yuffie throwing her kunai-knives too to slowing her down enough for them, Cid, Shera, Cait, Tifa, Barret, and Red to move away in time. For Orbt grabs her from behidn to restraining her entire body as she tries to break free...As Reno comes in to using his staff to shock some sense into her while he still could.)

Reno: Come on, Yakumo! Wake up!

(It works to weaken Yakumo in time, for Yumi's spirit then shows up before her ver yeyes to be shocked out showing the real Yakumo was still in there.)

Yumi: There you are, Yakumo. It's me your sister Yumi. You miss me?

(Sephiroth tries controlling her more with Rei's help to go crazy from her body...So Yumi uses her powers to keeping Yakumo's Mako form under control as long as she could. For Shera heals Cid's leg to get better, the rest was up to Cloud to reach through to his one true love.)

Reno: Come on, Yakumo, wake up! It's me, Reno. From Turks. Remember me? I came back for you because I love you.

(He hugs her for Yakumo to stop being so crazy to look at him to start remembering a little.)

Reno: Don't know what your dead sister being a ghost is doing here, but who cares. Cloud and his team came here for you. We'll save you, stop Meteor in time, and stop Sephiroth next. But we want you back. So please come back to us...Cloud really loves you.

(Yumi turns to Cloud.)

Yumi: Go ahead, Cloud, it's your turn. You do love my sister right?

Cloud: I do...

Reno: Then don't blow this one. Orbit and Yumi has Yakumo restrained long enough for you to do the rest, I got your back. But if you do mess this one up...

Cloud: I know, I got it.

Yumi: Then reach out to Yakumi. Go!

(Once Cloud touches Yakumo's head for Orbit and Yumi to connect their thoughts within each other, he was inside Yakumo's head to swim out to her real body within the Mako being trap within a wall and frozen like ice. Only love can rescue her now for the others to listen in and see within their thoughts for Reno to do the same thing, unaware for Shera to not notices.)

Cloud: Hello, Yakumo? Can you hear me? Sense me? Feel me? It's me, Cloud. I came here for you. Reno and Yumi as a ghost has as well, she was inside Orbit this entire time. I got affected by the Lifestream after I failed to save you from Sephiroth's control, I'm sorry. I almost loss my memories too...But thanks to your sister's help in spirit, she guided me and Tifa to remember it all. I'm sure you did before Weapon and Sephiroth with Rei's powers of Jenvoa were awaken. Am I right?

(Yakumo's tears come running down her eyes meaning she understood him to glowing up a little.)

Cloud: Sorry. I guess it was faith we run into eah other again after five years from the horrible event. I saved you, Yumi saved you first, then Tifa, and the she saved me. Her body was gone, but her spirit lived on to seeing you again to getting back all three of our memories. Because of Sephiroth and Rei, we have to destroy Meteor while we still have a chance. Rose. Dudley. Marlene. Rude. Elena. Your step-Mother...They're all waiting for you. If you want Yumi to finally rest in peace, we have to finish this. I can't do it alone. You real family, Zack, Tseng, and Aerith wouldn't want that, right? They want you to live on in being yourself. Why else wouldn't you still be you if you still have your step-sister's staff? She gave it to you for a reason...Please come back, Yakumo, it's not me that I want to be with again, so does everyone else. Just listen to them!

(Yakumo begins hearing noises of everyone calling otu to her one at a time.)

Tifa: Please come back to us, Yakumo. I'm sorry for you losing Aerith. I'll be by your side now. I can be your sister. I want you to make Cloud happy for me.

Barret: You better come back to us! Yakumo! I need to watch over you since Aerith sadly passed, I owe you two for saving my daughter!

Red Xlll: I'll never leave my friends. Yakumo, you understand what it means to protect those you grew up with, and to those who care when they travel.

Yuffie: Come back! Come back! You promise Tifa and me we'll go to the hot srpings together, Yakumo! Don't you dare break that promise to me now!

Cait: I hate betraying you guys by force, even on you Yakumo. I hope you fidn it in your heart still to forgive me.

Vincent: Yakumo...You know, I could've falling for you if things met differently on the both of us only.

Cid: Yakumo! I said sorry to Shera. You were right! Just come back so I can show you how much we care ofr each other nd our dreams still! Please!

Reno: Yakumo! Even if Cloud still loves you, I will too. No one can beat someone who knows who is the cutiest girl in the world on my end is.

Shera: Please be careful...

(Even she hears Orbit nearby her and Yumi's voice to finally see the light slowly opening up to her and away from Sephiroth and Rei holding her back.)

Yumi: Yakumo...You can do this. Don't let your life be wasted. Fight back, by Cloud's side.

(She then sees images of those that she lost besides Yumi...Their parents, the real Rei, Zack, Aerith, Tseng, and everyone in Cloud and Tifa's old home for her father to lose his life as well. For Aerith's voice was heard to be thinknig about her step-sister, Yakumo remembers on who she realy was.)

Aerith: Come on, Yakumo, you can do it...

(Sephiroth tries his hardiest wit hRei's help to get Yakumo out of there.)

Sephiroth: What are you doing? FIght back! Attack! Obey me...!

(Cloud hears him too.)

Cloud: (Sephiroth...!)

(He reaches his hands out to Yakumo's to touching her face genlty.)

Cloud: Please, Yakumo. They all miss you. Don't let Sephiroth control you like he almost did to me, not anymore or to anyone else that we know and love. Yumi's waiting to see you, Aerith wants you to move on, and me...I need you. Rufus got me off the ship for a reason. To save me to remember you and to find you. I knew it was luck for us to meet again...I didn't know you were so special to me of a human and Mako being to be just your normal self. Smart, beautiful, pure hearted, strong, and caring for others. I was lucky to save you and you aving me back to live on, for us to remember on who we really were and I'm proud of it. You should be to, Yakumo. Whether those we loss, to never happen again and Reno and I fighting over you...I want you and I to lve a happy life once we stave the world and stop Sephiroth together. Along with Jenova, Weapon, Rei, and destroy Meteor first, okay? Please...Come back to me...To us...To your Mother...Because...I LOVE YOU!

(Yakumo's eyes go back to normal and opening up widely to glowing brightly into the blue color in breaking free as the inner Mkao of hers tries to fight it off but couldn't. Orbit knew then it had to grab Yumi and Reno out of the way on what's to come next.)

Yumi: It's working!

Reno: Come on, Cloud...!

Cloud: I love you since we saw each other again to be traveling...! Come back to me, Yakumo!

(Soon Sephiroth loss control of her to finally break free from his spell for good. As Jenova cried, so did he for losing one Mako being to joining him.)

Sephiroth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Damn...you...CLOUD!

(As he slashes things in anger with his sword, Yakumo finally comes out of the shell to glow up, was all blue colored that was very good, her hair was long to reach all over her entire body since she was a bit nuded. She flies over to Cloud to hold each other.)

Yakumo: Cloud!

Cloud: Yakumo!

Yakumo: Cloud!

(Yakumo could finall speak again being back to her normal self. Soon they kiss for all to grow up so brightly for the Mako version screams in pain. Of a sound of a glass breaking, the two got out, for Cloud to cover Yakumo with a long coated hood around her body for the others to see.)

Shera: It can't be...

Yumi: She's back.

Reno: Yes!

(Everyone cheers with joy for Orbit to be lighting up all over the room.)

Cloud: We did it.

Yakumo: Yes, we did.

(Yakumo sees Yumi in ghost form again.)

Yumi: Yakumo...

Yakumo: Yumi!

(The two were so happy to seeing each other again to holding hands, but Rei now in the liquid body of Yakumo's old shell got mad, screams out loud, and tries attacking them. For Yakumo uses her own ESP powers to holding her up and sending her flying out of the ship to die in space outside.)

Yakumo: Rei...Sephiroth...You two can't control me...Anymore!

(She throws the creature into space, to go flying and die to being frozen up all over in being so quiet. Yakumo was weak but will heal up on her own for Cloud to carry her for a while.)

Cloud: Nice shot.

Yakumo: Thanks, Cloud.

Cloud: Here's your hairpin back.

(He puts it on to Yakumo's hair.)

Yakumo: Thank you...

(The two smiled at each other.)

Yakumo: Welcome back, Orbit.

(She pats her robot friend. Reno hugs her for Cloud to keep her away from him.)

Reno: Yakumo-! Ah!

Cloud: Back off.

Yakumo: Oh! Hello to you too, Reno.

Reno: Cloud! The hell!?

Cloud: She's mine after all.

Reno: I still love her too!

(Yakumo laughs for Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid all come up to her to be so happy in seeing the real her back in action.)

Yakumo: My friends...Thank you...You all came to me...And Shera...Cid said...

Shera: Yes, I know...

(Soon the Meteor was getting close. So holding up in the welcome backs, Yumi tells the others to get back to stopping the other thing next.)

Yumi: Everyone, hold that thought. We better stop Meteor while we still have a chance to. Come on!

Cloud: Shes right. Let's go. Yakumo, hold on tight.

(And so she does.)

Yakumo: Right. Meteor must be stopped.

(They headed to the other room in time as Yakumo heals up Cid to feel much better now. Showing now in to the room where Shera had been making repairs. A circular portal slides open and Shera and Cloud, Yakumo, and the others to come through it.)

Shera: The Escape Pod is this way. Please hurry.

(They all continue to the escape pod. Shera turns to them, waiting for them to enter.)

Shera: Hurry. I'm going to detach the Escape Pod.

Yakumo: Okay!

(Cloud and Yakumo get into a pod together, as Reno goes into the other with Yumi still inside of Orbit. Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid go into the rest of them to all fit in alright.)

Cid: Hey, Shera! Does this Pod really fly?

Shera: It'll be OK. I've been checking it till now.

(Cid rubs the back of his head.)

Cid: ...Then I'm relieved.

(Shera looks down.)

Shera: ...Thanks. Everyone in.

Cid: Let's get out of here.

(As Shera goes in with Cid to being last, it was all set up for Yumi and Orbit to hck into the rest to escaping as the ship headed towards Meteor.)

Yumi: Now let's get out of here while the ship does the rest.

Shera: Contact back to our planet and hold on tight.

(The outer shell of the rocket tears away in one spot and the escape pod tumbles out. One piece of the rocket still attached falls away, leaving the pod, a sphere, floating back towards the planet. For everyone inside had escape just in time. Then shows the interior of the pod. Cid is peering out of the view port with wonder.)

Cid: So this is...outer space...Man...it's the real thing...I'm really here in outer space...

(He looks back in the direction of the rocket as the blue curve of the planet's surface comes into view.)

Cid: So long, Shinra No. 26...

(The escape pod hurtles back to the planet, a small flame forming around it as it re-enters the atmosphere. Switching it to show the rocket heading straight for Meteor. It shrinks to a pinpoint as it plummets toward the surface of Meteor. They collide in space with a blinding flash of light. Next to fading to the exterior of the Shinra building. The light from the explosion lights the area up like fire; the people standing in the road all duck in fear. The scene changes to Cosmo Canyon, also bathed in the blinding light. The scene moves to show Bugenhagen, floating next to his model of the planet. The tiny replica of Meteor hovering above it also explodes in a light just as bright as that outdoors. Bugenhagen throws his arm over his eyes until the light fades. Moving back to the exterior of Shinra Building. The people slowly stand up as the light fades. One person frantically points at the sky. Panning up to show Meteor. The camera moves along the surface of Meteor. Huge fragments of the rock orbit above the surface of Meteor, creating electrical sparks along the dry stone. Some of them crash into one another in huge explosions. The rocket crashed into Meteor, causing great damage to one side of it, but it was not enough. Meteor still hangs in the sky. Going back to Cosmo Canyon. The entire village is silent and still, save the windmills which still turn expectantly. Then changes back to Bugenhagen's lab. He floats next to the model of the planet, shaking his head sadly as the tiny Meteor still hovers above it. The scene changes again to the exterior of the Shinra building. The people in the street begin to realize what has happened. One young girl begins to cry; others just shake their heads; one falls to his knees in the street, futilely beating his fist on the asphalt in anger and frustration.)

Yakumo: It can't be...!

Yumi: Afraid so. Meteor regenerated itself back to normal...

Reno: Damn, this is very bad...

(Though Yakumo was back, Sephiroth still had Meteor under his control with Rei's for his own powers of Mako Energy and the Jenova. He laughs to continue his job with Weapon's help. All that and for what? It didn't work. As the others landed alright for Shera helped out the village once Shinra left, for Reno told Elena and Rude what happened to following the others in car throughout the land where the Highwind ship was going to next. The entire party is on the bridge of the Highwind; Barret, Cloud, Yakumo 'now back to normal and wearing Aerith's clothes to having Orbit, her hairpin, and her staff back into her hands', Rose and Dudley 'happy to see her again' and Tifa stare out the window at the clouds passing by below; Cid and Cait Sith face their backs; Red XIII looks in another direction, distant. Along with Vincent and Yuffie on the other side just standing up.)

Yakumo: Well...Reno, Rude, and Elena...Soon enough for her are on our side now...We're back on our home planet, but...For what we tried to do.

Cloud: Rufus and the others plan was a failure...

Yumi: Afraid it was...

(Cloud and Yakumo walk closer to the window, watching the clouds, shaking his head. Barret turns to them.)

Yakumo: What can we do in stopping all of this?

Cloud: That's what I like to know too.

Barret: What a bust...But I kinda hoped it'd work.

Yuffie: Me too...

Vincent: We did do our best on it.

(Cait Sith slumps.)

Cait Sith: We been botherin' them as much as we can...But there ain't no other way...Wonder if we've been wrong all this time?

(Red XIII turns toward the group, shaking his head.)

Red XIII: Makes you worry, doesn't it?

(Tifa turns to the group.)

Tifa: Don't worry! Think!

Yakumo: Think?

(Cid steps forward.)

Cid: Hey! The girl's right. You start worryin' and there's no stoppin' it! Things just start fallin' apart and get worse and worse.

(Barret turns to him and thrusts his fist in the air half-heartedly.)

Yakumo: Yes, yes, yes! You guys are right!

(At least Yakumo could feel out on what Cid and Tifa were getting at before the rest of them could.)

Barret: You're pretty damn optimistic! You up to somethin'?

(Cid walks up to him.)

Cid: Yeah, I been thinkin' about this and that. All the time we been up here lookin' at the planet. I been thinkin' even when we were floatin' in the ocean in that escape pod.

(Cloud turns away from the window to face the group.)

Yakumo: You too, Cloud?

Cloud: Yes. I've been thinking too. About the universe...planet...ocean. How wide and big...No matter where I go and what I do it won't change a thing.

(Cid turns to him, shaking his head.)

Cid: Maybe you're right. I mean, Yakumo gets it since she can understand what we're getting at.

(Cloud turns back to the window.)

Cid: But I came up with something different.

(He turns to face Cait Sith, Yuffie, Vincent, and Red XIII. Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, and Tifa gather around him.)

Cid: I always thought this planet was so huge. But lookin' at it from space, I realized it's so small.

(He turns to Barret.)

Cid: We're just floatin' in the dark...kind of makes you feel powerless. On top of that it's got Sephiroth festerin' inside it like a sickness.

(He turns, shaking his head.)

Cid: That's why I say this planet's still a kid. A little kid sick and trembling in the middle of this huge universe.

(He turns to Red XIII.)

Cid: Someone's gotta protect it.

(He turns to Cloud, Yakumo, and Tifa and cocks his head to one side, tapping his foot.)

Cid: Ya follow me? That someone is us.

(Tifa steps up to him.)

Tifa: Cid...that's beautiful.

Yakumo: Of course! If none of you couldn't get me to my senses, who would? Only us can do this, the way Aerith would've done differently. Good thinking, Cid.

Cid: Ah, come on now...! Good to have you back on this one, Yakumo, we're going to need it.

Yakumo: I know. I won't let Sephiroth get the best out of me anymore. I'm fighting back.

Barret: Yo! Cid! You even got to me! So, now what? How're we gonna protect the planet from Meteor?

(Cid turns to face Cait Sith, Vincent, Yuffie, then Red XIII, then Tifa, to Cloud and Yakumo to seeing Barret last again to go back and forth. He scratches his head. He sits down on the floor, leaning against a control panel.)

Cid: ...I'm still thinkin' about that.

(The others turn away silently and take a seat in their usual places.)

Red XIII: Huh!?

Yakumo: Red?

(He comes bounding back up the steps to the others. They all turn to face him.)

Red XIII: Did you...hear something?

(The planet begins to cry for Yakumo to hear it and feel it's pain too.)

Yakumo: Yes...I hear it...So sad, I could almost feel it out...!

Tifa: The planet's scream...or Meteor...? Is it this planet?

(They turn to face Cloud.)

Cloud: Hey, how do we know that this is really the planet's scream?

Tifa: Did you forget? Bugenhagen told us.

(Cloud nods.)

Cloud: Bugenhagen...

Yakumo: What about him?

Red XIII: Let's go see Grandfather! To Cosmo Canyon! I'm sure he'll be able to tell us something that will be helpful!

Yakumo: Right, good idea!

(Yumi fades away for now inside of Orbit until she comes back later on to helping the others if needed.)

Yumi: In that case, I'll eave to rest to everyone else. Yakumo, Cloud, stay strong. Until then...

Yakumo: Okay, I will. We will, Yumi.

(She disappears after that. For it was back to Cosmo Canyon to seeing Beegenhagen once again.)

Cloud: Yakumo?

(She holds Cloud's hands.)

Yakumo: I'm alright. I know Yumi's gone, but at least she'll rest in peace once this is all over with. Let's do what we can.

Cloud: Okay, I'm here for you. I'll always be with you, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Thank you, Cloud.

(Cloud pilots the Highwind to Cosmo Canyon once again. For him, Yakumo, and the others meet the doorman at the gate.)

"Oh, it's you. This is terrible. The color of that unlucky star...The children are all so scared that they won't even go outside. I'd rather not see it either..."

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the others headed up to Bugenhagen's observatory. Bugenhagen is waiting for them there.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. If you are ever in need of my wisdom, you are always welcome here.

Yakumo: Oh. Thank you again.

Cloud: Yeah, that's why we came.

(Bugenhagen bounces up and down.)

Yakumo: Good to see you again and all, but...Could you please help us out?

Bugenhagen: What to do? Have you lost your way? When that happens we each have to take a good long look at ourselves. There's always something in the deepest reaches of our hearts. Something buried, or something forgotten. Remember it...Whatever that is, must certainly be what you are all looking for...

Barret: In English please?

Cloud:That's easy enough to say...But, I can't remember a thing.

Bugenhagen: It must be there. Look harder!

Cloud: Got anything, Yakumo?

Yakumo: At least my powers are back...I'm trying to feel out on what it is.

Tifa: Let just keep trying you guy, okay?

(Cloud and Yakumo nodded for everything soon faded into black.)

Bugenhagen: Do you see it? What is it that you are searching for?

Yakumo: Wait! Now I know! Cloud, you guys, go to this spot from here, there, the rest...go stand around there, okay?

(Faded back in; we are at Bugenhagen's observatory, now, the entire party is present. Cloud and Tifa stand on either side for Yakumo to staying close to him of Bugenhagen; Barret stands in the back; Cait Sith stands behind Cloud, Red XIII is in one corner, Yuffie standing next to Vincent that they were closer behind everyone, and Cid is leaned casually against a wall, smoking a cigarette.)

Cait Sith: Nope. Not a thing. Naw. Can't come up with a thing.

Yuffie: Me either! I don't get any of this!

Vincent: Well, it's there. We need to find it and only us.

(Cloud looks down.)

Yakumo: Well...I remember Aerith, I still miss her.

Cloud: I remember Aerith a lot too.

Bugenhagen: No...not that. You haven't remembered. You haven't forgotten. That's not it...How would you say it...Aerith was right there all along. Right by our side. She was so close, we couldn't see her. What Aerith did...The words she left behind...

Yakumo: Really?

Bugenhagen: Well, Yakumo, you were used when you saw Sephiroth murder Aerith, for you to fully awaken as a Makoinoid and lots more when he used you, how did you feel?

(How could Yakumo not remember that happening to her?)

Yakumo: How did I feel...? Quiet, scared, couldn't stop myself, and...I hated it, but I know...I knew Cloud and the others would come for me in the end. I was happy, joy, loved, and freed thanks to them.

Bugenhagen: Yes, yes, that's one of them...

(Soon they all start to remember little at a time.)

Tifa: That reminds me...I was the same.

Red XIII: As was I.

Barret: Me too...

Cloud: She said that she was the only one who could stop Sephiroth's Meteor.

Tifa: But Aerith is gone.

Red XIII: Is it impossible for us to carry on...what Aerith tried to accomplish?

Yakumo: If there's another Ancient being out there, then maybe...

Barret: We ain't no Ancients, if that's what ya mean.

(Cid turns his head toward the group.)

Cid: What, did that girl go off to that place?

Yakumo: What? When people die to become spirits to leaving the planet...Cid! You're right! Cloud!

Cloud: Yes! That's it!

Cid: What's it?

Cloud: We don't know about it. What did Aerith know? Why did she face Sephiroth without running away?

Yakumo: She didn't do those things because she wanted to or get herself killed just like that.

Red XIII: I see...She returned there once again, correct?

Bugenhagen: Hmmm. Perhaps I'll have you take me there.

Yakumo: You mean-!? (Why? What does he need to see?)

Red XIII: You're going too?

Bugenhagen: What's so surprising about that...? Even I want to get out from time to time and see the outside world. I wonder what did it? I haven't felt like this in ages.

(Red XIII turns to him.)

Red XIII: It must be the planet. The planet is calling you!

Yakumo: Calling out to Bugenhagen himself? (I didn't feel that out myself.)

Cid: Yeah, hoo boy, the planet calling...right.

(Cid walks out. Bugenhagen bounces happily)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Then let's go.

(They all leave except Cloud, Yakumo, and Bugenhagen.)

Yakumo: Cloud...

Cloud: Oh yeah, thank you Yakumo. By the way, Bugenhagen. I have one more thing I want to ask you. We're carrying around Huge Materia. This is pretty delicate stuff and we would like to keep it in a safe place...

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Then we'll put it upstairs. Now, shall we be on our way?

Yakumo: Good idea.

(Cloud and Yakumo step onto the elevator. Bugenhagen moves over to a switch on the wall.)

Bugenhagen: I'll teach you two how to work the machine. Watch carefully now. You just pull this here...

(The elevator lifts them up to the solar-system model. The Huge Materia is now floating in space.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Is this what you call Huge Materia...? This is really rare Materia, indeed. Materia this rare is certain to have a special consciousness enclosed in it.

Yakumo: Thanks again, Bugenhagen.

Bugenhagen: Don't thank me, glad to see you back to normal self again.

Yakumo: Glad to be back. Never again I want that to happen to me.

Cloud: I'm not mad on what you tried to do, Yakumo, I'm glad you're still alive.

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud. I don't know what I would do without you in my life.

(The two hugged each other to Cloud choosing to go back down with Yakumo.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Good. Now let's leave. Do you remember how to use the machine down below? If you ever want to see Materia, come here anytime.

Yakumo: And we will too. We should get to that area then.

Cloud: Right.

(Then fades into black after that to fading back again...Soon to be back in the main room of the Highwind ship with Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid; Bugenhagen is floating outside the Operation room. With Rose and Dudley seeing the man again and Orbit seeing him for the first time to gathering data on its end for others to remember by in it's system.)

Yakumo: Amazing ship, isn't it? First time flying on the real thing.

Bugenhagen: Hmm, hmm, hmm!...Smells like machinery. I love this smell. Of course, I also love the smell of nature, too...Hmm? Is the deck up there? Then I'll be on the deck just passing the time. I can feel the workings of the planet in the smell of the wind. I also feel the greatness of man's wisdom and the knowledge in the smell of machinery...Well, bye for now.

Yakumo: Don't get lost.

(Cloud pilots the Highwind to the City of the Ancients. He, Yakumo, and the others along with Bugenhagen take the same path he took when they first arrived on his search for Aerith, heading west, then north, to the small shrine in a huge cavern. The shrine is a clear blue, beautiful, pure, crystalline.)

Yakumo: Here it is. I never thought of being here again...

(Bothering Yakumo to remember that horrible event which Aerith was killed in by Sephiroth's doing, Cloud hugs her.)

Cloud: It'll be okay, Yakumo. Be strong for Aerith.

Yakumo: I know. I'm trying.

Cloud: You're doing well.

(Knowing Cloud, he was right. Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and CId will always be by her side no matter what with Yumi to within Orbit and Aerith's staff where her spirit lives from within will keep Yakumo strong.)

Yakumo: Thank you. Thank you, everyone.

(Bugenhagen sees the area for himself for the first time.)

Bugenhagen: This is...

(He floats over to the shrine.)

Bugenhagen: Yes...exactly...

Cloud: Are you getting something?

Yakumo: I feel like he's sensing something from it.

(He floats closer to the shrine, inspecting it.)

Bugenhagen: She's right...Give me a moment.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the others must run around the perimeter of the cavern to reach the shrine. When they arrive, Bugenhagen is floating next to it.)

Bugenhagen: The knowledge of the Ancients swirling around here is telling me one thing.

(Both Cloud and Yakumo look at him.)

Bugenhagen: The planet's in a crisis...

(He shakes his head.)

Bugenhagen: A crisis beyond human power or endless time. It says, when the time comes, we must search for 'Holy'.

Cloud: Holy?

Yakumo: may we ask who Holy is?

Bugenhagen: Holy...the ultimate White Magic. Magic that might stand against Meteor. Perhaps our last hope to save the planet from Meteor. If a soul seeking Holy reaches the planet, it will appear.

Yakumo: You know something? I think he's right.

(He bounces happily.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Meteor, Weapon, everything will disappear.

(He leans conspiratorially toward them.)

Bugenhagen: Perhaps, even ourselves.

Cloud: Even us!?

Bugenhagen: It is up to the planet to decide.

(He floats higher, above them.)

Yakumo: Our planet has feeling?

Bugenhagen: What is best for the planet. What is bad for the planet. All that is bad will disappear. That is all.

(He bounces.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hooo. I wonder which we humans are?

(Cloud looks down at the ground for a moment, then up at Bugenhagen.)

Cloud: Search for Holy...How do we do it?

Yakumo: Is it a person? A thing? A creature? I can feel out which one is which from this Holy.

(Bugenhagen lifts his arms up, his too-long sleeves drooping down.)

Bugenhagen: Speak to the planet. Get the White Materia...This will bond the Planet to humans.

(He nods.)

Bugenhagen: Then speak to the planet. If our wish reaches the planet, the White Materia will begin to glow a pale green.

(Cloud slumps.)

Cloud: ...This is the end.

(He looks up, shrugging.)

Cloud: Aerith had the White Materia...But when Aerith died, it fell from the altar...

Yakumo: I remember! I thought I saw something fell into the waters.

(He shakes his head sadly.)

Cloud: That's why...this is the end.

Yakumo: We can't give up now, Cloud, we just can't.

(Bugenhagen bounces.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hooo!

(He bounces again as he floats back down to the party. He stops in front of the altar.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hooo! Ho Ho Hooo!

(He moves aside.)

Bugenhagen: Look at this!

Cloud: !?

(Moving in closer to the altar. Cloud, Yakumo, and the others turn to look as Bugenhagen floats closer.)

Yakumo: What is this...?

Bugenhagen: Ancients' writing.

Yakumo: You're right. Aerith could understand the writing's back at the temple.

Cloud: Can you read it?

(He turns to face Cloud and Yakumo.)

Bugenhagen: I can't even make it out!

Yakumo: Oh, sorry.

Cloud: This's no time for jokes...

Yakumo: I don't think it is a joke, Cloud, we need another Ancient. We to find this Holy person or thing.

(He floats to the front of the altar.)

Bugenhagen: She's right you know...I'm not an Ancient. I can't read this thing!

(He turns and floats lower down along the altar.)

Bugenhagen: I may be old, but my eyes aren't completely bad yet. Look closely below the writing.

(Cloud and Yakumo stepped forward and they look at it closely.)

Yakumo: What does it say, Cloud?

Cloud: There's something written in chalk...(even sunlight can't reach)...(Key).

Yakumo: Key?

Bugenhagen: It was probably written by a scientist who's been here...He probably used all his energy to make out these two words.

(Cloud and Yakumo. look at him.)

Cloud: Key...? To what?

Bugenhagen: I don't know...But, it probably has something to do with our riddle. The riddle... then it must have something to do with Aerith.

Yakumo: So it's like a map.

Cloud: Maybe you're right, Yakumo. So this note points to where the key is?

(Bugenhagen floats higher.)

Bugenhagen: Probably...Use these words as clues and go find the key. I'll continue to figure out the Ancient's writing.

Yakumo: Just one question, Bugenhagen.

Bugenhagen: You're asking what brought you back to your normal self from the Makoinoid inner you?

Yakumo: Was it from true love and those who care for me? I just need to know for sure.

Bugenhagen: It was...Like Aerith, she would give her life to save this planet. Your sister in spirit is doing the same until her timing, must've been the human heart within her mix with the Mako Energy to wonder around this long. Rei...Not so lucky. Like her dead mother, she gave up her humanity for power; turning into something she thinks she could get back at everyone and everything, she just brought pain upon herself; all by Sephiroth's evil doings that changed her since they were real brother and sister. But you, Yakumo, you almost did, but you didn't. You had a feeling they would come for you and in the end they did. Love, friendship, and kindness kept you strong to breaking free in the end. Also Cloud Strife, a lucky man who fell head over heels for you. You, Yakumo, a half breed human and Makoinoid, you are you and nothing else.

(This made her happy very much just to hear it coming from Bugenhagen.)

Yakumo: You're right. I knew that had to be it. I won't let My parents, Yumi, and Aerith's deaths be invalided. I will fight on. (I knew deep down...That had to be all true.)

Barret: Glad to have our old and loving to caring Yakumo here.

Tifa: She changed our lives forever. Well, her and Aerith did.

Red Xlll: She's a very kind person in the world.

Yuffie: She also grew stronger to aid us in battle.

Cait: She help us through the right path.

Vincent: She opened both our hearts and minds for what our destinies to dreams might be.

Cid: We'll make sure Sephiroth will pay to not hurting our friend ever again!

Cloud: Because we care for Yakumo, I love her more than anything.

(The two kissed each other.)

Yakumo: Again, thank you everyone. And thank you, Cloud. You guys are the best, my dear friends. Aerith would be so happy for me just hearing you guys say that.

Cloud: She would.

Yakumo: Okay, now that's out of the way...We need to figure out the clue in finding Holy.

(Cloud turns and looks up at him.)

Cloud: A place (Even sunlight won't reach) is where the (key) is, right?

Yakumo: I guess this is all we can make out from it.

(Bugenhagen turns.)

Bugenhagen: When you find the key, or when you can't go any further, come back here. Maybe I'll understand more from the writing and get some new information for you.

Yakumo: That would be wonderful, thank you. Cloud, let's take the sub I heard that you guys had. I know where to find it.

Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: You do!?

Yakumo: Well...Yes...

Cloud: Then lead us the way, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Right. Let's go.

(Cloud nods. As he, Yakumo, and the others set off in search of the key. They take the sub by Junon in search of the key. While he's down there, Cloud finds the red leader sub he sank before for Yakumo to feel out.)

Yakumo: Over there!

Cloud: So this is the Leader Sub...Damn...makes me sick just thinking about it...

Yakumo: I'm surprise to feel it out all the way in the ocean. But thanks to my ESP powers, we found what we're looking for.

Cloud: We did. Looks like whoever had it first, they didn't make it in time.

Yakumo: So sad...

(Cloud gets the Huge Materia from the sub.)

"...Huge Materia recovered...no damage appears to have been sustained..."

Yakumo: Yes...As it said itself, it's okay.

Cloud: ...Phew... That's good to hear.

Yakumo: It is.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and everyone else on the team continue searching until he finds the "Key" hiding in a small crevice.)

Yakumo: This way! Look at this.

Cloud: Do you think it's...?

"...analysis completed...exact date of origin cannot be determined...estimated to be several thousand years old..."

Yakumo: Yes, it's the real thing. We did it, Cloud.

(Everyone else cheered too.)

Cloud: Key of the Ancients...

Yakumo: Time to give this to Bugenhagen right away. Let's go, you guys.

Cloud: Right.

(Cloud gets the Key. As they return back to the City of the Ancients. He, Yakumo, and the other seven fighters headed to the small shrine where Bugenhagen is waiting. Just like that, with skills, hard thinking to knowing where it is and making it quick to getting it done by staying together, Cloud and Yakumo were back which could possibly save the world yet. From Meteor, Weapon, Rei, Jenova, and Sephiroth himself sooner or later. By getting the White Magic itself for the Ancient being weapon or human calling itself Holy. For them to find it once this first part is taken care of.)

Yakumo: It's time...It just has to work.


	24. Breaking into Shirna Building

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, VIncent, and Cid went from the City of Ancients...Finding an sunken sub to getting the key, and returning back to give it to Bugenhagen to use. Something about White Magic and Holy to sotpping Meteor. As he was waiting for them, they see what will happen next once it's in.)

Bugenhagen: Oh! You've found it! That Music Box over there. We'll put the key in it.

Yakumo: Let's hope it works.

(Panning over to show the stone music box as Bugenhagen floats over to it. It is made of many blue crystals.)

Bugenhagen: I'll go use the key. You all wait here. And watch closely what happens.

(It moves over to show Bugenhagen as he places the Key into the music box. He bounces happily.)

Cloud: Here goes nothing, I guess...

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hooo!

(He tosses the key the rest of the way in. As he does so, the crystals vibrate as the stone pillar in front of it recedes into the ground. Panning up; high above the shrine, a wave of water pours over a cliff over the cavern, creating a curtain of water around the shrine. Bugenhagen floats back over to Cloud, Yakumo, and the others who were watching with awe.)

Yakumo: It worked!

Bugenhagen: Of course it did. Now, go inside. Hope may be inside...Or...

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the others entered the curtain of water. Bugenhagen floats by the shrine as the water pours around them.)

Bugenhagen: This was just a screen to project an image! Look! Look at the image projected on the screen of the water!

Yakumo: Okay...? Might as well.

(Floating passed on Cloud, Yakumo, and the seven other teams to show what he sees: Aerith. Her image is projected perfectly onto the moving pane of water, causing her to distort as if in a dream. We see her kneeling in prayer in the altar. She looks up, a smile on her face; then we see her body fall forward on Sephiroth's sword. We watch the materia fall from her hair as she falls, bouncing once on the floor, then twice. It falls with a small splash into the water. We now can see what happened to it after it fell. It is sitting peacefully at the bottom of the pool, nestled in the sand. It is glowing a pale green.)

Yakumo: Oh, Aerith, I still miss you, my sister...

(Yakumo was trying to be strong seeing Aerith's face again for CLodu to be cheering her up. They did see what they needed to find and where the pearl-like item fell into.)

Cloud: ...It's glowing.

Yakumo: I thought I felt more than one of those fell from her.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hooo! It's pale green!

(Cloud touches his face to think as Yakumo now knows what Holy was.)

Yakumo: That means...Holy's a living power of a weapon of some sorts. Aerith was praying for Holy. That must've been...!

Bugenhagen: Corret, Yakumo! You're so correct! Ho Ho Hoo!

Yakumo: Cloud, do you know what this means?

Cloud: I think you're right, Yakumo. Maybe...Maybe Aerith. Aerith has already prayed for Holy...After I gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth...Aerith's words came into mine and Yakumo's dream...She said, she was the only one who could stop Sephiroth...And to do that, there was a secret here...That was Holy...That's why, she had the White Materia. Aerith knew about here...and what she had to do. Aerith has left us great hope. But, it cost her her life...her future...I'm sorry...Aerith. I should have figured this out sooner... Yakumo wanted to save you so badly, I had to for you and for her. You left us without saying a word...It was all so sudden, so I couldn't think...That's why it took so long for me to find out...But, Aerith...I understand now. Aerith...I'll do the rest.

Yakumo: I will too with you, Cloud. I think...Yes, I know like you that I understand what she did wanted me to feel out before she left us. We can do the rest for her.

Cloud: And we will.

Tifa: You mean, WE...

Barret: That's 'we' as in us, right?

Yakumo: Don't you get it, Tifa? You guys? Aerith had the White Materia to pray for Holy, the White Magic. Get it?

(Cloud turns to Tifa.)

Cid: The big gift the flower girl left for us...It'd be sad if we didn't finish it!

Yuffie: I would be upset!

Cait: Never go on living again if it was me.

Red Xlll: Dying before our very eyes without finishing something for him or her.

Vincent: So, Aerith with the White Materia, beign the White Magic...To praying for Holy. I think we understand what she was trying to do.

Yakumo: That's right! You guys are getting it! I'm happy at least...To be able to see the good image of Aerith when she was still alive once more.

(Cloud turns to Cid. He nods. He turns to face both of them, Yakumo, and raises his arms.)

Cloud: Thank you...Aerith. Aerith's voice has already reached the Planet. Just look at the glow of the White Materia. But...how about Holy? How come Holy isn't moving?

Yakumo: That's what I like to know too.

(He shakes his head.)

Cloud: Why?

Bugenhagen: Something's getting in its way.

Yakumo: It must be him.

Cloud: ...Him...He's the only one that could do it...Sephiroth. Where are you?

Yakumo: If stopping him means we can still save the world yet, then we have to.

(They soon leave the shrine. On the way out of the City, Cait was getting something on his radar to tell the others about it.)

Cloud: What the?

Yakumo: Something troubling you, Cait?

(He whispers to them.)

Cait: whisper...whisper...(Sorry I was a little surprised).

Cloud: What's wrong?

Cait: You remember when the Junon Cannon disappeared? Actually, Rufus moved it. I just found out from the ship reporting back to me, I wish I knew this sooner.

Cloud: Moved it? That big thing...? Where...? Why?

Yakumo: How's that even possible!?

Cait: Rufus wants to destroy Sephiroth with it. That cannon operates on Huge Materia. But the Huge Materia has already been used in the Rocket Plan. So since the cannon's useless right now, he decided to move it. To a place where Materia...no, where Mako is gathered...

Cloud: And, where is that!?

Cait: You got me! That's all I can learn about!

Yakumo: No...I already have a bad feeling about this.

(The camera shows Meteor hanging in the dark sky, not going anywhere. Then a chopper hovers up, obscuring Meteor, then a second and a third. They fly off, toward Midgar. As it moves moves along Midgar, showing the framework, the fuel souces, the barrel, and finally the tip of Junon Cannon, appended to the top of the Shinra building to fading into black after that. Reeve, Heidegger and Scarlet stand around Rufus, behind his desk at Shinra headquarters.)

Rufus: ...That's why, Reeve. It's your job to adjust the reactor's output.

(Reeve looks away.)

Reeve: I see...What about Yakumo? Looks like she's back to her normal slef by luck. No longer taking any orders from Sephiroth or that Mako monster appearnaces has disappeared on her.

Rufus: Good question...I never knew they would successed.

(Scarlet comes forward.)

Scarlet: Hah, hah, hah! Don't worry about adjusting it, Reeve.

(She punches the air.)

Scarlet: Once you open it up all the way everything will go full speed!

Heidegger: Gya hah, hah, hah! The President's sure done it this time! If we can only defeat Sephiroth, the idea that Meteor will also disappear is based on different objectives! Maybe Reeves has a point now that fine woman's back to normal, and by that which is very good...We don't have to destroy her after all. I knew...I knew she was the one who can save us form this crisis.

(Scarlet waggles her finger at Rufus.)

Scarlet: Please remember, Mr. President...It was my idea to fire Mako reactor powered shells after we escaped to seeing Weapon before our very eyes.

(Rufus flips a bit of hair off his forehead.)

Rufus: Will the shells really reach the far northern border?

Scarlet: Ah, hah hah! Of course!

(She makes a matter-of-fact gesture with her arms.)

Scarlet: But Mr. President, please do not call it a Mako cannon. This new weapon will be called...

(She sweeps her arm)

Scarlet: The Sister Ray!

Rufus: Well, I guess the Sting Ray it is then. As for Yakumo...

(He sees a image of her that he took to have with him, seems that he's looking at her beauty way too much.)

Rufus: I want her brought to me alive. Understood?

Scarlet: Ah...Yes, Mr. President.

Reeve: As you wish.

Heidegger: Sir! Do you want to use her powers?

Rufus: No. No, I have something else in mind. She will save us, however...She'll be a human not a weapon, I'm making Yakumo Lefy to be my wife.

(Goes into Black to fading out. Elsewhere Cloud, Yakumo, and the others leave the City of the Ancients. Outside, he prepares to board the Highwind, then stops and looks around.)

Yakumo: (What's that?)

Cloud: ...?

(The entire earth begins to vibrate in a huge earthquake.)

Cloud: Wh, what the...!?

Yakumo: Cloud!? What's going on!?

(Cloud grabs hold of Yakumo in time to keep close to him, as the others stay together while this was happening.)

Cloud: Get on the ship! This is no oridinary earthquake!

(They do so in time to take off, on what's to come next was horrifying...It shows just above Midgar. It zooms past, flying by to the northern continent. Just off the coast, the water begins to ripple, then wave, then splash hugely. The Weapon rises from the sea. It begins to slowly plod toward Midgar. Fading to the bridge of the Highwind; everyone is gathered there. A red alarm light is flashing.)

Yuffie: I don't like this!

Vincent: Sensing a lot of evil coming in this area.

Yuffie: You mean...?

Vincent: Either Mako Rei, Weapon, or Sephiroth. Because they're each dangerous any anything else.

Yuffie: That's bad then!

Vincent: Indeed it is...

(Someone then comes into the room to report on what's happening right now, for Dudley and Rose hated the alarming sound going on and off.)

Cid: What's wrong?

(One of the pilots turns.)

"It's a strange signal!"

(The light flashes again for Orbit to be picking it up as well, to Yakumo she knows that Yumi feels it out like her as well.)

Yakumo: Orbit! (Yumi, is Rei, Weapon, or Sephiroth nearby? I feel it as well as you are too.)

Cid: From where?

(The pilot faces Cait Sith.)

"It's coming from this... person (?)"

(Cait Sith raises his paws in the air as the pilot turns back to the controls.)

Cait: Wow!

Red Xlll: From Cait?

Barret: What about him!?

(He hops over to the rest of the group.)

Cait: Hey!

(He does a wild dance as the light continues to flash. He eventually stops.)

Cait: That was a surprise, the controls went crazy. This ain't good...Weapon came out of the sea and is heading straight for Midgar.

Yakumo: He's right! I feel it coming!

Cloud: The new weapon should stop him, right?

Cait Sith: I don't know if it's ready or not...

(Barret runs forward.)

Barret: Hey! What's gonna happen to Marlene!?

Cait: Doncha worry none, Marlene's in a safe place. She's with Aerith's mama.

(Barret scratches his forehead and turns away.)

Cait: Barret!

(He bounds over to Barret.)

Cait: What was that scratching just now!? As long as Marlene is safe, who cares what else happens, right?

(He slumps.)

Cait: I been itchin' to say this to ya fer a while now!

Yakumo: Yes, Marlene and Mother are fine. It just...Other lives are in Midgar still, Cait. We can't just let them die!

Cait: I know that! What do you think I am, a murderer?

(He waves his arms madly at Barret.)

Cait: When ya blew the Midgar No. 1 up, how many folks d'ya think died?

Barret: ...that was for the life of the planet. Ya gotta expect a few casualties.

Yakumo: True, Barret, but some escaped in time.

(Cait Sith turns away.)

Cait Sith: A few? Whaddya mean 'a few'? What may be a few to y'all is everything to them who died...

Yakumo: Three people that Cloud, Barret, and Tifa knew of didn't make it before the bomb went off...

(A pause. He turns back to face Barret, who is still staring out the window.)

Cait: Don't do you guys what I'm saying here!? Protect the planet. Hah! Y'all sure sound good! Ain't no one that'd go against ya. So ya think ya can do whatever y'all want?

(Barret spins to face him.)

Barret: I don't wanna hear that from no one in Shinra...

(He turns back to the window. Cait Sith slumps down.)

Cait: ...nuthin' I can do 'bout that...

Yakumo: Please don't say that, Cait!

Cait: I'm trying to prove a point here!

(Cloud turns to face them both, for Yakumo couldn't hear any of this no more.)

Cloud: Stop it!

Tifa: Cait Sith...Barret, he knows what he did. What we did in Midgar can't be forgotten no matter what the reason.

(She walks over to them.)

Tifa: Right? We haven't forgotten, right?

(She faces Cait Sith.)

Yakumo: She's right. We know what happened to doing it again, it can't be helped. But that doesn't mean we can try to fight back if we must. We can try to saving their lives if we needed to.

Tifa: I know, Yakumo. I know you. You can't quit the company because you're worried about the people in Midgar, right?

(She walks back over to Cloud and Yakumo.)

Tifa: ...Cloud?

(A pause.)

Cloud: OK! Let's go! We'll beat Weapon ourselves!

Yakumo: Can we really do it, Cloud?

(The two hold hands with each other.)

Cloud: I know we can try. Help us, Yakumo.

Yakumo: If you really so, Cloud, then okay. I'm with you.

(Cid crosses his arms.)

Cid: Hey Cloud...You think we can win against that monster? We got a chance of winnin', right? Also since Rei's become full Mako and unable to sad her? Just saying...

Cloud: How would yakumo and I know? But that's no reason for us to just let him go! We're goin' to Midgar and fight Weapon! Come on, let's move!

Yakumo: Yes! And Rei...I will stop her. She died along time ago to jon Sephiroth in his foolish goal to hurting more lives. Yumi's dead, but at least she's helping us until she can pass on. I will too, I am who I chose to be. No one will control me again, not into a Mako, I will use my powers for good. For my friends, Mother, the people, this planet, and my Cloud by my side.

Cait: Well said, Yakumo.

Barret: Thanks, Yakumo. Anyways, she's right! Let's not sit on our asses and wait to die! Let's go get Weapon already and to that machine Shinra has back on Midgar! Let's go!

Cid: Ha! Roger that!

Yakumo: To stopping Weapon first. Move out!

Cloud: Let's go.

(Orbit, Rose, and Dudley were ready to fight with them too.)

Tifa, Barret, Red Xlll, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: Onward!

(The Highwind takes off. Cloud pilots it, landing outside of Midgar. The Weapon continues to lumber slowly towards the city. At last it reaches the city; it releases a guttural roar. Cloud attacks it and the battle begins.)

Cloud: Everyone get ready.

Barret: Right!

TIfa: All good to go!

Red Xlll: Time we end this thing.

Yuffie: No Weapon will try hurting us twice!

Cait: Payback time!

Vincent: I'm ready whenever everyone else are...

Cid: All good to go!

Yakumo: Aerith, guide me. Ready, Orbit?

(Orbit was in battle mode.)

Yakumo: Rose, you can fight, just keep your distance to use long range attacks. Dudley move very fast in case Weapon strikes back, okay?

(They made noises to understand Yakumo. Rose got her shild and sword ready to go and DUdley to putting his speeding skills to the test.)

Yakumo: Good. Cloud...

Cloud: Stay close to me, Yakumo, do what you've always do. Protect, heal, and fight if need be with Oribt by your side.

Yumi: Yakumo.

(Yumi comes out as well.)

Yakumo: Here it comes. I know, Yumi, I won't let Sephiroth, Rei, or Weapon change to controlling me no more. I use my powers for good.

Cloud: Here it comes.

(With everyone all geared up and the ship moving a bit further from the battle field, Weapon makes its appears to stopping the thing for good, but what was on Yumi's mind as she watches...? Boss battle with Weapon. This was going to be a tough one to facing a very big creature like Weapon for Sephiroth orders it to kill them all since Yakumo broke free from his spell, but not for this thing...Its blast were too powerful for Rose to fire off many sword she could throw as Dudley let's her ride to aiming at it over and over, Yakumo shields the otjhers in time from the powerful blast. Allowing Barret to blow it away, to Tifa beating it up, Red striking at it, Yuffie throwing her weapons, Cait punching to gamlbing away using his dice too, Vincent to move and use dark magic within his bullets of a gun, Cid kept on stabbing many times with his staff. As Yakumo controls Orbit to moving around and striking at Weapon many times with its arms to stabbing it. Soon those two things were fighting at each other. Cloud then strike at Weapon many times to moving really fast using his sword. Weakening it, but wasn't down yet.)

Yakumo: So much power Weapon has...!

Cloud: Keep attacking! Don't stop now!

(And so they did over and over again, stil Weapon can pack a powerful punch for the other stayed strong and Yakumo was doing well to healing her friends and shielding them in time. But for how long? That's when something happens, Rei was powering up Weapon a lot, for Yumi to sense it out, she quickly takes over Weapon to draining all of his energy in time weakening it and her half sister, allowing the others to fight back this time. And so they do.)

Yakumo: What just happened?

Yumi: It won't hold it for long. Quickly! Strike back while it's weak!

Cloud: You heard her!

(Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid finally hit Weapon hard as a team in combining moves over and over. With Orbit whacking Weapon hard leaving Dudley and Rose to use a strong rope with some magic to holding it down...This was both Cloud and Yakumo's chance to finish Weapon off together. As Cloud and Yakumo use their magic, good Mako Energy, with the sword and staff, and firing at Weapon to release a wind-like lighting energy to go flying right into the creature really hard. It worked, for it was crying out while it was still standing.)

Cloud: Did we just...? How was that possible?

Yakumo: I don't know...Must of been luck. But did we do it?

Cloud: I'm not sure of it either.

(Yakumo sees Rei was able to heal Weapon in time to getting away from the two. For Weapon turns and slowly moves back toward the sea. Cloud, Yakumo, and the others stayed behind; as it leaves, the huge shadow it casts recedes from where the party stands. They watch it go.)

Yumi: Seems that we won this round, but it'll be back.

Yakumo: And Rei...She was aiding that thing.

Yumi: Should've known.

Yakumo: We did our best at least. Right, Cloud?

(Cloud was just staring at Weapon leaving.)

Barret: Wassup, Mr. Monster? What're you lookin' for?

Tifa: Yeah, what's wrong? Are you still looking for something...?

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Yakumo: No, I think Cloud knows it too.

Cloud: No, nothing's wrong. And she's right. It's...feeling something. ...Yeah, it senses murder.

(The Weapon continues its journey to the ocean.)

Cid: To my ship!

Yakumo: Rose. Dudley. Orbit. Move out!

(They all run to the Highwind as the Weapon reaches the edge of the water. As Cloud, Yakumo, and the others along with Rose, Dudley, and Orbit with Yumi inside of it turns around to go, for Cait Sith knows what was about to happen next to seeing the view and figure out something on his own, to tell the others quickly.)

Yakumo: Now what's wrong, Cait? Please tell us.

Cait Sith: Oh no! Let's hurry out of here! Something big...I'm talkin' REALLY BIG's comin'!

Yakumo: How bad is it...?

(From fading in and fading right back in to President Rufus' office. Rufus stands, looking out the window at the sea as Heidegger comes over the intercom.)

Heidegger: Hah, hah, hah, Mr. President, preparations for Sister Ray are now in order.

(Rufus turns to face his desk as Scarlet comes on as well.)

Scarlet: Hah, hah, hah! Anytime is fine.

(Rufus nods and turns back to the window.)

Rufus: ...Fire.

(Panning along the length of the Sister Ray. It looks ominous as it shines metabolically in the night. To circling Midgar as the Mako reactors activate, one by one. When all are burning, pure Mako energy begins to emanate from each one through small holes in the metal walls. The cumulative energy of the reactors combines, flowing into the receptacles of the Sister Ray. The energy builds. The cannon begins to vibrate as a blue halo of light forms around the barrel; the molecular energy of the very air being drawn into the cannon as it prepares to fire. The halo of light is then too drawn into the barrel, and all the Mako energy, molecular energy, light, everything is compressed into a single pinpoint of light. The light from the surrounding area is as well drawn into the cannon and the countryside goes pitch-black. It fires. A colossal helix of energy launches from the cannon; the supporting structures collapse and every window in Shinra building shatters outwards from the sheer force of the fire. Then changes back to Rufus' office. He nonchalantly flips a lock of hair from his forehead. Then again; the Weapon, now across the ocean, turns. It lifts the armor plates on its body with Rei aiding it, revealing countless orifices from which bullets of energy begin to shoot across the ocean in the direction of the Sister Ray. And again to the deck of the Highwind. Everyone is gathered there.)

Tifa: Which direction is it going to attack from?

Red XIII: Midgar!

Yakumo: This looks bad! Mom! Marlene!

(They all run to the railing and look out at Midgar. All except Cait Sith. He stands facing the rudder, away from the group.)

Barret: Marlene!

(The Highwind circles as the fire of both the Weapon and the Sister Ray intermingle with each other, mixing. The white energy burst of the cannon strikes the Weapon square in the chest. It flies backwards as the entire length of the fire slips through its body. Once it is past, it then moves to show in seeing the inside of the Weapon's body, plainly shown, torn open. It sparkles with violet energy for Rei tries getting it back up on it's feet. That was a powerful hit there. The Weapon hits the ground, bounces once, then comes to a stop, dead. Was it really dead though? Rei disappears in seconds...Then changes back to the Highwind.)

Vincent: It was hit...

Yuffie: Just like that!? Wow...!

Yakumo: Why...? How could Rufus do this...? Mako Energy into a weapon...

(Yakumo hated it the most to see something strong to be use as a machine.)

Barret: Damn...

Red XIII: It went right through Weapon...

Cait: It did?

Cid: Talk about a direct hit.

(They all turn to face Cloud as he speaks.)

Yakumo: Cloud...

Cloud: I see! They're after Sephiroth! The crater on the Northern boundary!

Tifa: They are!?

Yakumo: That would make sense. Saving the world and stopping them is one thing...This is madness!

(The energy blast from the Sister Ray shoots along the northern mountains, towards the crater. Following it along, moving to show the inside of the blast as it speeds toward its target. It hits it mark. The blast slams into the energy barrier around the northern crater, spraying outward as if it were water from a garden hose striking a tree stump. The energy barrier dissipates. Then fades in to Rufus' office. Rufus still stands, not moving, staring out the window. The operator comes on the intercom.)

(operator) "Sir! Weapon's been defeated! The barrier has disappeared!"

(He moves for the first time and walks over to his desk. He stops and looks up at the ceiling as the operator speaks again.)

"Sir! A mass of high-density energy is heading towards Midgar!"

(The energy bullets from Weapon sail over Midgar. People run panicking in the streets.)

"Weapon's attacking! Run for your lives!"

Rufus: What!?

(The bullets continue to sail past, striking the city in several places. Moves to show Rufus in his office. He stands motionless before his desk, watching calmly as the yellow bursts fly past his office. To making a close-up on his eyes. He blinks once. Then a blast strikes his office. He doubles over, silhouetted against the flame for a moment, before his entire office is consumed for all to fade away. Yakumo felt it out to be on her knees crying, she was unable to shield Shinra building to saving Rufus in time, a bad person but didn't need to die like that.)

Yumi: No way...!

Yakumo: Rufus...Weapon and Rei...Got to the building and Rufus...No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Cloud, Yakumo and the others are on the bridge of the Highwind back inside. After what they just seen, places in Midgar were destroyed...But no signs of Rufus, Scarlet, Reeve, and/or Heidegger to be seen or heard from anywhere after the blast attack. The other weapon that stopped Weapon itself has failed.)

Yakumo: Why, Sephiroth? Why go this far...?

Cloud: Yakumo.

Yakumo: I know. Shinra is mess up, still...Rufus should've gotten out of the building. Now that cost him his life.

Cloud: With Rei and Sephiroth taking off...What happened to...Sephiroth?

Yakumo: Where did he go? Wait...Cloud, I think we do know where Sephiroth went.

(He nods.)

Cloud: Yes. To the Northern Cave...Let's go see what happened to it.

Yakumo: Then let's hurry.

(Cloud pilots the Highwind over the Northern Continent. He, Yakumo, Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid all had a look out at the Northern Crater.)

Yakumo: Couldn't kill Weapon, it did destroy the energy barrier all over the place. I can feel it.

Cloud: You're right. Sephiroth's energy barrier is gone...

(He turns to Cid, who stands near the pilot in training.)

Cloud: Cid! Can the airship get inside?

Cid: Huh? He's my student, ain't he!? Of course he can go anywhere!

Yakumo: He's right about that.

Cloud: Right, sorry about that.

Cid: Don't be.

Yakumo: Yeah, Cloud, we all make mistakes.

(Barret turns to Cait Sith.)

Barret: Yo, Cait Sith! Now what?

(He jumps.)

Cait: Hold it!

(He hops a few steps away.)

Yakumo: Oh, I see...Still spying, you need to know if they're still alive. I sure hope so.

Cait: You got it. Scarlet! Heidegger! What's going on?

(Cuts right to the board room in the Shinra building. Heidegger has a phone pressed to his ear. Reeve and Scarlet look on. After a moment, he puts the phone down. Yakumo feels three living beings who are still alive.)

Yakumo: Yes...Those three are alive! What about Rufus?

Heidegger: Strange. I can't reach the President.

Reeve: Not the President. To Sister Ray!

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha. What is it Reeve? You're speaking strangely.

(Reeve shakes his head.)

Reeve: None of that matters! The reactor's output is increasing all by itself!

Scarlet: Wow, wait a minute. That's not wise! It must be cool for 3 hours or it won't work. Reeve, shut off the machine!

(He shakes his head.)

Reeve: We can't do that! It's inoperable!

(He pulls out a portable phone and holds it up to his ear.)

"Someone has switched the machine over to mainframe operation! We can't operate it from here."

Reeve: What about the mainframe? Who!?

(He turns to Heidegger.)

Reeve: Hey, call the mainframe!

(Heidegger picks up the phone for a moment, then puts it down and looks at Reeve.)

Heidegger: Huh? Why are you giving orders?

Reeve: I don't give a damn about the details!

(He turns away and listens into his phone again. Showing now to a small lab at the top of Shinra building. It is exposed to the open air; electric sparks jump along the metal walkway. Hojo is pressing buttons at a large control panel.)

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha...Just you wait, Sephiroth. I'll give you all the Mako you want. I'll get Yakumo back to draining all of hers if I have to for you.

(The intercom comes on; Reeve called it from his portable phone.)

Reeve: Hojo, STOP! The cannon, no, Midgar itself is in danger!

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha...One or two Midgars? ...It's a small price to pay.

Reeve: Hojo! HOJO...!

(Hojo doesn't answer. He continues to press buttons and pull levers for a few more moments.)

Hojo: Show me...Sephiroth. It should be near...Ha, ha, ha...Go beyond the powers of science...Before your presence, science is powerless...I hate it, but I'll concede to it. Just...let me see it. Ha, ha, ha...

(Going right back to the bridge of the Highwind. Barret shakes his arms at Cait Sith)

Barret: YO! Do somethin'! Ya big cat!

Yakumo: What an we do!? Hojo has lost it. I knew he would from the beginning of all of this. Man is pure evil.

(Cait Sith slumps and tiptoes timidly up to Barret.)

Cait: We're sunk. Hojo's doing this on his own...? ...? H, huh!?

(He turns.)

Cait: I don't like this...

(Barret steps up to him.)

Barret: You're busted, Reeve!

(Cait Sith waves his arms madly.)

Barret: Too late tryin' to hide it now...

Cloud: Can't you stop the Mako reactor?

Yakumo: You have to!

(Red XIII, Yuffie, Vincent, and Tifa gather around.)

Cait: ...We can't stop it.

Yuffie, Red Xlll, Tifa, and Vincent: You can't!?

Barret: You're from Shinra, ain't ya? So why's it impossible!?

Cait: ...No.

Cid: We came a long way to get here. You better not double-cross us now!

Cait: I can't make you trust me...

Cid: You damn fool! Don't you understand anything I'm saying? I don't give a damn about Shinra. If you're a man...no, if you're a human being, you'll save the planet! Don't you even care?

Cait: No way! If we shut down the reactor, all hell will break loose!

Cid: Why? Can't you just shut off the valve?

Cait: Yeah, it's easy to shut off the reactor's pipe valves...But the reactor made a path for the energy to escape from below. Once you open that, it'll be impossible to close it until everything blasts out...And we can't try to stop the energy from gushing out...

Barret: An explosion!

Yakumo: How bad will it be?

Cait: This blast'll be way stronger than when the number 1 reactor blew up!

(Barret turns away.)

Barret: Damn...!

Cait: Forget about that...the CANNON! We've got to get to Midgar! That's the first thing!

Cloud: Must stop Hojo...first.

Yakumo: Yes, yes we should.

(Going back to the Shinra board room. Reeve, Heidegger, and Scarlet stand at the end of the long table. Reeve turns to Heidegger.)

Reeve: Looks like Cloud and the others are on their way. Stay out of the way!

(Heidegger laughs.)

Heidegger: Ghaa haah hah hah! Don't be so ludicrous! I don't recall you giving me any orders! The Peace Preservation will give their best effort to make the enemy retreat!

(Scarlet laughs.)

Heidegger: Because of them, I...I..!

Reeve: That's a private matter...

Heidegger: The President is dead! Now I'm doing things my way! Ghaa haah hah hah!

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha. Heidegger! Now I'm going to use the new weapon!

(Two guards come in and surround Reeve. Scarlet and Heidegger laugh and exit.)

Reeve: Hey! Wait!

(He shakes his head.)

Reeve: Cloud, Yakumo, everybody! Sorry...But!

(Back to the Highwind bridge.)

Cait: But! But you'll come, won't you!?

(Cloud walks to him.)

Yakumo: We do.

Cloud: And I know!

(They all nod.)

Cid: Hey!

(He turns to the pilot in training.)

Cid: I'm leaving the ship in your hands!

(He nods.)

CId: We're heading for Midgar!

Yakumo: Then let's go. Dudley. Rose. Stay here to protect everyone else, we'll handle the rest with Orbit by my side.

(They understood. As Cloud pilots the Highwind to enter Midgar airspace for he, Yakumo, Barrett, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid will stop Hojo and the weapon first with Orbit coming along with Yumi too. Shirting to the bridge of the Highwind. A crewman salutes and clicks his heels.)

"We've reached Midgar!"

Barret: Even if we get there, Midgar's under martial law! There'll be no way we could slip into the slums.

Tifa: Looks like all transportation from the slums is cut off...

Cid: Hey, hey, whaddya think we have Highwind for? Where are we now!?

Barret: Huh? Where are we...?

Cid: If land's no go...We'll go by air!

Cloud: Okay then! We'll parachute into Midgar!

Yakumo: Everyone, stay together! Rose. Dudley. Stay put.

(Rose and Dudley will protect the people back on the ship on their end. They all exit the bridge as Cloud and Yakumo hold hands with each other on what they're about to do next. Crewmen salute as they run past, single file, onto the outer deck. Cloud, Yakumo a'long with Orbit', and the others step to the railing.)

Yakumo: Has Everyone got their parachutes?

Tifa and Yuffie: Ready!

Barret and Cid: All good to go!

Red Xll and Cait: So are we.

Vincent: I'm all good.

Yakumo: Okay, then. Orbit. we'll see you down.

(Orbit jumps off first no problem for Yakumo and Cloud to jump down together while holding hands.)

Yakumo: Ready, Cloud.

Cloud: Here we go!

(They all leap over the railing. As the Highwind flies overhead, the party plummets past. The camera follows as they fall high above Midgar, finally opening their chutes just above the city streets. Cloud, Yakumo, Orbit, and everyone else all landed softly near an alley. Cait Sith comes bounding up.)

Yakumo: We're here. (We're in Midgar again.) Oh, Cait.

Cait: Let's keep moving, people. Heidegger is going after you all. That's why it's dangerous out there. Let's go underground!

Yakumo: Cloud.

Cloud: Let's get going.

(He runs off into the alley. Cloud and Yakumo followed to find the rest of the party waiting there and Orbit too.)

Barret: Sounds strange comin' from me...But it feels like home bein' back in Midgar. Kinda makes me sick...

Yakumo: Home sick or the people running it?

Red XIII: I have an old score to settle with Hojo, so let's hurry and go!

Yakumo: Good idea, Red.

Cid: I'm ready whenever everyone else's are.

Tifa: Same here.

Vincent: Then let's stick together.

Yuffie: Agreed!

(Cait Sith is dancing with excitement next to a storm door at the end of the alley. Cloud speaks to him and the music fades.)

Cait: This is where we go in.

Yakumo: Good call, Cait, thanks to you we'll stop Hojo in no time.

(He throws the door open.)

Cait Sith: Please! Hurry and come to the Mako Cannon!

Yakumo: We're going!

(He leaps down first to the storm door. Cloud, Yakumo, and the rest of the team follows Cait. Beneath the storm door is a vast maze of pipes, walkways, and ladders. Traversing the mechanical rooms and fighting off monsters to guards all over the place, they soon arrived in the subway beneath Midgar. He begins to head through it when he hears a voice behind Cloud.)

Elena: Oh, no! They're here!

(Elena comes running up to them.)

Yakumo: Reno, Rude, and Elena are here. We got backup.

Cloud: They are?

Yakumo: We do owe them.

Elena: What are we going to do!? I think it's okay for you to ignore your orders now.

Yakumo: Don't tell me that Elena still think we killed Tseng...

Elena: I was told the truth, but...That doesn't mean with have to do our jobs!

(Reno walks up behind her.)

Reno: ...Elena, don't act so weak. Yakumo, sorry. We said we help you out, but only for you. Not for him...

(Rude enters.)

Rude: We're Turks, Elena. They would never murder Tseng or anyone.

(She shakes her head.)

Elena: ...Yes, sir. You too, Rude. You're both right.

Rude: Come on, we've got work to do.

Reno: I'm not really up for it, but...

Elena: Our orders were to seek you people out and...Kill. Except for you, Yakumo. Our company may be in turmoil, but an order's an order. Besides you saving my life that time. That's 'we' the will and spirit of the Turks! Believe it!

(Reno and Rude scratch their heads.)

Cloud: ...

Elena: What are you doing! Let's go!

Cloud: Okay, let's end this

(The party assumes a fighting stance.)

Reno: I know we've got a weird relationship, but...Want to figt with Cloud again, we have to keep our job. We have to end this...like Turks!

(Before anyone could battle against each other, Orbit jumps in to grab hold of Elena to calming her down, not to hurt her for Rude and Reno to move away in time.

Elena: What is this...!? Let go of me!

Reno: Saw this one coming...

Rude: Me too.

Yakumo: No, let's not go. I knew you guys were good Turks. Reno, you save my life, Rude, you helped out the others to get to Cid's ship. And Elena, we did save you and Yuffie from Don and this is what you guys want to do? Hurt us!? I won't allow it!

(Cloud was about to say something for Barret to stop him in time.)

Barret: She's got this.

Cloud: But why...?

Tifa: Yakumo's, Yakumo. She's knows who's good or not. She's just that type of person.

Cid: Pure hearted really.

Yakumo: Now, Elena, let just work together as a team or other areas on what we're dong now. Don't do this. Just say uncle and Orbit will free you.

Elena: No!

(Elena pulls the arms off of her to jumping away in time.)

Elena: What are you saying, Yakumo!? You're showing pity!? Don't take the Turks for fools!

Yakumo: We're not! Tseng was a good leader to you and a better person, he was to Aerith and to me. As crazy as he was, he wasn't bad. Just wanted to see the power before Sephiroth took it all, he gave up his life for my step-sister. He was like a brother to her! You loss him, I loss her too because of Sephiroth! Heck, I wouldn't be me still if Cloud and my friends haven't come to save me! Reno allowed it! Rude went along! And you...! You think any of this will bring him back!? Those people but Reeve...I bet they're mess up! They're about to do something foolish by Hojo's doing if we don't do this now! I feel and sense these things, Elena. Believe me. We're not your enemies. The few people from Shirna are. Please...

(Yakumo goes over to Elena to touching her head to feel out the good and the bad times she had to joining with Turks. She begins to fall down to her knees and cry. Trying to fight back to reaching out her gun, Reno grabs her hand in time to removing it.)

Yakumo: Reno!

(No gun fire didn't go off, but he did crush Elena's weapon using his staff.)

Reno: Wait, Elena.

Yakumo: Ah! Elena! Were you trying to kill yourself!?

(She begins to cry.)

Reno: Almost. It's alright, she just needed to open her eyes to seeing reality at the same time. And she did.

(She spins to face him.)

Elena: Reno! You're not violating the order...are you!? All because of this girl!? She's taken by Cloud already, or are you that stupid!?

Reno: I know. I lost to Cloud. I trust him to being with Yakumo. Don, if he was still alive, I would've kill that son of a bitch i nthe first place. Glad I did anyways. Besides...Shinra's finished. It's come down to this.

Rude: ...

Yakumo: See, Elena? Live on. He would've wanted that. You people are good. Live your life and dreams, just don't throw it all away.

Elena: What...? You tried saving him?

Yakumo: ...I did, but I couldn't. Died from losing lots of blood. Forgive me.

(She looks at Rude, then back to Reno.)

Elena: Rude...Reno...

(She turns her head away from both of them.)

Elena: I'm sorry. Yakumo...Please be my friend!

Yakumo: Me?

(She hugs her to stop crying.)

Elena: Please!?

Yakumo: It's alright. I will be your friend, Elena. Just promise me that you'll live on.

Elena: I will.

Rude: She will...

Yakumo: Rude, take good care of her.

(As the two moved aside, Reno comes up to them.)

Reno: Elena, you were a great Turk!

Elena: Shut up...! I was from the very beginning. You two are nothing without me around.

(A pause.)

Elena: ...So yeah...

(Reno goes up to Yakumo next as she tells Cloud to stay calm, she knows what she had to do around this guy.)

Yakumo: Cloud, it's fine. I'll deal with him.

(And so he does.)

Reno: Yakumo. Well be helping out on the other line, and maybe more in the future. Guess you guys need to do this right?

Yakumo: We have to, Reno. Listen...I owe you a lot for helping me. But my heart belongs to Cloud. Please understand.

(Reno touches Yakumo's hand and face to stroke gently to at least leave her a quick kiss on the forehead.)

Reno: I do. But still...Damn! You're such so beautiful to look at. You and your smile. Yakumo, you've changed our lives thanks to you. I'm glad I was able to save you. Cloud, he's a great man. So keep him happy, for me to see you happy.

Yakumo: I know you'll find someone close to you one day.

Reno: You think so? I better.

Yakumo: So...Where will you guys be?

Reno: We'll be around to help. For now, go do what needs to be done. Take care, Yakumo.

Yakumo: You too, Reno. You, Rude, and Elena.

(Reno waves to Cloud and the rest of the party.)

Reno: Farewell. If we both survive...If we can save our lives...Cloud, protect Yakumo with your life the way I do. If something happens to her again, I will save her before you can and kick your ass for leaving a pretty girl behind.

(Yakumo walks back to Cloud to hold him.)

Cloud: I will. I will protect my Yakumo.

Reno: Good to know. Laters!

(He turns and walks away. Elena turns to the party.)

Elena: Remember the spirit of the Turks...! Yakumo! Remember! We're friends you and I!

(She waves and runs off.)

Rude: Our mission's finished...Yakumo, you and your friends take care...

Yakumo: Bye! Take care! Hope to see you all later!

(He turns and leaves. The party continues on.)

Yuffie: Way ago, Yakumo!

Cait: Nicely done!

Red Xlll: Way to talk some sense into them.

Vincent: Things would've gotten ugly.

Cloud: But she pulled it off without fighting.

Yakumo: That's good, right?

(Cloud rubs his hands on Yakumo's face.)

Cloud: Some cases, it is. We should continue on.

Yakumo: Right. Cait, lead us the way.

Cait: Righto, Yakumo! Follow me!

(A bit further down the subway, they reach an exit that takes them to an exterior street of Midgar. They climb a tower marked '59' to reach an upper road and are about to continue when they hear huge robotic footsteps behind them, getting closer and closer.)

Yakumo: Trouble! I can feel it nearby!

(They soon see and hear it coming for them)

Barret: What the...hell is that!?

Tifa: This can't be...

(A huge mech arrives behind them and comes to a stop.)

Cid: Hey-hey! You serious...?

(A door in the front of the robot swings open. The robot lifts a huge hand to the opening.)

"G'yaaa, Haaa, Haaa! Here they come!"

(Heidegger steps out onto the hand.)

"G'yaaa, Haaa, Haaa! So they really showed up!"

(Scarlet exits the robot and stands next to Heidegger. The robot swings its hand outwards, holding them both.)

Yakumo: Scarlet and Heidegger!

Heidegger: You sure did treat us like dogs up to now! And you brought our savior Yakumo to us, how nice of you.

Scarlet: You killed off a lot of my precious soldiers!

Yakumo: Because they try to kill us! It was self-defense!

(Heidegger starts to cackle vigorously.)

Heidegger: G'yaaa, Haaa, Haaa! But let's see how you do against anti-Weapon artillery!"

Scarlet: You guys are worthless, but my proud creation is a sure thing!

Yakumo: Like I'll join your group!

Scarlet: Oh, really...?

(She gestures and the robot deposits the two of them back inside. The door swings closed as it swings a massive fist down to punch the ground near the party.)

Scarlet: I'll show you the destructive power of the Proud Clod! Yakumo, you'll have no choice but to be our savior after this, it's your destiny.

Yakumo: No!

Heidegger: Tough woman, aren't you? We love to see you try.

Yakumo: Cloud!

Cloud: Time we stop them for good and their machine.

Yakumo: Okay...You guys want a fight with your robot!? I got one of my own. Orbit!

(Yakumo summons out Orbit for they, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid fight on. Boss battle with Proud Clod as Scarlet and Heidegger had full control of it. As Cloud, Red, and Yuffie cut their way through at the giant machine, Barret and Vincent try gunning it down; to Cid striking hard with his staff, allowing Tifa and Cait to beating it up hard multiple times. Soon Yakumo shields everyone from the robot's on coming strikes to unable to hit them all, for Orbit strike back to a fighting robot showdown, as Yakumo takes control of it for power of the Mako Energy to strike hard, firing at each other, weapons all over them to use it was something. Firing a fire-like blast, for Orbit to run like a spider really fast to drilling through...Yumi goes inside the machine to do something to the two.)

Scarlet: What was that?

Heidegger: What was what? Probably the wind.

(She then sees Yumi standing next to her to think it was a ghost. Freaking out, she points at Heidegger to getting his attention to seeing her as well.)

Heidegger: What? I'm fighting them the best I can here!

Scarlet: I think...There's a ghost inside...!

Heidegger: I doubt it...?

(They see Yumi to look at them, smile, and say this to them only.)

Yumi: Ah...Boo.

(They screamed to stop controlling the robot, allowing Orbit to send it flying to push it aside to being drilled over and over for the metal body to be ripped apart. Also for the buildings being made comes crashing down all over it to being destroyed. Yumi returns with Orbit.)

Yakumo: Nice work, you two.

(Yakumo hugs Orbit for Yumi to smile for her sister.)

Yumi: Thanks. Those guys were nothing.

Cloud: Strong on the outside, just not the inside. Cowards...

(With Yakumo alright for Cloud to see and her doing another r fine job, the Proud Clod freezes. It begins to make electrical sparking sounds.)

Scarlet: Not that! This is the Proud Clod...!?

(It begins to glow white and makes thundering sounds. It falls to its knees.)

Heidegger: Whoooooooa!

(Going completely white as it explodes. It begins to rain leaving them all burned up and very freaked out. The others were about to fight with them, only to be scared and flee off.)

Yakumo: Leave now. Live your lives, and never come back again.

Scarlet: NOOOOO! My dress is ruined!

Heidegger: I hate losing!

Barret: Ha! That's right! Go back where you two came from, you bastards!

(Barret throws a trash barrel on to Heidegger to fall down, as he grabs hold of Scarlet's dress to still run with him behind her and complaining to not being touched on their way out for the others to laugh at this.)

Tifa: Nice shot, Barret.

Barret: It was worth it. Let's get back to what needs to be done.

Yakumo: Okay!

(The party continues. They head north along the street, reaching a set of wooden stairs. Cait Sith points out that they were going the right way.)

Cait: This way, Cloud! Yakumo! You guys!

Cloud: We're almost there. Yakumo, we can do this.

Yakumo: I know. I'll be strong as you will two. I love you.

Cloud: And I love you always, Yakumo.

(The two kissed for them to continued on, unaware that Sephiroth with Rei by his side will soon make a move for him to draw his sword out.)

Sephiroth: Cloud...Yakumo...

(He does something to Rei's body, but what? Jenova thing started to glow up in a bad way though...They bounded up the stairs and motions for them to follow. They do so. They continue to climb the stairs, ascending a huge metal tower. At the top is a large instrument panel. Hojo is feverishly pressing buttons and flipping switches.)

Yakumo: (There he is...!) Everyone, stand your ground!

(Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid do so along with Cloud and Yakumo staying close together.)

Cloud: Hojo! Stop right there!

Yakumo: We're stopping your wicked games right now!

(Hojo does not turn to face them. He merely continues his work.)

Hojo: Oh...the failure. Two failures...

Cloud: At least remember my name! It's Cloud!

Yakumo: I'm Yakumo Lefy. Nothing else or a Makoinoid! I am me and only me!

(Hojo stops working but still does not turn.)

Hojo: Yakumo, huh? So you're back to normal I see...Every time I see you, I...It pains me that I had so little scientific sense...

(He resumes.)

Hojo: I evaluated you as a failed project. But, you are the only one that succeeded as a Sephiroth-clone. And that so called Cloud there, an image for him to go from his powers to seeing everything thanks to me. Heh, heh, heh...I'm even beginning to hate myself.

Cloud: None of that matters...just stop this nonsense!

Yakumo: Do it or we'll make you!

Hojo: ...nonsense? Oh, this?

(He finally turns to look at Cloud and Yakumo.)

Yakumo: We warn you...

(Hojo grabs hold of Yakumo to being so powerful for a human.)

Yakumo: Ah! Cloud! Help me!

Cloud: Yakumo!

(He licks her neck to touching her breasts.)

Hojo: So lovely you are. I could've falling for you if you just stayed with me for saving you and testing your body like a good girl from five years ago...Guess we're doing this the hard way, you'll help me.

Barret, Tifa, Red Xlll, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: Yakumo!

(Hojo then draws out some blood from Yakumo filled with Mako Energy from within her, to being thrown and trapped into a glass case with lots of energy poles all over, Cloud tries cutting through to getting electrocuted and the others could break it either. Orbit tries, only for Hojo to make a hole to being trapped in with Yumi too.)

Yumi: No! Don't do this, Hojo! Save her, Cloud!

(Cloud or the others weren't going to give up in saving Yakumo. She couldn't use her powers or punch her way out this one.)

Cloud: Let her out!

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha...Sephiroth seems to be counting on the energy. So I'm going to lend him a hand. What better way...Than having my future bride to be in doing so with my help. She's the fully complete half breed Mako I've saved and reawakened. Yakumo is the key to everything to changing this planet for the better with me joining. Isn't that right...?

(Hojo sticks his hand out to Yakumo's body to rub, make noises, laugh, and be sick for the other to watch the horror. Leaving poor Yakumo to cry in sorrow.)

Yakumo: Cloud...

Cloud: Stop it! Why!? Why do that!? Why are you doing this to her!?

Hojo: Quit asking me why, you moron.

(He walks up to look Cloud in the eye.)

Hojo: Hmm...actually, you might be cut out to be a scientist.

(He turns back to the panel to looking at Yakumo's beauty. He starts the machine up to shock her painfully for more Mako Energy to absorb it into the machine, though taking so long in doing so.)

Hojo: Energy level is at...83%. It's taking too long. Come now, bride to be. He needs us...

(He resumes his button-pressing to make Yakumo suffer inside.)

Yakumo: Stop this!

Hojo: My son is in need of power and help...That's the only reason. Yakumo, don't fight it. Aid me. Aid Sephiroth. Aid your half sister who's my daughter!

(This changes everything on what Hojo was saying.)

Cloud: ...your son?

Yakumo: Then...Sephiroth's father didn't die...You are...And you killed to turning Rei...Try to do the same on Yumi and me...You bastard! You murdered Jenova! You did all of this! You killed Aerith's parents!

(Yakumo knows it, it had to be all true. Shocking even for Cloud to be hearing this.)

Cloud: No way...!

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha...Correct, my beautiful Yakumo! Although he doesn't know yet.

(He begins to laugh so hard he has to stop working.)

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha...HA, HA, HA...! What will Sephiroth think when he finds out that I'm his father? Always looking down on me like that. HA, HA, HA...! Come, Yakumo, give me your energy! Scream for me! It turns me on...!

Yakumo: No! No! Cloud! Save me please!

Cloud: So you are...Sephiroth is your son!?

Yumi: I knew something was wrong with this man. You try subduing Rei the way you did to me, but I failed for you to get rid of. Doing the same to Yakumo again, you want a new breed of power in your family. You hurt your own wife for this!?

Hojo: Correct, failure! I had!

Yumi: But you can't! I won't lose her again! I died once from your sick games like Cloud and Zack's to escaping to seeing my sister become the same! Not again!

(Hojo resumes his work once more to really hurting Yakumo inside the machine, but kept alive along enough to have lots of Mako Energy from within.)

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha...I offered the woman with my child to Professor Gast's Jenova Project. When Sephiroth was still in the womb, we took the cells of Jenova...HA, HA, HA! I think my so call wife for that, her death was not invade after all. Ha, Ha, ha!

(Yakumo started to cry to glowing up all over for the other seven, Yumi, and Orbit to feel out her pain.)

Hojo: Love it! Energy emotions...What else can you not do!?

(Cloud runs up to punching Hojo hard in the face to still be standing up after taking a hit like that.)

Cloud: I can't believe you're the one who did this...The exclusionary crime against Sephiroth...And you...Dare touch my Yakumo!?

(Hojo stops and calmly turns to face Cloud. They stare at each other for a long moment, then Hojo begins to laugh.)

Hojo: Heee, hee, hee, hee! Your Yakumo!? Don't you me mind!? The one I saved and tested on...To fall for her!? She became a Makoinoid...I fell more heavenly in love with her. So no, you're wrong! It's my desire as a scientist! Heee, hee, hee, hee! Yakumo belongs to me. She's back where she belongs, we'll change the world together.

Cloud: She's not a weapon or your lover!

(He stops abruptly.)

Hojo: I...was defeated by my desire to become a scientist. I lost the last time as well.

(He begins to gleefully dance about. Soon he takes a needle to inject something within his blood vain along with Yakumo's DNA.)

Yakumo: Don't do it!

Hojo: Thanks to her blood cells, I'll soon be completed. I've just injected Jenova's cells into my own body combined with her blood into one. Heee, hee, hee! Here are...Heee, hee, hee! ...my results!"

(Yakumo gets shocked again for Hojo to have his whole body transformed into something big.)

Yakumo: Cloud! You guys! Getaway! He'll turn into a monster like Yumi did and Rei who was worse by force. With those many things into a human's body, he'll change and he'll die for it!

Hojo: We'll become one, Yakumo...! Give me your powers to fight!

Barret, Tifa, Red Xlll, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: That's Hojo!?

(Cloud was ready to save Yakumo by beating Hojo.)

Cloud: Stay put, Yakumo, we're coming to save you from that man.)

Yakumo: Be careful!

(Boss battle with Hojo. He undergoes three transformations during the battle, each more deformed than the last, as Jenova's cells take effect. Cloud gives it his all to fighting really hard to saving Yakumo, he doesn't allow him to, but he keeps on going for only Yumi and Orbit could watch the rest. He creates more monsters for Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid to fight off whenever he releases them; they stop the creatures but not Hojo to soon change into a Jenova monster to stopping the rest to go down in seconds along with killing his creations for power. It was up to Cloud to stop him.)

Cloud: Hojo!

(His sword strikes on Hojo to getting it stuck within his body, allowing his arms to cutting him down many times while holding him up and then get sprayed with acid all over to be burning up, allowing Hojo to hurt him more.)

Yakumo: No! Cloud!

Cloud: Yakumo...

(Hojo kept on doing it some more for Yakumo's energy was making him stronger in his new form.)

Hojo: Ah, so sad. You can't even fight back at me...That's enough for Yakumo to watch your dying breath as I finish you and your friends!

(Cloud moves away as much as he could to burn, freeze, or shock Hojo to having no effect on him.)

Hojo: Miss me!

(He shocks back at Cloud to whacking him some more.)

Yakumo: Stop this, Hojo! Please! Don't kill Cloud or my friends!

(He stops to get what he wants out of Yakumo.)

Hojo: Say you'll be mine, and I might do it. Or I just have to make you.

(He holds Cloud down to the floor to try stabbing him with his long arm that was very sharp.)

Yakumo: Stop!

(Cloud holds it up only to pierce him, that'll go in deeper if he couldn't hold on to Hojo' arm anymore. Yakumo seeing the horror, she then snaps for her powers to glow up blue again to having some Mako Energy from within being a good thing; for her arm changes to powerful up Orbit and her staff to breaking out of the box for it to short circuit for Hojo to still be powerful enough to win without it.)

Yakumo: No! Enough, Hojo! No more being pushed around!

Hojo: Impossible! How did you...!?

Yakumo: Leave...Him...Alone...

(She controls Orbit to getting back up to rolling at the machine to being destroyed the best she could, as she uses her other special arm 'which was the only thing to morph and nothing else' to healing all seen party members and Cloud too. He then takes control to pushing Hojo off of him, cutting his sharp arm off to falling to the core and being electrocuted hard to be screaming in pain like a dying beast. Losing an arm to going into a his smaller form a bit too late now, he tries getting back up.)

Cloud: Stay down!

(Cloud points his sword at Hojo.)

Hojo: No...No...No...! My son...My bride...My creations...Gone!

(Yakumo comes up from behind to firing a powerful blast to making a hole through Hojo's Mako-like body to having is heart being ripped apart from him.)

Hojo: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU...!

Yakumo: You're no longer human. This will put you out of your misery, Hojo.

Cloud: ...Yakumo...

(At least Yakumo was still herself.)

Yakumo: Cloud?

Cloud: I'm fine. We all are. You're doing the right thing. He was dying, wasn't he?

Yakumo: He is. This is the only way to end his misery from this cause only. Good-bye.

Hojo: I...FAILED!

(She moves away to stop glowing for Cloud to get her. For they, Orbit, Yumi, and the others see Hojo crying out so loud to letting out a screaming to slowly rotting away to finally exploding. For there was nothing left from him but his glasses. Yakumo hugs Cloud for he was happy to have her rescued and still herself.)

Yakumo: Cloud...I was so scared...

Cloud: It's alright. You had to. He won't hurt you anymore.

(He kept Yakumo close to him to kisses her so much.)

Yumi: She'll be fine. Yakumo can finally control her own inner Mako Energy for power to save lives, not to become a monster. Like he was. He's finally gone for good and gets what he wants, in hell.

Yakumo: For once, Yumi, I agree with you. He got payback from us in end. But...Was it right for me to kill someone like him...?

Cloud: To me, and what he turned himself into, I think it was alright for this one, Yakumo.

Yumi: You're still you after all.

(The other gather up with Yakumo to prove it to her too like Cloud did.)

Yuffie: That's right!

Vincent: You are you as you said you were.

Red Xlll: You're a pure hearted person, both you and Aerith.

Cait: Yakumo is still fine after powering up like that.

(Cid sighs.)

Cid: No one holds anything against you here today, but still... %$#&$*&^%^ man!

Tifa: I can't believe Sephiroth is Hojo's son...And almost made Yakumo his bride, that would be distrusting.

Yakumo: Glad I wasn't...

Barret: Anyways...that's the end of the cannon...

Cloud: Good. Just a few more to take care of next. Yakumo...

(Cloud carries Yakumo in his arm for her to like that.)

Yakumo: Cloud. I was so scared...!

Cloud: Sweetheart, it's okay. You're still you. Thank you for saving us.

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud...You guys are the best. And thank you for being there for me. By now, Aerith would get into our relationship by now.

Cloud: She would alright.

(The two smile and laugh at each other.)

Cid: I guess we'll head back then.

(Once Orbit disconnects the entire machine, they were all set to go. It was long dead thanks to Yakumo's weapon/partner.)

Yakumo: Yes we should. Well done, Orbit. My friend.

(The sound of the wind and rain continues as it soon at slowly fades the area into black, but not before the team headed back to the Highwind ship to their next stop in saving the world.)

Tifa: Let's go then.

Barret: More saving the world, and half the less people we stopped so far...

Cait: I wouldn't want Yakumo to married Hojo either. Serves him right in the end.

(They all looked at Cait, for he didn't know what was on their mind.)

Cait: What?

(As the seven with Orbit now going back into ball mode for Yakumo to hold on to again, Cloud carries her back to the ship for her to rest with him by her side.)

Cloud: Yakumo, you're amazing.

Yakumo: Cloud...You're just saying that...

Cloud: I mean it. You stood up on what was right and you won in the end. And you had three of the Turks on our side. I guess...I'm proud of you.

Yakumo: It was nothing really...Thank you, Cloud, because of you. I know what I'm suppose to do. We will save this world.

Cloud: Of course we will.

(The heroes take off, but where to next? And did Sephiroth really knew on his won of Hojo being his father and doing all the terrible things that Yakumo revealed? Maybe...But who knows. The final showdown has just started. For Yakumo can fight back even more with love, friendship, and controlling her own Mako Energy and inner looks from within. The new one was better than the other, only her aura and her arm changes, and that's it. With Heidegger and Scarlet out, Reno, Rude, and Elena on their side, and Hojo long gone, the next one will be something else.)


	25. Zack Fair

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(Going right back to the party- for Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, Rose, Dudley, Orbit, and Yumi all gathered on the bridge of the Highwind to flying to somewhere else next. From stopping Hojo from becoming a monster 'since he was Sephiroth's mess up father', and the others from Shinra to befriending Rude, Reno, and Elena, they need to stop Rei, Weapon, Sephiroth himself, and Meteor in using Holy of the White Magic. So far though...At least Shinra's finished for good. But was Rufus really dead or what? And what became of Reeve? As Cloud and Yakumo spending more time wither each other in bed again, to getting ready to go since they loved each other so much.)

Yakumo: Hey, you.

Cloud: Hey yourself.

(The two kissed to getting clean up and dressed.)

Cloud: Still feels nice everytime when we do it. And when I'm with you.

Yakumo: It does. We should get going.

Cloud: Yakumo, are you sure?

Yakumo: I'm fine. I can still fight, just needed to heal myself. And I was just freaked out for stopping Hojo by any needs.

(He holds Yakumo.)

Cloud: I understand, it was self-defense, you had to. At least you're still you.

Yakumo: I know...Shall we, Cloud?

Cloud: Yes, the other's are waiting for us.

(A few minutes later, all the teams were together after what happened yesterday to plan on hwat's about to happen for them next.)

Yakumo: Looks like we're all here.

Cait: Still can't believe it, Shinra's...finished.

Yakumo: Yes, they are...But Meteor...

Yuffie: On what we got, you think we can stop it in time?

(Cloud walks toward the huge bay window.)

Cloud: Meteor's gonna fall in about...

(He turns to face the others. Red XIII shakes his head.)

Red XIII: Seven more days. That's what Grandfather said.

Vincent: Then we have no time to waste to stopping it before the seven days are up, or die trying to.

(Cloud comes to him.)

Cloud: Red XIII...You want to see everyone in Cosmo Canyon again?

(Red XIII turns away.)

Yakumo: They're his family, Cloud, we all have something else to fight for.

Red XIII: ...yes. You're right.

Yuffie: Hey! I got a village to protect as well to fight for!

(He turns back to him. Cloud and Yakumo turn to Barret, who is gazing out at the clouds below.)

Cloud: You want to see Marlene, right?

(Barret turns)

Barret: Don't ask me that.

Yakumo: At least she's safe now.

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Cloud: And we will beat Sephiroth...Then, if we don't release the power of Holy in seven days...There won't be a planet left to protect.

Yakumo: So we have to. Tifa needs to fight for ALAVANHCE group to being avenged, Cid for his to follow his dreams to go to space again, Cait for his real body, you to helping me out, myself to stopping my half sister, Yuffie for her hometown, Red for his home and the people there, Barret for Marlene to protect along with my Mother, and...Vincent...Say what do you have to fight for?

Vincent: ...

(He shrugs.)

Cloud: We all have goals, Yakumo, we do. But still, if we can't beat Sephiroth...It's as good as death for us. We'll just go a few days sooner than the rest who'll die from Meteor.

Yakumo: Cloud...

(Yakumo hugs Cloud from behind.)

Barret: Don't be thinkin' you're gonna lose before ya even fight!

Cloud: No!

(He walks up to the bay window.)

Cid: Then what's on your mind?

Tifa: Please tell us, Cloud. What else is there?

Cloud: What I meant was...

(He turns to the others.)

Cloud: What are we all fighting for? Other than on what Yakumo just said...I want us all to understand that. Save the planet...for the future of the planet...Sure, that's all fine. But really, is that really how it is?

(He takes a few steps forward.)

Cloud: For me, this is a personal feud. I want to beat Sephiroth. And settle my past. Saving the planet just happens to be a part of that. He tried killing Yumi, then Yakumo saved Tifa and me...So I've been thinking.

(He nods.)

Yakumo: What?

Cloud: I think we all are fighting for ourselves. Remember that Sephiroth's clone was too powerful but Yakumo to withstand his? He effected me to being controlled, Tifa tried hurting Yakumo and Aerith, Aerith got angry...It could be worse on the rest of us, who knows. For ourselves...and that someone...something...whatever it is, that's important to us. That's what we're fighting for. That's why we keep up this battle for the planet.

Yakumo: You're right, Cloud, and we will too for sure. Right, guys?

(He looks at Barret. Barret scratches his head)

Barret: You're right...It sounds cool sayin' it's to save the planet. But I was the one who blew up that Mako reactor...Lookin' back on it now, I can see that wasn't the right way to do things. I made a lot of friends and innocent bystanders suffer...

(He thrusts his fist into the air.)

Barret: ...At first, it was for revenge against Shinra. For attackin' my town. But now...Yeah. I'm fightin' for Marlene. For Marlene...For Marlene's future...Yeah...I guess I want to save the planet for Marlene's sake...

(Cloud nods.)

Cloud: Go and see her. Make sure you're right, and come back.

(He turns to the others)

Cloud: All of you. Get off the ship and find out your reasons for yourselves. I want you to make sure. Then I want you to come back.

Yakumo: Cloud, I'm staying with you...I go see Mother later on. I know she needs some time to calming herself after losing Aerith...

Cid: Maybe ain't none of us'll come back. Meteor's just gonna kill us all anyway. Let's just forget any useless struggling!

Yakumo: Cid, please!

Cid: I'm just saying...!

(Cloud nods.)

Cloud: I know why I'm fighting. I'm fighting to save the planet, and that's that. But besides that, there's something personal too...To be with my Yakumo to make her life better now for this world to live in, together. A very personal memory that I have. What about you all? I want all of you to find that something within yourselves. If you don't find it, then that's okay too. You can't fight without a reason, right? So, I won't hold it against you if you don't come back.

Yakumo: Please do.

Cid: Alright, let's get to it then.

Tifa: We'll be back.

(The other took off - Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, and Cid to seeing people before they go into battle. Rose went to see her Moogle family and friends on her end, as Dudley became part of their lives too since he only hangs out with his heard to seeing a female Chocobo nearby...Soon to fade into black. Then coming back again As Cloud, Yakumo, Orbit, and Yumi waited for everyone to soon return, Vincent appears to be saying something to them.)

Cloud: Vincent.

Yakumo: Something the matter?

Vincent: No...I don't have...Anyone I know who's still around anymore.

Yakumo: That's right...So sorry to hear.

Vincent: You did ask me who or what I'm fighting for, right? Why I was in the coffin that you guys found me in and knowing Sephiroth?

Yakumo: We do.

Cloud: Care to tell us about your past? If you want...

Yakumo: You said something about you use to work with Turks. To knowing Hojo, some woman, and knowing Sephiroth a lot, right?

(Vincent takes a deep breath to finally tellign his sotry to the two.)

Vincent: Very well, I shall tell you all...About twenty-five to thirty years ago, I was a member of the Turks, then known as Shinra Electric Power Company "Department of Administrative Research". When I was assigned to supervise the Jenova Project in Nibelheim, I fell in love with a scientist named Lucrecia Crescent, an assistant to Gast Faremis. When he discovered her link to my deceased father, Grimoire Valentine, Lucrecia distanced herself from me and entered a relationship with her associate, Professor Hojo. Lucrecia became pregnant and Hojo planned to use the fetus as a test subject for the Jenova Project. I soon objected to the use of humans — especially Lucrecia — as test subjects. In the interest of science Lucrecia proceeded with the treatment and became sick as a result. That's when I confronted Hojo in the Shinra Mansion's underground laboratory and amid the heated argument Hojo and then shot me in the chest. Hojo used my half-dead body as test subject for experiments involving strengthening the endurance of the human body and metamorphosis, enabling the body to transform into various monstrous forms. While Hojo made my entire body stronger, the experiments failed because me, though still living, remained in a death-like state. As a last resort to rehabilitate myself, Lucrecia infused the Chaos-tainted Mako into my broken-down body. The procedure worked, as my body, due to Hojo's previous experiments, was strong enough to become a vessel for Chaos, a mysterious entity with incredible power. However, Chaos was uncontrollable, and was only stopped when the Protomateria—a one-of-a-kind Materia—had a reaction to it. The Protomateria, discovered by Grimoire alongside Chaos, was theorized by Lucrecia to have been created by the Planet "out of necessity as a means to control Chaos and prolong its own inevitable fate", and was placed in Lucrecia's laboratory. Lucrecia put the Protomateria inside my own chest, enabling me to control Chaos to a degree. As a result of Hojo's experiments, and the combination with Chaos, I then acquired superhuman abilities, such as amplified strength, speed, endurance, agility, regeneration, shape-shifting, and other powers. As soon awakened on the operating table and responded to his modified body with anguish and rage. Believing himself responsible for Lucrecia's illness after her son Sephiroth's birth, that's when I soon locked myself within a coffin in the Shinra Mansion basement, where I slept mostly undisturbed for thirty years to atone for my "sins". I constantly relived so many of my nightmares as a punishment for my inability to stop Lucrecia from submitting to Hojo's experiment on her unborn baby. My long sleep was then disturbed during the time though sadly it never ended. On December 19th, 0006, the a Turk member and Veld search for the Support Materia for the summon Zirconiade at the Shinra Mansion. Veld awakens me, and despite the differences in their physical appearances, the two recognize each other as I and Veld were contemporaries at the Turks. I did helped the Turks fight AVALANCHE and displays sharp shooting skills, though I was jaded after his long sleep. The Materia is hidden in the mansion and I knew of its existence; as I give it to Veld before I returned to my resting place, refusing to leave with the Turks. And that's when you guys came along Cloud and thereat of you to discover me in a locked room in the basement of Shinra Manor in Nibelheim where you Cloud and I talked about Sephiroth, for I knew him too. For I did know him when he was the child Lucrecia had conceived, considers it another "sin" and attempts to return to sleep. When you guys almost left, I knew I had to follow and asks if they will meet Hojo. You then, Cloud confirmed it, and I soon agreed to join because of claiming my revenge on him...But I didn't do a thing but stopping his creations in battle. And when I saw Yakumo...She reminded me of Lucrecia. Which after the battle with Hojo, had me feeling it out without any relives memories from my past, remembering the argument between himself and Hojo over her, and Hojo shooting me and being experimenting on. When Lucrecia asks him about Sephiroth, as he lied that he is dead, wanting to spare Lucrecia from the whole truth of what her son has become. She did turn her into Jenova because of it. Then Rei, Yumi, and Yakumo got lucky...I would've been Sephiroth's father instead if things turned out differently for Lucrecia and I. Sorry I didn't say anything sooner. But Yakumo, I made up for my sins in protecting you from Hojo. You shown me the light. And I want to think you for it. I could've falling in love with you. Soon becoming a vampire and Lucrecia...Turning into a Mako being...I regret it all, only to try to move on now.

(Hard story for Cloud to Yakumo to hearing it all)

Cloud: Wow...Hojo was a monster even back then.

Yakumo: I never knew. Sorry, Vincent. What I did to him...

Vincent: It's nothing. You did me a favor, Yakumo, you saved me for myself before I tried doing it, but I didn't. 'She' wouldn't want that from me. So thank you.

Yakumo: You're quite welcome.

Vincent: Cloud?

Cloud: Yes?

Vincent: Yakumo has a gentle heart. Love her the way I would with Lucrecia.

Cloud: I will.

(At least Vincent was happy to seeing Yakumo happy to keep being himself. Free, a good alley, and some type of being who's powerful in battle. It would've work wit Yakumo and Vincent, for him to pat her on the head.)

Vincent: Good. Please excuse me, I need to time to prepare and say good-bye to my past. I got a new future to move on to, I'l be in the other room.

Yakumo: Okay, see you in a while. (Who knew Vincent was suffering. At leasr not anymore thansk to me, I guess...I did save him.)

(Next to showing both Cloud and Yakumo alone on the bridge for her to still watching the clouds go by.)

Cloud: What are you going to do, Yakumo?

(She turns to him.)

Yakumo: Did you forget? I'm...all alone. I don't have anywhere to go. Besides seeing my step mom, and Aerith gone...What's there for me?

Cloud: You have friends here. Orbit, Dudley, Rose, and me...Our love for each other, remember?

(Fading out, then in to showing Cloud and Yakumo on a grassy hill. Yakumo stands close to Cloud, as he was behind her, staring in another direction. The Highwind hovers above. The only sound is that of the wind.)

Yakumo: But Tifa and Barret loss their friends, you too. My parents...Yumi...Aerith...Everyone's gone...

Cloud: Yeah, between me and you having the same problem...we don't have anywhere or anyone to go home to.

(She looks down.)

Yakumo: You're right...

(A pause. She looks up and straightens her hair with one hand.)

Yakumo: But...I'm sure someday...they'll come back like Yumi did in spirit, don't you think?

(He crosses his arms.)

Cloud: Hmm...I wonder...? Everyone has an irreplaceable something they're holding on to...But this time, our opponent...

(A long pause. The sound of the wind fades. Yakumo nods.)

Yakumo: Hmm...But that's all right, even if no one comes back. As long as I'm with you.. As long as you're by my side... I won't give up even if I'm scared. Im sure that Aerith would say the same thing, same with Tifa. She'll be like...'Cloud, you keep Yakumo happy, if you know what's good for you. Or else.' Like you and me being in love, I hope she finds someone someday as well that she'll love.

(He uncrosses his arms and looks at Yakumo.)

Cloud: ...Yakumo...

(She moves her arms behind her.)

Yakumo: No matter how close we are...We were far apart...before this. But when we were in the Lifestream surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I thought I heard your voice...During the time I was being controlled by Sephiroth in that other form.

(She closes her eyes, crying softly. Her arms fall to her sides and she bows her head.)

Yakumo: ...sniff...you probably don't remember this...But deep in my heart I heard you calling my name when I was being controlled...Or at least I thought I did...I was crying because I knew then that the real me was still in there.

(Cloud looks away and puts a hand to his face.)

Cloud: Yeah...At that time I heard you calling me. You were calling me back in from the stream of consciousness in the Lifestream. You were when I saw Sephiroth taking you away from me before I got sick.

(He lowers his hand. He nods.)

Yakumo: You did? So I was right.

Cloud: After all, I promised. That if anything were to ever happen to you, I would come to help. I saved you, you saved me, and doing the same thing again and again, it's like we were meant to in falling for each other.

(Tifa opens her eyes and looks up.)

Yakumo: Cloud...? Do you think the stars can hear us? They look nice.

(She gazes off to one side.)

Yakumo: Do you think they see how hard we're fighting for them?

(Cloud looks up at the sky.)

Cloud: I dunno...But...Whether they are or not, we still have to do what we can. And believe in ourselves...Someday we'll find the answer. Right, Yakumo? That's what I learned from you when I was in the Lifestream and while you were under his spell, I felt you out.

(She nods.)

Yakumo: Yeah...that's right...

(Cloud stares off into the distance. He turns away from her slightly and lowers his head.)

Cloud: Hey, Yakumo...I...There are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about.

(He shakes his head slowly.)

Cloud: But now that we're together like this, I don't know what else I really wanted to say...I guess nothing's changed at all for us...Kind of makes you want to laugh...

(Yakumo shakes her head.)

Yakumo: Cloud...Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking...

(Cloud looks at her. She continues to stare past from looking into the night skies and into space. She straightens her hair again with one hand.)

Cloud: ...Yakumo...

Yakumo: Cloud...

(Cloud and Yakumo hold each other, he plays with her hair to touching her face to wipe the tears away, and they kiss passionitly for lip to lip, and their tounges dance inside their mouths.)

Cloud: Listen, Yakumo...I know it's not planned out, but...

Yakumo: What's wrong?

(Cloud places Yakumo's hands on his chest to hear his heart beating like crazy over her.)

Cloud: This is...How much I care about you, Yakumo. And for that...I need to ask you...Please live with me somewhere for a new home and travel by my side.

Yakumo: You mean...Move in together...?

Cloud: That and...I love you...Please marry me?

(Yakumo was freaking out to be hearing this from Cloud to be crying again with tears of joy this time.)

Yakumo: Cloud...

Cloud: Sorry...I thought about it. Haven't planned the ring or told anyone yet. Just...I had to say it. I love you so much, that it's hard for me to hide it. So say you will, be mine?

(She hugs him to fall to the ground and they both laugh about it.)

Yakumo: Cloud! Yes! I will marry you! I love you so much!

Cloud: Thank you...Sweet heart.

Yakumo: Well tell the others about this later?

Cloud: To invited those we know of, yes.

Yakumo: Nice and simple I see. I love it!

(The two kissed for Yakumo sits on Cloud's lap for him to holding her with his arms wrap around her body.)

Cloud: I won't let anything happen to you, Yakumo. I'm with you always.

Yakumo: And I'll be too, Cloud. Let just rest here for a while, okay?

Cloud: Only if you go see you Mother when this is over.

Yakumo: I will, don't worry. We'll tell her the news and everyone else afterwards.

Cloud: Good idea...

(The two made out for Cloud to rub his hands all over Yakumo's legs to her hips. She closes her eyes to sleep in Cloud's arms to do the same. Soon to go up into the skies to going black after that to fading. Coming back in once more to the grassy hill. It is still mostly dark out, but the hint of a sun is glowing beyond the horizon. Cloud and Yakumo are seated on a small rise in the ground. Yakumo is resting her head on his shoulder; both are dozing. Cloud lifts his head slightly.)

Cloud: ...It's almost dawn...

Yakumo: H, huh...?

(He lifts his head further, just enough so that he can look at her.)

Cloud: Sorry. Did I wake you...? It's almost dawn, Yakumo.

(She lifts her head off his shoulder and looks around sleepily.)

Yakumo: Umm...G, good morning...Cloud. Give me a little longer...Just a little bit longer...

(She rests his head on his shoulder again.)

Yakumo: I know we can do it, we can save the world. But just in case, this day will never come again...So let me have this moment...

(He nods to kisses her on the head.)

Cloud: Yeah...okay.

(He lowers his head again.)

Cloud: This is probably the last time we'll have together...If not, we'll leave on. Find a place to live, travel, get paid, and you'll become Mrs. Strides later on.

Yakumo: I would love that..

(They kept on holding each other without ever letting go once. Now showing back the Highwind hovering in the bright morning sky. Panning back down to the hill. Cloud is still sitting down; Yakumo has risen and is gazing up at the Highwind, her hands behind her back. After a few moments, she drops her hands and shakes her head.)

Yakumo: That was...Nice.

Cloud: It was perfect.

Yakumo: ...

(Cloud stands.)

Cloud: We'd better go.

(They hold hands on the way back, Yakumo then turns to him and makes a pleading gesture.)

Yakumo: But, I still...!?

(He turns to face her, shaking his head.)

Cloud: It's all right, Yakumo. You said so yourself yesterday. At least we don't have to go on alone. We will win and get married.

(A pause. Yakumo nods.)

Yakumo: Yes...That's right!

(He nods.)

Cloud: Okay! Let's go!

(They walk together toward the Highwind hand to hand holding. It begins to lower to the ground. To showing the walkway to the bridge. Yakumo is following Cloud there.)

Yakumo: The airship is too big for just the two of us. Yeah, it's a little lonely without everyone.

(Cloud turns around to face her.)

Cloud: Don't worry. It'll be okay.

(He does his squat-thrusts.)

Cloud: I'll make a big enough ruckus for everyone.

(He stops and straightens his hair.)

Yakumo: You do make a good point there, Cloud.

Cloud: Besides, I'm the pilot. No more flying around casually like before. We won't have time to feel lonely.

(She nods. A long pause. Suddenly, the entire Highwind shakes as the engines fire up.)

Yakumo: Huh!?

(She looks around.)

Cloud: It's moving...

Yakumo: Then the others are back! Let's go see.

(They dash to the bridge. They find Cait Sith dozing in one corner. For Red, Yuffie, and Vincent were hanging in there; along with Orbit, Rose, and Dudley on their end. They run past him and find Barret, Tifa, and Cid working with the pilot's controls.)

Tifa: Oh! Cloud. Yakumo. You two are back.

Yakumo: And the others?

Cloud: Hey! Barret! Cid!

(Barret turns and looks at Cloud, then at Tifa, Yakumo then back to Cloud.)

Barret: O, oh...is that okay with you?"

Yakumo: Okay with what?

(Red XIII runs up to them.)

Cloud: Red XIII!

Yakumo: Oh...! You seen Cloud and me!?

(Cloud and Yakumo look back to Barret and then at Tifa.)

Tifa: Why didn't you tell them!?

(Red XIII looks at Cid, who still is operating the controls.)

Red XIII: But, you know, Cid.

(He looks at Cloud. Cid leaves the controls and stares at Red XIII.)

Cid: Hey, Red XIII. If you butt in now, you never know what they'll say later...

Tifa: So sorry, Yakumo.

Yakumo: ...So all of you were watching!?

(They watch her as she runs away, clutches her head and falls to the floor in embarrassment. Vincent enters the bridge. All except Yakumo turn to see him enter.)

Cid: Too to say congrats to them now...

Cloud: Vincent!

Tifa: You had to say it to us, didn't you? This is what happens...

(Tifa stands up and turns to look at Vincent. Vincent turns away.)

Yakumo: (So Vincent told them and they over heard us...I forgot he was still around.)

Vincent: Why the puzzled look? Don't you want me to come?

(Cloud turns his head away.)

Cloud: No, it's just that you're always so cold. I thought you didn't care what was happening.

Yakumo: Come on, Cloud, he didn't mean to spy and tell about our time last night.

(He looks up. Vincent spins, his cape flying, to face Cloud.)

Vincent: Cool? Hmmm...I guess that's just how I am, sorry.

Yakumo: It's fine, Vincent, really. Accidents happen to all of us. Anyways, anyone seen Yuffie and Cait?

(He does a spectacular back flip and lands on a platform in a corner. The room flashes red and the sound of static blares as Cait Sith was calling them up, seems he went somewhere to not coming back this morning.)

Barret: Well lookey-here. The Shinra manager's has awaken up.

(Cait Sith stands up and bounds over to the rest of the group. He bows deeply.)

Yakumo: Something up, Cait?

Cait: Uh, excuse me but...I wanted to come with the main group in my real body, but I couldn't get away...So some people in Midgar took me in.

(He straightens.)

Cait: I know I have a stuffed animal body, but I'll work really hard!

Yakumo: Oh, no. You couldn't get your real body back. So sorry to hear.

Cait: Thanks, Yakumo, I'll be alright though.

(Cait Sith hops to his usual place near a secondary control panel.)

Barret: I guess that's everyone.

(Red XIII shakes his head.)

Red XIII: No, Yuffie's missing.

Barret: She ain't gonna show up. 'Least this time she didn't steal our materia. Guess we gotta be thankful for that.

Yakumo: Nope, she's above us.

(Yuffie suddenly drops down from the ceiling, lands in the middle of the group, and shadowboxes energetically.)

Yakumo: See?

Yuffie: How could you say that!?

(She looks at Barret.)

Yuffie: I came all the way here after being seasick as a dog!

(She shadowboxes a bit more.)

Yuffie: I didn't go through all that just to have you guys have the best parts all to yourselves!

(Cloud turns to face her and nods.)

Cloud: Welcome back, Yuffie.

Yuffie: Gee, Cloud...that's so nice of you to say that...You sick?

Yakumo: He feels fine to me.

(She launches back up to the ceiling.)

Yuffie: Well, whatever. I'm gonna be in my reserved seat in the hall...waiting...upp! ...Urk!

(She drops back down and heads off to the walkway. Cloud goes to stand near the head of the bridge and bows his head deeply.)

Yakumo: You guys do care for us. True friends you all are.

Cloud: Thanks everyone.

(Barret turns to face him and Yakumo. Cloud looks up.)

Barret: We didn't come back for your spikey headed ass! Maybe for helping out Yakumo here and you two in staying closely in love! We also came back for Marlene. Guess it's jes' my...whatcha call, feelings or somethin'. I, uh, I ain't got no words now...

(Aerith's Theme begins to play in the background.)

Yakumo: Still, we owe her so much...Aerith...

Red XIII: ...Although she's not here, she left us a window of opportunity...

(He looks at Cid. Cid turns to Cloud and nods.)

Cid: We can't let it go like this.

(Cloud turns away and stares out the window for Yakumo to be standing by his side.)

Cloud: ...Aerith. She was smiling to the end. We have to do something, or that smile will just freeze like that.

Yakumo: And we will. I will live on for my sister.

(He turns to the others. He nods.)

Cloud: That's right, Yakumo. All for Aerith. Let's all go together. Memories of Aerith...Although she should've returned to the planet by now, something stopped her and now she's stuck...We've got to let go of Aerith's memory.

Yakumo: Right!

(Cid looks around at the others.)

Cid: Has anyone here changed their mind?

Yumi: I haven't, and neither have these two either.

(Yumi, Orbit, Rose, and Dudley were in this as well. For Cloud nods to him.)

Cloud: I'm counting on you, Cid.

Cid: Yeah, yeah...There are 2 levers here that've been buggin' me for a while now...

(He runs over to the instrument panel.)

Cid: Let me try them out.

(The music fades.)

Yakumo Time for us to go. Orbit. Yumi. Going need your help in this one. Rose and Dudley, stay close and aid us for support. We're going to need it.

Cid: All right, so what should I do? You decide, Cloud.

(Cloud stands tall at the head of the bridge. The others all turn to look at him as Yakumo holds his hands for their promise to be made once this was all over with, for he begins to lead them all to victory.)

Cloud{ This is our last battle. Our target is the North Cave. Our enemy is...Sephiroth!

Yakumo: Along with Weapon, Rei, and destroying Meteor using Holy!

(He steps forward.)

Cloud: So let's move out!

Yakumo: For victory!

Barret, Tifa, Red Xlll, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, and Yumi: Yeah!

(Rose and Dudley made noises as Orbit glows up too. Cid flips the levers. Panels strip away from the exterior of the Highwind and various extensions emerge such as extra rudders and jet-propulsion engines. The Highwind speeds away over the horizon. As they all see in back inside the ship of the bridge.)

Yakumo: I'm with you, Cloud, until the very end for our time together.

Cloud: I am too, Yakumo. We will win this. We're almost to the North Cave! We're on our way, Sephiroth!

Cid: Man, I'm going to stick it to him!

(A red warning light begins to flash and an alarm begins to sound. The others rush over to the instrument panel.)

Cloud: What is it, Cid?

Yakumo: I don't like this feeling!

Cid: Errrrggh! Some incredible force! Losing...control...!

(The three-man Highwind crew comes dashing in and begins to assist Cid.)

Cid: Get the hell outta here, flunkies! Didn't I tell you all to go home!?

"Yes, sir. This is our home!"

Cid: Oh ma- ...stop trying to act so cool. All right, you jokers! Hold me down with everything you got! Geronimo!

Yumi: Yakumo! It's Rei! Sephiroth order her to take us out!

Yakumo: Yumi!

(The two touched the walls of the ship to create a powerful shield together for Orbit to helping them out too.)

Yakumo: Everyone! Hold on to something! Brace yourselves! (I won't let you hurt me and my friends again, Sephiroth!)

(And so they do, for it was going to be a big drop for Cloud and Yakumo to still hold on to each other's hands as she makes a very powerful barrier to protecting them all from the crash._

Cloud: YAKUMO!

Yakumo: CLOUD!

(Cid pushes the Highwind to the red-line; with the energy as the Highwind speeds off then everything suddenly goes completely black. Coming in back from fading in again in to showing the mural of a bikini-clad woman painted on the side of the Highwind. Panning down to show the rest of the ship; it is docked just outside the North Crater. A crewman marches to the railing and unrolls a rope ladder over the side, offering passage down into Sephiroth's lair. Seems like everyone survived the crash thanks to Yakumo and Yumi saving all of their lives to land the ship safely to keep on flying. Orbit helps out Cloud and Yakumo back up.)

Yakumo: Cloud?

Cloud: ...I'm fine, Yakumo. Are you?

Yakumo: I'm good too. Is everyone else alright!?

Yumi: They'll be fine.

(Seems that they were. Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, Rose, Dudley, and the rest of the crew would be fine.)

Barret: We're okay!

(They all get back up too for both Cloud and Yakumo to check on them for her and Yumi to heal them just in case.)

Cid: Other than a big bump, doesn't seem to have any problems on my ship. So we'll get going in a few minutes. Thank God it isn't destroyed.

Cloud: Or us.

Yakumo: We sure are lucky on all two.

(Cloud and Yakumo hold each other for Yuffie to go up to the two.)

Yuffie: Huh? How would you even know? You don't know how tough it is... getting sick on boats and rides...So, please... just leave me alone.

Yakumo: Yuffie? I never knew you never like flying. Why didn't you tell us?

Cloud: ...I really do understand, Yuffie. When I get sick on a flight, it's a real killer. When I was in SOLDIER, I completely forgot about my motion sickness.

Yuffie: Oh...Isn't there any way to prevent this?

Cloud: Well, according to my research...

(He nods.)

Cloud: First off, if you're nervous a lot, you won't get sick. But you can't always be nervous.

Yakumo: It's call, facing your fears to getting use to.

(He does his squat-thrusts.)

Cloud: With this much space, your best bet is to move around while you're riding. It also might be a good idea to stretch sometimes, too. But in SOLDIER, we spent a lot of time in trucks.

Yuffie: That sucked!...

(He clutches his head as he remembers.)

Cloud: And there's one thing you mustn't do when riding. And that is...

(He nods.)

Cloud: Read! Once you get sick, there's nothing anyone can do. I know it's tough...

Yakumo: But you'll be fine.

(He shakes his head.)

Yuffie: ...so you two are a little better off than me. But I don't feel...well.

(She goes back to her position of clutching her stomach near the walkway.)

Yuffie: Cloud...sign this.

Cloud: What is it?

Yuffie: It's a contract that says when the war is over, all the materia will belong to me. It's all in there. Read it carefully and then sign it, all right?

Yakumo: Still stealing Materias...

Yuffie: I take to collect and protect my home, I'm not a criminal, Yakumo.

(He shakes his head.)

Cloud: Forget it, Yuffie. I'm not even gonna read it. Whenever I read, I get airsick.

Yakumo: Please don't make this harder on him than it already is on you too.

Yuffie: Oh yeah...? I'm the same way, so I can't say too much...Damn! My plan failed. Let's pick on Red XIII later to let off steam.

Yakumo: Okay...? And you guys?

Cait: But I ain't gonna forget, no matter what happens. Not about this here trip, or them folks- none of it!

Red XIII: I am Nanaki, son of Seto...I am afraid of nothing...It's all right, all right. I'm Nanaki, the son of brave Seto...I'm not afraid of Sephiroth...

Yakumo: You'll be fine, Yuffie, alright? And good for you two, Red and Cait. What about you, Vincent?

Vincent: Cloud...Yakumo...take the ship to the Northern Cave. The time for flying is now past. Our battlefield is now beneath the earth...The gate to tomorrow is not the light of heaven, but the darkness of the depths of the earth...

Yakumo: Well do fine. Barret knows that we will.

Barret: Heh heh...heh heh heh...Time's got a way of sneakin' up on ya, huh?"

Yakumo: You sure you're feeling alright, Cloud?

Cloud: I'll be alright. I don' think that person is.

"I'm shakin' all over... Heh heh... I feel sick..."

Yakumo: Good point.

Tifa: Hey, Cloud...Would you tell me 'It's all right'?

Cloud: It's all right, Tifa.

Yakumo: He's stronger than he looks.

(He nods. Tifa claps her hands happily.)

Tifa: Yep, we both know that. Now I feel like things are really going to be all right. Thanks, Cloud.

Cid: You two ever see the play 'LOVELESS'?

Yakumo: Cid, please!

Cloud: Mind your own business.

Cid: Yeah, I figured someone like you wouldn't be much on plays. You two were made for each other.

(He turns away and taps his foot.)

Cid: I remember thinking when I heard those lines, *&%! What the hell's he talkin' about? But, you know...now I'm not so sure...I think I understand...Maybe Shera does love me, and...I love her...

Yakumo: That's the spirit, Cid.

Cid: Please...I knew from the beginning to open my mind more to realizing it.

(Soon Yumi had something to say as the ship takes flight again before going to Sephiroth's hideout.)

Yumi: Cloud, turn the ship back around to your home town of the Shinra Mansion.

Cloud: Why?

Yumi: Something that you and Yakumo must see left by Zack.

Yakumo and Cloud: Something left of from Zack?

Yumi: Trust me, come on!

(And so they do. Cloud, Yakumo, and the others quickly travel back to the Shinra Mansion. They headed downstairs to the basement. Upon entering the laboratory, to fading to black and a pounding heartbeat begins to sound. Then to showing the two vertical glass tubes in the basement, now glowing green light. In one tube floats Zack, in the other, Cloud. Then shifts to show the entire lab again. A man in a gray suit arrives, carrying a plate.)

Yumi Now. Listen and feel out the past to remember Zack on what he was from before and ours, Cloud.

(The started to see it within their thoughts.)

Yakumo: Cloud.

Cloud: I know. I see it too.

(They watch and listen to the whole thing that did happened during the time.)

"Hey! This is your food."

(He places the plate on the table in front of the tubes. He opens up Zack's tube, planning to give him his supper, to be greeted by one of Zack's fists. As he goes down, Zack leaps out of his tube and opens Cloud's. The tube comes open with a hiss of escaping steam, steam which Zack's tube didn't emit.)

Yakumo: Cloud, that's...!

Cloud: Me and Zack from the event of five years ago before it happened. I remember...We were being tested on.

Yakumo: And before Yumi became a Mako creation. That's right.

(Then moves to show Cloud tumble forward out of the tube, landing on his hands and knees. He seems to have trouble supporting his head as it bobs up and down like a children's toy. Behind him, Zack retrieves his sword and holds it skyward. He looks down to see Cloud still collapsed on the floor and walks over to help him up. The camera shifts to the gates of Nibelheim as Zack practically drags the ever-uncooperative and malformed Cloud out of Nibelheim for Yumi awaits for them to return.)

Yumi: Zack! You alright!?

Zack: I am, so will he.

Yumi: He gotten lucky. We better leave.

Zack: Right. Hey, kid! You hanging in there!? Oh, here! Put on this.

(We hear sounds of clothes being put on.)

Zack: It smells a little though don't complain.

(Slapping sounds.)

Yumi: Good, he's a strong one.

Zack: You look pretty good with that. Well...

(Fades in. Zack, Yumi, and Cloud are in the back of an old, no-longer-white pickup truck driven by a farmer in a white suit. Cloud is leaned against the tailgate, head still bobbing, while Zack is up and around. He walks up and bangs on the rear window of the cab.)

Yumi: Some ride we've been having, huh?

Zack: Yo! Old guy! We at Midgar yet?

(The driver looks up at Zack in the rear view mirror.)

"Shaddap! You're lucky I even gave you a ride!"

(Zack surveys the passing scenery a moment and then sits down next to Cloud and Yumi.)

Yumi: Boring...

Zack: Yeah, but what can you do? Hey, kid, what're you gonna do when we get to Midgar?

(Cloud continues to bob his head.)

Cloud: ...

Yumi: For me, I'm going to see my Mom, Dad, and my little sister Yakumo to see me as a SOLIDER back home.

(Zack stands.)

Zack: I know what I'm gonna do.

Yumi: And what's that?

(He crosses his arms.)

Zack: I got a place I can crash for a while...

(He turns to Cloud.)

Zack: No wait, the mother lives there, too...

Yumi: Trying to get close to her daughter I se...

(He scratches his head.)

Zack: Guess that's out...

(He shakes his head. Cloud continues to bob his like nobody's business.)

Cloud: ...

Yumi: Quiet one, aren't you?

Zack: Yep... gotta change my plans! Hmm...No matter what I do, I need some money first...Hey, wanna start a business? But what could we do?

(He thinks a moment.)

Yumi: Like what? We're in the army.

Zack: I know, but still...Hey, Cloud. Think there's anything I'd be good at?

(Zack turns to the driver again.)

Zack: Hey old guy! What do you think I'd be good at?

"What're you yappin' about? You're still young ain't ya? Young folks should try everything! You gotta pay your debts while you're young. Go out and look for what you really want."

(Zack turns back to Yumi and Cloud again.)

Yumi: You're weird sometimes, Zack.

Zack: Try everything...That's easy for him to say...

(He does squat-thrusts for a few minutes as Cloud continues his head-bobbing.)

Zack: HEY!

Yumi: What now?

(He turns to Cloud.)

Zack: Of course! I got a lot of brains a skill that other guys don't! That settles it! I'm gonna become a mercenary!

Yumi: Really?

(He turns to the driver.)

Zack: Yeah! Think about it, Yumi, it'll be fun! Thanks pops!

"Hey... didn't you even hear a word I said?"

Yumi: I guess whatever makes you happy, then go do it.

(He turns back to Cloud.)

Zack: That's the spirit. Listen, I'm gonna become a mercenary and that's that. Boring stuff, dangerous stuff, anything for money. I'm gonna be rich! And you, Yumi?

Yumi: Just doing my job, but I will support you.

(The driver shakes his head.)

Zack: So, Cloud? What are YOU gonna do? No, wait...you got it all wrong.

Cloud: u...uhhh...

Zack: Just kidding...I won't leave you hanging like that.

(He sits down next to Cloud.)

Zack: We're friends, right? Like Yumi is to me too?

Yumi: And I'm here to keep an eye on you two.

(He leans his head over to Cloud's. Cloud stops his bobbing momentarily.)

Zack: Mercenaries, Cloud. That's what you an' me are gonna be. And maybe Yumi...

Yumi: I'll think about it!

(He stands.)

Zack: Understand, Cloud?

Yumi: I doubt it.

(He nods. Fades to black. It fades in again on a cliff in the mountains above Midgar. The ground is solid rock save a few patches of moss here and there. Zack enters, dragging Cloud along behind him and Yumi. They make it about halfway to the edge of the cliff when he hears shooting behind them. They dropped Cloud, who lays face down on the ground like a rag doll. Zack unsheathes his sword as the shooting comes closer and closer, then runs in the direction of the noise, only for Yumi to go down from one shot to the arm to really hurt her. He comes back a moment later, leans down and touches Cloud to check on him, when a bullet strikes him square in the chest. He flies backwards and lands near the edge of the cliff. Two Shinra soldiers and a captain come running past Cloud and gather around Zack and Yumi who was hanging in there, and him who was struggling to get up. They aim their guns and shoot him several times in his head, point-blank killing him, only for Yumi to pass out instead. One soldier goes over and aims his gun at Cloud, still motionless. He looks over his shoulder at the captain.)

Yumi: Zack...Yumi...Ah...!

Shinra Soldier: What do you want me to do with him and the girl?

"She's still alive. They both are but this one."

Cloud: ...Ah... ughhhh...

(The captain comes over and inspects Cloud.)

Commander: ...Forget it. Just leave him. Bring her back however, we might save her yet.

(He leaves. The other two soldiers follow while carrying the injured Yumi to soon becoming a failed Mako being. It begins to rain lightly. A few moments after they are gone, Cloud pulls himself up on his hands and begins to slowly drag the rest of his body up towards Zack's body. He sits up on his knees and picks up Zack's sword, still lying across his body. Cloud inspects it stupidly for a moment, then lifts it toward the sky, trembling under its weight, as it was panning up to show the city of Midgar beneath the overcast sky.)

Cloud: Yumi! Zack!

(Going back into the labs, it was very sad to watch...)

Yakumo: So that's what Hojo did to you two and Yumi. Poor Zack...Like Yumi, he died trying to stop Sephiroth too, and you guys had to become test subjects to getting killed...!

(Cloud holds Yakumo to make her feel better.)

Yumi: You remember now, Cloud?

Cloud: ...I do. I wish...I could say good-bye to him.

Yumi: Well, I'm sure you will for him and Aerith in spirit someday.

Cloud: I will?

Yakumo: Yumi, what does that mean?

(She floats out of the lab for them to follow her somewhere else.)

Yumi: You two will know someday. Now come, we better head back to stop Sephiroth now. They're all waiting for you two.

Yakumo: Oh...Come on, Cloud.

(As they leave the mansion for good, Cloud and Yakumo came back with the others waiting for them outside, for Tifa found some note underneath her piano sheets of her house she use to live in. Since she was getting some of her stuff out of there.)

Tifa: Look what I found at my old home...Nice, huh? Huh? Wait a minute! There's something inside the music sheet.

Yakumo: What does it say?

(Tifa discovers a letter hidden in the sheet music to read it for the others to hear.)

"Tifa, what's happened to our town? Was it all an illusion, or just a dream? No, it was neither. I remember trying to get people out of the flames, but not having the strength...Burning with anger, I went to the reactor to kill Sephiroth. But he was nowhere to be found. Instead, I found you, collapsed inside. I felt saving you was far more important than going after Sephiroth. There were several others that were still alive inside, but I was only able to save you. As I was coming out of the reactor, Shinra troops were just arriving. I recall a scientist named Hojo was in charge. He ordered the troops to gather up everyone still alive for the experiment. I didn't know what type of experiment he was talking about, but I wasn't about to let them have my dearest student. Putting you on my back, I headed down the mountain to the village. I used the Cure spell on you many times. And started to head for Midgar to look for a doctor for you. I don't like that city, but my Cure spells weren't helping. I decided to go to Midgar to find a doctor I could trust. I'm worried about you, but I can't settle down in one place for very long. Have you recovered fully? Are you well? I wonder how many years have passed since then? I just got into town again, but I can't believe it...The whole town is back to normal, except for the strange beings with black clothes all around...The town reeks of Shinra, but I won't go after them. You may think I'm running from them, but it's just that I don't want anything to do with Shinra anymore. Feels like time is running out. I'm sure you'll find this letter. And this gift for you. It should come in handy. I can't even jump anymore. But I hope you continue to sharpen your skills and remember what I taught you. To my most precious student, Zangan."

Yakumo: My God...! I wish I knew if he was still alive...I can feel it out.

(Tifa receives the Final Heaven, something special for her to use as her gear to equipped. She leaps over Cloud and practices her best fighting moves, then nods and leaps over Cloud again for Yakumo loves the way she fights, being trained really well. The party then leaves Nibelheim for good this time and not turning back.)

Tifa: It's...It's fine, Yakumo. It's best not to think about it. Now let's get going. (Thank you, Zangan, for everything.)

Cloud: Time for the final showdown then. Yakumo, be by my side for this.

(The two hugged and hold hands with each other.)

Yakumo: I will, Cloud, let's get going. And farewell, Nibelheim.

(The teams take off on the Highwind again to the hideout where Rei, Weapon, and Sephiorth were in. Once landed, they were all geared up, items all good to go, weapons all set, and they headed down for Rose and Dudley stayed on the button but far away just in case for the rest of the crew members stayed inside where it was safe for them. Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid 'along with Yumi inside of Orbit' all climbed down the rope ladder and into the North Crater they go.)

Yumi: The time has finally come. Rei, we'll finish this you and I...For good!

Yakumo: No turning back now, we're moving out. (In the name of my parents, Aerith, Zack, and those we know that sadly died, guide us and help us win this.) Rose. Dudley. You two stay put. Wish us luck.

(They understood her for they do so.)

Barret: Hell yes! Lets do this!

Tifa: I won't fail my Father, Zangan, Jessie, Wedge, or Biggis on this final thing for AVALANCHE group's sake.

Red Xlll: For my people and Grandfather who helped us all.

Yuffie: So many Materias to hunt for after this! Can't wait!

Vincent: I will follow my path to ending Sephiroth to put out of his misery...All for her...

Cid: I'm all fired up and ready to go, Cloud! So lead the way!

Cloud: Right...Yakumo.

Yakumo: We're all ready, Cloud.

(The two kissed, hold each other to looking into each other's eyes, and hold hands to move out deep within the North Crater.)

Cloud: Good. Let's go end this together.

(As the nine teams moved out, for they know and Sephiroth already knows to be watching them. Rei and Weapon join him to begin the final showdown that'll happen within one big area in order to use Holy, the White Magic item to destroy Meteor for good. And in time as well.)

Sephiroth: So...They want to play? Let them come. Cloud and Yakumo have a surprise waiting just for me to give to them, right Rei?

(Rei let's out a big scream for being a full Makoinoid to kill Yumi's spirit and killing the others in their way. Not good...)


	26. Holy's Powers from the Lifestream

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(And so, it has finally begun...For Cloud, Yakumo 'having Orbit by her side and Yumi inside of it', Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid to making their way to stopping Sephiroth, Rei, Weapon, and Meteor by using Holy once and for all. They travel as the others along with Rose and Dudley stayed behind. A ways away from the Highwind, they soon reach a steep drop off down into the depths of the cave.)

Yakumo: That's along way down.

Cloud: Looks like we can only slide down. Alright, let's go!

(Cloud holds Yakumo's hand, to her holding Barret's, Tifa's, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid's to staying close without any of them get separated.)

Yakumo: Okay, here we go! (Ready or not, Sephiroth and Rei, here we come!)

(They all slide down into the crater. Cloud, Yakumo, and the others descend into the crater. Sections of the wall fall away inches from their feet as they continued toward the eerie green glow at the bottom. Traversing a long, complex series of platforms and tunnels, they soon reach at a large cavern where the path being long and very odd looking.)

Yakumo: This road is very odd...But I do sense danger further down.

Cloud: Then let's stay together and close without any of us getting lost.

Yakumo: That won't be a problem there.

(And so they continue to move on for everyoen else was as well.)

Cid: We're going the right way, right Cloud? Yakumo?

Barret: All right. Then I'll go...

Tifa: Then I'm going too...

Red XIII: All right, then I'll go...

Yuffie: I'm going...

Cait: Then we'll be okay sticking together. All of us.

Vincent So will I to protect those I care about...

Yumi: Then we'll be just fine.

(Cloud looks around at all the others.)

Yakumo: Okay, let's all stay in a line while fighting off any mosnters we can. One person goes first to the other. So let's give it a try.

Cloud: Now don't any of you die on me. ...Gotta get through to Sephiroth! Let's do what Yakumo said we should do. Stay together in a line.

(And soon they started for Yakumo to hold on to Orbit and Aerith's staff. For whoever goes on ahead first will lead for the last to follow them in a line they'll be in and on guarded.)

Yumi: All ready? Let's get going!

Vincent: It's all over now. With this...

Yuffie: Oh man...'Materia Hunter Yuffie' sounds like the last chapter of 'Materia Forever.'

Red XIII: All life on this planet, indeed the very life of this planet is in our hands...

Cait: I'm so happy to have met you all, really! ...sniff...

Barret: Well...Looks like this is our last big job!

Tifa: Here we go, then.

(And last both Yakumo and Cloud were the two to staying behind them.)

Yakumo: Let's go, Cloud.

Cloud: Right. This will be the end of it!

(And so off they went into in a line they stayed on and staying together to sitll fighting monsters in their way for more training. Entering deeper in a deep cave, or swamp, until they reach another crater deep inside. Golden mist wafts upward from a green glow at the bottom. A series of suspended stone platforms form a path down to the bottom for all of them to see this.)

Barret: Yo, we're a bit late?

Tifa: We thought we would never find out way through.

(Cloud, Yakumo, and the entire party are all gathered at the lip of the final crater in the North Cave. Cloud and Yakumo stare down into the bright glow.)

Yakumo: I agree. I almost didn't felt our way to where we needed to be. It's like a maze in here.

Cloud: This is the center of the Planet...?

Yakumo: It is.

(He speaks to each of the other party members.)

Yumi: All set to go?

Cid: Let's just get this over with!

Tifa: This is it.

Barret: Here, Cloud.

(He hands Cloud a Guard Source.)

Cloud: Thanks.

Red XIII: Cloud, I found this...

(He gives Cloud a Mind Source.)

Yakumo: Cool in finding things for us.

Cait: Hey Cloud, I found this.

(He gives Cloud an Elixir.)

Vincent: Hold on to this.

(He gives Cloud a Last Elixir.)

Yakumo: And you, Yuffie?

Yuffie: ...Wh...what?

Barret: Oh yeah, Yuffie, didn't you find somethin'?

Yakumo: Come on...

(She shakes her head.)

Yuffie: Oh, all right. Here, Cloud.

(She gives Cloud a Last Elixir.)

Yuffie: But I'm the one who found it, so you better give it back to me when you're done with it!

Yakumo: Thank you, Yuffie.

Barret: Awright, this's the last dance!

Red XIII: We finally made it here.

Cait: Well, shall we get goin'?

Vincent: Hmm...Being with you all is not so bad.

(Cloud and Yakumo with everyone else too all prepared to follow the path of stone platforms down into the crater. For the two lovers hold hands with each other.)

Cloud: All right, everyone, let's mosey. I love you, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Time to save the world! I love you too, Cloud.

Cid: Damn! Again! Stop sayin' it like a wimp! Can't you say 'Move out!' or somethin'?

(Cloud rubs the back of his head, then vehemently gestures with his fist.)

Yakumo: Alright, he will...

Cloud: Move out!

(The sound of roaring monsters comes from above.)

Barret: What?

Yumi: No!

Yakumo: Not good. Lots of monsters are heading to where we are!

(The party looks skyward.)

Red XIII: Look at the number...

(They assume fighting stances.)

Cid: %# ^! They're comin' out in force!

Barret: Cloud! You go first!

Yakumo: And leave you guys!? No! I'm fighting!

(Cloud shakes his head quickly.)

Cloud: I'm fighting here too.

Barret: Both of you! Shu'up! It won't do us no good wit' everyone back here!

Cid: Barret's right. You two of us will have to go first. The rest'll catch up with ya later.

Yumi: Then Orbit and I can go with them.

Yakumo: But Oribt...Yumi...We won't leave you guys...!

Tifa: Is this like a practice run before the real thing?

Cait: Yeah, a major practice run...

(Yuffie does a little fighting-dance.)

Yuffie: Heh heh, I'm fine with that. (It's probably more fun than fighting Sephiroth down there.)

Vincent: Hmm, this might be fun to pass time.

(A pause. The monsters' roar above suddenly sounds, closer.)

Red XIII: They're coming! They're already on the floor next to us!

(A deafening roar.)

Barret: Cloud! Hurry up and make up your mind!

Yakumo: Cloud?

(Cloud grabs Yakumo's hand.)

Yakumo: ?

Cloud: Get Orbit and your staff ready and let's go. They'll be fine. It's up to you and me to stopping Sephiroth.

(Yakumo understood. For she and him will stop Sephiroth and Rei together, and the other seven heroes stayed behind to fighting off a lot more monsters coming at them.)

Yakumo: Okay, then. Let's go. Everyone, stay safe. Orbit and Yumi, time to move out.

Yumi: I'll do all I can to aid you. Remember, when this is all over...

Yakumo: I know. You'll finally move on, we'll make it happen.

Cloud: It'll be okay, Yakumo. Just stay with me. All of you!

(They turn to look. Cloud and Yakumo wave at them.)

Cloud: Later!

Yakumo: Be careful!

(A pause. The monsters sound closer than ever.)

Barret: Yeah, later you two.

Tifa: Be strong for you love! Cloud and Yakumo!

(Cloud and Yakumo descends into the crater. As Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid fight off the monsters made by Sephiroth to stop; allowing the two lovers to continue moving forward to save their energy for the real fight to happen. Leaping from one stone platform to another and fighting massive enemies along the way, Cloud and Yakumo arrived at the bottom. They arrive on a strange crystalline platform seemingly made up of cubes and triangles. The green mist howls along the edges.)

Cloud: Where are we...?

Yakumo: We're somewhere. To fnding one ofthem we must face that is...

(They hear an inhuman howl.)

Yakumo: What!?

Yumi: It's her!

(Jenova, a serpentine woman from the waist up and a huge skull from the waist down, appears from the mist.)

Cloud: Jenova...!?

(Follow by Rei as well looking freaky looking in her Makoinoid form.)

Yakumo: And Rei!?

(Orbit was ready to fight with them.)

Yumi: Don't lose focus here, you two! Fight them.

Cloud: Right. Yakumo, I' can handle Jenova, but I need to borrow Orbit from you.

Yakumo: I'll allow it. Yumi, let's do as sisters do against our half being.

(They assume fighting stances as Jenova rushes toward Cloud and Orbit, while Rei comes up to Yakumo and Yumi for her spirit powers her little sister up.)

Yumi: Let's do this...

(Boss battle with Jenova-SYNTHESIS against Cloud and Orbit and Rei herself against Yakumo having Yumi's powers from within, for a two on two battle. Cloud gives it his all to using fighting skills, his sowrd, or magic, to other Aeons against Jenova for Orbit to be his shield to blocking it's long arms, beam blasts, and other thing to go head to head against one another; as Rei shows off her powers in the flesh for Yakumo not to lose to her of Mako Energy that she has to control for Yumi in spirit only to guide her. Powering up, the two go at it...With fasr skills to striking really hard and quick to being push away from so much for Rei to use her long claws and Yakumo usingh her staff from Aertih's power still within it left out to both use. Creating their own barrier magic to stopping each other their own attacks, for one to hit the other at a time was crazy. So much force. Cloud was hanging in there as well on his end to keep Orbit wrapping all over Jenova before it could try draining them to being shocked double times.)

Yumi: Hurry, Yakumo, you can beat her. I'm right behind you!

(Yakumo gets back up from alost getting stabbed by Rei's claws to her leg, she pulls them out by force to kicking her away in time, for she has grown stronger than before.)

Yakumo: I know you are, Yumi, we will win this.

(Orbit was able to pull Jeonva's two long arms with it's own to be held for Clodu to cut them both apart from it's body. For Rei tries to heal, but as selfish as it was fail in using too much magic to run out also because of Jenova was getting weaker.)

Yakumo: That's the problem with you, Rei. Hojo ruined you and Sephiroth's lives because of him killing your other Mother to become...This thing! A Jenova! You want to do the same without knowing what really happened to you both, just like Yumi, our parents, and half of myself. You weere good to being told right from wrong, were you? I would say I felt sorry, but that's not me you should worry about...

(Yakumo blows Rei away using her staff to fighting back hard for Rei to get weaker, allowing Yumi to go right through her body to destroying her heart from the inside to soon be dead.)

Yumi: This is for Mom, Dad, Aerith, Zack, and your other Mother!

(Just like that, she drops on the ground for looking at both Yumi and Yakumo for her to turn back to her human form real quick, slowly dying to saying these last few things to them.)

Rei: Yakumo...Yumi...I understand now. I saw it all from you two...And...I'm sorry...

(Yakumo understood to touching her hand once more to slowly close her eyes.)

Yakumo: We know. Good-bye, dear sister.

(With Rei fading away now, Cloud was able to use a dragon to summon to burning it without escaping this time...Allowing Cloud to slash Jenova up in half to finall bleed out and it's body split into two and falling off the odd platform to letting out it's last cries too. No more Jeonvas anymore, Yakumo uses her powers in time to float Cloud back up before he fell down too.)

Yakumo: Cloud! I got you!

(Cloud as back up for Yakumo to heal him, herself, and Orbit was doing just fine.)

Yumi: Well, done you two. We have completed some things we took care of already, leaving a few more to go.

Yakumo: We saved Rei the pain, with Jenova, she was no threat to us.

Cloud: Guess you did your part too, Yakumo?

Yakumo: Yes, and so have you.

Cloud: We just need to find out where Sephiroth is...

(The cubes and pillars that make up the platform begin to break up, rocketing skyward past the party. As the last of the platform disintegrates, the party falls down toward the green glow, absorbed in it. Cloud, Orbit with Yumi, and Yakumo fall in slow-motion through blackness. The only light is from a glowing white sphere in the center of the screen. It pulsates with energy as though it were a beating heart. Cloud and his girlfriend continued to fall toward it.)

Yakumo: Cloud, look!

Li...ght...A light...Is this...Is this light...Holy?

(They fall into the light. Then it abruptly changes. The core of the Planet. In the undulating green glow is a round, red stone structure. It forms tendrils, almost but not quite concealing what is inside-a pulsating white sphere. The structure is surrounded by many smaller stone platforms. The entire party rests unconscious on these. After a moment, Barret stands.)

Yumi: Looks like we're all back together then.

Yakumo: Barret! Tifa! Red! Yumi! Cait! Vincent! Cid! You guys alright!?

Barret: Oww...damn, man!

(Cloud gets to his feet.)

Cloud: Barret!?

(The rest of the party comes to.)

Barret: What...? So everyone's together again...?

(Yakumo and Yumi then sense Sephiroth coming already.)

Yakumo: He's here!

(Suddenly, a ring of white fire shoots from the center of the sphere. The party is levitated, struggling, into the air.)

"Uuuugh...!"

(Sephiroth's face flashes for a split second. His theme begins to play as he vanishes, only to reappear, materializing from the center of the sphere.)

Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: It's him!

Cloud: ...Sephiroth!

Yakumo: Stay strong, you guys! Yumi and I can create a shield!

Yumi: Hurry!

(They do so in time of protectign the others. Then another ring of white fire emanates from the sphere, driving the party further from Sephiroth.)

Barret: Ugh...! Is this...the true power of Sephiroth?

Cid: My... my body... I can't control my body... Uuugh!?

Yakumo: Stay strong...Do it...! (I have to hold this power of his off as much as I can!)

(Sephiroth draws the party nearer with his mental powers, only to torment them with another fire ring.)

Red XIII: My front legs...my hind legs...my tail's about to tear off!

Cait: This is definitely not good...He's way outta our league...

Yuffie: I, I don't know if I can...go on...

Vincet: I cant'...Break through...!

(Soon things flashes up big and the party spins in the air like toys.)

Tifa: Cloud...Cloud...

Cloud: Ugh...ugh...

(Again.)

Cloud: ...there...It's...there...

Tifa: Cloud...?

Yakumo: (He means the Holy...) You see it?

(Again.)

Cloud: ...Holy...Holy...is there...The Holy is shining...Aerith's prayer is shining...!

Yakumo: Aerith...Her spirit is here to help us!

Yumi: It is her!

Tifa: Holy...Aerith...

(Again.)

Cloud: It's not over yet...This isn't theend yet!

Sephiroth: Doubt it. Come here, you!

(Sephiroth uses his powers to grab hold of Yumi's ghost, to pushing Orbit away into a ball to getting hit really hard, and tries absorbing her powers now to be the last Jenova to still complete his task.)

Yakumo: Orbit...! Yumi!? Yumi, no!

Yumi: Yakumo!

Sephiroth: Since my Mother's gone and Rei because of you, I guess you'll have to share your gifts that you have left in spirit for me. And no escaping, there's no point but to obey me since your sister won't...I'll make her by force.

(As Sephiroth puts his arm on Yumi's neck to touching a ghost to using his sword, he gathers enough Mak Energy to power up for everyone to see the horror.)

Cloud: She's being drained...!

Yakumo: YUMI!

Yumi: Sorry...

(Sephiroth soon becomes whole and powering up now than ever. Cloud and Yakumo assembles his party and prepares for the final battle. Sephiroth unleashes a final fire ring that drives the other characters away for Yakumo to shielding them all in a huge bubble.)

"Eyaaaah-!"

Yakumo: No! ...We're not gonna lose! You guys stay put! Cloud and I have this.

Tifa: Be careful!

(She floats up above Sephiroth.)

Yakumo: Sephiroth...You monster! Aerith is here...everyone is here...Cloud is here with us! There's still many things for us to do...I'm not giving up! You took Yumi to ruining her, mine, Cloud, Tifa's, and everyone else's lives. You will be stopped!

Tifa: They won't give up in beating you yet!

Barret: Time that someone more than one person puts you in your place!

(Cid floats up alongside Tifa, Barret, anf the others.)

Cid: Hoo-ok...! I can't be foolin' around in the bottom of this hell hole...I still have lots of stuff to do with my life!

Yakumo: We'll win for us to go home together for me and Cloud to live happily. Right, Cloud?

(Cloud floats directly in front of Sephiroth.)

Cloud: She's right! Aerith's memories...Our memories...We came...to tell you...our memories...Come Planet! Show us your answer! And Sephiroth! To the settling of everything!

Yakumo: You don't scare Cloud or me with your magic!

(Sephiroth goes up next to Yakumo to grab her by the neck with his sword close to in to beg slice open to bleed out.)

Sephiroth: I don't think so.

Yakumo: Ah! CLOUD!

(Cloud stops before Yakumo gets hurt.)

Cloud: Yakumo...! Let her go!

Sephiroth: Don't even try, Cloud. She won't escape from me. She'll become part of me the way Yumi has, we will change this world to make it anew!

Yakumo: Like I'll ever help you!

(Sephiroth holds Cloud up in the air and stuck to move, for he fools with Yakumo to make her part of him like he did to Yumi's ghost.)

Sephiroth: Not even to restore your family.

Yakumo: What-?

Cloud: Don't listen to him, Yakumo-!

Sephiroth: Be quiet, we're talking.

(He gives more pressure of power all over Cloud's body to feel so much pain for Yakumo to see the horror.)

Yakumo: Stop this!

Sephiroth: Then become part of me, or he dies. You do want to see your family again, right?

Yakumo: What do you mean by that...?

(Yakumo couldn't do anything for Sephiroth to stop her body from refusing.)

Sephiroth: That's right...With these powers, I can bring anyone back from the dead. You name it. Aerith, Yumi, your family, the good old sister of mine Rei who was once human, her Mother and mine...Zack. You just say it, Yakumo, and I'll make anything happen if you just say you'll become part of me. Fuse within me as a whole Mako Energy...

(Yakumo couldn't move at all for him to get closer to absorbing her next for Cloud couldn't save her, not wanting to lose the love of his life again.)

Sephiroth: I must do this because it's my destiny. What my father did, disgraceful. I know all about him thanks to Rei and Weapon telling me everything I needed to know and sense it right through you too, Yakumo. I then absorbed Weapon, I could've done the same to Mother and Rei, but they got destroyed leaving me with Yumi's remains and yourself. All I want to do is to change the world with your help. From destroying it with Meteor and then making it better with my powers. But I can't do it alone, I need your help, Yakumo. So join me. Say I'll join you to make it all happen and bringing those you care about back to life. You will do it, right? Say you will.

Yakumo: I...I...I...

Sephiroth: Go on...

(Yakumo then powers up from her half Mako appears powers to start burning Sephiroth's body from touching her.)

Yakumo: I want you dead! Like bring them back to life would make any differences, they want me to keep on living!

(She blasts Sephiroth away from her and saves Cloud in time.)

Cloud: Yakumo, you did it!

Yakumo: I did! Like I would fall for his lies anyways. This ends here, Sephiroth! No more will you take control of me!

(He was mad to powering up.)

Sephiroth: So...You two want to die together than join me!? So be it...!

(Everything flashes all over the place. The rock structure and green haze begin to waver, undulate, and finally collapse in on themselves, leaving the party and Sephiroth suspended in darkness. Sephiroth draws Cloud and Yakumo in to him and transforms. For the other seven watch the whole entire battle to go down t cheering them on.)

Cloud: Yakumo, let's stop him together.

Yakumo: Right!

(Boss battle with Bizzaro Sephiroth. The two gave it their all against Sephiroth from Cloud's skills and Yakumo to hitting him hard to being very large in the form he turned into it was hard to stopping him who's no longer human; from magic that they had, up grading defense spells, healing, skills in fighting, and Yakumo doing very well in using Aerith's staff against him. As Cloud does the rest of the fighting by her side. The two avoid his blast attacks, strength, and his wings trying to slash them to be moving fast to staying together...Sephiroth was trying to have them killed.)

Cloud: Yakumo!

Yakumo: I know! Keep avoiding his attacks!

(Yakumo shields herself and Cloud again from Sephiroth's blast thanks to her shielding, to Cloud using his Trine attack on him. Yakumo felt out one of Sephiroth's weakness in the middle of some orb thing on the lower body for Cloud to stab and Yakumo to breaking the spells from Sephiroth to strike at him none stop as a team like they did before. Almost hitting Cloud for Yakumo to protecting him in time from getting hit on the ground to come back to use a fire magic on him. Nice shot. Yakumo uses her ice spells from the staff to trapping Sephiroth to break fre and use the ice shards on them for Yakumo to break them all away from them in time, same with Cloud with his sword striking hits he was giving out - the others were amazed just seeing this whole thing happen.)

Tifa: Amazing...Love can win anything they fight against.

Barret: That kick ass!

Cid: You said it, Barret!

Yuffie: Go, Cloud! Go, Yakumo!

Cait: Don't give up!

Red Xlll: Save our planet!

Vincent: You can do this...

(And so they did. As Cloud uses his hack 'n slash to rip open Sephiroth's weak point, Yakumo fires another blast from her staff to weaken him to going out and his form ruined. But was it really over?)

Yakumo: We did it! Oh, right. We need to stay on guard.

Cloud: He's changing...

Yakumo: Changing? (He's right!)

(As Bizarro Sephiroth goes down, he transforms again. The battlefield fades to black, then reappears as a spinning, wavering backdrop of bright purple clouds. Sephiroth shows himself as he descends from the heavens. He is Seraph Sephiroth. The final opponent. The One-Winged Angel. An unseen, heavenly choir begins to chant ominously as the ultimate battle for the Planet commences: Estuans interius, Ira vehementi, Sephiroth! Sors immanis, Et inanis...Sephiroth! Veni, veni, venias...Ne me mori facias...Sephiroth!)

Barret: Damn, this is bad.

Cid: Really bad!

(Now things get really serious here.)

Yakumo: Cloud!

Cloud: This must be his true form using Yumi and Weapon's powers combine into one! Yakumo! Stay close to me!

Yakumo: Alright!

Sephiroth: Try to stop me now...For I am God!

(Boss Battle with Seraph Sephiroth. Cloud and Yakumo did the same moves they did before against Sephiroth, only his final form was much more powerful to not being affected by magic, attacks, or anything else for them couldn't strike at him at all. He attacks back using his arm-like sword to shake the ground 'or what's left of it' for Cloud and Yakumo feel out something was bad about Sephiroth's true powers now awakening...Unable to run, defend, or stop from his attacks, he fires a powerful blast 'from the power of Meteor' to reach so long at Cloud and Yakumo really hard. Not only to hurt a lot on them both but they were soon very weak to move or do anything, for Yakumo couldn't heal herself or Cloud to getting out of there.)

Cloud: Yakumo...!

Yakumo: I can't...Heal each other...Cloud!

(Sephiroth comes up closer to do some things to them now for the others to watch the horror happening.)

Tifa: Cloud! Yakumo!

(He soon begins throwing Cloud's body around all over the place from Sephiroth's powers, leaving the other long legs to have Yakumo in the air to cutting her many times to draining her Mako Energy out of her body to feel so much pain. She was more worry about Yakumo than Cloud getting hurt, for her to push Sephiroth off of her, to grabbing Cloud in time to fall on the ground, he fires another blast to miss this time to trapping them with no escape from their spot. For Yakumo tries shielding Cloud's body for another attack that was about to come.)

Vincent: This is bad.

Red Xlll, Cait, and Yuffie: Stop! Get out of there!

Barret: Cloud! Yakumo!

Tifa: Don't die!

Cid: This isn't happening...!

Yakumo: (Cloud...We can't die...!)

(Sephiroth was then laughing for he now knows that he won this battle to finish them off with one final blow from the strike from his hand, that's when it happened...Yumi's body began taring Sephiroth from the inside to be bleeding out in pain for Cloud and Yakumo to see him being beaten, and the ghost was still alive.)

Sephiroth: No...No! What are you doing to me!?

Cloud: It's Yumi...

Barret, Tifa, Red Xlll, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: Yumi!?

Yumi: I got you...Now!

Sephiroth: Impossible...! I'm in control of this power, not you!

Yumi: I'm sick of everyone hurting my sister and me for Mako Energy to rule this world, well not anymore! You want it to become a God, Sephiroth, you can have mine! Suffer!

(Yumi continues draining Sephiroth until he stopped moving and breathing.)

Sephiroth: STOP! You can do this to me...! Stop it!

Yakumo: Yumi's draining him. Sephiroth's dying. She wasn't absorbed, she was drawn into his body. It's working!

(Sephiroth kept on screaming in pain, until finally he goes down for the count to being no more, it looked like that he was finally dead. Seraph Sephiroth was no longer breathing for Yumi or Yakumo to feel out from him anymore. Yumi finished him off for them, for the form cracked like a broken shell. With a great flash of light, his body begins to break apart. Rays of light emanate from his body as he disintegrates into tiny particles that are absorbed into the purple clouds behind, above, everywhere. Soon to fade to black as Yumi was whole again and no longer a ghost to start healing both Cloud and Yakumo fully again as the other seven came back down to check on them.)

Yakumo: Yumi, you did it.

Yumi: It's alright. He's gone now. Let me heal you, Yakumo, and Cloud. Just hold still.

(They started to feel better.)

Cloud: Thank you.

Yakumo: But why are you whole and not a ghost?

Yumi: My time has come to an end, must be one more power for me to us before I move on. So...Why not? Glad to see you two one more time.

(The two hold hands as Yumi continue to heal them. Fading in again - Cloud, Yakumo, and the others are gathered near the stone pathway at the lip of the final crater. All are exhausted from the stress of the journey; Barret leans against the far wall, Yuffie lies panting on the ground; Cait Sith is drooped over his stuffed Moogle; Red XIII rests, his head on his paws; Vincent stands in his usual 'Vincent pose', arms crossed, distant; Cid sits, leaning forward, dozing. Cloud gazes down into the green glow of the crater to stand by Yakumo's side. As Tifa stands behind them, watching the two.)

Yakumo: Cloud. Yumi. Everyone.

(Cloud and Yakumo got up together for Yumi to finish the job for them to still hold hands with each other.)

Cloud: I'm here, Yakumo. At the end, this was all we could do. Well, for us to do for your sister to do the rest.

Yakumo: Yes. It was a close call and it was scary.

(He looks up. Barret stands.)

Yumi: Everyone else are fine.

Barret: Wait! What about Holy? What's gonna happen to the Planet?

(Cloud turns to look at him. He shakes his head.)

Yakumo: He's right. What happen to it? Did it stop Meteor?

Cloud: That...I don't know. Isn't the rest up to the Planet?

Tifa: ...You're right. We've done all that we could do.

Yumi: I wish I knew what happened to it as well. Forgive me.

(Cloud looks at her for a moment, then looks around at the others.)

Cloud: All right, everyone. It's no use thinking about it. We'll leave all our worries here.

(He raises one fist.)

Yakumo: Right, once Yumi's done. We'll start a new life.

Cloud: We will, Yakumo. Let's go home proud.

(He lowers it. The others all rise wearily and begin to trudge back to the exit of the crater. Cloud and Yakumo walk together for Tifa to follow them for a few steps when it all of a sudden goes white. Cloud stops in his tracks. Tifa turns.)

Yakumo: Oh, no! (It can't be!)

Yumi: (How's this-!? No, no! I have to finish this! Only they can save the world now...)

Tifa: What happened?

(He lowers his head.)

Yakumo: Cloud, it has to be!

Cloud: ...I feel it...Yakumo feels it too...!

Tifa: What...

(Going completely white, longer this time, with the sound of rushing wind. Cloud shakes his head.)

Cloud: He is still...here.

(Again. Cloud falls to the ground, clutching his head for Yakumo to stand by his side, and we see Cloud's double, white and ghost-like, fall with him.)

Cloud: Still...

Yakumo: Cloud! Stay with us!

(Still gong all white all over.)

Tifa: Cloud!? Yakumo!?

(It fades. Cloud is in tremors, still tightly clutching his head.)

Cloud: He's...laughing...!

Yakumo: Cloud!

Yumi: Yakumo! Cloud!

(Cloud's double removes from his body and spins off into the distance. Going double white once more. For Yakumo and Yumi to be pulled away with him too for the other couldn't do anything but watch.)

Barret, Red Xlll, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: Yumi!

Tifa: Cloud! Yakumo!

(Everything then fades out. Cloud and Yakumo 'along with Yumi' rocket headfirst through a strange tunnel. The very air moves out of his way as they shoot faster and faster. The walls of the tunnel seem to be intangible; made up of air or steam or thoughts. Cloud can almost glimpse past memories as he travels for Yakumo to see them; for split-seconds we hear the sweet piano of Aerith's theme or the low cello and clangs of church bells of Sephiroth. The tunnel ends and Cloud and Yakumo float through a vast black space; bright blue tendrils of whatever untouchable stuff this world is made of waft past. They entered another tunnel, this one of stone, then water, then air. As the tunnel ends, Cloud and Yakumo open both of their eyes and sees exactly who they had expected. Sephiroth, he was still alive. Cloud narrows his eyes as he and Yakumo were healing now thanks to Yumi's help and they prepare to square off against his archenemy in the depths of his subconscious.)

Yakumo: How is he still alive!? Yumi, get out of here!

Yumi: No...I'm almost done...

Sephiroth: Cloud...Yakumo...This ends here and now. You however...You're done.

(Sephiroth begins stabbing Yumi over and over again with his sword to really injured her body to soon fade away and her Mako Energy was draining out of her, only like losing a lot of blood. For she was finish healing them to leaving the world for good for her body to be destroyed in front of Cloud and Yakumo's eyes.)

Cloud: Stop this, Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: This is what you get for betraying me...

Yumi: Almost there!

Yakumo: Yumi, stop! We're healed!

(Yumi's body was going dark to fly off to being done. Seeing them alright, she says this to Yakumo before Sephiroth gives her the final cut down.)

Yumi: Done...Cloud and Yakumo...Love each other and live on...

Sephiroth: Die.

(The last stab to the heart, really hits Yumi hard.)

Yumi: Ah-!

(Then her entire body fades away for good for Yakumo to be crying. Cloud felt her pain to finally pass on, but go out in a painful way in the end to saving their lives.)

Sephiroth: Now...Shall we finish this, you two?

Cloud: Sephiroth...I'll never forgive you on what you've done! This ends now!

Sephiroth: Come on.

(They see Yakumo glowing up, to her staff, looking like herself, only to be shown in a black-like swim suit to sobering half her body, but was glowing up all rainbow-like color all over her body to look angry to be staring at Sephiroth, from anger and sadness she was in. Cloud moves aside for her to stop him first to use her good and own Mako Energy to finish this.)

Cloud: Yakumo...! (I feel the anger from within her. All this to take it on Sephiroth...Yumi...)

Sephiroth: Your Mako Energy...How-!?

Yakumo: I told you, Sephiroth, I make the calls with my powers. You can't control me no more! You kill my sister in spirit to pass on painfully! Now I kill you...! DIE!

(Battle sequence with Sephiroth. The two face each other. Cloud, leaning forward, his sword-grip tight with anticipation. Sephiroth, shirtless, holding his Masamune at eye level, catlike. Soon switching rapidly between the two, their eyes filled with hate as they glare at each other, their swords at the ready. Yakumo goes first.)

Sephiroth: I feel so much power from her...! Getting stronger!

Yakumo: Let's go...I'm going to enjoy making you suffer!

(Yakumo changes Cloud sword into a new one with power to wield from her. As she Trying to use his sword, only for Cloud to come in to cutting his into tiny pieces, he was now afraid. Unable to move because of that, gave Yakumo the chance to fire many blast at Sephiroth many times without him fighting back to being so fast at it.)

Yakumo: This is for my Mother, Father, Yumi, Rei, her other mother, Zack, Aerith, and all that you killed!

Cloud: Now's my chance!

(Yakumo said that while blasting at Sephiroth to feel weak, leaving Cloud and his inner energy steadily climbs until his Limit is prepared. He leaps into the air and summons a Limit he hadn't known up to this point- an Omnislash. Sephiroth barely moves as Cloud comes screaming down at him, his sword dealing two, five, a dozen, twenty blows, fire burning behind each and every one. With the final stroke, Cloud leaps into the air, gathering energy. Light streams into the sword, reaching a pinpoint, and Cloud brings it down. Sephiroth stumbles, clutching his chest, then falls to his knees. His piercing, hateful eyes continue to stare at Cloud.)

Sephiroth: But, how...!?

Cloud: Thanks, Yakumo. You and I did it.

Yakumo: No, Cloud, we did it together. Now, let's finish him.

Cloud: I'm here for you. In the name of Aerith and Holy of the White Magic, give us the power!

Yakumo: To helping us win! Let my Mako Energy half breed of mine be use for good against evil like this man, let's finish this to saving the world!

(The two combined their powers into one of sword and staff combine to powering up, as Cloud and Yakumo release it.)

Sephiroth: Yakumo...She's Holy. The power's within her!

Cloud and Yakumo: Retro...Elapse! Fire!

(They fire one last beam at Sephiroth to have a cutting feel into his entire body to burn and bleed all over to finally finish him for good to slowly die by their power, of love.)

Sephiroth: Now I...I...I understand...Love is the key...The key of winning...I wish I knew sooner...What I fool I've been...

(Sephiroth, bloodied, a expression of shock and horror on his face, rises, flailing, into the air. Rays of white light emanate from his body to letting out a one last painful scream, increasing in intensity for a few moments before Sephiroth disappears, somewhat anticlimactically, in a small shower of glowing red embers. Yakumo then grabs Orbit back into its ball mode to being normal again and passing out for Cloud to catch her in time.)

Cloud: Yakumo, it's finally over.

Yakumo: Yes, Cloud.

Cloud: Meaning...You have Holy within you?

Yakumo: I do, the gem on your hair pin became another gem for my ring. Our ring for our marriage. For you and I.

(The two kiss and Yakumo hugs Cloud.)

Cloud: It's beautiful...Yumi, we did it. Thank you for everything.

Yakumo: Rest in peace, Yumi, we've avenge you at last to rest in peace this time. Say hi to Mom and Dad for me, my sister, good-bye.

(Cloud and Yakumo then watches their rival vanish, panting from the intensity of the battle, a slight smile of victory on his face for Yakumo to smile even more with him. His attention is abruptly removed from the now empty air to the area around his feet. Green tendrils and droplets of lively energy snake upwards around his and her bodies as he watches with wonder, raising both of their hands in an attempt to touch the intangible green. A second presence, this one pink, joins the green as they coil themselves around Cloud and Yakumo, the only light to be seen in the darkness. They bring more and more of themselves reeling inwards, forming a tight sphere of brightness around him before they dissipate, leaving only streams of green weaving into a column around them. Cloud and Yakumo watches them as they waft upward.)

Yakumo: Cloud, look.

Cloud: ...Lifestream?

(They too float lazily outward, dissipating, leaving only green spheres, dancing around Cloud and Yakumo. The air above, around them, in them, takes on a bright green-white glow. Aerith's theme begins to play softly in the background. Cloud and Yakumo then gazes upward, the green dots still bouncing happily. He raises his hand first to meet that above him. Moving out to show the green light pouring down around Cloud and Yakumo from above, a perfect column until it washes out along the ground at his feet, as if it were solid. One fragile, graceful hand reaches down from amidst the source of the light, toward Cloud's hand, as Aerith's theme continues. Cloud smiles broadly in his joy, at last united with Yakumo and everyone else.)

Yakumo: It's Tifa!

(Tifa stretches her hand towards Cloud and Yakumo, perched on a narrow ledge on the wall of the Northern Crater. Massive boulders and debris crumble from the walls around her as the Northern Crater begins its collapse. She is too far away. Cloud falls. Cloud snaps to his senses as the tiny rock ledge he is balanced on slips further, cracking beneath his feet, inches from tumbling to the green Mako ocean at the bottom of the crater. Tifa falls for Yakumo to use her ESP powers to catch her in time for falling to go back up, leaving her to fall down instead. Her platform crumbles away, sending her plummeting headfirst towards the sea of green. With lightning speed, Cloud rushes toward the wall of the crater, his feet somehow finding the tiniest footholds, leaps toward the crater wall, catches Yakumo by the waist as she falls past, and grabs a handhold at the lip of a larger rock ledge, leaving him dangling precariously by one hand, Yakumo held tightly by his side.)

Tifa: Yakumo! Cloud!

Yakumo: We're okay!

(Yakumo kept holding on to Cloud for she throws Orbit to Tifa to hold to until they both climb back up. She shows her the ring.)

Yakumo: Tifa! We got the ring! See!?

Tifa: I'm so happy for you two! Better invite me to the wedding as the bridesmaids!

(Tifa smiles for Cloud says something to Yakumo next.)

Cloud: ...I think I'm beginning to understand.

(Yakumo looks up at him.)

Yakumo: What?

(She holds on tighter and leans her head against his chest.)

Cloud: An answer from the Planet...the Promised Land... I think I can meet her...there.

Yakumo: Aerith? I thought I felt her out as well too.

(Yakumo looks up at him, then closes her eyes and leans her head back down.)

Yakumo: Yeah, then let's go meet her.

(Cloud begins to pull the two of them up to the ledge for Tifa to helping them out. The Mako pool begins to glow white, shifting colors. Cloud, Yakumo, and Tifa make their way up and sit down. Cloud looks at his girlfriend.)

Tifa: Welcome back, you two. You guys did it! You stopped Sephiroth!

Yakumo: We did...

Cloud: Hey, where is everyone?

Yakumo: Over there.

(It shifts to show Cait Sith, Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, and Red XIII reclining on another ledge across the crater. Barret looks up and waves.)

Barret: Heeeey!

Cid: What up!?

Red Xlll: Yakumo. Cloud. You two are safe.

Cait: Nice final move you two pulled off together!

Yuffie: We did it! We saved the world!

Vincent: And we're still alive too.

(Tifa happily waves to them.)

Yakumo: They're okay!

Tifa: I'm glad you're all safe!

(Moving behind the others. Barret looks at Cid.)

Cid: They all seem to be safe, too.

Barret: But...now what're we going to do?

(He looks out across the crater. Red XIII rises to his feet.)

Red Xlll: Thanks to Yakumo awakening the Mako Energy within her, Holy should be moving soon, and that means this place will...

(Cid stands and looks up out of the crater.)

Cid: Oh, Lady Luck don't fail me now...

Yakumo: What...? (Something coming! What is it this time!?)

(He gapes and his cigarette falls from his mouth. Cloud, Yakumo, and Tifa, then the rest of the party follow suit and look up to see the Highwind come crashing down. It shoots nose-first into the crater, crashing into the walls and dislodging more rocks and debris before finally coming to a stop, wedged between the stone walls, the bikini-clad woman painted on the side still winking and smiling vacuously.)

Yakumo: Everyone! Let's get out of here! It's dangerous!

(They had no choice but to go back into the ship as Rose and Dudley were waiting for them back inside. Shifting again to the area outside the Crater. The Mako inside glows, grows, and explodes from the crater, sending a circle of energy outwards as it blasts skyward in a perfect white column. The force of the explosion propels the Highwind out of the crater, spinning wildly. Moving then to the deck to show the party as they slide this way and that and struggle to hold on to the railing as the ship flips in the air. Cid catches hold of a steel pipe bolted to the floor.)

Cid: Shit!

Yakumo: Hold on tight! Cloud!

(Yakumo and Cloud hold hands to holding on to each other and for her to surround everyone else in a barrier in time.)

Cloud: Just hold on to me!

Yakumo: I will! Stay with me, you guys! Don't get out of the shield!

(Cid then pulls himself up and stretches to reach a lever marked 'Emergency.' He pulls it and the Highwind transforms again into a sleek craft resembling a jet plane more than a blimp. With the extra control, the ship rolls out of the Mako explosion and screams off toward the horizon.)

Cid: Stay put, you guys! Because we're getting the hell out of here!

Yakumo: Aerith! Help us!

(Moving on next to the view is blocked by fog until it passes through it, revealing a birds-eye view of Kalm village. The camera continues downward, swinging to show the lone window in the tower, the tallest building in the city, the shutters closed. The scene shifts to the room inside. Marlene is seated at a small table. The table is clear except for a single mug and Marlene's hands. She stares at them, twisting them in worry. Suddenly, she looks up.)

Marlene: The flower girl?

(She turns and looks inquisitively at the shutters. She rises and swings them open to see red fire consuming the world. Meteor hangs low in the sky. It has almost reached the earth, so close that its fire is beginning to scorch the land. Shifting to Midgar. Then looking up past steel beams and towers at Meteor as red tornadoes of flame begin to touch down. They sweep through the city, mercilessly smashing massive metal structures like so many straws. Shinra headquarters is no exception. The columns of fire cut swaths of destruction through the metropolis, razing filthy slums and upper-class residential zones alike.)

Yakumo: I want...I want to use my powers to save lives...I has to be done, no matter what it takes...

(For Yakumo to keep on praying, Holy finally comes. At first merely a white pinpoint in the distance, then growing, accelerating toward Meteor, a mighty wave of white magic. It rushes in between Meteor and Midgar, clipping the tip of what used to be Shinra headquarters. Shifts briefly back to Kalm village. Marlene, still watching from the window, squints and holds up a hand to the blinding white light. Then moves to show Bugenhagen's observatory, Meteor and Holy so huge as to be visible even from here, the other side of the world.)

Yakumo: Please, Aerith, I can't control Holy without your help without or without my powers...!

(Moving back to above Midgar. Meteor continues its slow, slow descent toward land. As it reaches Holy, dots of ember and tongues of flame lick upwards along its red-hot surface and Holy glows pink around its edges rather than white. Shifts to the ground outside Midgar, looking up at Holy, the remnants of homes and buildings below. A red spot forms on Holy's underside as Meteor brushes it. Then, all of Holy begins to burn red and a huge, perfectly round hole opens above Midgar. Its diameter is exactly the same as that of the city. Then moves to just outside Shinra HQ. The air begins to burn red and the last framework of the building begins to explode as Meteor's wrath pours through.)

Yakumo: Aerith...! If you can hear me, please...Help us!

(Shifting up to the sky. The Highwind continues to circle at a safe distance from Midgar. The party, assembled on the bridge, watches the destruction through the bay window. Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, and the others all stand together near the panel. Barret comes over to stand behind them.)

Barret: Wait a damn minute!

(He looks over at the rest of the group.)

Barret: What's going to happen to Midgar?

(He slams his fist down.)

Barret: We can't let that happen!

(Cait Sith begins to gesture frantically. He looks down at the floor, shaking his head.)

Cait: I had everyone take refuge in the slums, but the way things are now...

Yuffie: We're gong to die!?

Vincent: I hope not too...

(Cait wipes a tear with the back of one of his white cartoon gloves. Red XIII comes forward, the red fire below further reddening his coat.)

Red Xlll: It's too late for Holy. Meteor is approaching the Planet. Holy is having the opposite effect.

(Shifting again to show Meteor and Holy still decimating Midgar. Then again shifts back to Red XIII, slowly zooming in on his one good eye, glittering in the light.)

Red Xlll: Forget Midgar, we've gotta worry about the Planet.

(The Highwind continues to circle. Shifts to show Cid working frantically at the control panel, then to show Cloud sitting on the railing in front of the window, his back to the destruction outside, as Tifa continues to watch fearfully along with Yakumo. Cloud looks at her. Moving to show her face. Her eyes widen in surprise.)

Tifa: What's that!?

Yakumo: Aerith...

Cloud: It is her in spirit!

(Next it shows a sky view of a remote, mountainous area of the eastern continent. A tiny pinprick of green light is visible in one dark moor. Shifts down to ground level. The green light grows and one bright tendril of the Lifestream worms its way out from the ground. A large hole opens in the ground around the stream, revealing the Lifestream boiling just below the surface, one thread escaping into the air.)

Yakumo: (Aerith...) Holy! I wish to protect this Planet by getting rid of Meteor to offer my Mako Energy to it!

(Yakumo releases all of her powers with Holy and Aerith's spirit to making it all happen in that wish. Shifting to another location in the mountains. Another strand of the Lifestream is emanating from the ground curving gracefully in Midgar's direction. It shifts again. Two more. They grow. Then three. Then four. Then five. Again and back to the bridge of the Highwind. Cloud, Tifa, Yakumo, Barret, and the rest of the team are gripping the railing at the very front, watching with wonder as more and more arms of green burrow out from the ground.)

Barret: What the hell IS that...?

(Then closes in on Cloud, an empty expression on his face.)

Cloud: ...Lifestream. Yakumo and Yakumo are making this happen.

(The Lifestream emanates in three more spots, twisting together as they move along the ground. Shifted back to Kalm village. A light comes on in one window, then another opens, and another. Within moments, every soul in Kalm is leaning out one window or another, watching silently. Then moves to show Marlene once more, leaning on the highest windowsill in the town, her eyes wide, but expressionless.)

Marlene: It's coming.

(The Lifestream continues to rush from the earth. It is streaming from nearly every spot on the ground now, turning the earth into a massive pool of green. Midgar continues to crumble. A tidal wave of green closes in on the city, arms of Lifestream swaying and undulating gracefully, marching along. The air is nearly a solid mass of green. The camera swings up, past Meteor, chunks still dislodged from its surface from its encounter with Shinra No. 26. The camera swings up, up, higher and higher above the earth. The entire continent comes into view, spewing Lifestream from every crack and pore, a thousand-mile-wide net of green light covering everything, closing in on Midgar, Holy, and Meteor. Yakumo has done it for seeing Rei, Aerith, Zack, Yumi, and her parents in spirit to see her once more to smile and wave to her.)

Yakumo: It's been done. I used Holy...Thank you, everyone. You too, Aerith, I'll tell Mom you said hi to her.

(They soon disappear after that. Showing back to each party member in turn. Barret. Red XIII. Cait Sith. Yuffie. Vincent. Rose. Dudley. Orbit. Cid. Marlene. Tifa. Cloud. Yakumo. All squeeze their eyes shut from the sheer power of the blinding green-white light. The Lifestream surrounds Meteor, adhering to it, dissolving it.)

Barret, Tifa, Red Xll, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: It's...Over...

Aerith: Thank you, everyone...Yakumo, live on for Mom and for Cloud.

(Orbit lights up to being happy as the same for Rose and Dudley making noises. Soon showing Aerith in the darkness, her eyes closed. Green embers floating upward around her. She opens her eyes and looks directly at you, a sweet, kind smile on her lips. Cloud and Yakumo hugged each other knowing now that their future will look brighter on them for a new tomorrow. Since Meteor was finally destroyed by Holy's powers of the Lifestream, Yakumo's powers, and the spirit of Aerith now part of the world in spirit, everything was finally back to normal for Shirna to be no more as Rufus was still alive to getting out of the rubble thanks to Yakumo's powers saving him from the blast in time, where he goes to now was unknown...Cloud and Yakumo hold each other to kissing since they'll now get married.)

Cloud: Yakumo...

Yakumo: Cloud...

Cloud: We did it. The Planet's saved thanks to you and Aerith using Holy.

Yakumo: Yes, but...It was more in believing in yourself, can make anything happen as it already did.

Cloud: I love you, Yakumo.

Yakumo: I love you too, Cloud.

(With their love to winning the war to finally end to the world being saved from the Lifestream making Meteor disappear...What's to happen to them now? Soon to find out more next time to know. Good ending so far, huh? Almost there. :D)


	27. From Then to Now Details

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

(And so the world has been saved for the entire Planet was back to normal the next day. Thanks to Aerith's spirit mix with Holy, White Magic, combined with Yakumo, and the Lifestream stopped Meteor from landing, along with Sephiroth finally destroyed. Such as Rei was set free, along with both Jenova and Weapon finally being stopped. Everyone was saved all over thanks to Cloud, Yakumo, Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid by working together.

Now that they return back to see everyone saved all over their planet - like Marlene seeing Barret again, to Yakumo seeing her step mother Elmyra to feel sad that Aerith is gone, but she'll live on in their hearts to be part of her wedding too. Cid being with Shera a lot more, to Cait having a new life since it was hard to finding his real body...Red returning to his village with Bugenhagen again to be part of the wedding to live that long until ten years to pass on in his sleep, but he lived the fullest at least. Tifa taking care of the children in her new home to aiding her friends at time to still being a bar, Yuffie still taking Materia to help out back at her hometown, for Vincent to hang around other places...Maybe more to hand out with Tifa a lot. Maybe love? Maybe, maybe not, who knows. Dudley soon had Chocobo chicks with a female one to live happily with Yakumo and Cloud, as Orbit helps them out in their new home near Midgar 'fro Shinra to be gone'...Also Rose returning to all of her Moogle family in a new life to protecting the town with Tifa. As the Turks Elena, Rude, and Reno spotted Rufus being alive to treating him; as Reeve escaped to arrested Plumer, Scarlet, and Heidegger for the crimes they did leaving the other dude to being a hero to fixing things afterwards for the better.

So other than that as both Cloud and Yakumo started to live together for Dudley with his new family, Rose and her other kind in somewhere far away, Orbit protecting them, and them to travel in training to become stronger and protecting their friends as soon to be wed later on once they're relaxed knwoing that their planet has been saved. Making graves to those who sadly lost their lives, it would seems that all was good to being remembered for Yakumo to move on for her family, sister Yumi, and half sister Rei to being a normal girl besides having the Mako Energy within her still. For Aerith, those four, Zack, Cloud's mother, Tseng, Tifa's father, and the people in Tifa and Cloud's hometown will be missed. So all was well for those to in being happily in love forever for what Yakumo and Cloud's will take them next would be a good one.)

Tayla: Okay...Time to explain the rest of the part just in case you guys haven't play the games, or want to before we get to the ending here.

(Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII...)

Before Crisis opens with the trainee Turks on a mission in the city of Midgar to investigate AVALANCHE activities. With help from Reno, AVALANCHE retreat. However, the attack proves to be a diversion for a greater strike at the town of Junon, where President Shinra is set to give a speech. President Shinra is shot, but survives, and calls in Sephiroth. However, it transpires that even the attack on the President was a diversion, and AVALANCHE's real target was a weapon called the Mako Cannon, which they planned to fire at Midgar, destroying the city. Elfé and Sephiroth do battle at the cannon, but the fight ends inconclusively, and AVALANCHE withdraw. AVALANCHE next target Rayleigh a professor carrying data on the SOLDIER members and their creation. The Turks are sent to protect Rayleigh, accompanied by several Shinra guards, including Cloud. Fuhito, a scientist working for AVALANCHE, is able to corrupt Rayleigh's data when the Turks disobey orders and save Rayleigh instead of protecting the information. Using the SOLDIER data, Fuhito develops an elite unit known as the Ravens, using them to capture two SOLDIERs, Essai and Sebastian. The Turks succeed in rescuing the pair, and are then sent to destroy AVALANCHE, accompanied by Zack. Essai and Sebastian, however, are captured once again, and turned into Ravens. Even though Zack is able to bring them back to their senses, he is unable to save them.

Meanwhile, President Shinra becomes suspicious of the Turks activities, believing that someone within the organization is leaking sensitive information. He concludes that it must be Veld, and removes him from command, instead placing the company's security leader Heidegger in charge. In his first operation however, Heidegger nearly destroys Junon, and the President reinstates Veld. In his first mission back in command, Veld plans to defeat AVALANCHE. An assault is launched at a Mako Reactor, during which Rufus Shinra is revealed to be the traitor supporting AVALANCHE. He is captured by the Turks and placed under house arrest. At the same time, Shears defects to the Turks in an effort to save the gravely ill Elfé. Veld discovers that Elfé is his daughter Felicia, whom he thought dead in a botched Shinra operation, and resigns from the Turks. With Elfé continuing to weaken, Fuhito takes over the command of AVALANCHE. It is revealed that a Materia owned by Elfé is Zirconiade, an ancient and powerful summoned monster that Fuhito intends to use to destroy humanity and stop them harming the planet. However, the Materia is broken, and is slowly draining Elfé's life energy. To save her, the four Support Materia must be found. Fuhito holds one, and the Turks and Shears hold another.

Meanwhile, not wanting Rufus' betrayal become known, the President orders the Turks' destruction. Despite this imminent threat, the Turks manage to find two more Support Materia. Under Fuhito's control, the remainder of AVALANCHE is turned into a vicious army of uncontrollable Ravens, and he manages to steal all the materia needed. In the final battle, Fuhito summons Zirconiade, fusing the summon with his own body, and Shears sacrifices himself to save Elfé. Fuhito transforms into a monster, but he is defeated by the Turks. After the battle, Tseng falsely claims that both Veld and Elfé are dead, so as to protect them from being hunted by Shinra. The Turks are then reorganized, with Tseng reinstated as their immediate leader, but they are now sworn to loyalty to Shinra as part of the bargain for their survival. The original Turks find new lives for themselves in hiding, and are later seen helping in the evacuation of Midgar during the events of VII.

Tayla: Now for the next one, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII...So we know about the past more clearly.

SOLDIERs Zack Fair and Angeal Hewley are dispatched to Wutai to support the Shinra war effort. However, during the fighting, Angeal disappears, and Zack is appointed to find both him and an already missing SOLDIER, Genesis. Zack, accompanied by Tseng, finds that Genesis and Angeal have betrayed Shinra, and, as such, Zack and Sephiroth are assigned to kill them. With help from Dr. Hollander, a scientist with a vendetta against Shinra, Genesis creates an army of clones to attack Shinra headquarters. After the forces are defeated, Zack and Sephiroth track down Hollander's secret laboratory, and learn that Hollander had used both Genesis and Angeal as part of Project G, an attempt to create soldiers infused with Jenova cells. Sephiroth faces off against Genesis, whilst Zack pursues Hollander. However, Angeal is intent on keeping Hollander alive as he wants to find a way to return to normal, and so he prevents Zack from killing the doctor by knocking Zack into the slums of Midgar.

Zack recovers to find Aerith tending to him. After they spend some time together, Zack returns to SOLDIER headquarters which is under attack by Genesis. On his way, Zack allies with Angeal, who has developed doubts about his and Genesis' actions. As Angeal, Zack and Sephiroth protect the headquarters, Angeal confronts Genesis, but both disappear. Zack is subsequently ordered to investigate Modeoheim, where Genesis has been spotted. En route, Zack meets Shinra infantryman Cloud, and they become friends. Near Modeoheim, Zack encounters and defeats Genesis, who appears to commit suicide by throwing himself into the depths of a reactor. Zack travels on to Modeoheim and finds both Angeal and Hollander. Angeal summons and fuses with his own clones, and mutates into a monster, forcing Zack to kill him. Before he dies, Angeal gives Zack his Buster Sword, telling him to protect his honor.

Whilst Shinra continues the pursuit of Hollander, it emerges that Genesis is still alive and still producing clones, some of which have appeared in Midgar, forcing Zack to return so as to protect Aerith. He leaves her with an Angeal clone that seems to be protecting her, and then travels with Sephiroth and Cloud to investigate a Mako reactor near Nibelheim. While checking the reactor, Sephiroth learns from Genesis that he was an experiment, implanted with cells of Jenova before he was born. Genesis explains that his body is degrading, and he needs Sephiroth's cells to survive, but Sephiroth refuses. Overcome with the recent revelations regarding his past, Sephiroth locks himself in Nibelheim Mansion, and a week later, sets Nibelheim ablaze and goes to the Mako reactor to take Jenova's body. When Zack fails to stop him, Cloud throws him into the Lifestream below the reactor. Zack awakes to find that Shinra has covered-up the Nibelheim incident and he and Cloud have become part of Professor Hojo's experiments on Jenova cells and Mako exposure. However, Zack is able to escape, taking the catatonic Cloud with him. They immediately become high priority targets for Shinra. While fleeing, Zack learns that Genesis and Hollander are still trying to stabilize Genesis' mutation, and they now plan to use Cloud's cells, as he is the only one with Sephiroth's genes.

Hollander tries to get to Cloud, but is killed by Zack. Zack then finds Director Lazard who, now mutated into an Angeal clone, has turned against Shinra. Lazard directs Zack to the remains of Banora to find Genesis. Zack defeats Genesis, but upon returning he discovers that Shinra have located them, and killed Lazard. The Angeal clone that was left guarding Aerith also arrives, but he too is killed. Zack discovers a note he had carried from Aerith, and learns he and Cloud had been subjected to Hojo's experiments for four years. Zack and Cloud are able to escape, heading towards Midgar, whilst Genesis' body is collected by two soldiers.

Shinra pursue Zack and Cloud, and catch up with them just outside Midgar. Leaving the still semi-conscious Cloud hidden away, Zack fights off an enormous number of Shinra troops, but is ultimately fatally wounded. Cloud manages to crawl to Zack's body after Shinra has left, and Zack, in his dying breath, bequeaths the Buster Sword to Cloud, as Angeal had done to him. Cloud then begins to walk to Midgar. The epilogue recreates the opening scenes of Final Fantasy VII, as Cloud, his memories confused, claims to be a former SOLDIER.

Tayla: Want to know what happens on the other end? Well...To make the story short, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. So let's just say about it here...

The game begins during the climax of Final Fantasy VII. As Vincent and Yuffie Kisaragi help to evacuate Midgar, which is about to be destroyed by Sephiroth's Meteor spell, Vincent finds the body of Professor Hojo slumped at the controls of the Sister Ray cannon. After a flash of lightning, Hojo's body seems to disappear, and before Vincent can investigate, the cannon explodes, forcing Vincent to escape with Yuffie.

Three years later, Vincent is in the city of Kalm when it is attacked by a group of mysterious soldiers. Vincent, with the help of his former comrade, Reeve Tuesti of the World Regenesis Organization (WRO), an organization dedicated to helping the planet recover from the events of Final Fantasy VII, fights the soldiers and forces them to retreat, but not before many of the citizens of the town have been captured, and many more killed.

Reeve explains to Vincent that the soldiers were members of Deepground, a military organization created as part of a covert Shinra operation to create genetically enhanced super soldiers. Vincent soon learns that he is one of Deepground's primary targets, as he is unknowingly in possession of "Protomateria", a substance which he uses to control the "Chaos" gene hidden inside him. Deepground claims they need the Protomateria to control "Omega". According to ancient tablets discovered some years previously, Chaos and Omega have an unknown but important relationship, with Chaos described as "Omega's squire to the lofty heavens." The Chaos gene was injected into Vincent over thirty years previously by the scientist Lucrecia Crescent, Hojo's research assistant, with whom Vincent was in love.

In an effort to find answers, Vincent goes to the town of Nibelheim where Lucrecia studied Omega and at Lucrecia's research lab, Vincent is ambushed by Rosso the Crimson, who steals the Protomateria but is prevented from killing Vincent by the arrival of Yuffie. As they return to the WRO headquarters, they find that Deepground has launched an assault on the base. However, Deepground member Shelke the Transparent has been captured by the WRO, and reveals that she is synaptically interconnected to Lucrecia's memories, thus allowing the WRO to complete Lucrecia's research on Omega. Shelke's sister, Shalua Rui, a high ranking scientist in the WRO, soon discovers that Omega is a WEAPON, which activates when the Planet senses that it is in mortal danger (like the WEAPONs it activated in the original Final Fantasy VII). Omega's function is to absorb the Lifestream from the Planet and then move to another planet, leaving the inhabitants behind to die. Deepground plans to slaughter a huge number of people at once so as to 'trick' the planet into activating Omega prematurely.

Vincent and the WRO launch a full-scale assault on Deepground's headquarters in Reeve's team battles the Deepground soldiers and attempt to destroy the Mako reactors which serve as a means to revive Omega, Vincent heads to Deepground's centre of operations to confront Weiss. He is surprised to find Weiss slumped in his chair, , as Omega begins to manifest itself, Weiss seems to revive, and confronts Vincent. It i s revealed that Weiss is possessed by Hojo; before Hojo was killed in the Mako Cannon three years earlier, he uploaded his consciousness into the Worldwide Network, then took possession of Weiss's body while he was online attempting to find a cure for the virus with which the Restrictors had infected him. Hojo/Weiss and Vincent battle to a standstill. However, Nero who had been defeated earlier by Vincent, emerges from the Lifestream and destroys Hojo. Nero then merges with Weiss in order to help him fuse with Omega, just as Vincent is fused with Chaos.

While the WRO continues to fight the remnants of Deepground, Vincent transforms into Chaos in a desperate attempt to defeat Omega Weiss. Shelke dives inside Omega to find Lucrecia's Protomateria, and upon finding it, she gives it to Vincent, also telling him that his survival made Lucrecia happy. Vincent then takes control of Chaos and battles Omega. Omega sprouts wings and tries to ascend from the planet, but Vincent manages to destroy it, disappearing in the process. A week later, he is seen visiting Lucrecia's crystalline tomb in the Crystal Cave. He states that both Chaos and Omega have returned to the Planet, and he thanks Lucrecia for being the reason he survived. He is then found by Shelke outside the cave, and she tells him that everyone else is waiting for him.

In the secret ending of the game, "G", a legendary warrior with unexplained connections to Deepground, awakes beneath the ruins of Midgar. He finds Weiss's body, and picks it up. He tells the dead Weiss, "It is not yet time for slumber. We still have much work to do...My brother." He then sprouts a large black wing and flies into the night carrying Weiss with him. The Crisis Core Ultimania, however, explains that "G" (Genesis) has returned from his three-year slumber to protect the Planet.

Tayla: Now to the part that took place from the event that really happened from five years ago. Yep, I'm talking about that...Last Order: Final Fantasy VII.

Narrated by Tseng, leader of the elite espionage and assassination division known as the Turks, Last Order switches between the Nibelheim incident and Zack Fair's escape to Midgar with his unconscious friend, Cloud Strife and Yumi aiding them. During the Nibelheim event, Sephiroth, insane after discovering his origins, sets fire to the village of Nibelheim. After killing many villagers, he proceeds to the Nibelheim reactor where Jenova has been encased. Tifa, a resident of Nibelheim, attacks him soon after he arrives. Sephiroth knocks her aside and continues to Jenova's body, preserved in a large glass tank filled with liquid. For he did the same to hurting Yakumo for Cloud to save her first for Yumi to do the rest for her sister; leaving Zack and Yumi to stopping Sephiroth. Zack follows Sephiroth into the reactor and they engage in combat, but Sephiroth is able to disarm and incapacitate him for the weaken Yumi to see the horror happening. Sephiroth returns to Jenova's body, but does not notice Cloud approaching.

Cloud is impaled by Sephiroth and hung over the reactor core, a scene also explored in other Final Fantasy VII series' Cloud immediately impales Sephiroth with his sword, cracking Jenova's glass tank. He returns to Tifa and the two converse for Yumi to heal her next, while Sephiroth cuts off Jenova's head. He carries the head with him towards Cloud and they engage in battle. During the fight, Cloud is impaled through the stomach and hung over the reactor's core. In a feat of strength, he grabs Sephiroth's sword and moves himself down the blade to solid ground and hurls Sephiroth aside for Yakumo to come in to stopping him too. Sephiroth abandons the battle and jumps into the reactor core with Jenova's head in an attempt to reach the "Promised Land". Although Zack, Yakumo, and Cloud survive the ordeal for Yumi to heal Cloud afterwards, they were taken to the Shinra Mansion by Hojo for experimentation for Yumi to flee. Until she came back to saving her before she was killed to live with Aerith and her mother afterwards for five years.

The other event detailed in Last Order illustrates Zack and Cloud's escape from Shinra. While at the Shinra Mansion, Cloud had succumbed to Mako poisoning caused by a surge of memories flooding through his mind after Yakumo saved him for Yumi did that and Tifa's too in order to save his life, rendering him in an unconscious, non-reactant state only to have a feeling of Yakumo for she too has forgotten like he did from the cause of the event. With Yumi soon dead for Zack escaping with Cloud from the Mansion with the intention of returning to Midgar, the headquarters of Shinra. However, Shinra orders their paramilitary and the Turks to find and eliminate the two escapees. Tseng decides to capture them alive. On a bluff overlooking Zack and Cloud, who had hitched a ride on a truck, Shinra operatives decide to ignore orders to wait for the Turks. One takes aim at the incapacitated Cloud. Zack jumps in front of Cloud, yelling at him to escape. We all know what happens then - from Zack getting killed, Cloud escaping, Yumi getting Yakumo out from Hojo's lab to dying for her to move on, and so on...For the event to happen after that for Cloud to forget to joining Barret, Tifa, Biggis, Jessie, and Wedge after that to seeing his Yakumo again...

Tayla: And you think that's the end, well...There's a few other things to show in tell in the next chapter before we get to the other story in it. You guys will soon see, okay all you Final Fantasy series and seventh series too. :D Just wanted to tell this story short as it is to making it short, you know? My version will come back next besides half of mine in the other.


	28. Only the Beginning

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

Tayla: Now as promised...Let's get back to what happens four to five months later after the event happened.

(Well, lots of things had happened the day the world was saved from Sephiroth and Meteor was stopped...Like Rufus was no longer president of Shirna since that place was shutdown for good. Since Yakumo's powers teleported him to safety from the blast to get hurt from harm being broken for Reno, Rude, and Elena 'being the only Turks left around' to care for him, also work for him now with a change of heart. Yeah, he sure learn a lesson on his actions to hear what happened to Cloud, Yakumo, and the others - he was more happy to hear that Yakumo was alright to live a good life. So besides working around the areas on their normal job by Rufus' orders to change a new...Other good news to have Tseng was alive. With lucky the Holy powers also saved him in time to getting out of the temple in time. Wow, that was lucky for him. And don't worry, she told the others after feeling him out and Rufus' to be happy knowing that Aerith in spirit would be the same too. Didn't see that part coming, huh?)

Elena: How are you feeling, sir?

(Elena checks on Tseng who was recovering in bed for her to take care of him, and was happy that he was alive to take awhile to heal.)

Tseng: Huh? Oh, yes. I'll be fine.

Elena: If it wasn't for Yakumo's amazing powers that she has, you would've still be alive today. My dear friend is a hero to all of us.

Tseng: That she is. Hope to thank her the next time we meet...Aerith would be proud of her step-sister today. If only I saw her one last time.

(Elena honds Tseng's hand.)

Elena: I'm sure that she's pround either way, Tseng.

Tseng: That's true.

(As the two have some time alone, for Rude and Reno to hang around their new hideout as Rufus recovers on his own for his arm will take quite a while to heal. Rude knows what was on both of their minds, in thinknig about once having a crush on Yakumo once.)

Rude: ...You two will be okay...?

(The two turn to Rude when he asked them to know what was on their minds.)

Rufus: Okay? Us?

Reno: Okay from what, Rude?

(They know what Rude was thinknig about without them admitting it to him.)

Rude: You know...Yakumo...

(Looks like they couldn't hide it to admitting it instead, both fo them do.)

Rufus: Why bother. She has Cloud to be marred to, I still owe her my life.

Reno: You do? As long as my Yakumo's happy, then I'm happy for her. Cloud better treat her with respect.

Rude: Find true love for you two some day...Sure of it.

Reno: Maybe you're right, Rude. Anyways, ex-President Shinra...What do you want us to do for you in our new jobs as ex-Turks like us?

Rufus: ...Well, boys this is only the beginning in our ner group we'll be working on, with a better life. (Hopefully Yakumo will have a good life as well.)

(As Reeve kept an eye on his end for those four, he makes the whole area better from Shirna's doing to making Midgar and everything else all back to normal...Since Scarlet, Palmer, Heidegger were arrested to serving time 'to also never to be seen againn', it looked like things were back up and running to seeing and hearing about Cloud and Yakumo finally stopping Sephiroth. Who also saved the world to be surprised of the most.)

Reeve: (What new life will a wait for us since Aerith's Anicent powers crrated the Lifestream for Yakumo and Holy to work in order tos stop Meteor in time? A mircle to having something done right thanks to those two help in the flesh and in spirit. I'm proud of them. Until we meet again, Yakumo, survivor half breed of the Makoinoids, live a happy life on your end.)

(Cid goes to space once in a while in making more space ships all over the other areas in his hometown for Shera to aid him, for both their dreams to come true together.)

Shera: Anoher succesful well job done. Right, Cid?

Cid: That makes 37 ships to keep hold of.

Shera: That it does.

Cid: Well done, Shera. You did it once again

Shera: No, Cid, we did it.

(Those two were also in love now more than ever.)

Cid: Really? Ha! I guess we did do it. Shera, you're the greatest.

Shera: ...Oh, thank you, Cid...

Cid: Ha! Yakumo, you did the right thing by punching me. You were right about Shera saving my life for me to saving hers. Yep! (Because if you haven't felt it to telling me all of that, I still would've still treated her like crap today. So I say to you, thanks a bunch.)

(Cute. Cait Stih 'though doesn't have a human body no more sad to say' he still lives his life as a doll to still be a fortune teller at the casino along with Prseident Domino too in helping him out getting usr to hi better new life instead of being a Shinra traitor anymore. The old him died in the temple to being renewed again.)

Domino: Ah...Life anew for Cloud and Yakumo to getting married. And we're invited to go. Excited, huh Cait?

(Seems that Cait ddn't mind being in a doll twice now to live a life of it. He seemed happy.)

Cait: Huh? Oh, yeah! Very excited for that day. Yeah...

(Domino laughs to try cheering Cait up a bit to getting use to his toy-like body.)

Domino: Now, now, don't get upset. Think of this as a good thing for you to have a better life. Those Shinra people got what they devered at the end, I mean sad for your real body, yes. But, come on! It's a new life for you to having this form. Always make anew one, right...? Come on...

(Cait smiles for Aerith and Yakumo showed him the good side of him from being force to work Shrina wicked mess up games to changing into a new.)

Cait: Hmm...You know what, Domino? You're right! I love being myself as Cait Sith, the fortune teller, real or not! I owe Aerith and Yakumo for this one. I'm still me, baby!

Domino: That's the spirit!

Cait: In that case...Hey, peope! Care to have your fortune's told? Anyone?

(Domino smiles for Cait will be alright now to having a good life for the better. Red returns to his village to protecting the people that he knew and love, for Bugenhagen was still himsef to make his life worth something for the next few years. More to seeing his adopted grandson as a proud warrior, and for all to finally go back the way things were once for their world of a planet to not being destroyed. Well, for Bugenhagen in being so cheerful, he was very helped to Red and his new friends.)

Bugenhagen: Ho hoo hoo! So happy for all you heroes saving us all. It's something worth remembering for the rest of this century! Isn't that right?

(Red places a flower for his father grave in being a stature left out for Bugenhagen to do the same with him.)

Bugenhagen: I'm sure he's proud of you for what you and the others have done.

Red Xlll: I know, Grandfather, I know. Cloud, Yakumo, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, and Aerith...They're such good friends to me. Aerith will be missed as well. Maybe she became part of our world herself in spirit.

Bugenhagen: If that's true, I know that Yakumo can go on living for her. Such a good person she is.

Red Xlll: That she is. Cloud really does lover her very much. I think I can see why he does...

(Seems that Red has a lot to learn in his new like, to making the best of it of his kind to some day life on more the way he did in the future...Tifa open up a new bar to helping out others in a new AVALANCHE group being her friends 'along with Cloud and Yakumo too', she seems to be doing well to check on their relationship. Having a lot of kids being alright and not being criminals anymore, she goes on living for her father's sake and the peope she once knew and cared for.)

Tifa: (Cloud, I'm proud of you. Keeping Yakumo, the one woman that you love happy. Keep it up, or else...I'm coming over to stopping you...) Just kidding.

(Showing that she truly cares for her friends even for Cloud the most to worry about at times. Barret having a great life to taking care of his step daughter Marlene at all times, or Elmyra helping out little at time while still seeing Yakumo, things were goig well. Barret pays his respects to his old friend Dyan to say that his daughter's doing well since he made a grave for him.)

Barret: Hey, Dyan, how goes it up there. Are Wedge, Biggis, and Jessie treating you well? And your wife Eleanor? Hope so. And don't worry abotu Marlene, she's doing well with me around. Making new friends and everything, growing up. I'll tell her about you someday, okay? Just stay happy for the real you I once know and I love. I will too, because I got friends today, my new team. Cloud and Yakumo, they sure make my day freakin' fun. Heh...Well, see you next time, old friend.

(Barret still had the gun arm since then to think about Dyne every day to never get out of his head. Speaking of Elmyra, she was doing well to look at the area where her step daughter Aerith saved the day like Yakumo using Holy as well, she'll never forget about her as long as she lived.)

Elmyra: (That's my girl. I'll watch you everyday, Aerith, your Lifestream's beautiful. Also...I can't wait to have a son-in-law! My other daughter's getting married!

(Happy that she was, same with Marlene to being a flower girl for Aerith to be remembered by to playing with her new friends...Also aiding Tifa back at her new bar once in a while when her step-father's out of business, she didn't mind. She also make friends with a boy name Danzel to soon became friends with.)

Marlene: Hello. What's your name?

Danzel: I'm...D...Dan...Danzel...

Marlene: Hi, Danzel, I'm Marlene. Want to be my friend?

(She reaches her hand out to Danzel to grabbing Marlene's to soon become friends since then. And what about Vincent and Yuffie? Well, she still steals Materia that she can find, while Vincent travels 'for that one part game that he did' to aiding the others time to time. They meet up in the woods one day just to chill and talk about the good times while seeing the nice view of the brand new city being build.)

Yuffie: Ah...! Nothing better than seeing everything looking normal again. You know what I mean there, Vincent?

(Vincent just stares int othe horizon quietly.)

Vincent: I think so...

Yuffie: What do you mean 'you think so'? Huh? We just saved the entire world of ours, stopped Meteor, Aerith's spirit, the Lifestream in spirit that she made, Holy, and Yakumo's powers...We did stop Sephiroth, Weapon, Rei in Makoinod form to freeing her, Yumi's as well, and that Jenova thing's long gone! I should say we all think so now!

(Vincent then smiled a little when Yuffie said that to him.)

Vincent: You know what, Yuffie? I think you're right about that. It is good we have people like Yakumo, Cloud, and everyone we meant in our travels.

(Yuffie sees why Vincent's so calm to having his life changed too like hers thanks to the others as well.)

Yuffie: Of course I'm right! (I would've done without 'them' either.)

(For Cloud and Yakumo were glad to have those two in the group...What about everyone else you asked? Ester's doing well getting others to play the Chocobo racing for Sage to run the barn to having lots of them being cared for; elsewhere Zangan was training other people in fighting back for a better futute this time without the whole Shinra madness happening again, but where he was now doing that - nobody really knows, though Tifa had a feeling on that he was alright. While Priscilla had a great life growing up to soon being marriedto care for other Dolphins in the sea too back at her hometown, as Cid's Pilot works well on his Highwind big ship to being captin next; Holzoff makes the ice area into a skiiing place years later to making it safer than it was before, while Dudley became a mascot of the Chocobo racing for the other ones to being friends...He, his wife of a female Chocobo, and four baby chicks have a wonderful life and at times still hanging out with Yakumo if needed. For Orbit helps her out and Cloud in their new home too to building things in fixing the town, it aids Rose and the other Moogles to helping out others, to also be training hard in becoming warriors when needed the next time. Using Dudley with his friends to helping them ride in battle at any time they're called upon. And last being both Cloud and Yakumo, where are they now...?)

Tayla: I might as well talk and imagine what their wedding was like a few months ago way after the battle they have won...Cloud became a groom for Yakumo to being a bride for the two to dress up. As Barret was her escort to being walked down for everyone to watch them kiss, the ring, dance, a feast, and having fun to making their day wonderful to being remembered. For Barret 'best man', Tifa 'maid of honor', Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, Shera, Elmyra, Marlene 'a flower girl', Danzel, Dudley with his family, Rose and her family, Orbit, Tseng, Reeve, Rude, Reno, Elena, Rufus, Domino, Priscilla, Cid's Pilot, Sage, Ester, Holzoff, Bugenhagen, and in spirit for those who passed away were there for a few seconds to see something lovely to go down for Yakumo to feel out the happiness within them all. I'm talking about people like Yumi, Rei, their family, Aerith, Zack, Lucrecia, Gast, Ifana, Tifa's Father, Cloud's Mother, Dyne, Jessie, Wedge, Biggis, Myran Wallace, Yamski, and Eleanor to finally rest in peace. It was a great wedding...Before that - as promise for Yuffie, Tifa, Marlene, Elena, and Yakumo went to the hot springs together as Cloud, Cid, Vincent, Barret, Red, Cait, Reno, and Rude all went out for a drink for fun 'in some fighting and fun going around'. Also having tons of fun for these guys, boys and girls! So now...

(With Orbit, Dudley, and Rose with her entire Moogle group completed Cloud and Yakumo's new home across the distances of a good view in seeing the area of the new City of Midgar looking normal again and much better too. The two train every day, to traveling together on a motorcycle, and living a normal life. For Yakumo kept her ring of Holy, White Magic on her finger since to always look at the Lifestream that stopped Meteor at the bad Shirna old building to grow something stronger. Still, they must make sure that nothing like this ever happens again to their home world, so it's far from over for them or the others. If so though, they'll be reafy for it anytime. For Weapon, Jenova, and the Makoinoids who were once SOLIDER armies were all stopped; as Cloud still moves on to not being alone and still being himself to live on for the woman he lives to protect for the rest of his life. The two were sitting outside to holding each other closely in seeing the nice view on a lovely day outside.)

Yakumo: Hey, Cloud.

Cloud: Oh...Hey, Yakumo.

(Yakumo felt something within Cloud to tell that something was on his mind yet again.)

Yakumo: Cloud What's wrong this time?

Cloud: ...You powers never changed, don't they? You can read my every thought.

Yakumo: Just looking out for my sweet loving husband that you are.

(Yakumo holds Cloud's arm for him to be liking it.)

Cloud: You are fine the way you are. I love you in being yourself.

Yakumo: Oh, Cloud...

(The two kissed each other.)

Yakumo: Could you tell me what's on your mind? You promise me to tell me what's on your mind, Cloud. Come on.

(He pats Yakumo on the head to smile a little.)

Cloud: It's nothing...Just thinking of all the things we been through since we meant and saving this world. From Sephiroth's madness, your half sister, stopping Meteor thanks to you and Aerith's special powers, Weapon, and...Us saving lives if we get back together again besides you and I being married now.

Yakumo: You mean teaming up with Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid? They'll come for us if we need them more than they need us. Let's not forget about...

Cloud: Ex-Turks Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng too now on our side?

Yakumo: At least he's alive. Just glad he got out of there when I healed him for Rufus to do the rest after I saved him too. I never knew that my powers were so amazing...Almost too amazing...

(Yakumo still couldn't beleive that she healed Tseng long enough to getting out ofthe Anicent Temple to becoming a Black Materia and Rufus to teleporting him out of the building from blowing up in time. The two meant then for the other three Turks to saving them.)

Cloud: A bit too amazing...

Yakumo: Now, Cloud...You promise to be nice to them. Reno said so after we talked to Rude and then getting through to Elena. She's happy having Tseng back as well. Also Rufus, he learned a lesson not to mess with us or do crazier things with Shinra ever again.

Cloud: Because it's long gone. Good enough that we did do something right. In the name of the new AVALANCHE team we've become. Biggis, Jessie, and Wedge will be missed, but they're proud of us.

Yakumo: I'm sure they are, Cloud. For the other five now, Rufus is on our side.

Cloud: But he and/or Reno better not try to get near you again.

Yakumo: Are you jealous?

Cloud: Maybe...

(The two then hugged each other.)

Yakumo: But you I only have eyes on you, Cloud.

Cloud: I do.

Yakumo: Also Reeve's good too in making things for the better now. I'm proud of him.

(And so he had, the only person from Shirna who was normal.)

Cloud: Me too. But you know, Yakumo, this is far from over for us. There's a lot more we have to do in case it happens again.

Yakumo: Or worse? Yes, I'm aware of that. And I'll be ready to aid you, Cloud, you and our friends.

Cloud: Then we got to keep on training.

Yakumo: And...?

Cloud: Oh, and spending time together in between.

(Yakumo kisses Cloud on the cheek for her to giggle knowing that Clud would remember that part as well.)

Yakumo: That's better. I like that idea to do very much. But for now just for today...I want to be like this with you.

(So Cloud does so just to keep Yakumo happy that he was happy too.)

Cloud: ...I like that as well. Yakumo, I'm glad I've married you.

Yakumo: Same here. You're the best thing that ever came into my life for me to fall in love with you.

Cloud: You've complete me, Yakumo, stay with me forever. I love you.

Yakumo: I will.

(As the two kiss some more to holding each other on the porch to enjoy the view until sun set, Cloud and Yakumo Strife live a great and wonderful life to train, being with each other, seeing their other half family and friends, and to always see Aerith and Zack's spirits to watch over them no matter what and where they go. For this half breed of the special female Mako being to live as a regular human girl to finding love with a human with a special gift, both living happily ever after and so has the planet too. How so...?)

Tayla: About that part. Want to at least know what happens centuries later just in case? Hey, might as well...

'Five hundred years later...'

(It flies through the white clouds high above the earth. It swings downward, out of the clouds into a valley resembling Cosmo Canyon. Red XIII sprints along the soft dirt ground with two tiny cubs at his heels, barely keeping up with him. A ways down the valley, the three reach a place where the valley wall has crumbled, creating a number of stone platforms leading up out of the narrow valley. Red XIII leaps up the platforms, cubs following, onto the plateau above. He stands at the plateau's edge as the cubs catch up to him, raises his head, and howls to the sky as the cubs watch inquisitively. Swinging up above Red XIII to show a lush green rain forest below the plateau. Nestled in the forest are the remains of Midgar, overgrown and forgotten. A flock of geese flaps by, honking enthusiastically. The Final Fantasy VII logo appears abruptly on a black screen. After a few moments, the logo fades as the haunting sound of young childrens' laughter echoes in the background.)

Tayla: Not bad, huh? But wait...Something within the ruins of the old ruined Shinra building where the Lifestream flows through all over the planet...Three strange beings wonder around to plan something that Sephiroth left off on, just being much more of a deadly plan than the last one. One to bringing someone back from the dead...The water all around where Aerith was lay to rest in the waters, soon changed colors, to slowly some of the kids like Yakumo started to glow. Something very odd was happening around the area, for it didn't take long for her, Cloud, and a few others to figure it out sooner or later...)

\- The End (?) -

(Almost to the end. Now telling about what happened from two years later once the first game happened, want to know how it went? Stay tuned. :D)


	29. A new Danger coming in

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

Casting:

Cloud Stride - Steve Burton

Tifa Lockhart - Rachael Leigh Cook

Aerith Gainsborough - Andrea Bowen

Barret Wallace - Beau Billingslea

Yuffie Kisaragi - Mae Whitman

Vincent Valentine - Steven Blum

Zack Fair - Rick Gomez

Red 13 - Liam O'Brien

Cait Sith - Greg Ellis

Cid Highwind - Chris Edgerly

*Yakumo - Michelle Ruff

Sephiroth - George Newbern

Reno - Quinton Flynn

Rude - Crispin Freeman

Tseng - Ryun Yu

Jenova

Rufus Shinra - Wally Wingert

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo - Steven Staley, Fred Tatasciore, and Dave Wittenberg

Reeve Tuesti - Jamieson Price

Marlene Wallace - Ariel Winter

Danzel - Aaron Refvem

[500 years in the future. Red XIII and his cubs can be seen running to the top of a hill overlooking the now old city of Midgar. 498 years Earlier to switching to Northern Cave.]

Elena: Tseng! Look at this.

Tseng: Pay dirt.

Elena: Not a pretty sight, is it?

[Showing Reno in a helicopter above Northern Crater.]

Reno: Who cares? Just get the damn thing.

Tseng: Reno, the chopper.

Reno: You got it.

[Gunshots can be heard in the Northern Crater.]

Reno: Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Elena: Reno, hurry! ...Reno!

Reno: Who the hell was that?

[Gunshots continue. Elena moans in pain.]

Tseng: Elena!

Elena: Go! G-get out...!

Reno: Gah! Dammit!

[Reno flies away in the helicopter. As Yakumo wakes up from her bedroom feeling ill to sleep with Cloud after having sex again, she had another bad feeling within her to feel out that was soon to come and a lot more.]

Yakumo: (No...Not again. Another vision I'm sensing...It's coming back, but only ten times worse...Involing me with a group of innocent children!]

[Yakumo still couldn't make out what the strange feeling was at all. Also she's been ill lately for Cloud to notice from her. Either something else or having something to do with the kids feeling sick lately, which was it? That's when Marlene's voice was heard to tell the story from the video game on what happened.]

Marlene: The Lifestream. That's what we call the river of life that circles our planet, giving life to the world and everything in it. The Shin-Ra Electric Power Company discovered a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source. Because of Shinra's energy, we wearable to live very comfortable lives. But wasn't that because we we retaking away from the planet's life? A lot of people thought so. Shinra used their power to stop anyone who got in their way. Shinra had a special group of warriors called "SOLDIER." And all of the Soldiers had Jenova Cells put inside of them. Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago...and tried to destroy the planet. Anyway, there was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth, who was better than the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him he began to hate Shinra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything. Shinra and the people against them. Sephiroth, who hated the Planet so much that he wanted to make it go away. And the people who tried to stop him. There were a lot of battles. For every battle, there was more sadness; someone I love went back to the Lifestream too. And then, it came - the chosen day. Along with her step sister both saving the day together, in flesh and in spirit. In the end, the planet itself had to make the battles stop for good. The planet used the Lifestream as a weapon, and when it burst out of the earth...all the fighting, all the grief and sadness...everything was washed away. "Sadness was the price to see it end." It's been two years since they told me that.

Square Gaming Company Presents...And adding different base from the gaming and film myself, Tayla Drago, brings you...

FINAL FANTASY 7: ADVENT CHILDREN 'THE MOVIE'!

Tayla: Now for the intro as Yakumo explains have the parts on what's going on then and now. Take it from here, girl!

Yakumo: Oh, I'm on? Thank you. Hi! My name is Yakumo Levy. I was born with my sister Yumi who became a SOLIDER to protect me and our Mother and Father. I'm the youngest in the family, you see...My Mom was captured in becoming a street subject on something of a Jenova-Cell to turning her into a Makoinoid being and fused with Mako Energy, which I gotten half breed from her mother's side as a survivor giving birth to Yumi and then me; unaware that our father fell in love with someone else being our step-mother who once loved Vincent, to force to be tested on that mess up Professor Hojo to bare Sephiroth, a SOLIDER to soon become a monster. Her name was Lucrecia. A beautiful woman, who my father saved to live as long as she could until Hojo turned her into a monster. Soon Yumi and I were born. From the war to happen to happen the same to Yumi becoming one in escaping, teaming up with both Zack Fair and Cloud Strife aiding her to saving their hometown everything to go bad for Cloud's mother, Tifa's father, and Yumi giving their all to ending Sephiroth's life. They did for Hojo to trust on Cloud, Zack, and me leaving Tifa to escape in time; after Yumi guided them for Cloud to heal me first, to Tifa, and me saving Cloud causing them to lose their memories a little even my for almost dying from the hands of that monster. Yumi was slowly dying...

Though the tests were horrible on me for Hojo to do terrible things to awaken my Mako powers of ESP since Sephiroth murdered Cloud's hometown and my family, Yumi got me out to healing me and soon become a spirit, but not to rest in peace yet to seeing her later on. Meeting Elmyra who also taken in the last Ancient from her mother being Aerith, we became a new family together for soon my destiny to soon to be awaken; since sadly Zack died in the cross fire during his escape for Cloud to lose his memories then for Tifa to forget a little to slowly forgetting too in making AVALANCHE group to stopping the evil group name Shinra that started it all the madness...To put it short, I was the key for Sephiroth's clone to use my powers to awaken Jenova to believe it was his mother in being reborn into himself again to send Meteor to destroy our planet, Weapon was his beast, Rei his half sister was created to kill, and almost becoming a Makoinoid to killing those I cared about...I was freed thanks to Yumi and my love for Cloud to being myself again to controlling my powers and still in my human form much better. Though Aerith sadly died to try stopping Meteor alone, she made Holy, the White Magic becoming my ring to making the Lifestream in stopping Meteor in time in the end. Yumi and Rei were at peace, for Weapon to being destroyed too; as both Cloud and I saved the day together and our love, for us to meet again after five long years to turn his life around for friends, close families to him, and me...I love him so much. We soon gotten married as Mr. and Mrs. Strife still fighting today after two years of the event and our love to being myself only and not a weapon. I was freed!

To put it short, I had one crazy adventure after another, it was still worth it in saving lives to still having my step-mother to love forever and to see her anytime. Want to know about the other people?

Like Cloud Strife, my husband. Quiet, strong, but a real caring person that he is to being more mind open in his life to missing those he sadly couldn't save, I stand by his side as he does for me too, our love is storng. Tifa Lockhart, a strong female fighter who was trained under Zangan and being Cloud's childhood friend, I would understand her feelings for him once for me not to argue about there. He's a cute one to us, we were close friends. Barret Wallace...He is like another brother figure to me with a sad past to care for Marlene after her real father Dyne went crazy to die for; for Shinra took his wife and Barret's too to ive on to pay for his sin with his arm-like gun for losing his real one. Red Xlll, a wolf-like creature born in a village after his father gave hs life saving his mother for his legacy to live on a strong being left in the world for him. Yuffie Kisaragi, a ninja who steals Materia that she comes across, to being skillful and a good kid deep down n helping her village out. Cait Sith, who's a doll for his real human body to control, pretty cool huh? Using his skills or a robot to read anyone's fortune's, he can go for a little gambling to winning battles. Vincent Valentine...A mysterious man who's a vampire after loving that love on to look out for me in using his skillful powers, and a very caring man who can be shy sometimes so don't mess with this guy. Cid Highwind, a skillful man who dreams to go to space in making so many ships in doing so and very good flying things to making other odd gadgets. Nice. Like Orbit was one being my sister's spirit inside to aiding us through, it's now a helper for me to control and to use in battle, like Aerith's staff that she gave to me as well. Rose, the Moogle and Dudley, the Chocobo...Good friends I have there. One to ride us in having a family now in running fast that we found and raised, the other one's a dear friend of ours with the other Moogles that I saved to fight well wherever they show up, she's amazing and smart.

But wait! There are a few more to talk about too besides them...Like Reeve, who once worked with Shirna, he's on our side now; such as ex-president Rufus, after his father was killed by Sephiroth he was crazy to liking me and soon changing and healing better thanks to my powers to be lucky enough in saving his life in time. Same with ex-Turk Tseng as well. Yep, he's alive. Same with the other four now on our side - with him are also Elena, Rude, Reno. And last but not least Denzel, Marlene's new friend who lives around the rebuilt Midgar which was looking very well for everyone too having normal lives today. So all was well for all of us. For Cloud and me to travel, spend some time, train, and seeing our friends when we can as well as controlling the other four on Cloud's watch, just in case. But...I doubt that either Reno, Rude, Elena, Reeve, Tseng, and/or Rufus won't do anything bad anymore. You know?

But as two years have passed - two things have been happening to our world besides being saved to stoppign the evil of Shinra to finally be done. I soon started to feel three beings like Sephiroth to soon take over to bringing him back again, how? With the Lifestream powers surrounding our world; which was soon starting to get all of the children even Denzel really sick all of a sudded. From the power that spreaded like a diseaed maybe? Who knows. I'm seem to be alright, but Cloud, is the same though older than the rest; I too am I little effected only for feeling ill lately on something else within me, but I don't know what it is. But I know this...We have not only three, but four new enemies amoung us to soon rise and take in getting Sephiroth back for a whole new terror to begin. That day, both Cloud and I seek out to seeing the others and to know what was going on. Guess we weren't the only ones unaware of this event, for those that we do know were on our side. I hope we'll find out what it is soon enough, for the children, Cloud's, everyone else's sake, and mine too.


	30. The Jenova Revolution

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

[Now it switches to the large city of Edge.]

Kid 1: Let's go!

Kid 2: Yeah!

Marlene: But, it looks like the planet is a lot madder than wethought.

[Showing Marlene bed side to Denzel.]

Marlene: They call it Geostigma.

Denzel: Well, Marlene? How does it look?

Marlene: Please. Please don't take Denzel away.

[Then shows the new Seventh Heaven Bar. Phone Ringing. Tifa cleaning up.]

Tifa: He's not here anymore. (talking to herself)

Denzel: Cloud, where are you?

[Tifa answers the phone.]

Tifa: Hello, Strife Family Delivery Service. You name it, we deliv-May I ask whose calling? Heh. Yeah, I remember you.

[Shows a wolf sniffing around beside an old Buster Sword; Cloud listening to his voice mail. As Yakumo was traveling with him with Orbit in its ball form to use if need be and Aerith's staff to carry around her.]

Yakumo: Cloud, phone call.

Cloud's Voice Mail: "Tifa: You got a call from Reno. He's in Healin. Says he has work for you. Cloud, how have you been?" *Beep*! You have no more messages-

Yakumo: I guess that's about it.

Cloud: We should get going.

Yakumo: Right.

[Cloud puts on his sunglasses, to grab Yakumo's arm to get on to holding on to him from behind, and they drive off together.]

Cloud: How are you feeling!?

Yakumo: I'm fine! How about you!?

Cloud: ...Hanging in there!

Yakumo: Then let's keep it up whatever's going on! I wish I knew more about this, all I know is this illness going around like you are! I'm not sure about my condition!

[Cloud holds Yakumo's hand for a bit while driving.]

Cloud: It'll be okay! I won't let anything bad happen to my wife!

Yakumo: Yes! You're right!

[Three silver-haired men ride up to the Buster Sword where the wolf previously was seen.]

Yazoo: Hey, Kadaj? Is that where big brother and his wife live?

Kadaj: Yeah.

Yazoo: Do you think he or her will be glad to see us?

Kadaj: Not a chance.

Loz: Don't cry, Yazoo!

Yazoo: But mother's with him and her.

Kadaj: Maybe not.

Yazoo: Don't cry, Loz.

Kadaj: Hold on, they're coming!

Yazoo and Loz: Heh.

[They begin to chase after both Cloud and Yakumo. A fierce battle begins to ensue.]

Yakumo: (It can't be...!) Cloud! Sephiroth's three clones! They're behind us!

Loz: Where's mother?!

Yazoo: We know you hid her, brother! Or does your sweet lovely wife know!?

[Going back to Kadaj on top of the hill. He's talking to Reno on the phone.]

Kadaj: Tell me you're leading me on! Because I think you do have Mother there. No need to shout! I don't want to talk to you; put the President on.

[Switching back to Cloud, Yakumo, Yazoo, and Loz fighting on motorcycles.]

Loz and Yazoo: Heh.

Cloud: Yakumo!

Yakumo: I know! Keep driving!

[Yakumo got her ESP powers going to using her staff to slowing them down as much as she could do. Kadaj gives the signal to pull back, as well as to remove the monsters that were after Cloud and Yakumo. Then goes to them heading towards the Healin Lodge. Cloud checks his voice mail again to hear a message from Barret and Tifa.]

Yakumo: Cloud! Keep your gaurd up!

Barret: Whaddup, fool! It's Barret. I am the man! Oil, Cloud! I just found the biggest damn oil field you've ever seen! Survey's done so I should be to get out there and see Marlene soon. You let her know, all right, spiky?! You take care of your lovely wiefe of yours too!

Tifa: Reno called again. He says to hurry and he sounded kind ofstrange. Be careful, okay? Both you and Yakumo.

Yakumo: We lost them, too close...! (What was that all about? Brother? Mother? Does Cloud know them?) Cloud? Hey, wait up!

[Cloud and Yakumo pulled up the Healin Lodge and parks their bike out front. He grabs his sword after the warning from Tifa. As Yakumo and Cloud opened the door and quickly react by putting up his sword toblock Reno's attack for Clodu to avoid his every attack that he made.]

Reno: Hiyaa!

Yakumo: Reno!?

Reno: What's up, Yakumo? It's another round for Cloud and me-1

[Cloud moves out of the way and Reno goes running outside. He grabs hold of Yakumo, shuts, and locks the door before Reno can get back in.]

Reno: Okay! So you're good.

Yakumo: Sorry about that, Reno.

[Rude comes walking out from another room. He tries to pull a quick attack on Cloud, but is met with the tip of Cloud's blade in his face.]

Yakumo: Cloud, easy.

[He lowers his sword down.]

Reno: Yeah, Rude, lookin' sharp! Yakumo, you look beautiful as ever.

Cloud: She's married, remember?

Reno: So what of it? We're only talking.

[Rufus enters.]

Rufus: Good. You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be. And you, sweet Yakumo, still as strong of a half Makoinoid you are to control alone. You two haven't lost your touch.

[Yakumo sees how much pain Rufus was in to soon be healed.]

Yakumo: You're hurt. (But happy that you're alive. Both you and Tseng.)

Cloud: Rufus Shinra? Do I feel sorry for you.

Rufus: Thanks to you, Yakumo, by luck really. The day of the explosion...Her powers teleport me into a different area, and was founded by these guys...Got my arm hurt to be very lucky I was still alive.

Yakumo: I see...

Cloud: What do you want from us?

Yakumo: Yes, tell us what you want, please?

Rufus: I managed to get out thanks to you, Yakumo...

Cloud: Who were the guys that attacked me?

Yakumo: They look like Sephiroth and feel like him...

Rufus: Before it collapsed...

Cloud: I'm leaving.

Yakumo: Cloud?

Rufus: We need your assistance, Cloud. Same with you too, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Need help from us?

Cloud: Not interested.

Yakumo: But, Cloud? What if it's serious? I feel like it is.

Rufus: I acknowledge that Shin-Ra...owes the planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones that put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right.

Yakumo: That's good to hear about I guess.

[Reno yells from outside.]

Reno: I'm still out here!

[Rufus continues on inside.]

Rufus: As a first step, we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake.

Yakumo: (So he is coming back. This is bad!)

[Reno yells again.]

Reno: Yep! In the Northern Cave!

[Rufus continues.]

Rufus: What do you two think we found? Nothing. Nothing at all. Both of you can relax. However, not all went as planned. We were interrupted by the same three who attacked the two of you - Kadaj and his gang.

Cloud: Kadaj...

Yakumo: Kadaj and the other two with him...?

Rufus: It seems he doesn't want us finishing what we started. Really, what could they be thinking?

Cloud: What does that have to do with me?

Yakumo: That's what I like to know myself.

[Reno yells once again.]

Reno: You're our buddy, aren't ya?

[Rufus continues.]

Rufus: Kadaj and his group are young and violent - as dangerous as they come. That's why we decided that it might be in our best to hire a little muscle.

Yakumo: I guess from that and power, huh?

Cloud: Too bad. I'm only a delivery boy now. Yakumo's my partner since we gotten married.

Rufus: So I notices. I could've love her if you didn't make a move first. Still you and her are all we have. Cloud, look, you're an ex-SOLDIER, aren't you? As Yakumo's a half Mako Energy to living a good life as a full human being?

Yakumo: It's true...

[Cloud turning and getting ready to leave.]

Cloud: Heh. In my head...

[Cloud hesitates opening this door.]

Yakumo: Cloud, we got to least hear him out.

[He would do it for Yakumo of course.]

Cloud: What's this stuff about...Mother?

Rufus: Why? Did Kadaj say something to you? Or to Yakumo here? No surprise. There are plenty of kids who miss their mothers; that's the world we live in. I hear there are orphans living with you two. Think about it: don't you want to put smiles back on their faces? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud. You can understand yourself too, huh, Yakumo?

[Cloud turns around and walks back toward Rufus.]

Yakumo: Cloud? (Looks like we're in. For the children of course.)

Cloud: But I...

Reno: Come on, Cloud, think about it. Together we could rebuild Shinra!

[Cloud has something of a shocked look on his face for a quick moment. He turns back around and starts to head out the door.]

Cloud: Not interested. Come on, Yakumo, we're leaving.

Yakumo: Ah, okay...? Sorry, you guys. (Why, Cloud?)

Rufus and Rude: Reno!

Yakumo: Excuse us, Reno, Rude, and Rufus.

[They leave, but Yakumo knows that they have to help them out again. For that Cloud had to see for himself with Yakumo aiding him all the way through. Her stomach soon started to hurt her again to puking.]

Cloud: Not again. Yakumo!

[He catches her in time to lie her on the ground for Rude and Reno to check on Yakumo too with Cloud for Rufus to see outside near the open door and still in his wheel chair.]

Yakumo: Not now...! Ouch! This pain isn't like the other kids, Cloud...

Cloud: We have to take you to the doctors!

Reno: What's wrong with her, Rufus?

[Thinking quickly, Rufus thought of something for Yakumo's stomach to look odd and a bit bigger than before to notice one thing unlike any other female who has a half breed of a Makoinoid.]

Rufus: Well, well, this is a new discovery here, Cloud. Seems that Yakumo carrying something from within her. You two haven't notices either because it has started for the Lifestream to making it grow...Much quicker than usual.

[Reno, Yakumo, and Cloud were confused for Rude to feel it out to move a little to confrim it for Rufus on one thing.]

Rude: She's pregeant.

Cloud: What!?

Yakumo: I am!?

Reno: She is!?

[Rufus laughs.]

Rufus: I thought so. Cloud's going to be a father to a half human and Mako baby to soon be borned.

Rude: Happy for you two.

Yakumo: (I...I don't beleive this...! I'm pregeant! I didn't feel it out!)


	31. Gathering of the Geostigma

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

[Elsewhere it shows both Tifa and Marlene entering a familiar church.]

Marlene: Does Cloud live here?

Tifa: I guess he does.

[Tifa and Marlene go over to examine the area with all of his stuff.]

Marlene: What's this?

[Tifa shakes her head. Tifa notices a bandage on a table near his bed.]

Marlene: It's just like Denzel! Is Cloud sick? And Yakumo, is she okay?

Tifa: Why didn't he say something...? (Wait, Yakumo didn't look or seem sick...Wait! Coudl it be-!?)

Marlene: Did he leave because he's sick?

Tifa: He just...wants to fight alone. I'm sure Yakumo's fine too and she went with him to look out for her husband. You know those married couple.

Marlene: Fight?!

Tifa: No, I don't think that he will with Yakumo around.

Marlene: Tifa?

[Marlene looks at her with a concerned face.]

Tifa: Let's go home, Marlene.

Marlene: We can't! Cloud and Yakumo are not here yet!

Tifa: I know, sweetie, I miss them too.

Marlene: Yeah!

Tifa: So, say they come back?

Marlene: I'll go home!

Tifa: Not until he gets a lecture. Yakumo has to listen in from me whether she wants to hear it or not.

Marlene: Uh huh!

[Going back to the Healing Lodge. Reno and Rude are on the ground and Rufus is sitting in his wheelchair and Kadaj approaches.]

Kadaj: Boy, do I hate lying.

Rufus: I apologize. This time you get the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless.

Kadaj: Is that right?

Rufus: I swear it.

Kadaj: Fine. Then swear on these.

[Kadaj throws down the bloody ID cards of Tseng and Elena on the table. Rufus responds in an angered tone.]

Rufus: ...Why did you do this?

Kadaj: We need mother's power. The Reunion is coming - and we need her.

Rufus: Reunion... (And Yakumo's the key. They know that shes carrying another life within her...! Glad I let her and Cloud leave to still be helping us.)

Kadaj: My brother's and sister's who share Mother's cells will all assemble, and together we will all take revenge on the planet! We've already sent out the invitations - but, you know, someone has gone and hidden the guest of honor. Besides the girl carrying a new life for energy gathering.

Rufus: Invitations?

Kadaj: The stigma. But you know all about that, sir. Mother's mimetic legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen. She does so much for us and we...we don't even know where to find her. But what can we do? We're just remnants, really remnants of Mother's legacy. Until we find Mother and receive her cells, we can't be whole again! Geostigma and the Legacy aren't enough...for a true reunion.

Rufus: What do you mean?

Kadaj: But, sir! Surely you've noticed...

[Kadaj walks toward Rufus and kneels down in front of him. He begins to do something of a transformation, showing signs of Sephiroth in him. Going back to Cloud and Yakumo on the skirts of Midgar where an old Buster Sword lies, knocked down from Kadaj.]

Yakumo: There it is.

Cloud: You'll be alright?

[Yakumo smiles and hugs Cloud.]

Yakumo: I'm fine. I still can't believe that...You and I, we're going to have a baby. Real soon! Since my body's different from the normal girls having their child.

Cloud: No, we made this. I want this, Yakumo. We'll be a family...

[Cloud kisses Yakumo to making her feel better again.]

Yakumo: Yes, Cloud, we will be a family.

[Cloud then started to see things for Yakumo to feel out with him.]

Yakumo: Cloud?

Cloud: I said I would live out both our lives - easy to make that promise. Sorry, just remembering them...

Yakumo: (Aerith and Zack.) Me too, Cloud, we both miss them.

[Flashback in occurring showing clips of Zack.]

Zack: So, you wanna be in SOLDIER? Hang in there. Hey, you doin' okay? Well, what are you gonna do when we get to Midgar? We're friends. Cloud, run!

[End of suddenly has an attack from the Geostigma inside of his body and is forced to the ground in pain. Images of Sephiroth flash through his mind for Yakumo to feel it out as well from him.]

Yakumo: Cloud! I knew you were affected by this Geostigma thing going on!

[Yakumo tries healing Cloud, for him to place his hand on hers to stop.]

Cloud: Don't...! Yakumo, please.

Yakumo: But, Cloud.

Cloud: I'm more worried about your health than mine...! Let just go see Tifa about this...Mess going on...!

Yakumo: That's right. Marlene's friend Denzel's affected too. Okay, but I won't leave your site.

Cloud: And I won't for you either.

[Switching back to Tifa and Marlene in the church. Marlene is picking flowers and Tifa is looking around. The door to the church flies open. Marlene rushes to the door, thinking it's Cloud, but Tifa stops her quickly. Loz enters.]

Loz: Wanna play?

[Tifa and Marlene stare back with no answer.]

Loz: I guess that's a "no."

[Loz walks forward toward them.]

Loz: Where's mother? Where's Brother's bride?

[He approaches the flowers in the church and covers his nose from the smell.]

Loz: Gross. Hey, where's mother?

Tifa: There's no one here.

Loz: Fine. Play with me.

[Tifa pushes Marlene aside, gets her gloves out, and assumes a fighting stance.]

Loz: Heh. This'll be fun.

[A one-on-one fight begins between Tifa and Loz. Tifa gains the upper hand and "beats" Loz.]

Marlene: Tifa!

[Marlene runs toward Tifa and the FFVII victory theme plays in the background. Loz emerges from the debris and answers his phone.]

Loz: She's not here nor the other.

[Kadaj tells Loz not to cry over the phone.]

Loz: I'm not crying!

[Kadaj tells Loz to bring Marlene with him.]

Loz: No, I got it. I'll bring the girl.

[Loz, seemingly unaffected from the battle that just occurred, assumes a fighting stance.]

Loz: All right. Where were we?

[He throws a large row of seats at Tifa and Marlene. Tifa blocks them to stop them from harming Marlene and Loz begins to beat down on Tifa. Loz, having knocked Tifa out, goes over to kill her, but Marlene throws a piece of Materia at his head, distracting him. Loz notices the Materia and heads toward Marlene.]

Marlene: Cloud...

Tifa: Just run!

[Going back to the city of Edge. Denzel is sitting around and a young girl approaches him.]

Girl: You've got the stigma, too?

[He stares at her and nods.]

Girl: Come on, they're going to fix us.

[She takes his hand and drags him to a truck where a bunch of kids are sitting around. Yazoo loads them up and carries them off. Goes back to the church. Cloud and Yakumo have finally arrived and quickly notices Tifa knocked out at in the flowers.]

Yakumo: Someone was here...! Marlene's gone! And Tifa! Oh, no!

Cloud: Tifa! Tifa!

[Yakumo begins to heal Tifa as much as she could.]

Tifa: You're late. Thanks, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Just hang in there, Tifa.

Cloud: Who did this?

Tifa: He didn't say...Marlene!

[Tifa quickly jumps up remembering Marlene, but then falls back down into Cloud's arms while Yakumo was still healing her. Cloud looks around to see if anything is left to give him a clue and finds the box of Materia he had missing.]

Yakumo: It was those guys again, wasn't it? (This is bad...!)

Cloud: Damn!

[Once Tifa was good as new, Yakumo holds Cloud in his arms. Cloud had another rather severe attack from his Geostigma. His arm begins oozing a black substance and he passes out. A white, "heavenly" encompasses and looks down on Cloud, Yakumo, and Tifa in the flowers.]

Yakumo: Cloud!

[Yakumo was soon in pain as well, for Tifa to see her clinging on her stomach again acting up.]

Cloud: Yakumo, your-!

Yakumo: I know... (It's kicking too soon.)

Tifa: You are pregnant aren't you, Yakumo?

Yakumo: ...How did you know that?

Tifa: It's fine. But it's them you need to to protect your child from.


	32. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

[Showing the inside of the building where Cloud and Tifa lying down in two beds back at Seventh Heaven for Yakumo to recover them the best she could for the two. And thanks to both Reno and Rude carried them there after she asked for their help. Cloud gets up and looks over to Tifa.]

Yakumo: How are you feeling, Cloud?

Cloud: How's your stomach?

[Cloud touches Yakumo's belly.]

Yakumo: It's fine...

Cloud: It's this wonderful.

[Cloud holds Yakumo for them to kiss each other.]

Yakumo: Cloud, our child will soon be born in this world. I won't let them have it.

Cloud: I know you won't, Yakumo, but listen to me, okay? When the time comes, you know what to do, right?

Yakumo: I do. Don't worry about me unilt then.

Cloud: Try not to.

[Reno and Rude speak up to get to the point of the matter.]

Reno: You know, you're pretty heavy.

Rude: Word there...some kids living with you?

Reno: 'cause they ain't here.

Yakumo: So they took her, Denzel, and the others then? This is bad.

[Cloud doesn't answer and just looks down.]

Rude: And you don't care?

Yakumo: Reno, he does to.

Reno: Just saying...! Sorry, Yakumo.

Cloud: I just...

[Cloud looks back over to Tifa.]

Reno: Sigh...You're a real handful. Excuse us, Yakumo, and watch yourselves.

[Reno and Rude leave the room with Rude slamming the door shut. Then shows the Forgotten Capital with Kadaj, Loz, and Marlene.]

Kadaj: Look at what brother was hiding. Powers forged in the Lifestream. With this Materia, those powers will be ours. As for brother's wife...She's come to us with the child to soon be born.

[Showing back to Edge. It's nighttime and Cloud is looking out the window of Seventh Heaven with Yakumo by he side. Tifa then wakes up soon after.]

Cloud: Reno and Rude are out looking.

Yakumo: They sure do care deep down without admitting it, huh? How are you feeling, Tifa?

Tifa: Fine, Yakumo, just fine. Hey, Cloud? You have Geostigma, don't you? You're going to give up and die, is that it?

Yakumo: Not when I'm around he won't.

[Cloud doesn't respond.]

Tifa: So it is. And your wife is doing all of this for your child to be brought into this world. They'll use it as a weapon of theirs!

Cloud: For me and the children...There's no cure.

Tifa: Yeah, but, that's not stopping Denzel, is it? Don't run! Let's fight it together! We can help each other, I know we can.

Yakumo: Cloud, she's right you know. Listen to her.

[Cloud doesn't respond.]

Tifa: I guess...that only works for real families.

Cloud: Tifa...I'm not fit to help anyone - not my family, not my friends. Nobody. I...I don't know if I can help the only woman that I married and love for our baby's safety.

Yakumo: You're just scared, Cloud, that's all. And it's alright.

Tifa: Dilly dally, shilly shally.

[Cloud suddenly looks up.]

Yakumo: Excuse me, Tifa?

Tifa: Dilly dally, shilly shally!

[Reno quietly enters the room.]

Yakumo: Reno.

Reno: I think she wants you to move on, man.

[Tifa quickly questions Reno on the kids.]

Tifa: Did you find them?!

Reno: No, only a witness. Kadaj's gang took the kids.

Yakumo: I thought I felt them from the church earlier.

Rude: They're at their base now - the Forgotten City.

Yakumo: Cloud, we better go. And don't worry about my safety and our child's. Let just stop them to saving the children. Please...

[Cloud was riding his motorcycle for Yakumo was holding on from behind through the Forgotten City toward where the kids are. It then focuses on Kadaj's speech to the children with Geostigma.]

Kadaj: Mother has given me a very special gift. The power to fight...against a Planet that torments humanity. She gave this gift to all her children. That's right - you and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters chosen when we inherited Mother's mimetic legacy through the Lifestream! But, the Planet doesn't approve of that at all. It is doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!

[The children seemed shocked by his words, but seem to be falling right for what he is saying.]

Kadaj: Now I shall heal you. And we will go to Mother together! We will join as a family and strike back against the Planet!

[A blue aura can be seen emitting from Kadaj. Denzel and the kids are have a look of awe on their faces.]

Kadaj: Does as I do.

[Kadaj enters the water, emitting his will into it and turning the water black. He then drinks it. The kids enter into the water and drink it as well, putting them under Kadaj's control.]

Marlene: Denzel! Denzel!

[Going back to Cloud and Yakumo riding his motorcycle and heading toward Kadaj's position. Cloud is suddenly thrust from his back and surrounded by a white light. A soft voice then speaks to him for Yakumo to try helping him out.]

Yakumo: Oh, no! Cloud!

Aerith: You two came! Even though you're about to break. That's a good sign. Nice seeing agin, dear sister.

Yakumo: Aertih...?

[Aerith puts her hand on his arm.]

Aerith: So, why did you come?

Cloud: I think...I want to be forgiven, more than anything.

Yakumo: Cloud! Watch out!

[Cloud tries to turn around, but is then back on his motorcycle and being fired upon by Loz and Yazoo. Cloud dodges it, for Yakumo shielding them in time and they both get ready for the battle. Yakumo felt weaken all of a sudden for Loz and Yazoo to grab her from behind.]

Yakumo: Cloud! Help me!

Cloud: Yakumo!

[Kadaj walks forward and signals for the children to come out of hiding and block Cloud and Yakumo's way. Cloud quickly falls off the bike to avoid hitting the children. Kadaj and the children surround him and Yakumo as their hostage for Loz to hit her neck to putting her asleep.]

Loz: Nighty, night.

Yakumo: Ah! Cloud...

[She was out cold but still alive, allowing Yazoo to still her hari, some of her blood, and the Holy ring for their power that they needed and herself.]

Yazoo: We got her, Kadaj.

Kadaj: Nicely done, now keep her alive at all times. we need more energy from those things nad the life within her.

Cloud: Let her go now...!

Kadaj: I'm glad you could make it!

Cloud: I only came for the kids and Yakumo.

Kadaj: See this man?! He's our big brother, but alas, in our happy flock he's what you call a "black sheep." While his bride can still save us that he can not.

[Kadaj raises his sword to strike the defenseless Cloud, but Marlene screams out and distracts him.]

Marlene: Cloud! Yakumo!

[Kadaj turns around and Cloud grabs his sword. A battle between Cloud, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo ensues with Yakumo's body put into their strong barrier to keep her hold that Cloud couldn't break her out of, and them protecting her body. Cloud, who is in trouble toward the end of the fight, is saved by Vincent. The red mantle sweeps up Cloud and his equipment and quickly gets away. Then switches to some place by a lake area. Cloud and Vincent are sitting there.]

Cloud: See? I knew I'd be no help.

[Cloud rubs his arm and looks to Vincent.]

Cloud: Vincent, what do you know about this?

Vincent: I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's crew is doing.

[Vincent, moving insanely fast, quickly appears right beside Cloud and grabs his arm.]

Vincent: The stigma. It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body; the body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates. Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream, that current is what fights off any malevolent intruders. Yakumo's the key to gather or steal the energy in being the only half Mako Enrrgy being left to not be affected by it, they need her. This is very bad.

Cloud: What do you mean by "intruder"?

Vincent: The Sephiroth Gene. Jenova's memetic legacy. Call it what you want.

Cloud: You're well informed.

Vincent: Tseng and Elena - they were brought here half-dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them, but well, you'll see.

Cloud: Tortured?

Vincent: They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's Head.

Cloud: Then when Kadaj says he's looking for Mother...

Vincent: Heavens dark harbinger. The calamity - Jenova. If they wanted to they could recreate Sephiroth.

Cloud: Kadaj...what is he?

Vincent: Hm. I would rather not know.

[Cloud and Vincent both hear someone in the bushes and quickly turn around with their weapons. Marlene comes running out.]

Cloud: Marlene!

Marlene: Cloud! Denzel and Tifa!

Cloud: Tifa is all right.

Marlene: I wanna talk to her!

[Cloud searches for his phone, but it fell into the lake during the battle with Kadaj. Marlene looks over Vincent.]

Marlene: May I?

[Vincent lifts up his red mantle to show he doesn't have a phone.]

Marlene: You don't have a phone?!

Cloud: Vincent, will you bring Marlene to Tifa? I'm going to go see Shinra and get a few answers. And I need to get my wife back with the children too.

Vincent: I can't do that.

Cloud: But I...

[Marlene now angered lashes out at Cloud.]

Marlene: Forget it, Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?! Or to Yakumo who just been kidnapped with Denzel!? Why!?

[Marlene runs over to Vincent and goes under the red mantle he's wearing.]

Cloud: Marlene, please, give me some time. There's a battle to be fought, but it's not as simple as just fighting. Understand?

Marlene: No, I don't!

Vincent: Cloud, are you sure this is about fighting?

[Cloud reflects back to a short while ago when he was in Edge with Tifa, Yakumo, Reno, and Rude for another flashback to be told and shown.]

Cloud: Where are they?

Rude: They're at their base now - the Forgotten City.

Yakumo: That's right, I can feel it. It's nearby.

Cloud: Go.

Yakumo: Okay.

[Cloud gets up from sitting down and faces Reno and Rude.]

Cloud: I have to talk to Rufus.

[Tifa yells, now somewhat angered at Cloud.]

Yakumo: After we stop them and save the children we will, Cloud.

Tifa: She's right! Stop running! I know, even if you find the kids you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never be unhappen that scares you, doesn't it?! But you need to think about now, really take it in! Look at you; you think you got it so damn hard!

[Reno and Rude start trying to figure out what to do, feeling they're being in the room when they shouldn't.]

Tifa: Well you hate being alone so let people in! Sure, you don't answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either!

Yakumo: Tifa...

Reno: You go; the base is all yours.

Yakumo: Thanks, we'll do that.

[Reno tells Cloud to go himself right before leaving the room.]

Tifa: Which is it, our memory or us?

Yakumo: Cloud.

[Going back to the white background with Aerith to his back.]

Cloud: But, I let you die.

Aerith: Sigh. Dilly dally, shilly shally. Isn't it time you did the forgiving? Yakumo needs you and the kids, you know what to do as Tifa said. Right?

[Again going back to the present time with Cloud, Vincent, and Marlene.]

Cloud: Are sins ever forgiven?

Vincent: I've never tried.

Cloud: You mean...never tried.

[Cloud looks down, thinking about Vincent's response. He looks up and tells Marlene they're leaving.]

Cloud: Marlene, let's go.

[Marlene nods and smiles and then runs toward Cloud as he looked to Vincent.]

Cloud: Well I'm going to try. I'll phone in the verdict. (Yakumo, hang in there. You and our child. I'm coming to save you.)

[Going back to Cloud's phone falling into the lake where the battle took with Kadaj took place. All of his different calls that he kept but never responded to start to play.]

Reeve: It's me, Reeve. How's work going? I saw your flyer. How in the world do you stay in business? Heh. You never change, Cloud. I see that your life is better with your Yakumo by your side. If it's all right, I was thinking about helping you two out, but I guess call back another time.

Yuffie: Surprise! It's me, Yuffie! ...Fill me in, okay? Tell Yakumo that I said hi!

Barret: Survey is done so I should be able to see Marlene soon. You let her know, all right, spiky?! Yakumo! Watch over her now and Cloud!

Tifa: ...Fill me in, okay?

[His phone finally falls to the bottom of the lake and then dies shortly after.]

Aerith: I never blamed you, not once. You came for me, that's all that matters. Both you, Cloud, and Yakumo.

[Shows Aerith's final resting place in FFVII. The wolf that has appeared throughout appears yet again looking into the water then disappears.]

Yakumo: (Cloud? Cloud, where are you? Please...I'm in pain...! My stomach...Our child...! Please come and save me, Denzel, and the kids! Hurry!


	33. A New Life being Born

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

[Yakumo soon wakes up to being half dressed to being tied up for her to be glowing and the elements too along with her stomach to slolwy grow.]

Yakumo: (Huh? What!? That's right, I was kidnapped...!) Get me...Out of here!

[Going now to Edge, where the big monument of Meteor is chained together with Yakumo too on it. There's a gathering of people that are ready to try to stop Loz and Yazoo from tearing it down.]

Guy A: Hey, what are you doin'?!

Guy B: How do you sickos justify this?!

[Yazoo and Loz look away from the crowd.]

Yakumo: Stay away from them! It isn't safe here!

Guy B: Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!

[Yazoo looks to Loz who gives him the nod to let loose the creatures that attacked Cloud against the civilians as Yakumo watches the horror happening. They run wild, pushing the crowd of people away from the monument. Tifa is running around desperately trying to find Denzel.]

Tifa: Denzel! (Yakumo, hang on! We'll save you!)

[She runs up to him and tries to get him to snap out of the trance he's under.]

Tifa: Denzel! Denzel!

[Kadaj prepares Yakumo to give birth.]

Kadaj: Come, brother's bride. Give us life and enery from within you. Join us as we bring Sephiroth back for Mother. We can make a different in this world.

Yakumo: No...! I'll never join you...!

Kadaj: Say what you wish, there's nothing you can do to getting out of this mess.

[Shifting over to Loz and Yazoo who now begin to try to pull the monument down for Yakumo's powers to being drained and her stomach reacting to the power to try fighting it off, but that's when Reno and Rude arrive on the scene. Loz and Yazoo stops and notices Reno and Rude.]

Reno: Don't you know its not nice picking on a beautiful lady who's prego?

Yakumo: Rude! Reno! Be careful!

Yazoo: We know Mother is here.

Rude: Oh yeah?

Loz: Yeah. This, uh, thing - monument thing - Shinra made it. Within this girl, we got enough energy we need to have and the child inside of her.

Reno: Oh no! You're just too clever!

Rude: Except you're wrong.

Reno: And wherever she is we just don't know!

[Reno and Rude start chuckling afterward.]

Yazoo: What, the peons aren't trusted?

[Yazoo greatly upsets Reno and Rude from the comment about Rufus not trusting them with that information. Reno then attacks.]

Reno: Hiyaaa! Yakumo! Hang in there! We're here to save you for that idiot!

[Switching back to Rufus and Kadaj on top of a building that looks to be under construction for Yakumo to shield herself and the baby in time before more of her Mako Energy is drained. They can see the city below him.]

Yakumo: Is that...Rufus? (I hope I have enough time to escape. I rather die to give my child life than let those monsters have any of us first. I can do this! I can be useful for Cloud!)

Rufus: Say, Kadaj, I've got a question for you.

Kadaj: And I've got an answer.

Rufus: You said you needed 'Jenova Cells' in order to be whole again, what did you mean by that?

Kadaj: Him. He's coming back.

Yakumo: They want to bring Sephiroth back to life! These guys are crazy!

[A picture of Sephiroth from the Nibelheim incident appears.]

Rufus: Of course. Sephiroth...the nightmare.

Kadaj: So they say.

Rufus: You mean...

Kadaj: I've never known Sephiroth. I just sense him there; it's unbearable to think Mother might want Sephiroth over me! He had her changing everything, until Brother stopped him. That'll soon change with our help this time.

[A picture of Jenova in the Nibelheim Reactor is shown.]

Rufus: Poor little remnant.

Kadaj: It doesn't matter who she picks, you'll all meet the same end! Mother came to this Planet after a long journey to rid the cosmos from fools like you!

[A picture of Meteor falling toward the planet is shown.]

Kadaj: But, you know as well as I do that nothing's changed since she got here. I have to change it to make her happy!

Yakumo: You're insane!

Kadaj: Don't you see, brother's bride? We're doing this for the betterr good because we care. The life within you, your energy, theirs, we can do it all!

[A picture of the devastated Midgar is shown.]

Rufus: Heh. The nightmare returns.

Kadaj: As long as you exist, the nightmares will come again and again.

[A picture of the Lifestream appears.]

Yakumo: Rufus! (Come on...Come on...!)

[Yakumo got her ball out to summon Orbit any time while using her ESP powers to control the staff to cut her loose.]

Rufus: The Lifestream courses through our Planet back and forth across the borders of life and death. If that cycle is the very truth of life then history, too, will inevitably repeat itself.

[A picture of Midgar with the Sister Ray appeared.]

Rufus: So go on - bring your Jenovas and your Sephiroths. It won't matter. We'll do as life dictates and stop you every single time. Just using someone like her, makes me sick...

[A picture of Reno escaping Northern Cave in the helicopter from the beginning of the movie is shown.]

Kadaj: Please, sir, is that your excuse for going after Mother yourself? You don't seem all that sorry.

[Swtitches back to Rufus and Kadaj on top of the building.]

Rufus: Sorry? Why, I've never had this much fun.

[Kadaj's arm begins to glow and he looks toward Rufus.]

Kadaj: Good. Then let's put an end...to all of this.

Yakumo: ! Run away!

[Kadaj raises his arm and throws out a type of magic. Suddenly, the summon, Bahamut-Sin, comes flying out from the sky to attack the city of Edge. The people begin to frantically run around trying not to get killed by it. Tifa still tries to wake Denzel up.]

Tifa: Denzel, we have to get away!

[Bahamut-Sin come running into town for destroying half of where Yakumo was being tied up to falling, before Loz and Yazoo capture her again, she shields herself.]

Yakumo: Oh, no you don't!

[About to break through, she does this.]

Yakumo: Come on out, Orbit!

[Just like that, she gets Orbit to shield the beast for everyone to escape the area in time to stopping it.]

Yakumo: Good to see you too, buddy. The same goes for Rose and Dudley getting their army to getting the others out of here.

[It was Dudely and Rose checking on Yakumo just in time.]

Yakumo: I did it, but...! This pain won't allow me to fight back. Denzel...

[One of the creatures comes running toward Tifa and Denzel. She turns around to try to punch it, but Bahamut-Sin squashes it before it can get to her. Bahamut-Sin stares them in the face and then jumps onto the Meteor monument and begins tearing it down. Going back to Reno and Rude right before they attack Loz and Yazoo since they were pushed back by Yakumo. Reno takes notice of Bahamut-Sin and accidentally whacks Rude in the face with his rod.]

Reno: Whaa?! Heh...heh. Hello!

Rude: Oh no...

[Reno and Rude quickly turn around and start running away. Loz and Yazoo are quick to follow. Reno and Rude grab some of the children who are still under the trance to try to save them. For Yakumo, Orbit, Dudley, and Rose join them too. Bahamut-Sin gathers energy in its mouth and flies above the monument.]

Reno: Yakumo!

Yakumo: No one gets left behind when we're around! Keep running!

Reno: Is it after us?!

Rude: I'm not lookin'!

[Bahamut-Sin lets out a massive blast that destroys the monument and sends out a huge shock wave. Reno and Rude get up from being knocked down by the shock wave in shielding Yakumo themselves and Orbit as well, but Loz and Yazoo are right behind them.]

Yazoo: Are we having fun yet, huh?

Reno: The time of my life!

[Yakumo then was starting to feel wet all over her legs to being in pain, unlike any other women, since she was a half breed of a Makoinoid for the baby to come so soon it was time.]

Yakumo: It's here-!

Rude: ...Already?

Reno: Crap! Hey, you two! Get the robot and take Yakumo somewhere safe!

[Dudley puts Yakumo on his back to carry for Orbit and Rose to follow, for they know what to do in giving laybrid at a nearby building.]

Reno: Hang in there, Yakumo!

Yakumo: Okay... (Cloud, this is it. Come to me soon...! To see our child...)

Loz: She's getting away!

Yazoo: It's time. We need those two for power!

[Reno and Rude get up quickly and a fight begins between the four to letting Yakumo escape in time.]

Reno: Leave the little lady alone! When are you going to call it a day already?!

Yazoo: What, just as soon as you give back Mother. That'll be the end of everything.

[The answer makes Reno mad and the battle continues. Then shows to Rude and Loz fighting while exchanging some words]

Rude: Punks! What do you need Jenova's Head for? And Yakumo's powers?

[Rude flips Loz over, but Loz manages to reverse it. Back to Reno and Yazoo fighting.]

Reno: Forget about your little Reunion and get a grip!

Yazoo: All we want is to be with Mother! Without the energy and without a new life, she won't come back to us!

[Yazoo kicks Reno in the face and sends him flying. Going back to Rude and Loz continuing their fight.]

Loz: Mother will know. When she gets here, she'll decide what's best. And don't worry about them, we'll protect them...

[Rude gets back up.]

Loz: Now, where's Mother?

[Suddenly, a billboard falls on top of Rude's head and knocks him back down]

Rude: Damn...sign...

[Reno, out of nowhere, falls down on top of Rude as well. The two try to get back up and in the process, Reno steps on Rude's glasses.]

Reno: Mother, shmuther. It's Jenova's friggin' head!

Loz: Hey!

Yazoo: I will not have you refer to Mother that way!

Loz: You meanie!

[Reno and Rude are dusting themselves off.]

Rude: Our apologies.

Reno: Your ma's cool...What the hell am I saying?!

[Reno and Rude then quickly make a surprise attack on Loz and Yazoo. Loz gets back up and gives an incredibly hard punch that sends both Reno and Rude flying across the street. They get back up, but their surrounded on both sides by Loz and Yazoo. Going back to Bahamut-Sin going through some of the rubble that was left from his vicious attack. With Yakumo lying on the floor Rose and Dudley know what to do as Orbit's arm hold Yakumo's body down gently.]

Yakumo: Okay, you guys. Listen to me carefully. I know how to do this, still need help. I told Tifa to get everyone and Cloud down here...! Now...Rose, a bucket full of water very hot in two cloths, one on my head, and the other on my stomach...Go!

[Rose does so in getting them wet, rinsed, and place on both Yakumo's stomach and head.]

Yakumo: Dudley, hand me the towel and a straw.

[Dudley gets them for Rose will deliver the baby to being pushed out.]

Yakumo: Orbit, I need you to hold me down, inject me with a painless medicine to my veins, and protect us. Please...

[Orbit gives Yakumo a shot for her instincts will heal herself one the pain's all over with for it to clean the blood carefully, as Yakumo felt the head coming out.]

Yakumo: Okay, here it comes! I'm pushing...! Aerith. Zack. Mom. Dad. Yumi. Rei. Cloud. Please guide me...Must push it out!

[As Yakumo does her best for Dudley and Rose to carry out once the baby comes out for Orbit to being there, going back outside to hearing Yakumo's screams. How did she do in there? Hopefully well, more to stop the two men from bringing Sephiroth back to life and Jenova's head glowing up as well, to stopping the beat causing trouble all over town. Where's Cloud?]


	34. Bahamut-Sin vs the AVALANCHE Team

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

[Denzel, finally out of the trance, wakes up and finds Tifa knocked out beside him.]

Denzel: Tifa!

[Angered, he gets up and tries to attack Bahamut-Sin himself.]

Denzel: Son of a bitch!

[Bahamut-Sin growls and it wakes Tifa up. Suddenly, Barret comes running out of nowhere and stops Denzel while attacking Bahamut-Sin.]

Barret: You look after mom!

Tifa: Barret!

Barret: Marlene better be safe, huh!

Red Xlll: Starting the battle without us? How shameful, Barret!

[Red XIII, with Cait Sith on his back, appears out of nowhere and goes running past Barret to attack Bahamut-Sin. It takes to the sky and Barret launches an assault on it with his gun-arm. Red XIII and Cait Sith are still latched onto Bahamut-Sin.]

Cait: We cannot handle this!

[Bahamut-Sin flicks the two of them off and back onto the streets of Edge. Barret fires a massive green blast at Bahamut-Sin and knocks it down, but while his gun is recharging, Bahamut-Sin gets up and starts running toward Barret. Suddenly, a familiar shiruken comes soaring through the sky and hits Bahamut-Sin in the face, distracting it. Yuffie comes parachuting down from the sky and lands in front of Tifa and Denzel, still experiencing her motion sickness problem from FFVII.]

Yuffie: All right, who's been touching my Materia?

Tifa: The bad guys, naturally.

[Yuffie goes running off angry.]

Yuffie: Oooooooh!

[Denzel looks up toward Tifa.]

Denzel: Who's that?

[Four Shadow Creatures come from all sides to try to attack Tifa and Denzel, but as soon as they do, Cid appears and knocks every single one of them away. Cid looks up with a smirk and points to the sky.]

Cid: She's a beaut - my Sierra, latest model!

[Cid goes running off to join the others in the fight against Bahamut-Sin.]

Cid: I'll give ya the damn tour afterward!

[Vincent walks by Tifa and Denzel.]

Vincent: Where can I buy a phone?

Denzel: Who's he?

Tifa: They're our friends.

[A motorcycle can be heard coming up behind them. It's Cloud. He feels Yakumo nearby to giving birth somewhere in town.]

Cloud: Marlene will be safe, I took her home.

Tifa: Mm.

Cloud: I feel lighter. Yakumo...She's giving birth right now as we speak.

Tifa: Hm? What?

[The others hear it too, the old gang that is along with Rufus, Marlene, and Denzel. For Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid there ain't no surprise for that part to be happening to Cloud and Yakumo any time soon.]

Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid: What!?

Denzel and Marlene: She is!?

Rufus: Should've known...

Cloud: Maybe I lost some weight - all that dilly dallying. And with her as my wife, I can go on living.

[Tifa smiles. Quickly her, Denzel, Marlene, and Cloud rush to the building for Orbit to wave to them. Getting inside, they see blood all over the place thinknig that Yakumo got hurt, they soon hear a cry. For she was getting up and feeling alright and holding a baby girl in her hands for her to confront in her arms to slowly stop crying, and feeling better. She was fully healed after giving birth. Rose and Dudley were happy too for Cloud goes to her.]

Yakumo: Cloud. It's out daughter.

Cloud: Yakumo.

Tifa: It's a girl!

Denzel and Marlene: A baby girl!

Yakumo: Don't wrroy, they helped me. We're fine. I knew how to do it and to recover afterwards. I can fight again for our child...

[Cloud holds Yakumo to touching their child together to stop crying to seeing her new mother and father into the world to glow with her mother. She then laughs to holding Cloud's finger to being very happy. She had some power to feel out in being so smart of a day year old baby that she was.]

Cloud: She's beautiful...Both of you are.

Yakumo: Cloud, I love you. I love her. I love you both.

[They kissed and then he kisses his child on the head.]

Cloud: I love you both too.

[Seeing the battle was going on, Cloud look at Yakumo and their child, for she was going with him andTifa with the others to battle. She carries the baby for Marlene to hold her and keep her safe.

Yakumo: Marlene, I'm placing your trust to protecting her for us. Can you do that?

Marlene: I will.

Yakumo: Good. Dudley, carry them out to safety to the place we'll meet them and the children. Hurry.

[Dudley does so to give the baby and Marlene a ride out.]

Cloud: You better go with them too just in case.

Yakumo: You heard Cloud, Denzel. And Rose, keep him safe too.

[Rose was ready to fight if she had to.]

Denzel: Got it. I'm going to go back and see Marlene and protect your daughter. Okay, Cloud? Yakumo? We'll wait for you two.

Yakumo: You guys be careful!

[Denzel runs off, but turns around and asks Cloud one more question.]

Denzel: We'll see you there won't we, Cloud?

Cloud: Yeah. We both will. We have a child to care for.

Yakumo: We'll come back.

[Denzel runs back toward home where Marlene is. Cloud looks up toward Bahamut-Sin. Yakumo rides on Orbit to control once again. Tifa hops onto the motorcycle and they drive off.]

Cloud: Ready, Yakumo?

Yakumo: I am. Let's go save the world again.

Tifa: Let's do this for our future!

Yakumo: Right.

[The battle between Barret, Yuffie, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Vincent, and Bahamut-Sin continues on. They don't seem to be doing much damage to the beast. Bahamut, toward the end of their battle, fires off a huge blast of energy again. Cid attacks him in the head and it is directed toward one of the beams around them. It nearly falls on top of Barret, but Cloud comes to save him. As Yakumo uses her staff to cut through to it and holding on with her ESP powers in time.]

Yakumo: Barret! Red! Yuffie! Cait! Vincent! Cid! It's good to see you all again!

Barret: Hey, the hell you two been?!

Yakumo: Had my child! She's somewhere safe now! Couldn't let you guys fight alone now, right?

Barret: ...Good point! Congrats by the way!

Cloud: Thanks...

[Cloud and Yakumo then look directly toward Bahamut-Sin and prepares his sword and Yakumo with both her staff and Orbit. The rest of the group backs away now that Cloud and Yakumo have arrived. Cloud slashes at Bahamut-Sin furiously and even knocks it down all by himself. Bahamut-Sin, now angered, flies high above Edge. For Yakumo to moving objects to stopping it; instead she gets Orbit to play tug-a-war with the giant beast to stopping it. Soon it goes back over to Rufus and Kadaj on top of the building.]

Kadaj: Heh! This is too fun, sir! Any requests for the next act.

[No longer willing to see any more of this. Rufus finally gets up from the wheelchair and uncovers himself with Jenova's Head in his hand.]

Rufus: A good son would have known. Heh. She's given life, and now she'll stop you and your brothers now.

Kadaj: Aaaaaaaah!

[Rufus throws the head over the side of the building. Kadaj, very upset, launches an attack at him, but Rufus dodges it quickly. Going back to Bahamut-Sin flying higher and higher above the city of Edge for Orbit to lose grip, for carrying Yakumo up top quickly. She then goes into her power up ofthe Mako for half of her body to change again. Cloud jumps up to try to reach it and gets the assistance of his friends to push him higher and higher. Barret grabs him by the hand and flings him up.]

Yakumo: Come on, Cloud! We have to catch up to it!

Barret: Ali-ooo! You two are a fine couple!

[Cloud reaches Bahamut-Sin, but the beast knocks him back down. Cid spins around and when Cloud lands on his spear, he flings him back up.]

Cid: Yaaa! Looks like I'm an uncle to Yakumo's kid, right!?

[Bahamut-Sin is far above them now, way higher than the highest buildings of the city. Red XIII and Cait Sith grab onto Cloud's shirt and fling him up.]

Cait: Here ya go! Love conqers all!

Red Xlll: You two can do it!

[Yuffie grabs cloud under his foot and thrusts him up.]

Yuffie: Hiiiyaaa! Give it hell, Cloud! Both you and Yakumo!

[Cloud readjusts his sword. Vincent jumps off of the side of one of the highest buildings. He grabs Cloud's hand and throws him up]

Vincent: Fly! For your future as the Strife family!

[Tifa jumps off the side and grabs Cloud by the hand, too, giving him a shot upward.]

Tifa: No giving up! Make me proud too!

[Bahamut-Sin, Cloud, and Yakumo race toward each other with insane speed. For Orobit to go down after that running to leave the rest to her. Bahamut-Sin lets out a massive blast capable of destroying the entire city. The massive ball of energy is the only thing standing in between them. Cloud and Yakumo 'to keeping them up top' go straight through the blast and tries hard to reach Bahamut-Sin despite the pressure being put on the both of them from the blast. Suddenly, Cloud sees a bright white light, much like in the Forgotten City, and a hand reaches out to help give him that last boost.]

Yakumo: Cloud, it's Aerith. This our chance!

[Yakumo grabs Cloud's hand for Aerith to grabbing his next to giving them a boost up.]

Aerith: Ready?

Yakumo: Do it, Aerith!

[Cloud's eyes look to be glowing as he stabs Bahamut-Sin right in the head and runs along the back of him, leaving a blue trail of energy in the process for Yakumo to release a powerful wind to cutting it in two many times from her staff 'with Aerith helping her out'. Cloud then uses the Limit Break "Climhazzard." The massive beast falls toward Edge and disintegrates into blue energy having been defeated by Cloud and Yakumo. To go flipping right through the air and lands on one of the beams. They hear a large blast coming from Rufus and Kadaj's area.]

Yakumo: Now we just got them to deal with. Cloud, no matter what happens. We can do it, together.

Cloud: And we will.

[Cloud carries Yakumo down himself just in case. Going back to Rufus and Kadaj. Kadaj let loose a blast, but Rufus had quickly dodged. Rufus pulls out his gun and begins shooting at Kadaj.]

Kadaj: Mother!

[Reno and Rude notice Rufus falling and trying to shoot at Jenova's Head.]

Reno and Rude: Sir, no!

[Rufus shoots Jenova's Head, unknowingly to Kadaj. Kadaj grabs the head before it hits the ground. Tseng and Elena are shown shooting out a net to catch Rufus in. Kadaj lands and checks the box to make sure it's safe, but he looks up to see an angry Cloud and Yakumo coming at them fast on their motorcycle. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz get on their motorcycles and quickly drive off. Reno and Rude are trying to climb a green tarp to get to where Rufus is at above.]

Yakumo: Okay, boys! No more getting used! Come and get us!

Kadaj: Just try taking us down! We will have your powers and the child's too!

[Switches back to Cloud and Yakumo chasing after Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. They drive through the city and eventually onto the highway where a battle occurs between Cloud with Yakumo riding along, Loz, and Yazoo on their motorcycles. They eventually enter into a tunnel where Cloud takes care of Loz and Yazoo. Loz and Yazoo are left to one bike to share after the fight with Cloud for Yakumo to fire blasts from her ESP power to stopping them for Cloud to finishing the those two off. Their weapons destroyed, too. And again back to the highway where Kadaj goes flying by on a different part of the road. Reno and Rude are seen on the exit to the tunnel with two bombs in their hands.]

Reno: Hey, partner, this thing got any bite to it?

Rude: Shinra's technology at its finest.

Reno: Oh, so you made this?

Rude: If nothing else it's...flashy.

Reno: Ooh, good.

Rude: You love it, I know.

Reno: Looks like today we're clocking out early. For Cloud and Yakumo's future with a new child in their hands, lucky them...

[Cloud and Yakumo come flying out of the tunnel and right past Reno and Rude. Reno then smirks and leaves the bomb on the ground for Loz and Yazoo to get hit by. A massive explosion is seen and heard. They both felt the shock wave from the blast and almost loses his balance for Yakumo to shielding them in time only to go flying. Cloud shields Yakumo for them to go flying off the bridge to landing hard only for Yakumo to be alright for they were on and down to where Kadaj is.]

Yakumo: Cloud?

Cloud: I'm fine..Glad to see you are.

Yakumo: So that's two down.

Cloud: And one more to go.

[The two lock swords and eventually go flying off the road and down an old dirt hill for Yakumo to follow by flying down there to them. Kadaj manages to stab through Cloud's left shoulder and rides off in the process. Cloud grabs his left sleeve and rips it off, finally revealing the severity of his Geostigma, which is all over his arm. He rides off to go catch up with Kadaj for Yakumo to protecting him in time. Then goes back to Kadaj found in the church.]

Kadaj: Mother!

Yakumo: Jenova's head!

[He looks into the box containing Jenova's head and cries out.]

Kadaj: Mother! Aaaaaaaaaah!

[Kadaj hears Cloud and Yakumo just outside. Cloud pulls his motorcycle back and slams the door open with his front wheel for Yakumo uses her powers shock waves to breaking the rest down. Kadaj reacts by throwing some magic at a pillar so he can get away. Kadaj launches another attack at Cloud that knocks him off his motorcycle.]

Kadaj: Ha, ha!

[Cloud, now off of his motorcycle and Yakumo trying to fire many wind attacks at him many times at Kadaj, Cloud soon was about to suffer another attack from his Geostigma. But, suddenly, water comes splashing out of the church's ground.]

Yakumo: Cloud! (Wait...He's cured? But how?)

[As it rains, Cloud's Geostigma is cured for Yakumo to feel out. Kadaj, being hurt by the rain, drives off. A single drop hits the water and Aerith's voice can be heard.]

Yakumo: Rain from the...Aerith's flower church...! It's the cure!

Aerith: Let's go, Cloud. Yakumo.

[Going back to Cloud and Yakumo arriving at the ruins of Midgar. He grabs his sword, for Yakumo to be ready with her staff, and they look up towards Kadaj who is on higher ground. Only they can stop him, Jenova, and Sephiroth once and for all.]


	35. Curse of the Geostigma

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

Yakumo: Stop this now! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!

Kadaj: Brother! I'm with her at last.

Cloud: So what's going to happen now?

Kadaj: He, he. Mother's going to tell me.

Cloud: I guess a remnant wouldn't really know.

[Kadaj looks down toward the box and then back up at Cloud and Yakumo.]

Yakumo: So you're not human, aren't you? Not you or your brothers, but puppets...? No wonder why I didn't feel anything normal but power.

Kadaj: So what if I'm a puppet?

[Blue energy surrounds Kadaj's hands as he gets ready to throw a blast at Cloud.]

Yakumo: Cloud!Ah!

[And another one at Yakumo without her feeling it out to dodging it in time.]

Kadaj: Once upon a time...you were too!

Yakumo: What do you mean Cloud was?

[Kadaj launches the blue energy around his hand at Cloud for him to use his body to shielding Yakumo in saving her. The three begin a fierce battle over the ruins of Midgar. As they battle, Cid's Sierra comes flying in behind them.]

Yuffie: Cloud! Yakumo I brought the Materia!

[The ship shakes.]

Yuffie: Whoa! Hey, watch it!

Barret: Yo, Cid, park this junk!

Cid: Shut up. You want off, then jump. Get off my back.

Vincent: He can handle this alone.

Yuffie: Huh?!

Vincent: Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth. Think of him as sort of a larva form.

Yakumo: (So he and the other two are browing clones...)

Yuffie: Larva?! You mean he's an insect?!

Cait: Lassie, shut your mouth!

Cid: So the bug's gonna become Sephiroth?

Tifa: Vincent, does Cloud and Yakumo know about Kadaj?

Vincent: One would think.

Tifa: Then you're right, it's their fight now. Cloud might know them more, as Yakumo has to fight with him.

Yuffie: What?! I don't get it! Why can't we help out?!

Cid: This is a marrige couple's talk against the enemy.

Yuffie: Sexist! Sexist! Do get any funny ideas since Yakumo's taken1

Cait: Shut your gob, lassie!

Barret: Men don't get it either from some women.

Tifa: Two years ago...think of the strength we all had when we fought that last battle.

[Orbit lights up to hope that they'll win while stayign with the others. Going back to Cloud, Yakumo, and Kadaj battling, but Tifa still continuing.]

Tifa: It's only been a couple of years, but already that feeling is gone. For Cloud, I think he's found it again all thanks to her.

[Shows the group on the Sierra.]

Barret: Pssh. They've got ten minutes.

Yuffie: That Cloud is a royal pain in the ass, like always. Yakumo however, we can deal with her to handle things on her own now.

Tifa: Cloud is Cloud. Without Yakumo in his life, what else would he be?

[Switches back to Cloud, Yakumo, and Kadaj continuing their fight. Cloud eventually defeats Kadaj with Yakumo's help not to be mess with again. They look down on him hanging on to a ledge with only one hand. Kadaj throws the box at Cloud to distract him. Kadaj then jumps from the ledge and goes to grab the box and the contents inside.]

Yakumo: Wiat, Cloud!

Kadaj: My Reunion...Bet you're dying to watch...

[Kadaj falls and shoves the contents of the box into himself. Cloud jumps off the ledge and goes after him for Yakumo to make a bubble to float herself down there 'a new trick she has learned there'. Kadaj lands, but is not the same person as before. The nightmare, Sephiroth, is back. Sephiroth blocks Cloud's attack with his Masamune.]

Yakumo: No...! It's Sephiroth! Kadaj's a vessel body for Sephiroth's spirti to control...Not good...!

[Trying to slash at Yakumo to shield to be broken, allowing Cloud to dodge it with his sword to saving her in time.]

Cloud: He's back...! Yakumo, stay with me.

Yakumo: Just be careful.

Sephiroth: Good to see you, Cloud. You too, Yakumo.

[Sephiroth knocks Cloud and Yakumo away, back to the top of the buildings they were on. Sephiroth jumps on a higher building and looks down at them.]

Yakumo: (Stay strong, Yakumo. You can do this. I won't lose to him liek the second time.)

Sephiroth: Your Geostigma is gone? That's too bad. And you give life to having a child together...Could be useful to become part of me this time.

Yakumo: No! I won't allow you to hurt our daughter!

Cloud: Sephiroth, what do you want? You want her? I won't let you get near our child!

[Cloud does care deep down for Yakumo to feel him out.]

Yakumo: You tell him, Cloud.

Sephiroth: The last thoughts of Geostigma are dead. Those remnants will join the Lifestream and girdle the planet - choking it, corroding it. What I want, Cloud and Yakumo, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this Planet as my vessel - just as my mother did before long ago. Since I can't have you or Yakumo, I will take anyone with the Geostigma they have left as mine, and the newborn child as my power...

[Sephiroth lifts his hand into the sky and it turns pitch black.]

Sephiroth: Then one day we'll find a new planet and on its soil we'll create a shining future.

Cloud: What about this planet?

Yakumo: We stopped Meteor thanks to Holy, Aerith, and me for the Lifestream in doing the rest.

Sephiroth: Well, that's up to you two, Cloud. Being married and all, that won't last too long from either of you.

[Cloud, Yakumo, and Sephiroth fly towards each other and begin an absolutely epic battle. A "Black Lifestream" can be seen coming down to take over the city of Midgar and Edge. Switches to Marlene, where she hears a drop of water while taking care of Cloud and Yakumo's child. For Rose and Dudley to watch over her and the other kids to come.]

Marlene: Is it her?!

[Going back to Cloud, Yakumo, and Sephiroth, who are in the middle of the darkness battling fiercely. Sephiroth disappears and then reappears to the side of Cloud and knocks him into an old building. For Yakumo to throw every punch, kick, and throwing her staff at him many timeswithout stopping for him to dodging them all fast just like her. The three continue the fight and eventually lock swords to staff.]

Sephiroth: Fidning power within your so call sister, how foolish, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Shut up! I still will never forgive you in murdering Aerith in front of me and turning me into a monster! I'll make you pay!

Sephiroth: That's right...I forgot you have a better half form of a Makoinoid, my bad. And you, Cloud. Where did you find this strength?

Cloud: I'm not about to tell you! And neother will she!

[All three of them come out of the building and onto another. For Yakumo to aid Cloud in this fight at all times. They continue their fight, with Sephiroth having the upper hand. Sephiroth jumps into the air and continues flying up, mocking Cloud and Yakumo too in the process.]

Yakumo: Cheater!

Sephiroth: I thought of a wonderful present for you two.

[Sephiroth slashes a large piece of falling debris in half with his sword to try to hit Cloud and Yakumo. Cloud slashes right through it, as Yakumo blocks it all with her shield, and continues on after Sephiroth.]

Sephiroth: Shall I give both of you despair?

[Sephiroth knocks Cloud down for Yakumo to pull his sword away from Cloud in time, only for Cloud manages to stab his sword into the side the building to serve as a platform to stand on. Sephiroth hovers above Cloud and Yakumo.]

Yakumo: (Almost there...)

Sephiroth: On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness. Same thing goes for you, Yakumo.

[The entire top of the building suddenly begins to fall toward the both of them and for her. Sephiroth slices through it effortlessly. Cloud removes one part of his sword and uses both to slice cleanly through the massive debris. Sephiroth then comes out from behind some of it and knocks Cloud down onto one of the falling pieces for Yakumo to fire many part of the building to hit Sephiroth at to slashing them all to bits. The three begin to exchange blows on the falling ground. Cloud eventually jumps off to holding Yakumo to carrying her and headed up to another piece of ruined building. They get to the top and then falls to one knee for Cloud was getting weak, for Sephiroth kicks Yakumo a side without trying to heal him this time. Suddenly, Sephiroth catches up and tries to slash at him, but Cloud avoids it. Sephiroth pushes Cloud back against a wall and stabs him in his right shoulder.]

Yakumo: No!

[Sephiroth moves quickly to grab hold of Yakumo from behind to holding her arm up to dropping her staff.]

Cloud: Yakumo...!

Sephiroth: Just stay still, Yakumo, you're next. Tell me what you cherish most, Cloud. Give me the pleasure of taking it away.

Yakumo: Cloud! Fight back!

[Yakumo's body soon begins to glow all over her body for something to happen soon...All sorts of memories flash through Cloud's mind very quickly. Angered, he grabs Sephiroth's sword out of his shoulder and stands up.]

Cloud: Yakumo! Let go of my wife!

Sephiroth: What!? How are you...? (Not her too!)

[Yakumo then let's out a powerful energy to burning Sephiroth's body up, she let's out a big scream to send him flying hard to the floor for Cloud to grab hold of his sword in time with his bare hands before he could strike back.]

Yakumo: Never again...!

Cloud: I pity you. You just don't get it at all.

Sephiroth: Heh.

[Sephiroth run towards Cloud and tries to attack, but his attack his blocked. He jumps off of a wall and hovers in the air. Cloud leaps into the air as well for Yakumo to follow them.]

Cloud: There's not a thing I don't cherish! Other than my friends, family, those I knew, Yakumo, and my baby girl!

[Cloud then pulls his sword back and flings it forward, allowing all of his blades to come out and surround Sephiroth. Moving fast enough to leave golden after glows, he performs his Limit Break "Omnislash V5 on Sephiroth allowing Yakumo to fire a blast within her staff to stab right into Sephiroth's chest to his heart being destroyed for good this time, and finally they defeated him.]

Cloud: Stay where you belong...in my memories.

Yakumo: And to never be brought upon this world ever again.

Sephiroth: I will...never be a memory. To any of you...!

[A black wing covers Sephiroth and Kadaj returns. He tries to give an attack, but just lands in Cloud's arms with his sword gone.]

Yakumo: Sephiroth's no longer on this world no more thanks to us. He's gone, leaving Kadaj left and weak.

[Cloud holds Yakumo for her powers to go down again for them to embracing themselves with a passionate kiss.]

Cloud: I'm so glad you're alright, Yakumo.

Yakumo: Cloud, I wouldn't lose to Sephiroth anymore. As long as you were there with me.

Cloud: You were great.

Yakumo: So were you, as always, Cloud.

Kadaj: Bro...ther...

Aerith: Kadaj?

Kadaj: Huh?

[A familiar rain begins to fall.]

Aerith: You don't have to hang on any longer.

Kadaj: Mother is that ...

Aerith: Everyone's waiting if you're ready.

Yakumo: Aerith...She's calling out to him...

[Kadaj reaches toward the sky and slowly disintegrates, turning into particles that return to the Lifestream. The rain that falls begins to cure the people's Geostigma who live in Edge. A product of Aerith's Great Gospel. Meaning that they were being cured.]


	36. Long live the Strife Family

Final Fantasy 7

By Tayla Drago

[Switching back to all of the Turks surrounding Rufus in his wheelchair. His Geostigma cured for he was affected too but now feeling better. Then to the Sierra and everyone aboard with Orbit.]

Yuffie: Oh yeah! We rock!

Barret: See, what did I tell you fools!

Cait: That's my boy, Cloud! You're the chips and gravy! And nice going, Yakumo. Yeah! You go girl!

Tifa: Just a little pushing is what Cloud needed. That's all! He would be nothing without his woman around.

Cid: Y'all calm down. Hold on to your britches.

[Tifa looks up to notice water drop.]

Tifa: Somehow...I knew you were there. Thank you. And thank you, Yakumo, you really do love him a lot.

[Tifa looks out the window of the Sierra and looks at Cloud and Yakumo. They both looked up at the sky and closes Cloud's eyes, letting the rain hit his face. For Yakumo waves to the others up top showing that she was fine even after giving birth. Suddenly, a gunshot can be heard. The bullet goes through Cloud's back and he falls to the ground on one knee. Then turning around to Yazoo.]

Yakumo: Cloud! (One of them still alive!?)

[Yakumo tries getting Cloud back up to carrying him and healing his injuries quickly.]

Yazoo: Ugh. We'll go...together.

[Yazoo drops the gun he used to shoot Cloud.]

Yakumo: I won't...! (No! I'm running out of magic! I need to heal-!) Ah!

[He shoots Yakumo to in the leg to going down with Cloud.]

Loz: Together...we'll play. And your bride!

[Cloud gets up after seeing Yakumo hurt to place her genlty on the ground, grabs his sword, and then turns around and runs towards Loz and Yazoo. With the Materia in their arms, they launch an attack at Cloud. A massive blast is heard. Then turns toward the Sierra where everyone looks toward the sound of the blast.]

Tifa: Cloud! Yakumo!

[Switching back to Denzel and Marlene holding hands inside Seventh Heaven. Along with Rose, Dudley, and the baby.]

Denzel: He'll come back. He said that he would ...

[Yakmo then gets back up to feel out what she wanted to live for, she fires another blast to throwing Loz and Yazoo to falling down the edge of the cliff for good to die. As she takes Cloud to healing her and then him the best she could for the others to getting them out of shows a very white background. Cloud is seen floating in the middle of nowhere. Aerith's hand touches him on the head.]

Cloud: Mother...

Aerith: Again? Why is everyone calling me their mother lately? Yakumo would like that.

Zack: I guess they must be fond of you. You step sister was.

Aerith: This one is too big to adopt.

Zack: Tough luck, friend. Sounds like you don't have a place here. Go save her.

[Cloud is seen falling down from the white area. He eventually stops and the same wolf found throughout the movie walks up beside him and then disappears for Yakumo to carryi him to the church thanks to Cid's help. He was going to be alright, and so was she. Switching back to the church, where Cloud is floating in the shallow water and with kids surrounding him.]

Girl: It's just like she said, "Wait here and Cloud will come back."

[Cloud looks toward the rest of the group and smiles.]

Yakumo: Hi, Cloud. They're gone. Look who's here to see us.

[Rose, Dudley, and Orbit appears to showing their child for her to be smiling for her mother and father.]

Cloud: I'm back.

[The two hug each other of love for everyone to see. As Rufus leaves for Tseng, Elena, Rude, and Reno to follow him until the next time, for Yakumo to feel out in seeing them again soon.]

Rufus: Let's go. Our work here is done.

Elena: Of course. Sir.

Tseng: We live another day to see this mess through in the end.

[Reno blows a kiss to Yakumo to be happy for her but Rude pulls him out.]

Reno: Ah! Come on, Rude!

Rude: Let's go. Find you a better woman.

Reno: You're such a buzz kill!

[Red XIII moves forward.]

Red XIII: There are still children with the stigma.

Cloud: Yeah.

Yakumo: We stil have time to cure everyone here.

[Cloud moves through the water and motions for Denzel to come into the water. Tifa talks to Denzel.]

Tifa: Hey, let's get you fixed up.

Cloud: Come on. I'm here.

Tifa: It's okay.

Yakumo: Let's go, Denzel.

[Denzel nods and goes into the water. Cloud grabs him for Yakumo to follow for Marlene to hold on to their child for them for he to watch, and puts him down. He puts some water into his hands and drops it over Denzel's head, curing his Geostigma. Denzel turns around to Tifa and laughs.]

Denzel: Haha!

Yakumo: Come on in, you guys. The waters great!

[All of the other children jump into the water as well.]

Red Xlll: Now they're cured.

Barret, Yuffie, and Cid: Haha!

Cid: Last one in is a rotten egg!

Barret: That's some crazy water!

Yuffie: As if!

Cait: Wait up!

TIfa: Me too!

[Soon Orbit watches the baby for she loves her new life and family to live on for Rose, Marlene, andDudley enjoy their friends that they made. With one thing to think of next.]

Marlene: Cloud! Yakumo! What's your baby's name?

Yakumo: Good quesion. What should we neame her, Cloud?

[He looks at her to thought of a good one.]

Cloud: I want to go with...Cera.

Yakumo: Cera. What a lovely name. You hear that, sweetie? Your name is Cera now!

[She clasp with joy from hearing it. Cloud looks around to see the children happy and his daughter. He looks up and notices Aerith kneeling in front of one of the children. He sees her get up and walk toward the entrance of the church fr Yakumo to feel out as well. Aerith turns around and looks at both Cloud and Yakumo before leaving.]

Zack: Nice work, you two.

Yakumo: Now you two can live happily together in love like we are.

Aerith: We will, Yakumo. You see? Everything's all right.

[Aerith turns and walks into a white light. Zack waves goodbye and follows her for them to hold each other on the way out.]

Yakumo: Right, Cloud? They're happy to move on, and so are we.

Cloud: I know. I'm not alone - not anymore. Cera, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, Cid, Reno, Rude, Rufus, Elena, Tseng, Rose, Dudley, Orbit, Marlene, Denzel, everyone here, and...You Yakumo...I love you...

[The two hold each other and kissed for Yakumo to hold Cera in her arms for Cloud to place his arm around her too.]

Yakumo: I love you too, Cloud.

[From then on...Cloud, Yakumo, and Cera 'with Orbit helping out too' live a happy life in the end knowing that the disease never was caught again after that day once Denzel and all the children even Cloud were cured. With Marlene happy to help out, to Barret, Tifa, Red, Yuffie, Cait, Vincent, and Cid became the best and new AVALANCHE team being reborned. Along with Rose and Dudley tagging along. As Rufus with Reeve, Tseng, Elena, Reno, and Rude help them out time to time. As Sephiroth was no more for Jenova's head finally destroyed, to the other three clones deafeated for good, seems that it was a happy ending after all for everyone. From saving the world, traveling, training, relax, and of course falling in love...Yakumo lvoes the life she lives in to being strong for he husband Cloud and their daughter Cera to grow up to being fine woman. For that to 500 years later to being rememberedfrom that on.]

Yakumo: From then on...Cloud, Cera, and I were never alone. We had friends, becoming our own family, and our friends would always be by our side forever, for as long as we lived on, you know? I wouldn't have it any other way.

[That said and done for those three to travle time to time once in a while for the wolf to be watching them always.]

THE END.

Tayla: And for that, Final Fantasy 7 fans, movie, and other video games of it...It was fun. It really was. :D Thanks for reading.


End file.
